


SE SOLO FOSSE VERO - IF IT WERE TRUE

by padi2012



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, Love Story
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 163,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padi2012/pseuds/padi2012
Summary: "Sei distesa al mio fianco e stai dormendo profondamente. I lineamenti del tuo viso sono sereni, rilassati. Sembra che tu sia tranquilla, hai il sorriso sulle labbra, quelle labbra carnose e morbide che ho baciato fino a qualche minuto fa.Ti guardo e mi chiedo se tu sia un angelo o un demone, l'angelo che mi ha salvata dalla mia eterna condanna o il demone che mi condurrà alla pazzia e mi strapperà via l'anima."Sunshine (Clarke - Eliza) è una scrittrice e Kayleen (Lexa - Alycia) un'attrice emergente. Si incontrano per caso e dal quel giorno inizia una bellissima anche se difficile storia d'amore. Tra alti e bassi vivranno momenti intensi e appassionati alternati ad altri drammatici e a presunti tradimenti. Sarà l'amore a guidarle e a portarle dove il destino ha già tracciato una strada per loro se saranno pronte a seguirla.La storia è ispirata alle Clexa o Elycia.Ringrazio fin d'ora tutti i lettori e tutte le lettrici che vorranno prendermi in considerazione e auguro a tutti una buona lettura.Grazie di tuttoTutti i diritti riservati





	1. Prologo

PROLOGO

Sei distesa al mio fianco e stai dormendo profondamente. I lineamenti del tuo viso sono sereni, rilassati. Sembra che tu sia tranquilla, hai il sorriso sulle labbra, quelle labbra carnose e morbide che ho baciato fino a qualche minuto fa.  
La tua pelle candida profuma di sandalo selvatico e mi inebria i sensi. Ho bisogno di guardarti mentre dormi, voglio memorizzare ogni più piccolo dettaglio del tuo viso, del tuo profumo, del tuo splendido corpo che ho adorato a lungo e che non mi stancherò mai di onorare coi miei baci e le mie carezze. Sei la mia dea, una divinità discesa sulla terra per farmi impazzire. Ti sfioro il viso senza toccarti, non voglio disturbare il tuo riposo, ma la mia anima scalpita, il mio cuore è gonfio d’amore, mi sembra di scoppiare, sei la parte più importante di me, la salvezza e la dannazione.  
Ti guardo e mi chiedo se tu sia un angelo o un demone, l’angelo che mi ha salvato dalla mia eterna condanna o il demone che mi condurrà alla pazzia e mi strapperà via l’anima lasciandomi inerme alla tua mercé.  
Mi avvicino e nonostante tenti in tutti i modi di trattenermi non ci riesco, non resisto. Sei come la più potente delle droghe e mi scorri nelle vene insieme al sangue, ho di nuovo bisogno di te e ti bacio fra i capelli. Il tuo profumo scatena in me ancora quel desiderio irresistibile di accarezzarti, di assaporarti, di fondermi con te.  
Una scarica elettrica mi percorre tutto il corpo e sussulto emettendo un gemito sommesso.  
Credevo stessi dormendo, invece tu sorridi e apri i tuoi meravigliosi occhi verdi che brillano come smeraldi. Dio quanto sei bella amore mio, ora che ti specchi nei miei occhi e che mi mostri l’anima ti riconosco, sei l’altra parte della mia che cerco da una vita e che finalmente ho trovato. Tu sorridi e il tuo viso si illumina mentre il mio cuore esplode insieme al mio corpo di un calore che mi infiamma e che mi richiama a te. Mi avvicino e tu allunghi le mani, quelle tue splendide mani dalle dita affusolate.  
Mi guardi adorante mentre mi chiedo se tu sia vera o solo il più meraviglioso dei sogni.  
Non rispondo, non ci riesco. Mi manca l’aria nei polmoni per la forte emozione. Tu mi fissi e diventi seria. Sembri spaventata.  
Non parli, ti limiti a guardarmi. Non servono le parole, non più ormai.  
Torni a sorridere e con le dita mi sposti una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio poi mi accarezzi il viso.  
Ci guardiamo per un tempo indefinito e ti avvicini di più. Lo hai già capito quanto sei diventata importante per me ? Lo hai letto nei miei occhi ? Vorrei chiedertelo, ma tu non hai voglia di parlare. Il bacio che mi dai è meglio di mille parole. Posi le tue labbra sulle mie all’inizio dolcemente, le assapori con calma, con dolcezza fin quando non sento la tua lingua premere chiedendo un permesso che non hai bisogno di domandare e che potrai reclamare ogni volta che vorrai. Assecondo ogni tuo movimento, ti permetto ogni cosa, ti dono ogni parte di me. Quando il desiderio ti travolge ci ritroviamo ad annaspare tra il nostro sapore mescolando le nostre essenze. Brividi attraversano il mio corpo, un calore quasi insopportabile infiamma le mie membra e le mani formicolano mentre continuo ad accarezzare le tue curve morbide e calde. Siamo un groviglio di gambe, di braccia, di pelle rovente, di respiri nei respiri. I tuoi capelli su di me, tu su di me che mi togli il fiato e mi ridai la vita che credevo di aver perso.  
Continui a baciarmi, sembri non voler mai smettere ed io mi sento morire d’amore perché adoro assaporare le tue labbra, amo la loro morbidezza, la pienezza, quella forma perfetta e il sapore buono che hai. Sei dolce come miele, nei baci, nei movimenti lenti e appassionati, nel modo di amarmi, di farmi sentire, di trasmettermi le tue emozioni.  
Ti fermi un attimo e mi guardi negli occhi, li vedo inumidirsi, riempirsi di lacrime.  
Ti stringo forte a me e siamo un’anima sola, l’inizio e la fine, la gioia e il dolore.  
Vorrei dirti tante cose, ma non riesco, non trovo le parole giuste per spiegarti quanto grande sia il mio amore per te, quanto sia totalizzante e sconvolgente, così immenso da spaventarmi.  
Torni a fissarmi e leggo qualcosa nel tuo sguardo che mi fa illudere che non sia solo il mio sogno, ma anche il tuo. Non oso sperare tanto e chiudo gli occhi, mi basterà tutto quello che vorrai donarmi e che accoglierò senza pretendere niente di più.  
Mi baci ancora ed io ti prendo, ti raccolgo come fossi un fiore prezioso. Tremo, i miei battiti aumentano, li sento nelle orecchie, nella gola, dappertutto come sento te con ogni fibra del mio corpo e dell’anima.  
Ti lasci andare al mio amore, ti lasci trasportare dall’onda fin quando stremata appoggi il tuo capo sul mio petto e ti lasci cullare nel mio abbraccio.  
“Ti amo.” Sussurri ed io credo di morire. Sentir pronunciare dalle tue labbra adorate quelle due parole mi fa scoppiare di gioia. Mi sento bene e male, felice e infelice insieme.  
Ti stringo di più.  
“Anch’io, anch’io ti amo.” Rispondo quasi senza fiato.  
Aspettiamo che i nostri respiri tornino regolari, che l’agitazione si plachi, che l’appagamento raggiunto ci dia la pace necessaria a lasciarci andare al riposo e al sonno. Tu ti volti, mi dai le spalle, ma prendi la mia mano e la porti sul tuo seno.  
Ti abbraccio da dietro e sprofondo il viso tra i tuoi morbidi capelli. Il loro profumo mi confonde, ti stringo di più e ti auguro la buona notte.  
Sento le tue membra rilassarsi, forse ti stai addormentando invece tu ti muovi ancora e prendi la mia mano portandola accanto alle labbra e la baci.  
Poi ti giri di nuovo verso di me e ridi come una matta. Rido anch’io.  
Ci guardiamo negli occhi senza dire niente, non serve. I tuoi smeraldi si immergono nel mio oceano, avvolti dal calore del mio amore per te.  
Continuiamo ad accarezzarci le mani fin quando tu le intrecci alle mie e chiudi gli occhi.  
Stavolta credo che tu stia dormendo davvero e resto a guardarti fin quando la stanchezza reclama anche me e chiudo gli occhi cullata dal ritmo lento del tuo respiro.  
“Buonanotte giovane amore mio, a domani.”  
Sono le ultime parole sussurrate.


	2. L'incontro

CAPITOLO 1

L’incontro

Apro gli occhi, un continuo cinguettio mi risveglia, ho dimenticato ancora una volta di chiudere la finestra. Le tende sventolano al fresco venticello mattutino ed io mi giro nel letto coprendomi la testa col cuscino. Ma che avranno tanto da cinguettare a quest’ora, la sveglia segna appena le sei. Nel rigirarmi mi ritrovo la gatta davanti al viso. Lei si muove scocciata e sbuffa un miagolio assonnato.  
“Ma devi dormire per forza sul mio cuscino ?” La rimprovero accarezzandola.  
Lei per tutta risposta mi scodinzola nervosamente in faccia poi scende dal letto e se ne va stizzita.  
“Antipatica.”  
Mi sollevo dal materasso e stiro le braccia sbadigliando. Cerco la vestaglia tastando sul letto ma non la trovo. Chi se ne frega.  
“Forza, si ricomincia la giornata.” Oggi è mercoledì e dovrebbe capitare Luciano a consegnare le mie ordinazioni. Sarà una mattinata piuttosto intensa.  
Cutie rientra in stanza e fa avanti e indietro tra me e la porta.  
“Arrivo, arrivo, lo so che hai fame, ma devi stare attenta perché stai ingrassando troppo.”  
Mi avvio e lei mi precede incitandomi a seguirla. Mi fermo e la osservo. Cammina con la sua andatura sbarazzina e con la coda dritta, ogni tanto si ferma e mi guarda. “Dai sbrigati” sembra dirmi. Torna indietro e si struscia sulle mie caviglie.  
“Non fare la ruffiana tanto non attacca con me.”  
Miagola e mi guida in cucina. Si ferma e infila la zampetta dentro la ciotola poi mi guarda con quegli occhioni belli, tenta ancora una volta di comprarmi.  
Prendo i croccantini e vi deposito la sua razione e lei mi ringrazia con un miagolio compiaciuto. Mentre mangia inizio a preparare la mia colazione, caffè, fette biscottate e marmellata fatta in casa. Continuo a sbadigliare, ho bisogno della mia razione di caffeina per svegliarmi. Prendo il giornale e mangio le mie fette biscottate con doppio strato di marmellata di albicocche leggendo le notizie del giorno. Non c’è niente che mi interessi veramente. Non voglio rovinarmi la giornata con tutte le sciagure che succedono ogni giorno così finisco di fare colazione bevendo il mio caffè e lascio il giornale spiegazzato sul tavolo.  
Sistemata la cucina alla buona, lasciando tutto in disordine, non mi resta che iniziare la lunga giornata lavorativa. Cutie si è raggomitolata nella sua poltroncina personale, di solito mi accompagna in giro per casa, ma stamattina ha voglia di fare la pigrona.  
Le accarezzo la testolina e la lascio riposare, io intanto sistemerò il giardino piantando i fiori che ho comprato ieri sera.

E’ più di un ora che lavoro in giardino, sono un bagno di sudore. Fa molto caldo anche se ancora è solo primavera.  
A metà mattinata sento avvicinarsi il camioncino di Luciano puntuale come al solito.  
Mi alzo da terra con gambe e schiena a pezzi, non mi piacciono i lavori dove devo restare piegata troppo a lungo. Cerco di tornare diritta e intanto mi tolgo i guanti. Credo di avere qualcosa sul viso perché sento un leggero prurito. Luciano ferma il furgoncino in fondo al selciato, sulla mia aiuola, come al solito.  
“Ciao Sun, oggi ho una consegna speciale.” Dice tutto allegro sporgendosi dal finestrino.  
Mi volto verso di lui e mi tolgo il cappellino. In modo molto chic e sensuale mi asciugo la fronte imperlata di sudore con la manica sporca della camicia. Da quel momento si svolge tutto come in un film al rallentatore. Vedo una cascata di capelli castani dalle punte bionde e due fari verdi che mi trafiggono il cervello e l’anima. Resto senza fiato e mi cade la paletta da giardinaggio dalle mani.  
Mi blocco completamente mentre continuo a fissarti. Non so cosa penserai di me, non mi era mai capitato di guardare una donna in questo modo. Sei lì in piedi a qualche metro da me e ricambi il mio sguardo continuando a sorridere. Sei di una bellezza imbarazzante.  
Il tuo vestitino intero e svolazzante mostra le tue splendide gambe nude. Hai un fisico sottile e longilineo. Appoggi la mano sulla gonna che si sta sollevando un po’ troppo e guardi Luciano che non si vergogna affatto di farti i complimenti con un fischio fin troppo esplicito.  
Arrossisci e lo guardi di traverso, ma poi gli sorridi. Sei una provocatrice. Torni a guardare me che continuo a restare imbambolata. I capelli castani ti cadono delicatamente sulle spalle e su quella maglietta fina che hai infilato sopra un vestito ancora troppo leggero nonostante il bel tempo.  
Hai una scollatura profonda, con un reggiseno che si intravede e che ti strizza i tuoi seni piccoli, ma piacevoli nell’insieme. Sei davvero bella, una delle ragazze più belle che abbia mai visto. Mi sorridi e ti avvicini ancora mentre il mio sguardo cade inevitabilmente sulle tue labbra carnose. Quando ti fisso dritta negli occhi tu mi trafiggi con due lame verdi che ora mi scrutano curiosi e indagatori.  
“Allora Sun, guarda che sorpresa per te. Hai la prima cliente della stagione.”  
Mi dice Luciano mentre io ti osservo ancora frastornata. Non riesco a parlare mentre tu ti avvicini ancora di più. Sento le gambe mollicce quando Luciano ricomincia a parlare e non capisco neanche una parola.  
“Allora ?” Mi chiede il ragazzo.  
“Allora cosa ?”  
“Ma non hai capito niente di quello che ti ho detto ?”  
“Scusa ?”  
“Rewind. La signorina qui ha bisogno di una stanza per una settimana, aveva prenotato in un B & B in città, nell’unico già aperto, ma c’è stato un disguido e non è stata avvisata che l’apertura è stata posticipata. Era nei guai e lo sai che io non posso fare a meno di aiutare le donzelle in pericolo. Così visto che qui da te non viene mai nessuno avrai sicuramente delle stanze libere e poi tu sei inglese quindi …”  
Sposto lo sguardo da te a Luciano.  
“Sono americana e poi per la cronaca ho il pienone anche quest’anno, ma che c’entra questo ?”  
“Si vabbè, ma parli inglese, lei non è italiana, non capisce una parola per questo ho pensato di portarla qui.”  
A questo punto ho la conferma a quello che per un attimo credevo di aver sognato. Possibile che sia davvero tu, Kayleen Cooper ?  
“Allora va bene per te ? Se si ferma qui intendo.”  
“Non ho ancora aperto.”  
“Per favvore.” Dici in un italiano stentato con una “o” molto aperta e un sorriso smagliante. E come faccio a dirti di no ?  
“Dai per favvore.” Ti fa il verso Luciano ridendo come un matto. Ridi anche tu senza capire niente così cominciamo a parlare in inglese e ti spiego che non ho ancora aperto il mio bed and breakfast.  
“Mi va bene anche una stanzetta piccola, ho solo bisogno di una settimana di pace lontana dalla confusione.” Mi dici in inglese.  
“Allora ?” Attira la mia attenzione Luciano.  
“Se non la tieni qui con te me la porto a casa mia. Con una come lei farei volentieri cinquanta sfumature.” Dice facendomi l’occhiolino.  
“Sarà lei a non volerne fare nemmeno una con te.”  
“E tu che ne sai ?”  
Poi si rivolge ancora a te.  
“Signorina farebbe qualche sfumatura con me ?”  
Tu sorridi continuando a non capire niente.  
“Vattene Luciano o ti faccio io una sfumatura al naso.”  
“Gentile come sempre Sun. Eppure sono sicuro che un giorno cederai al mio fascino.”  
“Quando imparerai a guidare meglio quel camioncino. Tutte le volte che vieni passi sulla mia aiuola e mi tocca sempre risistemarla. La prossima volta ci metto dei chiodi.”  
Lui scoppia a ridere.  
“Sei pazza di me vero ?” Chiude lo sportello laterale del camioncino dopo averlo svuotato e salutando se ne va.  
“Ciao cenerentola.” Mi dice.  
“Ciao scemo.” Sussurro alzando la mano e nascondendo il mio sorriso. Che tipo, però è carino.  
Faccio un sospiro e mi giro verso di te che sorridi.  
“Io sono Kayleen, Kay per gli amici.” E mi porgi la mano. Caspita, siamo già amiche ?  
Sto per ricambiare ma mi fermo, ti guardo e mi sento una miserabile. Sei bella, maledettamente bella o come direbbero da queste parti sei proprio bona. Io invece sono sporca e sudaticcia e continuo a sentire un formicolio sul naso. Tu alzi la mano e me lo sfiori.  
“C’era una formica.”  
Che figura di …, tu che mi togli una formica dal naso. Certo che sono proprio un’imbranata.  
“Mi chiamo Sun.” Ho il coraggio di sussurrare.  
“Che bel nome.” Dici sorridendo.  
“A dire il vero il nome completo è Sunshine.”  
“Ti si addice. Il colore dei tuoi capelli e quel sorriso luminoso mi fanno proprio pensare a qualcosa di splendente.”  
Ho un attimo di sbandamento.  
Mi scuso, ti dico che sono sporca e sudata, ma tu non senti ragioni e mi stringi la mano ugualmente e per me sei più potente di una scarica elettrica. Mentre non stacchi gli occhi dai miei io cerco di ritrovare il controllo completo del mio corpo.  
Prendo il trolley e ti faccio strada in casa. Dallo specchio dell’entrata vedo il mio viso sporco e finalmente comprendo la battuta di Luciano di poco prima. Avvampo dalla vergogna mentre ti porto in salotto e ti faccio accomodare sul divano sperando che non sia pieno di peli di gatto. Vado in cucina e velocemente mi do una lavata al viso, ravvivo i capelli, getto tutte le stoviglie sporche della colazione nel lavello, tolgo il giornale stropicciato e pulisco il tavolo dalle briciole. La prossima volta imparo a sistemare subito invece di lasciare tutto in giro. Ti raggiungo poco dopo in salotto annaspando e cercando, senza riuscirci, di darmi un contegno.  
“Se vuoi fare un giro qui intorno io intanto ti preparo una stanza. A proposito per pranzo ti va della pasta ? Qui in Italia i primi sono buonissimi, o preferisci qualcos’altro ? Purtroppo per te non sono una gran cuoca.”  
“Adesso nei B & B preparate anche il pranzo ?”  
“Solo perché sei tu.” Rispondo arrossendo.  
“Mangio quello che mangi tu e mi mostrerai il posto dopo che avremo sistemato la mia camera. Fammi strada, ti aiuto.”  
Resto a guardarti come un ebete, oltre a essere bella come il sole sei anche simpatica io invece sono sempre più maldestra tanto che riprendendo il trolley passo sulla coda della gatta che mi soffia contro.  
La scosto col piede e tu mi bacchetti difendendola.  
“Ehi, povero gattino. Non lo trattare male.”  
“Guarda che quella non è una gatta normale, lei è una gatta succhia sangue. Stai attenta di notte potrebbe entrare nella tua stanza e attaccarsi al tuo collo come una sanguisuga. Immagina la scena. La porta della camera da letto che si apre nella notte e lei che entra di soppiatto. Cutie, la terribile gatta vampira.” Dico con enfasi mimando la scena.  
Tu scoppi a ridere divertita e ti abbassi ad accarezzarla. Quella stronza ti ha già conquistata e scodinzola accarezzandoti quelle bellissime caviglie con la testolina, disdegnando le mie attenzioni.  
Sempre accompagnate dalla ruffiana e ancheggiante vampira iniziamo a salire le scale.  
Tu mi fermi e mi chiedi dove dormo io.  
“Al piano di sotto.” Rispondo.  
“Non c’è una stanza accanto alla tua ? Non voglio stare di sopra tutta sola.” Mi chiedi con quegli occhioni luccicanti.  
Penso proprio che questa settimana sarà piuttosto lunga, ma ti accontento e torniamo di sotto, per fortuna c’è una delle stanze più grandi che ha anche il caminetto. Tu rimani piacevolmente colpita.  
Apro la finestra e disfo il letto per rifarlo con lenzuola fresche e pulite. Tu mi aiuti davvero. Ti mostro il bagno che utilizzeremo in comune e per te non è un problema. Mi chiedi se ti puoi fare subito una doccia ed io ovviamente non ho niente in contrario. Mi giro finendo di sistemare la coperta e quando mi volto ti sei tolta il vestito e sei mezza nuda mentre stai per liberarti anche del reggiseno. Presa alla sprovvista e goffa come sono non faccio caso all’abat-jour e la colpisco gettandola per terra. La lampada ruzzola sul pavimento e la manica laterale si stacca.  
“Che peccato, si è rotta.” Dici tu mentre il mio sguardo cade sul tuo seno nudo che copri col braccio.  
“Fa niente.” Rispondo spostando lo sguardo.  
“Tanto era solo la tet…. ehm la lampada preferita della zia, un pezzo unico, ma con Attak dovrei riuscire a ripararla.” Sto sudando.  
“Attak ?” Chiedi senza capire, ma sorridi sorniona.  
“Niente, non ci fare caso.”  
Quante figuracce collezionerò ancora ?  
“Non ti preoccupare ci penso io.” Termino la conversazione, sistemo sul comodino la lampada che per fortuna funziona ancora, prendo la biancheria sporca ed esco velocemente dalla stanza mentre tu continui a spogliarti. Evidentemente non hai un gran senso del pudore.  
Ti sento chiudere la porta del bagno e poi aprire la doccia e iniziare a canticchiare.  
A proposito, non basta tutto il resto, canti anche benissimo.  
Non so che mi stia succedendo, ma sento un gran caldo mentre vado verso la lavanderia e infilo le lenzuola nella lavatrice. Le mani mi tremano mentre ripenso a te mezza nuda.  
Durante la tua doccia torno in cucina e comincio a preparare il pranzo.  
Mezz’ora dopo entri coi capelli mezzi bagnati, sono mossi e leggermente arricciati sulle punte e ti scendono così bene sulle spalle che dire che sei bella è riduttivo, sei splendida, meravigliosamente stupenda anche in jeans e maglietta. Ammiro il tuo viso sereno, quell’espressione dolce e sincera, i tuoi splendidi occhi ora così chiari e limpidi e quelle labbra carnose. Sei un angelo e quasi mi strozzo assaggiando gli spaghetti per sentire il punto di cottura quando tu mi fai un sorriso. Santo cielo quanto sei bella.  
Ci sediamo a tavola e ti preparo il piatto con gli spaghetti che ho cucinato. Inavvertitamente ti sfioro la mano e tornano i brividi. La carbonara sembra piacerti. Non vuoi il secondo, ma accetti un’insalata e come dolce ti convinco ad assaggiare dell’ottimo gelato artigianale.  
Terminiamo il pranzo con un caffè.  
“Tu mi vuoi fare ingrassare ed io non me lo posso permettere.”  
“Mi rendo conto, un’attrice famosa come te, ma non ti preoccupare la passeggiata che faremo nel pomeriggio ti farà consumare parecchie calorie.”  
Tu mi guardi stupita.  
“Sai chi sono ?”  
“Certo, ho visto alcuni tuoi film. Ti seguo da un po’.”  
Arrossisci come una bambina.  
“Non ti preoccupare, qui nessuno ti disturberà e non sarò certo io a tradirti.”  
Torni a sorridere e il tuo viso illumina tutta la stanza, sei bellissima ed io per guardare te lascio scivolare il piatto che si rompe nel lavello.  
Tu mi fissi in imbarazzo.  
“Sei sicura che questo bed and breakfast sia tuo ?”  
“Lo so che sono una schiappa, ma quando arrivano i clienti non sono sola, mi aiutano due signore del paese.”  
Sorridi dolcemente e mi fai sentire una ragazzina indifesa.  
“Non volevo offenderti è che non ti ci vedo a fare le faccende domestiche.”  
“Infatti io non sono mai in casa. Preferisco stare all’aria aperta ed insieme ad Antonio mi occupo del maneggio e di far divertire i clienti coi nostri cavalli e con le gite nei dintorni.”  
“Quindi più tardi mi porti a fare una passeggiata ?”  
“Se ti va e non sei troppo stanca.”  
“Certamente.”  
Nel pomeriggio facciamo davvero un giro nel boschetto e nell’ampio giardino che circonda la casa e ti parlo un po’ di mia zia, di quanto mi abbia aiutata e di come ho ereditato la casa alla sua morte, ma evito accuratamente di parlarti di me. Tu ascolti con interesse e continui a sorridere e a guardarmi con quegli occhi meravigliosi.  
“Ora ti porto nel mio luogo preferito e spero che ti piaccia come piace a me. Ti va di fare una cavalcata ?”  
“Non sono così brava, cerca di non correre troppo.” Dici con quell’espressione dolce.  
Andiamo verso il maneggio e prendiamo Fulmine e Black. Sono due purosangue, Fulmine è più grandicello ed è molto calmo, ti affiderò a lui perché Black è un vero selvaggio e montarlo è sempre molto impegnativo.  
Ti aiuto a salire e ti rinfresco un po’ la memoria, ma non ne hai bisogno perché sembri nata per cavalcare, con la tua postura, l’eleganza, quella figura esile e longilinea.  
Ci avviamo lentamente verso il laghetto e Fulmine trotta placidamente facendo l’andatura. Black invece è agitato, vuole correre ed io non riesco a calmarlo, è impaziente di spingersi al galoppo e sgranchire le zampe.  
“Vai pure, fallo sfogare, ma poi torna da me.”  
Lo dici in un modo che quasi cado, perdo l’equilibrio mentre Black riprende a scalpitare. Mi riprendo all’ultimo momento ed evito una figuraccia.  
Lo lancio al galoppo fino al salice piangente e dopo aver percorso l’argine di tutto il lago torniamo verso di te.  
Quando ti raggiungo Black si impenna, non vuole fermarsi, ma miracolosamente riesco a rimanere in sella e ti vedo piacevolmente colpita.  
“Sei un’ottima cavallerizza, complimenti.” E mi sorridi per l’ennesima volta.  
Black fa un movimento improvviso e distratta dal tuo sorriso e dal complimento rischio ancora di cadere.  
“Il tuo cavallo è un po’ nervosetto, un tipo tutto pepe.”  
“Era da qualche giorno che non lo facevo sgranchire. E’ un cavallo che ha bisogno di correre libero criniera al vento.”  
“Una criniera nera insieme ad una bionda. Eravate belli insieme.”  
Arrossisco.  
“Vengo spesso qui con lui, gli piace scorrazzare per le colline toscane.”  
Procediamo per il successivo quarto d’ora trotterellando. Sembra che tu ti stia divertendo.  
Quando finalmente hai la visuale completa del lago e noti il salice in mezzo all’acqua rimani senza fiato. La stessa mia espressione la prima volta che lo vidi.  
“Bello vero ?”  
“Stupefacente, ma com’è possibile ?”  
“Solo io riesco a raggiungerlo senza bagnarmi e senza una barca.”  
“E’ come faresti, sentiamo ?” Mi domandi ironicamente.  
Mi avvicino e guardandomi intorno circospetta ti rispondo con un sussurro.  
“Cammino sulle acque.”  
Tu che ti eri sporta verso di me pensando chissà cosa mi mandi a quel paese.  
“Non essere blasfema e dimmi la verità.”  
“Solo perché sei tu ti svelerò il segreto.”  
Ci avviciniamo al lago e ti vedo sempre più incredula. Alla base delle due collinette si apre un grosso specchio d’acqua e a circa una ventina di metri dalla riva si mostra in tutta la sua imponenza la splendida pianta. Il salice è enorme e le sue fronde coprono completamente il tronco raggiungendo l’acqua. L’albero è un pieno vigore e il leggero venticello che spira nella vallata lo fa sembrare come una folta chioma al vento. Proprio come i tuoi splendidi capelli scompigliati dalla brezza.  
“Sembra che l’albero galleggi in acqua.” Dici meravigliata. In questo momento sembri proprio una ragazzina.  
Ci avviciniamo e ti invito a seguirmi. Tu esiti, ma Fulmine è così abituato a percorrere il sentiero sull’acqua che prosegue anche se tu cerchi di fermarlo.  
“Non temere, non c’è pericolo. Dalla riva non si vede, ma c’è un piccolo sentiero di terra appena sotto una quindicina di centimetri d’acqua che solo io e Fulmine conosciamo. Di solito ci vengo con lui. Ci porterà fino al salice.”  
Proseguiamo lentamente fino al centro e finalmente raggiungiamo le fronde della pianta maestosa. Le scosto e ti mostro la piccola collinetta di terra completamente nascosta che ci permetterà di fermarci per un po’ all’ombra.  
Ti aiuto a scendere da cavallo e ci ritroviamo l’una attaccata all’altra.  
“Scusa.” Dico in imbarazzo.  
Tu sorridi e non rispondi.  
Assicuro le briglie dei cavalli ad una fronda e prendo la coperta che avevo sistemato sulla sella. La stendo accanto al tronco e ti invito a sederti.  
Lo facciamo appoggiandoci con la schiena alla pianta.  
“E’ bellissimo qui sotto, nemmeno in sogno avrei immaginato un posto come questo. E’ meglio di una favola.”  
“Qui vengo a cercare l’ispirazione quando ho il blocco dello scrittore. E’ un posto magico secondo me.”  
“Tu scrivi ?” Mi chiedi piacevolmente stupita.  
“Ci provo.”  
“Poesie o romanzi ?  
“Romanzi.”  
“Hai pubblicato qualcosa ?”  
“Qualcosina.”  
“Non vuoi dirmi cosa o ti stai inventando tutto per pavoneggiarti ?”  
“Veramente il secondo romanzo è andato abbastanza bene, ma tanto so già che non mi crederesti quindi cambiamo argomento.”  
“Non mi dirai che tu … ?”  
Ti vedo cambiare espressione e fissarmi incredula.  
“Che io ?” Chiedo.  
Resti in silenzio, non finisci quello che hai detto e mi lasci così in sospeso senza una risposta.  
Sorridi ed io davanti al tuo bel viso non ricordo più nemmeno di cosa stavamo parlando.  
Dio mio, che meraviglia che sei con quei capelli sciolti e liberi sparsi sulle spalle, quei meravigliosi occhi verdi e luminosi, quel nasino perfetto e poi le tue labbra, non ne ho mai viste di così carnose e perfette, come se fossero state dipinte sul tuo volto da un pittore.  
Scuoto la testa e tu mi vedi.  
“A che pensi ?” Chiedi.  
“Sapessi.” Penso poi invece ti dico: “Alla stranezza della vita, ieri non ci conoscevamo e nemmeno nel sogno più incredibile avrei immaginato di incontrarti e invece oggi le nostre strade si sono inaspettatamente incrociate ed ora ……” Lascio il discorso in sospeso.  
“Ora ?” Insisti.  
“Ora dobbiamo rientrare che si sta facendo tardi.”  
Faccio per alzarmi, ma mi trattieni.  
“Ma se siamo appena arrivate. Dai finisci il discorso, cosa stavi dicendo ?”  
“Che il destino è un gran bastardo, pensa se invece di te fosse arrivato Bradley Cooper. A proposito è un tuo parente ? Non è che me lo presenti ?”  
“Fottiti.” Mi dici e ci mettiamo a ridere come se ci conoscessimo da sempre. Che cosa mi stai facendo piccola Kayleen.  
Al termine della risata cala un silenzio imbarazzante.  
Siamo ancora sedute con la schiena appoggiata alla pianta. Il venticello di poco fa sposta le fronde del salice e un’ondata di profumo di acacia inonda le mie narici. Adoro la loro fragranza. Chiudo gli occhi e faccio un respiro profondo. Quando li riapro mi volto lentamente verso di te che sembra quasi ti sia appisolata. Ti osservo.  
La leggera brezza ti muove i capelli che scendono dolcemente sulle tue spalle arrivando fino al seno. Sono molto lunghi, castani e biondi da metà lunghezza fino alle punte. Stai riposando ed il tuo petto si muove placidamente al ritmo del tuo respiro. Quando sollevo lo sguardo mi stai fissando.  
Arrossisco violentemente e torno a guardare davanti a me. Chissà che starai pensando ora.  
Non so che dire, non so che fare, sono imbarazzatissima.  
“Ti stai annoiando ?” Ti chiedo cercando di recuperare in qualche modo.  
“Affatto. Ascoltavo il silenzio, a volte è confortevole.” Rispondi.  
Non ho il coraggio di guardarti in faccia, ma non so perché credo che tu stia sorridendo.  
“Qui ce n’è quanto ne vuoi. Nessuno può disturbarci.”  
“Verrò qui domattina a leggere la mia sceneggiatura, è il posto giusto e saprà darmi ispirazione.”  
“Sceneggiatura ?” Dico tornando a guardarti.  
Tu mi sorridi e continui.  
“Mi hanno proposto un film molto impegnativo, ma non so se ne sarò all’altezza. Stavo proprio cercando un posto come questo per leggere il copione e prendere una decisione.”  
“E tu fai diecimila chilometri per cercare un posto immerso nella quiete e leggere una sceneggiatura ?”  
Scoppi a ridere.  
“Mi piace l’Italia. L’anno scorso sono venuta al festival del cinema di Venezia con una mia collega e avevo voglia di tornarci, una specie di vacanza.”  
“Da sola ? Di solito le vacanze si passano in compagnia.”  
“Avevo bisogno di riflettere, ma perché tutte queste domande, cos’è che non ti convince ?”  
“Niente, scusami. Non dovevo essere indiscreta. Puoi fare quello che vuoi. Perché non mi parli di questo fantomatico copione ?”  
“E’ un thriller psicologico molto forte e crudo, racconta una storia vera accaduta diversi anni fa. E’ molto violenta e dolorosa, temo di non riuscire a rappresentarla adeguatamente.”  
“Beh, come argomento non è certo facile e tu sei anche molto giovane …”  
Mi interrompi indispettita.  
“Cosa vuoi insinuare che sono una ragazzina ?”  
“Non ho detto questo, ma la violenza bisogna viverla per comprenderla appieno. Sto parlando della violenza quella vera, quella non solo fisica, ma psicologica, che ti entra dentro, si insinua, ti consuma, corrode ogni cosa bella e non ti molla più.”  
Mi fermo alcuni secondi. Immagini compaiono nella mia mente come flash. Devo subito cambiare argomento.  
“Scusami, non sono affari miei, non avrei dovuto.”  
“Tu che ne sai della violenza, hai all’incirca la mia età, se io sono giovane lo sei anche tu.”  
“Hai ragione, non ne so niente per fortuna e poi l’età non c’entra. Ho fatto una considerazione errata.” Dico cercando di interrompere il discorso.  
Non ho il coraggio di guardarti e cerco di alzarmi per andare via, ma mi trattieni ancora e mi prendi la mano.  
“Resta qui con me, scusami non volevo alzare la voce. Ho voglia di passare un po’ di tempo con te, anche in silenzio purché stiamo insieme in questo posto meraviglioso. Ti prego non andartene.”  
Ti fisso stupita e i tuoi occhi mi trafiggono l’anima. Cosa stai pensando piccola Kayleen, che intenzioni hai con me ? Tu mi sconvolgerai la vita, lo so già, ma non riesco a oppormi a tutto questo, ho bisogno anch’io di stare con te, lo desidero con tutto il cuore. La tua mano è calda e morbida e la presa è salda, non vuoi lasciarmi andare e nemmeno io. Resto al tuo fianco e mi avvicino di più.  
Succeda quel che succeda non voglio buttare via questi attimi di felicità, sì perché tu mi fai felice come non lo ero mai stata, anche restando semplicemente seduta accanto a me.


	3. Primi attimi di noi due

CAPITOLO 2

Primi attimi di noi due

Restiamo sotto il salice a lungo a gustarci l’aria fresca ed i suoni della natura. È tutto così rilassante anche se la tua vicinanza mi sconvolge l’anima e il corpo, non avevo mai provato sensazioni simili.  
Improvvisamente ti alzi in piedi e mi fai trasalire.  
“Andiamo, ho voglia di continuare il giro. Tornerò domani.”  
“Puoi venire con Fulmine, lui conosce la strada.”  
“E’ una buona idea, ora però non ci pensiamo, non voglio rovinarmi la giornata a causa del lavoro. Qui è tutto così bello.”  
Mi sollevi e lo fai con tale forza che mi ritrovo a pochi centimetri dal tuo viso. Sento il tuo respiro sulle mie labbra e il cuore perde un battito. Provo un’improvvisa voglia di baciarti. Sono costretta ad allontanarmi e mi avvicino a Fulmine. Sciolgo le briglie e te le porgo. Mi guardi incuriosita, mi chiedo se tu ti stia prendendo gioco di me.  
Torniamo sui nostri passi e stavolta Black è molto più calmo. Ti faccio fare il giro completo della tenuta. Sembri felice, ti stai divertendo. Ogni tanto ti osservo quando sei presa ad ammirare il paesaggio. Hai un sorriso splendido. Non so davvero cosa mi stia succedendo, ma la tua bellezza, la freschezza dei tuoi modi, la spontaneità, la profondità dei tuoi occhi mi confondono.  
Torniamo a casa. Ormai si avvicina l’ora di cena e ti propongo qualcosa di leggero e sfizioso. Ti fiondi subito in doccia e ti assenti per una buona mezz’ora. Approfitto per preparare dei crostini, una bella insalata, una macedonia con gelato e la moca pronta per il caffè. Come vino apro il frizzantino che ho sistemato nel frigo proprio per l’occasione. E’ la prima volta che sono felice di cucinare. Quando mi raggiungi mi togli il fiato anche nella tua semplicità.  
Indossi una canotta bianca attillata come una seconda pelle e un paio di calzoncini cortissimi che ti lasciano le gambe completamente scoperte, ai piedi dei sandali bassi. Hai un fisico perfetto, uno stacco di coscia da infarto e i capelli sciolti puntati con dei fermagli sulla tempia sinistra. Credo di essere rimasta diversi minuti a bocca aperta a guardarti fin quando non ti schiarisci la voce e sorridi in imbarazzo.  
Balbettando ti invito a prendere un po’ di fresco in veranda mentre faccio la doccia anch’io.  
Ed ora cosa mi metto ? Tu sei così … così fantastica. Mio Dio sto balbettando anche mentalmente, non mi riconosco più.  
Vado in camera mia e apro l’armadio, non so proprio cosa indossare.  
Prendo la biancheria intima pulita, un asciugamano e vado in bagno. Mi ficco sotto la doccia e per tutto il tempo penso che pochi minuti prima ci sei stata tu. Sto decisamente dando i numeri, mi stai facendo perdere la ragione.  
Quando torno in camera infilo una camicia bianca e degli skinny jeans neri, una leggera truccatina e il gioco è fatto. Io sono così, semplice, non posso nascondermi dietro una maschera che non mi appartiene, non sono un’attrice. Se ti piacerò dovrà essere per quello che sono.  
Quando torno in cucina hai apparecchiato il tavolo ed hai messo un vasetto con dei fiori raccolti in giardino. Vuoi vedere che li hai presi dall’aiuola che ho preparato questa mattina, povera me spero di no.  
Mi sorridi ed io mi sciolgo, ma chi se ne frega dell’aiuola.  
“Ho assaggiato un paio di crostini, sono buonissimi. Ho anche dato un po’ di croccantini alla tua gatta, era molto agitata, aveva fame.”  
“Ora ti adorerà ancora di più, si lascia sempre conquistare da chi la nutre, a parte dalla sottoscritta.”  
“E’ adorabile, mi ha corteggiato facendomi le fusa.”  
“E’ solo una gran ruffiana.”  
Come se mi avesse sentito emette un miagolio stizzito e lascia la cucina dirigendosi in salotto.  
Tu scoppi a ridere e ci sediamo a tavola.  
Ceniamo parlando della recitazione, di quanto ti piaccia. Sei proprio un’artista perché non sai solo recitare, ma anche suonare diversi strumenti musicali, disegnare e cantare, a quanto ho potuto sentire con le mie orecchie. Mi piace guardarti mentre sei così felice, mentre i tuoi occhi sorridono più delle labbra, mentre mi mostri il tuo cuore così pieno di vita, di sentimento, di entusiasmo. In questo momento sembri una ragazzina, ma so bene che sei una donna e che purtroppo devo starti lontana.  
Hai appena terminato di raccontare dei tuoi studi di arte drammatica quando inizi a chiedere di me. Sei curiosa, ma io non faccio altro che divagare e glissare l’argomento.  
Per un po’ insisti poi cominciamo a parlare del bed and breakfast e di cosa mi abbia spinto a mantenerlo in attività anche dopo la morte di mia zia. Era il suo sogno e non avrei mai potuto deluderla fino a questo punto. Senza contare che licenziare Luisa e Antonio sarebbe stato impossibile per me. Antonio si occupa del maneggio, degli animaletti da cortile, del giardino, mentre Luisa di tutta la casa, ma principalmente di me.  
Tu rimani colpita dalla mia affermazione e ti confido che la considero come una madre, che lei è l’unica che oltre mia zia mi abbia voluto veramente bene.  
Durante il periodo estivo è quasi sempre qui ad aiutarmi, anzi a mandare avanti tutto, mentre in inverno viene tre volte la settimana per controllare che da sola non combini qualche disastro.  
Sorridi, ma stavolta è diverso. Stai per chiedermi qualcosa, ma ti trattieni, forse volevi sapere qualcosa della mia famiglia, ma visto il mio comportamento restio ti guardi bene dal domandare altro ed ti ringrazio per questo.  
Continuiamo a cenare e tu a bere il frizzantino che avevo messo in fresco, hai quasi scolato tutta la bottiglia, sei una spugna.  
Ad un certo punto mi sorprendi con le tue parole.  
“Sei speciale Sun, una bella persona.” Dici con la voce un po’ impastata. Devi essere un po’ brilla.  
Improvvisamente ti alzi e ti dirigi verso il mobile dove riposa da anni la vecchia radio di mia zia. Non credevo nemmeno che funzionasse, ma tu l’accendi giri la manopola e cerchi una musica soft.  
“Che ne dici di ballare ?”  
Rimango qualche istante sconcertata, sono seduta e ti guardo incredula mentre mi porgi la mano e sorridendo mi lasci senza parole.  
“Signorina, mi concede questo ballo ?”  
Il mio cervello va in stallo. Vuoi ballare con me ?  
“Non ti va ?” Dici delusa e fai un broncio adorabile.  
“C..certo.” Balbetto. “Kayleen sei un tantino …. come dire...”  
“Sbronza ? No che non lo sono. O forse solo un pochino, ma tu non ti approfitterai di me vero?” E ridi, sei proprio brilla, non solo un po’.  
Mi alzo e ti prendo la mano, tu me l’appoggi sul fianco poi mi abbracci sul collo e ti avvicini a me, sei praticamente appiccicata mentre io annaspo col cuore in gola e il fiato corto, sto tremando.  
Brividi intensi attraversano ogni millimetro della mia pelle che si increspa, il cuore mi batte così forte che temo tu possa sentirlo e possa capire quanto mi piaci e mi terrorizzi allo stesso tempo. Ho paura di te Kayleen perché mi sto lasciando andare e non va bene, non posso, non dovrei, ma sei irresistibile.  
“Puoi stringermi, non mi consumo se mi abbracci.” Dici avvicinandoti di più.  
Mi faccio coraggio e ti appoggio anche l’altra mano sul fianco. La canotta è così sottile che percepisco il calore del tuo corpo e mi sento avvampare. Dio mio, mi sta per venire una sincope.  
Ondeggiamo alle note della canzone, se non mi sbaglio si intitola Unforgettable di Nat King Cole. Tu mi stringi di più fino ad avvicinare il viso al mio, sento il tuo respiro caldo e il profumo inebriante della tua pelle e ho ancora quella irresistibile voglia di baciarti. Sto impazzendo.  
Continuiamo a ballare stringendoci l’una all’altra anche se la musica è cambiata.  
Il tuo corpo si muove lentamente a volte sfiorandomi a volte premendosi sul mio.  
Ti porti una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, ti sei fatta più seria mentre ti guardo intensamente. Sei tanto bella da togliere il fiato, hai squarciato il mio cuore e stai entrando riempiendolo senza lasciare più quel vuoto che mi portavo dietro da sempre, ma ora cosa succederà ? Che ne sarà di me quando te ne andrai ?  
Continuiamo ancora a ballare mentre torna un lento e tu mi stringi di più, mi sfidi. Stavolta lo faccio anch’io e ti sento sussultare.  
Mi spingi via e ti allontani mentre rimango quasi con un palmo di naso. Chissà cosa mi aspettavo.  
Fai finta di niente, sorridi e mi chiedi di uscire in veranda a prendere un po’ di fresco. La serata è appena iniziata, ti vedo riprendere il colore naturale e cercare di portare la conversazione su qualcosa di divertente. Cutie ti si struscia alle gambe e tu la prendi in braccio.  
“Attenta, di solito non si concede mai. Potrebbe graffiarti.”  
Invece la stronza ti fa le fusa e tu l’accarezzi stringendotela al petto.  
“Brutta bastarda, come ti permetti di tradirmi così velocemente. Potevi farti desiderare almeno un po’. Ci ho messo un anno per prendere confidenza con questa gatta ed ora arrivi tu e te la spupazzi in cinque minuti. Hai proprio un fascino felino.” Ti dico quasi involontariamente.  
Hai uno sguardo languido ed io goffa come al solito schiarisco la voce in imbarazzo e riesco solo ad invitarti a sedere sul dondolo della veranda e nel farlo inciampo su un vaso di fiori rischiando di ribaltarlo. Certo che sono proprio imbranata, deve essere nel mio DNA.  
Trattieni una risata e sei clemente a non prendermi in giro.  
Ci sediamo l’una accanto all’altra e restiamo in silenzio ad ascoltare i grilli, ma è un silenzio confortevole e soprattutto piacevole.  
“Dove mi porti domani ?” Intervieni come al solito facendomi trasalire.  
“Avevi detto di voler passare la mattinata al lago a leggere il copione.”  
“Lo leggerò nel pomeriggio, domattina voglio fare qualcosa di divertente con te. Un pic-nic ti piacerebbe ?”  
“Dove vorresti andare ? Dentro la tenuta o magari facciamo una passeggiata sul lungomare.”  
“Non voglio andare dove c’è troppa gente.”  
“Hai paura che ti riconoscano ?”  
“Non sono così famosa, vorrei solo stare insieme a te in completo relax. E se provassimo a pescare al lago ? O facessimo una lunga gita a cavallo ? A parte il lago c’è un posto carino e poco frequentato ?”  
“Forse sì, ma devo chiedere il permesso al proprietario delle cascatelle.”  
“Delle cascate ? Ma è fantastico.” Dici con l’entusiasmo di una bambina.  
“Calmati, non sono tutta questa gran cosa. E’ un ruscelletto a cui il proprietario ha deviato le acque creando queste mini cascate artificiali.”  
“Ci vanno i turisti ?”  
“No, Ligresti chiude le sue terre agli sconosciuti, ma lui ed io siamo amici, sicuramente accetterà di darci il permesso, ma prima dobbiamo andare di persona a salutarlo altrimenti si offende. Sei d’accordo ?”  
“Va bene.” Dici elettrizzata.  
Decidiamo così di andare a trovare Ligresti nella mattinata e poi le cascatelle nel pomeriggio. Torniamo in casa ricordandoci di far rientrare anche Cutie che ovviamente non dormirà nella sua cuccia, ma seguirà una di noi due e so già chi sarà.  
“Di solito viene in camera mia, ma stanotte scommetto che mi tradirà con te.” Dico falsamente gelosa.  
“Prego ?” Chiedi tu.  
“Stavo parlando di Cutie, credo che ti seguirà in camera.  
“Ci sarebbe una soluzione al dilemma.” Continui provocandomi.  
“E quale ? La chiudiamo in cucina ?”  
“Dormiamo insieme e lei viene con noi.” Finisci il discorso lasciandomi senza parole.  
Deglutisco rumorosamente mentre tu ti allontani e ti dirigi in camera.  
Dormire insieme ? Non se ne parla proprio, non riuscirei a chiudere occhio per tutta la notte, no assolutamente no.  
“Allora che ne dici ? E’ un problema per te ? Possiamo dormire nella mia camera, c’è anche il caminetto, lo possiamo accendere.”  
In questo momento ti strozzerei. Ti stai prendendo gioco di me che penso di dirti di no e invece la bocca dice sì.  
“Certo, che problema c’è ?”  
“Aggiudicato, andiamo.” Torni indietro, mi prendi la mano ed inizi a trascinarmi.  
Sono terrorizzata, continuo a ripetermi di non poter dormire con te, che non sarei in grado di gestire la situazione, la tua vicinanza. Che è meglio lasciarti qui e dormire ognuna nella sua camera, che … che … che … una infinità di che e di ma eppure tu continui a trascinarmi ed io non oppongo resistenza, non ce la faccio.  
Ho paura ed allo stesso tempo bisogno di te. Ci siamo conosciute questa mattina e già sei diventata importante, non posso continuare così anche se ormai mi rendo conto che è troppo tardi. Finirò per soffrire, lo so, ma non posso farne a meno.  
La tua presenza mi provoca una infinità di sensazioni. Non sono solo confusa ed impaurita, quello che mi spaventa di più è che sono felice di seguirti e di lasciarmi andare a questo sbaglio. Io che sono stata sempre attenta a non commettere passi falsi lo sto facendo proprio ora, con te e quel che è peggio è che lo desidero con tutta me stessa.  
Vada come vada voglio vivere questo momento fino in fondo anche se alla fine so che mi spezzerai il cuore in due. Almeno per qualche giorno avrò vissuto.  
Tenendomi sempre per mano mi trascini nella tua camera. Cutie dopo un po’ ci segue.  
Accendiamo la luce, ma tu insisti per il caminetto ed io come sempre faccio quello che vuoi. Accendo il fuoco e spengo la luce. Restiamo illuminate dal camino che ci regala un’atmosfera molto romantica.  
Tu mi sorridi e cominci a spogliarti. Vorrei sprofondare mentre invece rimango per alcuni istanti a guardarti. Resti in intimo ed io mi sento mancare. Sei perfetta, sei un angelo tentatore venuto con l’unico scopo di farmi perdere la testa e divertirsi alle mie spalle e ci stai riuscendo alla grande.  
“Tu non ti spogli ?” Mi guardi con aria interrogativa.  
-“S-si, certo.” Balbetto.  
Ma che ci faccio ancora qui ? Dovrei scappare via, dovrei allontanarmi il più possibile da te, ma resto immobile mentre infili una maglietta larga che hai preso dalla valigia.  
“Ti dispiace se rimango così ? Non indosso mai il pigiama. In estate quando fa molto caldo dormo nuda.”  
Il tuo corpo nudo compare all’improvviso nella mia mente e il mio viso si infiamma. Mi dispiace ma non ce la posso fare, anche se una parte lo vorrebbe non posso restare qui.  
“Ehi, che fai ? Hai intenzione di dormire vestita ?” Dici semplicemente.  
“Mi dispiace, ma io dormirò nella mia stanza.”  
“No, perché. Resta qui con me … per favvore.” Dici sorridendo.  
Sorriderei anche io se non fosse per il tremore che mi è preso, per l’ansia e il senso di angoscia che aumenta ogni istante di più.  
Vorrei restare, ma non posso.  
E’ passato tanto tempo, ma mi rendo conto che è come se fosse successo ieri ed io non mi sento mai pronta, mai in grado di voltare pagina. Se continuo così non ce la farò più a tornare a vivere.  
Tu sorridi e ti infili sotto le coperte.  
“Dai ti prego, vieni. Ti prometto che non ti metterò le mani addosso.” E scoppi a ridere. Sei davvero sbronza.  
Mi spoglio velocemente e indosso la mia maglietta notturna.  
Ti seguo e mi sistemo al margine destro, il più possibile lontana da te.  
“Perché non ti sdrai direttamente per terra ?” Dici ironicamente.  
“Non volevo disturbarti. Ti sto lasciando il tuo spazio.”  
“Vieni qui stupidona.”  
Mi avvicino e tu mi arpioni con le braccia e ti sistemi nell’incavo del mio collo. Sento il cuore schizzarmi in gola e poi iniziare a battere come un martello. Ho paura che tu possa sentirlo.  
La tua mano mi circonda in vita e intrecci le gambe nude con le mie.  
Credo proprio che impazzirò.  
Mi accarezzi il fianco. Il tuo sembra un movimento affettuoso, ma per me è qualcosa di diverso. Sto prendendo fuoco mentre tu sghignazzi. Ti sei accorta che mi piaci e ti stai prendendo gioco di me ? Cosa mi sono messa in testa ? Sei miss etero, figurati se ti può interessare un tipo come me. Allora perché ti comporti così ? Sei proprio una stronza, una bellissima stramaledettissima stronza.  
“Ora dormiamo. Domattina dobbiamo svegliarci presto se vogliamo fare quella benedetta gita a cavallo.  
Mi sento evaporare mentre tu ti sistemi comoda.  
“E’ così bello dormire con te. Mi sento a mio agio, non ho timore a starti accanto. E tu ? Stai bene con me ?”  
Eh ? capirai. A parte la tachicardia, la sudorazione e l’imminente attacco di panico.  
“Posso darti il bacio della buona notte ?”  
Questo è troppo, non posso proprio permettertelo altrimenti brucerò in una sola fiammata.  
Tu non mi dai il tempo di rispondere e mi baci sulla guancia all’angolo con la bocca e le nostre labbra per qualche millimetro si sfiorano. Un flash improvviso mi fulmina il cervello e con una reazione involontaria salto giù dal letto e mi allontano da te che mi guardi incredula. La sbornia sembra improvvisamente passata.  
Non parli, ma sembri spaventata.  
“Non posso mi dispiace, non posso dormire con te.”  
Esco velocemente dalla stanza continuando a ripetere che non posso e mi chiudo nella mia girando la chiave. Sento il cuore in gola e gocce di sudore colarmi sulla fronte.  
“Calmati Sun, calma. E’ tutto ok, non è successo niente. Va tutto bene.”  
Continuo a ripetermi queste parole come un mantra, ma non sortiscono l’effetto desiderato e scoppio a piangere mentre scivolo a terra restando rannicchiata ai piedi della porta.  
Erano due anni che non avevo più incubi ed ora a causa tua sono tornati. Devi andartene o perderò la ragione.  
Ecco cosa volevo evitare. Non volevo ferirti e l’ho appena fatto. Non volevo lasciarmi andare ed anche questo l’ho fatto sbagliando clamorosamente. Qualsiasi cosa io faccia è sempre sbagliato.  
Resto in questa posizione scomoda fino a quando le mie gambe urlano vendetta, così decido di alzarmi.  
Non chiuderò occhio, lo so già, quindi vado in cucina. La porta della tua stanza è socchiusa, forse l’ho lasciata io così, non so, non ricordo. Mi soffermo solo un attimo e poi proseguo.  
Mi siedo accanto al tavolo, non so che fare, mi sento apatica. Il tempo stanotte non riesco a quantificarlo è Cutie che mi risveglia dal torpore, è affamata come al solito e anche se è notte fonda le do un po’ di croccantini. Sembra sorpresa anche lei dal mio gesto.  
Guardo l’orologio e non so come sia successo ma sono le cinque del mattino, vado in veranda e ci rimango per più di un’ora poi rientro e mi metto a preparare la colazione. Quando entrerai in cucina ti guarderò e anche se sarai la visione più celestiale di questo mondo ti chiederò di lasciare questa casa. Chiamerò un taxi e te ne andrai, non ti rivedrò mai più.  
Calde lacrime solcano le mie guance senza che me ne renda conto.  
Verso le sei e mezza ti sento andare in bagno e poi lo scroscio della doccia. Vorrei poter scappare via perché so già che quando rivedrò il tuo sorriso probabilmente non sarò capace di dirti addio. Come hai fatto ad entrarmi dentro così in profondità in meno di un giorno ? Tu mi distruggerai, lo so già.  
Sto per accendere la moca quando ti vedo spuntare sulla porta. Indossi dei pantaloncini al ginocchio e una maglietta che ti lascia scoperto l’ombelico e sei seria, hai uno sguardo triste, ma sei bella da morire ed io vacillo.  
“Vuoi una mano ?” Mi chiedi avvicinandoti.  
“Ti chiedo scusa per la scorsa notte, ma ……..”  
“Non importa, non è successo niente. Ero un po’ alticcia e forse ho esagerato. Sono io che devo scusarmi.”  
Sei così dolce, come faccio a dirti che devi andartene.  
“Non è colpa tua Kayleen, tu non c’entri proprio niente. Ci sono cose di me che non sai e che non posso spiegarti. Puoi fare solo una cosa per me.”  
“Qualsiasi cosa.” Dici speranzosa.  
“Devi andartene.”  
L’espressione del tuo viso è peggio di una coltellata.  
“Non capisco, ma perché. Ti assicuro che manterrò le distanze e …”  
“Non è questo Kayleen.”  
“Allora cos’è ? Spiegamelo.”  
“Ti ho detto che non posso, non insistere.”  
La conversazione inizia a prendere una brutta piega e cominciamo ad alzare la voce. Tu giustamente vorresti una spiegazione che non sono in grado di darti ora quindi ti arrabbi, mi mandi a quel paese e torni in camera tua.  
Ti vedo rientrare in cucina dopo un quarto d’ora e indossi un vestito intero piuttosto elegante con dei sandali dal tacco medio. Trascini il trolley ed ho già capito le tue intenzioni.  
“Ti chiamo un taxi.” Dico in poco più che un sussurro. Guarda un po’ come doveva finire questo nostro incontro, e pensare che mi pareva un sogno averti qui ed ora ti sto cacciando via.  
Non dici una parola, resti in silenzio mentre ti verso il caffè e ti porgo i pancake.  
Esci dalla cucina senza mangiare e ti accomodi in salotto, cominci a controllare l’iphone.  
Chiamo il taxi che arriverà nel giro di una mezz’ora durante la quale non mi degni di uno sguardo mentre mi muovo per la cucina e il salotto intenta a fare non so nemmeno io cosa. Vorrei poter recuperare, ma forse è meglio così. Sono già fin troppo invischiata in questa storia, prima te ne andrai e prima mi passerà, se mi passerà.  
Purtroppo sento avvicinarsi l’auto del tassista. Vorrei prenderti il trolley, ma lo fai tu e senza proferire parola ti avvii verso la porta.  
“Ciao Kayleen, in bocca al lupo per tutto e …” Dovrei dirti di più, ma sto zitta e lo fai anche tu che non mi rispondi nemmeno.  
Ti vedo scendere i gradini della veranda e percorrere il vialetto, vorrei correre da te, fermarti, stringerti forte e darti un bacio, vorrei dirti quanto mi piaci e quanto sei importante per me anche solo dopo un giorno e invece mi limito a guardarti mentre il tassista scende dall’auto e sorridendo ti si avvicina. Ti volti verso di me, sei triste anche tu. Non dici niente, mi guardi alcuni istanti e poi torni a fissare l’uomo. Parlate un po’, ma non sento quello che dite a causa del motore acceso. Lui fa per afferrare il trolley, ma tu non vuoi. Ti vedo prendere la borsa ed estrarre il portafogli. Gli porgi dei soldi mentre lui all’inizio stupito e poi quasi arrabbiato li prende e torna verso il posto di guida. Sale e se ne va senza di te che ti giri e ti fermi a guardarmi. Il taxi è già partito ed io riprendo a respirare, se te ne fossi andata davvero sarei svenuta qui.  
Scendo i pochi gradini dell’ingresso e mi avvicino a te, non so con quale forza non ti salto al collo e ti stringo forte.  
“Che succede Kayleen ?” Ti chiedo in un sussurro.  
Vedo i tuoi occhi arrossati e quasi non ci credo, ma sembra che tu stia per piangere.  
“Kay per gli amici, tu non vuoi esserlo ? Non voglio andare via Sun. Per favore, fammi restare.”  
Fai un passo verso di me ed io uno indietro come al solito. Cos’hai in mente Kayleen Cooper ? Tu mi farai davvero impazzire, ma ora non riesco ad oppormi a tutto questo.  
“Per favvore.” Dici nel tuo solito italiano stentato ed io non posso fare a meno di sorridere. Riprendo il trolley e lo riporto in camera tua senza aggiungere una parola.  
Quando torno in cucina il caffè si è freddato e ne preparo un'altra moca sempre restando in silenzio.  
Ti siedi a tavola e cominci a spalmare la marmellata sui pancake che ti ho preparato.  
“Resterai in silenzio per tutto il giorno ?” Mi dici.  
Sorrido lievemente e mi siedo accanto a te.  
“Mi pare di vedere la parvenza di un sorriso o sto sognando ?” Mi dici illuminando la stanza coi tuoi occhi.  
Adesso sorrido apertamente e ti mando a quel paese.  
“E se fossi salita sul taxi davvero, mi avresti lasciato andare via ?”  
“Perché mai avrei dovuto fermarti ?”  
“Stronza.” Dici.  
“Scema.” Rispondo a tono.  
“Perché ce l’hai con me ?” Mi chiedi.  
“Non ce l’ho con te, è proprio l’esatto contrario.”  
“Spiegati Sun, permettimi di capire.”  
Accidenti a te, perché ti comporti come se ci conoscessimo da una vita ? Sembra quasi che tu sia preoccupata per me, che io non ti sia indifferente.  
“Mi è successa una cosa tanti anni fa che … ”  
Tu mi guardi in trepidante attesa, ma io non riesco a continuare, mi fa troppo male parlare di quello che mi è successo, non so se ce la farò mai.  
“Non ti preoccupare Sun, me lo dirai quando ti sentirai pronta a farlo. Ora non ci pensare più. L’importante è che tu stia bene e che non sia io la causa del tuo malessere.”  
“Tu non hai colpe. Dovrai avere molta pazienza con me se vorrai diventare mia amica.”  
Sorridi e mi abbracci. Sei la Kayleen spensierata di ieri e torniamo a ridere. Sei così dolce e tenera in questo momento. Ti guardo e mi perdo nel verde dei tuoi occhi che mi attirano come magneti e che in un solo giorno mi hanno conquistato completamente. Sei bella da morire quando ridi, quando ti commuovi, quando ti arrabbi e mi offendi, quando fai la scema o sei alticcia. Che mi prende quando siamo così vicine ? Cosa mi stai facendo ? Come sopravvivrò senza di te ?  
Con tutte queste scaramucce da fidanzatine si è fatto tardi e stamattina non faremo proprio nessuna gita, ma ti propongo di andare da Ligresti nel pomeriggio, passeremo a salutarlo.  
Tu accetti.  
Per il resto della mattina gironzoli per il giardino e nei dintorni mentre io riordino le camere, pulisco il bagno e sistemo un po’ di cose. Preparo il pranzo e verso le undici e mezza ti vedo entrare in casa con un mazzolino di fiori di campo. Ti avvicini e me li porgi.  
“Per te.”  
Prendo i fiori, li annuso e starnutisco. Scoppiamo a ridere.  
Tu sei allegra, sul tuo viso è scomparsa ogni ombra scura. Decidiamo di partire subito dopo pranzo.  
Ci avviamo in camera per prepararci, tu vai prima di me che ho rassettato la cucina.  
Mentre passo in corridoio noto la porta di camera tua aperta e ti vedo toglierti il vestito. Sotto hai solo gli slip, sei di spalle mezza nuda ed io resto lì paralizzata a guardare anche quando ti giri e mi vedi. Per qualche istante non riesco a fare niente, nemmeno a scusarmi per questa invasione di privacy. Il mio viso si infiamma e finalmente distolgo lo sguardo proprio quando tu mi chiudi la porta in faccia e sento una risata cristallina.  
Che idiota sono stata, restare lì a fissarti con la bava alla bocca, nemmeno un uomo si sarebbe comportato così. Sicuramente ti sembrerò davvero una stupida o peggio ancora una maniaca.  
Arrivo in camera e mi cambio, indosso un paio di jeans e una maglietta azzurra che risalta i miei occhi. Ai piedi i miei stivali da cowgirl. Al collo lego la mia bandana azzurra a fiori rossi. Mi guardo allo specchio e mi piaccio.  
Esco e ti ritrovo davanti alla mia porta. Sono ancora imbarazzatissima per poco fa, ma tu sei sorridente e per niente infastidita.  
“Va bene così ?” Mi chiedi con quell’espressione sbarazzina.  
Indossi anche tu dei jeans, una maglietta bianca e un paio di scarpe da ginnastica.  
“Sei perfetta, come sempre.”  
“Davvero ?” Dici tirando un respiro di sollievo.  
“Pensavo che questo abbigliamento non sarebbe andato bene per cavalcare.”  
“Non ti preoccupare, sei splendida.”  
Arrossisco mentre tu sorridi sorniona.  
Divago e scostandomi ti chiedo di seguirmi verso le scuderie. Qui troviamo Antonio che sta ferrando i cavalli. Lui si scusa, ma li ha ferrati tutti tranne Fulmine, quindi possiamo cavalcare solo lui. Per te va più che bene, mentre per me non sarà facile averti appiccicata addosso. Sello il cavallo e partiamo subito dopo. Mi stringi in vita e ti avvicini un po’ troppo.  
Ti sento dietro di me, mi tieni ai fianchi e avvicini il tuo viso fino a sfiorare i miei capelli. Sento il tuo respiro sul mio orecchio e come sempre quando ti avvicini il mio corpo reagisce immediatamente. Il cuore parte a mille, la pelle si increspa e mi manca il respiro. Ho proprio l’impressione che questa passeggiata mi costerà cara.


	4. Le cascatelle

CAPITOLO 3

Le cascatelle

Arriviamo al confine delle mie terre con quelle di Ligresti e prendiamo la strada sterrata dirette alla sua cascina. Lo troviamo disteso sull’amaca all’ombra dei tigli.  
Scendiamo da cavallo e ci avviciniamo a lui.  
“Ehi, guarda guarda chi si vede. Miss Skyler qual buon vento ? E chi è la deliziosa creatura insieme a lei ?” Dice lui scendendo con nonchalance.  
“Signor Ligresti, per favore mi chiami Sun e la mia amica si chiama Kayleen”  
“Non so perché ma non mi sembra di queste parti.”  
“Sì. La signorina è inglese.” Dico.  
“Scozzese.” mi correggi.  
“Che piacere conoscerla Kayleen.”  
Ci porge la mano e ci saluta con un baciamano molto galante, come al solito. Ovviamente parla fluentemente l’inglese.  
“Ce l’ha fatta a venirmi a trovare.” Dice guardandomi con quello sguardo indagatore.  
“Sono rientrata solo un paio di settimane fa, dovevo sistemarmi prima di ricambiare l’invito, perché vorrei invitarla a cena una di queste sere se è libero”  
“Perché no ? E ci sarà anche la sua amica ?” E ti sorride.  
“Lei è un marpione signor Ligresti.” Gli dico sorridendo.  
“Suvvia Skyler, questo deve concedermelo. Un vecchietto come me è felice di passare una bella serata con due bellissime ragazze come voi e poi è sempre meglio essere in compagnia se no la gente tornerà a sparlare di noi e a dire in giro che abbiamo una storia.”  
Tu ci guardi stupita mentre Ligresti ed io scoppiamo a ridere.  
“Skyler credo proprio che abbiamo fatto prendere un colpo alla tua amica. Non si preoccupi Kayleen, Skyler ed io siamo solo buoni amici, non abbiamo mai avuto una storia, anche se …”  
“Giacomo ... non ho parole. Che ti prende oggi ?” Dico stupita.  
“Se avessi vent’anni di meno ti farei vedere io, ma ti assicuro che anche ora non sono così male.”  
Sorrido e cerco di immaginarlo più giovane che ci prova con me.  
“Non ti lamentare Giacomo, lo so benissimo che hai uno stuolo di donne che ti fa la corte.”  
“Ma l’unica che mi interessa non mi vuole.” E ride ancora.  
“Quindi la nostra Sun è una rubacuori, me lo dica lei che la conosce, quanti ne ha già spezzati ?” Chiedi tu curiosa, ma quello che mi stupisce di più è che abbia detto la nostra Sun, nostra ….  
Giacomo solleva il sopracciglio e mi guarda, lo ha notato anche lui.  
“Kayleen le consiglio di stare attenta, il fatto è che Skyler ha quel fascino animale che usa come un’arma a doppio taglio. Non si rende nemmeno conto di quanto sia attraente e tutti cadiamo ai suoi piedi …. non è così ?” Dice ammiccandoti.  
Ti osservo incredula. Giacomo sta mettendo in guardia te quando invece dovrei essere io a stare attenta. E poi cosa significa che “tutti cadiamo ai suoi piedi” ?  
Tu lo guardi e arrossisci poi vi girate verso di me.  
“Vi divertite tanto a prendermi per il di dietro vero ?” Dico facendo quasi il broncio.  
“Vede ? Che le dicevo, non se ne rende nemmeno conto.” Continua lui ridendo.  
“Smettila Giacomo. Siamo venute qui anche per un altro motivo oltre quello di farti visita.”  
“Bene, ora capisco tutto. Volevi qualcosa, per questo sei qui ? Grazie mille Skyler.”  
“Ma dai Giacomo.”  
Lui ci conduce sul retro della casa e ci fa portare qualcosa da bere dalla sua governante.  
Ci sediamo e ci beviamo una birra fresca.  
“Cosa vuoi Skyler, dimmi in cosa posso aiutarti ?”  
“Volevo solo accompagnare Kayleen ad ammirare le cascatelle della tua tenuta.”  
“E c’è bisogno di chiedermelo ?”  
“Lo sai che voglio sempre la massima chiarezza tra di noi. Non mi permetterei mai di invadere il tuo territorio senza il tuo permesso.” Rido mentre glielo dico.  
“A me invece farebbe piacere invadere il tuo, ma … credo di non avere più tante speranze ormai.” E ti guarda sornione. Tu arrossisci di nuovo. Sono sempre più incredula e confusa. Cosa sta succedendo ?  
“Che ne dite se facciamo una cavalcata insieme e poi cenate con me ? Mi farebbe molto piacere.”  
Ci guardiamo e tu annuisci.  
“Benissimo, mi vado a cambiare e avverto lo stalliere. Siete solo con un cavallo, lo fate perché lo trovate romantico o …”  
“Taglia corto con queste battutacce, Antonio aveva ferrato tutti i cavalli tranne Fulmine.”  
“Si certo, bella come scusa vero Kayleen ?”  
“La devo smentire signor Ligresti, quello che ha detto Sun è vero.”  
“La prego Kayleen, mi chiami Giacomo o mi farà sentire troppo vecchio.”  
“Come vuole Giacomo.”  
Lui ti sorride e tu continui ad arrossire, non vorrei che il marpione avesse fatto colpo.  
Quando ci lascia per andare a cambiarsi affronto l’argomento.  
“Ti piace Giacomo per caso ?”  
Mi guardi stranita.  
“Sei gelosa Sun ?”  
“Gelosa ? E perché mai dovrei esserlo.”  
“Allora cosa ti importa se mi piace ?” Dici infastidita.  
“E’ un uomo affascinante, ci sa fare con le donne e ne ha parecchie. Per lui saresti solo un avventura.”  
La tua espressione cambia improvvisamente, ora sembri proprio arrabbiata.  
“E perché dovrebbe essere un problema, potrei benissimo volerla vivere anch’io un’avventura o ti dà fastidio ?”  
“Fai pure, ti ho solo messo in guardia.”  
“Credi davvero che sia una ragazzina ?”  
“Non volevo dire questo. E’ solo che lo conosco e …”  
“Non sei tenuta a fare la mia guardia del corpo, non ne ho bisogno e mi offende il fatto che tu pensi che non sappia badare a me stessa. Credi che col mio lavoro non abbia mai avuto a che fare con tipi come lui ?”  
“Scusa Kayleen, non ti volevo offendere.” Ti allontani da me borbottando e vai verso le aiuole di rose che circondano la casa. Che caratteraccio.  
“Problemi in paradiso ?”  
Mi sento trasalire quando Giacomo mi coglie alle spalle di sorpresa.  
“Che stai insinuando scusa.”  
“Ti piace vero ? Hai ragione, è una creatura meravigliosa.”  
“Non dire cavolate e smettila di mettermi in ridicolo davanti a lei.”  
“Sei innamorata Skyler ? Siamo già a questo punto ?”  
Lo guardo sconcertata. Ma che cavolo sta dicendo ? Mi sto davvero comportando come se fossi innamorata di te ?  
“Chi tace acconsente.”  
“Non ho voglia di discutere soprattutto non davanti a lei.” Dico cercando di chiudere il discorso.  
“Lo so, l’ho capito che tieni molto a quella morettina. Lo ammetto è davvero magnifica, ma dove l’hai trovata ?” Insiste lui.  
“Lei ha trovato me.”   
“Hai conquistato un altro cuore mia cara Skyler.”  
Sto quasi per mandarlo a quel paese quando tu ti avvicini e ti rivolgi a lui.  
“Le sue aiuole sono meravigliose.”  
“Mai quanto lei Kayleen.” Insiste Giacomo  
“Le faccio i miei complimenti, questa casa è stupenda, ma per favore mi chiami Kay.” Gli dici sorridendo maliziosa. Quindi ora anche lui è un tuo amico ? Ti piace davvero così tanto ?  
Giacomo è vestito in modo impeccabile col suo completo da equitazione e con la sua solita galanteria ci conduce verso le stalle. Giorgio ha già preparato due cavalli.  
“Tu Skyler prendi Fulmine vero ?” Chiede Giacomo col suo solito sorriso smagliante.  
“Certo.”  
Ti aiuta a salire e fa lo stesso con me poi sale lui. Ci fa strada e facciamo tutto il giro della sua tenuta che è piuttosto grande, molto più della mia. Durante la passeggiata non fa che parlare con te e tu ne sembri compiaciuta, non fosse altro che per farmi dispetto.  
Ad un certo punto penso addirittura di togliermi di mezzo e lasciarvi soli, ma poi ci ripenso e decido di calmarmi e restare con voi, non posso lasciare a Ligresti campo libero, non con te.  
Tornati in cascina ci rinfreschiamo un po’ ed io quasi non ti rivolgo la parola. Anche tu sei fredda con me, ma non con Giacomo e durante la cena non fate che flirtare, mi sento il terzo incomodo. Quando decidiamo di tornare a casa Giacomo ci offre il suo cavallo, ma lasciandomi basita tu vuoi tornare con me.  
“La ringrazio Giacomo, ma possiamo benissimo tornare esattamente come siamo venute. E’ stato un piacere, ho trascorso una piacevolissima giornata.”  
Lui sorride e mi guarda.  
“Skyler, sei proprio fortunata lo sai ?” Mi dice facendomi l’occhiolino.  
Quasi sobbalzo per lo stupore.  
“Buonanotte ragazze.”  
Lo salutiamo e torniamo sui nostri passi.  
Sulla strada del ritorno oramai a notte fonda non diciamo una parola. Tu mi stringi e appoggi la testa sulla mia spalla, hai un profumo meraviglioso e il tuo corpo è caldo, maledettamente caldo, ma mai quanto il mio che sta prendendo fuoco.  
Cavalchiamo placidamente e ci vuole più di mezz’ora per raggiungere la mia casetta e tu ogni tanto ti fai più vicina e muovi il tuo viso fra i miei capelli. Se non la smetti esploderò.  
Finalmente a destinazione porto Fulmine dentro alle scuderie e tu mi precedi in salotto. Quando rientro anch’io sei già sotto la doccia. Io mi chiudo in camera mia e aspetto che tu torni nella tua prima di usare il bagno.  
Resto a lungo davanti alla finestra a fissare le stelle. Quando ormai penso che tu ti sia addormentata vado in bagno e mi faccio una doccia rigorosamente fredda.  
Torno in camera mia e mi siedo tra i cuscini col mio notebook sulle ginocchia e scrivo di te, di noi e di quello che provo. Ho bisogno di scaricare la tensione e ci riesco solo scrivendo.  
Che giornata strana. Mi sono divertita, ma in effetti non capisco quello che sta succedendo. Hai flirtato sempre con Giacomo, ma ti vedevo che ogni tanto mi cercavi. Ogni volta che ti beccavo con lo sguardo su di me facevi finta di niente, ma mi sono accorta lo stesso. Non so cosa pensare di te piccola Kayleen. Lo so che non dovrei pensarti in un modo diverso dall’amicizia, che non ho la minima speranza con te. Non so nemmeno quando ho iniziato a pensarti così, so solo che sto proprio bene quando mi sei vicina. Hai risvegliato la mia anima e quando andrai via io morirò un’altra volta e non faccio che pensare a quanto sarei felice se solo fosse vero. Se tutto quello che sta succedendo volesse dire quello che spero con tutto il cuore, ma che non è possibile.  
Mi addormento verso le tre del mattino e dormo solo un paio d’ore, al risveglio vado in cucina a preparare la colazione. La mia gattina è arrabbiata perché ieri l’abbiamo lasciata sola, ma stanotte ha fatto la stronzetta perché ha dormito nella tua stanza. Questa traditrice di una felina ti preferisce a me, ma non posso darle torto, sei adorabile ed io sto sempre peggio. Ieri con Giacomo ero davvero gelosa e mi ha fatto piacere quando sei voluta tornare con me, per un attimo avevo pensato che avresti passato la notte con lui.  
Sto seduta sulla veranda quando arriva la traditrice e mi struscia le gambe.  
“Smettila di fare la leccapiedi, sei una bastarda. Torna dalla tua preferita invece di provarci con me solo per avere la tua razione di cibo. Sei una venduta, vattene.”  
Cutie mi guarda come se mi avesse davvero capita e sale sulle mie ginocchia facendomi le fusa quando di solito non lo fa mai.  
“E’ inutile che ci provi, non ci casco. Mi hai tradito ed io non lo sopporto anche se sei un gatto.”  
“Sei gelosa anche di una gattina ?” Sento la tua voce e mi volto verso di te.  
“Ben svegliata. Ho già preparato la colazione, manca solo di accendere il fuoco alla moca.”  
Faccio per rientrare nel salotto senza guardarti in faccia e tu mi fermi.  
“Ti prego non ricominciamo a litigare, non lo sopporto.”   
“Nemmeno io, te lo assicuro.” E vado dritta in cucina.   
“Allora perché non mi guardi ?” Dici seguendomi.  
“Smettila Kayleen, non ho voglia di discutere stamattina.”  
“E’ per Giacomo ? Per come ho flirtato con lui ?”  
“Ah davvero ? Hai flirtato con lui ? Non me ne ero accorta.” Dico ironicamente.  
“Dai Sun … io non …”  
“Kayleen, non devi scusarti. Sei una giovane donna libera e puoi fare quello che vuoi, non mi devi dare spiegazioni. Non sono gelosa e non voglio sapere niente. Se ti piace Giacomo e vuoi stare con lui puoi farlo senza problemi. Stanotte saresti potuta restare.”  
“Cosa ? Ma per chi mi hai presa ? Pensi sul serio che sarei voluta restare con lui ? Che sarei andata a letto con uno sconosciuto ?” Dici offesa.  
Mi sento proprio una stronza ad averlo pensato.  
“Credi davvero che io sia tanto frivola ?” Insisti.  
“Non ho mai detto questo, non l’ho nemmeno pensato. Lo so benissimo che non sei frivola.”  
“Allora cosa c’è che non va ? Pensavi che volessi dormire con lui perché l’altra sera volevo farlo con te ?”  
Resto ferma a guardarti senza parole. Che vuol dire che volevi farlo con me ?  
“Dormire con te è diverso che dormire con lui. Mi piace stare con te. Mi sento così bene, in pace con me stessa, al sicuro. Tu mi fai stare bene.” Dici sorridendo lievemente.  
Ora capisco, per un attimo avevo frainteso. Non ho la minima speranza lo so devo mettermi l’animo in pace.  
“Kayleen, fra qualche giorno te ne andrai da qui e non ci rivedremo più, non complichiamoci la vita.”  
“Quindi non vedi l’ora che me ne vada ? Non riesci nemmeno a chiamarmi Kay, non ne vuoi sapere proprio niente di me, vero ?”  
“No, assolutamente. E’ l’esatto contrario, non voglio legarmi troppo a te perché so già che quando mi lascerai soffrirò.”  
“Anche tu sei importante per me.” Mi dici abbracciandomi.  
Per un po’ rimango con le braccia a penzoloni, non so che fare. Vorrei stringerti, vorrei abbracciarti forte e non lasciarti andare mai più, ma presto sarai solo un ricordo ed io non posso lasciarmi andare con te, proprio non posso o mi distruggeresti sul serio.  
Quando vedi che non ricambio l’abbraccio ti allontani quel tanto per guardarmi.  
“Che c’è Sun, non sono degna nemmeno di un abbraccio ?” Dici con gli occhi lucidi.   
Vorrei tanto capire che intenzioni hai, ma non ha senso farlo, non ha senso abbracciarsi e cercare di diventare amiche. Non ha senso perché non potrei mai diventare tua amica visto che …  
Mi scosto e tu ci rimani male.  
Ti allontani leggermente e mi guardi, ma continui a tenermi fra le tue braccia.  
“Kayleen per carità lasciami stare.”  
“Sun, ti prego guardami.”  
Cerco di evitare il tuo sguardo e di allontanarmi da te.  
“Per favore, lasciami.” Dico alla fine consapevole di ferirti.  
Allenti l’abbraccio e ti stacchi da me che finalmente riesco a prendere fiato.  
Ti vedo avvilita, ma non posso rincuorarti perché sto peggio di te. In silenzio, ma riusciamo a fare colazione. Appena terminato riprendi Cutie in braccio e mi guardi mentre rassetto la cucina.  
Dopo una decina di minuti ti riavvicini.  
“Allora che facciamo stamattina ?” Dici tornando l’allegra ragazza che sei e adesso non posso fare altro che sorridere. Sei proprio straordinaria, un attimo fa stavamo quasi per litigare ed ora ti comporti come se non fosse successo niente. Sei davvero fantastica.  
“Vuoi andare alle cascate ?” Ti chiedo.  
“Mi farebbe piacere.” E torni a sorridere come una bambina.  
“Ce l’hai il costume ?”  
“Certo.”  
“Allora portalo, l’acqua sarà un po’ freddina ma se te la senti potremmo fare una nuotata.”  
Preparo qualcosa per il pranzo, prendo il cesto da picnic, una coperta, il costume, degli asciugamani e ci dirigiamo alle scuderie. Antonio non è ancora arrivato, ma ci penso io a preparare i cavalli. Io prendo Black e tu Fulmine come l’altra volta.  
Ci incamminiamo e scherziamo per tutto il tempo. Sei meravigliosa stamattina, di una dolcezza infinita.  
Arriviamo alle cascate verso le dieci e trenta. Sei felicissima e il posto ti piace, vuoi fare il bagno ma ti sconsiglio di provarci adesso.  
“L’acqua è gelata a quest’ora. Dopo pranzo aspetteremo le tre ore di rito e verso le quattro del pomeriggio proveremo a tuffarci. A quell’ora forse l’acqua si sarà riscaldata un po’ di più.”  
Accetti e prima di pranzare decidiamo di prendere un po’ di sole. Ti spalmo la crema solare. Inutile dire che quando ti massaggio la schiena e le gambe devo farmi del male per non guardare troppo quel sedere pazzesco che hai.  
Quando fai lo stesso con me ti soffermi a toccare i miei tagli sulla schiena ai quali da due giorni non avevo più pensato, ma non mi chiedi niente.  
Ci crogioliamo al sole come lucertole fino a mezzogiorno passato poi mangiamo qualcosa. Sei allegra e spensierata come i tuoi ventiquattro anni. E’ la prima volta che vivo una situazione simile e mi sento quasi una liceale.   
Dopo pranzo ci stendiamo di nuovo al sole, ma stavolta ti metti vicino a me. Io prona e tu supina con quegli occhialoni sul quel nasino delizioso.  
Hai gli occhi chiusi mentre ti guardo, sei stupenda. Tieni una gamba sollevata e le mani distese lungo i fianchi. Il tuo respiro è impercettibile non come il mio che è in affanno e mi sento quasi esplodere. Si vede che non provi quello che provo io, sei sempre calma quando mi sei vicina mentre io prendo fuoco e il cuore impazzisce.  
Mentre mi perdo a guardarti mi ritrovo i tuoi occhi puntanti sui miei. Mi hai beccato ed io distolgo lo sguardo imbarazzata.  
“Mi guardavi ?” Chiedi maliziosa.  
“Scusa io … io non … scusa davvero … volevo controllare che … che non ti scottassi.”  
“Si certo, come no.”  
Ti metti prona anche tu e ti giri col viso dalla parte opposta. In questo modo posso continuare a guardarti e inevitabilmente gli occhi cadono ancora sul tuo fondo schiena. Sei tonica, soda e senza cellulite, sei l’ottava meraviglia del mondo e faccio uno sforzo pazzesco a non toccarti. Rimango per un po’ accanto a te poi sono costretta ad allontanarmi, non ce la faccio più. Sono le tre e mezzo del pomeriggio, ormai abbiamo digerito ed io non resisto più, devo farmi una doccia fredda cosi prendo una folle rincorsa e mi tuffo a bomba nel laghetto.  
Gli schizzi gelati ti raggiungono e tu gridi per la sorpresa.  
Ammetto che l’acqua è gelata e quasi mi sento male. Tu mi chiedi com’è e ti racconto una piccola bugia.  
“E’ fantastica, dai tuffati anche tu.”  
Ti avvicini e con un piede ti accerti. Ovviamente mi smentisci.  
“Sei pazza, esci subito da lì, l’acqua è freddissima, potresti prenderti una congestione.”  
“Abbiamo mangiato più di tre ore fa, non mi prenderà niente. Dai non fare la fifona, vieni anche tu.”  
Sei in piedi e mi guardi.  
“Non ci penso proprio. Esci subito da lì o ti sentirai male.” Insisti.  
“Non ci penso proprio.” Ti scimmiotto e tu socchiudi gli occhi.  
“Vogliamo scommettere che ti convinco a uscire ?” Dici appoggiando le mani sui fianchi facendo la saputella.  
“No che non ci riuscirai.”  
“Invece sì.”  
Prendi il tuo asciugamano ti copri e dopo qualche secondo ti vedo sventolare il reggiseno del costume.  
“Allora ? Cosa vorresti insinuare ?” Ti domando.  
Senza rispondermi armeggi ancora. Mi chiedo se tu ti sia tolta anche gli slip del costume e questo mi fa schizzare il cuore da tutte le parti, più veloce di un flipper.  
Mi viene un’idea malsana che ti farà arrabbiare, ma non posso trattenermi. Esco talmente veloce dall’acqua che quasi non te ne rendi conto. E’ ormai troppo tardi quando ti strappo via l’asciugamano e ti spingo in acqua. Quando riemergi non sei solo incazzata, vorresti uccidermi.   
“Dio è gelata. Gettami l’asciugamano.”  
“Sei pazza, si bagnerà tutto e con uno solo come facciamo ?”  
“Gettami l’asciugamano.” Mi ordini, ma io non lo faccio.  
Quando poco dopo ti vedo uscire dalle acque bella come una venere credo di sentire il mento sbattermi sui piedi. Sono a bocca aperta a sbavare davanti al tuo meraviglioso corpo seminudo che mi si avvicina sinuoso.   
Sei davanti a me e la tua sensualità in un attimo è diventata rabbia. Con una mossa veloce mi getti a terra sull’asciugamano dove avevo preso il sole fino a poco prima e tu sei a cavalcioni sopra di me.  
Ti sento bagnata sul mio ventre è ho un sussulto incontrollato. Questa è la volta buona che impazzirò sul serio.  
Ti rendi conto solo in quel momento di cosa hai appena fatto e di essere a seno nudo. Un rossore violento ti colora il viso e svelta prendi l’asciugamano ammucchiato a terra vicino a noi e ti copri.  
Mi dai le spalle quando afferri il reggiseno che avevi gettato a terra e lo indossi mentre io rimango distesa come un ebete accanto a te.  
Immagino che sarai incazzata nera quando ti volterai e mi preparo già alla tempesta di insulti che mi rivolgerai per lo stupido scherzo di poco fa.  
Ti volti e torni a cavalcioni su di me. Stai ridendo.  
“Sei una stronza.” Dici coi tuoi capelli bagnati appiccicati alle spalle e al seno dove è caduto il mio sguardo. Qualche minuto fa eri quasi nuda su di me. Il cuore riparte a mille quando mi afferri le mani e mi blocchi a terra sporgendoti verso il mio viso.  
“Sei proprio una gran stronza Sunshine Skyler.” Dici continuando a ridere.  
“E tu una scema Kayleen Cooper.”  
“Vuoi provocarmi ?” Insisti e nel farlo ti avvicini un po’ troppo.  
Il tuo sorriso si tramuta in imbarazzo. Arrossisci, ma non mi lasci.  
Diventi seria e mi fissi.  
“Che bellissimi occhi hai. Ho sempre amato gli occhi azzurri, chiari e limpidi come i tuoi.”  
Io invece amo i tuoi, quel verde stupendo nel quale mi sto perdendo anche in questo momento.  
Sono talmente presa dal loro potere ipnotico che quasi non mi rendo conto che ti stai avvicinando pericolosamente, che alterni fissandomi gli occhi e le labbra.  
Mio Dio, vuoi davvero baciarmi ?  
Lo stai per fare, sei completamente sopra di me quando un flash mi fulmina l’anima. Un ricordo doloroso che mi spezza il respiro e mi sposto allontanandomi velocemente col cuore in gola.  
Il mio viso deve esprimere tutto lo smarrimento che provo perché leggo lo stesso sul tuo mentre mi guardi.  
“Sun …”  
“Scusa Kayleen.”   
Mi alzo.   
“Asciugati e rivestiti, torniamo a casa.” Dico con un tono di voce freddo.  
Sono ancora senza fiato mentre il tremore non accenna a diminuire. Tu ovviamente non capisci e per fortuna non mi chiedi niente. Sono al limite di un attacco di panico.  
Riprendiamo la strada di casa senza scambiarci una sola parola, pensavo mi avresti subissata di domande invece non parli, cavalchi silenziosamente con quell’espressione triste e sconsolata. Dovrei spiegarti il motivo del mio gesto, ma adesso non posso, non ci riesco.  
Giunte alle stalle Antonio prende in custodia i cavalli mentre noi entriamo. Cutie è incazzata nera, ha fame ed io mi sono dimenticata di lasciarle dei croccantini nella ciotola. Provvedo e le accarezzo la testolina, lei si sposta stizzita. Questa gatta è peggio di me e quando si offende non perdona.  
Tu prendi una birra nel frigo e vai in salotto. Ti siedi sul divano e mi guardi mentre bevi un sorso. Questa familiarità mi piace, mi fa pensare a noi due come se ci conoscessimo da sempre.  
“Scusa Kayleen, non volevo in alcun modo offenderti.”  
“Se non vuoi offendermi allora spiegami cosa ti sta succedendo. Evidentemente hai un qualche tipo di problema perché ogni volta che mi avvicino tu scappi via. Hai paura di me ?”  
“No assolutamente, come potrei aver paura di te, ma … io … non credo di essere ancora pronta evidentemente.”  
“Pronta per cosa ?”  
“Pronta a parlarti di me e dei miei fantasmi.”  
Resti in silenzio e mi guardi. I tuoi occhi così chiari e limpidi fino a poco fa alle cascate ora sembrano opachi. Ti aspetti sicuramente una spiegazione, ma proprio non ce la faccio.  
Se vuoi diventarmi amica dovrai avere pazienza e se questa pazienza non ce l’hai allora non ci posso fare niente, l’unica soluzione è che tu te ne vada per sempre così da farmi mettere l’animo in pace.  
Mi siedo accanto a te e non diciamo niente, ci sto provando credimi, cerco di trovare il coraggio, ma se solo provo a ricordare sento la nausea salire, inizia a girarmi la testa e provo un senso di soffocamento. Non ci riuscirò mai più.  
Tu per un po’ non fai niente oltre che finire di bere la birra. Cutie sale sul divano tra di noi e l’accarezzi. Lei inizia a fare le fusa, certo che è bastarda dentro. Ci fosse stata una volta che l’ha fatto con me.  
Non riesco ad aprire bocca, non mi esce un suono e temo che tu stia sul punto di andartene. Sento un’insolita tensione fra di noi.  
Cutie sorprendentemente si muove e viene verso di me. Forse ha percepito la mia ansia e mi si accoccola sulle ginocchia continuando a fare le fusa.  
Non si è mai comportata così, mi chiedo se davvero senta il mio disagio.  
Tu per accarezzarla ti avvicini e le fai dei grattini sotto il mento. Lei si mette zampe all’aria e ti ritorna il sorriso.  
“Hai ragione è una gran ruffiana.”   
Finalmente mi guardi con un’espressione più distesa. Ti invito a farti una doccia, abbiamo ancora i capelli bagnati e siamo piuttosto infreddolite entrambe.  
Acconsenti e mi lasci sola con Cutie che rimane distesa sulle mie ginocchia. L’accarezzo e lei si lascia fare, oggi è davvero strana.  
Quando torni sei in tenuta sportiva, inutile ripetere quanto tu sia bella qualsiasi cosa abbia addosso, probabilmente lo saresti anche vestita di stracci.  
Ti lascio con la gatta e vado io. Rimango sotto la doccia più del dovuto, ma il getto dell’acqua calda mi rilassa e in questo momento ne ho un disperato bisogno.  
Sono davanti allo specchio che scruto il mio viso di ragazza ventottenne e mi soffermo come al solito a toccare la piccola cicatrice sulla fronte nascosta sotto i capelli che mi fa ricordare sempre chi sono. Poi ripenso alla giornata e alle implicazioni di quello che è successo.   
Mi hai provocato per tutto il tempo e quello che è successo prima che ce ne andassimo ne è la prova. Eri sopra di me e ti stavi avvicinando alle mie labbra, fin dove ti saresti spinta ? Possibile che volessi davvero baciarmi o addirittura fare l’amore con me ? Ho sempre pensato a te come a miss etero per eccellenza, non ho mai sentito di tue storie con altre donne, ma d’altronde anche io non sono mai stata con una donna, a dire il vero non sono mai stata con nessuno dopo quello che mi è successo. Sono sempre più confusa, ma questo non cambia proprio niente. Qualsiasi cosa tu possa provare per me non potrà mai accadere niente fra di noi perché tu te ne andrai ed io non sopporterei di perderti dopo averti avuta.   
Scaccio questi pensieri e mi rivesto. Torno in cucina senza asciugarmi i capelli. Sono in corridoio quando ti sento parlare. Dapprima penso che tu lo stia facendo con Cutie e tra me sorrido, ma poi ti sento interagire con qualcuno e mi fermo ad ascoltare anche se non dovrei.  
“Ma che stai dicendo, perché avrei dovuto tenerglielo nascosto ?”  
Silenzio.  
“Non me ne frega niente di quello stramaledetto film.”  
Di nuovo una pausa.  
“Senti lo so che lo fai per il mio bene, ma questa volta non farò quello che mi chiedi. Ho seguito sempre i tuoi consigli, ma questo no, assolutamente no.”  
Ancora silenzio.  
“Il discorso si chiude qui, non ho intenzione di continuare a litigare. Ci vediamo al mio ritorno e probabilmente mi tratterrò qualche giorno in più.”  
Silenzio di nuovo.  
“Quello che provo per lei sono solo cazzi miei. Ora mi sto stancando, non ti permetto … fai come ti pare, troverò un altro manager.”  
Chiudi il telefono mentre un tarlo inizia a rodermi in testa. La mia bocca sorride, ma i miei occhi si riempiono di lacrime mentre tutti i pezzi tornano al loro posto e quello che continuava a tormentarmi ora si mostra ben chiaro ai miei occhi.  
Non riesco a credere di essere stata così sciocca da pensare che fossi venuta qui per caso e soprattutto che io potessi davvero piacerti. Asciugo gli occhi e mentre tu ti conficchi dolorosamente nel mio cuore come una spina, faccio dei lunghi respiri e riprendo a camminare verso di te.


	5. L'inganno

CAPITOLO 4

L’inganno

Quando rientro in cucina fai finta di niente e accarezzi la gatta che ancora è sul divano con te.  
“Con chi stavi parlando ?” Ti chiedo seria.  
“Col mio manager, l’ho chiamato perché erano un paio di giorni che mi cercava.”  
“Cosa voleva, non ti lascia in pace nemmeno in vacanza ?”Continuo quasi con rabbia.  
Tu esiti un attimo a rispondere, devi aver percepito il mio disappunto.  
“Lo sai come sono i manager, ti rompono sempre le scatole col lavoro.”  
“Veramente non ne ho proprio idea, come potrei saperlo.”  
Sei in difficoltà, non sai cosa dire.  
“Dimmi la verità Kayleen, non mentirmi.”  
Mi guardi smarrita.  
“Insiste sulla sceneggiatura.”  
“Ti ha chiesto se l’hai letta ?”  
Improvvisamente ti alzi e vieni verso di me.  
“Hai scritto tu il romanzo intitolato “Si può morire più di una volta” ?”  
Sono senza parole, nonostante già lo immaginassi, averne la conferma fa ancora più male.  
“Sì” Rispondo.  
“Allora il film che mi hanno proposto è quello tratto dal tuo libro.”  
“Ma dai ?” Dico abbassando la testa sorridendo amaramente.  
Per quanto cerchi di mantenere il controllo e la calma sento il cuore a mille e gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime, ma non posso piangere davanti a te. Ricaccio indietro il nodo in gola e mi sforzo di non lasciarmi andare allo sconforto che in poco si trasforma in rabbia.  
“Come fai a sapere che l’ho scritto io, sto usando uno pseudonimo.” Ti dico col respiro in affanno.  
“Garrett il mio manager lo ha saputo da una amico del regista.”  
“Un amico di Jack Miller ?”  
“Sì.”  
Comincio a fare su e giù per la stanza.  
“Tu lo sapevi fin dall’inizio. Non sei capitata qui per caso.” Ti accuso seccamente senza riuscire a trattenermi.  
“No, te lo giuro.” Ti giustifichi.  
“E dovrei crederci ?” Insisto.  
“Sun, non arrabbiarti ti prego.”  
“Cosa vuoi Kayleen, parla chiaro.”  
Alzo la voce e tu ti agiti.  
“Non voglio assolutamente niente.”  
“Senti perdonami, ma non ci credo. Vieni qui da Los Angeles apparentemente senza motivo, poi scopro che ti hanno proposto il film della mia sceneggiatura, non lo trovi strano ? Che possibilità c’erano che ci incontrassimo per caso ?”  
“E’ stato Luciano a portarmi da te, lo hai scordato ?” Alzi la voce anche tu ora.  
La rabbia monta dentro di me.  
“Se volevi un aiuto con la sceneggiatura potevi chiedermelo subito, lo avrei fatto senza alcun problema, perché mentirmi ?”  
“Non ti ho mentito, ti prego stai calma.”  
Continuo a non crederti.  
“Tutta quella sceneggiata al salice. Tu che rimani sorpresa di scoprire che scrivo e fai finta di non sapere niente. Dio Kayleen, ma come ti sei permessa, come ti è venuto in mente di comportarti così. Ti avrei aiutato volentieri se me lo avessi chiesto. Ne sarei stata felice, ma ora …  
“Per favore Sun … non è come può sembrare.”  
“Ah no ? E cosa dovrei pensare secondo te dopo quello che ho sentito ? Tu lo sapevi, sapevi chi ero, che avevo scritto il romanzo e la sceneggiatura e non so cos’altro. Mi hai mentito e ti sei presa gioco di me. Come posso fare a perdonarti ora, me lo spieghi ?” Dico quasi con le lacrime agli occhi. Se non piango è per non darti la soddisfazione di godere del mio dolore.  
“Cosa sono stata per te ? Una da prendere per i fondelli ? Da rigirare a tuo piacimento ? Da sedurre per avere un ruolo da protagonista in un film ?”  
Mi asciugo velocemente gli occhi umidi.  
“Sono stata proprio una stupida, una vera idiota a crederti a lasciarmi ingannare dai tuoi occhi. Sei una stronza, una stramaledetta stronza.”  
“Sun … ti prego ascoltami. Lascia che ti spieghi.” Continui a dire quasi impaurita.  
“Ma cosa cazzo vuoi spiegare.” Ora comincio con le parolacce. Sto davvero uscendo di testa.  
Ti avvicini ed io mi allontano. Non voglio che mi tocchi, non voglio che tu dica niente.  
“Sun …” Continui a chiamarmi, ma stavolta hai la voce rotta dal pianto anche tu. Stai portando avanti la recita in maniera magistrale. Non ti fermi nemmeno davanti all’evidenza.  
Faccio alcuni passi indietro e poi me ne vado, esco velocemente dalla stanza.  
“Sun, per favore.”  
Mi rincorri e mi raggiungi nelle scuderie.  
“Sunshine fermati, parliamo.”  
“E di cosa, delle tue menzogne ?”  
“Non ti sto mentendo, come faccio a convincerti ?”  
Prendo Black e cerco di montarlo, ma tu mi afferri. Mi scanso con troppa enfasi e ti faccio cadere.  
Quando vedo lo sgomento nei tuoi occhi mi vergogno di quello che ho fatto e mi fermo.  
Lascio il cavallo e mi avvicino per aiutarti. Sono ancora arrabbiata con te, ma non volevo farti del male. Ti afferro la mano e ti sollevo. Quando sei in piedi davanti a me cerco di lasciare la tua presa, ma tu mi trattieni e l’attimo dopo mi stai abbracciando.  
Mi stringi forte, ma io non corrispondo al tuo abbraccio. Il tuo respiro sul collo mi fa increspare la pelle mentre il cuore va a mille quasi a voler sfondare la gabbia toracica. Una parte di me vorrebbe ascoltare ciò che hai da dire, vorrebbe darti un’opportunità, mentre l’altra non ne vuole sapere più niente. Mi hai ingannata e soprattutto mi hai ferita profondamente. Quello che mi fa più rabbia è che nonostante tutto non riesco a lasciarti andare e vorrei che il tempo si fermasse qui in questo preciso momento col tuo corpo stretto al mio, col tuo calore che mi sta bruciando viva.  
“Perché non torniamo dentro ?” Dici con un timido sorriso.  
Mi scosto allontanandomi da te e ci dirigiamo in cucina.  
Preparo la cena senza dire una parola nonostante tu abbia provato diverse volte ad attaccare discorso. Alla fine ti arrendi e ceniamo tristemente.  
Sparecchio e tu mi aiuti con i piatti, io lavo e tu asciughi.  
Quando abbiamo sistemato tutto ci accomodiamo fuori in veranda e continua sempre quel silenzio imbarazzante, non riusciamo ad uscire da questa situazione di stallo che si è creata. Tu hai paura mentre io sono incazzata e delusa, profondamente amareggiata.  
“Sono stanca, andrei a dormire.” Dico rompendo il silenzio.  
Sei d’accordo anche tu, chiudiamo tutto e ognuna si ritira in camera sua. Cutie viene da te, ma non mi importa, in fondo ti avrà ancora per poco.  
Mi cambio e mi siedo sul letto. Prendo il portatile, ma non riesco a scrivere proprio niente, mi stai confondendo, non riesco più a ragionare. Quello che è successo oggi pomeriggio ha cambiato tutto. Alle cascate cosa stavi per fare, che intenzioni avevi ? Sembrava che tu stessi per …  
Volevi baciarmi per sedurmi ? Per portare avanti il tuo inganno ? Per avvolgermi ancora di più tra le tue spire ?  
Chi sei Kayleen, cosa vuoi da me ? Vuoi davvero distruggermi ?  
Mi addormento col portatile sulle gambe. Mi risveglio a notte fonda e ho una gran sete.  
Vado in cucina e poco dopo arriva Cutie che si avvicina subito alla ciotola dei croccantini.  
Questa gatta vive per mangiare. Ne prendo un po’ dalla busta e l’accontento. L’accarezzo e mi siedo per terra vicino a lei. Non mi rendo nemmeno conto che le lacrime scivolano lungo le mie guance. Con una mano le asciugo e alzando lo sguardo ti trovo in piedi davanti a me. Per un attimo mi fai quasi paura e mi scanso.  
“Stai bene Sun ?”  
Ti avvicini e ti inginocchi vicino a me.  
“No, non sto bene.”  
Stai per abbracciarmi ma mi allontano e ci rimani male.  
“Se solo avessi la compiacenza di ascoltarmi per cinque minuti.”  
“Ho già sentito abbastanza.”  
“Lo so quello che hai sentito e capisco che tu sia delusa e …”  
“Delusa ? Ma ti rendi conto di quello che dici ? Ti rendi conto di quello che hai fatto ?”  
“Le cose non stanno come pensi tu, se mi lasciassi spiegare, se …”  
“Non serve a niente spiegare, lo faresti a tuo vantaggio ed io non ti credo più ormai. E poi a dirla tutta presto te ne andrai a che serve spiegare e cercare di capire. Odiandoti ti scorderò prima.”  
Con queste ultime parole ti lascio senza fiato, lo vedo dallo sgomento nei tuoi occhi. Stavolta credo di aver esagerato, ma non mi hai dato scelta. Mi hai ingannata e questo non lo perdono nemmeno a te.  
Torni in piedi, hai le lacrime agli occhi. Non smetto di fissarti, ma il mio sguardo è freddo, adirato.  
Te ne vai, ti chiudi nella tua stanza mentre io rimango in salotto e mi lascio cadere sul divano. Mi sento svuotata.  
Non posso fidarmi di te, non posso fidarmi più di nessuno. E’ l’unico modo per sopravvivere, stare da sola è l’unico modo che ho per tirare avanti. Mi fai paura Kayleen Cooper perché con te avrei voluto provarci davvero, se solo … se solo fosse stato vero il tuo interesse nei miei confronti.  
Chiudo gli occhi, ma non riesco a dormire. Resto immobile per secondi, minuti, ore, non so nemmeno io. Fuori albeggia, ma non ho il coraggio di muovermi fin quando non sento vibrare un telefono, è finito tra un cuscino e l’altro del divano. Lo prendo ed è il tuo e non posso fare a meno di guardarlo.  
C’è un messaggio del tuo manager. Non dovrei, ma non resisto e lo leggo.  
“C’ho pensato, non è detta l’ultima parola. Forse hai ragione tu, fai quello che credi, ma non dimenticare quello che c’è in ballo. Fammi sapere.”  
Il mio cuore si spezza in due. Per quanto già lo sapessi è terribile averne la conferma. Cosa volevi spiegarmi ancora ? Avresti continuato ad ingannarmi ? Ma che persona sei ? Domattina te ne andrai.  
Passo l’ora successiva a piangere.  
Quando sento del movimento provenire dalla tua stanza mi alzo dal divano ed inizio a preparare la colazione. Quando arrivi sono più fredda di un ghiacciolo. Ti chiedo di mangiare e poi di lasciare la mia casa. Ti chiamo un taxi e tu mi fissi sconcertata.  
“Sun, ti prego.”  
“La prossima volta non lasciare il cellulare in giro.”  
Tu lo cerchi con lo sguardo e lo vedi sul divano.  
“Hai controllato il mio telefono ?”  
“Ha squillato, era finito tra i due cuscini. L’ho preso è ho visto che ti era arrivato un messaggio dal tuo manager e sì l’ho letto. Anche se non dovevo l’ho fatto … per fortuna.”  
“Cosa ?” Dici sconcertata.  
Prendi l’iphone e controlli il messaggio di quel grandissimo pezzo di merda.  
Finisci di leggerlo poi mi guardi e non sai cosa dire.  
“E con questo ? Garrett, non ha detto niente di particolare.”  
“A cosa si stava riferendo ? Cosa avresti dovuto fare ?”  
“Voleva che tu mettessi una buona parola con il regista, ma io mi sono rifiutata di chiederti una cosa del genere.”  
“E’ solo questo ? Perché ieri hai tentato di baciarmi ?”  
Tu cambi espressione. Non sei più costernata, ora sei proprio arrabbiata.  
“Ma credi davvero che sarei stata capace di sedurti solo perché hai scritto la sceneggiatura del film per cui devo fare il provino ? Che lo avrei fatto per avere la parte ? Pensi che io sia tanto meschina?”  
“Ti conosco da due giorni, che ne so come sei ?” Alzo ancora la voce.  
Tu mi guardi dritta negli occhi.  
“Guardami in faccia Sun, pensi davvero che ti stia mentendo ?”  
“Sei un’attrice.” Dico mentre sposto la tua mano.  
“E tu sei una stronza Sunshine Skyler. Non credevo che potessi esserlo fino a questo punto.”  
“Senti chi parla.”  
Cominciamo a discutere animatamente. Tu insisti a dire che non avresti mai ceduto alle richieste di Garrett, ma io ho i miei dubbi.  
“Se pensi davvero questo tolgo subito il disturbo, non voglio stare con una persona che mi crede capace di tanto.”  
“Sì figurati. Hai anche il coraggio di rigirare la frittata a mio sfavore. Sei proprio incredibile.”  
Mi volti le spalle e torni in camera tua. Esci alcuni minuti dopo trascinando il tuo trolley.  
Ci siamo, stai per andartene, fra poco arriverà il taxi. Devo resistere solo qualche altro minuto. Non devo cercare di trattenerti, ma al contrario continuare a spingerti lontana da me.  
Hai indossato lo stesso vestitino svolazzante che ti avevo visto il giorno che ci siamo conosciute. Sei bellissima anche con gli occhi rossi e tristi. In camera devi aver pianto.  
Mentre sto pensando queste cose tu riprendi a parlare lasciandomi senza parole.  
“Vuoi davvero che me ne vada ?” Mi chiedi ancora. “Pensi davvero quello che hai detto ?”  
Ancora non cedi, insisti nella tua recita e questa volta è la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso.  
Anche se mi si spezza il cuore non posso perdonarti. Mi sei entrata dentro come il virus più distruttivo ed hai contagiato le mie cellule in soli tre giorni. Mi chiedo come tu abbia potuto ottenere tutto questo potere su di me, come te lo abbia concesso.  
Mentre siamo ferme in salotto una davanti all’altra suona ancora il cellulare. Tu lo prendi e controlli. Improvvisamente ti vedo cambiare colore, impallidisci.  
“E’ ancora lui ?” Ti chiedo stizzita.  
“Sì.” Rispondi.  
“Cosa vuole stavolta ? Ti dà consigli su come corteggiarmi ?”  
Tu lo spegni e lo infili nello zaino.  
“Fammi leggere.” Ti dico lasciandoti senza parole.  
“Cosa ?”  
“Voglio leggere quello che ti ha scritto. Se non hai niente da nascondere potresti farlo senza problemi.”  
“Non è giusto che tu mi chieda una cosa del genere. Non dovresti.”  
“Di cosa hai paura Cooper.”  
Riprendi il telefono, ma sei esitante.  
Lo accendi ed entri nei messaggi fino a quello di Garrett.  
Rileggi il messaggio, ma sembra quasi che tu non voglia passarmi il telefono.  
Poi finalmente ti decidi e mi passi il tuo iphone.  
Lo prendo e rivolgo lo schermo verso di me.  
“Scusa ancora per ieri, hai ragione sono proprio un’idiota. Non mi hai ancora risposto, ma capisco il motivo, me lo merito. Decidi tu cosa fare, mi fido di te. So che farai la cosa giusta e che la porterai dalla tua parte anche semplicemente con le parole. A presto.”  
Ti guardo sconcertata.  
“Lo so che potrebbe essere frainteso come messaggio Sun, ma in effetti dice quello che ti ho già spiegato. Voleva solo che tu proponessi me ai provini. Sun devi credermi, io non avrei mai accettato di fare una cosa simile. Sun guardami … Sun …”  
“Per te il mio nome è Sunshine, Sunshine Skyler.”  
A queste parole fai un sorriso amaro.  
Cerchi di avvicinarti e dirmi qualcosa, ma non voglio sentire più niente e ti invito a uscire. Il taxi è già arrivato.  
“Sunshine … io …”  
“Se vuoi un consiglio io cambierei manager. Addio Kayleen e buona fortuna.” Dico con la rabbia e col dolore che sto provando e che sta quasi togliendomi il respiro.  
Ti lascio in salotto e corro alle scuderie con le lacrime agli occhi. Preparo Black e parto al galoppo, andiamo al salice e ci resto fino all’ora di pranzo. Rimango per tutto il mattino seduta sotto il salice a fissare le fronde scosse dal vento. Tu sei gioia e tormento ed io non posso permettermi di amare, non mi è stato concesso. Non ci saremmo mai dovute incontrare.  
Per tutto il tempo non faccio che vedere i tuoi splendidi occhi verdi che mi guardano e sorridono, i tuoi meravigliosi capelli scossi dal vento, quelle tue labbra piene, invitanti. Continuo a sentire l’elettricità che mi dava la tua vicinanza tanto che alla fine sono costretta a tornare a casa sperando quasi di ritrovarti seduta sul divano insieme a Cutie.  
Una volta arrivata tu non ci sei, in salotto noto qualcosa sul tavolinetto, mi avvicino.  
Uno splendido giglio raccolto dal mio giardino, che ne è pieno, con accanto un biglietto.  
“Non è come sembra. Ti porterò sempre nel cuore. Kay.”  
Evidentemente anche tu conosci il linguaggio dei fiori. Ti dispiace davvero ? Forse solo di aver perso l’occasione di avere la parte.  
Scuoto la testa cercando invano di non pensarti, ma sarà difficile, molto difficile dimenticarti.


	6. I provini

CAPITOLO 5

I provini

E’ trascorso un mese da quando te ne sei andata e non è passato un giorno senza che io ti abbia pensato. Quante volte sono andata al salice e ti ho vista seduta appoggiata al tronco, quante volte ho riacceso la radio della zia, quante volte ho visto Cutie curiosare davanti alla porta della tua stanza. Manchi perfino a lei.  
Eppure continuo a chiedermi come tu abbia potuto ingannarmi in quel modo e subito dopo che sono stata solo una stupida, che avrei dovuto ascoltarti prima di mandarti via. Mi rendo conto di essere patetica e mi impongo di non pensarti, ma per quanto cerchi di cacciarti dalla mia mente tu sei sempre più presente.  
Mi hai spezzata in due e non so davvero quanto mi ci vorrà per dimenticarti, soprattutto ora che ho saputo cosa mi aspetta.  
Devo partire per Los Angeles, i membri della produzione del film vogliono parlare con me. Probabilmente vorranno cambiare qualcosa della sceneggiatura, potevamo farlo in videoconferenza, ma Jack ha insistito.  
Non ho molta voglia di tornare negli Stati Uniti, ma devo affrontare i miei fantasmi ed ho già prenotato un aereo per dopo domani.   
A casa Luisa sta mandando avanti tutto il lavoro. Ha capito che sto male, Antonio deve averle parlato di te, ma non mi ha chiesto niente. Apprezzo il suo silenzio, è una donna molto discreta e le voglio bene anche per questo. Sta diventando la mamma che non ho mai avuto, si prende cura di me, non solo portando avanti il B & B e occupandosi della casa, ma sostenendomi ed incoraggiandomi. Ha sempre parole d’affetto nei miei confronti e ha anche convinto Sergio, suo marito, a venire ad abitare qui durante la stagione lavorativa.  
Non so cosa farei senza di lei.  
Fin dall’inizio quando arrivammo io e zia Meg lei c’è sempre stata. Non fu facile quando non parlavamo una parola di italiano e lei di inglese. Quando dovemmo sistemare tutta casa e lei si rimboccò le maniche dando la massima disponibilità nonostante i suoi impegni.  
Quando poi zia mi lasciò fu sempre lei a riempire ogni momento buio della mia vita, a trascorrere con me intere giornate, a insegnarmi il giardinaggio. La mattina mi buttava giù dal letto e mi portava con sé a fare la spesa. Un pomeriggio di maggio mi insegnò a piantare i fiori e da quel momento mi appassionai così tanto che ancora oggi mi occupo io del giardino.  
Fu lei che mi impose di riprendere a scrivere, di rimettere in moto la mia vita e fu sempre lei a portarmi Cutie, la mia nemica amatissima. Arrivò una sera con un batuffolo peloso tra le mani, aveva sì e no una paio di mesi. Mi fece tanta di quella tenerezza che mi innamorai subito di lei anche se il colpo di fulmine non fu reciproco.   
Quando un paio di giorni fa le ho detto della telefonata e del viaggio a Los Angeles lei ha capito subito che probabilmente ho paura di partire solo per timore di rivederti.  
“E’ meglio affrontare subito i problemi altrimenti finiscono per ingigantirsi e diventare più spaventosi di quello che sono in realtà. Andrà tutto bene, ne sono sicura.”  
Ascoltare le sue parole mi ha fatto decidere di partire.  
Non so cosa o chi troverò a Los Angeles, ma scappare da te sarebbe inutile. Tanto vale prendere il toro per le corna.  
L’indomani infatti sono già in volo. Sono molto nervosa. Non so perché ma sento che ti rivedrò presto. A dire il vero non so se abbiano già fatto i provini e se abbiano scelto la protagonista. Mi auguro vivamente che non mi chiedano di assistere alla riprese o di aiutare per l’interpretazione. Non lo sopporterei.  
Quando arrivo all’aeroporto trovo James ad attendermi. Il solito ragazzone dolce e affettuoso con la stessa cotta per me di sei mesi fa quando incontrai Jack Miller e la produzione per la prima volta. Ha ancora gli occhi a cuoricino quando mi vede, poverino che sberla deve aver preso. Lo saluto con un bacio ed un abbraccio. Sembra stupito.  
Gli chiedo per quale motivo mi abbiano chiamato, sono in ansia e vorrei sapere qualcosa, ma lui non si sbilancia.  
Carica i bagagli in auto e partiamo.  
Mi chiede dell’Italia, della mia casetta e se sto bene. E’ un ragazzo molto sveglio e intelligente e a guardarlo meglio anche piuttosto bello. Ha cambiato pettinatura e si è fatto crescere il pizzetto. Ogni tanto si gira verso di me e mi guarda perplesso.  
“Lo sai che ti trovo proprio bene James ? Che hai fatto ? Sei più bello del solito. Hai trovato la ragazza ?”  
Lui sorride e mi risponde continuando a guardare la strada.  
“Una sola ? Sono pieno di donne, ma stavolta volevo fare colpo su di te.”  
Dice in modo spigliato e sicuro. Lo trovo davvero maturato.  
“Eppure mi sembri diverso, secondo me ti piace qualcuna. Posso aiutarti con lei o magari ti sto creando problemi ?”  
“Lei si chiama Sunshine e non mi vede nemmeno, non in quel senso almeno. Non so cosa potresti fare.”  
Dice ancora ridendo.  
Sorrido anche io.  
“Smettila di prendermi in giro.”  
“Non lo sto facendo.”  
“Sei decisamente diverso James, tu non me la racconti giusta. Ma scoprirò di chi si tratta.”  
Stavolta scoppia in una fragorosa risata e continuiamo a discorrere fino all’albergo dove hanno prenotato per me. Mi accompagna in camera e mi dice che mi aspetterà nella hall. Jack vuole vedermi quanto prima.  
Mi chiedo cosa mai sia successo se non riesce ad aspettare nemmeno che mi faccia una doccia.  
Un’ora dopo siamo di nuovo in auto diretti nell’ufficio di Miller.  
Durante il tragitto insisto con James di sapere il motivo di tanta premura, ma lui ha la bocca cucita.  
Quando raggiungiamo Jack, mi accoglie con un sorriso smagliante e un caloroso abbraccio. Vuole sicuramente qualcosa da me, ormai lo conosco.  
“Ciao Jack, ti vedo bene, ma ti dico subito di no.”  
“Ehi Sun, calma. Non ti ho ancora chiesto niente.”  
“Ti avevo già detto che non avrei voluto partecipare alle riprese. Se qualcosa non va nella sceneggiatura la correggerò, ma non chiedermi di …”  
“Non si tratta di questo. Ho già parlato chiaro coi membri della produzione, ma vorrei che partecipassi ai provini delle ragazze per il ruolo del personaggio principale. Abbiamo delle idee discordanti su alcune attrici che abbiamo visto e siccome sei stata tu a scrivere romanzo e sceneggiatura ho pensato che avessi un’ idea precisa della protagonista e vorrei che valutassi insieme a noi le ragazze che si sono proposte. Ne abbiamo una trentina. Alcune hanno già recitato altre sono sconosciute.  
“Jack Miller che mi chiede aiuto non me lo sarei mai aspettato. Sono sbalordita.”  
“Non scherzare Skyler, lo sai che mi era balenata l’idea di far provare te ? Ne ho parlato con alcuni produttori che vedendo la tua foto avevano pensato che fossi una delle ragazze dell’audizione. Ammetto di averlo fatto apposta per vedere la loro reazione. E sei piaciuta quasi a tutti.”  
“Quasi …” Specifico.  
“Hai avuto più preferenze delle altre. Sei molto fotogenica e poi hai uno sguardo magnetico che ha catturato tutti, in quella foto.”  
“Quasi …” Puntualizzo di nuovo tornando a ridere e chiedendo a Miller di smetterla di prendersi gioco di me.  
Scherziamo ancora un po’, ma presto torniamo al punto della questione e resto senza parole quando comprendo che la richiesta di Miller è più un ordine. Vuole che partecipi alle selezioni e che una volta scelta la ragazza riadattiamo la sceneggiatura a sua misura, se necessario. Io cerco di tirarmi indietro, era proprio quello che volevo evitare, ma non riesco a convincerlo e stavolta tocca proprio a me cedere ed accontentarlo.  
Concludiamo la riunione tra noi con un appuntamento per il giorno successivo con tutta la produzione e con le prime dieci ragazze dei provini, cinque il mattino e altrettante il pomeriggio. Mi fa vedere delle foto e tu non ci sei, ma nella cartella ha altri due fascicoli. Gli chiedo di vederle tutte e ovviamente eccoti qua, più bella che mai in una foto da togliere il fiato.  
Indugio un po’ troppo su di te e lui se ne accorge.  
“Bella vero ? Sono rimasti tutti molto colpiti da lei e dalla sua recitazione. Era una delle papabili fino a quando la scorsa settimana l’abbiamo chiamata e ci ha risposto che sta lavorando e che non ha modo di venire al provino. Ti rendi conto che scema ? Poteva essere l’occasione della sua carriera e la sta gettando al vento. E’ solo una ragazzina.”  
Ascolto con molto interesse senza ribattere, ma alla fine della sua spiegazione sono molto curiosa.  
“Le ragazze sanno chi sarà presente alla selezione ? Lo avete detto ai loro manager ?”  
“Di cosa stai parlando.”  
“Sanno che ci sono anche io ? Mi conoscono ?”  
Jack mi guarda perplesso.  
“Cos’hai in mente Skyler.”  
“Una stupidaggine, ma prima voglio essere sicura che nessuno mi conosca.”  
Mento spudoratamente solo per sapere se sai della mia presenza alle selezioni.  
“Abbiamo detto a tutti che tu non ci saresti stata, abbiamo cambiato idea solo una settimana fa e non ne abbiamo fatto parola con nessuno. Ma spiegami un po’ cosa vorresti fare ?”  
“Ora che gli dico ?” Penso tra me.  
“Volevo mischiarmi tra loro per conoscerle meglio.”  
“Ottima idea Skyler, davvero ben pensata.”  
Mi rendo conto solo ora di aver detto una sciocchezza e che purtroppo gli è anche piaciuta.  
“Forse ho esagerato.” Insisto, ma Jack è partito in quarta e non vuole sentire ragioni, dice che è un’ottima idea.   
Come una stupida cerco di tirarmi indietro e di spiegare che non sarebbe un comportamento corretto e che alla fine lo verrebbero a sapere comunque, ma lui non mi sta neanche a sentire.  
Mentre gironzola parlottando fra sé io torno a pensare a te.  
Il fatto che tu abbia disdetto il provino mi lascia perplessa. Stai davvero rinunciando alla parte o anche questa è una messa in scena ?  
Non riesco a crederti capace di tanto. In questo caso staresti per perdere l’occasione della vita.  
Non so che pensare e voglio vederci chiaro così alla fine della riunione decido di confidarmi con James e gli racconto tutto, che ti conosco, che mi hai ingannata e che ho ancora dei dubbi su di te. Lo prego di aiutarmi e lui anche se titubante accetta. So di mettere a rischio anche il suo lavoro, ma mi assumerò ogni responsabilità e prima di dire la mia sulle ragazze dirò tutto anche a Miller, ma ora voglio la sicurezza matematica di quello che ti sta passando per la testa.  
Chiedo a James di chiamarti per capire dove sei e se è vero che stai lavorando.   
Parla con te, ma non riesce a spillare nessuna informazione. Ti dice soltanto che la produzione è interessata a te e che dovresti ripensarci, ma tu insisti e rispondi che non puoi. Tagli corto e quasi gli chiudi il telefono in faccia.  
Allora gli chiedo di chiamare il tuo manager per sentire che ne pensa di questa tua decisione.  
James molto accondiscendente accetta anche questa mia seconda richiesta e chiama Garrett.  
Il tuo manager è a dir poco infuriato, dice che ha provato in tutti i modi a convincerti a partecipare ai provini, ma sei stata ferrea e non hai voluto saperne più niente. Garrett gli spiattella la verità, che stai lavorando in un set fotografico qui a Los Angeles e che potresti partecipare alle prove senza nessun problema. James insiste chiedendogli se magari non ti senti all’altezza, ma Garrett gli confida che inizialmente eri entusiasta ma di ritorno da una vacanza hai deciso di mollare tutto.  
Non so più cosa pensare, sto iniziando a vacillare.  
James saluta Garrett e comincia a fissarmi curioso.  
“Ti piace molto vero ?” Mi chiede il ragazzone lasciandomi senza fiato.  
“Cosa ?”  
“Non mentirmi, Kayleen ti piace. Non è solo perché ti ha ingannata, se non ti importasse di lei non staresti facendo tutto questo.”  
Lo guardo e non so cosa rispondergli. E’ vero Kayleen mi è piaciuta fin dal primo sguardo, ma il male che mi ha fatto non riesco a dimenticarlo.  
James merita la verità e sarò più sincera possibile.  
“Hai ragione, Kayleen mi piace molto, ma non è per questa ragione che sto facendo tutto questo. Lei mi ha ingannata ed io non riesco a perdonarla, ma resta il fatto che sia una delle attrici migliori per questa parte e che in tutta onestà non posso accettare che a causa della nostra lite lei butti al vento una occasione che potrebbe cambiare la sua vita e potrebbe far decollare la sua carriera di attrice.”  
“Sei proprio innamorata.” Termina lui lasciandomi di sasso.  
“Ma sei pazzo ?” Rispondo infastidita.  
Io innamorata di te ? Ma davvero do questa impressione ? Vorrei non doverti vedere mai più e invece sei sempre più presente nella mia vita al punto da essere io stessa capace di far di tutto perché tu non butti via questa occasione a causa mia.  
James sorride, si alza dalla scrivania e si dirige verso la porta.  
“Dai andiamo a cena, ho una fame tale che mangerei un bue.”  
In effetti si è fatto tardi e ho fame anche io oltre ad essere stanca morta per il viaggio.  
“Facciamo una cena veloce poi ti porto in albergo.” Dice facendomi l’occhiolino.  
“Tranquilla non ti sto chiedendo di salire a vedere la tua collezione di farfalle.”  
Sorridiamo complici ed usciamo dal suo ufficio mentre lo tengo a braccetto e sorrido divertita.  
Questo ragazzone ed io diventeremo ottimi amici, lo sento.  
Mi porta a cena in un ristorantino molto intimo e carino poi mi riaccompagna nella mia stanza. Mi saluta con un bacio sulla guancia e senza chiedere niente mi lascia in corridoio riprendendo l’ascensore e salutandomi con la mano.  
Credo che abbia ancora una cotta per me, ma io non faccio che pensare a quello che mi ha detto dopo aver chiamato Garrett. Quasi non riesco a capacitarmi, mi sto davvero innamorando di te ?  
Scuoto la testa mentre prendo la tessera per entrare in camera.  
Una volta a letto non faccio altro che pensare a come fare per convincerti a partecipare al provino.

Il mattino successivo mi alzo prestissimo e mi vesto pronta ad affrontare questa mia prima giornata da esaminatrice. La cosa mi impensierisce, ma devo riuscire ad essere obiettiva. Non posso pensare che sia solo tu l’unica degna di quella parte, devo valutare onestamente tutte le aspiranti.  
Quando iniziano ad arrivare le prime ragazze chiedo ancora a Miller di ripensare a quella mia stupida proposta e di valutarle solo in base alla loro recitazione. Poi gli dico che già il secondo gruppo avrà scoperto chi sono e non sarebbe giusto non valutare tutte allo stesso modo.  
Anche se titubante ci ripensa e mi toglie da questo increscioso equivoco che io stessa avevo creato.  
In conseguenza di ciò mi impone di essere presente insieme agli altri esaminatori, ma gli chiedo di non dire a nessuno chi sono.  
Passa l’intera mattinata e ci fermiamo verso le 13,00 dopo aver discusso dell’ultima attrice. Queste prime cinque ragazze sono state carinissime, ma non credo che ce ne sia stata nemmeno una all’altezza della parte. Ho trovato la loro interpretazione troppo superficiale, quasi infantile. Non sono entrate nel modo giusto nel personaggio, non hanno affatto capito lo stato d’animo della mia protagonista.  
Durante il pranzo riesco a parlare con James e gli chiedo ancora di aiutarmi. Deve trovarti e convincerti a partecipare, ma lui non può esporsi fino a questo punto e lo capisco e nemmeno io posso farlo, non come membro della giuria, ma forse come la Sun della vacanza italiana potrei intervenire.  
Mi faccio dare il tuo numero di cellulare e ti chiamo subito dopo pranzo. Abbiamo ancora una mezz’ora prima dell’inizio della fase pomeridiana delle selezioni.  
Faccio il numero mentre il cuore mi batte come un tamburo nel petto. Ammetto di essere molto emozionata di sentire di nuovo la tua voce.  
Mi tornano in mente le parole di James.  
Aspetto ancora alcuni istanti al telefono, ma la linea cade. Sicuramente non hai risposto perché non hai riconosciuto il numero.   
Provo ancora e ancora fin quando decido di mandarti un messaggio.  
“Per favore rispondi. Sun.”  
Al successivo tentativo finalmente sento la tua voce.  
“Pronto ?” Dici quasi senza fiato.  
“Ciao kayleen.” Rispondo anche io senza respiro.  
Restiamo alcuni secondi in assoluto silenzio.  
“Sun … sei davvero tu ?” Mi chiedi sussurrando.  
“Sì.”  
Ancora silenzio.  
“E’ successo qualcosa ? Stai bene ?” Continui.  
Sembri sinceramente preoccupata per me, ma soprassiedo alla cosa.  
“Ho saputo che non vuoi partecipare ai provini per il film. Potresti spiegarmi il motivo ?”  
Di nuovo silenzio.  
“Chi te lo ha detto ?”  
“Rispondi alla mia domanda.” Insisto.  
“Non ti devo spiegare proprio niente. Non hai nessun diritto di sapere le mie ragioni.” Rispondi secca stavolta.  
“Sei così vigliacca ? Speravo avessi più spina dorsale.”  
“Che vuoi dire ?” Domandi con tono seccato.  
“Che sei solo una ragazzina, che avevo ragione fin dall’inizio.”  
“Mi hai chiamato per insultarmi ?”  
“Non meriti altro. Preferisci scappare che affrontare le difficoltà. Ma in fondo penso che tu abbia ragione, non ce la potresti mai fare a interpretare quella parte. Scusa non avrei dovuto chiamare.”  
“Non sto scappando, non sono come te. Volevo solo dimostrarti che …”  
Silenzio. Per alcuni istanti non dici niente mentre io rifletto sulla tua frecciatina. E così io scapperei vero ?  
“Allora cosa volevi dimostrare ? Dimmelo.” Insisto.  
“Tanto non mi crederesti.”  
“Volevi farmi capire che … dimmi sono qui … sto aspettando.” Ammetto che mi sto comportando proprio da stronza, ma credo sia l’unico modo per farti reagire.   
“Vaffanculo Sun.” E’ la tua conclusione e chiudi la chiamata.  
In un modo o nell’altro hai reagito, me lo sono meritata.  
Resto alcuni istanti col telefono in mano ed il cuore in subbuglio quando si palesa Jack chiedendomi di tornare in sala prove.  
“Arrivo subito, soltanto un minuto.”  
Non ce la faccio quasi a parlare, mi manca ancora il fiato. Risentire la tua voce è stato come ricevere una staffilata nel cuore. Non ci posso credere, non è possibile. Mi sono davvero innamorata di te ? Quanto mi costa ammetterlo ?   
Rientro nella sala dei provini e riprendo il mio posto.  
Ascolto e seguo attentamente ogni ragazza, ma penso sempre e solo a te. Mi hai mandato a quel paese, ma la tua voce inizialmente tradiva il tuo nervosismo, la sorpresa nel risentirmi. Mi hai chiamata Sun anche quando mi hai liquidato con quelle parole. Non so cosa pensare.  
Verso le otto terminano le prove. Questa sessione è stata molto intensa. Una di loro è stata particolarmente brava. Miller ha deciso di farle interpretare una delle scene più difficili e Kristine Coleman è stata davvero superba. Una ragazza minuta, bionda dagli occhi azzurri bellissimi. Uno sguardo magnetico e intrigante, un fisico asciutto e rotondo al punto giusto. La ragazza che dovrà interpretare la parte della protagonista dovrà essere piuttosto formosa, di seno intendo. Anche se questo non sarebbe comunque un problema, le costumiste risolverebbero eventuali mancanze perché se scegliessero te non avresti tanto da mostrare.  
Mentre sto facendo queste considerazioni non mi accorgo che Miller mi sta chiamando.  
“Scusami, mi ero distratta un attimo, stavo pensando alla Coleman.”  
“Anch’io. Fino ad ora è stata la migliore. Lo pensi anche tu ?” Mi chiede curioso.  
“Senza ombra di dubbio. Ha anche il fisico adatto e poi ha recitato in maniera impeccabile, anche se …”  
“Anche se ? Insiste lui.  
“Non lo so, una sensazione a pelle. Devo prima vedere tutte le altre, ma resta sicuramente una delle migliori.”  
“La terremo in considerazione. Stasera andiamo a cena tutti insieme, ti unisci a noi ?” Mi chiede cortese.  
“Con piacere Jack, come mi devo vestire ?” Domando visto che non ho portato abiti troppo eleganti.  
“Non ti preoccupare, vorremmo andare subito visto che i nostri colleghi, ed anche io, siamo affamati.”  
“Ok, solo un attimo e vi raggiungo.” Lo liquido.  
“Ti aspettiamo di sotto al parcheggio.” Conclude.  
“A dopo.” Lo saluto e mi dirigo in bagno.  
Mi rinfresco un po’ e mi ravvivo i capelli schiacciati sotto il berretto.  
Dieci minuti dopo li raggiungo. James molto galante mi invita a salire sulla sua auto insieme a Jack e a Turner, un tizio della produzione.  
Sono silenziosa per tutto il tragitto, non faccio che pensare a te e alla chiamata che ti ho fatto. Mi chiedo se sia servita a qualcosa o solo a peggiorare la situazione.  
Jack continua a lanciarmi frecciatine stupide stasera, sembra quasi ci stia provando con me, ma io non ho voglia di scherzare, non adesso.  
Ceniamo insieme e tutti mi offrono da bere, ma come al solito non accetto. Non reggo molto l’alcol e non mi piace avere la mente annebbiata. Sicuramente penseranno che sono una con la puzza sotto il naso, ma stasera non ho voglia di fare baldoria.  
Ci salutiamo alle undici dandoci appuntamento al mattino successivo.  
Anche la seconda giornata passa senza intoppi e tra le esaminate ne abbiamo individuata un’altra molto brava, Tyler Collins. Il suo nome mi ha fatto tremare il cuore perché mi ha riportato alla mente dolorosi ricordi.  
La commissione ha deciso di cenare insieme anche stasera. Stavolta sono più scherzosa e partecipo con più interesse alle conversazioni. Noto un paio di occhiate indiscrete di due colleghi della commissione che hanno indugiato un po’ troppo sul mio davanzale.  
James mi guarda divertito.  
“Per fortuna che non bevi perché quei due sono due veri sciupa femmine e non esiterebbero a provarci spudoratamente.” Mi confida senza farsi sentire.  
“Non ti preoccupare, so il fatto mio. Mi so difendere molto bene, non temere.”  
“Non ne dubitavo, ma dovevo comunque avvisarti.”  
“Grazie James, ma per me esisti solo tu. Non guarderò gli altri.”   
E dicendolo appoggio la testa sulla sua spalla.  
Lui mi guarda serio stavolta ed io mi rendo conto di aver esagerato. Non vorrei che fraintendesse le mie parole. Mi piace molto, ma solo come amico. Non sono innamorata di lui e nemmeno invaghita.  
Lo guardo meglio e mi rendo conto che si è fatto serio per un’altra ragione. Sta fissando un tizio che si sta avvicinando al nostro tavolo.  
“Buonasera a tutti.” Esordisce sorridente.  
E’ un uomo alto, con una barba di un paio di settimane, ben vestito e dall’aria distinta. Non so perché ma mi sta subito antipatico.  
“Ti ho visto dal mio tavolo e volevo salutarti Jack. Tutto bene ?” Dice con tono molto composto e sicuro di sé.  
“Certo Garrett e tu come te la passi ? La tua ragazza ci ha dato buca, ma cosa le è passato per la testa ?”  
Garrett ? Quello sarebbe il grandissimo pezzo di merda ? Credo non mi abbia visto ed infilo i miei occhiali da sole cercando di nascondermi dietro ad un omone della produzione seduto proprio accanto a me e facendo finta di parlare con James. Sono alla fine della fila e lui è in cima alla tavolata.  
“Ti ho visto mentre ero a cena con degli amici. Sono venuto a salutarti e a confermare la presenza di Kayleen Cooper ai provini di domani. Ho già telefonato alla tua segretaria, ti ha detto niente ?”  
“Stasera non l’ho vista, non sono tornato nel mio ufficio. Quindi è rinsavita ?”  
“Ha terminato proprio stamattina sul set fotografico e farà il provino nel gruppo di domani pomeriggio.”  
“Perfetto, sono felice che sia riuscita a liberarsi. Non vedo l’ora di rivederla, il suo volto è perfetto per la parte, ma dobbiamo accertarci che sia in grado di sostenere un ruolo come quello.”  
“Non ti preoccupare Jack, ci metto la mano sul fuoco per lei. E’ un’ottima attrice e poi ha già interpretato diversi film.”  
“Ma questo è un film di serie A, non uno di quelli che gli hai trovato tu.”  
Garrett cambia espressione e il sorriso si tramuta in fastidio.  
“Mi saprai ridire. Ti assicuro che Kayleen lascerà il segno.”  
I due si scrutano quasi sfidandosi. Evidentemente non si sopportano. Spero che la cosa non ti danneggi.  
Mi stupisco dei miei pensieri, ho ancora paura per te. Sono proprio una stupida.  
Quando Garrett lascia il ristorante tiro un respiro di sollievo e poco dopo decido di tornare in albergo. Come al solito James mi riaccompagna e per tutto il tempo del viaggio non facciamo che scherzare e ridere. Questo ragazzo è davvero una gran brava persona e mi sta facendo stare bene in un momento tanto difficile per me. Spero solo di non farlo soffrire, non vorrei che fraintendesse il mio comportamento.  
Mi lascia come sempre davanti alla porta e mi saluta col solito bacio sulla guancia. Ci lasciamo con un sorriso e un gesto della mano.   
Entro in camera ed il mio pensiero torna inevitabilmente a te. Domani ti rivedrò ed ho timore di quello che potrà succedere. Non vorrei che la mia presenza ti mettesse a disagio, lo stesso che sento nei confronti di Miller. Devo parlare con lui e chiarire la mia posizione. Gli racconterò che ci siamo conosciute e che non me la sento di essere presente. Staremo a vedere come reagirà.  
Il mattino successivo arrivo prima del solito proprio per parlare con lui e lo trovo a controllare le cartelle relative alle ragazze che esamineremo.  
“Ciao Jack.” Lo saluto.  
“Ehi, ciao Sun. Sei mattiniera.” Mi dice continuando a controllare le schede delle ragazze.  
“Avrei bisogno di parlarti, hai cinque minuti ?”  
Lui mi fissa incuriosito.  
“Dimmi pure.” Mi risponde.  
Mi avvicino e gli racconto che non posso assistere al provino dell’ultima ragazza della giornata e lui verifica di chi si tratta.  
“Come mai ?” Mi domanda fissandomi.  
“Perché la conosco e non mi pare corretto.”  
“La conosci ? Ti fai problemi solo per questo ? Guarda che non è mica vietato conoscere le attrici. Basta che la valuti come hai fatto con tutte le altre.”  
“Non credo sia il caso, credimi preferisco non …”  
“Ora smettila Sun, questa ragazza è una delle più promettenti. E’ quella che mi aveva colpito di più, insieme alla Coleman. Fai il tuo dovere senza tante storie. Sarai presente come hai fatto fino ad ora.”  
“Potrei rovinare il suo provino. Abbiamo litigato e …” Non so più che dire, non voglio che sappia quello che è successo.  
“Avete avuto una storia Sun ?” Mi chiede allargando gli occhi per la sorpresa.  
“Ma cosa dici. Assolutamente no. Stai scherzando vero ?”  
Continua a fissarmi.  
“Sei sicura ?” Chiede ancora.  
“Smettila adesso. Abbiamo litigato e non vorrei che la mia presenza …”  
“Se è così fragile da non riuscire a gestire una situazione come questa non potrà nemmeno recitare una parte tanto difficile in cui dovrà affrontare momenti ben peggiori di una semplice lite. Sarà una ulteriore verifica della sua maturità. Se supererà la prova allora è davvero la persona giusta per il nostro film, non ti pare ?”  
Non so cosa aggiungere, le sue affermazioni sono giuste, ma la situazione non mi piace lo stesso.  
Non posso obiettare oltre, Miller ha ragione e non riesco a trovare un’argomentazione valida per evitare la mia presenza domani sera.  
Lui mi saluta e se ne va lasciandomi come un’idiota.


	7. Di nuovo i tuoi occhi

CAPITOLO 6

Di nuovo i tuoi occhi

Oggi è l’ultima giornata dei provini e stasera ti rivedrò. Ammetto di essere molto nervosa soprattutto perché non so se avvisarti o meno della mia presenza tra gli esaminatori. Non vorrei compromettere la tua prestazione, ma se sapessi di me potresti decidere di non venire. Non so davvero cosa fare. Penso che Miller abbia ragione, se sei una brava attrice, come credo, lo scopriremo proprio stasera.  
La mattinata non passa mai e le attrici che abbiamo esaminato non sono state niente di che. Nel pomeriggio oltre te vedremo anche Janice Keller un’altra delle ragazze che la commissione attende con ansia. Lei sarà la penultima e tu l’ultima della serata.  
Ora tutti stanno pranzando nel bar sotto la sala prove, tranne me che nervosa come sono non riesco nemmeno a scendere al bar.  
Vedo James avvicinarsi con un sacchetto in mano e si siede proprio accanto a me.  
“Se Maometto non va alla montagna …” Dice sorridendo e iniziando ad estrarre due panini e due bibite fresche.  
“Sei un uomo da sposare. La tua ragazza è molto fortunata.” Gli dico ridendo, ma senza esagerare. Non sto scherzando stavolta e lui se ne rende conto.  
“Non sono fidanzato, ma è vero … mi piace molto una ragazza che non mi degna di uno sguardo.”  
Tipico, chissà perché finiamo sempre per innamorarci della persona sbagliata.  
“Se quella non ti guarda è peggio per lei, trovatene un’altra, sei proprio un bel ragazzo e anche molto intelligente e simpatico, potresti avere tutte le donne che vuoi.”  
“Non sei mai stata innamorata ?” Chiede lui guardandomi dritto negli occhi.  
Arrossisco.  
“Non proprio.”  
“Sicura ?” Continua curioso.  
“Ehi, non credi di essere troppo indiscreto ?”  
“Hai ragione scusami, il fatto è che è difficile togliersi dalla testa qualcuno che ti piace così tanto anche se non ti vuole. Al cuor non si comanda e dovresti saperlo anche tu.” Insiste.  
“Ma di che parli ?” Chiedo guardandolo sorpresa.  
“Kayleen Cooper … ti sei innamorata di lei e non riesci a cacciarla via dai tuoi pensieri. Per me è lo stesso.”  
Avvampo improvvisamente.  
“Ti sei innamorato di Kayleen ?” Chiedo sconcertata.  
Lui scoppia a ridere così intensamente che gli va di traverso la bibita.  
“Sei impagabile Sun. Tu sei innamorata di Kayleen, non io. Stavo solo facendo un paragone.”  
Dio mio che figuraccia, sono così agitata che non capisco più niente.  
“Calmati Sun, andrà tutto bene vedrai.” Mi dice pulendosi la bocca col tovagliolo.  
Finisco di mangiare il panino quando vedo Jack e gli altri in fondo al corridoio.  
James raccoglie le cartacce e le rimette nel sacchetto.  
“Buon lavoro.” Mi dice. “E stai calma.” Conclude ridendo.  
Arrossisco di nuovo tanto che Jack quando entra in sala me lo fa notare.  
“Che mi nascondi Skyler, te la fai col mio assistente ?”  
Non gli rispondo nemmeno, forse è meglio che pensi una cosa del genere perché se sapesse che mi piaci tu sarebbe un casino.  
Quando sono entrati tutti chiamiamo la prima ragazza e così inizia l’ultimo pomeriggio da esaminatrice.  
Dopo tre ore di provini ammetto di essere davvero stanca e purtroppo annoiata. Questo fa capire la bravura delle ragazze. Le ultime due saranno le più quotate di oggi, la Keller e te ovviamente.  
Ecco arrivare una stangona di un metro e ottanta che si piazza proprio davanti a noi.  
Ha un’espressione seria e concentrata. Sorride appena ai saluti e ai convenevoli iniziali.  
Jack è più stanco di me e le chiede di recitare subito il brano che le è stato assegnato, ma sta già preparando qualcos’altro. Sicuramente una prova aggiuntiva.  
Janice Keller recita in maniera impeccabile, ma non è decisamente la persona giusta per quel ruolo, mi sembra molto fredda e impersonale. Non mi piace affatto mentre Jack sembra catturato dalla sua interpretazione.  
Al termine della prova Miller le passa due fogli e le dice che ha quindici minuti per memorizzare la parte e poi recitarla con me.  
“Con me ?” Le sue parole continuano a rimbombarmi in testa.  
“Janice ora siediti là in fondo e memorizza queste battute. Hai quindici minuti poi le dovrai recitare e la mia collega qui di fianco sarà la tua partner.” La ragazza sbianca ed io più di lei.  
“Ma sei impazzito ?” Gli dico sottovoce afferrandolo per il braccio.  
“Non sono un’attrice.” Insisto.  
“Le ho dato la parte in cui la protagonista parla con la sua migliore amica e le confida quello che è successo la notte della violenza.”  
“Ma è un momento delicatissimo della storia, io non so recitare, non posso …” Mi sta prendendo il panico.  
“Smettila di fare tante storie, che sarà mai. La sceneggiatura l’hai scritta tu, conosci le battute. Tieni rileggile.”  
Mi sbatte il copione tra le mani e mi chiede di prepararmi.  
Non posso crederci, ma davvero sta succedendo ?  
Quindici minuti dopo sono fuori controllo per la forte agitazione e considerando che ormai sarai arrivata anche tu, sono sempre più tesa.  
La stangona si avvicina e non risponde nemmeno al mio sorriso tirato. E’ molto concentrata.  
Ci sediamo sul divano della sala ed io le stringo le mani come da copione.  
Lei inizia a recitare. Per fortuna ho poche battute, ma devono essere realistiche o falserò tutta la sua performance. All’inizio sono un po’ legnosa, poi la cosa mi prende e cominciamo ad interagire molto intensamente. Ammetto che la tipa è davvero brava, capace di trasformarsi in meno di dieci secondi. Dalla ragazzona decisa e sicura di sé di poco prima ora sembra una ragazzina timida ed indifesa distrutta dalla sciagura che l’ha colpita. In poche parole … bravissima.  
Dal canto mio sono letteralmente nel panico, cerco di controllarmi mentre lei recita, ma le sue parole rimbombano nella mia mente riportando alla luce ricordi che ho tenuto imprigionati per tanto tempo. Continuo a ripetere mentalmente che fra pochi minuti tutto finirà, devo solo resistere un altro po’.  
Finalmente ci siamo. Nella scena finale io la stringo per le spalle, anche se vista l’altezza è un po’ difficile, ma ormai è finita. Mentre io la sto ancora abbracciando, gli esaminatori iniziano ad applaudire complimentandosi con entrambe.  
La tipa non mi degna di uno sguardo. Che stronza, questa non è decisamente la persona giusta.  
“Che mi dici ?” Mi chiede Jack ancora stupito, mentre la ragazza esce dalla sala.  
“Non va bene.” Rispondo lasciandolo di sasso.  
Lui mi fissa sorpreso.  
“Parlavo di te, lo sai che sei brava. Quasi, quasi ….”  
“Scordatelo.”  
Jack scoppia a ridere mentre io mi sto sgretolando quando ti vedo entrare dalla porta, più bella che mai. Indossi un vestitino intero con le bretelle. Hai una maglia in mano e una borsa a tracolla. I capelli lunghi ti cadono perfetti e delicati sulle spalle. Scarpe tacco dodici ai piedi. Sei strepitosa, di una bellezza imbarazzante. Ci fermiamo a fissarci e tu sei letteralmente a bocca aperta. Hai lo sguardo fisso su di me e ti è anche caduta la maglia dalle mani. Questa scommetto che non te la saresti mai aspettata.  
Faccio finta di niente e mi sposto tornando al mio posto nella lunga tavolata della commissione.  
Non so cosa voglia fare Jack con te. Cercherò di restare in disparte senza interferire, ma la sorpresa che leggo nei tuoi occhi e lo smarrimento che sento nella tua voce dai saluti che fai alla commissione mi fanno capire che sei confusa e molto emozionata. Quando mi porgi la mano l’unica cosa che riesco a fare per metterti a tuo agio è farti il più splendido dei sorrisi. Tu per un attimo ti sorprendi poi rispondi illuminando la sala col tuo ed io vacillo come quando eravamo a casa mia. Ti fisso ancora, non riesco a distogliere lo sguardo, mi ero scordata di quanto fossi bella.  
Dopo la nostra stretta di mano sembri aver riacquistato sicurezza. Ora stai parlando con Jack che ti fa sedere e ti fa un po’ di domande sulla tua vita, sui lavori che hai fatto e su quello che vorresti fare, sui tuoi sogni. Rispondi con la tua solita dolcezza, sembri una ragazzina indifesa, ma sappiamo bene che volendo sai essere anche crudele. Terminata la conversazione iniziale Miller va subito al sodo e ti chiede di recitare una parte che non ha mai fatto recitare a nessuna fino ad ora.  
“Sun potresti venire qui per favore ?” Mi chiama sorprendendomi ancora.  
Non è che ora vorrà farmi recitare anche con te, sarebbe la fine.  
Come volevasi dimostrare, Jack mi chiede di recitare la parte del procuratore che prepara la protagonista alle domande che le varranno rivolte, da lei e dall’avvocato della difesa. Una delle scene più struggenti di tutto il film. Dovrai essere assolutamente perfetta o la Coleman ti soffierà la parte.  
Stavolta insisto un po’ di più con Jack, lo prego di evitarmi questa incombenza, ma ovviamente non se ne parla, così faccio buon viso a cattivo gioco e prendo il copione. L’interrogatorio è piuttosto lungo e non ricordo tutte le battute, sarò costretta a leggerle, ma tu come farai a impararle in quindici minuti ?  
Mentre Jack mi passa i dialoghi mi rivela di aver chiesto a James di farti arrivare un’ora prima per memorizzarli e scoprire quanto sei brava e se hai anche una buona memoria.  
Che figlio di puttana.  
Torno a guardarti e mi tremano le mani. Tutto avrei pensato meno che ritrovarmi a dover recitare con te una delle parti più difficili del film.  
Spero di essere all’altezza e non certo per me, anche se non ti sei comportata bene e mi hai delusa, sono sicura che sei la più meritevole fra le ragazze e spero davvero di non rovinare tutto.  
Aspettiamo qualche minuto poi dici che sei pronta e cominciamo.  
Sei molto concentrata per fortuna e quando inizio a dire le mie battute mi rendo subito conto che davanti non ho più Kayleen Cooper, ma la mia protagonista. Ora sei Elizabeth ed i tuoi occhi sono in realtà i suoi. Mi ci vuole un po’ per abituarmi a questo, non sono un’attrice e non mi è facile fingere di essere qualcun altro o di avere davanti qualcuno che non sei tu.  
Sono stupita, incredula decisamente senza parole. Stai recitando in una maniera davvero superba. In meno di un’ora hai imparato una parte molto lunga e per niente facile da ricordare. Hai sicuramente letto il mio libro e devo ammettere che hai capito in pieno lo stato d’animo della protagonista. Ritrovo nei tuoi occhi tutto quello che cerco, il dolore, l’angoscia, la vergogna di essere trattata come una poco di buono pur non avendo fatto niente. In questo preciso momento sei disperata, persa nei tuoi sedici anni. Sei quasi perfetta, ti manca poco per entrare completamente nel personaggio e sarò io a farti fare quel passo in più. Mentre continuo a interrogarti, mentre la mia anima è spezzata da immagini e parole che non avrei mai voluto ascoltare ancora, inizio ad alzare la voce, a provocarti a cercare di sopraffarti. Tu rimani inizialmente spiazzata, ma poi Elizabeth esce fuori e ritrovo anche il suo coraggio, la rabbia e quel senso di solitudine.  
Quando sentiamo Jack pronunciare la parola “Stop” non siamo più Kayleen e Sunshine.  
Tu ti metti le mani sul volto e scoppi a piangere ed io non posso fare altro che avvicinarmi ed accarezzarti il capo. Vorrei consolarti e vorrei essere consolata.  
E’ un attimo lungo una vita quello che ci fa ritrovare abbracciate. Ti sei alzata talmente in fretta dalla sedia che non ho fatto in tempo a fare niente quando ho sentito le tue braccia intorno al collo e il tuo corpo stretto al mio.  
Ho ricambiato il tuo gesto sollevando la mano sinistra e posandola sulla tua spalla.  
In sala c’è il silenzio assoluto, nessuno ha il coraggio di dire niente.  
Tu dai le spalle alla commissione, ma io vedo i loro volti e sono tutti, senza eccezione alcuna, letteralmente stupefatti.  
Turner inizia ad applaudire e dietro tutti gli altri.  
“Bravissima.” Ti sussurro all’orecchio.  
Tu mi stringi di più, ma io cerco di allontanarmi e non ti guardo negli occhi quando ti stacchi da me. Non ne avrei la forza.  
Jack ci si avvicina applaudendo anche lui.  
“Siete state strepitose. Kayleen mi complimento con te, ma in questo momento sei tu Sun quella che mi ha stupito di più.”  
“Scordatelo.” Lo guardo e scoppio a ridere per stemperare l’atmosfera, ma in realtà vorrei piangere. Ho talmente tanta tensione dentro che mi sento quasi esplodere.  
Jack ti passa un fazzolettino di carta e tu ti soffi il naso e ti pulisci il trucco sbavato e sei tornata la mia Kayleen, già … la mia Kayleen.  
Mentre mi asciugo velocemente gli occhi per una lacrima che era scivolata giù i membri della commissione sono tutti in piedi e si stanno congratulando con te.  
Alzo lo sguardo e vedo James che mi fissa serio. Si avvicina.  
“Stai bene ?” Mi chiede. Cos’ha capito ?  
“Certo, non preoccuparti. Mi sono lasciata prendere un po’ troppo. Tutto qui.”  
“Sei stata molto brava Sun.” Dice appoggiandomi una mano sulla spalla mentre io mi aggrappo al suo braccio. Vorrei piangere perché quella scena ha fatto riemergere un passato che ho cercato di soffocare per tutti questi anni e che ora ho dovuto rivivere in pochi minuti per poter aiutare te.  
“Ehi voi due … piccioncini.” Sento la voce di Jack che mi fa tornare in me.  
Sollevo lo sguardo e ritrovo il tuo in parte incredulo e in parte infastidito.  
“Voi due non me la raccontate giusta.” Continua Miller.  
Si avvicina e si congratula ancora con me poi torna a parlare con te che non lo degni di uno sguardo e continui a puntare me. Ora sembri davvero furiosa.  
Lasci i miei occhi e finalmente ti rivolgi a Jack. Lui ti fa altri complimenti poi ti congeda dicendo le solite cose.  
“Sei stata bravissima Kayleen, ti faremo sapere al più presto.”  
Tu fai un sorriso tirato, gli dai la mano, saluti il resto della commissione, riprendi la borsa e te ne vai dandomi le spalle. Non ti volti neppure una volta. Esci dalla sala velocemente come se avessi il diavolo alle calcagna.  
James muove il braccio che stavo ancora stringendo.  
“Seguila.” Dice.  
All’inizio non capisco nemmeno, poi ci ripenso, ma non ho la minima intenzione di farlo.  
Ci siamo riviste, ma tra noi non potrà esserci mai niente quindi finisce tutto qui, non c’è alcun bisogno che io ti segua.  
Mi stacco dal suo braccio e torno alla mia seggiola. Jack sembra entusiasta e parla tutto agitato coi membri della commissione. Tutti sono rimasti folgorati da te, sicuramente la parte è tua, ma francamente non mi importa più. Il mio compito l’ho portato a termine, ora posso tornare a casa, nel mio piccolo angolo di paradiso, nel mio luogo sicuro.  
James continua a seguirmi, che vorrà adesso ? A volte è proprio appiccicoso.  
“Vuoi che ti accompagni in albergo ?” Mi chiede sorprendendomi. Ha capito che voglio restare da sola e che non parteciperò alla solita cena di fine giornata.  
Jack ci rimane male quando lo informo che sono stanca e non vedo l’ora di sdraiarmi un po’. Gli chiedo anche quando potrò tornare in Italia, visto che le selezioni sono terminate.  
Lui è sorpreso, sembra indeciso e mi dice che deve parlare con gli altri poi mi farà sapere ma mi chiede ancora un paio di giorni. Dobbiamo scegliere l’attrice che interpreterà il ruolo di Elizabeth e anche aggiustare un po’ la sceneggiatura. Non me lo aveva ancora detto, ma ci sono un paio di passaggi che secondo lui vanno cambiati.  
Non faccio obiezioni, sono arrendevole oggi. Ci diamo appuntamento con gli altri membri della commissione per il mattino successivo, ma stavolta nel suo ufficio.  
James si offre di accompagnarmi e Jack non ha nulla in contrario.  
Per tutto il tragitto resto in silenzio e anche lui. Come al solito mi accompagna fino alla porta della stanza.  
“Tutto ok ?” Mi chiede prima di salutarmi.  
“Tutto bene, non preoccuparti.” E finalmente trovo il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi. I miei sono pieni di lacrime.  
Alzo la mano e gli accarezzo la guancia.  
“Sei davvero un buon amico James. Grazie.” Con queste parole gli tolgo ogni speranza anche se sapeva forse da prima di me che il mio cuore non è suo.  
“Lo so Sun. Chiamala, chiarisci con lei. Ho visto quanto c’è rimasta male quando ti sei avvicinata a me. Non è che lo hai fatto apposta vero ?” Mi chiede.  
Sorrido stupita, è molto più perspicace di quanto credessi.  
“Va tutto bene James. Non c’è niente da chiarire credimi.”  
“Tu le piaci, l’ho capito subito.”  
“James ti prego. Ho bisogno di restare sola.”  
“Come vuoi. Buona notte Sun.” E mi bacia sulla guancia.  
“Buona serata James, non mi dirai che torni a casa a quest’ora ?”  
Lui sorride, mi fa un cenno con la mano e se ne va.  
Entro in camera e mi butto sul letto. Piango fino allo sfinimento poi mi addormento come una stupida.  
Quando mi risveglio albeggia. Prendo il telefono per vedere che ora è e trovo tre chiamate perse da parte tua. Durante il sonno non ho sentito il telefono in modalità vibrazione.  
Fa niente, tanto non abbiamo nulla da dirci, meglio spegnere ogni speranza prima ancora che nasca.  
Sono le cinque del mattino. Dopo aver pianto a lungo ho fatto proprio una bella dormita. Mi ci voleva, ero davvero spossata dopo aver recitato insieme a te. Per fortuna non ho sognato o almeno non ricordo niente.  
Mi alzo e mi faccio una doccia.  
Mi sento rinvigorita ed approfitto per fare una bella passeggiata mattutina. A Los Angeles c’è confusione in qualsiasi momento della giornata, anche la mattina.  
L’albergo non è molto lontano dall’oceano e decido di fare due passi.  
Indosso qualcosa di comodo ed esco dall’albergo dopo poco più di mezz’ora.  
Cammino lentamente verso la spiaggia dove ritrovo ancora poche persone, la maggior parte approfitta per correre. Mi siedo vicino al gabbiotto del bagnino. Ancora non è arrivato nessuno.  
Soffia un po’ di vento stamattina e in acqua si vedono solo i surfisti che sfruttano la mattinata per divertirsi un po’. Cavalcano le loro onde con una padronanza ammirevole, almeno per me che non so stare nemmeno seduta sulla tavola.  
Non so per quanto resto a fissare l’oceano. Mi riscuoto dai miei pensieri quando sento vibrarmi il telefono in tasca.  
Lo prendo e sei ancora tu. Non rispondo, non ho voglia di litigare ancora. L’episodio di ieri sera resterà qualcosa di isolato, non si ripeterà perché presto tornerò in Italia e non ti rivedrò più, se non sullo schermo.  
Insisti a lungo poi la chiamata cessa, ma riprovi subito dopo. Continuo a non rispondere.  
Improvvisamente mi cade l’occhio sull’ora e faccio un sobbalzo. Alle nove devo essere da Jack e sono già le otto e mezza. Che stupida, sono stata un paio d’ore sulla spiaggia senza nemmeno rendermene conto.  
Quando arrivo in albergo trovo James come al solito. Salgo in auto con lui senza nemmeno fare colazione. Mi stava aspettando già da un po’ e per colpa mia non ha potuto farla neppure lui perché siamo in ritardo.  
La mattinata passa discutendo sulla scelta della protagonista. La commissione è composta di nove membri, me compresa. Cinque sono per te, ma i due contrari non demordono continuando ad insistere su Kristine Coleman. Jack non ha ancora detto niente e nemmeno io.  
“Tu che ne pensi Sun ?” Mi chiede Turner.  
“Penso che Kayleen Cooper sia stata davvero molto brava. Io sceglierei lei.”  
“Sei stata brava anche tu.” Continua lui. “Hai mai pensato di recitare ? Hai talento piccola.”  
Quel termine mi infastidisce e glielo faccio notare con un’occhiataccia. Lui non ribatte.  
Jack finalmente prende la parola.  
“Vorrei fare un ultimo provino, fra un mese. Diamo la sceneggiatura completa alle due ragazze e gliela facciamo studiare poi le chiamiamo separatamente e passiamo un pomeriggio intero a provare. Le voglio vedere all’opera, voglio capire come lavorano.”  
I membri della commissione sono tutti d’accordo e così ci salutiamo.  
Jack mi chiede di aspettarlo e mi invita a pranzo insieme a James.  
Parliamo di te e di come abbiamo recitato bene insieme. Il procuratore sarà decisivo nella storia e lui non ha ancora deciso chi lo interpreterà.  
Cado dal pero quando propone la parte a me.  
“Sei impazzito ? Non sono un’attrice.” Gli dico per l’ennesima volta.  
“Hai un talento naturale, ieri sera sei stata fantastica. Credo che la Cooper abbia recitato così bene anche grazie alla tua interpretazione. L’hai trascinata.”  
“Non se ne parla proprio, anzi volevo dirti che sono costretta a tornare a casa. Non dimenticare che ho un’attività anche in Italia.”  
“Assumi qualcuno, tu devi restare qui con noi e devi partecipare al film. Così avrai scritto il romanzo, la sceneggiatura e interpretato anche una parte.”  
“Non ci pensare proprio, nel modo più assoluto. Sarò irremovibile su questo.” Dico con tono secco e deciso.  
“Devi dirmi qualcosa Sun ?” Chiede lui osservandomi curioso.  
“Cosa intendi ?”  
“Sei stata davvero molto brava ieri, come se tu …”  
Sto iniziando a diventare irrequieta e lui se ne accorge.  
“Va bene, non importa. C’ho provato, ma se ci ripensi fammelo sapere entro il mese prima del provino decisivo.” Dice infine.  
“Non ti preoccupare, non ci ripenserò”. Taglio corto mentre lui alza le mani.  
“Ok … ok. Non insisterò.”  
Visto il cambiamento di piani la sceneggiatura la correggeremo dopo la decisione della protagonista, quindi ci salutiamo qui. Jack è molto gentile ed io approfitto per domandargli di poter far le correzioni in video conferenza senza venire di persona. Lui non risponde e se ne va salutandomi con la mano.  
Almeno c’ho provato anch’io.  
Restiamo James ed io.  
“Non vedi l’ora di scappare via ?” Mi chiede insistendo sull’argomento.  
“James ti prego, non ricominciare anche tu.” Cerco di chiudere io.  
“Lo sai che non serve e niente fuggire, vero ?”  
“E tu lo sai che non serve nemmeno restare ?”  
“Ok, come vuoi. Allora che devo fare ? Vuoi che ti riporti in albergo, nella tua tana ?”  
La sua battuta non mi piace affatto.  
“Sì, così prenoto l’aereo per tornare a casa.”  
“Non puoi andartene ancora. Domani ci sarà l’ultima riunione della commissione e …”  
“Non per me. Io il mio lavoro l’ho fatto. La mia scelta la conosci e la conoscono anche gli altri.”  
“Sun, sei davvero così vigliacca ?”  
Lo fisso sconcertata.  
Mi alzo dal tavolo e prendo la via della porta d’uscita.  
James prima di seguirmi va alla cassa, ma io sono troppo arrabbiata per aspettarlo. Sono davvero incazzata, prendo un taxi e arrivo al mio albergo senza aspettarlo.  
Dalla hall alla mia stanza non faccio che pensare alle sue parole e a quello che ha voluto insinuare. Una volta entrata in camera sono letteralmente furiosa. La prima cosa che faccio è prenotare l’aereo che ahimè partirà domani pomeriggio. Mi sento particolarmente agitata per non dire incazzata. Ma come si è permesso James, che cazzo ne sa di me e di quello che mi sta passando per la testa in questo momento ? Con che coraggio mi ha dato della vigliacca senza sapere quello che mi è capitato e quello che mi spinge lontano da te. Sarò anche una vigliacca, ma ammetto di essere stanca di essere sempre io quella che soffre. E nessuno, tantomeno James può dirmi cosa fare.  
Mi faccio la solita doccia e comincio a sistemare i vestiti nel trolley. Domattina sono libera e magari faccio un’ultima passeggiata sulla spiaggia prima di partire.  
Dopo una dormita ristoratrice mi sveglio presto.  
Mi preparo per uscire e controllo il telefono. Di nuovo una tua telefonata, sei ostinata a quanto vedo, ma io più di te.  
Ovviamente non ti richiamo.  
Improvvisamente sento suonare il telefono della camera. Rispondo.  
L’addetto alla reception mi avverte che ho una visita. Gli chiedo di chi si tratta pensando che sia Jack, perché se fosse stato James sarebbe venuto direttamente in camera.  
“La signorina Tyler Collins.”  
“E questa cosa vuole adesso ?” Mi domando fra me.  
“Scendo subito.”  
Durante il tragitto fino alla hall penso di tutto, ma quando arrivo a destinazione e tu mi cogli di sorpresa resto senza parole. Mi hai ingannata di nuovo.  
“Continuiamo con gli imbrogli ?”

“Anche io sono felice di rivederti Sun.”  
“Non dire cazzate.” E faccio per andarmene, ma tu mi trattieni.  
“Smettila adesso. Sono qui proprio per spiegarti ogni cosa. Non te ne andrai prima di sapere cosa è successo davvero a casa tua.”  
“Lo so benissimo cos’è successo e non voglio dare spettacolo qui davanti a tutti.”  
Ti avvicini e mi prendi sotto braccio trascinandomi in un angolo del bar adiacente alla hall. Ordini due colazioni e mi inviti a sedere ad un tavolo.  
Non ho alternativa e mi siedo dandoti la possibilità di raccontarmi tutto. Almeno non mi resterà questo rimpianto.  
Tu sei tesa, ma resti la donna più bella che io conosca, anche stamattina nonostante tu abbia indossato abiti sportivi e non così eleganti come al solito.  
Aspettiamo che il cameriere ci porti i cappuccini e le brioche poi tu riprendi a parlare.  
“Stai bene ? Mi sei mancata molto sai ?”  
“Vai al sodo, fra poco parte il mio aereo e devo preparate tutto.” Mento anch’io a questo punto.  
Sei sorpresa e il tuo sguardo torna malinconico.  
Ti schiarisci la voce e cominci a raccontare.  
“Circa tre mesi fa Garrett incontrò Jack una sera in un locale. Si misero a parlare e dopo qualche bicchierino gli parlò di un progetto che aveva in mente e di una sceneggiatura sensazionale. Gli confidò che se avesse trovato la ragazza giusta avrebbe vinto l’oscar. Ovviamente non rivelò assolutamente niente sul tipo di sceneggiatura, se non che l’aveva scritta una splendida bionda che viveva in un B & B in Toscana. Garrett cercò di carpire qualche informazione, ma Jack fu molto discreto, disse solo che stava cercando un volto nuovo che avesse una ventina d’anni o che fosse molto giovanile e avesse un volto da ragazzina. Gli avrebbe fatto avere alcune parti della sceneggiatura. Dopo una quindicina di giorni ricevette una mail con le informazioni per i provini. Garrett si recò nel suo studio per avere ulteriori chiarimenti e gli portò alcune foto del mio book fotografico. Jack restò colpito e raccontò che la parte sarebbe stata molto difficile, la storia di una violenza subita da una ragazza molto giovane e chiese a Garrett se davvero mi ritenesse adatta ad un ruolo simile.  
Ovviamente il mio manager non è tipo da lasciarsi sfuggire un’occasione golosa come reputò essere quella e mi convinse a partire per l’Italia. Aveva fatto delle ricerche e mi aveva prenotato una stanza proprio in un B & B di proprietà di una signora bionda. Era sicuro al cento per cento che fossi tu. Quando giunsi a destinazione, mi ritrovai in un casolare in ristrutturazione senza alcuna possibilità di potervi soggiornare. C’era stato un disguido ed io non ero stata informata. Vuole il caso che mentre stavo parlando con la proprietaria, la signora Corina Berti, arrivò Luciano con suo pulmino e da lì sai cosa successe.  
Garrett voleva che parlassi con la sceneggiatrice per avere un aiuto, per comprendere la parte ed entrare meglio nel personaggio. Sarò completamente onesta, quando ci sentimmo e gli rivelai che ti avevo trovata mi disse di conquistarti, di farmi amica colei che avrebbe partecipato alla scelta dell’attrice protagonista. Era per questa ragione che stavamo litigando quando tu rientrasti in salotto e mi sorprendesti al telefono.  
In poche parole voleva una raccomandazione, non certo che ti seducessi. Hai frainteso Sun e non mi hai permesso di spiegarti. Voleva solo che tu facessi il mio nome come scelta per la parte, a questo mirava, ma per me a quel punto non era più importante e non lo è nemmeno ora. Se tu mi chiedessi di rinunciare alla parte io lo farei anche subito perché …”  
Ti interrompi. Alzi lo sguardo e mi fissi intensamente prima di ricominciare a parlare.  
“Ti assicuro che non ho mai pensato di sedurti per ottenere la parte. Mi sono sempre impegnata per raggiungere i miei obiettivi e mai e poi mai farei una cosa del genere. Ero così felice di averti conosciuta, felice di aver passato quelle giornate insieme che avevo deciso di non pensare più alla parte. Magari te ne avrei parlato, sicuramente lo avrei fatto perché volevo essere onesta con te, ma non per avere un appoggio o una raccomandazione. Non sono un’attrice eccezionale, ma penso di essere brava, lo avrai visto. Mi ha fatto piacere recitare con te, sei stata sorprendente Sun, davvero.”  
Ora passi ai complimenti.  
“L’adulazione non serve Kayleen.”  
Tu cambi improvvisamente espressione. Il tuo sguardo limpido di poco fa ora è tirato e rabbioso.  
Ti drizzi sulla sedia e mi fissi quasi incredula.  
“Ancora non credi alle mie parole ?” Domandi stizzita.  
Non so che risponderti. In effetti temo di aver esagerato. Mi sei sembrata sincera ed in effetti non credo che tu volessi davvero approfittare della situazione.  
“Avevo deciso di non fare il provino proprio per questo. Mi hai chiamata tu o non te ne ricordi ?”  
Resto in silenzio e aspetto che ti passi l’arrabbiatura.  
Ti alzi in piedi allontanando rumorosamente la sedia dal tavolo, stavolta sei veramente arrabbiata.  
“Ma cosa devo fare per farti capire che sono una persona sincera, che mi sei piaciuta subito e che mai avrei fatto qualcosa di così meschino con te ? Sono sincera, ti ho raccontato quello che è successo e se non mi credi sono pronta a rinunciare alla parte, anche ora che penso di avere ottime possibilità. Ho visto la commissione entusiasta anche se so che ci sono altre brave attrici in lizza.”  
Sono stupita, ma continuo a restare in silenzio. In questo momento mi sento davvero una stronza, ma sono come pietrificata e non riesco a risponderti.  
“Sei proprio testarda Sun, la persona più ostinata che abbia mai conosciuto. Non riuscirò mai a farti cambiare idea vero ?  
Rimango in silenzio a guardarti mentre tu letteralmente furiosa riprendi la borsa e fai per andartene, ma ti fermi ancora e mi guardi o almeno credo perché io non ho il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo.  
“Sei solo una stronza, un’ostinata, stupida stronza. Io …”  
Ti fermi un attimo ed io faccio l’errore di guardarti negli occhi proprio quando tu asciughi rabbiosamente una lacrima scivolata sul tuo viso.  
“Addio.”  
Concludi girando i tacchi e togliendo il disturbo.  
“Addio Kayleen, buona fortuna.”  
Penso mentre ti sento allontanare.


	8. Dolorosi segreti

IN QUESTO CAPITOLO VENGONO AFFRONTATE TEMATICHE MOLTO DELICATE E ANCHE MOMENTI DI VIOLENZA. SI CONSIGLIA LA LETTURA AD UN PUBBLICO ADULTO E NON IMPRESSIONABILE.

CAPITOLO 7 

Dolorosi segreti

E’ trascorso un altro mese dal nostro ultimo incontro, siamo ai primi di luglio ancora in piena stagione.  
Luisa sta mandando avanti quasi tutto il lavoro da sola, le ho fatto assumere un’altra persona, Lucia. Sarà perché c’è stato il passaparola, ma quest’anno c’è il pienone e abbiamo dovuto rifiutare anche delle prenotazioni. Abbiamo deciso di prorogare la chiusura fino alla fine di ottobre. Gli affari vanno bene, ma io non sono felice. Da quando ci siamo dette addio non vivo più, ti sogno ogni notte e sei costantemente nei miei pensieri, non so proprio come farò a dimenticarti, comincio a disperare di riuscirci.  
A questo profondo disagio si è aggiunto il mio editore che vuole un terzo romanzo al più presto ed io non riesco a pensare che a te e a niente altro.  
Mi sono imposta di non seguirti più su instagram. Luisa ha capito che qualcosa non va, ma ha avuto la delicatezza di non chiedere spiegazioni mentre Giacomo ha chiesto più di una volta di te. C’è rimasto male quando gli ho detto che non saresti tornata più, ma anche lui è stato così gentiluomo da non ficcare il naso.  
Ho cercato di non pensarti, ma continui a perseguitarmi giorno e notte. Non riesco a cacciare la tua presenza costante. Mi hai spezzato in due, il primo mese lontana da te l’avevo sopportato meglio pensando che tu volessi ingannarmi, ma dal tuo chiarimento continuo a ripetermi che sono stata proprio una sciocca, ma non ho potuto fare diversamente, ho troppa paura.  
Oggi sono più malinconica del solito. Per distrarmi mi sto dedicando ad un progetto che mi ha proposto Luisa e che ho accolto con molta gioia. Abbiamo aperto al pubblico il nostro maneggio e abbiamo deciso di offrire gratuitamente ai bambini portatori di handicap la possibilità di frequentarlo un paio di volte la settimana come pet therapy. Da quando abbiamo cominciato ho legato molto con un bambino del paese che purtroppo ha avuto un incidente ed è inchiodato sulla sedia a rotelle. Antonio ha ideato una imbragatura che aggancia il bambino al cavaliere e così lo facciamo cavalcare. Si diverte un mondo e la madre, a cui abbiamo offerto anche un posto di lavoro, è al settimo cielo. Quando vedo i loro sguardi innamorati e sorridenti il cuore ricomincia a battere e sembra tornare un po’ di calore in questo petto ora così muto e freddo. Con Luigino siamo diventati molto amici e lo porto al salice sul lago tutte le volte che posso. Quel bambino ha un che di magico, sa fare disegni meravigliosi. Ha un grande talento artistico e farò di tutto perché possa svilupparlo. Sono venuti ad abitare in casa, gli ho dato la camera col caminetto dove ti avevo fatto dormire. Vedere la felicità di Luigino mi sta pian piano ridando la vita.  
Anche se soffro ancora per te, cercherò di farmene una ragione e forse prima o poi mi passerà.  
Altra complicazione è che non riesco più a scrivere, ho il vuoto totale, non mi viene in mente niente, non ho più ispirazione e il mio editore continua a pressarmi, se non inizio un terzo romanzo entro un paio di mesi recederà dal contratto. In poche parole sono nella merda.  
Sono seduta sul dondolo della veranda col portatile in grembo cercando di scrivere due righe di seguito quando arriva un taxi e scende una biondina niente male. E’ vestita sportiva ed ha un cappello a falda larga in testa, non so perché ma ho l’impressione che non sia italiana. Mi si avvicina ed io mi alzo.  
“Buongiorno, ha bisogno di qualcosa ? Posso aiutarla ?”  
Mi scruta restando in silenzio.  
“Se vuole prenotare una stanza, mi dispiace, siamo al completo. Eventualmente potrei accompagnarla in un altro B & B qui vicino e …” Continua a guardarmi con aria di sfida.  
“Sono Bridget Wilson” Mi dice in inglese.  
“Mi dispiace. Chiunque lei sia non posso fare niente, siamo pieni … se avesse prenotato ….”  
“Lo sai che sei proprio una stronza ?” Mi dice dritta in faccia.  
“Mi scusi, ma chi è lei e cosa vuole da me ?” Rispondo stupita.  
“Ammetto che sei una bella ragazza, hai due bocce pazzesche.” E mi gira intorno.  
“Cosa sta facendo ?” Le chiedo sempre più allibita.  
“Hai anche un bel culo, occhi azzurri, lunghi capelli biondi, sei proprio una bella gnocca lo confesso, ora la capisco un po’ di più, ma sei tanto stronza per quanto sei bella.”  
“Prego ? Ma chi diavolo è lei, si può sapere ?” Chiedo mentre sto perdendo la pazienza.  
“Sono Bry.” Conferma come se fosse la cosa più naturale e ovvia del mondo.  
“Questo lo avevo capito Bry, manca tutto il resto perché io non conosco nessuno con questo nome.”  
“Sono inglese, anzi sono scozzese e circa tre settimane fa mi sono dovuta precipitare da Dornoch a Los Angeles per consolare la mia migliore amica alla quale una stronza ha spezzato il cuore. Ora pensi di aver capito chi sono ?”  
Sono sempre più basita, possibile che questa ragazza sia una tua amica ?  
“Certo sarai anche bona, ma sei poco sveglia, dovrò metterla in guardia. La passione per le belle ochette passa in fretta.”  
“Sei un’amica di Kayleen ?”  
“Caspita, allora qualche neurone funzionante ce l’hai ancora.”  
Questa sua ironia comincia a darmi sui nervi anche se ammetto di non essermi comportata bene con te.  
“Mi dispiace Bridget per questo tuo viaggio a vuoto, ma non ho niente da dirti.”  
“Invece mi spiegherai tutto per bene perché altrimenti ti perseguiterò talmente tanto da costringerti ad emigrare in un altro continente.”  
“A te non devo nessuna spiegazione, semmai a Kayleen. Ti ha mandata lei ?”  
“Se sapesse che sono qui non mi rivolgerebbe più la parola per il resto della vita. Non sai quant’è permalosa, ma le voglio bene e non sopporto di vederla soffrire. Credimi non l’ho mai vista così giù come in questo periodo.”  
Non so cosa dire, non immaginavo che la prendessi così male.  
“Tu invece mi sembri in perfetta forma. Con che coraggio l’hai trattata in quel modo ?”  
Mentre la tipa continua a insultarmi arrivano dei clienti che iniziano ad osservarci.  
“Se volete fare una passeggiata a cavallo potete andare sul retro, parlate con Antonio.” Dico loro.  
“Grazie Sun.” Mi risponde cortesemente una ragazza.  
“Senti Bridget non puoi venire qui a fare scenate davanti ai miei clienti.”  
“Tu invece puoi spezzare cuori a destra e a manca. Ho visto come ti ha guardato quella.”  
“Ma che stai dicendo ? Tu sei proprio matta.” Dico irritata.  
“Allora spiegati.”  
“Non devo spiegarti niente, non a te almeno.”  
“Perché … perché ti sei comportata così. Perché sei così ostinata ?”  
“Ma di cosa stai parlando ? Tu hai qualche problema, ma io non ho proprio voglia di perdere tempo con te. Se per favore ti levi dai piedi mi fai un piacere.”  
“Vuoi farmi credere che non è nato niente tra voi ? Se è così dimmelo subito che tolgo il disturbo e farò di tutto per farle capire quanto sei stronza.”  
“Ehi ma sai dire solo quella parola ?”  
“E’ quello che sei.”  
“Non so cosa ti abbia raccontato. In effetti ho frainteso una conversazione ed ammetto di averla giudicata male, ma credo che l’equivoco sia giustificato. Avrò anche sbagliato, ma non credo di doverti spiegare niente di più. Se lei non è venuta si vede che non vuole più sapere niente di me, perché allora non mi lasciate in pace e te ne vai anche tu ?”  
Ci fissiamo in silenzio, ma la biondina sembra non voler mollare la presa così informo Lucia che mi allontanerò qualche minuto e la invito a seguirmi in un luogo più appartato.  
Ci sediamo su una panchina vicino al boschetto sul retro della casa. In questo momento non c’è nessuno.  
“Cos’è questa storia ? Come mai hai tutta questa paura di lei ?”  
Mi domanda fissandomi con quello sguardo indagatore. E’ una rompiscatole, ma ammetto che è molto carina.  
“Ci sono cose di me che nessuno sa e non le racconterò certo a te. Tra lei e me non è successo niente, nemmeno un bacio, niente di niente. Ma di cosa stiamo parlando ? Kayleen sta davvero così male a causa mia ? Scusami ma non riesco proprio a crederci e poi se anche fosse è meglio che mi odi, sarà più facile dimenticarmi.”  
“Il problema è che non ti odia affatto, ma di questo dovreste parlarne voi due. Quella testona non riesce a toglierti dalla testa e sta andando in depressione. Sta buttando via opportunità importanti, una delle quali proprio a causa tua.”  
“Di cosa parli ?”  
“Ti ricordi il provino che ha creato tutti i problemi tra di voi ? Ha deciso di non fare il secondo. Sta facendo una cazzata per colpa tua, vuole dimostrarti che non ti ha mai ingannata ed è disposta a rinunciare ad una occasione simile solo per te. Non puoi lasciarle fare questo, tu hai creato il problema e tu devi risolverlo.”  
“E come pensi che possa fare ?”  
“Vai da lei e dalle la scossa di cui ha bisogno per superare il momento, magari vinci anche le tue paure. Se non farai niente dovrò pensare che te ne freghi di lei.”  
“Tu non hai idea, ma come ti ho già spiegato, ci sono cose che … ”  
“Ah davvero ? Stento a crederci. Secondo me sei solo una vigliacca oltre che la solita str….”  
“Adesso basta.” La interrompo. “Sai dov’è l’uscita, per favore vattene.” Dico spazientita  
“Hai detto così anche a Kayleen quando l’hai cacciata ?” E si alza in piedi.  
Rimango in silenzio, non so più che dire. Devo ammettere che la tipa ti sta difendendo con tutta se stessa, deve volerti proprio bene. D’altronde come si fa a non amarti ?  
Si siede di nuovo e per un po’ restiamo in silenzio.  
“Kayleen è importante per me, più di quanto pensi, ma è meglio che si scordi velocemente di me, credimi. Ho dei seri problemi e se noi due … se lei … soffrirebbe con me.”  
“Perché non lasci decidere lei ? Dice addolcendo il tono di voce. “Forse questo tuo problema potreste superarlo insieme e se proprio non riusciste almeno c’avreste provato e lei si metterebbe l’anima in pace.”  
Cerco di farle capire che la cosa non è di così facile soluzione, che ti farei soffrire ancora di più, ma Bridget non demorde.  
Le sue ragioni sono valide, ma come faccio a tornare nella tua vita rischiando poi di spezzarti di nuovo e farti ancora più male ? Finirei per peggiorare le cose e non voglio.  
Restiamo lì su quella panchina a fissare un punto indefinito davanti a noi ed io ti ho sempre davanti agli occhi come se fossi qui con me anche in questo momento. Continuo a vedere i tuoi meravigliosi occhi verdi che mi sorridono insieme a quelle labbra soffici e carnose. Non sai cos’avrei dato per poterne assaggiare l’essenza, per sentirne la morbidezza e il calore. Avrei voluto accarezzarti il viso col mio, sfiorarti la pelle. Avrei voluto scalfirti il cuore e catturarti l’anima per riunirla alla mia. Avrei voluto … avrei voluto … avrei voluto fare tante cose, dirtene altrettante, farti partecipe della mia vita, ma non ho fatto e detto niente di tutto questo. Ho avuto paura di te, di me e dei miei fantasmi. Ha ragione Bridget, sono stata una vigliacca e lo sono ancora. Mi sono innamorata di te e non te l’ho detto anche se hai cercato di farmi capire che ero importante per te. Questa lontananza ci sta facendo soffrire di una malattia che ho provocato io e che sono l’unica a poterla curare, ma sono bloccata. Il dolore e la paura di dodici anni fa sono ancora forti, hanno sconvolto la mia mente e mi hanno lacerato il cuore. Tu sei stata l’unica capace di farlo tornare a battere come un tempo, dovrei dirti tutto, ma non ce la faccio. Fa ancora troppo male.  
“Bridget mi dispiace, non posso.”  
“Siete due stupide, non vi rendete conto di quello che avete trovato e state gettando tutto al vento. Sei proprio un’idiota Sun, ma non immaginavo che lo fossi fino a questo punto.”  
“E’ troppo complicato.”  
“Non me ne frega niente se è complicato, non me ne frega niente di te, è per Kaily che ho paura.”  
La guardo angosciata.  
“Kay sta male davvero. Non posso confidarti quello che prova, non posso e non voglio intromettermi in questo, ma tu mia cara devi tirare fuori le palle e qualsiasi cosa ti sia successa devi affrontare questa situazione perché le devi una spiegazione.”  
Le sue parole mi fanno riflettere.  
“Se non vai da lei allora non è affatto importante per te. Se lo fosse davvero verrebbe prima di tutto e saresti pronta a fare qualsiasi cosa.”  
Le sue ultime parole mi lasciano senza fiato.  
“Non accetterà di parlare con me.” Dico con tono rassegnato.  
“Lo farà credimi. Magari si farà desiderare un po’ ma poi lo farà.” Conclude con un timido sorriso.

************

Ed è così che “Bry” mi ha convinta a venire da te. Siamo partite il giorno seguente e siamo atterrate all’aeroporto internazionale di Los Angeles due ore fa. Sono andata nel suo albergo e mi sono fatta una doccia nella sua camera. Non capisco perché non abbia voluto che prenotassi una stanza. Dice che sicuramente tu vorrai che mi fermi da te, ma ne dubito fortemente.  
Mi ha accompagnato con un taxi davanti al tuo appartamento dicendomi che sei in casa, se n’è accertata. Mi è bastata una sua occhiataccia per capire che non posso tirarmi indietro e che ce la devo mettere tutta per recuperare o quanto meno per chiarire con te.  
Suono il campanello di casa e aspetto. L’attesa è snervante. Sento il cuore fin nelle orecchie, ho il respiro in affanno e mi manca il fiato. Ho quasi paura che mi prenda un attacco di panico.  
Quando apri la porta restiamo per un attimo stupite entrambe. Tu sei più bella che mai anche coi capelli scompigliati e quegli occhialoni da vista.  
Sgrani quegli occhioni verdi e resti a guardarmi in silenzio.  
“Ciao Kay.” E’ la prima volta che ti chiamo così.  
“Il mio nome è Kayleen Cooper.”  
Sorrido alla tua risposta, me la merito.  
“Ti chiedo perdono Kayleen, permettimi di spiegarti.”  
“Perché sei venuta Sunshine, spero non per me, perché il tuo sarebbe un viaggio a vuoto.”  
“Certo che sono qui per te. Meriti una spiegazione, sono stata una stronza.”  
Mi chiudi la porta in faccia.  
A questo non avevo pensato. Mi ero immaginata la tua aggressione verbale, ma non che mi lasciassi sulla porta in questo modo, anche se mi merito tutto.  
Riprendo a bussare e minaccio di continuare a farlo per tutta la sera, ma tu non rispondi allora mi siedo sul pianerottolo e aspetto. Quando vorrai uscire dovrai per forza passare da qui ed io non me ne andrò senza prima averti parlato.

Sono trascorse un paio d’ore e tu non apri. Avrei la necessità impellente di andare in bagno, ma non voglio allontanarmi.  
Ricomincio a bussare.  
“Kay…, Kayleen per favore. Ho bisogno di andare in bagno, non vorrai che la faccia sul tuo pianerottolo.”  
“C’è il giardino.” Rispondi e sembri dietro la porta.  
“Dai Kayleen fammi entrare, non ne posso più.”  
“Torna a casa tua.”  
“Ti prego. La sto per fare addosso. Mi sento male.”  
“Vattene.”  
Scommetto che sei dietro la porta che ridi di me.  
Non trovando soluzione penso uno stratagemma.  
C’è un negozio di fiori proprio dall’altra parte della strada e sapendo quanto ti piacciono vado, compro un mazzo di gigli e chiedo al ragazzo delle consegne di portarteli subito. Lui dapprima rifiuta, ma quando vede i dollari che gli passo accetta all’istante. Attraversa la strada, sale le scale e suona. Aspettiamo diversi minuti poi tu da dietro la porta chiedi chi è. Lui spiega che ti deve consegnare i fiori e che gli devi firmare la ricevuta. Tu lo mandi a quel paese e lui lascia i fiori sul pianerottolo e se ne va senza insistere più di tanto, quel demente. Primo tentativo fallito.  
Faccio il giro della tua palazzina, ma non vedo alberi da utilizzare per salire fino a te. Poi noto il terrazzo del vicino che finisce proprio attaccato al tuo, basterebbe fare un piccolo salto. Mi viene un’idea anche se pericolosa.  
Corro alla porta accanto e busso. Mi apre una signora sulla settantina. Le chiedo di poter entrare perché ho perso le chiavi di casa e sono costretta a passare dal terrazzo. Lei mi guarda e mi risponde che ti conosce benissimo e che io non ti somiglio neanche un po’. Ormai disperata non vedo altro modo per convincerla che dirle la verità. “Abbiamo litigato e lei non mi permette di spiegarle.” La imploro di farmi usare il terrazzo per un tentativo estremo. Lei all’inizio si rifiuta, poi evidentemente i miei occhioni azzurri imploranti le fanno pena e suo malgrado accetta.  
Facendo molta attenzione, anche se sono terrorizzata, salto sul tuo terrazzo e mi auguro che la porta a vetri sia aperta, ma visto la fortuna che ho oggi la trovo chiusa. Alzo lo sguardo e una lunga tenda copre tutta la vetrata. Adesso sono addirittura bloccata. Che stupida, potevo chiedere alla tua vicina di andare in bagno prima di saltare da te.  
Busso sul vetro e finalmente mi apri. Sei senza parole, mentre io tremo come una bambina, non ne posso più devo farla. Ti sposto cercando di non essere brusca poi ti chiedo disperata dov’è il bagno. Tu me lo indichi mentre ridi divertita. Mi vergogno come una ladra, ma almeno ti ho fatto sorridere.  
Dopo essermi finalmente liberata approfitto per lavarmi il viso e sistemarmi un po’ i capelli. Prendo un paio di respiri profondi ed esco. Seguo il corridoio e raggiungo il salone, la casa profuma di fiori. Mi guardo in giro e mi ritrovo immersa nella luce. Hai aperto la tenda del terrazzo e il sole ha illuminato tutto. La stanza è bianca immacolata, la mobilia in stile moderno anch’essa bianca come le poltrone e il divano, è tutto perfettamente in ordine. Al muro e sulle mensole un sacco di fotografie. Ci sei tu in quasi tutte, ma con te riconosco solo Bridget, gli altri non so chi siano. Mentre ti cerco con lo sguardo noto il mazzo di gigli sul tavolo. Tu arrivi pochi attimi dopo con un vaso per sistemarceli. Non dici niente, ma la tua espressione è più distesa. Il sole sta tramontando e l’appartamento inizia a prendere una tonalità arancio, come il cielo. La luce che ti rischiara il viso ti rende splendente come fossi una divinità con l’aura dorata. Sei meravigliosa.  
Hai tolto gli occhiali e hai i capelli in ordine, ti sei anche cambiata d’abito. Tu sei così, vuoi essere sempre perfetta, ma lo saresti anche vestita di stracci.  
Rimango a guardarti estasiata.  
“Certo che sei testarda Skyler. “ Mi dici senza girarti nemmeno. Inizi a sistemare i fiori.  
“Perdonami Kayleen.” Ti sorprendo con queste parole.  
Finalmente ti volti verso di me. I tuoi occhi sono belli da morire, ma sono tristi e la colpa è solo mia.  
“Sei stata una ….”  
“Stronza, lo so, lo ammetto. Sono qui per dirti la verità, per spiegarti il motivo del mio comportamento.”  
“E se non volessi sapere niente ?”  
“Non ci credo. Concedimi solo mezz’ora della tua vita.”  
“Così tanto ? Tu non mi hai dato nessuna possibilità, perché dovrei farlo io ?”  
“Perché tu sei migliore di me, perché io ho avuto paura e ce l’ho tutt’ora. Perché c’è un motivo molto valido credimi. La mia non è solo una scusa.”  
Mi inviti a sedermi sul divano accanto a te, ma rimani sulle tue. Cerco di prenderti le mani, ma mi allontani.  
“Dimmi quello che devi e poi vattene.” Concludi il discorso di nuovo arrabbiata.  
Prendo un respiro profondo, guardo verso il sole che sta tramontando e inizio.  
“Avevo sedici anni, era una calda giornata di fine giugno quando stavo tornando a casa dopo un pomeriggio trascorso dalla mia migliore amica Claire. Ero a piedi quel giorno, non avevo preso la bici e a metà del percorso si fermò col suo pick-up Larry James con due amici. Ero cotta di lui e quando cacciò i due e si offrì di accompagnarmi a casa quasi non ci credevo. Quante volte ho ripensato a quel momento e a come sarebbe stata diversa la mia vita se invece di salire avessi proseguito a piedi, ma non potevo certo immaginare quello che sarebbe successo da lì a poco.  
Salii sul sedile del pick-up che avevo il cuore a mille per l’emozione. Larry era uno dei più bei ragazzi della scuola, frequentava l’ultimo anno e tutte avrebbero voluto essere al mio posto in quel momento.  
Quando invece di portarmi a casa mi resi conto che avevamo preso la strada per il bosco iniziai ad avere paura e gli chiesi di tornare indietro, ma lui insistette e disse che non voleva fare assolutamente niente, ma solo mostrarmi il suo posto preferito e passare insieme un’oretta prima di cena. Durante il tragitto non faceva altro che guardarmi il seno. Anche se avevo solo sedici anni ero già piuttosto formosa e questo faceva sempre molto effetto sui ragazzi, lui non si stava dimostrando diverso da tutti gli altri.  
Mi portò in un punto del bosco dove non ero mai arrivata prima e ci ritrovammo accanto ad un capanno che sembrava abbandonato.  
Mi fece scendere sorridendo e assicurandomi che non mi sarebbe saltato addosso, ma che desiderava solo che vedessi qualcosa che per lui era importante e che voleva condividere con me. I suoi occhi erano talmente chiari e belli e sembravano così puliti e sinceri che riuscì a ingannarmi come una stupida.  
Mi fece entrare accendendo la semplice lampadina che scendeva dalle travi in legno. Dapprima sembrava timido ed impacciato. Ricordo ancora che sistemò delle scatole da gioco sul tavolinetto dove probabilmente giocava coi suoi amici. Spostò le seggiole e raccolse delle bottiglie di birra vuote.  
“Ieri sera abbiamo bevuto un po’ troppo.” Disse sorridendo imbarazzato.  
Girandomi vidi in fondo al capanno un letto e mi irrigidii. Stavo per tornare verso la porta e vi trovai lui fermo in piedi che mi guardava, ma non come poco prima. Mi stava divorando letteralmente con gli occhi.  
“Come sei bella. Mi piaci molto.” Disse con voce roca.  
“Senti forse sarebbe meglio tornare a casa. Se non rientro nel giro di mezz’ora mio padre si incazzerà come un bufalo.”  
“Arriverai in tempo, non ti preoccupare.”  
Disse con tono lascivo e questo iniziò a spaventarmi.  
“Ti prego fammi passare.” Gli chiesi, ma lui non si spostò.  
Lo fissai e notai il suo sguardo mutare, da chiaro e limpido a oscuro e carico di rabbia. Davanti a me non c’era più il Larry di pochi minuti prima.  
“Ho saputo che stuzzichi sempre i ragazzi e poi non gliela dai mai, vogliamo scommettere che stavolta non riuscirai a scappare ?”  
Mi bloccai completamente, non riuscivo più a muovermi, nemmeno a respirare. Il terrore assoluto si era impossessato di ogni fibra del mio corpo. Non riuscii ad oppormi quando mi trascinò verso il letto, quel letto sporco e fatto di coperte consunte che puzzavano di stantio. Quando mi spinse sul materasso ritrovai la forza di reagire. Mi alzai di colpo e gli diedi una spinta facendolo cadere e battere la testa contro una sedia. Peggiorai solo la situazione perché nonostante fossi riuscita ad allontanarlo quando corsi verso la porta la trovai chiusa a chiave. Non riuscii nemmeno a girarmi che lo sentii premuto su di me. Era completamente appiccicato al mio corpo, talmente tanto che mi stava schiacciando contro la porta e mi aveva afferrato per i capelli cercando di tenermi ferma. In quel momento iniziò la sua tortura, mi prese e mi gettò letteralmente sul letto legandomi mani e piedi.”  
Mi fermo un attimo, ho il cuore che mi scoppia nel petto e lo sento dappertutto mentre brividi intensi mi attraversano le membra. Continuo a fissare la finestra, non ho il coraggio di guardarti in faccia.  
“Non posso dirti quello che fu capace di farmi … non ci riesco è troppo doloroso, è una ferita aperta che non si rimarginerà mai. Mi tenne prigioniera tutta la notte in quella capanna, mi lasciò andare il mattino successivo minacciandomi di morte se avessi parlato. Io ero fuori di me, disperata, ferita, annientata. Non tornai a casa, andai da Claire. I suoi genitori mi accolsero dandomi quel conforto che i miei non mi avrebbero mai dato. La mamma di Claire mi convinse a denunciare l’accaduto. Io ero terrorizzata, sfinita, delusa, incazzata, nauseata. Ero talmente confusa che seguii la madre di Claire e andammo alla polizia. Avevo ancora gli abiti sporchi e strappati, la mamma della mia amica non aveva voluto che mi lavassi. Mi sentivo così a disagio. Per fortuna permisero alla madre di Claire di restare con me.  
Sto per iniziare a piangere, ma cerco di trattenermi e di evitare il tuo sguardo.  
“Continuai a sentire il suo respiro sul collo e le sue parole sussurrate per anni dopo quei giorni. Ogni notte ero costretta a prendere sonniferi per riuscire a dormire senza incubi. Se ci penso … anche ora … riesco ancora a …”.  
Calde lacrime scivolano sulle mie guance, non riesco più a trattenerle.  
Tu mi stringi la mano, ma io continuo a non trovare la forza di guardarti e continuo fissare il tramonto.  
“Quel demonio mi squarciò l’anima oltre che il corpo, mi tolse la mia innocenza, i miei sogni di ragazzina, i miei progetti per il futuro. Distrusse completamente la mia vita. Arrivai a desiderare di morire … non ce la facevo più.  
Quando mio padre venne a sapere quello che era successo ebbe il coraggio di chiedermi di ritirare la denuncia. Disse che era per evitarmi lo stress del processo e del giudizio della gente. Tutti mi avrebbero creduto una puttana. Invece non voleva che lo facessi perché Larry era il figlio di uno dei suoi migliori amici. Preferiva mantenere le sue amicizie invece di supportare sua figlia.  
Quando dissi che non avrei mai permesso a quel delinquente di passarla liscia mi abbandonarono presso una casa famiglia e se ne andarono dalla cittadina con le mie due sorelle e mio fratello.”  
Mi fermo per l’ennesima volta, sto singhiozzando, sento di nuovo lo stesso dolore di allora, una fitta lancinante che mi dilania il cuore e l’anima. Mi asciugo le lacrime con un fazzolettino che mi hai passato mentre mi abbracci e appoggi la tua testa sulla mia spalla, ma ormai gli argini si sono rotti e il fiume è straripato, voglio dirti tutto e lo farò.  
“Il processo fu terribile, mi aiutarono i genitori di Claire tenendomi con loro, furono il mio unico sostegno morale oltre alla psicologa della polizia e al procuratore. Ricordo ancora quando in tribunale l’avvocato della difesa cercò in tutti i modi di farmi passare per una sgualdrina, il semplice fatto che avessi un bel seno e delle curve generose mi rendeva “una facile” quando in realtà ero solo una bambina nel corpo di una donna. Ero vergine, ma fecero di tutto per provare il contrario. Dissero che ero stata io a provocarlo a chiedergli di fare sesso, che prima lo avevo illuso per poi rifiutarlo facendolo infuriare. Anche sua madre mi attaccò pesantemente facendomi passare davvero per una puttana. Per fortuna il processo rimase segreto perché io ero minorenne. Furono settimane difficilissime, rivivere la mia esperienza davanti alla giuria, raccontare i particolari della violenza, delle parole che mi diceva, di come mi faceva sentire, il dolore straziante, la paura, la voglia di morire. Mi sentivo soffocare, avrei voluto sparire dalla faccia della terra, volevo dimenticare e loro non facevano altro che farmi ricordare. La difesa mi incolpò di essere una provocatrice, come se il mio fisico prorompente lo avesse autorizzato a mettermi le mani addosso, a fare quello che fece. Ogni volta che parlavano di quella notte che interrogavano lui o me dovevo rivivere il dolore e la vergogna e morivo ad ogni parola, ad ogni accusa, ad ogni sguardo della giuria. La maggior parte di loro mi fissava sconcertata, non capivo se mi stessero compatendo o avessero davvero creduto alle parole della difesa. Larry James continuava a fissarmi impassibile e sfrontato, senza paura, sicuro di riuscire a farla franca.  
Alla fine venne condannato per violenza carnale con l’aggravante delle torture e del tentato omicidio, sì perché aveva anche tentato di uccidermi nei giorni seguenti alla violenza. Aveva tentato di spaventarmi e c’era riuscito. Se non fosse stato per l’ispettrice di polizia non sarei qui a raccontare. Sta di fatto che si beccò l’ergastolo per avermi distrutto la vita e tentato di togliermela, ma per molto tempo pensai che sarebbe stato meglio se ci fosse riuscito. In qualche modo quella vicenda aveva tolto qualcosa a tutti e due, ma a me aveva lasciato una ferita talmente profonda che non si è mai rimarginata. Ho cercato di suturarla, ma basta un niente anche ora dopo dodici anni per riaprirla e morire ogni volta.”  
Riprendo un attimo fiato continuando a fissare il tramonto, tu sei sempre appoggiata a me e mi stringi la mano con la tua restando in silenzio, vuoi lasciarmi sfogare.  
“Terminato il processo e preso il diploma, ormai maggiorenne decisi di andarmene dalla città in cerca di fortuna. Con la condanna di Larry avevo avuto un risarcimento per i danni fisici e morali infertimi da quel demone, ma io trattenni solo una piccola parte e il resto lo diedi ai genitori di Claire che mi avevano sostenuta, accudita e sfamata quando la mai famiglia mi aveva abbandonata.  
Girovagai per un paio d’anni. Non ero riuscita a combinare niente di buono e non trovavo che lavori come cameriera, donna delle pulizie o lavorante nelle fattorie. I miei risparmi erano terminati ed io ero disperata, non sapevo più che fare, fin quando incontrai Margaret. Veniva tutte le mattine a fare colazione nel bar dove lavoravo. Fu l’unica persona alla quale rivelai quello che ora sto raccontando a te.  
Meg si era affezionata a me e decise di “adottarmi” in un certo senso. Non aveva figli ed era rimasta vedova così mi chiese di andare a vivere con lei. Mi propose di frequentare l’università, mi avrebbe pagato le tasse scolastiche in cambio del mio impegno e serietà. Accettai la sua offerta promettendole che le avrei restituito fino all’ultimo centesimo. Mi laureai a pieni voti. Cercai lavoro e lo ottenni come insegnante, ma questo non era il mio sogno e Meg mi spronò a realizzarlo. Scrissi il mio primo romanzo che grazie a internet ebbe un discreto successo. Un editore mi notò e mi chiese un lavoro più serio e impegnativo. Gli proposi la mia storia, che avevo già scritto durante l’università, la rielaborai facendone un romanzo e la pubblicammo con uno pseudonimo. Ebbe un successo strepitoso e del tutto inatteso e mi fece guadagnare parecchio, molto più di quanto sperassi. Il successo però mi aveva messo di fronte ad altri problemi. L’editore per aumentare le vendite voleva rivelare la mia identità così dopo avergli fatto causa e averlo fermato decidemmo di andarcene, non potevo permettere che la mia storia diventasse di dominio pubblico e mi rovinasse la vita più di quando non avesse già fatto. Meg decise di portarmi via e volle anche farmi cambiare nome. Non mi chiamo Sunshine Skyler, il mio nome vero è Tyler Mitchell. Lo so che è un nome maschile, ma mio padre aveva promesso al suo che avrebbe messo questo nome al primo figlio, che fosse stato maschio o femmina, e così fece. Ce ne andammo dagli Stati Uniti ed arrivammo in Toscana dove Meg aveva dei parenti e ci stabilimmo lì. Avevo ventiquattro anni quando iniziò la mia nuova vita e lei divenne mia zia. Iniziai a scrivere di professione e terminato il contratto col primo editore ne firmai un secondo con la Mondadori, con la quale collaboro tutt’ora. Ho pubblicato altri due romanzi cambiando pseudonimo, non hanno avuto il successo del secondo, ma non mi importa, va bene lo stesso. Ora sto cercando di scriverne un terzo. L’anno scorso Meg è venuta a mancare e mi ha lasciato la casa in Toscana che aveva trasformato in un B & B. Non me la sono sentita di cambiare niente così ho deciso di proseguire la sua attività aiutata da Luisa ed ora anche da Lucia. In quella casa ho ritrovato la serenità.”  
Sto ancora tremando quando finalmente ho il coraggio di abbassare lo sguardo e incontrare il tuoi occhi arrossati e pieni di lacrime che mi fissano con una luce diversa.  
“Quando ti ho vista scendere da quel camioncino credo di aver capito subito che mi avresti cambiato la vita per sempre, ma come facevo a raccontarti tutta questa storia senza spaventarti a morte ? Ho fatto uno sbaglio, non me la sono sentita ma non per mancanza di fiducia nei tuoi confronti, ma solo per evitarti inutili sofferenze.”  
Ti asciughi le lacrime, ora stai singhiozzando come una bambina. Ti poso una mano sulla spalla e ti faccio un timido sorriso, vorrei abbracciarti, ma non ne ho il coraggio. Finalmente ti calmi e torni a guardarmi.  
L’attimo successivo sei sulle mie labbra con le tue ed io rabbrividisco dalla testa ai piedi. All’inizio è come un soffio, un leggero sfioramento, poi le appoggi con più intensità seppur con tenerezza. Ricambio il bacio approfondendo il tocco mentre tremo. Tu immergi la mano fra i miei capelli e mi allacci la nuca attirandomi a te. Sento la tua lingua accarezzare la mia bocca che dischiudo accogliendoti. Sono talmente agitata che devo riprendere fiato e sono costretta a staccarmi da te, ma non mi lasci troppo tempo e torni a baciarmi e lo fai inclinando la testa per far combaciare meglio le nostre labbra. Dio come baci bene, certo chissà quante volte lo avrai fatto mentre io sono ancora la sedicenne inesperta e ingenua di dodici anni fa. Mi chiedo se davvero riuscirei a farti felice come meriti.  
Dopo un bacio lungo una vita ti fermi e appoggi la fronte alla mia. Mi tieni il viso con le mani e hai ancora il respiro in affanno proprio come me.  
“Mi dispiace Tyler, ora sono io a chiederti perdono, non potevo immaginare, ma ora ci sono io con te, se lo vorrai ti starò accanto.”  
Mi faccio coraggio e tento di baciarti io stavolta ma ti tiri indietro e mi lasci con un palmo di naso.  
“E no, non funziona così.” Dici sorridendo.  
“Cosa ? Cosa vuoi dire ?”  
“Dovrai sudare un po’. Ora dovrai riconquistarmi e non sarà facile.”  
Mi sorridi e quando fai per allontanarti ti afferro la mano attirandoti a me. Rimani sorpresa.  
“Se l’ho fatto una volta, posso riuscirci ancora e visto che mi farai sospirare allora è meglio che ricominci subito.”  
Ci riprovo e appoggio le mie labbra sulle tue. Cerco di essere sicura e decisa quando ricominciamo ad assaggiarci a vicenda. Sai di buono.  
L’effusione si fa sempre più calda fin quando non mi stacco per riprendere fiato e ti dico che devo andare.  
“Cosa ? Adesso ?” Dici delusa.  
“Credevi davvero che fossi venuta qui solo per te ? Ho delle cose da fare e dopo domani riparto. Ora devo proprio andare.”  
Tu mi spingi via e mi guardi male.  
“E tu pensi di riconquistarmi in questo modo ? Respingendomi ?”  
“Non ti ho respinto. Ti sto solo dicendo che ho da fare, ho un impegno importante.”  
“Lo sai che sei proprio ……”  
“Stronza, lo so, lo adotterò come secondo nome. Sunshine stronza Skyler. Che ne dici ?”  
Fingi di essere arrabbiata ma vedo un accenno di sorriso.  
Prendendoti alla sprovvista ti do un bacio a stampo e mi dirigo alla porta.  
“Allora Kayleen io vado. Quando ho finito di fare le mie cose ti chiamo. Se mi avanza un po’ di tempo prima della partenza ci possiamo vedere se ti va.”  
“Se ti avanza il tempo ?” Ripeti seccata.  
Sei sconcertata ed io rido dentro di me.  
Non hai la forza di dire niente mentre io esco da casa tua.  
Mentre scendo le scale ti ringrazio mentalmente per non avermi compatita e per avermi trattata come sempre, senza farmi sentire il peso delle mie parole. Sei stata stupenda.  
Tornata in albergo vado diretta nella stanza di Bridget a prendere le mie cose.  
“Allora ? Dimmi tutto, avete fatto pace ? E’ tardi, avete fatto sesso vero ? Anche se mi sembra strano, lei non è il tipo da darla al primo appuntamento, ma in effetti non sarebbe la prima volta che vi vedete.”  
La guardo allibita, ma lei non si scompone.  
“Eh sì, Kayleen è una brava ragazza. Conoscendola ti farà pedalare parecchio prima di dartela.”  
“Ma insomma la vuoi piantare ? Sei così …”  
“Sì lo so, sono così. Me lo dicono tutti. Tornando a noi, non mi hai ancora detto cosa è successo.”  
“Chiedilo a lei, in fondo è la tua migliore amica.”  
“Cosa avete fatto fino ad ora ?”  
“Usa la fantasia.”  
“Allora lo avete fatto davvero ? Non mi dire. Hai capito la santarellina. E’ come sei riuscita a farla crollare così. Pensavo che ti avrebbe fatto sudare quanto meno due o tre mesi.”  
“Io non ho detto niente, fai sempre tutto tu.”  
“Ma che stai facendo ?” Mi chiede ancora più stipita.  
“Prendo le mie cose.”  
“Allora ti vuole da lei. Incredibile. Io ti avevo detto che ti avrebbe preso in casa solo per farti venire qui. C’avrei scommesso la patatina che non ti avrebbe perdonata così velocemente.”  
“Bridget, tu scommetti la patatina ?” E rido sbigottita.  
“Che vuoi che sia.”  
Prendo la valigia e faccio per uscire dalla sua stanza, ma prima mi giro verso di lei e torno seria.  
“A parte gli scherzi, Kayleen è una ragazza molto fortunata.” Le dico.  
“Lo so, lei ha sempre tutte le fortune. Ma che le hai fatto per farti riprendere così ? Dimmelo ti prego, conosci una pratica sessuale particolare ?”  
“Kayleen è fortunata ad avere te. Sei la migliore amica che una persona potrebbe desiderare. Grazie Bry, grazie con tutto il cuore.”  
Rimane senza parole e non si muove e non risponde nemmeno quando sollevo la mano per salutarla.  
“Buonanotte.” Le dico e me ne vado.  
Ho trovato un piccolo alberghetto vicino a casa tua, alloggerò lì per qualche giorno.


	9. L'appuntamento

CAPITOLO 8

L’appuntamento

L’indomani mattina mi sveglio presto, ho molte cose da fare prima di rivederti, sempre che tu lo voglia ancora. Ancora non riesco a credere a quello che è successo ieri. Sono riuscita ad aprirti il mio cuore e tu mi hai dato un’altra possibilità. Mi hai baciato ed è stato meraviglioso, il bacio più bello della mia vita. Non avevo mai provato quelle sensazioni, quell’emozione così intensa, così coinvolgente. Hai detto che per riconquistarti dovrò sudare parecchio. Quindi ti avevo conquistata? Ti piaccio davvero ? Cosa provi per me piccola Kayleen ? Sarai anche giovane, ma sai già molto bene come fare a catturare le tue prede. Sarò solo questo per te ? Eppure i tuoi occhi sembrano così sinceri. Ma anche quelli di … no, mi rifiuto di paragonarti a lui.  
Cercherò di non farmi troppe illusioni e di cogliere i bei momenti che tu mi vorrai regalare sperando che anche le tue intenzioni siano sincere come le mie.  
Verso le undici ti chiamo.  
“Ehi, sono io.”  
“Ciao.” Dici poi rimani in silenzio. Sarà un buono o cattivo segno ?  
Mi faccio avanti io sperando in un giorno fortunato.  
“Hai da fare oggi ?”  
“Hai in mente qualcosa ?” Mi chiedi in un sussurro. Sento i brividi lungo la schiena.  
“Se avessi la giornata libera ti vorrei portare in un posticino molto carino, ma solo se lo desideri veramente. Non voglio che tu ti senta …  
“Sì.” Rispondi prima ancora che abbia terminato di parlare.  
“Cosa ?”  
“Sì. Dove mi porti ?”  
“Davvero ?”  
“Basta che tu non mi faccia pentire di aver accettato.”  
“Spero di no.”  
“Come mi devo vestire ?”  
“Sportiva, lo sai che sono una persona semplice. Non aspettarti niente di lussuoso, non sono tanto mondana. Se cerchi questo allora …”  
“Mi basta stare con te.” Parli di nuovo prima che io abbia finito.  
Accidenti, che bello sentirselo dire in questo modo. Rimango senza fiato.  
“Davvero ?” Continuo a ripetere come una stupida.  
“Ti passo a prendere fra mezz’ora. Ok ?”  
“Vuoi fare una passeggiata ?” Dici curiosa.  
“Non proprio, vorrei portati in un posticino per stare solo un po’ con te senza troppi scocciatori intorno.”  
“Hai un’auto ?”  
“Certo, cosa credi. Me la so cavare. A fra poco Kay.”  
Sono al settimo cielo, cammino a un metro da terra e mi sento il cuore così leggero che potrei prendere il volo. Vuoi stare con me, non importa dove. Non credevo ti saresti arresa così presto.  
Sono così felice che non aspetto le undici e mezza e appena chiudo il telefono sono già sotto casa tua. Suono alla porta.  
“Sun, sei già arrivata ? A proposito, come vuoi essere chiamata ? Tyler, Sun … dimmi tu.” Dici dopo avermi fatta entrare ed iniziando a girare per casa riordinando le pochissime cose fuori posto. Sei proprio maniaca dell’ordine.  
“Chiamami Sun, quella parte della mia vita è passata e …”  
“Va bene Sun. Sei in anticipo.” Parli ancora prima che io abbia terminato di farlo.  
“Ero qui vicina quando ti ho chiamata. Scusa se sono arrivata subito, ma ... ecco … non vedevo l’ora di rivederti.” E ti porgo una rosa.  
Sorridi e mi fai accomodare. Annusi la rosa che ti ho portato e la infili nel vaso coi gigli di ieri pomeriggio.  
“Non sono ancora pronta, non ne ho avuto il tempo.”  
“Aspetto non ti preoccupare.”  
Esci dal salone e mi lasci sola. Approfitto per guardarmi intorno. Torno ad ammirare le foto appese al muro. Credo di riconoscere tua madre, ha i capelli ricci e lunghi, ti somiglia. Ci sono alcuni ragazzi che mi pare di riconoscere, saranno sicuramente degli attori. Alcuni ti abbracciano e questo mi rende gelosa. E’ la prima volta per me. Chissà se un giorno avrai una foto con noi due tra tutte queste ?  
Continuo a guardare anche quelle sui mobili e rimango di sasso quando in un portafoto ne vedo una con una ragazza bionda che ride accarezzando il muso di un cavallo.  
Caspita, ma sono io, non ci posso credere. Quando me l’hai scattata ? Non ricordo.  
Quando rientri nel salone ci guardiamo. Hai indossato un outfit sportivo come ti avevo suggerito. Hai dei jeans skinny che sembrano una seconda pelle, ti avvolgono in un modo quasi doloroso da guardare, una camicetta azzurra chiara, sneakers ai piedi e i capelli stretti in una coda alta. Sei splendida nella tua semplicità.  
“Come sei bella.” Ti dico, ma tu non rispondi subito.  
“Non ci provare, l’adulazione non servirà.”  
Sorrido.  
“Volevi forse che ti dicessi la verità ?”  
Cambi velocemente espressione.  
“Sto scherzando Cooper, se vorrai conoscermi devi sapere che sono una gran simpaticona.”  
“Sì come no, si vede. Nessuno sa fare i complimenti come te.”  
“La classe non è acqua.”  
Fai la sostenuta, ma ti viene da ridere anche se ti trattieni.  
“Se sei pronta possiamo andare, ho la macchina parcheggiata qui sotto.”  
“Che auto hai noleggiato ?” Chiedi curiosa.  
“L’unica rimasta disponibile in agenzia. Spero ti vada bene.”  
Usciamo e vediamo un Suv bellissimo proprio davanti alla mia.  
“E’ quella ?” Domandi sbalordita.  
“No, quella dietro.”  
Dietro il Suv c’è una carriola di almeno cent’anni che dubito riesca a mettersi in moto e ti vedo incredula.  
“Avevano solo quella, cosa dovevo fare. Ma è una cabrio visto ?”  
Ci avviciniamo ed io aziono la chiusura centralizzata che fa scattare le frecce di un altro Suv nero due auto più in giù.  
“Avresti dovuto vedere la tua faccia dieci secondi fa. Sarai anche un attrice, ma non dissimuli tanto bene.”  
“Vaff……” Ti trattieni a stento e sali.  
Esco dal parcheggio e accendo il navigatore. Non conosco Los Angeles e non voglio sbagliare niente, oggi dovrà essere tutto perfetto.  
Mi hai risposto male, ma ti vedo serena e sembri addirittura felice.  
“Allora dove mi porti ?”  
“Lo vedrai quando saremo arrivate, altrimenti che sorpresa sarebbe ?”  
Guidare nella città degli angeli non è proprio come farlo nel mio paesino italiano ed io ormai non sono più abituata alla confusione. Per fortuna me la cavo lo stesso ed iniziamo ad uscire dal caos per avventurarci in periferia e più precisamente verso le colline.  
Ti vedo curiosa, ma non chiedi più niente. C’è un po’ di imbarazzo tra di noi.  
“Allora cos’hai fatto in questo ultimo mese ? Hai passato il secondo provino ? Ti ha chiamato Jack ? Non ho saputo niente.”  
“La prossima settimana ci sarà il secondo.”  
“Ti senti pronta ?”  
“Non lo so. Ho dei dubbi.”  
“Quali dubbi ?  
“Dobbiamo proprio parlare di questo ?”  
“Ero curiosa.”  
“Non so se andare al provino.” Dici tutto d’un fiato.  
“Cosa ? Sei pazza.”  
Per la foga del momento vado quasi fuori strada.  
“Ehi, guarda davanti.” Mi dici spaventata.  
“Kay, non sarai tanto sciocca da rinunciare.”  
“Abbiamo litigato per questo. E’ l’unico modo per farti capire che non ti volevo conoscere per la parte.”  
“Senti Kayleen.” Accosto l’auto e la fermo in una piazzola. “Ti chiedo scusa per quello che ti ho detto e per non essermi fidata di te. Allora ho dubitato, ma ora non più. Se tieni davvero a quella parte e te la senti di interpretarla provaci. Hai molto talento Kay, non perdere questa occasione.”  
“Non so se sono veramente all’altezza.”  
“Lo saresti senz’altro, ma ti avverto, non sarebbe comunque facile. La sofferenza di quella notte e dei giorni seguenti non la auguro al peggior nemico. Ci sono scene dure, violente. Ne sei consapevole vero ?”  
“Sì ovviamente.”  
“Di cos’hai paura ?”  
“Ho paura di non essere abbastanza credibile. E’ la prova più difficile che abbia mai sostenuto.”  
“Se vuoi potrei aiutarti.”  
“Non sono venuta con te oggi per parlare di questo. Se sei qui solo per convincermi a …”  
“Ferma, ferma, non partire in quarta come al solito. Ti ho invitata per passare un po’ di tempo con te, per conoscerti meglio e farmi conoscere, non per promuovere un film. Volevo solo …”  
Mi appoggi un dito sulle labbra e poi le tue. Mi dai un bacio a schiocco e ti metti a ridere.  
“Riparti che facciamo tardi e ho fame.” Mi dici sorridendo.  
Dieci minuti dopo siamo sulla collinetta che avevo scelto per il nostro picnic.  
Prendo il cestino che avevo messo sul retro del Suv e ci spostiamo dal parcheggio all’altura sotto il grande albero che ho scelto per il nostro appuntamento.  
Da lì si gode un paesaggio meraviglioso e ci fermiamo entrambe ad ammirarlo.  
Mentre tu ancora fissi l’orizzonte io preparo per il pranzo.  
Ho portato pasta fredda, dei sandwich, prosciutto e melone e una torta di mele. Da bere acqua perché da quanto ho capito il vino ti piace troppo e ci vuole poco a farti decollare ed io ti voglio sobria.  
“E il vino ?” E’ la prima cosa che chiedi guardandoti intorno.  
“Niente vino oggi. Tu bevi troppo.”  
“Mi hai preso per un’ubriacona ?” Rispondi impertinente.  
“Ammettilo vecchia spugna che ti piace bere.”  
Scoppi a ridere. “Vecchia spugna ? Certo che hai un modo molto originale di conquistare le belle ragazze.”  
Mangiamo prosciutto e melone come antipasto poi la pasta fredda. Sei così piena che non vuoi i sandwich, assaggi solo un po’ di torta di mele. Sei allegra, i tuoi occhi brillano come smeraldi e sembri felice. Quasi non riesco a crederci che tu stia scegliendo me, che voglia davvero stare con me, forse … forse ho ancora qualche speranza.  
Improvvisamente mi torna in mente Bridget, devo dirti di lei, ma potrei metterla nei guai e mi dispiacerebbe. Cosa devo fare ?  
“Senti Kay, dovrei dirti una cosa. Il fatto è che non trovo le parole giuste … non so come … non vorrei … beh insomma … ecco …”  
“E tu saresti una scrittrice ? Perdonami, ma non riesci nemmeno a mettere insieme una frase completa.”  
“Ehi sapientona dei miei stivali, sei vendicativa eh ?”  
Ridi di nuovo tanto che sembri quasi ubriaca.  
“Se non sapessi che hai bevuto solo acqua giurerei che sei brilla.”  
“Insomma Sun, adesso vuoi ricominciare a offendermi ?” Dici continuando a sghignazzare.  
“Vedrai che dopo quello che ho da dirti tornerai subito seria.”  
Smetti subito di ridere e mi fissi.  
“Cos’hai combinato stavolta ?”  
“Senti io dovrei dirti il motivo che mi ha portato qui.”  
“Pensavo fossi io.”  
“Certo che sei tu, ma una persona mi ha invitato a farlo.”  
“Prego ?”  
“Una persona è venuta da me in Italia e dopo avermene dette di tutti i colori mi ha suggerito di venire qui a parlare con te. Non potevo tenertelo nascosto. Se siamo disposte a ricominciare da capo dobbiamo farlo onestamente l’una con l’altra.”  
“Mi stai dicendo che sei qui solo perché qualcuno te lo ha chiesto ? Non saresti venuta se ...”  
Ti fermi, vedo la rabbia montarti dentro.  
“Calmati Kay, fammi spiegare tutto per bene.”  
“Cos’altro c’è da spiegare ? Mi hai appena detto che non saresti mai venuta se non ti avessero invitato a farlo, c’è qualcosa da aggiungere ?” E stai per alzarti.  
Ti fermo con la mano e ti sento rigida. Mi dai un’occhiataccia.  
“Le cose non stanno proprio così.”  
“Ora voglio sapere chi è venuto in Toscana da te. Dimmi chi è stato ?”  
“A chi hai parlato di me ?”  
“Oh no, Bridget non ci posso credere, non può aver fatto una cosa del genere.”  
“Sei fortunata ad avere una persona così al tuo fianco.”  
“Gliela farò pagare.”  
“Non lo fare Kay, vorrei avere io un’amica come lei. Dovevi sentire come ti ha difesa. Farebbe di tutto per te, ti vuole bene.”  
Resti in silenzio, ma sei infastidita.  
“Ti prego di non prendertela con lei.”  
“Credevo tu volessi vedermi, non che fossi venuta solo perché te lo ha chiesto lei.”  
“Ti ho già spiegato cosa mi è successo. Ho solo cercato di allontanarti, figuriamoci se tornavo a cercarti e poi non pensavo di piacerti così tanto. Credevo che mi avresti dimenticata presto.”  
“Piacermi, credi sia solo questo ?” Mi domandi ferita e distogli lo sguardo.  
“No, credo ci sia molto di più, da parte mia almeno.” E ti giro il volto appoggiandoti un dito sotto il mento.  
“Tu non hai idea di quello che hai scatenato dentro di me. Non ho mai provato l’emozione che sento in questo momento. Ho voglia di stare con te, di guardarti, di toccarti, di farti una carezza, un sorriso. Da quando ti ho rivista ieri non faccio che pensare ai nostri baci e vorrei … vorrei di più, ma ho paura della mia reazione e di ferirti ancora. Dopo quei giorni io non … non sono stata più con nessuno.”  
Ti avvicini a me e mi accarezzi una guancia. Ti prendo la mano e la bacio teneramente.  
“Non pretendo niente Kay, non ne ho il diritto. Voglio solo che tu sappia che per me sei molto importante, che provo dei sentimenti molto profondi.”  
“Quanto profondi ?” Insisti, vuoi che ti dica tutto e lo farò.  
“Molto profondi. Per tutto il tempo che siamo state separate non c’è stato un giorno che non ti abbia pensata. Che non abbia voluto correre da te, ma avevo paura. Non credevo che tu … che provassi qualcosa per me, qualcosa di simile a quello che provo io.”  
“E cosa provi ?” Chiedi ostinatamente.  
“Kay, io credo di essermi innamorata di te fin da quando ti ho vista scendere da quel camioncino a casa mia. Mi sei entrata dentro fino in fondo all’anima dove resterai, comunque vada a finire.”  
Credo di averti lasciata senza parole, ma non riesco a comprendere la tua reazione.  
Dopo attimi lunghi una vita in cui penso di tutto, finalmente vedo la tua mano alzarsi verso di me.  
La infili tra i miei capelli e mi attiri a te. Mi dai un bacio talmente bello che rimango senza fiato. Dovrebbe essere un buon segno.  
Continui ad attirarmi e mi fai sdraiare sopra di te. Immergo i miei occhi nel verde selvaggio dei tuoi che da chiari e limpidi che erano si fanno più scuri e intensi. Sei così bella amore mio, mi farai scoppiare il cuore prima o poi. Continuiamo a baciarci e per ora sono effusioni tenere e dolcissime. Passiamo diversi minuti ad assaporarci mentre sento la tensione crescere, qualcosa fremere nel mio basso ventre. Ho voglia di te. Non ho mai provato niente di simile, non mi ero mai innamorata come lo sono di te e non avevo mai desiderato nessuno come desidero te. Ho voglia di qualcosa in più anche se ho paura di bloccarmi, di deluderti e di farti ancora del male. Cerco di non pensare più a quello che potrebbe essere e mi lascio andare. Lascio le tue labbra e scivolo molto lentamente coi miei baci sulla guancia fino a raggiungere il lobo dell’orecchio e mordicchiarlo. Tu sussulti e mugugni di piacere incoraggiandomi a continuare e così scendo sul collo e ti bacio teneramente sotto l’orecchio. Cominci a muoverti sotto di me, sei eccitata anche tu e per darmi la spinta decisiva mi prendi la mano e la posi sul tuo seno.  
Ci guardiamo ancora e mi sorridi. Sei stupenda ed io sto andando fuori di testa, sto impazzendo dalla voglia di fare l’amore con te. Ti slaccio la camicia molto lentamente e l’apro in modo da scoprire la tua pelle candida e morbida. Hai un reggiseno a balconcino azzurro veramente carino. Torno sui tuoi occhi e tu ti mordi il labbro inferiore. Mi sento avvampare, non capisco più niente. Quel piccolo gesto con le tue labbra mi ha dato il colpo di grazia. Il desiderio diventa improvvisamente insopportabile.  
Mi avvicino di nuovo al tuo viso e ti bacio dolcemente. Tu mi prendi la testa con le mani e il bacio diventa più esigente.  
“Dimmelo se è troppo.” Dici mentre riprendiamo aria. Non vuoi spaventarmi, pensi a me anche in questo momento così intenso in cui perdere il controllo sarebbe più che normale. Sorprendentemente non sono spaventata, vedo solo te e nessun altro, sento solo te, non ho i soliti flash che mi bloccano come è successo a casa.  
“Sei sicura Kay, magari desideravi farlo in un luogo più romantico o quantomeno comodo. Se vuoi …”  
“Smettila di parlare e datti da fare.” Dici col respiro in affanno.  
“Perdonami per la goffaggine.”  
“Sei meravigliosa Sun. Sei tutto quello che voglio. Fai quello che ti senti di fare, senza forzature. Non me la prenderò se non ce la farai a proseguire. Abbiamo tutto il tempo.”  
Sei così dolce Kay.  
Ti bacio ancora le labbra scendendo con la mano sempre più giù. Sto per raggiungere i tuoi seni quando sentiamo delle voci e noi siamo all’aperto e completamente esposte.  
“No caspita, proprio adesso ?” Dico sconsolata.  
Tu sorridi e mi accarezzi il viso, mi dai un bacio a stampo e ti riallacci la camicia. Ti metti seduta mentre io resto disperatamente sdraiata sulla coperta, evidentemente ho una maledizione addosso.  
Mi metto seduta anche io e ravvivo i capelli mentre tu sei già perfetta e sei seduta appoggiata all’albero. Ci guardiamo per alcuni istanti negli occhi. Vedo le tue pupille dilatate e sento ancora la tua voglia che è anche la mia mentre le voci si stanno avvicinando.  
“Si vede che non è destino.” Ti dico.  
“Se vuoi ce ne andiamo, magari continuiamo da un’altra parte.” Tu sembri condividere il mio pensiero. Riordiniamo tutto e ripongo gli avanzi nel cestino a tempo di record.  
Mentre ce ne andiamo vediamo una coppietta in lontananza che evidentemente ha avuto la nostra stessa idea, spero per loro che siano più fortunati di noi e poi a dirla tutta fino in fondo, con tutto il posto che c’è a Los Angeles ma proprio qui dovevano venire a rompere le scatole ?  
Torniamo in auto ed io non so che fare. Vuoi andare da qualche parte a divertirti o tornare davvero a casa tua e terminare quello che abbiamo cominciato ?  
“Perché non andiamo da me ?” Proponi e così mi togli dall’impiccio di decidere io.  
“Aggiudicato.” In realtà ci speravo, avrei una mezza idea in testa e sarebbe più indicato un posticino tranquillo.  
Ci rimettiamo in marcia e facciamo la strada in senso opposto.  
Mi scuso con te per l’interruzione, ma tu non te la sei presa e mi sorridi.  
Non incontriamo molto traffico e mezz’ora dopo siamo nel parcheggio sotto casa tua.  
Scendiamo e tu prendi le chiavi dalla tua borsa. Mi prendi la mano e mi trascini su per le scale. Ti volti continuamente verso di me, mi sorridi. Leggo ancora il desiderio nei tuoi occhi. Quando siamo in cima vediamo la vicina di casa che innaffia i fiori sul suo terrazzo. Ti saluta e tu rispondi cortesemente, poi mi guarda.  
“Allora ti ha perdonata a quanto vedo.” Dice sorridendo.  
“Sembra di sì.”  
“Non farla arrabbiare più, è una brava ragazza.”  
“Grazie signora Linch, ma non sono poi tutto questo granché, avevo le mie colpe.” Dici continuando ad attirarmi verso l’ingresso del tuo appartamento.  
“Perché non venite a prendere un tè qui da me ? Mi farebbe piacere.” Ci dice mentre si raddrizza e ci guarda sorridente.  
“Non si disturbi signora.”  
“Non è un disturbo, venite, preparo tutto e lascio la porta aperta, ci vediamo tra dieci minuti. Vi aspetto.”  
Non riesco proprio a crederci, adesso anche la vicina di casa. Ci guardiamo e scoppiamo a ridere fragorosamente.  
Entriamo in casa e non appena varchiamo la porta tu mi spingi contro il muro e mi baci in un modo a dir poco illegale. Presa alla sprovvista quasi sobbalzo, ma ben presto ricambio l’effusione. Evidentemente hai molta voglia, ma dobbiamo andare a prendere un tè così ti invito a darti un contegno e a seguirmi dalla tua vicina.  
Ci mancava anche questa.  
La signora Linch è molto simpatica, ma quando ti arpiona con la sua conversazione non lascia scampo e ci costringe a stare da lei per più di un’ora. Alla fine riusciamo a svignarcela.  
Torniamo al tuo appartamento e già il cuore ricomincia a battere a mille. Sono agitata, ho un po’ di paura di deluderti, ma sono felice perché ti amo e non vedo l’ora di potertelo dimostrare.  
Stiamo per tornare sul tuo pianerottolo quando vediamo Bridget seduta sull’ultimo gradino.  
“Bry. “ La chiamo e fa un leggero cenno di diniego. Non sa che ti ho parlato di lei.  
“Noi due dobbiamo fare i conti.” Le dici tu.  
“Traditrice.” E fa una smorfia nella mia direzione.  
Entriamo in casa e ti vedo molto nervosa. Non so se è per il continuo rimandare o perché sei arrabbiata con Bridget.  
“Avete fatto pace ?” Ci chiede.  
“Sì.” Rispondo sorridendo.  
“Avete fatto sesso ?” Continua.  
“Ehi ma pensi solo a quello ?” Dico io mentre tu le rispondi male. “Non sono affari tuoi.”  
“E dai, ci conosciamo da una vita. Io te l’ho detto la prima volta che l’ho fatto.”  
“Per me non è la prima volta.” Le rispondi tu.  
“Sì per carità, ma ultimamente sei un po’ scarsina, devi recuperare. La biondina è un bel bocconcino.” Dice sottovoce, ma la sento benissimo.  
“Non sono affari tuoi ho detto.” Insisti tu.  
“Non ci siete andate nemmeno vicine ? C’avete provato o no ?”  
“Ci abbiamo provato e stavamo per farlo ora, ma sei arrivata tu.” Dico tutto d’un fiato.  
“Ops … davvero ?” Ride e mi fa l’occhiolino. “Allora devo andarmene.”  
“Dai Bry, perché non resti per cena. E’ già da un paio di mesi che non ci vediamo. Mi sei mancata.” Dici tu e vi abbracciate.  
“Davvero preferisci me alle cosacce insieme alla bionda ?” Chiede incredula.  
“Le faremo dopo.” E mi guardi sorniona mentre io arrossisco violentemente.  
Quando arriverà quel dopo ? Ormai comincio a disperare.  
Ordiniamo la pizza e ridiamo e scherziamo per tutta la sera. Bry è davvero uno spasso e formate una bella squadra. Siete cresciute insieme, quello che inizia a dire l’una lo termina l’altra.  
Raccontate di quando eravate bambine e ne combinavate di tutti i colori. Poi Bry mi rivela che hai perso la verginità a diciassette anni con un ragazzo della tua classe di chimica.  
“Era un gran fico.” Mi dice ormai alticcia. “E lo sai cos’ha detto l’indomani la tua bella ragazza ?”  
“Bry smettila per favore.” La interrompi tu.  
“Ha detto che ce l’aveva piccolo.” E scoppia a ridermi in faccia. “Adesso voglio proprio vedere cosa mi dirà dopo averlo fatto con te.”  
E continua a ridere sguaiatamente. Ormai è ubriaca fradicia.  
Tu ed io ci guardiamo sgomente, come facciamo a mandarla via in questo stato ? Dobbiamo per forza tenerla qui. La portiamo in bagno e poi nella camera degli ospiti. La mettiamo a letto e tu la spogli sistemandola con cura sotto le coperte. Non ce l’hai poi così tanto con lei visto come te ne stai prendendo cura. Non poteva essere altrimenti, sei proprio una brava ragazza.  
Uscite dalla stanza rimettiamo in ordine il salone e la cucina.  
E’ mezzanotte passata quando abbiamo sistemato tutto e ci sediamo sul divano davanti alla televisione. Hai uno splendido televisore su un treppiede che sembra una tela pronta da dipingere.  
Tu stai cercando un film su Netflix mentre ti guardo. Hai sistemato i capelli in una crocchia puntata con una matita. Hai indossato gli occhialoni per guardare la tv e ti sei infilata una maglia più larga di due misure. Le tue gambe sono nude e questo non mi aiuta affatto. Non riesco a smettere di fissarti mentre il respiro inizia ad andare in affanno.  
Ti volti e noti il mio imbarazzo. Sorridi e mi fai un occhiolino un po’ troppo malizioso.  
Non so che fare. Se ricominciamo a baciarci e qualcos’altro ci interrompe allora vuol dire che non siamo fatte per stare insieme perché oggi tutto ha contribuito a rimandare questo momento. Probabilmente se lo facessimo si sveglierebbe Bry e ci beccherebbe insieme.  
Ti avvicini e appoggi la testa sulla mia spalla, mi prendi la mano e la stringi nella tua. Hai scelto un film romantico e per me non va bene, decisamente no.  
“Scusa Kay, forse è meglio se torno a dormire nel mio albergo. Ci vediamo domani se ti va.”  
“Resta qui con me.” Dici con quegli occhi belli.  
“Kay ti prego, non so se riuscirei a … sicuramente non riuscirei a dormire con te così vicina e di là c’è Bridget che riposa.  
“Bry non si sveglierebbe nemmeno con una cannonata. Andiamo in camera mia.” Dici in un sussurro ed io ho i brividi.  
Ci siamo, sarà davvero la volta buona ?  
“Dovrei farmi una doccia.”  
“Possiamo farla insieme.” Dici con voce roca.  
Caspita, fai sul serio.  
“Kay … Kayleeeeen. Mi sento male … aiutami.” Urla lagnandosi Bridget dalla sua stanza.  
Non ci credo, ma cosa ho fatto di male ? Sussurro disperata.  
Andiamo nella camera di Bry che, sorpresa, sta vomitando nel secchio che le abbiamo lasciato di fianco al letto.  
“Avevi detto ?” Ti dico.  
“Di solito dorme, ma … “  
Ti aiuto a portarla in bagno dove rimette anche l’anima. Mezz’ora dopo è tornato tutto alla normalità. Lei sembra essersi riaddormentata, ma anche noi siamo stanchissime. Ti saluto con un bacio a fior di labbra e torno al mio albergo, se restassi qui non riuscirei a chiudere occhio.  
Sono talmente stanca che fatta la doccia mi addormento non appena appoggio la testa sul cuscino.  
Doveva essere la nostra prima notte d’amore e mi ritrovo qui in albergo da sola. Evidentemente in una vita precedente devo aver pestato i piedi a qualcuno di importante.


	10. Amore e battibecchi

CAPITOLO 9

Amore e battibecchi

La mattina seguente mi sveglio un po’ tardi, non ho sentito la sveglia del cellulare o forse non l’ho messa, non ricordo. Mi vesto e vado nel primo bar vicino a casa tua. Prendo delle brioche e dei caffè e vengo da te. Suono il campanello, ma nessuno si affaccia. Devo aspettare una buona decina di minuti e finalmente compari tu con i capelli tutti scompigliati. La maglia larga lascia scoperta la spalla sinistra e copre a mala pena gli slip. Sei così seducente che per un attimo quasi mi sfugge il cartone coi caffè.  
“Dormivate ancora ?”   
“Stanotte Bry è stata male, si è svegliata per il gran mal di testa.” Rispondi dandomi le spalle.  
“Ha bevuto troppa birra, siete due vecchie spugne.”   
Non ridi, sei talmente assonnata che non ti rendi conto nemmeno di quello che dico.  
“Ho portato la colazione. Hai fame ?”  
“Affatto.”  
“Vuoi il caffè ?”  
Ne prendi uno senza nemmeno ringraziare, sembri arrabbiata.  
“Qualcosa non va Kay ?”  
Bevi un sorso e ti siedi sulla penisola della cucina. Appoggio il cartone con le brioche e ne prendo una insieme al mio cappuccino. Tu non dici una parola, sembri davvero incazzata.  
“Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato ? Non capisco.” Dico incerta.  
“Bry mi ha parlato di Lucia.” Dici dandomi ancora le spalle.  
“Lucia ? Che c’entra Lucia adesso ?” Chiedo senza capire.  
“Dorme nella stanza che avevi dato a me ?” Insisti.  
“Sì col figlio. Due anni fa hanno avuto un incidente, il marito di Lucia è morto e il figlio è rimasto sulla sedia a rotelle. Non se la passavano bene e Luisa mi ha pregato di assumere lei. Non potevano permettersi l’affitto e così li ospito io. Ho bisogno di qualcuno tutto l’anno con la casa e ho pensato a lei. Sei arrabbiata perché ho dato loro la tua stanza ?”  
“Bry mi ha detto che tu e lei siete molto affiatate e che è una gran bella ragazza.”  
“Starai scherzando spero.” Ti dico quasi senza fiato per la sorpresa.  
Ti alzi, prendi il bicchierone di caffè e te ne vai in salotto. Evidentemente non scherzi affatto.  
“Kayleen, ma che ti ha detto Bridget scusa. Non ho mai pensato a Lucia in quel senso, neanche lontanamente.”  
“Si forse tu non c’hai pensato, ma lei sì, Bry se n’è accorta da come ti guarda.”  
“Bry ieri sera ha fatto una sbornia colossale e tu credi a quello che ha detto ?”  
“Me lo ha detto stamattina.”  
“Kayleen spero proprio che tu stia scherzando perché non mi piace per niente questo tipo di atteggiamento.”  
“Guardami in faccia e dimmi che Lucia non ti interessa.”  
Ti fisso sconvolta e adesso sono io ad essere incazzata.  
“Io non ti dico proprio niente e mi offende il fatto che tu pensi di me una cosa del genere dopo che ho fatto diecimila chilometri solo per chiederti scusa e per aprirti il mio cuore. Ti rendi conto di quello che ho fatto per te ? Hai minimamente pensato a quanto sia stato difficile per me confidarti quello che mi è successo ? Se pensi che sia tanto stupida da farmela con una mia dipendente per poi venire qui e cercare di farmi anche te allora puoi benissimo restare con Bry Bry a farneticare su chi vi pare, ma non su di me. Sai benissimo quello che ho vissuto, Lucia non ne sa niente, questo dovrebbe farti riflettere. Se avessi voluto una storia con lei non sarei venuta qui non credi ?” Mi allontano da te perché sono davvero incazzata.  
Questo è il colmo, tutto avrei pensato meno ad una cosa del genere. Venire accusata di avere una tresca con Lucia, quando non me la sono mai neanche lontanamente immaginata. Lucia sarebbe interessata a me ? Figuriamoci.  
In questo momento mi sento una tigre in gabbia, devo sbollire l’arrabbiatura o finirò col dire qualcosa di sbagliato.  
Non ho intenzione di continuare la discussione perciò mi avvio verso la porta e non ti ascolto nemmeno quando mi chiedi di rimanere. Esco e mi dirigo verso la spiaggia. Per un po’ ti sento chiamarmi, poi un’imprecazione e smetti. Farò una passeggiata così avrò modo di calmarmi.  
Da casa tua si vede l’oceano, ma bisogna camminare parecchio prima di raggiungerlo.  
Non so perché, ma l’arrabbiatura non passa e sono anche profondamente delusa da te che reputavo una ragazza intelligente. Come puoi pensare una cosa del genere. Ieri volevi fare l’amore, oggi mi accusi di averti tradita, non mi pare possibile.  
Cammino lentamente e continuo a pensare all’assurdità di quello che sta succedendo. Penso che abbia fatto bene a venire qui e a raccontarti tutto, ma poi il tuo comportamento mi fa capire quanto tu sia ancora una ragazzina viziata ed immatura. Sono confusa e delusa e arrabbiata e … e non faccio che pensarti e pensare a noi due e se davvero potrà esserci un noi.  
Sono così concentrata sui miei pensieri che non mi rendo nemmeno conto di essere arrivata in spiaggia e che una bella ragazza mi sta facendo dei cenni seduta al bancone di un bar.  
All’inizio non capisco se il suo saluto sia rivolto proprio a me, poi mi rendo conto che ci sono solo io quindi mi avvicino e iniziamo a parlare. Si chiama Amber e fa l’attrice come te. E’ molto simpatica oltre che carina e facciamo subito amicizia così trascorriamo tutto il giorno insieme. Non le ho parlato di te e le ho detto pochissimo su di me, solo che sto trascorrendo una specie di vacanza lontana da casa dove tornerò entro la settimana e che ero venuta a trovare un’amica con cui avrei voluto fare pace dopo una lite. Mi ha invitato a cena e non so davvero se accettare o meno. Ho controllato il telefono e avrai chiamato una ventina di volte senza contare i messaggi che mi hai inviato, ma sono ancora arrabbiata, stavolta me la sono legata al dito al punto che mi chiedo se valga davvero la pena continuare con te. Non immaginavo che saresti stata capace di offendermi così, non me lo aspettavo, in un certo senso hai tradito le mie aspettative.  
Sto per accettare l’invito quando ci ripenso e declino. Lei mi guarda maliziosa poi mi fa un sorriso splendido e mi chiede il numero di telefono. Lo salva sul suo e mi fa uno squillo, ora volendo potremo rintracciarci.   
Mi fa l’occhiolino e se ne va e solo adesso mi sembra di averla già vista da qualche parte, ma non ricordo dove, probabilmente in un telefilm, non so, non abbiamo parlato del suo lavoro.  
E’ quasi l’ora di cena, ma non ho fame così decido di tornare in albergo a riposare. Sono ancora molto incazzata con te, non ti voglio vedere tanto che mi viene quasi voglia di prendere il primo aereo e tornare a casa.  
Quando entro in camera noto subito la luce dell’abat-jour accesa quando ricordo benissimo di averla lasciata spenta. Ti trovo addormentata sul letto. Come cavolo hai fatto ad entrare ? Con quella faccia e quel corpo avrai corrotto qualcuno per aprirti la porta e mi hai aspettata qui.  
Sono le nove e devo ammettere che sono stanca. In questo momento non ho proprio voglia di litigare così prendo della biancheria pulita e mi chiudo in bagno per farmi una doccia. Mezz’ora dopo esco con addosso la maglietta che uso per dormire, tu ti sei svegliata e mi guardi mentre gironzolo per la stanza sistemando i panni sporchi in una busta. Ora sei seduta sul letto, mi guardi restando in silenzio.  
“Ce l’hai ancora con me ?” Dici finalmente.  
“Sì.” Rispondo senza esitazione.  
“Cosa posso fare per farmi perdonare ?”  
“Niente.”  
“Mi odi così tanto ora ?”  
“Non ti odio, ma mi hai delusa.”  
“Perdonami.” E mi inviti a sederti accanto a te. Lo faccio e mi prendi la mano e la tieni sul tuo grembo.  
Non ho voglia di risponderti, non ho voglia di fare niente. L’arrabbiatura non mi passa, sono più testarda di quanto immaginassi.  
Mi rialzo in piedi e ti chiedo di andartene.  
“Sun per favore, sono stata una stupida. Anche tu hai sbagliato e ti ho perdonata, perché ora non perdoni me ?”  
“Io avevo un motivo che mi ha spinta ad allontanarti, lo facevo per il tuo bene, ma tu perché mi hai accusata di una cosa assolutamente senza senso ? Farai sempre così quando …”  
Ti alzi e ti posizioni davanti a me. Avvolgi il mio collo con le mani e ti avvicini per baciarmi, ma ti respingo, non so come ma ci riesco. Sei stupita e ti guardo mentre ti si riempiono gli occhi di lacrime.  
“Vattene Kayleen, torna a casa.”  
“Non puoi avercela con me fino a questo punto, non per una stupidaggine.”  
“Tu mi hai accusata ingiustamente. Non accetto questo genere di comportamento te l’ho già detto.”  
“Ho sbagliato, non si può sbagliare ?”   
“Il nostro rapporto sarà sempre così, dovrò sempre giustificarmi anche se non ho fatto niente ?”  
“Non sbaglierò di nuovo, ma dammi almeno una possibilità. Io te l’ho data.”  
“Mi hai tenuta fuori da casa tua per ore e non mi hai fatta entrare nemmeno per fare pipì.”  
“Pensavo fosse una scusa.” Ridi, ma io non ho proprio voglia di farlo.  
“Fammici dormire sopra, forse domattina sarò più ben disposta.”  
“Posso restare qui con te ?”  
“Assolutamente no.”  
“Ti prego.”  
Ti do le spalle e tu mi abbracci da dietro. Appoggi le mani sul mio ventre e cominci a scendere un po’ troppo.  
“Smettila adesso.”  
Ti afferro le mani e ti allontano da me.  
Hai l’espressione smarrita. Probabilmente mai nessuno è riuscito a resistere ad un tuo tentativo di approccio e mi chiedo come ci stia riuscendo io, ma sono piuttosto decisa quando mi sposto e ti lascio con un palmo di naso. In quel momento mi viene in mente dove ho visto Amber e faccio un errore madornale, te lo dico.  
“Oggi ho conosciuto una tua amica, mi sono ricordata adesso di averla vista in una tua foto.”  
“Di chi stai parlando ?”  
“Di Amber.”  
“Amber Morgan ?”  
“Sì, l’ho conosciuta stamattina in spiaggia. Mi sono ricordata adesso di averla già vista con te in una fotografia.”  
“Cosa voleva Amber da te ?”  
“Assolutamente niente. Dopo aver litigato con te sono andata in spiaggia e ci siamo incontrate per caso al bancone di un bar.”  
Ti scansi da me e vai verso la seggiola dove hai lasciato la tua borsa. La riprendi e ti dirigi verso la porta.  
“Te ne andresti perché ti ho detto che ho conosciuto Amber Morgan ? Siamo davvero a questo punto ? Capisco la gelosia, ma tu non sei normale ragazza mia.”  
“Ci vediamo domani.” E appoggi la mano sulla maniglia della porta.  
“Non scomodarti, domani parto.”  
Ti giri di scatto.  
Adesso non ho voglia di scherzare e sono piuttosto seria.  
“Senti Kayleen, tu mi piaci molto, sono pazza di te, sei una ragazza stupenda, ma insieme ci comportiamo come due ragazzine isteriche, evidentemente i nostri caratteri non sono compatibili. Se c’è una cosa che proprio non sopporto è quella di sentirmi oppressa. Lo so che sono il massimo dell’incoerenza, della vigliaccheria, che è assurdo quello che sto per dire, ma tu sei troppo gelosa Kay, se noi due stessimo insieme cosa succederebbe? Dovrei esserlo io dal momento che sei un’attrice e frequenti tanta bella gente e invece sei tu che mi metti il muso anche solo per una cavolata che ti racconto. Non sarei mai capace di vivere così. Non voglio che il nostro rapporto amoroso diventi una prigionia. Perdonami Kayleen, ma non credo che noi due siamo fatte per stare insieme. Domani riprendo l’aereo per l’Italia.” Dico consapevole di stare scappando da te anche dopo quello che ho fatto per riconquistarti.   
Rimani in silenzio, ma vedo il telefono che hai in mano tremare.  
“Addio Kay. In bocca al lupo per tutto.”  
Infili il telefono in borsa, ti avvicini di nuovo a me e vedo la furia nei tuoi occhi. Come se il tuo verde fosse un mare in tempesta. E’ un attimo, ho quasi la sensazione che tu stia per colpirmi, ti stai mordendo le labbra ma per fortuna ci ripensi giri i tacchi e te ne vai.  
L’epilogo perfetto della giornata perfetta. 

***************

L’indomani mattina mi sveglio prestissimo, a dire il vero non ho chiuso occhio, ho rimuginato tutta la notte. La conclusione è che sono una stronza, ormai s’è capito credo.  
La tua immaturità e il mio timore di lasciarmi andare completamente e di soffrire più di quanto potrei essere felice ci hanno condotto fino a qui, fino al mio ritorno anticipato in Italia.  
Sistemo la valigia dopo aver fatto la doccia e sono pronta per la partenza. Pago il conto dell’albergo e appena uscita trovo il taxi che mi condurrà all’aeroporto pronto ad aspettarmi. Guardo in direzione di casa tua e faccio un lungo sospiro. Sto facendo un errore, ne sono consapevole, ma credo sia meglio così, non avrebbe funzionato comunque ed alla fine ne sarei uscita distrutta. E’ meglio per tutte e due finirla qui, soffriremo di meno. Sto scappando come al solito, ti dico addio con un sorriso amaro e salgo sul taxi.  
Quando arrivo all’aeroporto internazionale di Los Angeles mi rendo conto di aver fatto la seconda cavolata della giornata, avendo prenotato in fretta non ho guardato bene l’ora di imbarco ed invece di essere alle nove e trenta a.m. è alle nove e trenta p.m.  
Che str……, non mi smentisco mai. E adesso cosa faccio dodici ore qui dentro ?   
Mi volto verso l’uscita e chi ti vedo entrare ? Niente meno che Amber Morgan.  
“Ehi Sunshine ? Che ci fai qui ? A quanto pare non hai fatto pace con la tua amica. Mi dispiace.”   
Ci salutiamo con un bacio sulla guancia e sono quasi tentata di dirle di te poi ci ripenso.  
“Non preoccuparti, si vede che doveva andare a finire così. Almeno c’avrò provato.”  
“Non sa cosa si perde. Se tu non fossi così innamorata saprei io come consolarti.”  
Mi lascia senza parole e mi guarda maliziosa come è suo solito fare. Ha quello sguardo furbetto al quale in pochi penso siano riusciti a dire no, ha capito subito che non si tratta solo di amicizia.  
“Torni in Italia ?”  
“Sì, torno a casa. E tu, dove vai ?”  
“Dobbiamo ricominciare a girare la serie televisiva in cui ho lavorato negli ultimi due anni, ne avrò per altri due mesi. Ma dopo dovrei avere un paio di settimane di vacanza, dove hai detto che vivi?”  
“In Toscana.”  
“Dammi l’indirizzo, potrei anche decidere di venirti a trovare. Sei un bel tipo sai ? Ed io amo l’Italia. Ci sono già stata, a Milano per lavoro.”  
“Ne sarei felice ed ovviamente saresti mia ospite.”  
“Non vengo per scroccare.”  
“Figurati.”  
“A che ora parte il tuo aereo ?”  
“Sono arrivata troppo presto. Da scema quale sono non ho letto l’orario esatto.”  
“Io parto alle dodici, aspettiamo insieme ?”  
“Ne sarei felice.”  
“Vieni, ti presento a degli amici.”  
Trascorriamo tutta la mattinata insieme, poi verso le undici deve ultimare le pratiche di imbarco e ci salutiamo. Mi ritrovo avvinghiata a lei che mi stringe in un abbraccio un po’ troppo focoso, ma Amber è fatta così.  
“Ciao bellissima. Sono sicura che ci rivedremo.”  
La saluto mentre si allontana col trolley.  
Verso mezzogiorno prendo qualcosa da mangiare e mi siedo su una poltrona a leggere il libro che mi sono portata dietro.  
Controllo il telefono, ma non trovo nessuna tua telefonata o messaggio. Stavolta è finita davvero.  
Mi si inumidiscono gli occhi e sento una morsa stringermi il cuore, ma ovviamente è meglio così.  
Riprendo a leggere quando mi accorgo che qualcuno si è fermato proprio davanti a me. Alzo lo sguardo e sei tu.   
“Te ne saresti andata via davvero senza rivedermi almeno un’ultima volta ? E’ questo tutto l’amore che provi per me ? Con tutto quello che hai superato nella vita pensavo che fossi un tipo forte e coraggioso invece sei solo una vigliacca. Te ne vai alla prima difficoltà, non provi nemmeno ad affrontarla. Sei una cocente delusione Sunshine Skyler.”  
Restiamo serie a scrutarci mentre la gente ci cammina indifferente intorno.   
“Kayleen vattene, per favore. Le tue farneticazioni mi infastidiscono.”  
“Lo farò, non ti preoccupare. Da oggi non saprai più niente di me. Questa volta non verrò a cercarti e nemmeno Bry. Volevo che lo sapessi.”  
Sento una lacrima scivolare giù lungo la guancia.  
“Addio stronza. Spero di non rivederti mai più.” Dici arrabbiata.  
“Non credo che succederà, viviamo in due mondi troppo differenti.”  
Mi stai mandando affanculo, ma continui a restare davanti a me, non riesci a staccare gli occhi dai miei. Il tuo verde immerso nel mio azzurro, la terra e il cielo, non ce la fai a lasciarmi andare e a dirla tutta nemmeno io.  
Ci ritroviamo strette nell’abbraccio degli abbracci. Mi stringi così tanto che credo di soffocare, è così sconvolgente come sensazione che morirei contenta fra le tue braccia. Ho il viso immerso fra i tuoi capelli che profumano di vaniglia e non oso staccarmi da te, non so cosa potrebbe succederci e come al solito ho una gran paura, paura di essere felice solo per un po’ e poi soffrire più di prima. Fai per staccarti, ma io ti tengo forte, non voglio lasciarti andare, non ce la faccio. Ti scosti appena quel tanto per darmi un bacio meraviglioso e la sala d’aspetto esplode insieme al mio cuore.  
Mi sussurri qualcosa all’orecchio, ma mi ci vogliono alcuni secondi per capire cos’hai detto.  
“Andiamo a casa.”  
Non ricordo bene che strada abbiamo fatto, ma abbiamo volato per le strade di Los Angeles impazienti com’eravamo. Ho lasciato la valigia nel tuo Suv, siamo arrivate a casa tua impazienti, emozionate, eccitate, stremate dall’attesa. Abbiamo incontrato la signora Linch che ci ha invitato a prendere un altro tè, ma hai declinato. C’era Bry ad aspettarci, ma l’hai cacciata via, è squillato il tuo telefono, lo hai spento, per sicurezza ho spento anche il mio. Abbiamo chiuso a chiave la porta di casa e il mondo fuori.  
Ora siamo in camera da letto, nude l’una di fronte all’altra. Nei tuoi occhi leggo la mia stessa voglia, lo stesso desiderio di appartenersi, di diventare l’una parte dell’altra finalmente senza paure, senza gelosie, senza niente altro che la forza dell’amore che ci unisce. Non me lo hai mai detto, ma so che mi ami esattamente come ti amo io, so che questo non sarà un amore facile, che dovremo attraversare tante difficoltà, ma so anche che dovessi percorrere le strade di tutto il mondo non troverò mai più nessuno come la ragazza che è scesa da quel camioncino in quel mercoledì di maggio, la mia piccola Kayleen, l’amore della mia vita.  
Sollevi la mano e mi accarezzi la guancia.  
Mi avvicino e ti bacio in modo deciso e sicuro.   
Tu rispondi subito e mi trascini sul letto.  
Mi vuoi e lasci che sia io a condurre il gioco, non vuoi spaventarmi, temi che qualcosa possa rovinare questo magico momento.  
“Fai tutto quello che ti senti di fare senza forzature, sono qui e sono tua.”  
Mi lasci senza parole, quella che mi hai appena fatto è una dichiarazione d’amore.  
“Kay, piccola mia.”  
Torniamo a baciarci e tu mi abbracci e ricambi i miei baci accogliendo me, le mie carezze, la mia dolce adorazione. Forse sarò anche un po’ impacciata e per niente esperta, ma mi lascio guidare dai miei sentimenti e dalla forza del mio amore per te.  
Tu mi lasci fare, sei dolce e tenera. Accetti ogni bacio, ogni sussurro, ogni parola d’amore. Ricambi le mie carezze, ma non prendi nessun tipo di iniziativa. Ti lasci amare, ti concedi senza difese, senza barriere donando tutta te stessa e proprio per questo ti amo ancora di più. Ti adoro teneramente, questa è la prima volta che faccio l’amore e voglio che sia tutto perfetto.  
Sono distesa sopra di te, ti sto baciando, sento il sapore della tue labbra, della tua pelle morbida, il calore e la voglia che hai di me. Non credo tu ti renda conto di quello che sto provando ora, dell’amore immenso, ma è come se mi leggessi nel pensiero perché mi stai abbracciando senza stringermi troppo, mi lasci lo spazio che mi serve, la libertà di cui ho bisogno per amarti senza paura, senza sentirmi rinchiusa e oppressa o imprigionata neppure in un abbraccio. Sei semplicemente meravigliosa.  
Quando con le mie carezze ti porto all’apice sono così eccitata che ti raggiungo subito dopo provando per la prima volta in vita mia la vera felicità. Tu sorridi e stavolta mi stringi dolcemente, sono col capo appoggiato al tuo cuore e lo ascolto mentre batte al ritmo del nostro amore.  
“Sun ………… tesoro mio.” Sussurri.  
“Ti amo.” Rispondo.  
Tu mi baci fra i capelli, finalmente sono a casa e da ora in poi anche se mi perderò ritroverò sempre la strada per tornare da te.


	11. La premiazione

CAPITOLO 10

La premiazione

Il mattino la sveglia suona sempre presto a casa mia e già sento che qualcuno si è alzato, probabilmente Lucia per preparare Luigino per la scuola. Che ore sono ? Le sette passate, caspita credevo fossero le sei.   
Cutie ormai si è dimenticata di me, dorme sempre nella stanza di Lucia e Luigino, il periodo in cui sono rimasta a Los Angeles è servito a farmi scordare, è la solita traditrice.  
Mi vesto abbastanza svogliatamente ed entro in cucina sbadigliando. I due sono pronti e faccio appena in tempo a salutare Luigino con un bacino prima che partano.  
“Oggi è una bella giornata, mi porti al lago ?” Chiede con quella vocina implorante.  
E’ subdolo il piccoletto perché sa che non posso resistere alle sue richieste.  
“Tesoro mio è troppo freddo, potresti prenderti un malanno. Ci torneremo a primavera.”  
“Ma io voglio andare a cavallo con te.” Insiste.  
“Dopo parlerò con la mamma, forse riesco a convincerla.” Gli sussurro all’orecchio.  
“Non ci pensare nemmeno.” Interviene Lucia troncando il discorso.  
“Mi dispiace Luli, ora va, ne riparliamo nel pomeriggio.”  
Domani riapriamo la stagione invernale e per fortuna Luisa e Lucia hanno sistemato tutto, se non ci fossero loro sarei persa. A dire il vero io non faccio proprio niente, sono sempre loro che si occupano di ogni cosa.  
Sono tornata a casa definitivamente tre mesi fa e da allora tutto è cambiato. Qui in Toscana sono al sicuro, ma non sono felice come vorrei.  
Ora non voglio pensarci anche perché poco prima di Natale esce il mio terzo romanzo con Mondadori e sono proprio curiosa di vedere cosa succederà. Ho azzardato molto questa volta, ma la casa editrice mi ha appoggiato.  
E’ passato un anno e mezzo da quando ci siamo conosciute, ed è successo di tutto durante questo periodo.   
Abbiamo vissuto la nostra prima volta di ritorno dall’aeroporto e sei stata meravigliosa, dolcissima, piena di attenzioni. Non ho mai avuto paura, non mi sono mai bloccata e non ho mai avuto quegli orribili flash del passato.   
Ricordo così bene quei momenti che posso sentire ancora le tue mani sulla mia pelle, le carezze dolci e delicate e anche quelle calde e appassionate. Sento ancora il sapore delle tue labbra, la voglia continua di baciarti, di assaporare ogni centimetro della tua pelle vellutata. Insieme a te ho provato le emozioni più intense e meravigliose della mia vita, mi hai dato gioia, un piacere immenso, ma soprattutto amore perché anche se non me lo avevi ancora detto ero sicura che tu mi amassi. Sei stata meravigliosa. Non abbiamo fatto solo l’amore, abbiamo cucinato insieme, mangiato insieme, hai suonato il pianoforte per me, mi hai recitato delle poesie. Abbiamo guardato un paio di film anche se in realtà è stata la televisione a spiare il nostro amore. La prima notte che abbiamo passato insieme non ho quasi dormito, ti ho guardata per tutto il tempo mentre riposavi. Non ho fatto altro che pensare alla fortuna di averti incontrata, a quel calore forte che mi riscaldava il cuore, alla voglia di essere tua, di lasciarmi finalmente andare fra le tue braccia calde e rassicuranti sentendomi finalmente viva, per la prima volta.  
La nostra relazione era iniziata troppo bene per me che sono quella del “mai una gioia”.   
Dopo quei giorni stupendi hai dato il secondo provino e ovviamente hai ottenuto la parte. Visto che le riprese sarebbero iniziate dopo un paio di mesi siamo tornate in Italia e abbiamo studiato insieme la sceneggiatura. Anche se te la saresti cavata da sola ti ho aiutato per l’interpretazione. Siamo rimaste chiuse una settimana intera in un capanno in campagna per ricreare la mia terribile esperienza. Tu non volevi farlo, ma io ho insistito fino a costringerti. Ricordo ogni minuto di quella settimana e gli incubi che ho avuto per i due mesi successivi durante i quali non riuscivamo più nemmeno a fare l’amore. E’ stato duro quel periodo. Quando sono iniziate le riprese tu sei ripartita per gli Stati Uniti ed io non sono venuta con te, non volevo partecipare, non ce l’avrei fatta.   
Hai girato il film e sei stata bravissima. Ho visto la pellicola in anteprima insieme agli stretti collaboratori subito dopo il montaggio e devo ammettere che hai fatto un’interpretazione da Oscar, sono fiera di te. La pellicola ha comunque avuto non pochi problemi per la distribuzione. Le scene erano così dure e realistiche che abbiamo dovuto aspettare sei mesi per le autorizzazioni ai maggiori di quattordici anni spostando la distribuzione nella stagione cinematografica successiva. Ovviamente hai avuto la nomination ai Golden Globe e agli Oscar come migliore attrice protagonista di un film drammatico ed è andata bene anche al regista e a me perché abbiamo tutti la nomination, lui per la regia, per il miglior film drammatico ed io per la sceneggiatura non originale. Ancora non mi rendo conto che potrei vincere nientemeno che l’Oscar. Sarebbe incredibile, ma onestamente non è questo che mi fa stare in ansia ultimamente.  
Sono due mesi che non so più niente di te, da quando mi hai lasciata di punto in bianco senza farti troppi problemi. C’ho pensato tanto, ma ancora non ho capito il motivo vero per cui lo hai fatto. Non ho capito se è stato perché i tuoi genitori non hanno accettato la nostra relazione o perché hai temuto il giudizio della gente o che potessero stroncarti la carriera. Continuo a chiedermelo e confesso di non poter credere che tu non mi abbia mai veramente amato. Non posso proprio accettare che tu mi abbia sì voluto bene, ma che non sia stata innamorata di me. Che tu sia stata capace di vivere quei momenti così intensi senza amarmi, non è umanamente possibile. Sei sempre stata così dolce, delicata, attenta a non esagerare mai, a non spaventarmi, ma sta di fatto che mi hai piantato lasciandomi senza parole. Non ho avuto il coraggio di replicare niente, di insistere, di chiedere una spiegazione. Te ne sei andata senza girarti mai indietro lasciandomi nella più cupa disperazione. I primi giorni sono stati terribili, credevo di morire. Una amore a distanza è sempre difficile da vivere, siamo state separate per tanto tempo, ma ci sentivamo e sapevo che per me ci saresti stata .Ora che non posso più contare su di te, che so che non sei più mia mi sento morire, ma se è questo che vuoi non sarò certo io a implorarti di tornare con me anche se lo vorrei.  
Il titolo del mio romanzo non poteva essere più profetico. “Si può morire più di una volta” ed io che pensavo di aver patito le morti peggiori durante la violenza, non avevo idea che tu mi avresti inferto il colpo di grazia, che dopo avermi ridato la vita me l’avresti tolta definitivamente.  
Fortunatamente per me e per l’editore ho scritto il terzo romanzo prima di perderti, altrimenti non ce l’avrei fatta a pubblicare. Adesso ho un po’ di tempo fino alla prossima scadenza durante il quale spero di riprendermi. Non posso darti sempre tutto questo dominio sulla mia vita, non è giusto, devo trovare il modo di reagire. Era questa la mia paura maggiore, che dopo l’amore più sconvolgente della vita potessi provare il dolore della perdita più grande.   
Non hai vacillato quel giorno, non hai battuto ciglio quando mi hai detto che mi volevi bene, ma non potevi continuare questa relazione. Ora mi chiedo perché sei venuta all’aeroporto rinfacciandomi di non amarti abbastanza per poi abbandonarmi così. Non mi hai più cercato, telefonato, niente di niente. Dal canto mio l’unica cosa che mi rimane è quel po’ di dignità che mi permette di non sembrare la solita patetica fidanzata piantata di punto in bianco. Non sai quante volte ho pensato di venire da te e implorarti di riprendermi, ma poi attraverso i social ti vedevo con attori famosi, bella e sorridente che ricevevi inviti e complimenti. La tua carriera è decollata e se raggiungi l’Oscar nessuno ti potrà più fermare, avrai Hollywood ai tuoi piedi. Dimmi amore mio ne è valsa davvero la pena? Avere il successo, gli elogi, i fiori, le acclamazioni, i soldi, ma svegliarsi la mattina con qualcuno al tuo fianco che non ti amerà mai come ti amo io. Non potrai mai provare quello che hai provato con me perché noi due siamo fiamme gemelle, siamo le due facce della stessa medaglia, ma alla fine ci siamo ridotte ad essere due rette parallele che corrono in avanti sempre vicine, ma che non si incontrano mai. Abbiamo avuto paura tutte e due e ci siamo perse, tu hai temuto la gente, io dopo il tuo comportamento ho temuto te. Se ripenso a quello che avevamo e che non avremo mai più mi sento morire mille volte ancora e mi manca il fiato. Certe volte mi sembra davvero di soffocare, come se tu fossi stata l’ossigeno. Quando poi immagino che in questo momento qualcun altro accarezza la tua pelle o bacia le tue labbra sento un dolore e una rabbia dentro.  
Non so proprio come farò a Natale senza di te, per fortuna ci sono il lavoro e la mia nuova famiglia. Ho invitato tutti a pranzo e cena. Oltre a Lucia e Luigino verranno anche Luisa e Antonio con le loro famiglie al completo, saremo una trentina di persone, ho invitato anche Giacomo che a sorpresa ha accettato. Non voglio pensare a niente quel giorno, non voglio continuare a struggermi per te che invece continui a vivere benissimo senza di me.  
Siamo nel primo pomeriggio quando ricevo una telefonata dal regista del nostro film. Vuole che venga ai Golden Globe, se riusciamo a vincere qualcosa abbiamo un’ottima speranza anche per gli Oscar. Ovviamente ho declinato l’invito e lui si è arrabbiato moltissimo. Vuole che il gruppo sia al completo, vuol fare una grande festa ed io gli ho confermato la mia presenza per gli Oscar nel caso avessimo vinto qualcosa ai Golden. Non riuscirei a sopportare la tua presenza soprattutto se penso che verrai accompagnata dal tuo compagno. Si perché non mi hai solo lasciata, subito dopo la rottura ti sei messa con quello stronzo che hai conosciuto girando la serie televisiva e giuro che se dovessi assistere a qualche vostra effusione in pubblico sarei capace di prenderlo a pugni davanti a tutti. Per non darti soddisfazione devo trovare qualcuno con cui presentarmi, se avrò il coraggio di partecipare.  
“Qualche problema ?” Mi chiede Lucia vedendomi assorta.  
“Niente di irrisolvibile, non ti preoccupare. Per la gita di Luigino, proprio non vuoi che gli faccia fare un giro a cavallo ?”  
“Sun, è freddo questi giorni.”  
“Lo vestiamo bene.”  
“Ok, Ok, ma non è giusto che vi mettiate sempre d’accordo contro di me.”  
“Guarda che non ci siamo accordati.”  
“Tu e lui fate sempre comunella, siete l’una peggio dell’altro.”  
Per fortuna c’è il mio Luli a consolarmi. La sua presenza è stata vitale in questo momento, senza di lui non ce l’avrei fatta.

**************  
I giorni trascorrono veloci. A Natale ho aspettato un tuo saluto o un augurio, ma non ti sei fatta viva. Sei stata di una crudeltà infinita. Nemmeno io te li ho mandati, non voglio che tu sappia che soffro ancora per te e chissà per quanto. Le famiglie dei miei amici mi hanno dimostrato un grande affetto, ma tu mi sei mancata più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Sarai sicuramente stata con quel Daniel.   
Mi sono imposta di non pensarti più e anche se non ci sono riuscita siamo arrivati alla serata dei Golden Globe. La seguo in rete e rimango senza parole quando vinciamo tre Golden su quattro. Miglior film, miglior sceneggiatura e ovviamente miglior attrice protagonista. Hai vinto amore mio, hai vinto il tuo primo Golden Globe. Quando ti hanno consegnato il premio ovviamente eri felice e commossa, ma ho notato un’ombra di tristezza nei tuoi occhi. Le tue parole di ringraziamento finali ho sperato che fossero anche per me.  
Forse farò un errore, ma visto che nessuno sa ciò che c’è stato tra di noi è ovvio che conoscendoci dovrei porgerti i miei complimenti e così faccio. Su instagram posto una nostra foto con altri amici e ti faccio le mie più sincere congratulazioni.  
Sono proprio patetica perché controllo ogni cinque minuti per verificare che tu mi abbia risposto ed inspiegabilmente lo fai nel giro di poco.  
“Grazie mille per il tuo affetto e complimenti anche per la tua vittoria. Ci sei mancata molto qui a Los Angeles. Speriamo tutti che tu venga per gli Oscar. Ciao Sunshine, a presto.”  
Per due mesi non mi hai mai scritto, telefonato, cercato poi te ne esci che speri di rivedermi presto. Sono le solite frasi di circostanza che userebbe una qualunque conoscente, niente più. “Svegliati Sun.” Penso mentre odio quella parte di me che non smetterà mai di sognare e continuare a soffrire per te, quella stessa parte che non smetterà mai di amarti.  
Dopo questo breve messaggio ancora il vuoto totale. I giorni passano e ci stiamo avvicinando alla notte degli Oscar. Il regista mi ha telefonato di nuovo e stavolta non ho potuto dire di no quindi mio malgrado sono andata da Armani, ho comprato un paio di vestiti da sera, uno blu elettrico e uno rosso e sono partita, da sola, alla volta della mia disfatta totale. Credo di essere l’unica al mondo ad andare alla premiazioni degli Oscar con ottime speranze di vincere e nessun desiderio che accada, ma vorrei davvero che vincessi tu, che fossi veramente felice anche senza di me.  
Mi hai lasciato, mi hai fatto del male, ma la parte migliore di me ti amerà sempre perché sei stata e sei l’amore della mia vita, peccato che tu non l’abbia capito e abbia avuto paura di quello che saremmo potute essere insieme.

Arrivo all’albergo assegnatomi e Miller mi manda subito James per occuparsi di tutto, per questo lo ringrazio, è stato di parola.   
Rivedo il ragazzone con grande gioia, mi è mancato molto. Lui mi saluta col solito bacio sulla guancia. Non so per quale ragione ma siamo entrambi in imbarazzo, forse quello che ci è successo è stato un colpo anche per lui che ti aveva sempre appoggiato.  
Mi accompagna in albergo e poi di nuovo dall’albergo alla sala delle premiazioni.  
Ormai è tutto pronto per la serata dell’anno ed io ovviamente sto male, non so se ce la farò. Chiedo di non passare per il red carpet e all’ora stabilita mi accomodo al posto assegnatomi che ho chiesto fosse il più lontano possibile da te. Arrivo col mio vestito blu elettrico luccicante e due trampoli spaventosi, devo ammettere che non sono niente male coi miei occhioni di un azzurro ancora più intenso grazie al vestito. Mi accomodo al mio posto all’ultimo secondo e tu ancora non sei arrivata, lo trovo strano, ma non importa, meglio così. Tra la mia e la tua poltrona si accomodano tutti gli altri. La prima premiazione che ci interessa è proprio la mia.   
La serata è iniziata e sono molto nervosa, sei arrivata con Miller e vi siete seduti in fondo alla fila, io sono dall’altra parte. Non hai guardato verso di me, meglio.  
Ci sono le prime premiazioni e l’aria già inizia a mancarmi, mi sento soffocare e il cuore continua a perdere battiti mentre la tua vicinanza mi provoca brividi per tutto il corpo. Ci avviciniamo al momento fatidico, sto tremando.  
Arrivano due attori molto conosciuti e presentano le candidature alla miglior sceneggiatura non originale. La mia è la terza in ordine “Si può morire più di una volta”.  
In questo momento il cuore batte all’impazzata, non voglio salire sul palco e solo ora mi rendo conto che per arrivarci devo passare per forza davanti a te.  
“And the winner is …? You can die more than once.”  
E’ la mia, cazzo ho vinto io. Non ci posso credere, non è possibile. I miei colleghi vicino a me si alzano e mi invitano ad andare sul palco. Sono ancora sconvolta, ho tutti gli occhi puntati addosso, mi manca il fiato. Mi alzo e mi sposto tra le poltrone su questi tacchi vertiginosi col terrore di cadere. Quando ti passo davanti non ti guardo, non sopporterei i tuoi occhi nei miei in questo momento, mi basta sentire il tuo profumo e già mi sento male. Sono nel piccolo corridoio tra le poltrone e sorrido alzando la mano in segno di saluto. L’attore che mi ha presentato mi viene a prendere, mi aiuta a fare quei pochi gradini e ci avviciniamo al microfono. L’attrice mi porge la statuetta e mi fa i complimenti. Mi rivolgo al pubblico e tutti mi guardano. All’improvviso non ricordo più nemmeno le due parole di ringraziamento che avevo scritto.  
“Forza.” Mi dice il presentatore.  
“Buonasera a tutti. Scusate, ma sono molto emozionata.” E mi asciugo le lacrime con la mano. “Avevo preparato un bel discorso ed ora non mi ricordo più niente, lo avevo scritto in un bigliettino che avevo infilato nel decolté, ma stranamente deve essere scivolato giù.” Dico per sdrammatizzare e il presentatore prendendo la palla al balzo si offre di cercarlo avvicinando la mano. Il pubblico ride. “Ti piacerebbe eh ?” Continuo io mentre gli faccio l’occhiolino. Per fortuna la scenetta mi allevia un po’ l’ansia di cadere con lo sguardo su di te.  
Torno seria, guardo la statuetta che pesa più di quanto pensassi, ma niente in confronto al tuo sguardo che sento bruciare sulla mia pelle. Cerco di cacciarti via dalla mia mente e inizio a dar voce ai miei pensieri.  
“Questa sceneggiatura mi è costata molta fatica, è stata una esperienza difficile e molto complessa, ma ne è valsa la pena. Ringrazio tutti quelli che hanno collaborato con me, Lauren Collins, Jill Evans, Michael Woods, ringrazio il regista Jack Miller che me l’ha proposta e mi ha insegnato ad osare, ringrazio la compianta zia Meg e la mia famiglia acquisita che ha sempre creduto in me e che mi ha supportato col suo affetto. In tanti hanno contribuito a farmi arrivare fino a qui e sicuramente non posso fare il nome di tutti, ma sappiate che vi amo e vi sono riconoscente, dal primo all’ultimo. Ma sono state due persone in particolare a darmi il sostegno maggiore e a loro dedico questo premio, una è il mio piccolo Luli che mi ha dato forza e coraggio col suo affetto e col suo innocente entusiasmo mentre l’altra … l’altra persona l’avrei voluta al mio fianco in questo momento a condividere questa gioia immensa, ma a quanto pare non si può avere tutto dalla vita. Grazie ancora, con tutto il cuore a tutti quanti per aver permesso che si avverasse un sogno. Non dimenticherò mai questa serata, grazie, grazie, grazie. Buonanotte a tutti, ciao Luli.”  
Ho le lacrime agli occhi quando alzo di nuovo la mano per salutare e mandare un bacio a tutta la platea che ora sta applaudendo. Come da programma esco dietro le quinte perché fra poco ci sarà la premiazione del miglior film e della migliore attrice. Uno dei due dovrei presentarlo con altri colleghi sceneggiatori, probabilmente il miglior film. Sono molto nervosa e agitata. Gli altri ospiti si congratulano con me che non so più nemmeno da che parte girarmi. Una ragazza mi prende la statuetta e mi porge una busta. Tocca di nuovo a me, ma la truccatrice mi blocca e mi sistema il trucco sbavato.  
“Chi dobbiamo premiare ?” Chiedo.  
“La miglior attrice protagonista di un film drammatico.”  
Cristo, non è possibile, ma con chi devo parlare per farmi sostituire in questa premiazione ?  
Nessuno mi ascolta e devo uscire insieme agli altri sceneggiatori. Mi ritrovo lì in mezzo con la busta in mano, mentre mi stanno quasi spingendo verso il palco. Visto che sono l’unica donna del gruppo dovrò anche presentare. Questa è la volta buona che svengo in diretta mondovisione.  
Entriamo sul palcoscenico mentre la gente applaude. Ci fermiamo accanto al microfono e alcuni dei miei colleghi fanno battute come da copione, io mi azzardo ad aggiungere una battuta sui tacchi e sul miracolo che ancora non sia caduta, tutti ridono. Poi arriva il momento fatidico. Ognuno dovrà nominare l’attrice del rispettivo film e a me toccherà ovviamente fare il tuo.  
Mi dà i brividi pronunciarlo e non oso alzare lo sguardo su di te. Poi qualche attimo di suspense ed estraggo il cartoncino con la vincitrice dalla busta. Dovrà annunciarla il rispettivo sceneggiatore.  
“And the winner is …?  
Dio mio come farò, c’è scritto il tuo nome sopra.  
Sollevo il biglietto e ti chiamo.  
“Kayleen Cooper.” Dico con voce commossa e tremante.  
E’ un tripudio di applausi, la più giovane e talentuosa. Ho anche il compito di darti la statuetta e dovrò pure guardarti in faccia e baciarti.  
Quando ti vedo sul palco ho quasi un mancamento. Hai un vestito bianco che ti fascia come una seconda pelle. Ha una scollatura vertiginosa ed è lungo e stretto, non so come tu faccia a camminare, considerando anche i tacchi spropositati. I tuoi capelli sono sciolti, come piacciono a me mentre io li ho sistemati in un chignon con delle ciocche sciolte sul davanti come piacciono a te.  
Ti avvicini seducente e non stacchi gli occhi da me, sei la cacciatrice che ha puntato la preda. Ti do la statuetta congratulandomi e baciandoti le guance. Quando sento di nuovo il tuo profumo ho un tuffo al cuore e ti vedo nuda sdraiata nel nostro letto dopo aver fatto l’amore.  
Caccio quel ricordo e sorridendo ti invito a fare i tuoi ringraziamenti dopo di che mi sposto. Restiamo tutti dietro di te mentre fai il tuo discorso.  
“Buonasera a tutti.” Aspetti qualche secondo e cerchi di riprendere fiato.  
“Scusate, ma mi manca il respiro.”  
E’ a me che manca il fiato in realtà che non riesco a distogliere gli occhi da te.  
“Bravissima.” Dice qualcuno tra il pubblico.  
“Grazie, grazie infinite a tutti quelli che hanno creduto in me e mi hanno aiutato, che mi hanno spronato a dare tutta me stessa, che hanno avuto fiducia nelle mie capacità. Ringrazio la mia famiglia, le mie amiche del cuore, tutti i miei amici che mi hanno sempre incoraggiato. Ringrazio il regista Jack Miller che mi ha sempre supportato e sopportato, l’aiuto regista tutti i tecnici, tutta la troupe di questo sogno diventato realtà. Non è stato facile, è stata senza dubbio la prova più impegnativa della mia vita e ce l’ho messa proprio tutta. Ho vinto questo premio, ma c’è una persona che lo merita molto più di me.” Un fulmine mi trafigge il cuore. “E’ la stessa persona che ha tirato fuori il meglio di me, che si è presa cura di me quando stavo male, quando ero confusa, quando avevo mille dubbi, quando volevo mollare tutto, lei non ha mollato me. Mi ha supportato, mi ha incoraggiato e mi ha sostenuto.”  
Prendi un respiro profondo mentre io trattengo il fiato col cuore che mi sta sfondando il petto e le lacrime che scivolano lungo le guance e che continuo ad asciugare con la mano libera.  
Alzi il viso e guardi diretta verso il pubblico, stai piangendo anche tu.  
“A questa persona devo tutto e non la ringrazierò mai abbastanza per quello che ha fatto per me. Anche se le ho fatto del male, spero che mi perdoni e che accetti le mie scuse.”  
Dalla platea si solleva un mormorio di sottofondo mentre riprendi fiato.  
“Darei tutto, anche questa statuetta perché mi perdonasse.”  
“Ti perdonerà” Si sente gridare dal pubblico, che sorride e l’atmosfera fortunatamente sembra distendersi.  
“Ringrazio di nuovo tutti quanti per l’onore che mi avete concesso. Grazie di cuore, buonanotte.”  
Tutti cominciano ad applaudirti mentre ti giri verso di me che sono come paralizzata. Quando riprendo possesso del mio corpo riesco a fare soltanto una cosa, scappare via dietro le quinte.  
Credo di aver fatto i cento metri coi tacchi più veloci di tutti i tempi. Arrivo nel mio camerino, prendo i miei vestiti e vado dietro un separé a cambiarmi. Ci sono altre donne che non capiscono la mia premura. Io non dico niente, ringrazio quando mi fanno i complimenti per il premio, ma cerco di fare più in fretta possibile a lasciare la stanza prima che arrivi tu.  
Finalmente ce l’ho fatta, ho appena finito di cambiarmi. Prendo il mio porta abiti col mio vestito, la statuetta e sto per uscire quando ti trovo davanti a me.  
“Sun.” Mi chiami e il tuo è appena un bisbiglio.  
“Devo andare scusa.” Dico cercando di scappare come al solito.  
“Sunshine ti prego.” Mi afferri il braccio.  
“Ti ho detto che devo andare.”  
“Ti amo Sun. Perdonami.”  
A questo punto non ci vedo più dalla rabbia.  
“Perdonami un cazzo.” Ti dico sussurrandotelo accanto all’orecchio con stizza. Non voglio che ci sentano, sicuramente non voglio dare scandalo proprio qui e stasera, ma lo sguardo furioso che ti rivolgo ti toglie il fiato.  
Tu non controbatti.  
“Complimenti per l’Oscar. Addio Kayleen.” E scappo letteralmente.  
Torno di corsa nel mio albergo e ovviamente non mi presento alla festa organizzata dopo la premiazione. Mi chiama Miller felice per aver vinto il premio per la regia e il miglior film drammatico, gli faccio i complimenti, ma è arrabbiatissimo con me per non essere stata lì con lui. Ora esige che lo raggiunga alla festa, ma io declino. Lui insiste, ma io non ne voglio sapere.   
“E’ inutile che scappi Sunshine. ” Dice scoprendo le mie carte.  
Come ha fatto a capire ? E’ così evidente ?  
“Voglio tutto il gruppo alla festa, vieni qui e fallo subito.”  
Provo ad evitare la disfatta totale, ma Miller è irremovibile.  
“Sunshine vieni qui immediatamente, è una imposizione. Se non sei qui entro mezz’ora ti farò venire a prendere.”  
“Non puoi costringermi.”  
“Invece si, ci sono dei riti da rispettare e tu avevi promesso. Ti ho abbonato la tua fuga alla premiazione perché so tutto di voi due e ho compreso la reazione, ma adesso non puoi pensare alla vita privata, ma agli impegni lavorativi che hai preso e che devi onorare. Ti voglio qui subito, capito ?”  
Non ho via di scampo. Prendo l’altro abito, lo indosso, sciolgo i capelli e mi do una leggera truccatina. Scendo nella hall e c’è già James che mi aspetta per portarmi alla festa. Tutto come da copione e non posso esimermi. Dovrò farmi forte e fingere come se ora fossi io l’attrice.  
In auto sono molto imbarazzata con James, soprattutto per quello che sto per chiedergli.  
“Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto stasera.” Gli dico.  
“Dimmi Sunshine, tutto quello che vuoi.” Risponde sorridente come al solito.  
“Hai una ragazza per la festa ? Insisto.  
“No.”  
“Staresti con me ? Ti prego.” Lo imploro.  
“Non pregarmi Sunshine, per me sarebbe un onore oltre che un immenso piacere. Tutti gli uomini della festa vorranno essere al mio posto, soprattutto quando ti vedranno con questo abito rosso. Sei magnifica.”  
“Grazie James, sono in debito.”  
“Sun, mi permetti una cosa ?”  
“Dimmi James.”  
“So tutto Sun, Kayleen si è confidata con me.”  
“Non voglio sapere niente James, ti avverto, stai attento a quello che dici se non vuoi perdere la mia amicizia.”  
“Sun calmati, Kayleen non ti ha tradito.”  
“James tu non hai idea di quello che ho sofferto dopo quello che avevamo vissuto insieme, quando quel giorno di punto in bianco mi ha detto che doveva parlarmi e ha tirato fuori un sacco di cazzate concludendo che non se la sentiva più di continuare con me, che mi voleva bene, ma non come la sua ragazza. Poi è sparita dalla mia vita così velocemente che ancora oggi dopo sei mesi non mi capacito. Ho sofferto come un cane James, tu non hai idea. Le avevo dato tutta me stessa e lei mi aveva rifiutato per un ragazzino. Ed ora io dovrei fare cosa ? Perdonarla ? E’ una ragazzina viziata. Una persona normale non si sarebbe comportata come lei. Mi ha distrutto la vita, James.” Gli dico con le lacrime agli occhi e cerco di trattenermi per non rovinare il trucco.  
“Ti ama davvero Sunshine.”  
“Ma hai capito o no quello che ti ho detto io ?”  
“Dalle una possibilità.”  
“Gliene ho date già troppe.”  
“Non farmi dire quello che non dovrei dirti io, ma … Kayleen non è stata con Daniel, non sono mai stati veramente insieme, era solo una copertura.”  
“Dovrei crederci ?” Dico con rabbia.  
“Kayleen si è presa una responsabilità non sua. Non ha deciso lei di lasciare te, ma gli è stato imposto a causa del film. Sai com’è questo mondo, quando ci sono i soldi in ballo non si può guardare in faccia a nessuno. Giravano voci che Kay fosse omosessuale e le alte sfere non hanno voluto rischiare, le hanno imposto un fidanzato fino alla premiazione degli Oscar, ma ti assicuro che non sono mai stati veramente insieme e quando uscivano lei mi pregava sempre di chiamarti per sapere come stavi.”  
“Tu mi chiamavi perché te lo chiedeva lei ?” Domando incredula.  
“Sì.”  
Non riesco ancora a credere alle sue parole.  
“Doveva dirmelo, gliel’ho sempre detto di confidarmi ogni cosa, che insieme avremmo superato tutto. Come le è venuto in mente di comportarsi così ?”  
“Non importa come le sia venuto in mente, ha fatto uno sbaglio, ma non ti ha mai tradita con nessuno. Dalle un’altra possibilità o te ne pentirai per tutto il resto della vita. Non buttare via tutto.” Dice lasciandomi quasi senza fiato.  
“Buttare via ? Io butterei via il nostro amore ? Lo ha fatto lei sei mesi fa non avendo fiducia in me. Sono stanca James, stanca di tutti i suoi sbalzi d’umore. Le ho perdonato tante di quelle cose.”  
“Nessuno è perfetto, tu credi di esserlo ? Lei non ha mai lasciato perdere niente che non le andasse di te ?”  
“Smettila James, se continui così torno indietro senza andare alla festa. Dimmi la verità te lo ha chiesto lei di chiedermi di perdonarla ? La stai difendendo a spada tratta.”  
“Pensaci Sun, non fare cazzate. Kay non mi ha chiesto un bel niente, ma vi voglio bene e mi dispiace vedervi soffrire inutilmente.”  
Ho sofferto per sei mesi pensando che tu la notte dormivi con qualcuno che non ero io, che lui ti toccava, ti accarezzava, che condivideva con te l’amore che non potevo più darti io e non era vero niente ? Perché non me lo hai detto ? Avrei capito, come hai potuto ? Avrai sicuramente sofferto anche tu per questo, perché non sei venuta in Italia, non ci avrebbe scoperto nessuno.   
Poi mi tornano in mente le parole di James, Kayleen è stata costretta a farlo per il film, posso crederci. In questo mondo è quasi sempre tutta una finzione.  
Adesso cosa dovrei fare ? C’è la parte di me innamorata che esulta e fa le capriole, mentre quella orgogliosa ed egoista che vorrebbe mandarti a quel paese davanti a tutti. Cosa farò quando incontrerò i tuoi occhi ? Crollerò subito lo so già. Sono troppo innamorata.  
Siamo appena arrivati, devo per forza passare per il red carpet ho vinto l’Oscar non posso entrare dal retro.  
James mi accompagna per un po’ poi mi lascia andare sola ed io che penso che non mi noterà nessuno vengo fermata da un sacco di fotografi.  
Sento urlare il mio nome da tutte le parti, sono spaesata e confusa poi una mano afferra la mia. Subito penso sia James poi riconosco il tuo calore e il tocco della tua mano che mi dà i brividi e quando ti vedo sorridente al mio fianco mi scoppia il cuore nel petto. Sei splendida.


	12. Feste e ritorni

CAPITOLO 11

Feste e ritorni

La gente comincia ad applaudire e i fotografi ci vogliono insieme in posa per le loro foto. Sono ancora disorientata e mi faccio guidare da te che sorridi e saluti il pubblico. Molti urlano i nostri nomi. Ancora non mi capacito di quello che mi ha raccontato James e continuo a chiedermi perché non hai parlato con me invece di tenerti tutto dentro. Certo sarebbe stato difficile visto che non ti rivolgo la parola, ma …  
Mentre io penso a noi due e a quanto sia confusa in questo momento tu continui a camminare sempre mano nella mano e ogni tanto ti fermi e posiamo per altre foto, sei sciolta e disinvolta, io una vera imbranata. Mi muovo rigida ed impacciata.  
Per fortuna raggiungiamo l’interno dell’albergo che ci ospita per la festa, ma prima del salone delle feste dobbiamo parlare con alcuni giornalisti per una breve intervista.  
Io ti fermo e la mia espressione ti fa già capire cosa voglio sapere.  
“Che hai intenzione di fare ?” Chiedo senza farmi sentire dagli altri.  
“Rispondere alle domande e farmi fotografare con te.” E continui a sorridere ai giornalisti.  
“A che genere di domande ?” Insisto io mostrando un sorriso di circostanza.  
“A tutte quelle che mi faranno.”  
“Perché non hai parlato con me, perché non sei venuta in Italia a spiegarmi tutto ?”  
“Spiegarti cosa ?”  
“Che era tutta una montatura con Daniel.”  
“Chi te lo ha detto ?” Mi chiedi curiosa e in parte stupita.  
“Non importa chi me lo ha detto. E’ vero ?”  
“Mi hanno imposto di avere un fidanzato, fino ai premi Oscar.”  
“Potevi dirmelo.”  
“Non avresti accettato.”  
“Tu che ne sai ? E poi pensi che mi sia divertita tutto questo tempo a pensarti con lui? Credevo di morire quando vi immaginavo insieme.”  
“Ho dovuto.”  
“Sei una stronza.”  
Ora hai smesso di ridere e mi fissi.  
Il giornalista ci chiama e noi ci avviciniamo.  
“Allora ragazze, come ci si sente ad aver vinto tutto ? Dimmi Kayleen.”  
“E’ il sogno della mia vita che si avvera, come ho già detto nei ringraziamenti”  
“Scusa Kayleen, a proposito dei ringraziamenti, potresti dire a chi erano rivolte le scuse ?”  
Resto in religioso silenzio curiosa di sentire la tua risposta.  
“Alla persona più importante della mia vita, quella che amo con tutto il cuore.”  
“Il tuo ragazzo ?” Insiste lui.  
“No.”  
“Ci stai dicendo che non è Daniel la persona più importante della tua vita ?”  
“Daniel non c’è in questo momento e non voglio parlare di lui. Spero solo che quella persona mi perdoni.” E mi guardi.  
“Caspita, ma questo è uno scoop. Allora è finita la storia con Daniel e ne stai per iniziare un’altra ?”  
Tu rispondi che non dirai più niente e nonostante i numerosi tentativi alla fine il giornalista demorde e si rivolge a me.  
“Sunshine, tu che hai da dire. Anche tu hai fatto un ringraziamento un po’ particolare ed hai tenuto segreto il nome della persona a cui hai dedicato la vittoria, a parte il bambino. Da come abbiamo capito questa persona ti ha fatto del male.”  
Improvvisamente il giornalista ci guarda in modo strano.  
“Ehi, non è che … voi due … sarebbe un colpo pazzesco rivelare la vostra storia alla premiazione degli Oscar.  
Adesso sei tu che ti fermi ad ascoltarmi.  
“Lei è un gran bel birichino signor ...?” Guardo il badge col nome. “Norton, ma è anche un po’ troppo indiscreto per i miei gusti.” E gli faccio l’occhiolino e uno splendido sorriso. Lui arrossisce come un peperone e non riesce più nemmeno a parlare. Allora il mio fascino animale funziona ancora.  
Lo saluto con la mano con uno sguardo malizioso e lui sorride come un ebete.  
“Buonanotte Thomas, lei verrà alla festa ?   
“Certamente.”  
“Allora ci vediamo dopo.”   
Ci lascia andare senza chiedere più niente, che idiota.  
Tu sei stupita, di solito non mi comporto così, ma era l’unico modo per non rivelare niente senza essere maleducata.  
“Allora non mi hai perdonata ?” Insisti tu.  
“Al posto mio tu lo avresti fatto ?” Dico tornando seria.  
Rimani in silenzio, non sei più tanto spavalda come davanti ai fotografi.  
Entriamo alla festa che è già iniziata da un po’. Senza aspettarti mi dirigo verso un gruppo di signori in fondo alla sala tra i quali riconosco Miller che tutto impettito si pavoneggia coi suoi interlocutori.  
“Buonasera signori.” Li saluto e loro ricambiano sorridendo e guardando la mia generosa scollatura.  
“Sunshine Skyler, quale onore, finalmente ce l’hai fatta ad arrivare. Stavo iniziando a disperare. Mi complimento per il traguardo raggiunto e per la tua bellezza. Sei davvero un sole splendente questa sera.” Dice il paraculo.  
“Contraccambio il complimento, senza di te non ce l’avrei fatta. Non posso negare che è iniziato tutto da una tua idea.”  
“Grazie per la sviolinata, ma la sceneggiatura l’hai scritta tu non io.”  
Gli sorrido anche se lo prenderei a calci.  
“Mi devi un ballo” Dice infine lui.  
“Anche due mio caro.” Rispondo guardandolo di traverso. Questo grandissimo stronzo ha rovinato la mia vita, ma non posso mettermelo contro così lo assecondo e faccio buon viso a cattivo gioco.  
Ti avvicini anche tu e catturi la loro attenzione. Ti mangiano con gli occhi e la cosa mi dà profondamente fastidio, ma è ovvio che gli uomini ti ammirino, lo faccio anch’io, sei fantastica. Hai cambiato abito anche tu e sei davvero splendida. L’abito nero che hai indossato ti dona in modo particolare e ti slancia come fossi più alta di quello che sei.  
Parliamo per una buona mezz’ora, ci facciamo delle foto e dei selfie dopo di che Miller mi chiede di ballare davvero e ovviamente accetto. Conversiamo pacificamente e non accenna minimamente a noi due, gliene sono grata. Ci congediamo e lo saluto dicendo che sono stanca e che mi ritirerò in albergo. Ormai la presenza l’ho fatta e tutto si è svolto come da copione. Lui è soddisfatto ed io non vedo l’ora di andarmene.  
Mi allontano cercando di non incrociarti, ma sei pronta al varco e mi fermi proprio quando credevo di averla fatta franca.  
“Sun, te ne stavi andando ?”  
“Sono molto stanca.”  
“Vorrei che passassi la notte con me.” Dici con tono sicuro e deciso. Sono stupita.  
“Sei ubriaca Kayleen ? Quanto champagne hai bevuto ?”  
Non reagisci, sicuramente ti aspettavi una risposta diversa.  
“Ti ho già detto che sono stanca. Buonanotte.”  
Mi afferri il braccio e mi trascini in un angolino nascosto della sala.  
“Non ci credo che non mi vuoi più. Che tu sia capace di vivere senza di me.” Dici sottovoce.  
“Se non mi sbaglio l’ho fatto per più di sei mesi, durante i quali non mi hai chiamato una sola volta.” Rispondo in modo piuttosto aggressivo.  
“Non potevo.”  
“Era più importante la carriera vero ? Il film, certo. Dovevi fare quello che ti ha chiesto Miller non il bene della donna che amavi.” Continuo freddamente.  
“Che amo” Mi correggi.  
Sto per crollare lo sento. Sei qui davanti a me più bella che mai, con quegli occhi da cerbiatta che mi fanno impazzire e tu lo sai bene.  
“Perdonami Sun, ti prego.” Insisti ed io vacillo ancora di più, ti basterebbe un gesto e sarei persa.  
Mi accarezzi il braccio e mi prendi la mano. Eccola là, quello che mancava per farmi capitolare.  
Ormai non ho più scampo e di questo mi prenderei a schiaffi. Perché ti concedo sempre tutto questo potere ? Dovrei fartelo sudare molto di più il mio perdono, ma non ce la faccio a dirti di no. Ti amo da morire e non riesco a fingere.  
“Ti amo Sun, vieni via con me. Non succederà niente che non vorrai. Chiariremo soltanto.”  
“Non c’è niente da chiarire.” Resisto ancora.  
Ti avvicini e la disfatta è prossima.  
“Guardami negli occhi e dimmi che non mi vuoi, che non hai più voglia di fare l’amore con me.”  
Non ho la forza di risponderti, sono pietrificata. Sei così vicina che mi manca l’aria.  
“Non ci riesci vero ? Tu mi vuoi tanto quanto ti voglio io, non puoi avermi dimenticato.” Dici continuando ad insistere.  
“E’ ovvio che non ti ho dimenticato, come potrei. Questo non vuol dire che ti abbia perdonata. Ora lasciami andare.”  
“No. Ho già sbagliato una volta, non lo farò di nuovo. Non ti lascerò più andare.” Mi blocchi.  
“Non sei tu che decidi, non della mia vita.” Termino bruscamente.  
Ti do una spinta e me ne vado, ma tu sei testarda e quando decidi qualcosa non molli facilmente. Mi segui, mi afferri di nuovo e mi trascini lungo un corridoio. Apri la prima porta che trovi e mi spingi dentro. Accendi la luce, siamo in una specie di sgabuzzino. Senza tanti convenevoli mi prendi il viso con tutte e due le mani e mi baci.   
Cerco di divincolarmi, ma mi blocchi continuando a baciarmi. All’inizio mi oppongo, ma poco dopo ricambio il bacio. Sentire il tuo sapore mi fa girare la testa e tremare il cuore. Sto impazzendo.  
Ti sento sorridere sulle mie labbra, ma continui a baciarmi come se questo potesse farmi desistere dall’allontanarti da me. Infatti è quello che succede. Restiamo a lungo nascoste lì dentro labbra contro labbra, cuore contro cuore con le tue mani dappertutto.  
“Andiamo da me.” Mi dici ansimante.  
“No.” Continuo io e tu mi fissi sconsolata.  
“Sei tutta la mia vita Sun.” Lo dici baciandomi il collo e sento brividi lungo tutto il corpo, ma ti fermo.  
Ti guardo negli occhi e come sempre mi perdo nel tuo verde smeraldo. Come farò con te, non ho via di scampo, ti amo alla follia, ma devo resistere.  
“Stavamo bene insieme, ci siamo lasciate in Italia che eravamo innamorate pazze, ma basta qualche settimana l’una lontana dall’altra per farti cambiare idea, per farti allontanare. Cosa ti succede quando ci separiamo ? Non posso pensare che tutte le volte che tu sei qui negli Stati Uniti devo prepararmi all’ennesimo colpo di testa.”  
“Avevo paura di parlartene e poi tanti pensieri per la testa.”  
“Daniel.”  
“Daniel è stato una copertura per le dicerie te l’ho già detto. Ce lo hanno imposto, non c’è mai stato niente fra noi.”  
“Perché non me ne hai parlato Kayleen, ti rendi conto ? Hai deciso che non avrei accettato, ma mi hai interpellato ? Tu sai anche quello che penso e quello che voglio adesso ? Se lo avessi saputo davvero ora non saremmo qui.”  
“Cosa vuoi dire.” Dici nervosamente.  
“Che mi sono stancata, mi sono stancata di rincorrerti, di stare in ansia per te e per quello che puoi fare lontana da me. Non voglio continuare a vivere così. Mi hai lasciata ed è finita lì. Basta, non ho più intenzione di ricominciare da capo.”  
“Tu saresti capace di dimenticarti di me ?”  
Ci fissiamo per diversi istanti, nessuna dice niente.  
“Ce l’ho fatta per sei mesi, mi stavo abituando all’idea. Continuerò su questa strada e ci riuscirò.”  
“Non è vero, lo so che hai sofferto e ho sofferto anch’io. Lo ammetto è stata colpa mia, ho sbagliato, ma dammi l’ultima possibilità, non sbaglierò più. Non te ne pentirai amore. Non fare lo sbaglio che ho fatto io mesi fa.”  
“Anch’io ho il diritto di sbagliare no ? O sei sempre tu quella che ha i privilegi.”  
I tuoi occhi si riempiono di lacrime.  
“Mi stai cacciando via Sun ?”  
“No, me ne vado io.” Dico freddamente.  
Mi sposto e afferro la maniglia della porta quando tu mi blocchi e mi giri. Mi guardi alcuni secondi e poi divori le mie labbra come se questo fosse l’ultimo bacio, come se non ci fosse un domani per noi, come in effetti sarà.  
Cerco di resisterti, ma baci divinamente e le tue mani si muovono così bene su di me che i miei propositi iniziano a traballare.  
Dio mio come farò, è vero hai ragione non ce la faccio a stare senza di te, ma tu continui a fare quello che vuoi, a decidere per tutte e due ed io …  
Mentre penso queste cose tu mi accarezzi i fianchi per salire su fino ai seni mentre mi baci il collo ed io ho il respiro sempre più in affanno. Quando inizi a massaggiarmi le tette ti fermo.  
Tu scoppi a piangere e mi abbracci stringendomi forte, sembri una bambina e mi si stringe il cuore.  
“Amore, ti prego.” Dici.  
Resti stretta a me, ma io non contraccambio, devo resistere.  
Pian piano ti calmi e allenti la presa. Ti allontani quel tanto per guardarmi.  
“Non so come farò senza di te.”  
“Nello stesso modo in cui ho fatto io.” Ti dico duramente.  
“Mi dispiace Sun, non volevo farti del male. Anche se non mi credi io ti amo davvero, non ho mai recitato. Sei tutto per me. Non ti dimenticherò mai, il mio cuore sarà sempre tuo.”  
Lasci la mia mano mentre calde lacrime scivolano lungo le tue guance. Sei più bella che mai, anche con gli occhi rossi e il trucco colato.  
Ci guardiamo e mi sto commuovendo anch’io.  
Mi giro e ti do le spalle e cerco di nuovo di aprire la porta.  
Finalmente riesco a girare la maniglia, la apro, sto per uscire quando tu mi abbracci da dietro e mi stringi a te.  
“Non ce la faccio amore, non ci riesco a lasciarti andare. Puoi prendermi anche a calci, ma non mi chiedere di vivere senza di te.”  
Mi giro e ci tuffiamo occhi negli occhi.   
“Kayleen tu mi distruggerai lo so. Non posso …”  
Non mi lasci. Mi tieni per il polso e non mi lasci andare.  
“Kay non fare così.”  
E comincio a piangere anch’io.  
Ci abbracciamo ancora e stavolta lo fai con una dolcezza infinita, le tue labbra mi sfiorano l’orecchio e sento il tuo respiro. Rabbrividisco, non so più che fare, anch’io non vorrei lasciarti, ma so che sarebbe un errore restare.  
“Kay …” Dico e so già che le mie barriere stanno crollando.  
Ti bacio, stavolta lo faccio io e mando affanculo i miei propositi di resistere. Tanto soffrirei comunque, quindi meglio farlo con te piuttosto che senza.  
Tu ricambi incredula. Mi baci dappertutto, sorridi, piangi, mi accarezzi.  
“Ora finalmente posso uscire da qui o mi fermerai ancora ?”Dico.  
Adesso ridi ed io prendo un fazzolettino dalla mia pochette e ti pulisco il viso sporco col trucco colato come fossi una bambina mentre tu prendi il rossetto dalla tua e te lo passi sulle labbra.   
Ti ricomponi mentre continui a guardarmi adorante.  
Alzo la mano e ti sfioro il viso, poi ti do un bacio a fior di labbra.  
Sorridi.  
Sorrido.  
Usciamo dalla stanza mano nella mano, lo so che sono una stupida, ma ti amo e non riesco a resisterti e tu lo sai purtroppo.  
Per uscire all’esterno dobbiamo ripassare nella sala delle feste e Miller, sorpreso di vedermi ancora lì, ci ferma e ricomincia a fare conversazione con noi. Ti chiede di fare un ballo e tu declini, ma io insisto che tu vada mentre tu mi guardi sconcertata.  
Mentre balli con Miller io inizio a fare conversazione con James e alcuni dirigenti della casa di produzione. James mi chiede di ballare proprio quando tu hai finito con Miller ed io accetto. Voglio farti scoppiare. Durante il ballo mi scuso con James per non avergli dedicato le attenzioni che meritava dopo avergli chiesto di farmi da cavaliere ed essermi eclissata con te. Da ragazzone meraviglioso qual è mi perdona a condizione che gli conceda un altro ballo ed io sono lieta di accontentarlo. Tu sei sempre più sulle spine e mentre sei ai margini della sala ad attendermi ti si accostano un sacco di uomini. Non sono gelosa perché ti vedo cercarmi con ansia. Sono perfida e faccio un terzo ballo con James. Tu cerchi di liberarti di quei bellimbusti mentre me la rido sotto i baffi.  
“Sei proprio crudele Sun.” Mi dice James.  
“Perché ?”  
“La stai facendo consumare come una candela.”  
Sorrido alle sue parole, ha capito cosa sta succedendo fra di noi.  
“James ti chiedo un ultimo favore.”  
“Dimmi.”  
“Quando hai intenzione di lasciare la festa ?”  
“Cos’hai in mente ?”  
“Mi ha fatto soffrire per sei lunghi mesi e spera di passarla liscia troppo facilmente. Ti prego accompagnami tu in albergo.”  
“Cosa ? No, non farle questo. Povera ragazza.”  
“Povera ragazza un cavolo. E io ? Ti rendi conto cosa ho passato per tutto questo tempo ?”  
James sorride.  
“Come vuoi, ma secondo me non mollerà così facilmente. La vedo molto …”  
“Molto ?” Chiedo io.  
“Come dire … molto … “  
“Arrapata ?”  
Ridiamo insieme mentre tu ci guardi allibita.   
“Poveretta, non me la sento. Ha sofferto anche lei credimi.” Termina James mentre lo arpiono sotto braccio e torniamo verso di te.  
“Sono pronta.” Dico e tu sorridi felice come una bimba la notte di Natale, nei tuoi occhi carichi di desiderio noto un guizzo di pura lussuria.  
“Puoi restare quanto vuoi Kayleen tanto mi riaccompagna James in albergo.”  
Dovresti vedere la tua faccia adesso. Vorrei un iphone per riprenderti, farei il video dell’anno.  
“Sun, avevo capito che …”  
“Sono stanca morta, è stata una serata intensa. Ci vediamo domani se ti va.” Dico provocandoti.  
“Stai scherzando vero ?” Rispondi sconcertata.  
James sorride mentre io godo della tua disperazione.  
“Te l’ho detto, sono troppo stanca. Che c’è non puoi aspettare fino a domani ? Sono sei mesi che non ci vediamo, cosa vuoi che sia una notte in più.”  
Sono spudoratamente perfida, ma mi viene dal cuore.  
Tu ingoi il rospo e sorridi.  
“Come vuoi. Dove ci incontriamo domani ?”  
“Hai cambiato il numero di telefono ?”  
“No.”  
“Allora ti chiamo io domattina dopo colazione. Va bene ?”  
Fai un sorriso tirato e ci guardi andare via.  
“Non credevo fossi tanto crudele Sunshine. Hai visto che occhioni da cucciolo ti ha fatto? Come sei riuscita a resisterle ?”  
“Non parlare James. Portami fuori da qui il più presto possibile o le salto addosso fra tutta questa gente.”  
James scoppia a ridere e mi riaccompagna in albergo.   
Entro nella mia stanza e non passano nemmeno dieci minuti che sento bussare.  
Penso a James, ma non capisco cos’altro voglia.  
Apro la porta e ci sei tu con due occhi di fuoco pronti a divorarmi da un momento all’altro.  
Sei ancora vestita come alla festa, non sei stata capace di aspettare e nemmeno di cambiarti. Io sono in vestaglia e stavo per farmi la doccia.  
“Kayleen.” Dico mentre tu mi sposti ed entri nella stanza senza che ti abbia invitata a farlo.  
Chiudi la porta e mi spingi contro la parete e mi baci nello stesso modo in cui un assetato berrebbe da un’oasi. Mi schiacci col tuo corpo, sento la tua mano bollente vagare sulla mia pelle e provo un’improvvisa eccitazione, ma anche un profondo disagio. Senza tanti preamboli arrivi subito alla meta. Premi sul mio inguine. Apri la vestaglia e non appena ti rendi conto che sotto sono nuda perdi il controllo. I tuoi occhi sono furenti, completamente infiammati dalla passione. Non ti ho mai vista così eccitata. Mi schiacci ancora di più contro la parete, mi baci così intensamente da farmi quasi male, poi la tua mano mi raggiunge nel mio luogo più intimo, hai decisamente perso il controllo.  
E’ un attimo, un flash, il più doloroso. Non vedo più te, ma Larry James addosso a me con la sua rabbia e il suo odio. Provo orrore e disgusto.  
Ti spingo via.  
“Non mi toccare.”   
Ti allontani sgomenta.  
Sento l’ansia crescere a dismisura, mi manca l’aria, comincio a sudare freddo, ho i brividi, mi fischiano le orecchie ed inizia a girarmi la testa. Devo sedermi. Tu fai per avvicinarti ad aiutarmi, ma ti scanso. Ci rimani male, ma non me ne rendo conto subito, sono ancora sconvolta, provo solo dolore e terrore assoluto.  
Che mi sta succedendo ? Mi accascio a terra sfinita.  
Cerchi di avvicinarti di nuovo, con più cautela.  
“Sun, ti senti male ? Vuoi che chiami un medico ?”  
“No.” Sussurro appena.  
“Sei impallidita, cos’hai un attacco di panico ?”  
“No.”  
“Allora cos’è.”  
Poi capisci e sbianchi.  
“Sun perdonami, ero talmente sconvolta dal desiderio che non …”  
Hai le lacrime agli occhi.  
“Perdonami amore mio.”   
“Quante volte ancora lo dirai.” Penso mentre mi sembra di scivolare in un limbo buio e terrificante. Percepisco la stessa paura di allora.  
Provi ancora ad avvicinarti, ma ti caccio via.  
“Ti prego, non posso andare via adesso, non con te in questo stato.”  
Scappo in bagno e mi chiudo dentro. Faccio appena in tempo a tirare su il coperchio della tazza che vomito anche l’anima.  
Scivolo a terra e rimango ferma lì come in trance. Non so quanto tempo passa, ma dopo un po’ ti sento chiamarmi da dietro la porta.  
“Apri la porta ti prego. Sun amore. Come stai. Apri la porta.”  
“Sto bene, vattene Kayleen.”  
“Apri.”  
“Vattene, lasciami sola.”  
“Scordatelo.”  
Mi alzo, sono in affanno e mi sento sfinita. Mi guardo allo specchio e ho un aspetto orribile. Lavo la faccia e i denti.  
Apro la doccia e vi rimango sotto per una buona mezz’ora. Vorrei poter lavare via anche il dolore e il senso di sporco che sento dentro.  
Quando esco c’è il silenzio assoluto. Sono certa che te ne sia andata.  
Mi asciugo e mi avvolgo nell’asciugamano.  
Uscita dal bagno ti ritrovo nel mio letto. Hai tolto il vestito e hai indossato la mia maglietta.  
“Come stai ?” Fai per alzarti, ma ti faccio cenno di rimanere ferma lì.  
“Ti senti meglio amore ? Ti prego dimmi qualcosa. Perdonami, non volevo …  
“Shhhhhh. Fai silenzio per favore.” Sono spossata.  
Prendo dal cassetto la mia biancheria poi tolgo l’asciugamano e ti guardo.  
Mi osservi, ma senza malizia. Nei tuoi occhi non vedo più quella furia di un’ora fa.  
Indosso la biancheria ed entro nel letto senza niente altro addosso. Mi sdraio e ti giro le spalle senza dire una parola. Infilo la mano sotto il cuscino e mi sistemo il più possibile lontana da te.  
Tu che eri seduta e appoggiata alla testiera del letto ti sdrai al mio fianco.  
“Posso abbracciarti ?” Chiedi timidamente.  
“No.” Sono secca e fredda come il ghiaccio.  
Rimani in silenzio, ti sento solo sospirare.  
“Ti amo.” Dici.  
Poi il silenzio.  
Non so quanto ci metto, ma finalmente mi addormento.  
L’indomani mattina abbiamo una conferenza stampa, ma io non mi sento bene. Mi sveglio all’alba e ti caccio via. Ti chiedo di andare e di porgere le mie scuse, ma non me la sento di affrontare uno stuolo di giornalisti curiosi di intromettersi nella mia vita.  
Tu vuoi sapere cosa dire di noi due ed io ti rispondo con un secco “no comment”. Sei delusa e amareggiata e te ne vai con la coda fra le gambe.  
Svelta preparo le valigie e scappo via, ancora una volta. Arrivata all’aeroporto prendo il primo aereo per l’Italia. Verso mezzogiorno quando hai terminato la conferenza stampa io sono già in volo. Non so cosa mi stia succedendo e l’unica cosa che riesco a fare è scappare. Tu mi nascondi le cose ed io fuggo da te e dal tuo modo incomprensibile di amarmi. O forse sono io a non riuscire a comprenderti.  
Quando atterro a Roma e accendo il cellulare mi avrai chiamato una cinquantina di volte, sei preoccupatissima e furiosa.  
Non ti richiamo, mi limito a mandarti un messaggio col quale ti chiedo un po’ di tempo, ho bisogno di riflettere bene sulla mia vita e su noi due.

********************

Sono passate due settimane da quando sono tornata in Italia. Mi hanno organizzato una festa meravigliosa al mio paese. Il sindaco voleva addirittura chiamare la banda musicale, incredibile.  
Per fortuna Luisa è riuscita a farlo desistere e si sono limitati ad un rinfresco nella sala comunale. E’ stato sorprendente l’affetto dei mie compaesani italiani, non pensavo mi volessero così bene.   
Mi ha chiamato anche una televisione locale per farmi un’intervista e da lì è partito un effetto domino che mi ha portato anche a Roma e Milano in diversi canali televisivi famosi. In Italia ormai sono un personaggio più conosciuto di te che continui a perseguitarmi giorno e notte.  
Ora finalmente è tornata un po’ di pace e me ne sto tutto il giorno a bighellonare per casa e a giocare con Luigino alla Playstation. Lucia si è presa cura di me senza fare mai nemmeno una domanda. Certo che la nostra situazione è del tutto anomala e non so cosa possa pensare tu che sei stata sempre gelosa di lei.  
Hai mandato messaggi più volte al giorno, ma io ho risposto il minimo indispensabile, non mi sto comportando bene, lo so.  
Devo decidermi a fare qualcosa, non posso continuare così, dobbiamo affrontare la situazione il prima possibile. O stiamo insieme come una coppia a tutti gli effetti e abbiamo il coraggio di affrontare la vita unite o ci lasciamo definitivamente anche se così morirei ogni giorno senza te.  
Continuo a chiedermi cosa sarebbe successo se quel pomeriggio non fossi salita sull’auto di Larry James. Non avrei sofferto e sarei ancora nella mia cittadina con un paio di marmocchi e un marito che non avrei mai veramente amato. Sarebbe stata una vita ugualmente difficile, probabilmente non avevo scampo, doveva andare così, ma ammetto che questa ansia e questa situazione così ambigua e difficile fra di noi mi sta sfinendo.  
Questa mattina mi sento strana, ho la sensazione che succederà qualcosa. Spero che non sia niente di grave, ma ho questo tremore al cuore e mi viene solo quando …. quando tu mi sei vicina.  
Verso mezzogiorno pranziamo con Luisa che è venuta a trovarci. Sergio, suo marito è fuori città per lavoro e lei non voleva stare da sola così l’abbiamo invitata.  
Stiamo lavando i piatti quando sentiamo un’auto fermarsi in fondo al vialetto.  
“Sun, è arrivato qualcuno.” Mi dice Luisa.  
Mi sento mancare, ho la stessa sensazione di questa mattina. Solo tu mi fai questo effetto e in effetti ti vedo ringraziare il tassista e preso il trolley percorrere il vialetto e avvicinarti all’entrata.  
Il cuore comincia a battermi all’impazzata. Ti apro e restiamo a fissarci a lungo.  
“Ciao Sun.” E mi sorridi dolcemente.  
Hai schiarito i capelli con dei colpi di sole, mi sembrano anche più lunghi e sono sciolti come piacciono a me. Ti cadono sulle spalle e ti incorniciano quel volto tanto bello e seducente con quelle bellissime labbra che avrei tanta voglia di baciare.  
“Perché non mi hai avvertita, ti sarei venuta a prendere.”  
“O saresti scappata chissà dove ?” Dici ironicamente.  
Sei ancora arrabbiata con me, hai ragione, da quella mattina non ci siamo più sentite, solo qualche messaggio.  
“Entra.”  
Appena raggiungi la cucina Luisa ti saluta calorosamente e ti fa i complimenti per l’Oscar. Luigino è imbarazzatissimo, è innamorato da sempre di te e quando ti vede diventa rosso come un peperone mostrando la sua ingenua e innocente adorazione per te. Gli dai un bacio sulla guancia e lui comincia a balbettare per l’emozione. Sei molto dolce, lo hai sempre amato molto, ma la madre non la sopporti e si vede benissimo. Questa volta noto qualcosa di diverso anche in Lucia.  
Restiamo insieme per un’oretta poi mi chiedi di poter fare una doccia. Saliamo in mansarda dove ci sentiamo più a nostro agio. Qui possiamo stare sole. La mansarda della mia casetta è un piccolo appartamento che ho sistemato un anno fa quando venivi a trovarmi e per avere un po’ di privacy ci chiudevamo qui a fare l’amore. Oggi non credo proprio che finirà allo stesso modo.  
Non parli molto, ti chiudi subito in bagno. Quando esci sono seduta alla piccola scrivania del salottino. Mi raggiungi. Hai l’asciugamano avvolto addosso che ti lascia le gambe nude. I capelli bagnati sulle spalle ti rendono molto sexy. Mi guardi restando seria poi ti allontani e prendi qualcosa di fresco dal frigo.  
“Come stai ?” Mi chiedi distrattamente.  
“Meglio, grazie.”  
“Non potevi proprio chiamarmi ?”  
“Scusa, hai ragione.”  
Siamo fredde come due ghiaccioli.  
“Provi ancora qualcosa per me o vuoi che me ne vada subito ?” Dici seccamente.  
“Non esagerare adesso. Certo che provo qualcosa per te. Lo sai benissimo.”  
“Non sembra, da come ti sei comportata.”  
“Mi dispiace.”  
Anch’io sono di poche parole.  
Vieni verso di me con quello sguardo animale e mi scandagli l’anima. All’inizio sembra quasi che tu voglia divorarmi poi i tuoi occhi si addolciscono come l’espressione del tuo viso e come al solito mi perdo in quei tuoi smeraldi dal potere ipnotico. Ora hai un’espressione triste, stai soffrendo, ultimamente ci succede un po’ troppo spesso.  
“Dobbiamo parlare.”Inizio io.  
Chiudi gli occhi e quando li riapri sono colmi di lacrime.  
“Vuoi lasciarmi vero ?” Dici con voce rotta.  
“Mi hai lasciato tu quasi sette mesi fa e non siamo mai tornate insieme.” Preciso io.  
“Senti, non giriamoci intorno. Sii chiara, se vuoi che me ne vada dillo subito.” Ora alzi il tono di voce, sembri di nuovo arrabbiata.  
“Voglio che resti, voglio svegliarmi il mattino e averti al mio fianco, voglio addormentarmi ogni sera accanto a te dopo aver fatto l’amore. Voglio stare con te ogni giorno, ogni santissimo giorno, non solo nei periodi di vacanza e quando puoi allontanarti dalle riprese. Lo so che non è colpa tua, lo so che ce l’hai sempre messa tutta per far funzionare le cose, ma ti sembra che abbiano funzionato ?”  
Ora le lacrime ti rigano il viso.  
“Eppure ti amo da morire, sei tutto per me. Sei così importante che non posso immaginare di vivere un solo secondo senza sapere che anche se sei lontana diecimila chilometri sei comunque mia. Stamattina ho sentito che saresti arrivata, l’ho capito appena mi sono svegliata. Ti sento sempre, ti penso, ti voglio ogni dannatissimo secondo della mia vita. Non credo che si possa amare più di quanto io amo te.”  
Le lacrime cominciano a scendere anche dai miei occhi.  
“Proprio oggi ho pensato che forse sarebbe stato meglio lasciarci davvero, ma ora che sei qui mi rendo conto che non riuscirei mai a sopravvivere senza di te. Ti amo, sei la persona più importante della mia vita, ma siamo piene di problemi, tu col tuo lavoro, io coi miei fantasmi. Devi essere consapevole che queste difficoltà ce le porteremo dietro per tutta la vita, sei davvero sicura di poterle sopportare ? Mi ami così tanto da superare tutto ? Perché oggi dobbiamo decidere. O stiamo insieme come una coppia a tutti gli effetti o ci lasciamo definitivamente.”  
Piangiamo tutte e due.  
“Voglio stare con te.” Dici semplicemente.  
Ci ritroviamo abbracciate disperatamente l’una all’altra. Sento il tuo calore, l’ardore che ti consuma e che brucia anche me. Ci stringiamo a lungo fin quando mi stacco leggermente e ti scivola l’asciugamano.  
Sei nuda e bellissima. Ti guardo e a quel calore che mi scalda il cuore e l’anima si aggiunge un desiderio che mi travolge.  
“Non sei obbligata a fare l’amore se non ti va.” Mi dici.  
Figuriamoci se non mi va e tu lo sai benissimo, per questo lo dici.  
Ti accarezzo la guancia e tu pieghi il viso e lo posi sulla mia mano. Mi avvicino e ti bacio. Sai di buono come sempre. Quanto mi sei mancata.  
Sei molto dolce, mi circondi il collo con le braccia e continui a posarmi teneri baci, leggeri sfioramenti e altri più intensi, ma mai troppo audaci.  
Mi stacco da te che sei quasi spaventata.  
“Non sarà facile stare con me.” Ti dico per metterti in guardia.  
“Nemmeno stare con me, ho fatto molti sbagli e probabilmente ne farò altri, sarai pronta sempre a perdonarmi ?”  
“Vedi di stare attenta, un altro tradimento non lo sopporterei.”La mia è una velata minaccia.  
“Non ti ho mai tradito e non lo farò nemmeno in futuro.”  
“Meglio soprassedere.” Termino il discorso mentre mi baci il collo e mi fai vibrare il corpo da capo a piedi.  
Mi stringi di più e mi sussurri qualcosa all’orecchio.  
La mia risposta è sì.  
Andiamo in camera da letto. Mi tieni la mano e cammini nuda davanti a me, sei talmente bella che mi togli il respiro, sei perfetta. I tuoi lunghi capelli castani ora più chiari si muovono accarezzando la tua schiena candida con quel sedere dal potere ipnotico che mi sta facendo uscire di senno. Quando arriviamo accanto al letto tu mi guardi con occhi carichi di desiderio, sei fremente e ansiosa di iniziare questo duello d’amore.  
Inizi a spogliarmi e lo fai molto lentamente senza distogliere mai il tuoi smeraldi dai miei zaffiri. Il blu del cielo accolto dal verde intenso della terra.   
Sento le tue dita accarezzarmi la pelle e mi fai tremare il cuore. Ti avvicini e infili una mano tra i miei capelli, mi attiri a te e mi baci.  
Dio Kayleen, ma chi ti ha insegnato a baciare così ? Mi sfiori le labbra poi le raggiungi più intensamente, ti tiri indietro e torni a sfiorarle. Sto letteralmente prendendo fuoco dentro.  
Mi fai distendere sul letto e ti accosti a me. Mi guardi e mi perdo in quei due laghi verdi che sono i tuoi occhi. Affogo nelle loro acque senza paura, potrei morire senza remore. Qualsiasi cosa succederà fra di noi, anche se in futuro ci lasceremo, in questo momento so che mi ami, riesco a percepire i tuoi sentimenti, forse meglio di quanto li comprenda tu stessa e mi lascio andare alla forza e alla dolcezza di queste emozioni.  
“Ti amo Kay.”   
Tu sorridi ed i tuoi occhi diventano un pozzo profondo, carichi di amore e desiderio.  
Inizia la nostra danza fatta di carezze, di soffici baci, di sospiri e gemiti sempre più intensi. Ci coccoliamo a lungo, la tenerezza aumenta il desiderio e la voglia di appartenerci. Mi tocchi come non hai mai fatto, osando come non hai mai osato. Sei calda, molto calda e i tuoi occhi sono carichi di quella passione per troppo tempo trattenuta. I tuoi baci ovunque sulla mia pelle mi fanno impazzire, mi fanno dimenticare tutto tranne noi due.   
Sei dolce e audace al punto giusto, ti lascio fare, ti permetto tutto e tu mi ripaghi conducendomi teneramente all’apice del piacere.   
“Sei stata stupenda Kay.” Dico dopo aver ripreso fiato e ti abbraccio.  
“Il merito è solo tuo, è così facile amarti.” Mi dici baciandomi la mano.  
“Se dopo mesi d’astinenza facciamo l’amore così bene …” Faccio una battuta stupida.  
“Non ci pensare nemmeno, siamo fin troppo caste quando siamo lontane, per tutto il tempo che staremo insieme ti voglio ogni notte nuda nel mio letto.”  
“Uhmmm … per me va bene.”   
Ricominci a baciarmi, ma stavolta sono io a prendere l’iniziativa. Ricomincia la nostra dolce lotta che stavolta si conclude con l’esplosione del tuo piacere e con un abbraccio tenero e struggente.  
Ci amiamo per tutta la notte ritrovando quella complicità e quell’affiatamento che avevamo prima della nostra separazione. Durante l’amore il mio pensiero è rivolto sempre e solo a te e mai una volta le mie paure prendono il sopravvento.  
Ci addormentiamo abbracciate coi nostri corpi nudi che combaciano perfettamente l’uno con l’altro calme e pacifiche dopo una delle notti più belle della mia vita.


	13. Arrivi e partenze

CAPITOLO 12

Arrivi e partenze

Il mattino successivo mi sveglio molto presto, muovo il mio corpo nudo avvolto tra le lenzuola e sento il dolce tepore del tuo disteso al mio fianco, che sensazione stupenda. Stai dormendo profondamente, sei prona con le braccia sotto il cuscino e la testa rivolta verso di me. La schiena nuda e candida leggermente scoperta mi provoca un fremito intenso e devo sforzarmi per non svegliarti. Ieri hai fatto un lungo viaggio e dopo gli straordinari di stanotte sarai sicuramente stanca così ti bacio sul capo, scendo dal letto e mi vesto in silenzio. Sto per uscire, mi volto un’ultima volta e tu ti muovi sinuosa sotto le lenzuola. Scuoto la testa e me ne vado dalla camera da letto o finirò col saltarti addosso anche stamattina.  
In mansarda non c’è molto da mangiare così scendo in cucina e trovo Lucia già in piedi, la saluto. Lei mi risponde freddamente.  
“Cosa preferisci per colazione, scaldo delle brioche o preparo i pancake ?”  
“Non ho fame stamattina.” Dice stizzita.  
“Qualcosa non va ?” Le chiedo sorpresa per il suo atteggiamento.  
“No, va tutto benissimo.” Risponde ironicamente.  
Sono sempre più stupita, poi improvvisamente ti sento arrivare.  
“Buongiorno, ti sei svegliata ?” Dico sorridendo.  
Hai addosso un mio completino sportivo e Lucia lo nota subito.  
Ti avvicini e mi dai un bacio appassionato davanti a lei, è la prima volta che lo fai. Ora io non sono una che ne sa tanto di amore, ma stai nettamente marcando il territorio. Qui la storia si complica.  
“Buongiorno amore, perché non mi hai svegliato. Lo sai che odio non trovarti nel letto la mattina.” Mi accarezzi la guancia e mi baci stavolta sulla punta del naso.  
Divento rossa come un peperone, ma non per le tue parole, ma per la presenza di Lucia che si muove sempre più nervosamente nel preparare la colazione per Luigino.  
Vi osservo e noto le evidenti scintille fra di voi.  
Non mi ero mai realmente resa conto del fastidio di Lucia nel vederci insieme. Improvvisamente mi tornano in mente le parole di Bridget.  
E adesso ?  
Lucia esce dalla stanza per andare a svegliare il figlio.  
Non dici niente, ma hai notato sicuramente il malumore della donna.  
“Cosa vuoi per colazione ?” Ti chiedo.  
“La stessa cosa che vuole Lucia.” Mi rispondi seria.  
Ti guardo perplessa.  
“Voglio te.” E mi baci ancora.  
Mi lasci senza fiato, ma perché nella mia vita non c’è mai niente di facile ? Adesso come la sbroglio questa matassa ?  
Quando Lucia torna con Luigino tu ti sciogli e lo saluti con amore. Il piccolino ti ricambia felice e la madre sembra infastidita anche dal tuo comportamento con lui. Mi sa che nei prossimi giorni non sarà facile la convivenza. Soprattutto nei momenti in cui saremo insieme.   
Non riesco a capire il cambiamento di Lucia, non è la prima volta che tu stai qui in Italia con noi, ma prima della separazione lei non ti evitava così. Probabilmente è arrabbiata con te per avermi fatto soffrire. Lucia mi vuole bene lo so, ma credevo fosse affetto amichevole, fraterno, ma questa è gelosia. Ora onestamente mi sento confusa, ma a quanto pare ho avuto la tua stessa impressione.  
Facciamo colazione insieme e Lucia è abbastanza silenziosa fin quando Luigino non mi chiede di giocare con lui nel pomeriggio.  
“Luigino non assillare Sun. Stasera sarà sicuramente impegnata con Kayleen. Lasciale stare.”  
“Lucia che dici, avrò sempre tempo per Luli.”  
Lo guardo mentre ha messo il broncio e lo rassicuro.  
“Se sei d’accordo stasera dopo i compiti potremmo giocare un po’ con la Playstation, che ne dici ?”  
“Siiiiiiiiiiiii. Hai visto mamma ?”  
Gli do un bacino sulla guancia e lui continua a fare colazione.  
Caspita però che situazione, non possiamo certo mandare avanti una convivenza di questo tipo. Devo trovare una soluzione che non faccia soffrire Luigino. Ne parleremo insieme.  
Quando Lucia e Luigino lasciano la casa per andare a scuola affronto subito l’argomento.  
“Cos’è successo stamattina ?” Ti chiedo.  
“Secondo te ? Bry aveva ragione.”  
“Non credo sia questo. Probabilmente ti incolpa delle mie sofferenze dopo che mi hai lasciata.”  
“Non lasciarti ingannare dall’amicizia che provi per lei, Lucia è gelosa, punto e basta.”  
“E cosa dovrei fare secondo te ? Cacciarla di casa ?”  
“Certo che no, per Luigino sarebbe troppo difficile superare anche la separazione da te. Ti è molto affezionato, sei stata fondamentale dopo la morte del padre, si sentirebbe abbandonato un'altra volta. Non è la scelta giusta.”  
“Ce ne stiamo di sopra in mansarda, ma …”  
“Luigino è un bambino, noi siamo adulte, dobbiamo decidere la cosa migliore per lui. Secondo me dovresti chiarire con Lucia e dovremmo trovare un compromesso tra di noi per il bene di quel bambino anche se …”  
“Anche se ?”  
“Ti rendi conto in che stato d’animo ti lascio per il mio lavoro quando so benissimo che dividi la casa con una bella donna innamorata pazza di te ?”  
Scoppio a ridere.  
“Che c’è di tanto divertente ?”  
“Questo deve essere il tuo ultimo pensiero perché io amo solo te, lo sai benissimo.”  
“Potresti cambiare idea avendola sempre accanto.”  
“Non la cambierò te lo assicuro.”  
Non riesco ancora a credere che tu sia così gelosa di Lucia.  
Per fortuna riesco a farti cambiare umore chiedendoti di aiutarmi per il pranzo. Scherziamo tutta la mattinata e prepariamo un dolce insieme. Si avvicina l’ora di pranzo e Lucia non è ancora tornata.   
Verso le undici e mezza provo a chiamarla al telefono e non mi risponde, a questo punto comincio a temere che sia successo qualcosa. Per sicurezza chiamo Luisa, loro sono molto amiche forse sa dove posso trovarla e se sta bene, infatti mi rassicura che è da lei e che ha il telefono scarico. Mi assicuro che vada lei a prendere Luigino e mi dice che pranzano da Luisa.  
Sono un po’ in pensiero per questa storia, ma non voglio rattristarti e farti sentire il peso delle mie preoccupazioni, così continuo a divagare portando l’attenzione sui piatti da preparare per pranzo.  
Mi piace questa quotidianità fra noi due, mi piace vederti sfaccendare per casa e combinare ogni tanto qualche disastro. Sarai anche una brava attrice, ma ai fornelli non te la cavi tanto bene.  
Dopo pranzo ci sediamo sul divano ed io mi stendo e mi accomodo con la testa sul tuo grembo, tu mi accarezzi i capelli e ogni tanto mi baci.  
Parliamo di quello che hai fatto dopo la premiazione e delle proposte che stai ricevendo ora che hai vinto l’ Oscar. Ovviamente le scelte che farai saranno molto importanti e tu sei preoccupata. La serie televisiva che stavi facendo è terminata e devi decidere se continuare con le serie o darti al cinema. Ovviamente sei più interessata alla seconda opportunità ed io la penso allo stesso modo. Ti sono arrivate un paio di sceneggiature e Garrett ti ha suggerito proprio quella che a me non piace per niente. Sei indecisa così decidiamo di rileggerle entrambe insieme e di valutarle meglio.  
Passa tutto il pomeriggio e Lucia e Luigino ancora non tornano. Telefono di nuovo a Luisa che riesce solo a farmi capire che ci sono problemi con Lucia. Non vuole tornare a casa. Non so che fare.  
Ci mancava solo questa, possibile che nella vita non debba mai avere un attimo di pace? Non faccio in tempo a risolvere un problema che ne sorgono due.  
All’ora di cena ordiniamo una pizza e parliamo di Lucia e di come chiarire al meglio.  
“Non ci sono molte alternative se lei non vuole tornare qui.” Dici fissandomi.  
“La farò ragionare, non può fare questo proprio a suo figlio.”  
“Tu non consideri mai il fatto che è innamorata di te. Vederci insieme che ci scambiamo effusioni e sapere che quando ci chiudiamo in mansarda non facciamo altro che fare l’amore, non deve essere facile.”  
“Tu non ti sei risparmiata stamattina.”  
“Adesso vorresti dire che …”  
“Calma tigrotta, non arruffare subito il pelo. Non è colpa tua ovviamente, stavo solo scherzando.”  
Ti do un bacio a schiocco e tu ridi, ma mi blocchi e me ne dai un altro molto appassionato.  
“Wow, tigrotta. Cos’hai in mente ?”  
“Vuoi davvero scoprirlo ? Te la senti ?”  
“Hai cattive intenzioni ?”  
Ridiamo entrambe mentre tu mi abbracci il collo e mi attiri a te. Mi baci in un modo a dir poco sconcio. Poi ti allontani e mi giri intorno. Ti piazzi alle mie spalle e infili le braccia sotto le mie fino a raggiungere i miei seni. Li strizzi facendomi sussultare e avvicini la tua bocca al mio collo. Sposti i miei capelli e mi mordi dolcemente strappandomi ansimi di apprezzamento. Sei così sensuale quando fai così e mi stai consumando come una candela. Abbassi la mano destra giù sul mio addome e prosegui sempre più giù. Stai per raggiungere la meta quando una voce ci sorprende come ragazzine.  
“Sun … ops scusate ragazze.”  
Ci allontaniamo velocemente, colte di sorpresa e rossa come un peperone mi volto verso Luisa che avendo la chiave di casa è appena entrata in cucina .  
“Scusate ancora, tolgo subito il disturbo. Sono mortificata io …”  
“Vieni Luisa, non è successo niente.” Dici tu sorridendo e invitandola a sedersi.  
“Sei qui per Lucia immagino.” Continui guardando me.  
“Sì. Avete un problema.”  
“Ce ne siamo accorte.”  
“Non credevo … sono un’ingenua lo so, ma non credevo fossimo arrivate a questo punto” Dico in evidente imbarazzo.  
“Cosa ti ha detto Lucia ?” Le chiedi.  
“Non ha intenzione di tornare qui, vi dirò solo questo perché non mi sembra corretto raccontare cose che dovreste chiarire voi due Sun.”  
“Luisa non c’è niente da chiarire, io non amo Lucia e non mi sembra di aver mai incoraggiato un sentimento simile.”  
“Cosa ci consigli di fare ?” Le chiedi tu.  
“Aiutarla a trasferirsi.”  
“E Luigino ? E’ così felice di stare qui, può vedere i cavalli, gli animaletti da cortile. Con le belle giornate possiamo andare al lago. Come possiamo pensare di portarlo via. Soffrirà moltissimo.” Le dico continuando a girare per la cucina.  
“Non è nemmeno pensabile una convivenza come la vostra.” Risponde guardandomi seriamente.  
“Kay ed io siamo state insieme per più di un anno, non abbiamo mai avuto problemi di questo tipo prima.”  
Luisa mi guarda in modo ambiguo.  
“Non te ne sei mai voluta accorgere.” Mi dici tu fissandomi con un sorriso tirato.  
“Mi si stringe il cuore se penso a Luigino. Non possiamo proprio risolverla diversamente ? Se noi stiamo in mansarda e …” Non potrà mai funzionare vero ?”  
Ci guardiamo sconsolate.  
“Luisa rispondi almeno a questa domanda, Lucia è proprio innamorata di me o la sua era solo una speranza. Non possiamo proprio recuperare ?” Le chiedo un’ultima volta.  
“Credo proprio di no.”  
“Andrò via io e quando ti verrò a trovare alloggerò in un albergo.” Dici tu.  
“Stai scherzando spero.” Rispondo ferrea. “Già ci vediamo poco, mi dispiace, ma io ti voglio qui tutti i giorni che potrai restare.”  
“Due mesi fa è morta la suocera del fratello di Lucia, viveva in un piccolo appartamento accanto al loro. Loris le aveva già chiesto di andare a vivere lì, penso che approfitterà della proposta del fratello e si trasferirà. Ci sono anche i cuginetti di Luigino, starà con loro buona parte del giorno, non si annoierà e ogni tanto tu potresti andare a prenderlo per fargli fare una cavalcata.”  
“Così non lo avrei più qui con me, mi mancherebbe troppo. Mi sono affezionata molto a quel bambino.”  
“Lo so Sun, ma Lucia non ce la fa a stare vicina a noi quando siamo insieme.” Dici tu attirando la mia attenzione.  
Se penso che Luigino non sarà più qui con me mi si spezza il cuore. Come farò, ma soprattutto lui, povero piccolo. Come prenderà questo cambiamento così drastico ?  
Tu ti avvicini e mi dai un bacio sulla guancia poi me l’accarezzi.  
“Luisa sei venuta per dirci questo ?” Le chiedi.  
“Lucia mi ha chiesto di prendere un po’ delle sue cose.”  
“Siamo arrivate a questo punto ? Che non viene più nemmeno per prendere la sua roba ? Mica la mangio.” Intervengo incredula.  
“In questo momento si sente molto a disagio, non credo che abbia il coraggio di affrontarti.” Risponde sollevando le spalle.  
“Se vuole può venire, usciremo noi di casa se proprio non ci vuol vedere.”  
“Non la prendere male Sun, non ce l’ha con te.”  
“Già, sono io il pomo della discordia.” Dici tu facendo un sorriso amaro. “E’ ovvio che non mi sopporti, aveva creduto di essersi liberata di me poi sono tornata, tu mi hai ripresa e lei non ha retto a rivederci insieme.” Concludi con un mesto sorriso.  
“Va bene Luisa prendi pure quello che le serve e dille di venire quando vuole.” Le dico accompagnandola in camera di Lucia e Luigino.  
Luisa va nella loro stanza e vi rimane per più di mezz’ora poi ne esce con un paio di borsoni pieni di vestiti.  
“Dimmi che almeno tu non mi abbandonerai Luisa, non saprei come fare senza di te, sarei persa anche col B & B.” Le chiedo disperata.  
“Certo che puoi contare su di me. Riprenderò a lavorare come sempre e verrò due volte la settimana per sistemare un po’ casa, come facevo una volta. Se per voi va bene.” Chiede guardandomi.  
“Non intendevo che dovessi fare la donna delle pulizie. Ti voglio qui semplicemente perché ho bisogno di un’amica o meglio ancora di una mamma.” Le rispondo prendendole la mano.  
Lei mi guarda e mi sorride dandomi un bacio sulla guancia.  
Ha gli occhi lucidi.  
“Non abbandonerò mai la mia piccolina.” Dice asciugandosi una lacrima  
“Chiedi a Lucia quando potrò rivedere Luigino e dille che potrà venire qui tutte le volte che vuole.” Le dico mentre si sta avvicinando alla porta.  
“Senz’altro, ora devo andare. Ciao ragazze.”  
“Ciao Luisa.” Diciamo insieme.  
Quando lei chiude la porta cado sul divano come un sacco di patate. Sono distrutta. In poche ore si è sconvolta una parte fondamentale della mia vita.  
Sento le lacrime scendermi lungo le guance e non riesco a trattenermi. Luigino è molto importante per me, non so proprio come farò senza di lui.  
Ti siedi accanto a me e mi prendi la mano. Appoggio la mia testa alla tua spalla e mi baci fra i capelli. Alzo il viso e ti guardo, se penso che potrei perderti ancora e che tutto potrebbe cambiare in un attimo come con Luigino mi sembra di impazzire e improvvisamente ho paura.  
“Promettimi che non mi lascerai più, che non sparirai dalla mia vita così improvvisamente come hai fatto l’altra volta.”  
“Non ti lascio Sun, non ti lascio più, succeda quel che succeda.”  
Ti do un bacio soffice sulle labbra e tu rispondi con un altro altrettanto delicato.  
Restiamo il resto della serata sul divano a coccolarci e a giocherellare con Cutie che ti ha riconosciuta e come sempre ti sale sulle ginocchia e ti fa le fusa. Questa gatta mi odia. Sta con tutti tranne che con me, cosa le avrò fatto ?  
Restiamo distese e coperte da un plaid a guardare la televisione, tu sei fra le mie braccia.  
Mi rendo conto solo a notte fonda che ci siamo addormentate, ma non ti sveglio, sembri dormire comodamente ed io sono felice di sentirti così vicina.  
Ti accarezzo dolcemente facendo attenzione a non svegliarti, sei adorabile, hai il viso di una bambina in questo momento, non dimostri nemmeno vent’anni. Che cucciola sei anche se sai essere spietata a volte. Ti osservo e non riesco a non pensare che mi farai soffrire di nuovo, è come un presentimento che mi strazia il cuore. Riusciremo ad avere un po’ di pace ? Vorrei solo un po’ di serenità insieme a te, ma fra pochi giorni dovrai ripartire e resterò sola ancora e quando ti allontani da me finisce sempre per succedere qualcosa di brutto. Cos’altro ci dividerà ?  
Sto elucubrando le cose più assurde quando ti svegli e mi posi un bacio sulle labbra cogliendomi di sorpresa. Mi fai l’occhiolino e mi baci ancora.  
Ti osservo, sei la donna più bella che abbia mai conosciuto, ti amo con tutto il cuore, ma improvvisamente mi rendo conto che finirai per sfuggirmi ancora e soffrirò di nuovo. E’ una consapevolezza inaspettata che mi spiazza. Perché sto facendo queste considerazioni proprio adesso ? Sembra che finalmente tutto si stia sistemando ed io vado a perdermi in questi pensieri assurdi ?  
Tu ti accorgi che qualcosa non va.  
“Che c’è ?” Chiedi preoccupata.  
Ti accarezzo il viso e sorrido con un po’ di malinconia.”  
“Sun … aprimi il tuo cuore.”  
Non riesco a dirti niente.  
“Come mai sei diventata tutto ad un tratto così triste ? A cosa stai pensando ?”  
“A quanto ti amo e …”  
“E … ?  
“Niente … niente davvero.”  
“Non è vero, qualcosa non va.”  
“Non ti preoccupare.”  
Faccio per alzarmi, ma mi trattieni.  
“Non ti lascerò andare fin quando non me lo dirai.”  
“Non c’è niente da dire. Stavo pensando a quando te ne andrai.” Mento.  
“Non è vero.”  
Che fai ora leggi nel pensiero ? Ti guardo stupita. Io che credevo che tu non mi capissi in realtà sei capace di leggermi dentro.  
Sguscio via da te e mi alzo lasciandoti sul divano che ti aggiusti la maglietta mentre io mi riallaccio la camicia.  
Cosa vuoi per colazione ?  
“Vorrei che avessi il coraggio di dire la verità.”  
“Dai Kay, non c’è proprio niente. Te l’ho detto che mi sono rattristata pensando a quando sarò di nuovo sola.”  
“Sono appena arrivata e già pensi a quando me ne andrò ?”   
Hai ragione, non dovrei pensare a cose tristi, non adesso che siamo insieme, ma questo doloroso presentimento non mi dà tregua. Mi avvicino alla macchinetta del caffè.  
“Ti va ?” E prendo una tazzina in mano.  
“Smettila ora.”  
Mi giro verso te che sei scesa dal divano piegando accuratamente il plaid. La parte precisa e ordinata di te non si smentisce mai nemmeno quando litighiamo.  
Ti avvicini puntandomi come se fossi la tua preda. Quando fai così sei proprio seducente. Ma perché mi fai sempre questo effetto ? Perché non ragiono più quando mi guardi in quel modo, quando mi fai credere che ti interesso davvero, che mi ami sul serio ?6 Chi sei Kayleen, cosa provi veramente per me, che intenzioni hai ? Sono una stronza a dubitare di te oppure ho ragione ad aspettarmi qualcos’altro ?  
Sei proprio davanti a me e mi sollevi il mento con un dito. Mi baci dolcemente e continui a guardarmi.  
“Non voglio litigare, stiamo insieme così poco che non voglio perdere nemmeno un secondo, voglio assaporare ogni momento vissuto insieme. Mi piaci tanto Sun, non faccio che pensare a te e ai tuoi baci quando non ci sei.”Dici mentre mi baci il collo.  
“Non voglio più vivere tutto questo tempo separate, dobbiamo trovare una soluzione.” Ti rispondo quasi balbettando  
“Cos’hai in mente ?” Mi sussurri mentre mi soffi quelle parole all’orecchio.  
“Kay, sto facendo un discorso serio.” Dico staccandomi da te.  
Ti ritrai e mi guardi male. Vai verso il mobile e apri l’anta dove tengo le brioche, ne prendi due e le metti dentro al fornetto senza nemmeno chiedermelo.  
Quando sono calde è pronto anche il caffè.  
“Allora ? Cosa volevi dire di tanto serio ? Che continui a pensare di lasciarmi ?” Dici seccamente.  
“Tu mi hai lasciato, io non c’avevo mai neanche pensato finché non mi hai piantato come una stupida.” Rispondo a tono.  
Mi dai un’occhiataccia che mi ferisce come una stilettata.  
“Ti ho già spiegato cos’è successo.” Ripeti un po’ scocciata.  
“Ti avevo chiesto di dirmi sempre tutto e non ti sei confidata con me, con la donna che dici di amare.”  
Questa volta la stilettata è mia.  
“Ancora non ti fidi di me non è così ?” Alzi la voce.  
Prendo la mia brioche calda e la spezzo assaporandone la parte piena di marmellata all’albicocca. Sorseggio il caffè lentamente, come mi piace fare, mentre tu mangi la tua ovviamente integrale e senza marmellata. Sei sempre attenta alla linea.  
“Non è che non mi fido di te, ma devi ammettere l’errore imperdonabile che hai commesso.” Proseguo addolcendo i toni.  
“Imperdonabile ?” Alzi la voce un’altra volta.  
“Sì, decisamente. Ti ho perdonata perché ti amo troppo, ma sappi che non lo farò un’altra volta.” Dico mentre mi alzo dal tavolo e porto il mio piatto verso il lavandino.  
“Continui a trattarmi come se ti avessi tradita.” Ti arrabbi .  
“E’ quello che hai fatto.”  
“Non sono mai stata con Daniel.”  
“Tradire non vuol dire solo fare sesso con qualcun altro, tradire può essere anche escludere chi ti ama dalla tua vita, decidere senza interpellare l’altra, come hai fatto tu quando hai pensato che io non avrei accettato le “precauzioni” che ti avevano imposto. Sicuramente avevi ragione, non avrei accettato, ma avremmo deciso insieme e magari avremmo litigato, ma lo avremmo fatto insieme. Voglio fare le cose con te, voglio stare con te ogni giorno, voglio vivere la mia vita, viverla davvero e non è vita separata da te. Forse tu non provi lo stesso, ma io non sopporto più la lontananza.”  
Finisci la tua brioche e l’ultimo sorso di caffè.  
“Potremmo vivere insieme a Los Angeles.” Mi proponi così semplicemente e quasi non credo alle mie orecchie.   
Cos’è una proposta vera e propria ? Vuoi vivere con me? Penso senza riuscire a dire niente.  
“Grazie per l’entusiasmo.” Dici ferita.  
Ti alzi e fai per andartene, ma ti afferro e ti trattengo.  
“Vorresti davvero vivere insieme a me ?” Chiedo ancora incredula.  
“Certo, ma non posso farlo qui. Tu puoi scrivere anche a Los Angeles io non posso lavorare qui.”  
“Mi stai chiedendo di venire a vivere con te ? Davvero lo stai facendo ?” Ripeto sempre più stupita.  
“Sì, ti meravigli ?”  
La tua espressione è seria, non stai scherzando.  
“Pensaci, non devi rispondermi ora.” Dici, ma si vede che sei rimasta ferita dalla mia incredulità.  
Sono senza fiato, non mi aspettavo di certo una proposta simile, devo ricredermi su di te.   
Stavolta ti alzi davvero e porti le tazzine nel lavello. Le lavi e sistemi tutto rimettendo ogni cosa al suo posto, sei sempre molto ordinata.  
Io sono ancora sconvolta, non riesco più nemmeno a parlare. Continuo a sentire le tue parole e ancora non ci credo.  
“Credevo di farti felice con la mia proposta, ma a quanto vedo non lo sembri affatto.”  
“Che dici Kay.”  
“Dico quello che vedo. Non mi aspettavo salti di gioia, ma nemmeno quest’aria da funerale.”  
“Non ho un’aria da funerale, non esagerare.”  
“Ah no ?” Dici facendo una smorfia col viso.  
“Non ce la faccio a lasciare questa casa, qui sono al sicuro, ma fuori … non so se riuscirei a sopportare lo stress e la confusione di Los Angeles.” Dico abbassando il tono di voce.  
“Allora sei tu a non amarmi abbastanza.” Dici scocciata.  
“Kay ti prego.”  
“Ho voglia di restare sola, vado di sopra, lasciami stare.”  
Prendi le scale per la mansarda e mi lasci come un baccalà da sola in cucina.  
Forse hai ragione ad esserci rimasta male, ma proprio non me lo aspettavo e se devo dire la verità non so davvero se riuscirei a vivere nel caos di Los Angeles. Amo la pace di questo posto, quando me ne sono andata dagli Stati Uniti e la zia mi ha portato qui, è stato come rinascere. Amo questa terra e non voglio lasciarla, non me la sento. Tu hai ragione ad esserci rimasta male, lo hai sentito come un rifiuto, ma non lo è. Ho bisogno delle mie sicurezze, la mia casa è una di quelle che posso lasciare per qualche giorno, ma non per sempre.  
Vuoi restare sola ed ora non saprei cosa dirti. Ho bisogno di rifletterci anch’io.  
Parto in auto e mi dirigo verso il paese. Quando lo raggiungo mi viene voglia di far visita a Luigino e mi avvio verso la casetta nuova dove ora alloggiano lui e la madre.  
Quando Lucia viene ad aprirmi alla porta ha quasi un mancamento.  
Restiamo a scrutarci a lungo fin quando Luigino la chiama, lei si sposta e lui mi vede.  
“Sun … sei venuta finalmente. Vieni a giocare con me ?”  
Entro in casa e lui è pronto a braccia aperte. Lo abbraccio e una lacrima mi riga il viso.  
Dio quanto mi è mancato questo bambino anche se non ci vediamo solo da un paio di giorni.   
“Giochiamo un po’ ?  
“Certo che giochiamo, ti ho portato la Playstation.”  
“Ma è tua.”  
“E’ nostra e quando avrò voglia di giocarci verrò qui da te. Sei contento ?”  
“Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii.”  
Facciamo subito una partitella a Pes mentre Lucia ci guarda.  
Mi intrattengo tutto il giorno dopo averti mandato un messaggio in cui mi rispondi di restare con Luigino. Ti deve essere costato parecchio dirmi una cosa simile sapendo che ovviamente c’è anche Lucia e per questo lo apprezzo ancora di più. Approfittiamo della mia presenza per terminare di sistemare un po’ la casa dopo il trasloco. Faccio la conoscenza anche di Loris e di sua moglie senza parlare di quei discoletti pestiferi dei cugini del mio Luli. Resto fino all’ora di cena, poi devo tornare a casa. Lucia non chiede nemmeno che resti, non potrei e lo sa.  
“Luli mi si stringe al collo e mi chiede di tornare a trovarlo presto, stavolta è lui che ha le lacrime agli occhi.”  
Lucia ed io ci scambiamo uno sguardo intenso, ma per tutto il giorno non abbiamo mai parlato di questa situazione. Lo sa che non c’è niente da dire.  
“Mi dispiace.” Dico e lei scuote la testa e mi fa cenno di non aggiungere altro.  
Torno a casa con un buco nel cuore. Lasciare Luli è difficile.  
Quando arrivo le luci sono tutte spente, si vede solo un leggero chiarore. Sono in pensiero, ho paura che tu te la sia presa e che ti sia già ritirata in camera.  
Apro la porta e noto subito una fila di candele che dall’entrata porta verso la cucina. Il tavolo è apparecchiato per due con delle candele accese e una bottiglia di spumante al fresco nel cestello del ghiaccio. Ti cerco, ma è tutto buio e non vedo niente.   
Mi volto e mi sorprendi, sei accanto alla porta in piedi con una vestaglia molto sexy ed estremamente corta. Hai una candela in mano e ti avvicini. Me ne sto a guardarti a bocca aperta e quando mi raggiungi mi sollevi il mento con un dito.  
“Allora ? Che te ne pare ?” Dici con voce roca e sensuale.  
“Stupenda.” Rispondo ammiccando.  
“Davvero ?” Dici avvicinandoti di più.  
Mi sposto leggermente, mi manca il fiato per il batticuore, ma improvvisamente la parte idiota di me prende il sopravvento.  
“Hai apparecchiato in maniera impeccabile. Bravissima e che si mangia ?” Ti chiedo sfregandomi le mani. “Ho una fame.”  
Tu mi guardi indispettita appoggiando la mano libera sul fianco.  
“Sei incredibile Sunshine Skyler Tyler Mitchell.”  
Oddio, ha detto anche il mio nome vero, qui si mette male.  
“Possibile che tu debba sempre rovinare la magia del momento ? Avevo preparato tutto con tanta cura e tu … ?”  
“Hai preparato il tavolo per la cena, cosa mi dovevo aspettare scusa.” Continuo scherzando, ma tu l’hai presa sul serio.  
“Proprio non capisci vero ?” Sei incazzata nera. A quel punto sorrido e mi avvicino a te.  
“Sei splendida Kayleen, sei la donna più bella e sexy che abbia mai visto. Stavo solo giocando con te. Lo sai che certe volte non posso fare a meno di fare l’idiota.”  
“Già, tu rovini sempre tutto senza contare che mi hai lasciata sola tutto il giorno.” Dici con quel broncio adorabile.  
Mi avvicino e stavolta sollevo io il tuo mento costringendoti a guardarmi.  
“Perdonami amore.” Ti dico.  
“Dillo ancora.” Mi fai.  
“Perdonami.”  
“Non quello, l’altra parola.”   
Sorrido e ti accarezzo la guancia.  
“Amore mio.”  
Mi avvicino e ti bacio. Restiamo a pomiciare per un buon quarto d’ora fin quando non sentiamo puzza di fumo e tu gridi perché ti sei dimenticata il dolce nel forno.  
Sei disperata quando lo tiri fuori ed è carbonizzato.  
“Vuol dire che sarai tu il mio dolce.” Ti dico.  
Ceniamo amoreggiando tutto il tempo, sei tornata di buon umore. Durante la cena non faccio altro che divorare te con gli occhi perché con quel negligé sei praticamente irresistibile.  
Dopo cena saliamo in mansarda e per l’ennesima volta consumiamo insieme quell’amore che diventa più forte e intenso ogni giorno che passa. Stiamo raggiungendo una intimità e una complicità assoluta, come non avrei mai immaginato essere possibile. Quando vuoi sei adorabile.  
Sto vivendo il momento più bello della mia vita e godrò di ogni attimo di questi giorni facendone tesoro per quanto tornerai a Los Angeles. Tu non dici più niente della proposta che mi hai fatto e te ne sono grata. Sono proprio una sciocca, ora che finalmente avresti voluto fare un importante passo avanti io mi sto tirando indietro. Facciamo l’amore mentre non faccio che pensare a quello che mi hai chiesto e ci penso anche quando siamo strette abbracciate e sento il tuo respiro tornare regolare mentre ti addormenti fra le mie braccia. Non riesco a chiudere occhio e mi alzo nel cuore della notte. Cutie che si era appallottolata in fondo al letto scende con me e mi precede in cucina. Vuole mangiare e l’accontento mentre resto almeno un paio d’ore sul divano a guardare la televisione e mi addormento.  
Mi risveglio che inizia ad albeggiare. Torno in mansarda e ti trovo ancora addormentata. Mi stendo di fianco a te che mi senti e ti giri abbracciandomi e posandoti nell’incavo del mio collo.  
“Dov’eri andata? Mi sono svegliata e non c’eri.” Chiedi con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno.  
“Cutie aveva fame, non preoccuparti.” Mento di nuovo, lo faccio un po’ troppo spesso ultimamente.  
Ci riaddormentiamo entrambe e restiamo a letto fino a tardi.

I giorni passano e noi li trascorriamo sempre insieme, senza allontanarci più nemmeno un attimo.  
Passiamo dieci giorni in completa sintonia l’una con l’altra, dieci giorni d’amore, dieci giorni in paradiso.  
Ovviamente anche le cose più belle finiscono e tu devi ripartire per Los Angeles. Abbiamo letto le sceneggiature che ti hanno offerto, ma Garrett ti ha informato che ne sono arrivate altre quattro, hai ben sei proposte cinematografiche importanti. Sei incredula e felicissima. Prima di partire mi chiedi insistentemente di seguirti ma con la scusa della prossima apertura del B & B mi prendo un po’ di tempo anche se tu ci rimani molto male.  
Dovremo stare separate per due mesi e stavolta la colpa è solo mia. Sono proprio scema vero ?  
Ti accompagno all’aeroporto di Roma e rimango con te fino alla partenza. Mi si spezza il cuore quando ti allontani verso il ponte d’imbarco. Ti mando un bacio e ti saluto con la mano. Tu mi rispondi, infili gli occhiali da sole e sparisci in mezzo agli altri passeggeri. Torno a casa e piango per buona parte del viaggio. Come farò ora senza di te, proprio non lo so, ma stavolta sono io la responsabile di questa separazione, sono stata una vigliacca, sarei dovuta partire con te. Non so perché, ma ho come l’impressione che pagherò cara questa decisione.


	14. Tradimento

CAPITOLO 13

Tradimento

Sei partita da due mesi e mi manchi da morire. I primi tempi ci sentivamo più volte al giorno, tu eri eccitatissima per le tante offerte di lavoro e mi raccontavi ogni cosa chiedendomi continuamente di raggiungerti e vivere insieme a Los Angeles, ora invece è un miracolo se ci sentiamo una volta, in alcuni casi nemmeno quella. Non mi chiedi più niente, sembri felice anche se stanca, ma soprattutto ti sento lontana, molto lontana e devo ammettere che ho paura. Sta succedendo qualcosa, non è da te comportarti così. Non vorrei che avessi trovato qualcun altro. Ho visto un paio di video di te ad alcune feste e quel tuo atteggiamento civettuolo non è che mi sia piaciuto più di tanto. Alcuni giornali scandalistici statunitensi parlano delle tue uscite, Kayleen Cooper vista in giro con Liam Thomson, ad un evento con Dylan Hunter, nata simpatia durante le riprese con Brenton Lawrence.  
Ne abbiamo parlato, ma non gli hai dato peso, dici che non è mai successo niente, con Brenton vi conoscevate e vi siete rivisti ad un party, mentre con gli altri due c’hai parlato perché dovreste recitare insieme in una pellicola.  
Io non voglio certo impedirti di vivere il tuo momento, ma non voglio nemmeno essere presa per il naso, ho già sofferto molto nella vita e ora che pensavo di aver trovato la felicità con te sto di nuovo ripiombando nel mio incubo personale. Forse è il mio destino non riuscire a trovare qualcuno capace di amarmi veramente e per tutta la vita. Anche i miei genitori mi hanno abbandonata, deve essere il mio karma negativo.  
Ti ho fatto capire il mio stato d’animo, ma tu ti sei messa a ridere, continui a dire che mi preoccupato inutilmente, sarà davvero così ? Sono così stronza a pensare che tu abbia qualche altarino con qualcuno di quei ragazzi ? Ovviamente mi auguro di sbagliarmi e mi pento di non essere partita con te quando avrei dovuto.  
Sono molto giù di morale ultimamente e dopo questi pensieri carichi di felicità e ottimismo decido di dare una svolta alla mia vita, o la va o la spacca.  
Sistemo tutto a casa, lascio il B & B a Luisa e Sergio, mi accerto che Luigino e Lucia si siano organizzati per bene nella loro nuova casetta. Firmo l’ennesimo contratto con la Mondadori e decido di partire e di venire da te. Non dovrei invadere così la tua privacy, ma si tratta anche della mia vita e se hai deciso di prendere una strada diversa dalla mia non c’è problema, sei libera di andare e di fare tutto ciò che vuoi, ma esigo di sapere la verità. Questo nostro incontro sancirà la nostra unione o la rottura definitiva.  
Tredici ore di viaggio mi sfiancano e uscita dall’aeroporto mi fermo al solito alberghetto in fondo alla via di casa tua. Mi faccio una doccia e dopo cena esco dirigendomi a piedi verso il tuo appartamento, compro una rosa e finalmente arrivo da te. Salgo le scale e suono il campanello anche se ho le chiavi. Aspetto che tu venga ad aprire sempre che tu sia in casa e infatti non ci sei. Mi siedo sui gradini e decido di attenderti qui fuori.  
Sono due ore che ti aspetto quando vedo il tuo SUV nero arrivare e parcheggiare sotto casa tua.  
Mi batte forte il cuore, non vedo l’ora di riabbracciarti.  
Scendi dall’auto e scuoti i tuoi splendidi capelli, quando fai così mi fai impazzire. Dio mio non ci posso credere che fra poco sarai fra le mie braccia.  
Mi alzo in piedi con la rosa in mano, mi perdo a guardarti e non mi accorgo del ragazzo che scende dal lato passeggero. Venite avanti e lui ti si avvicina, ti appoggia un braccio sulle spalle e ti stringe.  
Il mio cuore inizia a battere a mille, la paura mi blocca il respiro, ti guardo e sembri esausta. Lui ti volta il viso con la mano … i tuoi occhi sono tristi, ti solleva il mento e ti sorride. Tu non ricambi il sorriso, la tua espressione mi colpisce, c’è qualcosa che stona in quello che sta succedendo. Non lo guardi nemmeno … resto senza fiato mentre lo vedo avvicinarsi alle tue labbra e posarvi sopra le sue. Tu glielo permetti e io muoio, il cuore mi si spezza in due.  
Non di nuovo … non ci posso credere. Ma che cazzo di karma ho accumulato per meritarmi tutto questo ?  
Nel giro di un secondo precipito dal paradiso all’inferno un’altra volta. Sto sprofondando negli abissi della mia anima che sta gridando i suoi silenzi mentre ti vedo avvicinarti ancora ignara di quello che ci aspetta.  
Rimango ferma sulle scale, non riesco a muovermi. Tu non mi vedi fin quando non sei a pochi gradini da me. Ti fermi e mi fissi sconcertata, vedo l’espressione del tuo viso cambiare, dalla tristezza, allo stupore e al terrore, come se avessi visto un fantasma, probabilmente sono l’ultima persona che pensavi di incontrare stasera. Per alcuni secondi nessuna delle due dice una parola, siamo entrambe perse nei nostri sguardi che dicono tutto e niente. Sto morendo dentro quando trovo la forza di aprire bocca.  
“Sorpresa.” Dico con un sorriso ironico dipinto in faccia.  
Sarà sicuramente la visita più breve della storia perché non entrerò nemmeno in casa.  
“Vedo che hai compagnia, non ti preoccupare, vado via.” Concludo gettando la rosa a terra.  
“Sun … no aspetta, non è come sembra.” Dici mentre cerchi di afferrarmi la mano.  
“E come sembra secondo te ?”Rispondo allontanandoti.  
“Lui è … Josh Arden, il socio del mio manager. Mi ha accompagnato ad un evento e ...” Cerchi di spiegare quasi balbettando.  
“E adesso saliva a casa per metterti a letto ?” Ti sputo in faccia con rabbia.  
“Sun, starai scherzando.” Rispondi quasi in lacrime.  
“Io non abbraccio e non bacio il mio manager.” Rispondo duramente.  
“Dai entra, sono stanca e mi fanno male i piedi.” Insisti.  
“No grazie, non sono venuta qui per tenere il moccolo a voi due. Buonanotte e buon divertimento.”  
“Non fare cazzate, entra ti ho detto, ti spiegherò tutto.” Insisti.  
Mentre noi discutiamo Josh se ne sta lì come un idiota. Ci fissiamo e capisco dal suo sguardo che ho rotto le uova nel paniere.  
“Senti io adesso non ho proprio voglia di litigare, sono sfinita. Ne riparliamo domattina, va bene ?” In realtà non ne ho alcuna intenzione.  
“Ti saluto. A proposito, questa è tua.” E ti restituisco la chiave dell’appartamento gettandola accanto alla rosa.  
Mi blocchi la strada posizionandoti davanti a me sulle scale poi ti rivolgi a Josh coso non ricordo il cognome e gli chiedi di andarsene.  
“Sì buonanotte, mi dispiace ma per stasera non te la darà. Non ti preoccupare puoi tornare domani, avrai campo libero perché io non ci sarò.” Dico sgarbatamente. Lui ti saluta dandoti un bacio sulla guancia e tu ti scosti leggermente. Mentre lo fa io vi sposto e scendo le scale sgusciandoti via.  
“Sun fermati, dai non ce la faccio a correre con queste scarpe.” Dici inseguendomi per un po’.  
Proseguo senza nemmeno ascoltarti, sono troppo incazzata. Ci voleva tanto a dirmi che non mi volevi più ? L’altra volta lo hai fatto senza tanti scrupoli. Stavolta è ancora peggio perché mi hai presa in giro e questo proprio non mi va giù. Mi sembra ancora incredibile quello che ho appena visto. Mi viene da piangere, Dio griderei fino a farmi saltare le corde vocali. Ma quando potrò avere un po’ di felicità nella mia vita ? Perché mi hai fatto questo, credevo mi volessi bene, credevo che tu mi amassi sul serio.  
Il cuore mi brucia come se fosse in fiamme, non so proprio come farò a superare anche questa, ma non ti darò la soddisfazione di vedermi crollare. Stavolta è finita sul serio e non ti perdonerò.  
Ti sento dietro di me che mi chiami, ma accelero il passo e mi dirigo verso la spiaggia. Sto piangendo e non voglio che tu mi veda così. Oltrepasso il mio albergo, sbollirò l’arrabbiatura facendo due passi sulla spiaggia, questa è la volta buona che mi prendo una bella sbronza, in quasi trent’anni non l’ho mai fatta, ma c’è sempre una prima volta no ?  
Mi fermo nello stesso bar dove mesi prima ho incontrato Amber, in questo momento ci vorrebbe proprio un tipo come lei per tirarmi su il morale. Entro nel locale e manco a farlo apposta chi ti vedo parlare con la bella barista ? Amber Morgan in persona.  
“Ehi, ma tu sei sempre qui ?” Le dico.  
Lei si gira stupita e quando mi vede mi fa un bellissimo sorriso.  
“Ciao bionda, che ci fai da queste parti ?” Dice ammiccando nella mia direzione.  
“Ho preso un’altra batosta.” Le dico facendo un sorriso amaro.  
“Dalla stessa ragazza ? Amore mio sei diabolica, ma non impari mai ? Che ti ha fatto Kayleen stavolta ?” Mi chiede invitandomi a sedermi accanto a lei.  
“Hai ragione, avrei dovuto stare più attenta ma è andata di nuovo così.”  
“E tu vendicati e passa la notte con me. Io sono disponibile lo sai, sono libera come l’aria. Potremmo divertirci insieme.” Ride e fa l'occhiolino.  
“E cosa avresti in mente, sentiamo.”  
“Per adesso siediti qui accanto a me e beviamo qualcosa. Ti va una Tequila?”  
“Non bevo liquori.” Rispondo accettando la proposta di sedermi.  
“Dai lasciati andare per una volta.”  
“Voglio un’acqua tonica.”  
“Acqua che ? Non bestemmiare in mia presenza.”  
La barista mi sorride e mi porta l’ordinazione.  
Mi siedo al suo fianco mentre lei mi guarda con quell’espressione sorniona.  
“Allora Skyler, dimmi un po’, che sta succedendo ?” Domanda sporgendosi verso di me.  
“Ti prego, parliamo di qualcos’altro, per favore.”  
“Accidenti bionda, ti ha colpito per bene anche stavolta.”  
“E tu Morgan ?” Cerco di allontanare il discorso da te.  
Solleva il bicchiere e ingurgita quello che è rimasto in una sola sorsata.  
“E’ un periodaccio anche per me. Ultimamente penso di avere saturno contro perché non me ne va dritta una.”  
“Sei dello scorpione ?” Le chiedo rigirando il bicchiere tra le mani. “Perché il mio segno deve avere saturno contro insieme a tutto il resto del sistema solare da almeno trent’anni.”  
“Sono del segno dei pesci.” Dice sorridendo.  
“Sei una bella pesciolina.” Lei si volta e mi sorride.  
“Non sono solo bella, sono proprio bona non credi ?” E ammicca sfacciatamente scoppiando a ridere. Sembra un po’ brilla.  
“Sicuramente. Modesta e bona, ma tornando a noi, come mai sei di nuovo qui a lamentarti ?”  
“Possiamo parlare d’altro per favore ?”  
Ci guardiamo e ridiamo.  
“Siamo messe bene allora.”  
Restiamo nel bar a lungo finché Amber non si stanca e decide di uscire.  
Passeggiamo e finiamo per ritrovarci davanti all’ingresso del mio albergo.  
“Alloggi sempre qui ?” Chiede curiosa.  
“Come fai a saperlo ?”  
“Me lo hai detto l’altra volta, non ricordi ?”  
Sorrido e lei mi guarda negli occhi, ma ha un’espressione strana.  
“Che hai in mente pesciolina ?” Chiedo con la paura di ascoltare la risposta.  
“Saliamo da te.”  
Resto sorpresa, che cosa ha in mente ?  
“Amber, stai scherzando vero ?”  
“E perché dovrei ? Tu sei una bellissima gnocca, io lo stesso. La tua ragazza ti ha dato buca o se la fa con un’altra ? E tu ci pensi anche ? Io se fossi al posto tuo mi vendicherei subito. E quando ti ricapita di incontrare una bona come me ?” Dice piuttosto decisa.  
“Beh …. In effetti non hai tutti i torti.”  
Lo dico, ma non riesco a credere che voglia farlo davvero.  
“Amber, non posso.”  
“State ancora insieme ?”  
“Assolutamente no.” Rispondo io decisa stavolta.  
“La tipa ti sta facendo soffrire e tu le resti fedele, allora amore mio sei proprio scema. Ti consiglio di non perdere questa occasione. Certi treni non ripassano. Dai andiamo.”  
Entriamo nella hall, prendiamo l’ascensore mentre la mia ansia cresce. Non riesco a credere che sto davvero per tradirti con Amber, che poi non sarebbe un tradimento visto che per me sei morta e sepolta. Mi rendo conto comunque che mi sto facendo trascinare in qualcosa che in realtà non voglio fare, ma non voglio nemmeno offendere Amber. Devo trovare un modo indolore di farglielo capire.  
Quando entriamo in stanza accendo la lucina sulla porta e non faccio in tempo a chiuderla che la sento dietro di me letteralmente appiccicata mentre ha infilato le mani sotto la maglietta e mi sta strizzando le tette.  
“Amber ti prego, non posso.” Le sussurro.  
“Sei solo una stupida, una scema. Come si fa a rimanere fedele a una stronza che continua a farti soffrire.” Risponde lei baciandomi sul collo.  
Ha ragione, ma non sono ancora pronta.  
“Io … non ci riesco.” Dico alzando il tono di voce.  
Mi gira e siamo una di fronte all’altra.  
“Mi piaci molto Sun, ma proprio tanto. Non credere che faccia così con tutti quelli che incontro. Sicuramente penserai che sono una facile e senza morale, ma non è così. Non la do alla prima che capita, il fatto è che tu sei speciale e mi piaci da morire.” Mi dice guardandomi con due occhioni da cucciola.  
Si tuffa letteralmente sulle mie labbra e per la prima volta dopo più di un anno sento un sapore diverso dal tuo.  
Mi piace il suo bacio, non è così perverso come pensavo avesse in mente di baciarmi. Mi sorprende con una effusione dolce e lenta, ci assaporiamo a lungo. Siamo ancora sulla porta quando percepisco un movimento in fondo alla stanza e ti vedo in piedi nella penombra che ci fissi.  
Allontano Amber che nota il mio sguardo indirizzato verso di te e si gira. Accende la luce della stanza.  
“Cazzo, ma me lo potevi dire che era qui.” Dice con tono quasi divertito.  
Non ho parole, cosa sei venuta a fare ? Ma come fai a farti aprire sempre la porta della mia camera? Dovrò parlare con l’addetto.  
“Non lo sapevo.” Rispondo ancora incredula.  
Senza mezze misure Amber ti si avvicina mentre tu ti sposti disgustata.  
“Allora bella stronza che intenzioni hai perché a me Sun piace molto e se ti decidessi una buona volta potremmo anche venirne a capo.” Ti chiede guardandoti dritta negli occhi e posizionando le mani sui fianchi.  
“Non ho intenzione di parlare con te.” Rispondi tu.  
“Ah no ? Ma lo voglio fare io e adesso mi starai a sentire.” Insiste lei.  
Sono stupita dall’atteggiamento di Amber.  
“Mi è bastato un secondo per vedere il dolore nello sguardo di Sun. Lo sai che sei proprio una stronza ? Hai incontrato la donna migliore che ti poteva capitare, ti ama e non ti vuol tradire nonostante tutto. Tu non la meriti. Ti giuro Cooper che questa volta non me la lascerò scappare via. Anche se ora ama te, insieme a me ti dimenticherà alla svelta.” Conclude tornando verso di me.  
“Che le hai detto ?” Mi chiedi.  
I tuoi occhi si stanno accendendo d’ira, credo che esploderai presto e cerco di evitare la catastrofe mettendomi fra di voi.  
“Assolutamente niente, non era necessario. Ha capito da sola.” Rispondo mentre mi avvicino a te.  
“Con che coraggio ti rivolgi a Sun in questo modo ?” Insiste Amber.  
“Per favore, mantenete la calma.” Intervengo io.  
“Lo sai che sei proprio un mistero Sun ? Questa ti prende per il culo e tu che fai ? La difendi a spada tratta. Ma cosa deve fare per farsi odiare da te ?” Dice fissandomi.  
“Io non riuscirò mai ad odiarla anche se non staremo più insieme.”  
La morettina mi accarezza il viso.  
“Cosa vuoi Sun, chi delle due deve andarsene ?” Chiede addolcendo il tono di voce.  
Tu sempre più incazzata riprendi la parola.  
“Te ne devi andare tu ovviamente.” Dici sprezzante.  
“No Kayleen, sarai tu a lasciare questa stanza e subito.” Ti interrompo.  
Mi guardi meravigliata.  
“Non voglio più vederti, nemmeno in fotografia. Non voglio più sapere niente di te, vorrei che sparissi dalla faccia della terra o vorrei sparire io in modo da essere sicura di non rivederti mai più. Mi hai spezzato per l’ultima volta, da ora in poi non ti permetterò più di farmi del male. Sono un’idiota perché una parte di me non smetterà mai di amarti, ma l’altra parte ormai prova solo disgusto. Se nella vita dovessimo incrociarci ancora ti prego di evitare di parlarmi, anche solo di guardarmi. Mi hai fatto male come nessun altro al mondo e tu sai bene quello che ho sofferto nella vita. Ti ho dato fin troppo potere, ora basta. Esci da questa stanza … ora.” Dico con voce ferma e decisa.  
Rimani per alcuni istanti tremante in silenzio.  
“Lascia che ti spieghi.” Provi a dire sussurrando.  
A questo punto esplodo.”  
“Ma cosa cazzo vuoi spiegare se ti ho vista coi miei occhi baciare quel pezzo di merda. Ti rendi conto di quello che stai dicendo ? Come pensi di giustificarti dopo tutto questo ?”  
“Mi ha baciato lui.” Alzi la voce stavolta.  
“Certo come no e magari ti stava per portare a letto, ma non è un tradimento perché era lui che voleva scopare non tu. Ti rendi conto di quello che dici Kayleen, ma credi davvero di parlare con una idiota sprovveduta ?”  
“Non è come sembra te lo giuro.” Insisti.  
“Cosa stai per dirmi che è una copertura anche lui ? Cos’altro ti stai per inventare ?”  
“Non mi invento niente. Lui mi sta ricattando ed io …”  
“Vattene.” Ti interrompo indicandoti l’uscita col dito.  
“Sun è la verità, mi sta …”  
“Vattene ho detto.” Dico rabbiosamente.  
“Voleva raccontare tutto di te, io…”  
“Sta zitta.” Ti dico infuriata. Il mio cervello non ragiona più, sto iniziando a svalvolare.  
“Cooper per favore vai via.” Interviene Amber stavolta con un tono di voce più dolce.  
“Tu stai zitta vipera.” Rispondi tu ancora più arrabbiata di me.  
Amber perde velocemente la pazienza, ti afferra il braccio e ti trascina verso la porta.  
“Lasciami.” E ti liberi.  
Torni verso di me e mi afferri il viso fra le mani.  
“Ti amo Sun, non …”  
“Basta …” Ti allontano con una spinta e me ne vado io.  
Esco dalla stanza infuriata, non prendo nemmeno l’ascensore, per scaricare la tensione scendo di corsa le scale ed esco dall’albergo. Torno giù in spiaggia e inizio a passeggiare sul marciapiede che l’attraversa.  
Sono le due di notte, non sono abituata a passeggiare a quest’ora, ma non me la sento di tornare in albergo, non voglio vederti mai più, non ti concederò di farmi altro male. Adesso hai superato il limite e anche se ti amo più della mia vita non ti permetterò di distruggermi più di quanto hai già fatto.  
Cammino fra i pochi passanti senza una meta precisa, sto piangendo, finalmente riesco a sfogare questa rabbia soffocante. Un ragazzo in roller mi colpisce alla spalla e mi fa cadere. Si ferma e cerca di aiutarmi. Quando mi vede in lacrime resta senza fiato, si scusa, ma lo rassicuro che non è lui la causa del mio dolore. Proseguo per la mia strada. Vado verso una piccola rotonda del ciottolato e siedo sul muretto continuando a piangere in silenzio.  
Non so quanto tempo è passato quando sento una mano appoggiarsi sulla mia spalla e poi qualcuno sedersi al mio fianco.  
E’ Amber, non dice niente. Rimane ferma accanto a me.  
“Scusa, non volevo coinvolgerti in tutto questo, mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto …”  
Scoppio a piangere come una bambina e lei mi stringe un braccio intorno alla spalla. Mi appoggio a lei e continuo a singhiozzare sfogando tutta la mia frustrazione.  
“Sono qui, non vado via. Non ti lascio sola.” Mi dice stringendomi a sé. In questo momento sono fragile e vulnerabile e sto scoprendo una Amber meravigliosa, non pensavo potesse essere così dolce e protettiva.  
Restiamo a lungo sul muretto poi mi dice di tornare in camera, tu te ne sei andata.  
Mi accompagna e rimaniamo ferme davanti alla porta.  
“Se vuoi resto a farti compagnia, solo compagnia non voglio niente altro te lo assicuro.”  
La guardo e i suoi occhi color cioccolato mi sorridono dolcemente.  
“Coraggio Sun, non è la fine del mondo. Ce la farai, sei più forte di quanto pensi.”  
Prendo la tessera della porta e lei mi prende la mano con la sua.  
“Cerca di riposare. Quando riparti ?”  
“Ero venuta per restare, dovrò prenotare un volo e …”  
Le lacrime ricominciano a scendere.  
Amber apre per me e mi fa entrare seguendomi. Mi accompagna al letto e comincia a spogliarmi.  
Sono stupita e temo un po’ la sua reazione.  
Mi lascia in biancheria intima.  
“Però Skyler, caspita che belle tette che hai. Uhmm …”  
Mi fa ridere. All’inizio sorrido solamente, poi lei scoppia in una fragorosa risata ed io le faccio compagnia. Ridiamo come stupide fin quando non riprendo la parola.  
“Grazie, sei un’amica.”  
Lei mi guarda sorridente e mi accarezza il viso.  
“Un’amica, lo so … sono qui, non me ne vado. Sarò l’amica di cui hai bisogno, ma solo per questa notte.”  
Mi metto a letto e lei si spoglia e si stende di fianco a me. Sono così stanca che mi addormento così con lei che mi stringe la mano e mi augura la buonanotte.  
Il mattino successivo ci svegliamo tardi e lei subito prende il controllo della situazione. Si fa la doccia per prima poi mi spinge nel bagno facendo un sforzo, a suo dire sovrumano, a non entrare con me.  
Scendiamo nella hall e mi trascina fuori travolgendomi con la sua verve per tutto il giorno. Passeggiamo, andiamo per negozi, pranziamo insieme poi riprendiamo a girovagare per la spiaggia. Lei è così allegra, così diversa da te. E’ bella, veramente bella e anche molto sensuale. Ogni tanto mi fa l’occhiolino e mi fa i complimenti per il decolté. Non fa che guardarmi le tette e ammiccare, ma sorprendendomi non si avvicina mai più di tanto. Stiamo tutta la giornata insieme e la sera a cena continua a divertirmi con le sue battute e la sua sorprendente delicatezza. E’ un’altra persona anche se non manca di uscire con qualche sfondone di tanto in tanto.  
E’ una ragazza stupenda, straordinaria, così simpatica apparentemente invadente e invece così dolce e carina … eppure … non sei tu.  
Dopo cena mi riaccompagna in camera, ma non entra.  
“Stanotte non dormirò con te perché non ce la farei a restare ferma dopo una giornata come questa. Quando hai intenzione di partire ?” Mi chiede quasi in ansia.  
“Prenoterò il primo volo per l’Italia, quindi partirò domani o dopo domani.”  
Mi guarda seria poi mi accarezza la guancia e mi dà un bacio a fior di labbra.  
“Sei speciale Sun, una persona straordinaria, non cambiare mai, resta quello che sei anche se la vita cercherà di trasformarti. Se avrai bisogno di me io ci sarò. Resterò ancora un paio di settimane a Los Angeles poi ho una serie di eventi. In autunno dovrei iniziare una nuova serie, ma possiamo sentirci di tanto in tanto se vorrai.  
“Ne sarei felice. Se capiti in Italia mi piacerebbe che venissi a trovarmi.”  
“Lo farò senz’altro.”  
Sta per andare via poi si ferma e torna a guardarmi.  
“Io l’ascolterei, ma la scelta deve essere tua.”  
Sono stupita dalle sue parole, non me l’aspettavo.  
“Ciao Sun, a presto.”  
Mi sorride e ripercorre il corridoio in senso contrario. Entra in ascensore e mi saluta con la mano.  
Resto ferma a guardarla mentre la porta si richiude poi apro la mia ed entro chiudendo il mondo fuori coi suoi problemi e anche con te.  
Mi faccio la doccia e vado a letto cercando di non pensarti. Ci riesco a stento, ma per fortuna mi addormento. Il giorno successivo prenoto il volo e lo trovo per la sera stessa.  
Preparo la valigia dopo aver fatto la doccia e controllato il telefono. Ovviamente mi hai chiamata una ventina di volte, ma non mi importa. Arrivata a casa cambierò numero.  
Quando esco dall’albergo col trolley ti trovo dietro l’angolo che mi stavi aspettando.  
“Sunshine …” Mi chiami.  
Quando ti vedo impallidisco, tutto avrei voluto meno di ritrovarti ad attendermi.  
“Non ho cambiato idea, non voglio più sapere niente di te. Mi hai tradita per l’ultima volta.”  
“Se mi dessi il tempo di spiegarti.” Ricominci.  
“Adesso mi hai rotto le palle, togliti dai piedi, sparisci dalla mia vita.” Dico mentre ti scanso con la mano.  
“Fammi spiegare il motivo per il quale sono uscita con lui.” Provi a spiegare ancora  
“Ah l’ho capito, non temere, non c’è bisogno che mi spieghi, ci arrivo da sola.”  
“Ti giuro che non ti ho mai tradito, l’ho dovuto fare.”  
“Adesso basta.” Dico sfinita.  
Sentire ancora la stessa storia in cui sei stata obbligata a stare con lui è decisamente troppo.  
“Non ti azzardare mai più a cercare di parlarmi, di telefonarmi, di fare qualsiasi cosa nei miei confronti. Io per te non esisto più. Hai capito, sono stata sufficientemente chiara ?” Dico ed è la verità perché mi hai letteralmente annientata, ma per l’ultima volta.  
Stai piangendo in silenzio, guardare quei tuoi bellissimi occhi verdi così sofferenti mi spezza il cuore, ma adesso basta.  
Prendo un taxi vado all’aeroporto e salgo sul mio aereo.  
Quando scendo a Milano sono un’altra persona. La vecchia Sunshine è morta un'altra volta, di una morte ancora peggiore. In questo momento non so proprio come farò ad andare avanti.


	15. La signora Ligresti

CAPITOLO 14

La signora Ligresti

Oggi al lago si sta benissimo. Sono qui con Black che bruca l’erbetta mentre io ho appena iniziato il secondo romanzo della trilogia post apocalittica che sto scrivendo. Il mio editor è al settimo cielo, il primo è andato benissimo e sembra che la Universal sia interessata all’acquisto dei diritti per una serie televisiva.  
Come al solito vengo qui il mattino presto e ci trascorro tutta la giornata. Subito dopo pranzo mi prende un po’ di sonnolenza e mi appisolo sotto il salice. Chi se ne frega, stamattina ho lavorato molto, posso anche permettermi un sonnellino e mi lascio andare appoggiandomi al tronco della pianta chiudendo gli occhi.  
Ripenso a questo ultimo anno della mia vita, agli eventi che nel bene e nel male l’hanno segnata e ripenso a te, immancabilmente.  
A casa il tuo nome è diventato tabù, nessuno si azzarda a pronunciarlo, nemmeno il mio piccolo Luigino si arrischia a nominarti, il mio piccolo grande uomo.   
Solo dopo una decina di giorni dal mio ritorno in Italia sono riuscita a ricordare come ho fatto a raggiungere casa dall’aeroporto di Milano.  
L’aereo è atterrato nella tarda mattinata. Non ho avvisato nessuno, ho preso un treno diretto a Firenze e poi un pullman verso il mio paese. Da lì col mio trolley ho percorso buona parte della strada a piedi fin quando in piena notte non mi ha letteralmente raccolta Giacomo e mi ha accompagnata a casa. Durante il tragitto in auto non gli ho detto una sola parola, ero ancora sconvolta.  
Luisa ha capito subito. Si è presa cura di me trascurando tutto il resto. Non ha mai chiesto niente, non era necessario. Sono stata in assoluto silenzio per due settimane di seguito. Non riuscivo ad aprire bocca a dire niente, non facevo che piangere.  
Giacomo è venuto ogni giorno a chiedere di me, ma non l’ho voluto mai vedere fino a quando Luigino è riuscito a farmi uscire dall’incubo che stavo vivendo.   
Grazie alla sua presenza, al suo sorriso e a quegli occhi dolcissimi color del miele ho superato uno dei periodi più brutti della mia vita. Arrivava a casa accompagnato da Lucia o dalla zia con quelle pesti dei cuginetti ed esigeva che lo portassi subito al salice. E’ da lì che sono riprese le nostre lunghe cavalcate in solitaria a cui giorno dopo giorno si è unito Giacomo che ha iniziato a venire con noi sempre più spesso.  
Tu hai chiamato una infinità di volte, ma non ti ho mai risposto. Lo ha fatto Luisa spiegandoti la situazione e chiedendoti prima e imponendoti dopo di lasciarmi in pace.  
Tre mesi dopo la nostra rottura hai telefonato ancora, ma non ho voluto parlarti. Solo poco tempo fa Luisa mi ha confidato che dieci giorni dopo il mio ritorno da Los Angeles sei venuta a cercarmi, ma lei ti ha fermata, non ha voluto che ti incontrassi. Ero nella fase peggiore e non so cosa avrei fatto se ti avessi rivista. Probabilmente avrei avuto un attacco isterico. Luisa ti ha cacciata e ha mantenuto il segreto fino a quando non ce l’ha fatta più. Me lo ha confidato piangendo e chiedendomi scusa, deve essere stato difficile per lei e per la sua coscienza nascondermi una cosa del genere. Lei si accusa di aver preso una decisione che non le spettava, ma io l’ho ringraziata perché non ero ancora pronta a vederti e non lo sono stata nemmeno sei mesi fa quanto per un assurdo scherzo del destino ci siamo ritrovate a Milano.   
Avevo un appuntamento col mio editor alla sede della Mondadori e per l’occasione Lorenzo mi ha fatto fare un giro a Milano visto che era molto che non la visitavo.  
Stavamo pranzando in un locale nella Galleria Vittorio Emanuele II quando uscendo dal locale vedo Lorenzo cambiare espressione e ammutolire fissando un punto imprecisato davanti a noi. Seguendo il suo sguardo noto un gruppo di ragazzine in delirio chiedere l’autografo a chi ? Nientemeno che Kayleen Cooper insieme a Bridget e ad altre persone che non ho riconosciuto o forse nemmeno notato perché sono rimasta a fissarti impietrita mentre Lorenzo non sapeva più che fare.  
Il tempo si è fermato, eri lì davanti a me più bella che mai. Indossavi dei semplici jeans con una maglietta e un giubbotto di pelle nero. Quando le ragazze ti hanno chiesto l’autografo e qualche selfie hai sollevato gli occhiali come un cerchietto tra i capelli e hai sorriso. Dio, una pugnalata al cuore mi avrebbe fatto meno male.  
Quando hai alzato lo sguardo mi sono voltata, ma una ragazza mi ha visto e ha pronunciato il mio nome mentre stavo allontanandomi. Ho cercato di evitare l’apoteosi della sfiga, ma non ci sono riuscita. Le ragazze si sono precipitate verso di me chiedendomi l’autografo e un selfie tutte insieme a te. Ho sentito un paio di loro sussurrare qualcosa sul fatto che ci fosse stato qualcosa tra di noi, ma nessuno ha chiesto o detto niente a riguardo, per fortuna.  
Quando ci siamo guardate ho visto lo stesso mio stupore dipinto nei tuoi occhi e sono letteralmente sprofondata all’inferno, ma come potevo deludere quelle ragazzine ? Sono stata un’ottima attrice mentre firmavo gli autografi e ci stringevamo per una foto davanti a quei telefoni.  
Ammetto che il mio sorriso fosse un po’ tirato soprattutto quando ho sentito la tua mano stringere la mia. Come sempre mi sono venuti i brividi per tutto il corpo e ho rischiato un mancamento e tutto l’amore che credevo di aver chiuso in un posticino nascosto del mio cuore è riesploso travolgendomi come un fiume in piena. Credo proprio che non riuscirò mai a smettere di amarti, proprio come non riuscirò mai a perdonarti.  
Dopo gli ultimi saluti e tutti quei baci e abbracci siamo rimaste tu ed io, l’una davanti all’altra. Una parte di me avrebbe voluto picchiarti, l’altra baciarti, alla fine ti ho voltato le spalle. Mi hai afferrato la mano, ma ti ho respinta. Non ce l’hai fatta a restare zitta a lungo, l’hai dovuto dire quel “Ti amo” anche se in un sussurro e mi hai fatto piangere mentre mi allontanavo da te. Non hai visto le mie lacrime e non le vedrai mai più.  
Lorenzo non ha detto una sola parola.  
Da quel giorno tutto è tornato alla normalità, ho ripreso la mia vita di sempre. Non ho detto niente a Luisa, si sarebbe preoccupata. So che mi vuole bene, lei è la madre che non ho mai avuto, mi ha dedicato tutta se stessa in questo ultimo anno. Per fortuna non ha capito niente, ma io ho sofferto ancora per diverse settimane. Non c’è niente da fare, una parte di me ti amerà per sempre, ma ormai non tornerò più indietro, ormai ho voltato pagina definitivamente.  
Ora la mia vita è qui con la mia famiglia e con i veri amori della mia vita, quelli che non mi faranno mai soffrire. Uno di loro è il mio piccolo e grande uomo.  
Luigino ha ricominciato a frequentare il maneggio, ci vediamo molto spesso. Ora è molto felice perché Lucia ha conosciuto Giovanni, si sono innamorati e stanno creando un nucleo familiare che sembra stia facendo molto bene al mio piccolino. Un po’ mi dispiace che si allontani da me, ma voglio prima di ogni altra cosa al mondo che lui sia felice e se la nuova famiglia che sta nascendo lo rende tale lo sono anch’io.   
Domani dovrebbe arrivare anche quella pazza di Amber. Mi ha promesso che sarebbe passata a trovarmi dopo la Convention di Milano.  
E’ diventata la mia migliore amica, da quando tu ed io abbiamo rotto è venuta a trovarmi molto spesso, tutte le volte che ha potuto. Dice che le piace molto il posto e che quando smetterà di lavorare e andrà in pensione verrà a vivere qui. “Insieme faremo le piccioncine” dice sempre. Che scema, ma è stato un raggio di sole nella mia solitudine. Ricordo ancora la chiacchierata che abbiamo avuto l’ultima volta quando mi ha chiesto se avessi mai chiarito con te, se avessi ascoltato le tue ragioni. Da allora non faccio che pensare alle sue parole, a quella notte che tornasti con quello stronzo e a quell’espressione triste che avevi mentre ti baciava. Se non lo volevi, perché glielo hai permesso ?  
Mi scuoto dai miei pensieri e mi concentro su cose più importanti.  
Ho perso te, ma ho trovato dei veri amici e qualcosa di molto più importante, qualcuno così speciale come non mi sarei mai aspettata, Giacomo.  
Sono ancora qui sotto il salice, mi sto appisolando o forse lo sono già. Una folata di vento scuote i miei capelli e un fruscio, sento dei rumori, come se un cavallo stesse raggiungendo l’isolotto, ma non è possibile. Sto sicuramente sognando.  
Mentre me ne sto calma e pacifica mi sorprendono delle labbra sulle mie, labbra calde, morbide, intense, le tue, le riconoscerei tra un milione.  
Erano mesi che non ti sognavo più, ma per una volta mi lascio andare a questo bacio.  
Dopo dolci sfioramenti l’effusione si fa più intensa, la tua lingua preme sulle mie labbra che dischiudo lasciandola entrare. Sei dolce e delicata. Sentire il tuo sapore mi fa sciogliere, quanto tempo è passato ? Ho i brividi. Non avevo mai fatto un sogno così realistico, non voglio aprire gli occhi, voglio restare qui ad assaporarti. Pieghi la testa come fai sempre per far combaciare meglio le nostre labbra ed entri ancora di più con la lingua che inizia un duello senza sosta con la mia. Mi manca il fiato e improvvisamente mi infiammo. Sembra tutto così reale, sento il calore del tuo corpo appoggiato al mio, la tua mano che accarezza la mia guancia, e poi le tue labbra meravigliose, non voglio svegliarmi. Sto boccheggiando quando mi decido e apro gli occhi pensando che ora non ci sarai più, ma ti trovo davanti a me.  
Batto le palpebre un paio di volte e sei ancora qui. Possibile ? Ma sto sognando o sei davvero tu ?  
Ti tocco il viso con una mano e tu la baci e mi sorridi.  
Ti avvicini ancora per baciarmi di nuovo, ma mi tiro indietro.  
“Kayleen … ma sei vera ?”  
“Sì amore sono io.”  
Ora sei tu ad essere seduta appoggiata al salice mentre mi sono alzata in piedi e mi sono allontanata da te.  
Continuo a guardarti senza capire cosa stia succedendo mentre tu sorridi.  
“Cosa ci fai qui ? Dopo tutto questo tempo ?”  
Non ci posso credere, ma tu hai un talento innato nel comparire nella mia vita proprio quando sto ricominciando a vivere senza di te.  
Ti alzi anche tu e ti avvicini accarezzandomi il viso. Fai per baciarmi ancora, ma mi tiro indietro.  
“Non posso Kayleen, tra noi non potrà più esserci niente lo sai.”  
“Lo so che comparire così dopo tutto questo tempo è da pazzi, che non merito niente, che sicuramente sarai ancora arrabbiata con me, ma noi due siamo fatte per stare insieme e da quando ci siamo incontrate a Milano non ho avuto più pace. Non possiamo vivere l’una senza l’altra perché lo so che anche per te è lo stesso. Permettimi di spiegarti cosa accadde, ti chiedo solo questo .”  
Ti ascolto senza interromperti e non posso credere alle mie orecchie. Non sei solo pazza, direi piuttosto un’incosciente faccia tosta.  
“Mi sono sposata.” Ti interrompo, stanca di sentire le solite scuse.  
Ridi e torni ad avvicinarti.  
“Non posso.”  
Ti fermi, prendi atto di quello che ti ho appena detto e cambi colore, fai qualche passo indietro e ti appoggi al tronco del salice.  
“Dimmi che è uno scherzo.” Mi chiedi quasi senza fiato.  
“No, mi sono sposata davvero.”  
Ti vedo boccheggiare e ho quasi paura che ti prenda qualcosa da un momento all’altro.  
“Non ci credo, non puoi averlo fatto, tu mi ami.”   
“Ti amavo.” Ti sputo addosso senza pietà.  
“Con chi, quando ?” Insisti incredula con la voce rotta dal pianto.  
“Ci siamo sposati tre mesi fa qui al lago. Non lo sa quasi nessuno perché è stata una cerimonia molto discreta, solo i nostri familiari più stretti e gli amici intimi. Eravamo una cinquantina di persone ed è stato tutto bellissimo.”  
“Con chi Sun, con chi ti sei sposata.” Alzi la voce mentre stai piangendo.  
“Con Giacomo.”  
“Giacomo ?”   
“Non ti ricordi di lui ? Giacomo Ligresti.”   
Scivoli a sedere e ti vedo in grande difficoltà, respiri a fatica e sei bianca come la carta.  
“Perché Sun, com’è possibile ?”  
“Dopo che ci siamo lasciate lui mi è stato molto vicino. Me lo ha chiesto sotto questo salice, è stato tutto così romantico. Pian piano, con la sua presenza costante, mi ha conquistato. Ha riaperto il mio cuore e mi ha restituito la vita che tu mi avevi tolto. Quando si è inginocchiato qui davanti a me non ho potuto fare altro che accettare. Mi sono innamorata di lui.”  
Mi guardi e sembri disperata e allo stesso tempo furiosa.  
“Io non ti ho mai tradito con Josh, non ci siamo lasciate, tu mi hai lasciata e per me la vita è finita quella notte.”  
“Anche per me, quando ti ho vista tornare a casa con lui e baciarlo in quel modo.”  
“Se mi avessi permesso di spiegarti …”  
“Smettila Kayleen, ancora con questa storia, cosa cazzo c’era da spiegare. Ora è inutile che insisti tanto ormai non potremo più tornare indietro. Lo sai che sono fedele e non tradirò mai mio marito.” Ti allontano e inizio a raccogliere le mie cose.  
“Non mi avevi detto che era un donnaiolo, eppure te lo sei preso lo stesso.” Dici quasi singhiozzando.  
“E’ sempre stato innamorato di me e mi ha conquistato poco a poco te l’ho detto. E’ stato ed è un uomo molto dolce e pieno di attenzioni. Lui mi fa sentire amata e rispettata più di quanto abbia mai fatto tu.” Continuo rincarando la dose mentre sto caricando la borsa sul cavallo.  
Ti riavvicini e mi fissi in lacrime.  
“Non ci credo, non credo ad una sola parola di quello che hai detto. Con tutto quello che hai passato non saresti mai stata capace di sposarti con un uomo.”  
“Lui mi ha guarito, ora non ho più paura degli uomini.”  
“Voglio parlare con lui.”  
“Cosa ?”  
“Non ci credo che ti sei sposata, non ci crederò mai.” Dici dirigendoti verso il cavallo.  
“Pensavi davvero che non potessi rifarmi una vita senza di te ? Che rimanessi schiava del tuo fascino ?” Dico sprezzante col desiderio di ferirti.  
Prendi le redini di Fulmine e sali. Esci dal laghetto e cominci a galoppare verso Cascina Ligresti mentre io presa un po’ in contropiede ti corro dietro e ti raggiungo poco prima di arrivare a destinazione.   
Quando arriviamo Giacomo è nel maneggio. Scendiamo da cavallo ed io mi avvicino a lui che ti guarda sorpreso, gli prendo la mano e con l’altra libera gli accarezzo il viso. Ha una leggera barbetta, devo ammettere che è proprio un gran bel uomo e se li porta proprio bene i suoi cinquant’anni. Mi osserva un po’ incerto e mentre tu stai per chiedergli di noi, essendo piuttosto alto sono costretta ad alzarmi sulla punta dei piedi per raggiungere le sue labbra e dargli un bacio molto dolce. Lui ricambia e mi attira a se col braccio stringendomi in vita. Sento la sua stretta e provo un’improvvisa quanto inaspettata eccitazione. L’effusione diventa più intensa e sono io ad allontanarmi da lui.  
“Amore ti prego, c’è Kayleen.”  
Lui si ferma e mi sorride poi mi posa un bacio sulla fronte e mi abbraccia per le spalle mentre io lo circondo in vita. Siamo rivolti verso di te.  
“Scusaci, ma i baci di Skyler mi fanno perdere sempre il controllo.” Dice mentre arrossisco.  
In questo momento vorrei sprofondare perché l’espressione che vedo sul tuo volto mi sta spezzando il cuore. Sei in lacrime e non riesci più a dire niente. Ti volti, torni in sella e scappi via.  
Guardo Giacomo negli occhi e gli dico che poi gli spiegherò tutto, ma che ora devo per forza seguirti, non vorrei che facessi una sciocchezza.  
Spingi il cavallo al galoppo e ti seguo poco dietro di te senza interferire nella tua fuga. Quando arrivi a casa scendi così velocemente dal cavallo che quasi cadi, Antonio fa appena in tempo a prenderti al volo. Entri velocemente in cucina e vai da Luisa che ti fissa sorpresa. Probabilmente non sapeva nemmeno che fossi arrivata.  
“E’ vero ? E vero che Sun si è sposata con Ligresti ?” Le chiedi furiosa.  
Luisa ti guarda poi guarda me che sono appena entrata, sembra arrabbiata, ma non capisco con chi delle due, probabilmente con entrambe.  
“Io non voglio intromettermi in questa storia, sbrigatevela da sole.” Dice nervosamente.  
“Devi dirmi solo se si è sposata o no.” Insisti.  
Luisa torna a fissarmi.  
“Chiedilo a lei, io non ti dico proprio niente.” Risponde seccata.  
“Ecco, lo sapevo che non era possibile.”  
“Luisa dille la verità, non illuderla.” Insisto io.  
L’occhiataccia che mi dà è peggio di una pugnalata.  
“Siete due pazze.”  
“Luisa ti prego.”  
“Sì.” E’ la sua risposta.  
Stavolta crolli in un pianto disperato. Luisa si piega su di te e ti aiuta a tornare in piedi accompagnandoti sul divano mentre mi guarda con disapprovazione. Dalla finestra notiamo in lontananza dei clienti che stanno rientrando.  
“Portala di sopra.” Mi dice ed io ti accompagno in mansarda.  
Non dici una parola. Vai in bagno e ti fai una doccia, ma sento distintamente i tuoi singhiozzi mascherati dal gocciolio dell’acqua.  
Sto soffrendo anch’io con te, dovrei gioirne dopo il male che mi hai fatto, ma non ci riesco.  
Quando esci hai gli occhi gonfi. Faccio per avvicinarmi, ma mi cacci via, vuoi restare sola ed io me ne vado.  
All’ora di cena torno e ti ritrovo raggomitolata sul divano ancor in accappatoio. Stai piangendo e mi si stringe il cuore. Mi avvicino e vedo che in mano hai una busta e un astuccio, capisco che hai trovato il mio regalo per il tuo compleanno che avevo comprato prima di lasciarti, in effetti non l’avevo più toccato da quando lo avevo lasciato sul tuo comodino come se davvero avresti potuto tornare.  
“Kay, dai ti aiuto a vestirti.” Non faccio cenno alla lettera, non so se l’hai letta.  
Ti fai aiutare e ti porto in camera. Ti faccio sedere sul letto e apro il tuo trolley.  
Cerco la biancheria intima e improvvisamente rimango gelata quando vedo l’astuccio di una gioielleria che può contenere solo una cosa. Mi giro e ti guardo sconvolta, ti accorgi di ciò che stringo in mano e mi fissi mentre ricominci a piangere.  
“Era per te, ma ormai … ero tornata per chiederti di ...” Dici in lacrime.  
Sono senza parole, ho il cuore a mille e la salivazione azzerata.   
“Ma sono arrivata tardi a quanto pare.” E stavolta scoppi a singhiozzare.  
Mi siedo accanto a te e tu appoggi il capo sulla mia spalla.   
Che situazione, non pensavo che saremmo arrivate fino a questo punto, ma inevitabilmente continuiamo sempre a farci del male. Si vede che è nel nostro destino non avere mai pace.  
“Avresti accettato ?” Mi chiedi ridestandomi dai miei pensieri.  
“Cosa ?”  
“Avresti accettato se non fossi stata già … ? Se fossi arrivata prima ?” Non riesci nemmeno a dirlo.  
Rimango per un po’ in silenzio.  
“Non facciamoci altro male e poi come puoi pensare che dopo quello che è successo io …”  
Tu ti metti in ginocchio davanti a me, mi prendi le mani e le appoggi sulle mie ginocchia posandovi anche la testa. Mi sembri una bimba indifesa in questo momento.  
“Non ho mai smesso di amarti sai ? Ti prego rispondimi, dimmi se mi avresti detto di sì.”  
“Quella sera che ti ho trovata con quello stronzo. Ero venuta per darti il regalo di compleanno che avevo comprato per te, insieme alla lettera che avevi in mano poco fa. Ero venuta per accettare la tua proposta di vivere insieme.”  
Continui a piangere.  
“A quanto pare quello stesso destino che c’ha fatto incontrare ora si accanisce contro di noi. Non c’è proprio più niente che possiamo fare ?” Mi chiedi disperata, alzi la testa e mi guardi. Mi tieni le mani e me le baci mentre singhiozzi. Vedo e sento il tuo stesso dolore, i tuoi occhi sono lo specchio dei miei, carichi d’amore e di disperazione.  
“Sun spiegami come posso fare a continuare a vivere senza di te ?”  
“Nello stesso modo in cui ho fatto io Kay. Credi che mi sia divertita nel frattempo? Mentre tu uscivi con Josh, io da idiota quale sono mi chiedevo cosa facessi, se stessi bene. Poi quella sera ti ho vista e non hai spezzato solo il mio cuore, hai spezzato anche me, un’altra volta, ormai ho perso il conto di tutte le volte che sono morta dentro. Forse questo è proprio il mio destino, evidentemente non ho via di scampo.  
Quella sera quando ti ho vista baciarlo ho capito cosa sia il dolore vero. Larry ha violato il mio corpo, tu lo hai fatto col mio cuore ed ora hai il coraggio di pretendere qualcosa ? Ti rendi conto del male che mi hai fatto? Io sono consapevole di non essere perfetta, di avere un sacco di problemi e di difetti, ma ti ho amata con tutta me stessa e tu mi hai tradito, ma per l’ultima volta, te lo assicuro. Non mi fido più di te, come potrei dopo quello che mi hai fatto ?”  
“Sun, non hai mai voluto sapere la verità, non mi hai mai permesso di dirtela.”  
“Ancora con questa storia.”  
Tu sei senza parole, continui a piangere e a tenermi le mani.  
“Mi sono sposata Kay, ho accettato perché nonostante lui sia un donnaiolo da quando stiamo insieme mi ha sempre rispettata, ha preso una decisione e l’ha portata avanti insieme a me, non ha avuto dubbi o cedimenti. Lui è un uomo, tu ti sei comportata da ragazzina indecisa e lunatica. Ti ho dato tutto il mio amore, la mia fiducia dopo quello che avevo vissuto e tu li hai buttati via, hai gettato i miei sentimenti nella spazzatura ed ora ti comporti come se avessi ancora dei diritti su di me, diritti che in realtà non hai mai avuto perché non li meriti. Perdonami se sono così dura con te, ma sei stata la delusione più grande della mia vita. Che amore è il tuo, hai una vaga idea di cosa voglia dire veramente amare ? Pensi che siano tutti ai tuoi piedi perché sei una delle donne più belle del mondo e hai vinto l’Oscar ? Pensi davvero che tutto si riduca a questo ? A un bel film ? A quello che puoi apparire in pubblico ? Tu non mi hai mai veramente amata se siamo arrivate a questo punto. Ora dopo un anno torni sicura che io sarei stata qui ad aspettarti come una povera stupida pronta a genuflettermi davanti a te, alla bellissima Kayleen Cooper quando si sarebbe accorta di aver sbagliato. Io avrei capito, ti avrei perdonata e ci saremmo sposate. Avevi pianificato tutto, ma sai cosa dice il proverbio ? “Mai fare i conti senza l’oste”. Ora pagherai le conseguenze delle tue azioni.”  
Mi alzo in piedi e ti lascio a terra mentre stai piangendo. Sono stata spietata, ma tu mi hai ferita a morte ed io non posso lasciartela passare liscia o penserai di poterlo fare tutte le volte. Dentro di me sento che mi vuoi bene, ma sto cominciando a pensare che sia solo una mia illusione. Sono così innamorata di te che ti permetto ogni cosa perché sono convinta che tu mi ami come ti amo io, ma se non fosse così ? Se mi stessi sbagliando ? Cosa ti succede quando ci separiamo, perché quando ti allontani da me finisci tra le braccia di qualcun altro ? L’altra volta è stato Daniel, tu hai giurato che con lui non c’è mai stato niente e lo ha confermato anche James, ma io non ne sono più così sicura. Ora tutto mi spaventa, tutto mi fa pensare male di te e non si può costruire niente in questo modo.  
Questa volta ti ho proprio vista con Josh, magari gli altri erano solo dicerie, ma lui lo hai baciato davanti a me ed ora dopo un anno torni qui con un anello di fidanzamento. Ma chi sei Kay, cosa vuoi da me ?  
Sto per uscire dalla stanza quando tu mi fermi afferrandomi la mano.  
“Sun ti amo, non andare via. Resta con me.”  
“Kay smettila.”  
“Non ti ho tradita.”  
Mi piazzo davanti a te e ti prendo le mani tra le mie.”  
“Kay guardami negli occhi e dimmi cosa avresti fatto tu al mio posto se mi avessi visto baciare Giacomo come tu hai baciato Josh mentre ancora stavamo insieme. Che cosa avresti pensato ? Se io non fossi stata lì tu avresti fatto sesso con lui, non negarlo, di la verità per una volta.”  
“Non è così Sun, ho sbagliato lo ammetto. Dammi un ultima possibilità.”  
“Starai scherzando. Hai capito o no che non è più possibile.”  
“Se fossi stata davvero sposata con lui ora non saresti qui con me. Non ci credo che vi siete sposati. Lo hai detto solo per ferirmi perché ti ho fatto del male lo so e ti chiedo perdono, ma ti giuro che non ti ho mai tradito con nessuno da quando ti conosco.”  
“Kayleen devi capire che per me tradimento non è solo fare sesso con una persona. Tradire è anche baciare in quel modo sapendo di stare con me anche se sono lontana diecimila chilometri. Mentre tu ti divertivi a Los Angeles io a casa non ho mai lontanamente pensato di baciare un altro o un’altra.”  
“Lo so hai ragione, ma ci sono state tutta una serie di circostanze che mi hanno portato a quel punto.”  
“Potevi essere più sincera con me. Se volevi una relazione con Josh bastava chiamarmi e dirmi che non volevi più stare con me. Mi pare di non averti mai puntato una pistola contro.”  
Faccio per andarmene.  
“Dove stai andando ?”  
“Te l’ho detto, devo tornare a casa.”  
“Tu non ti muovi da qui.”  
Ti guardo stupita.  
“Non puoi obbligarmi a restare.”  
Mi afferri il polso e lo stringi fino a farmi male.  
“Non puoi andartene, tu mi vuoi ancora lo sento.”  
“Allora comprati un apparecchio acustico perché non ci senti bene.” Ti sputo addosso ironicamente.  
Do uno scossone con la mano e mi libero della tua presa.  
“Dovevi pensarci prima. Buonanotte Kay, raggiungo mio marito.”  
“Sun …”  
Non ti rispondo ed esco dalla mansarda, scendo velocemente le scale, saluto Luisa e con la mia auto mi dirigo a Cascina Ligresti.  
Giacomo è sul retro di casa sul bordo della piscina e sta bevendo.  
“Sun, bentornata. Ti stavo aspettando. Vuoi un frizzantino ?”  
“Ti chiedo scusa per oggi.”  
“E per cosa ? Ho gradito molto il tuo bacio, anzi se volessimo ripetere non mi dispiacerebbe affatto.”  
Sorrido.  
“E’ meglio che non ci provi un’altra volta a infilarmi la lingua in bocca, non te la farei passare liscia.”  
“Dai che è piaciuto anche a te.”  
Ridiamo tutt’e due.  
“E Kayleen, come l’ha presa ?”  
“Voglio darle una bella lezione, sono molto arrabbiata e profondamente delusa dal suo comportamento. Sai bene quanto ho sofferto dopo il mio ritorno da Los Angeles, non voglio che si ripeta un’altra volta, non lo sopporterei.”  
“Quindi preferisci mandarla via facendole credere che stiamo insieme ?”  
“Lo scoprirà comunque che non stiamo insieme, ma almeno stanotte starà sulle spine.”  
“Kay ti ama.”  
Mi sposto dandogli le spalle.  
“Si certo, tanto innamorata da tradirmi alla prima occasione.”  
“Si stavano solo baciando, non hai la prova che …”  
“Non ricominciare anche tu. Non posso perdonargliela questa volta.”  
“Hai ragione sarei arrabbiato anch’io, ma hai ascoltato le sue motivazioni ?”  
“L’altra volta le avevano imposto di avere un fidanzato, ora non ho voluto ascoltare le sue scuse.”  
“Prima di dire questo dovresti almeno sentire la sua verità.”  
“Non credo più alle sue parole, faresti così anche tu al posto mio.”  
“Se vuoi darle una lezione definitiva perché non ci sposiamo davvero ? Per me va bene.” Dice facendomi l’occhiolino.  
“Ma smettila, con tutte le donne che hai come faresti solo con una.”  
“Tu vali più di tutte le altre messe insieme.”  
Lo fisso incerta, ma sta parlando sul serio o scherza ? Con lui non sono mai sicura di niente.  
Mi abbraccia per le spalle e sorride come un ragazzino, entriamo così in casa.  
“Lo sai che puoi sempre contare su di me.”  
Mi dice mentre saliamo le scale e ognuno si ritira nella sua stanza.   
L’indomani mattina mi sveglio molto presto come al solito e scendo in cucina tra lo stupore della servitù.  
“Scusate per il disturbo. Sapete dove posso trovare Giacomo ?”  
La cuoca e la governante si guardano incuriosite.  
“E’ andato al maneggio, penso voglia fare una cavalcata.”  
La governante sorride un po’ troppo maliziosamente per i miei gusti.  
“Grazie, buona giornata.”  
Quando lo raggiungo lo trovo col suo cavallo preferito che lo striglia a dovere.  
“Pensavo ci fosse lo stalliere per questo.”  
“Mi piace prendermi cura dei miei bambini.”  
Stiamo parlando allegramente quando un’auto si ferma sul selciato.  
Non posso crederci, sei proprio tu.  
“Mi reggerai il gioco ?” Faccio appena in tempo a chiedergli quando mi arpiona e mi stringe a sé.  
“Se vuoi essere convincente dobbiamo farci vedere affiatati.”  
“Tu sei un …” Non mi fa finire di parlare che già mi ha infilato la lingua il bocca per la seconda volta in un giorno. Devo ammettere che sa baciare davvero bene, che grandissimo figlio di …”  
“Buongiorno.” Sento la tua voce seccata.  
Mi giro fintamente sorpresa e ti vedo con gli occhi luccicanti, sembri furente.  
“Kay, che sorpresa.”  
“Davvero ?”  
“Non pensavo che …”  
“Senti so bene che è tutta un farsa. Mi stupisce che tu Giacomo abbia accettato di prestarti a questa ridicola messa in scena, per cosa poi ? Per farmi ingelosire ? Per punirmi ?”  
“Credo che dovreste parlare fra voi delle vostre scaramucce amorose. Io mi chiamo fuori.”  
“Meglio, perché in questo momento sono incazzatissima anche con te.” Dici appoggiando le mani sui fianchi e guardandolo con rabbia.  
“Tu invece è meglio che stai zitta perché ti sei comportata proprio da ragazzina, sei stata molto leggera col tuo comportamento e non hai minimamente tenuto conto dei sentimenti di Skyler. Devi imparare a fidarti di lei e a parlare chiaro. Non mi va che continui a farla soffrire così e ti dico dritta in faccia che se non la sposi tu lo farò io e ti assicuro che quando mi metto in testa una cosa nessuno riesce a fermarmi. Se sei così sciocca da buttare tutto all’aria ci penserò io a raccogliere la palla al balzo”  
Poi si volta verso di me.  
“Sappi che io sono qui e puoi sempre contare su di me, ma anche tu devi smettere di fare la ragazzina e piantarla di scappare. E’ giunto il momento di affrontare la verità una volta per tutte. Ricorda sempre che quello che voglio è che tu sia veramente felice.”  
Mi posa la mano sulla guancia e si avvicina fino a baciarmi leggermente sulle labbra.  
“Adesso toglietevi dai piedi, non voglio più avervi intorno finché non avrete chiarito.”  
Sono stupefatta.  
Mi giro verso di te e ci guardiamo intensamente, hai una luce nuova negli occhi, ora sai la verità. Adesso dovremo vedercela noi due fino alla resa dei conti.


	16. Amber

CAPITOLO 15

Amber 

Usciamo dalle stalle e ci dirigiamo ognuna alla sua auto. Tu hai preso il fiorino.  
Riprendiamo la strada di casa, vuoi andare al lago, dici che hai bisogno di parlare con me e di chiarire il malinteso senza che nessuno ci disturbi.  
Tu lo chiami malinteso, ma per me è ben altro.  
Quando arriviamo vedo già in lontananza qualcuno in piedi sulla veranda.  
Parcheggio il Suv e mi avvicino incuriosita.  
Non c’è più nessuno, ma ero convinta di aver visto una ragazza che salutava con la mano. Non faccio in tempo a girarmi per tornare verso di te, che stai sopraggiungendo col fiorino, quando qualcuno mi salta letteralmente addosso stringendomi in un abbraccio a dir poco stritolante.  
“Mio Dio, Amber, alla fine sei venuta davvero.”  
Mi stringe così forte che mi manca l’aria.  
“Calma, non scappo.”  
Me la ritrovo col viso vicinissimo al mio per poi sorprendermi con le sue labbra sulle mie.  
Quando sento la sua lingua in bocca cerco di contenerla, ma con lei è difficile.  
Mi ha preso il viso con le mani e mi sta baciando in un modo a dir poco sconcio, ma non riesco a fermarla. Sei tu che non appena ci vedi intervieni afferrandola per la camicia e strattonandola.  
Amber finalmente mi lascia e si gira verso di te.  
“Ehi, ancora tu ? Sempre a rompere le palle eh ?”  
“Cosa ? Direi il contrario semmai.”  
“Non vi eravate lasciate ?”  
Poi torna a guardarmi.  
“Non mi dirai che l’hai ripresa, dopo tutto quello che hai sofferto.”  
“Ehi, ma che cazzo vuoi.” Continui lasciandomi basita.  
“Che cazzo vuoi tu. Ci vuole una bella faccia tosta a tornare qui dopo essertene fregata di lei per più di un anno. Quando vi siete lasciate sono stata io a seguirla qui in Italia e a cercare di consolarla, tu dov’eri ? E ci sono tornata periodicamente per cercare di non lasciarla mai troppo sola”  
“Mi ha lasciata, cosa dovevo fare ?”  
“E ci voleva un anno per tornare ? Non potevi farlo prima ? Se l’avessi amata davvero non saresti scomparsa così dalla sua vita.”  
“Non sono affari tuoi, togliti dai piedi e poi ho provato in tutti i modi a ricontattarla, tu non sai niente quindi stai zitta e vattene.”  
“Togliti tu dalle palle, cos’altro vuoi, stronza.”  
Vedo il tuo sguardo prendere fuoco e mi intrometto tra voi appena in tempo.  
“Ora smettetela.” Dico, ma Amber è una furia.  
“Non te la sarai ripresa spero. Non ti permetterò di fare di nuovo un errore clamoroso.”  
“Non esageriamo. Restiamo calme.”Dico sperando nel loro buon senso.  
Tu la spintoni ancora e sono costretta a dividervi, sembrate due gatte selvatiche.  
“Cosa sei tornata a fare ?”  
“Non sono affari tuoi.”  
“Certo che sono affari miei, non glielo hai detto Sun ?”  
La guardo sorpresa, ma di cosa sta parlando ?  
“Sun ed io abbiamo avuto una storia ed io sono tornata per riprendermela.”  
Si gira verso di me che sono rimasta a bocca aperta ad ascoltarla.  
“Sun, ma che …”  
Non faccio in tempo a dire niente che mi si fionda di nuovo sulle labbra.  
“Stai al gioco.” Mi sussurra tra un bacio e l’altro.  
Tu sei furiosa. L’afferri per un braccio e l’allontani da me.  
“Che significa quest’altra novità ?”  
Non riesco a dire niente che Amber riprende a litigare con te.  
“Adesso basta.” Alzo la voce e finalmente vi zittite.  
“E’ vero ?” Mi chiedi tu furibonda.  
“Vero cosa ?”  
“Che siete state insieme.”  
“Certo che è vero.” Interviene Amber.  
“Voglio sentirlo dalle tue labbra Sun, avete avuto davvero una storia ?”  
E adesso cosa dico ?  
“Questi non sono affari tuoi Kayleen, non ho intenzione di parlare di quello che ho fatto in questo ultimo anno. Forse Amber ha ragione, in un certo senso te ne sei fregata di me. ”  
“Me ne sono fregata ? Mi hai lasciata, non ti ricordi quello che mi hai detto ? E poi sono tornata, ma mi avete cacciata via. Luisa non te lo ha raccontato ?”  
“Perché sei tornata adesso ?”  
“Perché non posso vivere senza di te e sono sicura che anche io ti sono mancata.”  
“Non le sei mancata per niente, c’ero io a consolarla.”  
Interviene di nuovo Amber frapponendosi fra di noi.  
Mi si stringe addosso e mi bacia il collo. Tu sei furibonda e la prendi per i capelli.  
Amber comincia a strillare e cerca di girarsi, ma tu la tieni stretta e le stai facendo male. Cerco di farti lasciare la presa, ma sei davvero incazzata. Amber riesce a liberarsi e si gira così velocemente che ti sorprende. Ti spinge e cadi a terra per fortuna sul prato tra i fiori, caspita però, li avevo sistemati proprio ieri mattina.  
Cerco ancora di fermarvi, ma vi state accapigliando, per un po’ ci provo poi vi lascio fare.  
“Andate a quel paese tutte e due.”  
Improvvisamente vi fermate quando vedete che mi allontano.  
“Sun.” Mi chiama Amber piantandoti in mezzo al giardino e seguendomi.  
Tu ti alzi e le corri dietro riafferrandola per la coda di cavallo e la placchi sovrastandola. Non vuoi che mi raggiunga e stavolta venite proprio alle mani. Cominciano a volare schiaffi tanto che sono costretta a tornare indietro e a chiamare aiuto. Non riesco a separarvi.  
Pochi minuti dopo arriva Luisa che si mette le mani nei capelli, si precipita e ti prende allontanandoti da una Amber fuori di testa.  
La devo sollevare di peso stringendola in vita. L’allontano da te di qualche metro e finalmente vi zittite e riprendete fiato.  
Lascio andare Amber che finalmente sembra calmarsi. La osservo, guardo quel che è rimasto della coda di cavallo che si era fatta, la faccia rossa per lo schiaffo ricevuto, la camicia in parte fuori dai pantaloni, poi mi giro verso di te che hai la canotta con la spallina mezza rotta, i capelli scompigliati, un orecchio rosso scarlatto e un graffio sul collo.  
Resto in silenzio alcuni istanti poi non so perché ma mentre vi state sistemando i vestiti e continuate a brontolare tra voi come gatte in amore, scoppio un una risata fragorosa.  
Tu mi fissi incredula mentre Amber sembra proprio incazzata.  
“Ma come Skyler, io mi accapiglio per te e tu ridi ?”  
Quasi non riesco a riprendere fiato per quanto rido, mi sto sganasciando.  
“Dovreste vedervi.”  
Luisa inizia a ridere con me, ma in modo più discreto, poi voi due vi fissate e alla fine vi scappa una risata, un po’ tirata a dire il vero, ma sorridete anche voi.  
Quando cinque minuti dopo riesco a calmarmi vi siete in parte ricomposte. Luisa ti prende per mano e ti porta in casa anche se non sei proprio completamente d’accordo. Continui a guardare dalla mia parte per vedere cosa faccio con Amber.  
Restiamo fuori ancora per qualche minuto durante i quali ho tempo di chiedere spiegazione alla morettina tutto pepe per tutto quello che ha combinato con te.  
“Ma te la vuoi riprendere davvero ?”  
“E tu sei impazzita ad aggredirla così ? Cosa pensavi di fare ?”  
“Non puoi dargliela sempre vinta, ti rendi conto ? Se continui così si prenderà sempre gioco di te.”  
“Amber provi qualcosa per me ?” Le chiedo quasi sottovoce.  
“Ti voglio bene Sun, lo sai, sei la mia migliore amica e proprio perché sei importante non voglio che tu soffra."  
“Forse non si è comportata bene con me, ma so che mi ama.”  
“Ci stai ricadendo Sun, quella ragazza ti ha stregato. Lo so che l’amore fa uno strano effetto, ma il proverbio dice sbagliare è umano, ma perseverare è diabolico. Sun pensaci bene, potrebbe finire col distruggerti.”  
Le sorrido e le accarezzo la guancia.  
“Sei una cara amica Amber, non pensavo mi volessi così bene. Grazie con tutto il cuore, ma non eri tu ad avermi consigliato di ascoltarla quando l'ho lasciata quella sera ?”  
"All'inizio ho pensato che fosse meglio, ma visto come ci sei stata male, credo che il vostro amore sia più un tormento che una gioia."  
Come sempre la morettina è molto espansiva e mi abbraccia calorosamente. Ti vedo dalla veranda che scalpiti, ma ti lascio consumare perché in parte te lo meriti davvero.  
“Ehi dolcezza.” Continua Amber. “La vogliamo smuovere un po’ questa ragazzina ? Ci vogliamo provare a farla rinsavire e farle capire che potrebbe perderti ?”  
“Che vuoi dire pazzerellona.”  
“Visto che tanto ho già capito che te la vuoi riprendere dovresti spaventarla per bene una volta per tutte e farle capire che non l’aspetterai in eterno.”  
La osservo incerta, forse ha ragione. Ti ho assecondato un po’ troppo, ma non mi piace prendermi gioco di chi amo.  
“Non lo so, lo sai come sono fatta e poi non è affatto come pensi. Non ho nessuna intenzione di tornare con lei.”  
Sorride ironica poi insiste con la sua proposta.  
“Se non vuoi tornare con lei meglio ancora, una notte cosa vuoi che sia ?”  
“Una notte ? Che stai pensando di fare ?”  
“Tu lascia fare a me e te la ritroverai stesa ai tuoi piedi come un tappeto persiano.”  
“Non lo so io …”  
“Dio Sun, sei vomitevole.”  
Sorrido mentre ti sento chiamarmi.  
“Vedi ? E’ gelosa, possessiva con te, ma si sente libera di poter fare quello che vuole. Non devi permetterglielo più Sun, non è giusto. Lascia fare a me, non esagererò.”  
Non ho la forza di contraddirla. Una parte di me non vorrebbe mai farti del male, ti ama troppo, ma la parte offesa vorrebbe farsi rispettare di più e per qualche secondo mi balena l’idea di dar retta ad Amber che noto dallo sguardo, ci sta prendendo gusto.  
Tu chiami ancora e Amber mi si avvicina e mi dà un bacio dolce sulle labbra. Non mi tiro indietro e la vedo farmi un occhiolino.  
“Non esagerare.” Sono le ultime parole che le dico prima di vederla saltellare come una bambina. E pensare che ha il coraggio di dare della ragazzina a te che probabilmente ora sarai furiosa.  
Amber mi prende per mano e mi trascina verso la veranda dove mi aspetti con una Luisa che ce la sta mettendo tutta per trattenerti.  
Mi lascio condurre da lei e la osservo. Si gira e mi guarda sorridente.  
In questo ultimo anno è stata fondamentale per me, un’amica preziosa e dolcissima, una vera sorpresa. Mi ricordo come fosse ieri quando venne a trovarmi all’incirca un mese dopo che c’eravamo lasciate. Restò con me per quindici giorni durante i quali ne combinò di tutti i colori. Lei e Luli avevano fatto subito amicizia e non saprei dire chi fosse il più piccolo fra i due. Una vera mattacchiona, ma la persona giusta per tirarmi su di morale. Luli mi aveva fatto reagire e lei mi aveva trascinata a forza verso la guarigione. Quando dovette ripartire fu un trauma per me che ormai mi ero abituata alla sua presenza ed era diventata così importante nella mia vita.  
Nei tre mesi successivi c’eravamo sentite ogni giorno con Skype, whatsapp, instagram. Sono piena delle sue foto, me le sono tenute tutte in ricordo di momenti in cui sprofondare nella tristezza era stata la mia unica consolazione. Lei c’era sempre, aveva fatto amicizia anche con Luisa che in una occasione era arrivata a chiamarla perché io ero ripiombata nel mutismo dopo aver visto un tuo servizio fotografico su un giornale.  
In questo ultimo anno ho imparato a conoscerla e ho capito quale prezioso tesoro sia quella ragazza. Un po’ come Bridget per te anche Amber ha fatto di tutto per me. In certi momenti sono arrivata a pensare che provasse davvero qualcosa di sentimentale nei miei confronti.  
Ammetto anche di aver pensato a lei in quel senso, di essermi chiesta come sarebbe potuto essere un rapporto amoroso con una pazzerellona come quella morettina tutto pepe. L’ho pensato più di una volta, ma altrettante volte mi sono resa conto che le voglio molto bene, di un amore profondo, lei è come la Claire della mia infanzia e adolescenza. Lei è una delle amiche migliori che potessi trovare. Non c’ha più provato con me, non ha più detto niente dopo quella sera in albergo in cui ti trovammo ad aspettarmi. Ha compreso il mio dolore e mi è rimasta accanto come la migliore delle amiche, senza chiedere niente e concedendomi tutto il suo tempo libero. Non potevo trovare persona migliore di lei che non deve aver avuto vita facile dal poco che mi ha raccontato della sua vita. Un padre assente, una madre anaffettiva. Figlia unica vissuta tanti anni in scuole private fino al college quando dopo la laurea aveva deciso di provare con la recitazione ed era riuscita ad accaparrarsi un ruolo importante in un telefilm che aveva avuto un discreto successo e le aveva aperto le porte del cinema. Ma a sorpresa aveva scoperto quanto fosse bella la regia e stava frequentando un corso proprio nel periodo in cui noi due c’eravamo lasciate, durante una pausa tra la conclusione della seconda e l’inizio della terza stagione della serie in cui aveva conquistato una parte importante lavorando su un personaggio inizialmente marginale.  
Una giovane donna intelligente, solare, grintosa e dolcissima all’occorrenza. Una sorpresa continua, un talento della recitazione, ma soprattutto sensibile e dal cuore grande e generoso. Avevo perso te, ma avevo trovato lei che aveva riempito parte del vuoto che avevi lasciato regalandomi tutte le sue attenzioni e sostenendomi nei momenti più bui. Aveva addirittura interrotto un servizio fotografico per correre da me durante una delle mie crisi più profonde. Perdere una persona importante per ritrovarne quattro ormai fondamentali per la mia vita, Luli, Luisa, Amber e Giacomo.  
Ora siamo qui in veranda, Amber ha appena salutato Luisa con un abbraccio mentre tu continui a scrutarmi senza mollarmi mai un secondo.  
Luisa mi dà un’occhiata più esplicativa di mille parole.  
“Ragazze vi porto qualcosa per colazione ? Anche se un po’ in ritardo ?”  
“Grazie, vuoi che ti dia una mano ?” Sono quasi tentata di lasciarvi sole, ma sarebbe troppo pericoloso, potreste far crollare la casa. Luisa mi assicura di poter fare da sola ed io devo per forza restare con voi due.  
Amber mi sta appiccicata e tu stai fumando dalle orecchie, sei proprio buffa.  
Per alcuni minuti restiamo in un silenzio imbarazzante poi mi faccio coraggio e inizio chiedendo ad Amber qualcosa del lavoro.  
“Amore mio, sto per dare l’esame al corso di regia ed ho iniziato una nuova serie televisiva, per ora abbiamo girato il pilot e altri cinque episodi, se avrà il seguito che speriamo gireremo una seconda stagione.”  
“Di cosa si tratta ?” Insisto.  
“Non posso dire niente o mi licenziano. Negli States uscirà in autunno. Mi prometti che la guarderai ?” Mi chiede avvicinandosi ancora di più e sfregando il suo naso sul mio.  
“La vuoi piantare di essere così appiccicosa ?” Intervieni tu mentre ti osservo sorridendo. E fai per alzarti, ma vi fermo sedendomi lontana da tutte e due. Amber non demorde.  
Parla ancora un po’ del suo futuro lavorativo e della proposta di un film per il cinema. Tu la guardi come fosse Carrie, lo sguardo di satana. Se mi spostassi dalla veranda potresti ucciderla, dovrò stare attenta.  
Dopo un lungo monologo si rivolge a te.  
“E tu Kayla, cosa stai facendo ?”  
“Kayleen.” Puntualizzi.  
“Volevo solo trovarti un nomignolo, come sei suscettibile.”  
“Non sopporto i nomignoli.”  
Sei una bugiarda, mi dici sempre che adori quando ti chiamo Kay Loo, ma evidentemente non sopporti essere chiamata Kayla semplicemente perché non sopporti Amber.  
“Allora Kay, scommetto che in questo momento non hai niente da fare, altrimenti non saresti venuta qui a rompere i coglioni.”  
Ti alzi e lo faccio anch’io piazzandomi ancora fra di voi.  
“Amber, adesso basta. Siamo adulte e vaccinate, non ammetto che a casa mia si continui con questo atteggiamento. Se volete restare qui dovrete parlare con calma ed educazione o chiamiamo un taxi e ve ne tornate a casa vostra.”  
Amber alza le mani e chiede scusa, tu ti siedi sbuffando e ti mordi quelle labbra bellissime. Sei così carina in questo momento … ed io così idiota a pensarlo.  
Amber si accorge del mio sguardo adorante e mi dà un’occhiataccia, mi ricompongo.  
Quando torna Luisa le chiedo di restare con occhi imploranti. Lei sorride e acconsente.  
Passiamo tutta la mattinata parlando del più e del meno con Amber che continua a lanciare frecciatine e ad avvicinarsi a me. Stai fremendo, ho paura che tu possa esplodere da un momento all’altro.  
Nel pomeriggio abbiamo deciso di fare una gita a cavallo. Anche Amber sa cavalcare quindi decido di portarvi al salice.  
Quella gran mattacchiona dagli occhi color cioccolato, da brava attrice qual è, ti lascia credere di essere già stata qui insieme a me e di aver trascorso insieme un pomeriggio caliente.  
Tu non riesci a crederci e mi chiedi più volte conferma. Resto sul vago e la cosa non fa che aumentare la tua irritabilità.  
Non so come, ma riusciamo ad arrivare fino a sera senza morti e feriti. Quando torniamo a casa troviamo una piacevole sorpresa. E’ appena arrivato Giacomo con un paio di bottiglie del suo spumante più buono.  
Amber alza subito le antenne, ma non può farsi vedere troppo interessata se vuole continuare col suo corteggiamento nei miei confronti. Giacomo è così bello che credo proprio che il suo proposito di far ingelosire te non andrà a buon fine.  
Ovviamente lo invito a cena e ci ritroviamo Luisa, Sergio, Giacomo, tu, Amber ed io seduti ad una tavolata di fuoco.  
Penso al peggio, ma devo ricredermi perché la serata trascorre molto piacevolmente fino al momento di coricarsi.  
Giacomo ci saluta col suo solito sorriso sornione e con un abbraccio nei miei confronti fin troppo affettuoso. Stavolta rimane stupita anche Amber, ma non interviene anche se non riesco a credere che sia stata capace di trattenersi.  
E’ mezzanotte passata quando decidiamo di andare a letto. La casa è piena dei nostri ospiti quindi c’è solo la mansarda disponibile e qui la vedo male, tre cuori in soffitta. Ho paura di quello che potrebbe succedere e mi viene in mente l’unica cosa possibile.  
In mansarda c’è una camera da letto e il salottino col divano quindi l’unico modo per sopravvivere è far condividere il letto a voi due mentre io dormirò sul divano, ma temo le conseguenze.  
Tu ti rifiuti, ma non mi permetteresti mai di dormire con Amber, né Amber di dormire con te quindi facendovi ragionare riesco a convincervi.  
Quando mi sdraio sul divano non sento volare una mosca, dopo la doccia sento il silenzio più assoluto.  
Non poteva andare tutto liscio perché dopo più di un’ora mentre continuo a rigirarmi nel divano sento qualcuno aprire la porta della camera ed avvicinarsi. Apro gli occhi e vedo un’ombra scura che sta per sdraiarsi accanto a me quando si accende la luce.  
Ti ritrovo vicina a me ed Amber sulla porta.  
“Torna subito a letto.” Ti dice mentre la fissi in imbarazzo.  
Non dici niente per non ricominciare a litigare, mi sono raccomandata e tu hai promesso quindi ti giri con la codina fra le gambe e torni di là con Amber che mi saluta con uno splendido sorriso.  
Ci addormentiamo tutte quante, o almeno credo, perché a notte fonda mi sveglio sentendo qualcuno sdraiarsi accanto a me, ma il profumo non è il tuo.  
“Amber che combini.”  
“Dai che vuoi che sia, ma permettimi di spogliarmi un po’.”  
“Cosa ?”  
“Resterò in biancheria intima, lasciami fare. Non ti preoccupare non scapperà, ti vuole troppo e non mi lascerebbe mai qui con te.”  
Sbuffo falsamente irritata e la lascio fare. Si sdraia accanto a me e mi abbraccia appoggiando la testa sul mio petto.”  
“Dio Sun, mi farai scoppiare, hai due tette morbidissime. Uhmm non sai che darei per metterci le mani sopra.”  
“Ma stai zitta, ho visto come guardavi Giacomo.”  
“Il buon vecchio Jack ? Niente male davvero. Quando sarò libera e mi avrai lasciato proverò a conquistarlo. Ho una settimana prima di ripartire, magari un paio di giorni potrei dedicarli a lui.”  
Sorrido e l’abbraccio amichevolmente mentre lei sbuffa ancora qualcosa sulle mie tette, ma non capisco bene. Ridiamo tutte e due.  
Il mattino i primi clienti iniziano ad alzarsi, dovrei andare ad aiutare Luisa, ma per fortuna c’è Rebecca, una signora che abbiamo assunto all’inizio della stagione. Mi muovo e sento Amber sdraiata in parte su di me. Improvvisamente arrivano dei rumori dalla camera da letto e la porta si apre.  
Apriti cielo ci siamo. Ti vedo e sei letteralmente furiosa.  
“Kayleen contieniti, si stanno svegliando i nostri clienti, non voglio dare scandalo.”  
Quando Amber si mette seduta e si stropiccia gli occhi la vedo nuda e rimango senza parole, non mi ero accorta che si fosse spogliata ancora durante la notte, quella marpiona l’ha pensata bene.  
“Che cosa avete fatto ?” Dici tu furente.  
Amber sta ancora sbadigliando, mi auguro vivamente che non abbia tolto anche gli slip.  
“Kay non trarre conclusioni affrettate.”  
“Conclusioni affrettate ? Vi ritrovo mezze nude sul divano, cosa …”  
“Lei è nuda, non io.” Preciso.  
Amber ormai si è svegliata e mi dà una sgomitata nelle costole.  
Quando si alza per fortuna ha ancora i suoi boxer. Scende dal divano, ma non prima di avermi dato un bacio a fior di labbra.  
“Buongiorno amore.” Mi dice ed io non posso fare a meno di ridere. Che tipo.  
Tu stai per esplodere, sei rossa come un peperone.  
Te ne torni in camera mentre Amber se la ride come una stronza.  
Va in bagno mentre tu esci dalla camera completamente vestita e col trolley in mano, sembri pronta a partire.  
Lo ammetto, sono delusa. Anche se mi hai fatto soffrire pensare che ora tu te ne vada mi fa star male ancora di più.  
“Visto che non sono gradita tolgo il disturbo.” Dici avvilita.  
Mi guardi e riesco a leggere nei tuoi occhi ciò che vorresti sentirti dire, ma per la prima volta da quando ti conosco decido di portare avanti il piano assurdo di Amber.  
“Come vuoi Kayleen. Prendo il telefono e chiamo un taxi.”  
Tu ci rimani più male di me quanto ti ho visto col trolley.  
Faccio finta di parlare al telefono mentre tu hai quello sguardo da cucciolo smarrito.  
“L’auto arriverà nel giro di mezz’ora. Fai in tempo a scendere per fare colazione. Luisa e Rebecca ormai avranno preparato per tutti. Io aspetto un attimo Amber e ti raggiungo.”  
Con queste ultime parole ti affondo.  
“Davvero avete avuto una storia ?” Lo dici con gli occhi rossi.  
“Kay, non ho voglia di parlarti della mia vita privata. Non ne fai più parte mi pare, da più di un anno.” Ti dico spietata, voglio vedere la reazione.  
Tu ingoi il rospo.  
“Allora è proprio finita.”  
“E’ finita tanti mesi fa, credevi che stessimo ancora insieme ?”  
“Speravo … io … scusa hai ragione. Scendo, starà per arrivare il taxi.”  
“Mangia qualcosa prima di partire.” Insisto.  
Non dici niente altro ed esci dalla mansarda.  
Quando chiudi la porta esce Amber che fa quasi le capriole.  
“Bravissima la mia ragazza. Lo vedi che hai capito cosa fare. Finalmente posso dire di averti fatta rinsavire.”  
“Quanto pensi sia il caso di durare ?”  
“Almeno un altro paio di giorni.”  
“Le ho detto che sta arrivando il taxi, che le dico quando si accorge che non l’ho chiamato in realtà?”  
“Lascia fare a me.”  
Scende in sala da pranzo che è piena di tutti i clienti che stanno facendo colazione. Luisa ti ha preparato qualcosa sul tavolo accanto alla finestra. Alcune ragazze ti riconoscono e chiedono di poter fare dei selfie e di avere qualche autografo. Tu non ti tiri indietro e mostri un bellissimo sorriso velato da una tristezza che solo io riconosco nei tuoi occhi.  
Amber ed io ci avviciniamo al tuo tavolo e le stesse ragazze chiedono anche a lei di fare delle foto ed alla fine includono anche me nel gruppo.  
Passa più di un’ora mentre altri clienti si aggregano facendoci complimenti e foto.  
Tu ed Amber siete due attrici bravissime tu di più perché mentre Amber sa benissimo che è tutta una farsa tu stai soffrendo, ma non lo fai vedere.  
Dopo che la clientela è partita per la giornata di vacanza tu inizi a chiederti che fine abbia fatto il taxi.  
Amber credo finga di chiamare di nuovo ed afferma che c’è stato un incidente che ha bloccato il traffico. Sembri delusa.  
Restiamo in giardino e ci sediamo sulla panchina del vialetto in attesa del fantomatico tassista.  
Vedo Amber un po’ strana, sembra che non sia più tanto convinta di portare avanti la farsa. I tuoi occhioni tristi hanno colpito anche lei ? Possibile ?  
Devo ricredermi perché quella spietata di una morettina mi si siede sulle ginocchia e comincia a coccolarmi spudoratamente. Non so più che fare, ti vedo con la coda dell’occhio e non vorrei sbagliarmi ma mi sembrano delle lacrime quelle che ti rigano il viso, ma devo resistere.  
“Allora Kayla, vuoi proprio lasciarmi campo libero ? Non l’avrei mai detto che fossi vigliacca fino a questo punto.”  
Tu rimani a fissare davanti a te senza reagire e la cosa mi preoccupa.  
Amber insiste.  
“Ehi, sciacquetta, sei entrata in catalessi per caso ?”  
Ora le vedo chiaramente, stai davvero piangendo e se ne rende conto anche lei che si sposta e ti tocca una gamba.  
“Ehi scema, ma che fai ? Non mi piace quando non reagisci.”  
Aspettiamo una tua risposa che non arriva. Amber si sposta dalle mie ginocchia e si siede sulla panchina, proprio in mezzo a noi due. Invadente fino alla fine.  
“Ehm … Sun credo di aver fatto abbastanza, ora tocca a te. Fai quello che devi, ma credo sia meglio che me ne vada, non potrei assistere. Da che parte devo andare per arrivare da Ligresti ?”  
Sorrido e le dico di raggiungere Antonio al maneggio che le spiegherà per bene.  
“Kayleen.” Ti chiamo, ma continui a rimanere in silenzio.  
“Kay, dai parlami.”  
“Vaffanculo.”  
“Beh, come esordio non c’è male, ma credo che tu abbia ragione. Me lo merito.”  
“Stronza.”  
“Anche questa me la merito.”  
“Idiota.”  
“I complimenti esagerati non mi sono mai piaciuti.”  
Sorridi.  
“Cretina.”  
“Scema, deficiente, stupida, rincoglionita … possiamo accelerare e passare a qualcos’altro ?” Dico divertita.  
“Questa te la farò pagare, vi siete divertite alle mie spalle. Perché ?”  
“Non mi sono divertita affatto.”  
“Allora perché farmi soffrire così ?”  
“Non sei stata l’unica a soffrire, non ricordi ?”  
“Non hai chiamato il taxi vero ?”  
“Se vuoi ti porto col calessino.”  
Ti scappa una risata che illumina la mia giornata più del sole che sta splendendo in questo momento.  
“Allora non avete avuto nessuna storia.”  
“Ma davvero eri gelosa di noi due. C’avevi creduto sul serio ?”  
“Stronza.”  
“Non ricominciamo, ho finito gli insulti conosciuti, io passerei alla seconda fase.”  
“E quale sarebbe ?”  
“Facciamo pace.”


	17. Il treno

CAPITOLO 16

Il treno

“Facciamo pace.” Dico con un sorriso un po’ triste.  
Mi guardi. Per un po’ rimaniamo a fissarci e tu continui a restartene lì senza reagire. Improvvisamente vedo una luce diversa nei tuoi occhi.  
“Forse hai ragione.” Dici.  
“Su cosa ?”  
“Ti amo davvero, con tutto il cuore, anche se non mi crederai. Lo so ho sbagliato, con te ho sbagliato tutto, ma … non avrei mai voluto farti del male. Forse davvero dovremmo … arrenderci.”  
Ti ascolto e sono incredula. Avrei voluto che insistessi di più, che nonostante tutto non ti rassegnassi così velocemente, ma evidentemente sei stanca anche tu.  
“Se ci rifletti bene ti renderai conto che la prima volta mi hai lasciata tu e la seconda io, ma sempre a causa tua.”  
“Stai cercando di dirmi che sono sempre io la ragione del nostro dolore ?” Stai iniziando ad alzare la voce.  
“Non è così ?” Lo faccio anch’io.  
“Potevi venire con me, hai rifiutato. Tu non sai come mi sono sentita. Tu non c’eri quando …”  
“Quando ?”  
“Niente, non importa, ormai non serve più discuterne. Ci stiamo arrendendo anche se non avrei mai voluto farlo.” Dici con voce rassegnata.  
“Lo hai fatto tu più di un anno fa.”  
“Hai ragione, ti sto solo facendo soffrire e mi dispiace credimi. Perdonami Sunshine, almeno questo.”  
“Ti chiamo un taxi, stavolta lo farò davvero.”  
Esiti alcuni secondi poi mi fai una richiesta che mi sorprende.  
“Portami tu, non voglio andare via con un taxi. Accompagnami alla stazione.”  
Ti guardo e tu guardi me con le lacrime agli occhi. Te le asciughi velocemente e mi sorridi.  
“Almeno potremo restare amiche ?”  
“Noi due amiche ?”  
“Nemmeno questo ? Non hai proprio cuore.” Dici quasi singhiozzando.  
Ti prendo il trolley e lo sistemo dietro al mio Suv.  
“Vado a salutare Luisa e ti raggiungo.” Dici avvilita.  
Dieci minuti dopo vi vedo scendere dalla veranda e Luisa sta piangendo.  
La saluti con la mano e sali.  
Mi metto alla guida e percorro tutto il vialetto per immettermi sulla statale.  
“Mi porteresti un’ultima volta al salice ?” Chiedi in un sussurro.  
“Non possiamo andarci in auto.” Rispondo sfinita.  
“Ti prego.” Mi implori.  
“Lo stai facendo apposta vero ?” Continuo freddamente stavolta.  
“Lo voglio rivedere, almeno una volta.”  
“Mi dispiace, non ho voglia di ritornare indietro.” Concludo seccamente.  
“Va bene, scusami.”  
Sei molto remissiva e demoralizzata, forse stai cercando di farti compatire o di fare la vittima, ma io non intendo più cascarci e continuo la marcia senza ascoltarti.  
Ti guardo con la coda dell’occhio, fissi la strada, ma quel tirare su col naso mi fa capire che stai piangendo.  
Restiamo in silenzio per il resto del viaggio.  
Quando arriviamo alla stazione del paese ti accompagno all’interno e chiedo informazioni al bigliettaio. Il primo treno per Roma parte nel pomeriggio, verso le sedici. Ti compro il biglietto.  
“Non vedi l’ora di rispedirmi a casa a quanto vedo.” Dici quasi con rabbia.  
“In un certo senso ...” Rispondo con sincerità.  
Voglio voltare pagina una volta per tutte, non ce la faccio più ad andare avanti così con questo tira e molla.  
“Posso offrirti il pranzo un’ultima volta ?” Chiedi con decisione.  
“Kay ...”  
“Si concede un ultimo desiderio anche a un condannato a morte.”  
Resto alcuni istanti a rifletterci su poi acconsento.  
Usciamo dalla stazione, ricarico di nuovo il trolley nel mio SUV e ti porto in un piccolo ristorantino che mi piace molto.  
Appena arriviamo il titolare mi riconosce e ci saluta con calore, ci dà un tavolo in un punto molto riservato del locale e viene personalmente a prendere l’ordinazione.  
Mi sorprendi con la scelta delle pappardelle con la lepre, di cui il ristoratore va fiero, ma non col buon vino che ordini, quello non può mancare mai, un rosso di Montepulciano DOC, forse un po’ troppo forte, ma non faccio commenti.  
Nell’attesa del primo ci ritroviamo stranamente in imbarazzo. Tu che vorresti dirmi qualcosa ed io che non vorrei ascoltarla. Alla fine non ce la fai a stare zitta e ricominci.  
“Non vuoi nemmeno sapere cos’è successo prima di cacciarmi via ?”  
“Non ricominciare ti prego. Non è né il momento né il luogo adatto.”  
“Mi stai per cacciare dalla tua vita, quando dovrei dirtelo scusa.”  
Sto iniziando a perdere la pazienza.  
“Lo hai fatto tu con le tue mani, se ora ti caccio è solo colpa tua e ancora non te ne rendi conto. Certo che sei testarda Kay.”  
“Lui ha saputo che tu sei la ragazza della violenza e voleva raccontarlo a tutti.”  
Ti fermi un attimo mentre io non ti guardo e vorrei non ascoltarti nemmeno.  
“Mi ha ricattato, dovevo uscire con lui, voleva farsi vedere con me, con la promettente attrice vincitrice dell’Oscar. Gli sarebbe servito per farsi conoscere.”  
Continuo a restare in silenzio.  
“Non te l’ho detto perché temevo la tua reazione.”  
Sto guardando fuori dalla finestra, ma la mia rabbia sta salendo.  
“Ho fatto un terribile errore a non confidarmi. Non sai quante volte c’ho ripensato e ho desiderato tornare indietro nel tempo per trovare il coraggio di dirti che sono stata una stupida, che in un momento di leggerezza, una sera che avevo esagerato un po’ troppo col vino mi sono lasciata sfuggire che eri tu la protagonista del romanzo e del film e lui ne ha subito approfittato. Mi vergognavo a dirtelo.”  
Sento che sto per scoppiare, ma mi trattengo e bevo un sorso d’acqua per ingoiare il nodo in gola che mi si è formato.  
Resto in silenzio senza guardarti.  
“Non ho mai fatto sesso con lui te lo giuro. Da quando ti conosco ho fatto l’amore solo con te, ci sei sempre stata tu nei miei pensieri e continuerò ad amarti anche se ora mi cacci via.”  
Continuo a fare silenzio, ma sto picchiettando col tappo della bottiglia sul tavolo.  
“Sono riuscita a liberarmi di lui quando ho scoperto che è gay, che mi usava anche come copertura davanti a chi dubitava del suo orientamento sessuale. La prima cosa che ho fatto è correre da te per riprovare a … per …”  
Ti fermi, stai piangendo silenziosamente. Continuo a non guardarti.  
“Mi dispiace Sun, sono stata una stupida, una vera sciocca. Hai ragione, sono una ragazzina, non sai cosa darei per essere la donna che meriti, ma lo so che ho sbagliato e ti chiedo umilmente perdono. So il male che ti ho fatto e so che hai ragione a cacciarmi via, me lo merito. Sono stata pazza a fare quello che ho fatto senza informarti, senza aprire il mio cuore e confidarmi con te. Nessuna giustificazione può rimediare allo sbaglio che ho commesso e anche se mi costa … anche se è la cosa più dolorosa che abbia mai fatto, accetterò la tua volontà e non ti chiederò più niente. Se non ce la fai a perdonarmi posso capirti, probabilmente mi comporterei anche io nello stesso modo se fossi al tuo posto. Ma qualsiasi cosa succederà fra noi, ricordati sempre che anche se ho sbagliato sei e resterai l’amore della mia vita. Avrai sempre il primo posto nel mio cuore e non ti dimenticherò mai.”  
Termini il tuo discorso proprio quando arriva il cameriere e posa i nostri piatti.  
Pranziamo in silenzio, ci diciamo il minimo indispensabile per tutto il tempo mentre le tue parole continuano a vorticarmi in testa provocandomi quasi un senso di soffocamento. Sono divisa in due, c’è la solita parte di me che ti ama all’inverosimile e che ti perdonerebbe qualsiasi cosa, che continua a dirmi di non farti partire, mentre l’altra parte incazzata e impaurita che non si fida più e che non ha più voglia di concederti occasioni. Ne hai usate già troppe. Eppure ti guardo e finalmente vedo quella consapevolezza e quella maturità che non avevo mai trovato fino ad ora. Forse questo dolore ti è servito a crescere anche se a mie spese.  
Non aggiungo una parola al tuo discorso. Finiamo di pranzare in silenzio, hai bevuto solo mezzo calice di vino, forse hai imparato anche a moderarti con l’alcol, paghi il conto e torniamo alla stazione.  
Ci fermiamo ai binari, lascio il trolley accanto ad una panchina e torno a guardarti negli occhi.  
Fai un sorriso tirato.  
“Ci siamo.” Dici mentre sto trattenendo le lacrime.  
“Ciao Sun.”  
Mi abbracci e mi baci la guancia.  
Non ti guardo più, non ce la farei a questo punto.  
“Ciao Kayleen, buona fortuna.” E’ quasi un sussurro il mio mentre ti volto le spalle e me ne vado.  
Esco dalla stazione e guardo i visi della gente senza vederli. Vedo sempre e solo il tuo. Cammino fino all’auto, sto per aprire la portiera mentre quella parte di me innamorata persa di te sta prendendo il sopravvento.  
“Non lasciarla andare, te ne pentiresti. Dalle l’ultima possibilità. E’ cambiata, non è più una ragazzina.”  
Mi giro, prendo un respiro profondo. Sento il treno che sta arrivando. L’auto è piuttosto lontana devo sbrigarmi. Comincio a ripercorrere la strada in senso inverso, prima cammino, poi allungo il passo ora sto correndo a rotta di collo. Urto la gente, ma non me ne frega niente anche quando mi mandano a quel paese. Ho il cuore in gola, mi fanno male il petto e le gambe. Sono fuori forma e quando arrivo alla stazione il treno sta ripartendo.  
Corro ancora, mi faccio largo spintonando e mi affianco al treno che sta prendendo movimento. Inizio a guardare negli scompartimenti, ma non ti vedo. Cerco in ognuno i tuoi occhi, ma non li trovo. Spero di riconoscere i capelli, le labbra, quel verde meraviglioso, ma vedo solo confusione di persone che parlano, ridono o sono tristi come me e salutano. Vedo tutti gli altri, ma non te. Comincio a chiamarti, ma la voce non esce, sono senza fiato. Il treno sta prendendo velocità, manca poco alla fine del marciapiede e non ti ho trovata. Il treno se ne sta andando insieme a te.  
Torno indietro senza pensare, esco dalla stazione e corro più veloce che posso verso il Suv. Parto e mi immetto nel traffico che oggi sembra più intenso del solito. Tra una maledizione e l’altra riesco a rientrare nella statale e a seguire il treno, devo raggiungere la prossima stazione prima di te e riprenderti. Non posso lasciarti andare via.  
Non so come, ma riesco a raggiungere la stazione successiva senza incidenti. Scendo dal Suv che ho parcheggiato in divieto. Mi precipito sui binari che il treno sta ripartendo. Ricomincio a correre dietro ai vagoni a guardare, ma non vedo più niente perché ho gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Che stronza sono stata. L’unica cosa che mi rimane da fare è raggiungere l’aeroporto di Roma.  
Non mi do per vinta, ricaccio le lacrime e sto per girarmi quando riconosco il tuo profumo.  
“Sunshine.”  
Sento la tua voce mentre il cuore inizia a fare le capriole nel mio petto. Mi giro e ti vedo davanti a me, ma temo che tu sia solo un sogno. Ho paura che tu non sia vera, che non sia davvero qui. Sei davvero scesa dal treno ?  
“Sun, amore.”  
Dopo attimi lunghi una vita riesco a muovermi col cuore che mi batte anche nelle orecchie. Faccio un passo verso di te mentre anche tu ti avvicini. Mi porgi una mano, ma io non la prendo perché l’attimo dopo ti stringo così forte, come non ti ho mai stretta prima. Ho paura che tu sia solo un sogno e che possa svanire da un momento all’altro dalle mie braccia, ma per fortuna sei vera e contraccambi il mio abbraccio.  
Non diciamo niente, ci limitiamo a stringerci e a piangere in silenzio.  
Quando ritroviamo il controllo delle nostre azioni allento la presa e ti lascio quel tanto da guardarti in faccia.  
“Ti amo.” Dico.  
“Lo so scema.” Rispondi sorridendo.  
L’attimo dopo ti sto già baciando e ricomincio a vivere in questo preciso momento dopo più di un anno.  
Non so per quanto tempo diamo spettacolo, ma penso sia il caso di andare quando sentiamo della ragazzine ridere e parlottare. Ti hanno riconosciuta.  
“Torniamo a casa.” Mi dici, ma stavolta stai parlando di casa mia.  
Mi dai un ultimo bacio e mi sorridi ancora e nei tuoi occhi è tornata quella luce che amo tanto.  
Sei così felice che non puoi evitare di fare l’autografo al gruppetto di ragazzine di cui una ha avuto il coraggio di farsi avanti. Ti asciughi gli occhi e fate anche dei selfie, alla fine includono anche me che approfitto per farne uno solo nostro col mio telefono. La prima foto dopo il nostro ritorno insieme, la prima di una lunga serie, ma stavolta la cosa dovrà diventare seria, o tutto o niente anche da parte mia.  
Prendo la tua mano e poi afferro il trolley. Ti porto verso il Suv e trovo una multa. Chi se ne frega. Sarà la prima volta che sarò felice di pagarne una.  
Tu ridi divertita e prima di salire in auto mi trattieni e mi dai un altro bacio. Dio come ti amo Kay, mi hai davvero stregato. In questo preciso momento capisco che non mi libererò mai più di te.

Torniamo a casa che è quasi il tramonto. Non vuoi entrare e mi chiedi di portarti al salice. Prendiamo solo Black e tu sali con me.  
Arriviamo al laghetto trotterellando, attraversiamo l’acqua e non appena tocchiamo l’isolotto tu scendi facendo un respiro profondo e allargando le braccia.  
Fai un paio di piroette e ti fermi a guardarmi. Sei felice, i tuoi occhi sprizzano gioia.  
Non faccio in tempo a legare le redini di Black alle fronde del salice che mi stai già baciando.  
Lo facciamo a lungo e molto dolcemente. Ad ogni bacio io mi sento più viva come se fossi una batteria e tu mi stessi ricaricando. Ci assaporiamo con dolcezza, le nostre lingue danzano un lento così bello da togliere il fiato. Ti stacchi da me e mi abbracci. Non dici niente e nemmeno io.  
Restiamo strette per un po’, poi ti muovi e piano ti allontani. Vorrei azzerare le distanze, ma mi sorprendi inginocchiandoti davanti a me.  
“Ti giuro fedeltà Sunshine, da questo momento e per tutto il resto della mia vita ogni tua necessità diventerà la mia, ogni tuo bisogno, ogni desiderio, ogni tuo sogno saranno i miei. La tua famiglia sarà la mia. Ti starò sempre accanto ogni giorno della mia vita se mi vorrai. Sposami Sun, fai di me la donna più felice di questo mondo.”  
Infili una mano nella tasca dei jeans e tiri fuori l’anello.  
“Miss Sunshine Skyler, dolcissima Tyler Mitchell mi concede l’immenso onore di diventare mia moglie?” Ripeti stringendomi le mani con le tue.  
“Non dobbiamo sposarci domani, deciderai tu la data, ma accettalo ti prego. Sei tutto quello che voglio dalla vita. Sposami Sunshine.”  
Hai ancora l’anello in mano, non sai cosa fare, hai paura che possa respingerti ancora fin quando non vedi che ti porgo la mano sinistra.  
Sorridi come una bambina e mi infili l’anello.  
Ti faccio tornare in piedi.  
Non stai più nella pelle, lo vedo.  
“Ti amo.” Dici mentre ti scende una lacrima di felicità.  
Il cuore mi batte all’impazzata ed è così colmo di gioia che posso fare solo una cosa. Infilo la mano tra i tuoi capelli e mi aggrappo alla tua nuca attirandoti a me.  
Ci baciamo ancora, ma stavolta la dolcezza cede il passo alla passione e ci ritroviamo nude, distese sui nostri vestiti fra l’erbetta fresca dell’isolotto. Non ricordo nemmeno se mi sono spogliata da sola o mi hai spogliato tu. Siamo a terra, strette l’una all’altra a divorarci le labbra e l’anima.  
Mi sembra un secolo che non facciamo l’amore, sono emozionata e agitata. Ti bacio così intensamente che quasi non ti faccio prendere fiato. Boccheggi e ti sposti leggermente, ridi e mi accarezzi.  
Lascio le tue splendide labbra e scendo lungo il collo. La mia lingua ti assaggia ritrovando il sapore afrodisiaco della tua pelle e la mia si increspa e freme al contatto col tuo corpo caldo e morbido.  
Continuo a scendere sui tuoi seni, li aggredisco straziando i tuoi capezzoli e gemi mentre non trovo pace, non riesco nemmeno a prendere fiato. Un fuoco incontrollabile mi sta bruciando viva.  
Torno sulle tue labbra mentre mi hai preso il viso fra le mani. Non riesci più a contenermi, ridi ancora mentre torno a divorarti la bocca, a mordere le tue labbra fin quasi a farti male.  
I tuoi gemiti aumentano, sei molto eccitata, mi prendi la mano e la porti giù. Non ce la fai più ad aspettare, vuoi raggiungere il piacere, vuoi sentire la mia passione per te, l’ardore che sento.  
“Dimmi che mi vuoi.” Dico mordendoti un orecchio.  
“Ti vo…. ti voglio.” Non riesci nemmeno a parlare, sussurri con voce roca.  
“Vuoi che ti prenda ?” Ti chiedo mentre ti accarezzo l’interno coscia e guardo te che ti mordi le labbra, quelle labbra che hai rubato ad una divinità.   
“Prendimi Sun … voglio essere tua.”  
“Implorami.” E ti mordo sul collo.  
“Ti prego amore.”  
“Ancora.” E ti mordo il mento.  
“Ti supplico.”  
“Mi hai fatto soffrire, non farlo più.” Ti mordo il lobo.  
“Non lo faccio più, ma ti imploro.”  
Sto divorando ancora i tuoi seni mentre intrecci le dita fra i miei capelli.  
“Mi ami ?” Chiedo ancora.  
“Ti amo da morire, ma smettila di torturarmi.”  
“Devo vendicarmi.”  
Sospiri e continui a gemere mentre con la mano mi avvicino.  
“Sun … Sun amore ti scongiuro, prendimi.”  
“Non ancora.”  
Sbuffi e mi attiri di nuovo sulle tue labbra che torno a baciare facendo scontrare i nostri nasi.  
Ridi e mi afferri con le mani.  
“Sei una bastarda, una perfida a farmi aspettare così.”  
“E’ un anno che tu fai aspettare me.”  
Diventi improvvisamente seria.  
“Mi perdonerai mai ?” Chiedi mestamente.  
“Secondo te ?”  
Sorrido e stavolta sono io che non resisto più e finalmente ti raggiungo.  
Sospiri forte quando ti faccio mia, prima piano poi aumentando il ritmo lasciandoti subito senza fiato.  
Inarchi la schiena e appoggi le mani a terra graffiando il prato facendo sprofondare le unghie in mezzo all’erba.  
Che bella che sei, così eccitata, così seducente.  
Continuo il mio lavoro che sembra piacerti, i tuoi gemiti diventano sempre più intensi come sempre più intensa diventa la mia adorazione.  
Stai uscendo di senno quando aumento ancora il vigore, ti stai contorcendo sull’erba e le tue espressioni mi fanno impazzire.  
Quando raggiungi il piacere assoluto emetti un grido soffocato poi dopo gli ultimi spasmi dell’amplesso ti lasci andare col respiro in affanno .  
Appoggio il mio capo sul tuo petto e tu mi stringi teneramente.  
“Ti amo.” Mi dici in un sussurro.  
“Davvero ? Mi amavi anche quando facevo la perfida bastarda e ti facevo aspettare?”  
Tu ridi, mi sollevi il capo e mi fissi.  
“Ti amerei anche se mi prendessi a calci.”  
“Non potrei mai.”  
“Era un modo di dire.”  
Mi attiri a te e torniamo a baciarci e stavolta dolcemente, a fondo e con calma. La tua lingua inizia un dolce duello con la mia, una lenta e appassionata lotta che non dà né vincitori né vinti mentre il salice si illumina e prende fuoco alla luce del tramonto e mi sembra davvero di vivere una favola.   
Comincia a rinfrescare e dobbiamo rientrare. Ci baciamo ancora prima di rivestirci. Tu sei molto felice, ogni indumento che indossi mi dai un bacio. Sono contenta di vederti così radiosa, mi si scalda il cuore e ogni tanto ammiro l’anello meraviglioso che mi hai infilato al dito, uno splendido solitario.  
Riprendiamo la strada di casa e tu mi stringi e muovi le mani un po’ troppo intensamente sul mio ventre. Devo chiederti di smetterla, ma insisti disobbedendo fin quando non arriviamo a casa. Scendiamo da cavallo e Antonio ci fa un sorriso stupendo, mi guarda e mi fa l’occhiolino.  
Resto stupita, non si era mai azzardato a prendersi una tale confidenza, poi guarda l’anello che indosso e ride ancora. Deve aver capito.  
“Sono felice di rivederla signorina.” Ti dice e tu continui a rimproverarlo perché non ha il coraggio di chiamarti per nome.  
Entriamo in casa e troviamo una Luisa molto sorpresa di rivederti.  
“Dovremmo parlare.” Le dico.   
Lei mi guarda quasi incredula e il suo umore cambia velocemente, diventa seria, quasi triste mentre si accorge dell’anello.  
“Cosa sta succedendo ?” Mi chiede.  
Alzo la mano, ma lo ha già visto e continua a restare in silenzio, adesso sono io ad essere sorpresa.  
“Non sei contenta ?” Le chiedo.  
“Dovete esserlo voi, non io.”  
“Che dici Luisa, sei come una madre per me.”  
Lei riprende a fare le sue faccende senza darmi troppa attenzione.  
Non ci guarda in faccia, sembra molto arrabbiata.  
“Luisa.” La chiamo cercando di trovare la sua attenzione, ma lei continua a evitare il mio sguardo.  
“Fermati Luisa, parlami.”  
“E cosa vuoi che ti dica. Spero solo che non vi facciate ancora del male, perché non sarò qui la prossima volta. Non voglio più vederti ridotta in quel modo.”  
Dice continuando a non guardarmi in faccia. Un anno prima era stata lei a raccogliere quello che restava di me dopo il mio ritorno da Los Angeles.  
“Scusa Luisa, lo so che hai sofferto con me e non volevo metterti in mezzo alle nostre liti.”  
“Ma lo hai fatto.”  
“Mi dispiace.” Insisto e chiedi scusa anche tu.  
“Dovrei chiederti scusa io Kay per averti mentito.” Ti dice senza trovare il coraggio di guardare nemmeno te.  
Finalmente riesco a fermarla afferrandole la mano.  
“Non voglio più fare una cosa come quella di ieri. Non voglio più immischiarmi nei vostri deliri. Tu Kayleen sappi che se la fai soffrire ancora ti verrò a trovare a Los Angeles e ti prenderò a schiaffi, mentre tu brutta disgraziata, se mi metti di nuovo in una situazione come quella di ieri me ne vado da questa casa. Pensateci bene e una volta che avrete deciso di stare insieme dovrete farlo, ma non una in California e l’altra in Toscana. La vita matrimoniale va vissuta col proposito di superare ogni difficoltà. Non ci si può lasciare ad ogni lite o piccola scaramuccia. Fin’ora vi siete comportate da ragazzine, ora dovrete comportavi da donne.”  
Mi avvicino a lei e l’abbraccio.  
“Luisa, come farei senza di te, sei la mia mamma. Non ti preoccupare, andrà tutto bene.”  
“Voi due mi farete impazzire.” Dice alla fine.  
“Allora ci perdoni Luisa ?” Le chiedo con un sussurro.  
Lei mi fissa per un po’ seria poi la sua espressione si addolcisce.  
“E adesso che fate, non mi abbracciate ?” Ci dice.  
Finalmente sorride e noi la stringiamo in un caldo abbraccio.  
Mi guarda e mi accarezza il viso.  
“La mia piccolina si sposa.”  
Questa donna è davvero unica e sentirsi chiamare la mia piccolina mi fa salire le lacrime agli occhi, l’amo come una madre.  
“Ora ho da fare, devo preparare la cena o vi nutrirete solo del vostro amore ? Che dite riempie lo stomaco ?”  
“Lo stomaco no, ma il cuore sì.” Dici tornando a guardarmi con quegli occhioni belli.  
Ti avvicini di nuovo e mi accarezzi la guancia, stai per baciarmi ancora quando una voce sprezzante ci risveglia dal sogno.  
“Ehi piccioncine, a quanto vedo avete fatto pace e direi anche qualcos’altro.” Dice Amber mentre ti prende un filo d’erba tra i capelli.  
“Ve la siete spassata a quanto pare.”  
Sento le guance prendermi fuoco per l’imbarazzo.  
“E tu e Ligresti ?” Le chiedo. “Hai passato con lui tutta la giornata.”  
“Quello è pazzo di te, sempre Skyler di qua, Skyler di là. Tienitela stretta Kay perché il bel Giacomo l’aspetta al varco.”  
Tu mi guardi preoccupata. Ti sorrido e ti faccio un cenno, non devi temere, per me esisti solo tu.  
Aiutiamo Luisa per la cena e ci ritroviamo tutti a tavola a chiacchierare come non ci succedeva da tempo. Tu e Amber avete fatto pace, hai capito che ti stavamo solo provocando. Sei così felice per il nostro fidanzamento che non vuoi provare rancore per nessuno, anzi decidiamo di preparare una festicciola per l’indomani. Siamo noi di casa. Luisa e Sergio, Antonio e Laura sua moglie, Amber, Giacomo, Lucia, Luigino e Giovanni il nuovo compagno di Lucia e quando lo vieni a sapere tiri un respiro di sollievo.  
Comunichiamo a tutti che abbiamo intenzione di sposarci e che ovviamente sono invitati alle nozze. Tu non dici niente, sei sorpresa e felice. Pensavi che non volessi sposarmi subito per mettere alla prova il nostro amore, ma di prove ne abbiamo superate tante, ora basta. Mi dai un bacio e mi stringi, ma nonostante la felicità per ciò che ci sta accadendo vedo ugualmente un velo di tristezza nei tuoi occhi, è sicuramente dovuto al dispiacere per la tua famiglia. So che non ci hanno mai approvato e non sarà facile convincere tua madre a partecipare mentre tuo fratello sarà sicuramente entusiasta.  
La festa procede bene, siamo tutti felici e le battute di Amber rallegrano tutta la combriccola. Abbiamo anche organizzato un karaoke sotto il gazebo e ci divertiamo a cantare e a ballare. Amber è al settimo cielo perché essendo tutte coppie si ritrova a ballare sempre con Giacomo a parte un paio di balli che il bel tenebroso chiede di fare con me sotto il tuo sguardo geloso.  
Ammetto che in questo ultimo anno così difficile questa serata è il primo raggio di sole dopo tanti giorni trascorsi a consumarmi nella solitudine.  
Sono felice e non voglio pensare a niente altro che a noi due e alla famiglia che formeremo. Ti vedo serena e convinta, sembri felice anche tu. Ti ho sentita parlare al telefono con Bridget ed eri entusiasta quando le hai raccontato del nostro fidanzamento e delle nozze. Ovviamente l’ hai invitata e le hai chiesto di fare da testimone.  
Amber ha in mente grandi cose per l’addio al nubilato e già comincio a tremare, quella ragazza è fantastica, ma anche estremamente pericolosa se lasciata libera di sfogarsi.  
Le ho chiesto con chi si sarebbe presentata al matrimonio e ha adocchiato subito il bel Giacomo, come lo chiama lei, sicuramente ha in mente qualcosa anche per lui.  
Ci intratteniamo fino a tarda notte, coinvolgendo anche i nostri clienti che si aggregano con gioia e festeggiano calorosamente insieme a noi.  
Verso l’una passata ognuno torna nelle sue stanze e Amber non ci pensa proprio a dormire sul divano della mansarda.  
“Ma starete scherzando, non ho intenzione di restare sveglia tutta la notte a sentire i vostri gemiti e le urla di piacere.”  
Diventiamo rosse come aragoste mentre quel gran birbone di Giacomo le offre ospitalità in casa sua.  
Amber mi guarda e mi fa l’occhiolino, il guizzo luminoso che ho intravisto nel suo sguardo non preannuncia nulla di buono per il povero Giacomo, sicuramente lo metterà a dura prova.  
Sorrido mentre li vedo allontanarsi insieme. Da gentiluomo qual è le prende il trolley e le apre lo sportello della splendida Mercedes.  
Lei ci saluta con una mano, fa ancora l'occhiolino e sale in auto.  
Noi ci ritiriamo in soffitta dopo aver salutato Luisa e Sergio e i clienti che sono rimasti ancora svegli a farci compagnia.  
“E’ stata una bella festa vero ? Ti dico sorridendo.  
“Sì.” Mi rispondi un po’ evasiva.  
“Sei preoccupata per i tuoi ?”  
Ti giri sorpresa.  
“Credevi che non mi fossi accorta di quel velo di tristezza nei tuoi occhi ? Pensi che non verranno?”  
“Spencer senz’altro, ma i miei credo proprio di no.” Dici mestamente.  
Rimani alcuni secondi in silenzio e la tua espressione cambia drasticamente.  
“Mamma non ha mai condiviso la nostra unione.”  
“E tuo padre ?”  
“Lui potrebbe anche venire, ma tu non conosci mia madre. Sicuramente glielo impedirà.”  
“Mi dispiace amore.” E ti sfioro la mano.  
Tu ti volti verso di me e sorridi.  
“Non ti preoccupare Sun, a me basta che ci sia tu con me e che davvero ci sposeremo e potremo vivere insieme il resto della nostra vita. Non vedo l’ora di diventare tua moglie, credimi.”  
“Certo che ti credo.”  
“Ti ho fatta soffrire, ti chiedo ancora perdono, ma non succederà più e non lo dico solo per farti piacere. Mi sono comportata da ragazzina. Ho sbagliato a non confidarmi con te a nasconderti cose importanti, non si ripeterà. Da questo momento vivremo sempre insieme e affronteremo tutti i problemi che verranno, sempre insieme. Non ti mancherò più di rispetto e non avrò più timore di aprirti il mio cuore. Questo ultimo anno è stato molto difficile, ti ho pensato ogni giorno ed ogni notte, mi sono consumata nel terrore di averti persa per sempre. Mi sono meritata tutto quello che è successo, sono stata una stronza.”  
“Da quanto tempo sai che Josh è gay ?”  
“Da poco. Appena sono riuscita a liberarmi di lui sono corsa da te.”  
“E Garrett ?”  
“Garrett è stato un vero stronzo. Era d’accordo con Josh. Quando gli ha confidato che eri tu la protagonista del romanzo hanno preso la palla al balzo. Josh ha minacciato di raccontare a tutti la verità se non avessi accettato di fingere di stare insieme.”  
“Come hai pensato di farlo senza parlarmene ?”  
“Volevo, ma … quando sei venuta quella sera avevamo iniziato la nostra commedia da un paio di giorni, ero ancora sconvolta dagli avvenimenti che si stavano susseguendo nella mia vita. Ad una festa avevo alzato un po’ troppo il gomito, avevo parlato quello stesso giorno con mia madre ripetendole che avrei voluto vivere con te alla luce del sole e lei si era opposta fermamente. Avevamo litigato pesantemente al telefono e lei mi aveva minacciata di voltarmi le spalle se ci fossimo fidanzate pubblicamente. Non ha mai visto di buon occhio la nostra unione. Non faceva che ripetere che non sono una lesbica, che non avrebbe mai permesso che mi sposassi con te, che facessi uno sbaglio simile. Ero ancora sconvolta dalle sue parole. Quella stessa sera dovevo partecipare ad un party e non avendo un cavaliere Josh si era offerto di accompagnarmi. Ero così stravolta che ho alzato un po’ troppo il gomito e quando quell’idiota ha cominciato a parlare male di te non c’ho visto più ho cominciato a difenderti e mi è scappato che hai sofferto molto e che eri tu la protagonista del romanzo. Lui ha colto la palla al balzo e dopo qualche giorno se ne è uscito che avrebbe raccontato a tutti quello che aveva saputo se non avessi accettato di farmi vedere con lui. Si era accordato con Garrett, in questo modo avrebbero potuto controllarmi meglio, avrei finito per fare tutto quello che mi chiedevano. Solo per caso un paio di settimane fa durante un evento l’ho trovato con un ragazzo. Josh è gay ed io gli servivo anche da paravento per la gente. Alcuni cominciavano a sospettare che lo fosse e lui non voleva farlo sapere a nessuno. La mia rivelazione gli aveva appianato la strada, ma dal momento che ho scoperto le sue carte non ha potuto più ricattarmi e l’ho minacciato di spifferare tutto ai giornali se non mi avesse lasciata in pace. Ho rotto i ponti con lui e con Garrett, mi sono affidata ad un altro manager che si sta già dimostrando molto intraprendente. Sono stata una stupida. Quella sera quando sei venuta da me la commedia era iniziata da poco ed io ero ancora frastornata, non sapevo che fare e non riuscivo a trovare il coraggio di dirtelo. Mi era sfuggito il tuo segreto, io che ti amavo così tanto e che avrei dovuto proteggerti davanti al mondo, avevo alzato il gomito e come una stupida avevo commesso un errore imperdonabile. Avevo paura. Lo so dovevo aver fiducia in te, ma sapendo come avevi reagito per la finzione con Daniel non ho avuto il coraggio. Stavo cercando il modo adatto quando sei comparsa tu quella sera.”  
“Perché ti sei lasciata baciare.”  
“Dovevamo farlo, un bacio ogni tanto era compreso nei piani dei due stronzi ed io ci sono caduta con tutte le scarpe.”  
Resto alcuni secondi in silenzio e tu subito mi guardi preoccupata e mi sollevi il mento con la mano.  
“Non ho mai pensato nemmeno lontanamente di tradirti anche se il mio comportamento può esserlo sembrato. Ho sbagliato per paura, ma ho imparato. Non lo farò più te lo giuro.”  
Sorrido.  
“E tu ?” Continui a chiedermi.  
“Io cosa ?”  
“Tu hai avuto qualcuno in questo ultimo anno ?”  
Mi metto a ridere.  
“Ma sei scema ?”  
“Giacomo è pazzo di te e anche Amber. Come ti è venuto in mente di dirmi che ti eri sposata con lui ?”  
“E’ stato un attimo, volevo fartela pagare per tutto il dolore che mi avevi provocato e poi volevo che te ne andassi.”  
Abbassi lo sguardo.  
“Ci siamo fatte del male, ora dobbiamo promettere di avere più fiducia l’una dell’altra.”  
Torni a guardarmi e mi dai un bacio dolce a fior di labbra.  
“Te lo prometto.”Mi dici.  
“Anch’io.” E stavolta ti bacio intensamente.  
Mi spingi sul letto e ti accosti a me. Mi baci, mi accarezzi, mi sussurri all’orecchio parole d’amore. Dici che mi vuoi, che non puoi più vivere senza di me, che sono tutto per te.  
Ti spoglio, mi spogli e continui a baciarmi con ardore. Ti fermi alcuni istanti come a chiedermi il permesso di proseguire. Siamo state lontane tanto tempo, forse hai timore delle mie vecchie paure, ma ti rassicuro e ti invito a portarti sopra di me. Non ho più paura di fare l’amore, non più da quando ci siamo conosciute e amate la prima volta.  
L’ora successiva mi ami come non hai mai fatto prima. Il tuo ardore, la dolcezza e la passione che ci metti mi fanno sentire la donna più felice e fortunata del mondo.  
Sono al settimo cielo, finalmente dopo tanto tempo e non voglio pensare a niente altro che a noi due e a quello che siamo insieme.  
Voglio provarci sul serio stavolta e non mi nasconderò più fra queste quattro mura, da ora in poi affronterò il mondo e col tuo amore sono sicura che ci riuscirò.  
Sei sdraiata dietro di me, il tuo corpo aderisce perfettamente al mio e come fai sempre mi stringi a te e posi la mano sui miei seni, lo so che ti piacciono da morire.  
Ci addormentiamo così, strette, unite e felici perché siamo di nuovo insieme. Finalmente ti ho al mio fianco e domattina non mi sveglierò più col cuore spezzato, ma sarà colmo di gioia per averti ritrovata. Ti bacerò quelle labbra favolose e tu sorriderai sbuffando un po’. Cercherai di opporti alle mie avances, ma alla fine mi dirai di sì e faremo l’amore. Se è un sogno vi prego non svegliatemi.


	18. Preparativi

CAPITOLO 17

Preparativi

E’ passato già un mese da quando ci siamo fidanzate, ammetto di non essere mai stata tanto felice come ora. Sei così dolce in questo periodo, piena di attenzioni nei miei confronti. Mi fai sentire veramente importante, amata e rispettata. Sei come ti avrei sempre voluta e come sei sempre quando siamo insieme, il problema nasce quando ci separiamo e prima o poi succederà. Dobbiamo affrontare questo argomento e anche un altro di cui non ti ho mai parlato, ma che è giusto che tu sappia.  
Siamo in mansarda, tu stai controllando la posta elettronica mentre io sono seduta sulla poltrona e ti sto guardando. Sei sempre più bella Kay, ed io sono sempre più innamorata. Abbiamo sprecato tre anni della nostra vita a rincorrerci, lasciandoci per poi riprenderci e subito dopo lasciarci ancora, ma stavolta sarà diverso, stavolta voglio un rapporto vero e profondo, una cosa seria insomma. Spero che sia così anche per te, ti vedo molto felice ed entusiasta. A volte mi fermo ad osservarti mentre fai qualcosa, mentre sei distratta da mille pensieri e mi sento così fortunata ad averti conosciuta. Ho sempre davanti agli occhi quell’immagine al rallentatore di te che scendi da quel camioncino e che rapisci la mia attenzione. I rumori spariscono e vedo solo il tuo viso di allora, un po’ più giovane e innocente. Quella mattina mi hai letteralmente fulminata con quegli occhi da cerbiatta e quello splendido sorriso. Dio, se ripenso alle tue labbra carnose e al desiderio immediato che ho provato di baciarle mi sento esplodere, mi scoppia il cuore nel petto ed ora dopo tre anni di alti e bassi abbiamo deciso di sposarci, di provare a creare una famiglia tutta nostra. Prima però devo chiarire alcune cose, è da un po’ che ci penso e non posso più rimandare.  
“Kay, hai un po’ di tempo ? Dovrei dirti una cosa.”  
La tua espressione felice muta velocemente. Sembri quasi spaventata dalle mie parole e dalla serietà della mia espressione.  
“Qualcosa non va ?”  
“No, non ti preoccupare, volevo solo chiarire delle cose con te.”  
“Dimmi.” Dici con voce tremante.  
“Dobbiamo fissare la data del matrimonio, sei sempre dell’idea di andare avanti ?”  
“Certo, lo sai che voglio sposarti.” Rispondi cercando di capire dove voglia andare a parare.  
“Dopo il matrimonio dove pensi sarebbe meglio vivere ?”  
Per alcuni istanti mi guardi perplessa.  
“A settembre ho le riprese del mio nuovo film, dureranno circa tre mesi, presumibilmente fino a Natale.”  
“Dove girerete ?”  
“A Boston. Il cast avrà a disposizione degli appartamenti intorno alla location e agli studi. Io dovrò per forza alloggiare lì, tu … lo so che è un sacrificio, ma credo che Luisa abbia ragione. Se vogliamo portare avanti la nostra vita matrimoniale dovremmo stare insieme.”  
“A novembre ho la promozione del mio ultimo romanzo, ne avrò per circa un mese e dovrò girare tutta l’Italia. Se tutto va bene l’anno nuovo dovrei fare un tour anche negli Stati Uniti.”  
“Dopo Natale sono libera. Si tratterebbe solo del mese di novembre poi …”  
Ti interrompi e hai gli occhi rossi.  
“Che stai cercando di dirmi, che abbiamo così tanti impegni che non potremo stare insieme ? Che non abbiamo un futuro ?”  
Le tue parole mi spiazzano.  
“No, non voglio lasciarti, ma vorrei sapere se vuoi provare a vedere come potrebbe andare prima di sposarmi …”  
“Ti voglio sposare il prima possibile Sun. Abbiamo già aspettato fin troppo.”  
“Abbiamo molti impegni, lo hai detto anche tu, anche se viviamo insieme ci saranno periodi che saremo comunque separate.” Insisto.  
“Lo so che non ti fidi più di me, ma ti assicuro che …”  
Mi alzo in piedi e comincio a camminare avanti e indietro mentre tu ti interrompi.  
“Capisco.” Termini il discorso.  
“Potremmo restare qui fino a che non cominci a girare poi ci trasferiremo a Boston. A novembre partirò per il tour. Staremo separate solo un mese. A dicembre tornerò da te e per Natale potremmo rientrare in Italia. Trascorriamo le vacanze qui o in Scozia se vuoi stare con la tua famiglia. Per il nuovo anno cosa devi fare ?”  
“Ho le Convention della serie televisiva, ma tu potresti accompagnarmi se non hai impegni.”  
“Non sarà facile Kay, te la senti ?”  
“Voglio stare con te, anche se per brevi periodi dovremo separarci, se tu mi segui nelle location per me va bene e quando non dovrò girare potrei seguirti io nei tour di promozione dei tuoi romanzi.”  
“Insomma non avremo un attimo.”  
Tu sorridi e ti alzi venendo verso di me.  
“Mi ami Sun ?”  
“Certo Kay, ancora ne dubiti ?”  
“Ma non hai fiducia in me. Io metterei la mia vita nelle tue mani senza esitazione. Sposami Sun, sono sicura che ce la faremo.”  
Sorrido e ti abbraccio.  
“Siediti.” Continuo e tu stavolta sembri terrorizzata.  
“Non abbiamo mai parlato seriamente di avere dei figli.”  
“Io adoro i bambini, ho sempre desiderato una famiglia numerosa. Anche se non ne abbiamo mai parlato io mi sono informata sai ? So che si possono avere figli impiantando ovuli fecondati di un’altra donna così avrei pensato una cosa. Se impiantassimo un tuo ovulo fecondato dentro di me io potrei avere tuo figlio e tu potresti fare lo stesso quindi partoriremmo ognuna il figlio dell’altra. Ce li sentiremmo ancora di più nostri in questo modo, magari con un unico donatore. Che ne pensi?” Dici entusiasta travolgendomi con le tue parole.  
Faccio un sorriso amaro.  
“Che c’è Sun, non vuoi dei bambini ?” E mi guardi quasi con preoccupazione.  
“O sì che voglio dei figli, anch’io li adoro e sarei felicissima di averne con te, ma non potrei mai partorirli, mi dispiace.”  
“Hai paura della gravidanza ?”  
“Non posso.”  
“Aspetteremo fin quando non ti sentirai pronta amore.” E mi dai un bacio.  
“Non hai capito. Non posso avere figli.”  
Cambi espressione.  
“La violenza che ho subito mi ha tolto anche la possibilità di procreare. Le ovaie sono integre, ma l’utero ha subito troppi danni e non potrebbe mai portare avanti una gravidanza, mi sono già informata da diversi specialisti. Mi dispiace.”  
Sento le lacrime rigarmi il viso incontrollate. Non riesco a trattenermi e scoppio a piangere.  
Tu mi abbracci e mi stringi forte. Mi appoggi una mano sulla testa e mi consoli quando mi senti singhiozzare.  
“Sunny, piccola mia. Anche questo dolore hai sopportato in silenzio ? Perché non me lo hai detto prima ? In due si portano meglio le sofferenze.”  
“Non ci sono mai riuscita.”  
“Non ti preoccupare amore, io posso avere figli e sono giovane, porterò dentro di me tuo figlio e lo cresceremo insieme. Avrai un bambino che sarà molto amato come sarà molto amata la sua mamma. Vorrei che avesse i tuoi capelli e i tuoi occhi. Te lo immagini ?”  
Scoppio a ridere con le lacrime agli occhi.  
“Voglio un maschietto da te e poi farò anche una femminuccia e li cresceremo insieme e saranno nostri, tanto tuoi quanto miei.”  
Ti bacio sulle labbra mentre continuo a piangere, non riesco a smettere.  
“Tesoro mio, ma quanto hai sofferto nella vita ?”  
Mi prendi il viso fra le mani e mi asciughi le lacrime coi pollici.  
“Proverò in tutti i modi a farti dimenticare la sofferenza e ce la metterò tutta per renderti felice. Meriti tutto l’amore e la felicità del mondo, sei la persona migliore che abbia mai conosciuto. Ti amo Sun.”  
Ci stringiamo e restiamo a lungo abbracciate, ci coccoliamo, parliamo di noi, dei nostri figli, del futuro. Tu sei felice ed ora che ho tolto l’ultimo peso dal cuore sono più leggera anch’io. Tu sei sorpresa e felicissima e ci chiudiamo nella nostra stanza per tutto il pomeriggio.  
Mi sento finalmente completa e realizzata ed ora che ti ho confidato questo mio ultimo segreto e che tu sei stata così dolce sono veramente serena. Siamo distese, abbracciate nel nostro letto. Ti avvicini vuoi baciarmi, ma ti fermo con queste parole.  
“Allora che ne dici del 26 giugno ?”  
“Che succede il 26 giugno ?” Chiedi tu cadendo dalle nuvole.  
“Ci sposiamo.”  
Ti sollevi appoggiandoti sul gomito e mi fissi ancora incredula.  
“Davvero ? Ma sei sicura ? Insomma pensavo volessi aspettare, non voglio metterti fretta, insomma io vorrei farlo il prima possibile, ma se vuoi aspettare io …”  
Cominci a parlare a raffica e sono costretta a posarti un dito sulle labbra per zittirti.  
“Mai stata più sicura e più impaziente.”  
“Fra poco più di due mesi diventerò tua moglie ? Davvero ?” Mi chiedi ancora.  
Mi stringi di più e ricominci a baciarmi. Ti riporti sopra di me e inizi a farmi il solletico, sei felice lo vedo da come ti sorridono gli occhi, da come mi guardi, da come scherzi e giochi con me. Vorrei che ci amassimo sempre come ora, che fra noi fosse sempre così.  
Ora c’è rimasta solo una cosa da fare, devo andare in Scozia e parlare coi tuoi.

******************

I preparativi stanno procedendo, abbiamo scelto gli inviti e li abbiamo inviati tutti tranne quello alla tua famiglia che ho intenzione di portare io senza farti sapere niente.  
Ho raccontato una bugia alla mia futura moglie, ti ho detto che ho bisogno di qualche giorno a Milano per il mio ultimo romanzo chiedendo ovviamente aiuto al mio editor di confermare la cosa. Lorenzo ha accettato di reggermi il gioco e la prossima settimana partirò per la Scozia, devo riuscire a convincere i tuoi genitori a partecipare alle nozze. Ho già parlato con Bridget e ci incontreremo all’aeroporto dopo di ché mi porterà dalla tua famiglia dove cercheremo di ottenere il miracolo.  
Ho paura lo ammetto, paura di non riuscire a convincere tua madre che sembra la più ostile.  
Sono appena arrivata a Dornoch e per fortuna ho trovato subito Bridget. Prima andremo al mio albergo dove mi darò una sistemata, devo fare buona impressione, poi mi accompagnerà dai tuoi. Ho una paura folle, voglio fare questo miracolo per te, per farti felice come tu fai felice me.  
Qui i luoghi sono magnifici. Campi verdi sterminati, spiagge bellissime, molti campi da golf, castelli fiabeschi e le tipiche case contadine scozzesi che adoro. Tu vivi in città, ma non al centro. C’è molto verde intorno a casa tua, forse è per questo che ti piace tanto qui in Toscana, ti ricorda un po’ la tua terra. Cerco di dissimulare la paura guardandomi intorno.  
Quando arriviamo a casa tua ti immagino bambina con le trecce mentre corri e giochi in giardino. Questo posto è meraviglioso, di una bellezza stupefacente tanto bello per quanto freddo. Un cagnolino ci corre intorno ed inizia ad abbaiare mentre mi stringo nel mio maglioncino. Una voce di donna lo richiama. Mi sa che ci siamo.  
“Lorna, sono Bridget. Hai un minuto per me ?”  
Quando la donna esce da un capanno dietro casa ho un colpo al cuore, sto per conoscere tua madre, la donna che ti ha messa al mondo e che più ti ama oltre me ovviamente.  
Quando i nostri sguardi si incrociano capisce al volo. Per un attimo temo che se ne vada lasciandomi lì come una stupida invece mi si avvicina pur restando seria.  
Le porgo la mano che lei stringe educatamente.  
“Sono Sunshine Skyler, buonasera signora Cooper.”  
“Andiamo in casa.” Ci dice senza ricambiare il mio saluto.  
Bridget ed io ci guardiamo terrorizzate.  
Ci sediamo in salotto mentre lei prepara un tè. Dovrebbe essere un buon segno. Quando porta la teiera e ne versa un po’ nelle tazze noi ringraziamo ed io inizio a mettere un po’ di zucchero e a ruotare il cucchiaino nella tazza. Sono molto nervosa. Mi schiarisco la voce e alzo lo sguardo su di lei.  
Bevo un sorso di tè e mi ustiono la lingua. Cominciamo bene.  
“Sono qui per sua figlia, so che qualche giorno fa l’ha chiamata per informarvi del nostro matrimonio e so anche che lei non vuole venire. Sono qui per farle cambiare idea. Vorrei che ripensasse alla sua decisione e che facesse felice Kayleen partecipando.”  
La donna continua a guardarmi restando in silenzio. Ora che ce l’ho davanti noto la somiglianza con te nella conformazione del viso, ma soprattutto negli splendidi capelli lunghi e mossi.  
“Non gliela farò lunga, faremo un patto, non pretendo che lei faccia la simpatica o la mamma affettuosa con me. Può anche non rivolgermi la parola, mi basta che venga per rendere felice Kay. Faremo questo sacrificio entrambe per sua figlia, ognuna delle due sopporterà l’altra. Che ne dice?”  
La donna rimane in silenzio, non credo di aver fatto colpo.  
“Ti rendi conto che le stai rovinando la vita ?” Esordisce gelandomi il sangue nelle vene.  
“E se la vita gliela stesse rovinando lei contrastando i suoi sentimenti ? Una madre dovrebbe appoggiare le scelte dei figli.”  
“Kay non è una lesbica, tu l’hai …”  
“Ha ragione, lei non è lesbica, ma si è innamorata di me. Io non vedo due donne deviate, ma due creature che si amano. Se lei non riesce a capirlo mi dispiace soprattutto per Kay che vi ama e che sentirà terribilmente la vostra mancanza quel giorno.”  
“Quanto tempo pensi che durerete ?”  
“Io spero tutta la vita, non sto scherzando signora e mi dispiace che non riesca ad accettarlo. Amo sua figlia con tutta l’anima e farò di tutto per farla felice. Se sua figlia fosse più felice senza di me l’avrei già lasciata, ma non riusciamo a vivere l’una senza l’altra. Per favore accetti la decisione di Kay anche se pensa che stia facendo un errore.”  
Resta ancora in silenzio.  
“Non avrete mai una vita facile. Non avete pensato ai figli ?”  
“Potremo averli lo stesso. Saprà sicuramente che ci sono cliniche in cui si può effettuare la fecondazione assistita.”  
“Li farete soffrire, crescere con una famiglia composta da due …”  
“Ora la smetta, non credevo fosse così antiquata e bigotta. Sua figlia ed io ci amiamo. La nostra sarà una famiglia piena d’amore e non credo che i nostri figli soffriranno crescendo amati.”  
Mi alzo in piedi e sto per andarmene.  
“Siediti. A quanto vedo sei fumantina. Mia figlia dovrà avere molta pazienza con te.” Mi dice sollevando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Kayleen ed io ce la faremo e spero che la sua famiglia l’ami abbastanza da non metterci i bastoni fra le ruote.”  
“Sei testarda Sunshine.” Continua.  
“Sono innamorata e non posso e non voglio rinunciare a sua figlia.”  
Tua madre rimane a lungo in silenzio poi dopo un lungo sospiro riprende a parlare.  
“Se decidessimo di venire non credere che lo facciamo perché ce lo hai chiesto tu.” Dice scandendo bene le parole. Vuole essere chiara.  
“Per me va bene purché veniate. Mi occuperò io di tutto, prenoterò l’aereo e vi verremo a prendere all’aeroporto. Alloggerete a casa nostra, ci sono molte stanze, c’è posto per tutti. Ci saranno anche Bridget, le sue nipoti e ovviamente anche vostro figlio che ha già accettato di venire.” Dico speranzosa.  
Lorna mi fissa con uno sguardo indecifrabile.  
“Parlerò con mio marito e chiamerò Kay per …”  
“La prego, non le dica niente. Volevo farle una sorpresa. Anche se so che non le sono simpatica le lascerò il mio numero. Mi basta che mi facciate sapere anche con un messaggio quando dovrò prenotare l’aereo.”  
“Ti farò sapere.”  
“Grazie signora, di cuore. Kayleen sarà al settimo cielo quando vi vedrà. Sarà il regalo più bello. Grazie ancora.”  
Faccio per andarmene quando mi ferma con queste parole.  
“Mia figlia è una brava ragazza, non dovrai farla soffrire o te la farò pagare.” Sono le sue ultime parole. Non mi ama di certo, ma abbiamo fatto un piccolo passo avanti, almeno quel giorno saremo tutti insieme. Non vedo l’ora di vedere la tua faccia quando li vedrai arrivare.

Tornata a casa ti vedo un po’ ombrosa. La sera stessa del mio ritorno una volta a letto ti chiedo il motivo di questo nervosismo.  
“Dove sei stata questi tre giorni ?”  
Accidenti, mi hai scoperta. Come avrai fatto ? Penso.  
“Cosa stai insinuando.” Ti chiedo.  
“Non sei andata a Milano, lo so.” Rispondi scocciata.  
“Come fai a saperlo, mi controlli il telefono ?”  
“No, ma l’ho saputo lo stesso e non mi va che a poche settimane dal matrimonio tu mi nasconda qualcosa.” Insisti.  
“Volevo solo farti una sorpresa, per questo non ti ho detto niente.” Provo a recuperare.  
“Mentire per una sorpresa ?” Sei sempre più agitata.  
“Non pensare che ti abbia tradita. Con quello che abbiamo passato credi forse che me ne andrei per qualche giorno per stare con qualcun altro ?”  
“Non è questo, ma non mi va che mi racconti bugie. Dove sei stata ?” Chiedi con ancora più veemenza.  
“In Scozia.”  
Ti vedo trasalire.  
“Sei andata dai miei ?” Mi dici con un filo di voce.  
“Sì.”  
“Perché non mi hai detto niente ? Non è giusto, loro sono la mia famiglia, sono una mia scelta. Se non vogliono venire, se pensano che non sia importante partecipare al matrimonio della figlia …”  
Scoppi a piangere.   
“Perdonami, non volevo farti star male. Ho solo provato a far ragionare i tuoi.” Dico avvicinandomi.  
“Ma non ci sei riuscita vero ? Se me lo avessi detto ti avrei risparmiato il viaggio.”  
“Un conto è parlare al telefono, un conto è affrontarli di persona.”  
“Mia madre ti ha aggredito ?” Chiedi preoccupata.  
“No, assolutamente ma credo proprio che non mi sopporti. Ci ho provato, ma quel giorno dovrò esserci per forza e lei proprio non mi accetta.”  
Ti stringo forte a me mentre tu continui a singhiozzare. Restiamo abbracciate per un po’ poi tu soffi il naso e mi guardi decisa. Vorrei dirti la verità, non sopporto di vederti piangere, ma mi fermi con queste parole.  
“Lo sai che ti dico ? Non me ne frega niente, mi basta stare con te. E adesso per farti perdonare dovrai accontentarmi su tutto.”  
“Dimmi.” E le sorrido.  
Tu mi sorridi e mi fai un occhiolino eloquente, molto malizioso e come al solito ottieni tutto quello che vuoi, ma lo vedo che nascondi la delusione. In questo momento è difficile per me restare in silenzio perché vorrei dirti la verità, ma non manca tanto e ne sarà valsa la pena. Quando vedrai la tua famiglia sarà un momento indimenticabile ed io sarò con te. Da qui in avanti sarò sempre con te, sempre insieme.

****************

Oggi andiamo a scegliere il vestito da sposa. Abbiamo deciso di farlo entrambe bianco e abbiamo scelto anche l’atelier. Luisa e Lucia verranno con noi. Ormai con Lucia si è sistemato tutto e lei ha trovato anche un fidanzato perciò non c’è più gelosia da parte tua.  
Ci abbiamo messo tutto il giorno per scegliere, siamo andate a Firenze e ci siamo divertite come matte a girare anche per negozi, abbiamo trascorso una tipica giornata tra amiche.  
Con te devo sempre stare attenta perché basta un occhiatina fatta nel modo sbagliato che già me lo fai notare.  
Quando torniamo la sera siamo felici e soddisfatte, abbiamo trovato il vestito che volevamo ovviamente ognuna per conto suo, non si deve vedere l’abito da sposa dell’altra.  
Mancano una decina di giorni e siamo a buon punto per tutto. Al matrimonio saremo una cinquantina di persone, solo i più intimi e sperando nel tempo abbiamo preparato due tavolate sotto il grosso gazebo al lato della casa. Abbiamo scelto il catering con le pietanze del banchetto di nozze e il personale per il servizio. Anche le bomboniere sono state scelte, il sindaco è disponibile e i documenti pronti perché la nostra unione sia valida a tutti gli effetti, saremo una coppia con diritti e doveri. La location è ovviamente il salice, ma non vogliamo svelare il suo segreto così ci siamo organizzate con una passerella piuttosto lunga che arrivi fino all’isolotto. Abbiamo sollevato le fronde dell’enorme pianta come fossero una tenda e sistemato delle panche per gli invitati. Accanto al tronco del salice abbiamo preparato un arco di legno intrecciato di fiori dove verrà celebrata la cerimonia. Avremmo voluto arrivare all’isolotto a cavallo, ma in questo modo si sarebbe svelato l’arcano così abbiamo optato per la passerella anche noi.  
Sembra che sia tutto pronto all’evento, mancano solo i tuoi genitori che dovrebbero arrivare domattina. Andrà Giacomo a prenderli a Firenze, ho già parlato con lui e ho informato la mia futura suocera.  
I testimoni di nozze civili in Italia dovranno essere uno per te e uno per me. Tu hai deciso per Bridget mentre io ho voluto Luisa. Ad accompagnarci all’altare sarà Giacomo. Tu non lo sai e ti ho fatto credere che Giacomo prima accompagnerà me, poi verrà a prendere te, ma in realtà tuo padre accompagnerà te e Giacomo me.  
Insomma, sembra che non abbiamo dimenticato niente. Ora sono impaziente per il pranzo di domani quando arriveranno i tuoi e per l’addio al nubilato. Ci mancherebbe proprio un casino ad una settimana dal matrimonio.  
Sono eccitata, non sto nella pelle e per la prima volta nella vita sono veramente felice. Abbiamo anche il fotografo che si occuperà di riprendere uno dei giorni più belli della nostra vita.  
Ci siamo amore, ormai manca poco e diventerai mia moglie, ancora non ci posso credere, noi due saremo una famiglia e magari fra due o tre anni un bambino scorazzerà per il salotto inseguendo Cutie e afferrandola per la coda.  
Non ho mai pregato, ma in questo momento prego il cielo che questo non sia un sogno oppure se lo è che nessuno mi venga a svegliare.

***************

E’ l’ora di pranzo e Giacomo mi ha appena chiamato. Sono appena usciti dall’autostrada, fra mezz’ora saranno qui.  
Tu mi hai chiesto di fare un giro a cavallo, ma io ti ho detto che sono stanca e che voglio restare in casa. Ti sei insospettita, ma hai accettato ed ora siamo nella nostra panchina preferita all’ombra del grande tiglio.  
Verso l’una arriva Giacomo ed il mio cuore parte a mille.  
“Sun guarda, è appena arrivato Giacomo. Chissà cosa vuole. Andiamo ?”  
“Arrivo amore.”  
Ci avviamo verso il vialetto quando tu vedi volti familiari scendere dall’auto. Stringi forte la mia mano e mi guardi incredula.  
“Cos’hai fatto Sun ?”  
“Non sono stata io, sarebbero arrivati comunque, ho solo organizzato il trasferimento temporaneo.”  
Chiarisco il temporaneo perché avere la suocera in casa non è proprio il sogno della mia vita.  
Mi dai un bacio poi torni a guardare i tuoi e corri ad abbracciare prima tua madre e poi tuo padre. Li stringi forte e piangi di felicità. Tuo fratello arriverà fra qualche giorno. Non ti ho mai vista così contenta. Luisa che sapeva tutto mi si avvicina e abbraccia me con le lacrime agli occhi.  
Dopo avervi lasciato la privacy necessaria arriviamo anche noi e facciamo le presentazioni. Ci accomodiamo al fresco sotto il gazebo e passiamo il pomeriggio a parlare dei preparativi ormai a buon punto. Jeff e Lorna Cooper sembrano piacevolmente impressionati. Trovano il posto molto bello e li portiamo col calessino a fare un giro per la tenuta, facciamo vedere loro anche il salice dove ci sposeremo. Tu sei al settimo cielo, ti vedo agitata ed emozionata come una bambina la notte di Natale.  
La sera a cena siamo tutti insieme, la tua famiglia, la mia e ovviamente Giacomo che è stato così carino e disponibile con noi.  
Ad un certo punto della cena quando brindiamo al nostro matrimonio tua madre fa una domanda che ci sorprende.  
“E la tua famiglia Sun ? Non avete detto niente di loro.”  
Kay mi guarda imbarazzata.  
“Mamma ti prego.”  
“No Kay, non c’è niente da nascondere. La mia famiglia è qui adesso, al completo. Non ne ho un’altra.”  
Luisa cambia subito argomento e tira fuori una serie di dolci che ha preparato e che sono buonissimi. Lorna li assaggia quasi tutti e non aggiunge altro.  
“Voi italiani siete cuochi eccezionali. Hanno ragione a dire che in Italia si mangia bene.” Dice tua madre entusiasta della crostata di Luisa.  
Tu ti avvicini e mi dai un soffice bacio sulle labbra.  
“Scusa Sun.” Dici mentre mi guardi con quegli occhi belli.  
“Non ti preoccupare amore, sto bene.”  
“Tu hai portato la mia famiglia, ma io non ho fatto niente per …” E ti interrompi.  
“Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo, mi avresti fatto un dispetto se li avessi portati qui.” Rispondo seccata.  
“Non vorresti nemmeno i tuoi fratelli ?” Mi chiedi ancora con un filo di voce.  
“Non si sono mai fatti vedere. Sono grandi ormai se avessero voluto mi avrebbero potuto rintracciare.”  
“E come ? Sei in Italia, potrebbero non saperlo.”  
“Ti prego, non voglio parlare di loro, non adesso. Magari in un altro momento potrò anche pensare a cercarli, ma adesso voglio solo persone che ci amano e che amiamo. Voglio il meglio per il nostro giorno più bello.”  
“Come vuoi amore, anch’io voglio che tu sia felice.” Dici sorridendomi.  
“Lo sono credimi, come mai prima in tutta la mia vita. Anche se ho sofferto tanto ne è valsa la pena se siamo arrivate fino a qui e fra pochi giorni sarai mia moglie.”  
Tu ti siedi sulle mie ginocchia e mi abbracci.  
“Come ci chiameremo le signore Skyler Cooper o Cooper Skyler?”  
“A me va bene in ordine alfabetico.” Dico, ma tu mi contraddici.  
“Preferisco Skyler Cooper, suona meglio.  
“Sicura ? La sai una cosa ?”  
“Cosa ?” Chiedi divertita.  
“In questo momento non me ne frega niente dei cognomi. Non vedo l’ora di iniziare la nostra vita insieme e di voltare pagina. Credo sia arrivato anche per me il momento di essere felice.”  
E ti stringo forte coccolandoti sulle mie ginocchia.  
Finalmente tutti si ritirano nella propria camera. I tuoi li abbiamo sistemati al primo piano nella stanza più grande e bella. Tua madre sembra felice e dopo aver aiutato a portare i bagagli vi lascio sole e mi ritiro in mansarda. Mi raggiungi mezz’ora dopo e sei raggiante, lo vedo dai tuoi occhi.  
Ho già fatto la doccia e sono a letto con addosso solo la biancheria intima.  
Tu parli, parli, parli a raffica mentre ti spogli. Ti togli le scarpe, i calzini poi i pantaloni e la maglietta ed io già mi sto scaldando. Mi schiocchi un bacio a stampo e ti togli reggiseno e slip. Vai saltellando verso il bagno e il tuo culo pazzesco mi incendia il basso ventre. Non so se resisterò che tu finisca la doccia.  
Miracolosamente ci riesco e quanto torni in camera ovviamente nuda io faccio finta di dormire. Tu ti sdrai al mio fianco sotto le lenzuola.  
“Ci sposiamo fra pochi giorni e tu dormi ? Mi dici brontolando.  
L’attimo dopo ti sto letteralmente divorando. Stavolta sorridi.


	19. Addio al nubilato

CAPITOLO 18

Addio al nubilato

Stasera ci sarà l’addio al nubilato. Sono un po’ preoccupata, spero che le nostre amiche non abbiano organizzato niente di esagerato e compromettente. Bridget è già arrivata insieme ai tuoi cugini e ad altre ragazze che non conosco. Abbiamo deciso di fare festa insieme, ma avremo ognuno la sua torta con la ballerina personale. Non ero d’accordo con questa cosa, sono in ansia. So quanto tu sia gelosa e ho paura che possa succedere qualcosa ora che manca poco al matrimonio.  
La festa è iniziata già da un po’ e sembra che tutti si stiano divertendo alla grande, anche tu. La musica mi spacca le orecchie mentre tutti i presenti si scatenano in attesa dell’arrivo delle torte. Tu stai ballando con le tue amiche ed io mi diverto a guardarti, riesci anche a trascinarmi in pista, ma io preferisco di più guardare te. Quando ti vedo muoverti così sinuosa ti trovo irresistibile e mi accendo come sempre. Non sai quanto vorrei essere sola con te in questo momento invece di trovarmi in questa sala piena per la maggior parte di donne impazzite e mezze ubriache.  
Mio malgrado siamo arrivate al momento della famigerata torta. Ci sediamo ognuna di fronte alla sua ed ecco che si apre mentre scendono delle stelle filanti e dei coriandoli dorati.  
Le due ballerine escono dalla torta tra fischi e acclamazioni, si avvicinano ed iniziano a ballare intorno a noi due in modo, molto, molto provocante. La mia ha un aspetto familiare, ma subito con la maschera non la identifico. Quando mi sale a cavalcioni e mi sbatte le tette sulla faccia riconosco la verve e quello sguardo birichino.  
“Amber sei tu ?”  
Lei ride felicissima, deve essere ubriaca fradicia. Il suo costumino succinto farebbe venire pensieri sconci anche a un santo e quando si rende conto che l’ho riconosciuta succede il patatrac. Si toglie la maschera, mi si avventa addosso e mi bacia sulla bocca, sembra quasi una ventosa.  
Ti vedo con la coda dell’occhio che ti alzi immediatamente mentre io cerco di scollarmi Amber di dosso, ma è peggio di un polipo.  
Ti avvicini mentre io cerco di spostare la faccia e allontanare una Amber impazzita.  
Quando tu la prendi per staccarla da me Amber si alza, si gira, ti guarda ed ora bacia te nello stesso modo in cui ha baciato me. Si avventa sulle tue bellissime labbra mentre scoppio a ridere per l’assurdità della scena. Tu non sai come fare a liberarti. Ti vedo boccheggiare. Mi chiedi aiuto, ma io esito un attimo di troppo e vedo Amber che ti arpiona con le mani sulle chiappe. Adesso basta però, questa cosa non è che mi vada più di tanto. Mi avvicino e proviamo in tre a staccarti da lei. A quel punto Amber si avventa sulle labbra di chiunque le capiti a tiro. Ora è il turno di Bridget che ad un certo punto ci prova gusto e ricambia l’effusione. Vuoi vedere che stanotte nasce una nuova coppia ?  
Ti avvicini a me, ma non mi dici niente. Scoppiamo tutte a ridere e a guardare una Amber completamente andata e una Bridget sulla buona strada e parecchio compiaciuta dalle sue attenzioni.  
“Dici che si mettono insieme ?” Ti chiedo.  
“Non so cosa dire, non pensavo che a Bridget piacessero le donne, ma d’altronde nemmeno a me piacevano prima di conoscerti e non mi piacciono nemmeno adesso.”  
“Che stai cercando di dirmi ?” Dico imbronciata.  
“Che non amo le donne, io amo solo te. Le altre non esistono.”  
“Spero che non esistano nemmeno gli altri. ” Ti chiedo attendendo conferma.  
“Esisti solo tu. Da quando ti ho conosciuta e per tutto il resto della vita io amerò sempre e solo te.”  
Mi baci e sento le tue mani accarezzarmi i fianchi come fai quando hai voglia di fare l’amore.  
“Anch’io ho voglia tesoro, ma come facciamo qui fra tutte queste donne impazzite ? Anche tua madre e Luisa stanno ballando come matte, non immaginavo che Luisa fosse così scatenata.”  
“Mentre loro sono impegnate a divertirsi, che ne dici di accompagnarmi in bagno ?”  
Vedo un guizzo perverso nel tuo sguardo e ti accontento con piacere.  
Il bagno della sala è pieno così ne cerchiamo un altro che fortunatamente è libero. Entriamo e chiudiamo la porta. Tu ti avventi su di me e mi apri la camicia così velocemente che quasi mi strappi i bottoni. Inizi a baciarmi e a farmi di tutto, non riesco a contenerti, sei fuori di te, probabilmente hai bevuto parecchio anche tu, come al solito. Restiamo chiuse lì forse un po’ troppo a lungo e quando ci siamo sfogate abbastanza ci calmiamo e scoppiamo a ridere mentre ci baciamo ancora. Ti amo così tanto.  
Ci sistemiamo meglio che possiamo, hai il viso in fiamme e le labbra gonfie dal vigore dei baci. Sei più bella e sensuale che mai, ricomincerei a divorarti, ma dobbiamo andare. Facciamo un respiro profondo ed apriamo la porta del bagno. Nello stesso istante una cascata di stelle filanti e coriandoli ci scendono addosso.  
Bridget che urla “Si amore …….. Sun di più …… più veloce …..sì amore. Suuun”  
Io divento viola mentre tu ti nascondi la faccia con le mani.  
“Dov’è mamma ?” Chiedi.  
“E’ di là non ti preoccupare. Abbiamo distratto le due mamme quando ci siamo accorte che eravate scappate via. Ce la volevate fare eh ?”  
Ridiamo ma siamo paonazze dalla vergogna.  
“Tutta invidia.” Dico io e Bridget lo conferma.  
“Chi vuol venire nel bagno con me ?” Urla e Amber non se lo fa ripetere due volte.  
Entrano nel bagno e chiudono a chiave. Dopo un po’ sentiamo Bridget che comincia a gridare “Siii Suuun … Sunshine … più veloce … Ahaaaaa … sì ancora così.”  
Tu torni ad arrossire, ma quando in bagno entra tua madre tutte ammutoliscono e si dileguano, io mi nascondo dietro la porta mentre lei ti si avvicina.  
“Ma chi c’è nel bagno ?”  
“Niente mamma, è uno stupido scherzo.”  
Poi riconosce la voce di Bridget.  
“Ma questa è Bry, perché chiama in quel modo Sun ? C’è la tua fidanzata lì dentro e tu stai qui senza fare niente ?”  
“Sono qui signora.” Mi sposto da dietro la porta.  
“Ah … sei lì. Allora chi c’è dentro il bagno ?”  
Tu la prendi sotto braccio e la porti via.  
“Niente mamma è solo uno stupido scherzo te l’ho detto.” Ripeti con espressione terrorizzata.  
“Ma ho sentito Bridget.” Insiste e quasi vorrebbe tornare indietro.  
“Sì mamma, ci sono Bry e Amber.”  
“Non mi dirai che stanno … ”  
“Dai mamma andiamo.”  
“Quella ragazza è terribile, dovrò parlare con la madre. Per fortuna che tu non sei così.”  
Tu mi guardi mentre rido sotto i baffi.  
Hai ventisette anni, ma in questo momento sembri una quindicenne beccata dalla madre sul più bello.  
Torniamo in sala e tu ti affretti a cambiare argomento e a voler fare il brindisi.  
Che casino questa serata, non mi sono mai divertita tanto.  
Per prima lo fanno fare a te.  
“Dai Kay fai un brindisi in onore della tua futura moglie.”  
Sollevi il bicchiere di spumante rigorosamente italiano e cominci.  
“Questo brindisi è per te amore mio. Ci abbiamo messo un bel po’ di tempo a capire che siamo nate per stare insieme, ma alla fine ci siamo riuscite. Siamo ad un passo dalla nostra unione ed io non vedo l’ora di essere tua per tutto il resto della vita. Non vedo l’ora di diventare la signora Kayleen Skyler Cooper e di avere una nidiata di bambini. Ti amo Sun, con tutto il cuore.”  
“Ehi Sunny, com’è la storia dei marmocchi ?” Interviene Amber mentre gli faccio la linguaccia, intanto le ragazze ti applaudono e alziamo i calici scolandoli. Ne prendiamo ancora e mi spingono accanto a te.  
“Dai scrittrice dei miei stivali, facci sentire come parli bene.” Dice Amber.  
Schiarisco la voce e raccolgo un po’ le idee.  
“Kay, questa sera è una delle più belle della mia vita. Non ricordo di aver mai trascorso una serata spensierata e divertente come questa insieme a te amore e alle persone a cui vogliamo bene, a parte Bridget.” Tutte ridono.  
“Ehi Skyler, cosa vorresti dire scusa. Se non fosse per me.” Impreca con la voce impastata dalla sbronza.  
“Scherzavo Bry.”  
Torno a guardarti negli occhi e ti prendo la mano.  
“Mia dolcissima Kay tu lo sai quanto ti amo vero ? Sei tutto per me sei la mia anima gemella, il mio unico amore, sei il mio futuro, la mia speranza di felicità. Tu sei l’unica che conosce tutto di me e continua ad amarmi, hai accettato i miei tanti difetti, i dubbi, le paure. Con te mi sento al sicuro, mi sento invincibile e sono felice per la prima volta nella vita. Farei di tutto per te e più di ogni altra cosa al mondo desidero la tua felicità. Sono tua amore nell’anima e nel corpo, brindiamo al nostro amore a ad un futuro sempre insieme con una nidiata di bambini.”  
Sollevo il calice e ti bacio la mano mentre tu ti avvicini e mi baci le labbra.  
Tutte tornano ad applaudire e tu mi abbracci e mi stringi forte. Stai piangendo.  
Mentre mi stringi vedo tua madre asciugarsi le lacrime, forse davvero è avvenuto un piccolo miracolo stasera.  
Festeggiamo ancora fino alle tre del mattino, poi le più anziane devono tornare a casa perché non ce la fanno più e tutte ci ritiriamo.  
Tu sei completamente fuori di testa come anche Bridget, Amber e qualche altra tua amica che ancora non conosco bene.  
Torniamo a casa nostra e offriamo ospitalità a tutti, la nostra casetta diventa un campo profughi. Noi ci ritiriamo in mansarda e nessuna vuol dormire sul divano perché non vogliono correre il rischio si sentirci ansimare e gemere.  
Sei in imbarazzo soprattutto davanti a tua madre che non batte ciglio.  
“Di cosa ti vergogni.” Ti dico. “Credi che non sappia che facciamo l’amore ?”  
“Lo so, ma è mamma.”  
Scoppio a ridere. Facciamo la doccia insieme per far prima, ma in realtà ci mettiamo il doppio perché ovviamente ne approfittiamo per farci un po’ di coccole ma sei così terrorizzata che ti senta tua madre che cerchi di trattenerti.  
Ci infiliamo sotto le coperte e ci addormentiamo abbracciate come sempre. Sono felice, immensamente felice. Vorrei che questi momenti non finissero mai. Ormai mancano cinque giorni e saremo sposate e non vedo l’ora. Ho sempre pensato che se mai mi fossi sposata sarei stata terrorizzata, invece non sono mai stata più felice di così e addirittura impaziente di diventare tua moglie e di iniziare la nostra vita insieme, di creare una vera famiglia tutta nostra.  
Il mattino successivo come d’abitudine mi sveglio presto e si sente un silenzio di tomba. Solo Luisa è già in piedi, tutti gli altri stanno dormendo. I tuoi genitori, le ragazze, tutti in coma.  
Saluto Luisa con un bacio sulla guancia.  
“Ti vedo felice piccola. Lo sono anch’io. Ieri sera mi sono divertita proprio tanto. La mamma di Kay è molto simpatica sai ?”  
“Davvero ? Credevo che fosse un tipo tosto, la figlia sembra terrorizzata di fare brutte figure davanti a lei.”  
“Lorna le vuole molto bene credimi.” Dice Luisa riprendendo a sfaccendare.  
“Sicuramente, non lo metto in dubbio. Avete fatto amicizia ?”  
“Sì, ci si parla bene.”  
“Con Lorna ? Stai parlando della stessa persona che conosco io ?” Chiedo incredula  
“Sun, non essere maleducata. L’hai invitata prima per farti conoscere, ma devi imparare anche a conoscere lei.” Risponde lei fermandosi e riprendendomi con un’occhiataccia.  
“Mi basta conoscere sua figlia.”  
“Proprio per questo. E’ la donna che ha partorito la tua futura moglie, ti rendi conto che senza di lei non avresti avuto Kay ?” Insiste.  
“Hai ragione, ci proverò.”  
“Fra pochi giorni diventerà tua suocera, dovrete stabilire un buon rapporto, per amore di Kay devi mettercela tutta.”  
“Va bene mammina, mi comporterò bene.”  
Luisa sorride e mi fa l’occhiolino.  
“A proposito cos’è successo ieri sera nel bagno ?” Chiede facendo finta di niente.  
Sento le guance prendermi fuoco.  
“Solo uno scherzo.” Dico imbarazzata.  
“Scherzo ?”  
“Meglio non approfondire credimi.” Cerco di tagliare corto.  
“Che avete combinato voi due ?”  
“Niente, niente.”  
“Vedete di resistere almeno davanti a Lorna.” Prosegue Luisa continuando a riprendermi.  
“Anche tu hai paura di lei ?”  
“No, ma voglio che Kay non abbia problemi.”  
“Sua figlia che fa l’amore con me dovrebbe essere un problema per Lorna ?”  
“Sun, per favore. Non intendevo quello, ma non nel bagno di una discoteca.”  
“Va bene, lo faremo solo in camera nostra fin quando ci sarà lei.”  
Luisa mi guarda male mentre sono io che le faccio l’occhiolino stavolta.  
“Non perdere tempo in chiacchiere, guarda che se vuoi che sia tutto pronto e in ordine per il giorno fatidico c’è molto lavoro da fare ancora.” Dice rimproverandomi.  
“Lo so, vado a sistemare il giardino.”  
“E poi c’è da andare a comprare le tovaglie per le tavolate, da tagliare l’erba del prato accanto al gazebo, fare la spesa, pulire i bagni, sistemare le stanze …”  
“Ehi, ehi … calma. Una cosa per volta o non arriverò alla fine della giornata. Devo restare in forma altrimenti chi la sente la mia futura moglie.”  
“Ma vattene scema.” Impreca Luisa prima di cacciarmi a spintoni.  
“E la colazione ?”  
“La sto preparando, ti chiamo fra un po’.”  
“Ho tanta fame.”  
“Lo so, ma non puoi esagerare o non ti entrerà più il vestito da sposa.”  
“Ehi … mica mi sono ingrassata e poi con tutto il lavoro che c’è da fare fino a quel giorno penso che perderò diversi chili.”  
“Chi è che perde chili ?” Sento la tua voce e il mio cuore perde un battito.  
Mi giro e sei perfetta, anche appena sveglia. Tu non sei normale, sei davvero una divinità. Per alcuni istanti mi perdo a guardarti sognante finché mi risvegli dal torpore del momento baciandomi sulle labbra.  
“Buongiorno amore.” Dici ed io mi sciolgo. Dio mio che sdolcinata sono diventata, sono proprio innamorata persa. Ogni volta che ti guardo mi sento mancare. Ancora mi chiedo come tu abbia fatto a innamorarti di me, alla fortuna di averti incontrata e alla gioia che mi regali anche solo con un sorriso o un bacio.  
“Ehi, mi senti ?” Dici passandomi una mano davanti agli occhi.  
“Come fai ad essere sempre così bella ?” Ti chiedo con occhi sognanti.  
“E’ merito tuo.”  
“Davvero ?”  
“E’ la tua vicinanza che mi rende più bella.”  
Mi avvicino e ti accarezzo i fianchi.  
“Ehi biondina, non dimenticare il giardino. Le smancerie lasciale per stanotte.”  
Luisa ci sorprende con queste parole mentre tu ti offri di aiutarmi.  
“Allora stiamo fresche. Ho capito, mi toccherà farlo a me.” Dice scocciata.  
“Dai Luisa, chi ha detto che non lo farò.”  
“Capirai, le piccioncine che invece di tubare puliscono le aiuole e tagliano l’erba ? Sarà, non ci credo tanto.”  
Usciamo e per non dargliela vinta cominciamo davvero a riordinare l’esterno della casa. Dovrà essere tutto perfetto.  
“Per stasera sarò distrutta.” Dico mentre ti do una pacca sul popo’.  
“Conserva un po’ di energie. Ho comprato una cosa da mostrarti.” Dici ammiccando.  
“Cosa ?” Dico interessata.  
“E’ una sorpresa.”  
Mi fai l’occhiolino ed io mi infiammo come sempre, ma l’arrivo delle ragazze spegne i bollori.  
“Ehi piccioncine, smettetela con queste smancerie, cominciate a fare schifo.” Interviene Amber.  
“Ma dai, sono innamorate, concedigli questi momenti di dolcezza prematrimoniale. Quando saranno sposate e con figli si malediranno tutti i giorni.” Prosegue Bridget sbadigliando.  
“Ah … grazie.” Dico io mentre tu la colpisci scherzosamente sul braccio.  
Tra risate e schiamazzi tutti si sono svegliati e cominciano ad aiutarci in giardino anche se noi insistiamo che si accomodino nel salone per la colazione.  
La giornata passa velocemente mentre i lavori procedono alacremente. Nonostante la fatica sono felice come non lo sono mai stata prima ed ogni volta che ti guardo mi sento così fortunata che non mi pare vero che sia tutto reale.  
Non vedo l’ora che arrivi sabato.

I giorni passano e ormai è tutto pronto, domani ci sposiamo. Ammetto di essere molto emozionata, ancora non riesco a crederci. Ogni tanto mi fermo a guardarti e ti vedo così felice che mi scoppia il cuore di gioia.  
Ieri è arrivato anche tuo fratello, quando vi siete abbracciati ti brillavano gli occhi, si vede che siete molto uniti, avete scherzato a lungo e lui si è divertito a prenderti in giro.  
“Quando ti dicevo che il top sono le bionde dalle bocce prosperose non credevo mi prendessi così sul serio.”  
Tu sei arrossita e hai sbirciato tua madre preoccupata mentre Spencer continuava a spanzarsi dalle risate. Dopo averlo rincorso vi siete abbracciati e ho provato per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo una grande nostalgia per mia sorella Lauren. Anche noi scherzavamo insieme, giocavamo e spesso litigavamo, ma ci siamo sempre volute un gran bene. Ci hanno divise e nessuno mi ha più cercato, avrei dovuto farlo io ? Forse avrei davvero dovuto cercare i miei fratelli ? Non lo so, ma ora non posso permettermi di essere triste, ho altro a cui pensare.  
Spencer è davvero un fratello meraviglioso. Oltre ad essere un gran bel ragazzo è stato l’unico che ci ha accettato senza fare il minimo commento. Ha accolto subito la tua decisione, si è limitato solo a chiederti se sei felice.  
Stasera faremo una bella cena in famiglia e dopo ahimè dovremo separarci, la notte prima delle nozze non possiamo stare insieme anche se io non sono affatto d’accordo. Non so come farò stanotte senza di te, non chiuderò occhio. Mi mancherai terribilmente, non tanto perché non potremo fare l’amore, ma perché ormai ho bisogno di sentirti accanto a me, ho bisogno del calore del tuo corpo accanto al mio per dormire in pace e non fare incubi. Tu non lo sai, ma da quando siamo tornate insieme ogni notte prima di addormentarmi mi perdo a guardarti e a sognare ad occhi aperti. Sei così bella, mi soffermo ad ammirare i tuoi splendidi capelli sparsi sul cuscino, la linea delicata del tuo nasino, quelle lunghe ciglia e poi quelle labbra, Dio mio quanto mi piacciono. Ho sempre voglia di baciarle, di sentirne la morbidezza, il calore, il sapore dolce. Quando ho memorizzato per bene i lineamenti del tuo viso mi assopisco e mi concentro su di te sperando di sognarti davvero. Non sempre mi riesce, ma a volte sei anche nei miei sogni.  
Stanotte non staremo insieme e prima di salutarti ho voglia di farti una sorpresa, ho pensato a qualcosa che potrebbe renderti felice e sorprenderti. Bridget e Amber si sono offerte di collaborare.  
La cena è quasi terminata, siamo noi della famiglia ed è una gioia per me constatare quanto questa si sia allargata. E’ stupendo vedere Lucia e Luigino così contenti insieme a Giovanni. Che dire poi dei tuoi, con Jeff e Spencer si è creata sintonia fin dal principio e con Lorna devo ammettere che stiamo cercando di instaurare un rapporto di accettazione reciproca, tanto ormai non possiamo fare altrimenti. Forse non è poi tutto quel mostro che immaginavo.  
Giacomo è sempre più presente. All’inizio ero in pensiero, temevo che lo avrei fatto soffrire durante i preparativi del mio matrimonio con te, ma mi ha rassicurato ed ora è davvero un sollievo vederlo così felice e sereno in mezzo a tutte queste donne. Amber lo tampina continuamente e stanno andando avanti a battute e sottintesi, sono un vero spasso insieme. Stasera è arrivato anche James, alla fine ce l’ha fatta ad essere presente e per noi è stata una gioia riabbracciarlo. Quando ha saputo che ci saremmo sposate e lo abbiamo invitato ha fatto di tutto per trovare il tempo di venire, è ancora il dolce ragazzone di sempre.  
Mentre sto riflettendo sulla fortuna e la gioia di questi ultimi giorni vedo avvicinarsi Bridget e Amber pronte a collaborare alla sorpresa che abbiamo preparato per te.  
Ci spostiamo verso l’angolo Karaoke e Bry prende le chitarre e me ne passa una. Amber accende la tastiera elettrica mentre tu ci guardi sorpresa.  
“Avete intenzione di cantare ragazze ?” Chiedi alla tua amica.  
“Non canteremo noi, ma la tua futura moglie.”  
Tutti si siedono davanti al piccolo palco, tu ovviamente in prima fila.  
Amber si posiziona dietro la tastiera mentre Bry ed io ci sediamo davanti.  
Mi sistemo sullo sgabello, controllo che la chitarra sia accordata e finalmente alzo lo sguardo. Sei visibilmente emozionata, forse più di me che me la sto facendo sotto.  
Amber parte con la tastiera e già dalle prime note riconosci una delle tue canzoni preferite “A thousand years”. Inizio a cantare e già vedo i tuoi occhi riempirsi di lacrime, probabilmente non te lo aspettavi. Proseguo mettendoci tutto l’amore che provo per te e con la mia voce, che modestamente non è proprio niente male, continuo lasciandoti senza parole.  
Mentre accarezzo con le dita le corde della chitarra tu continui a guardarmi in lacrime e alcuni dei nostri ospiti stanno ballando guancia a guancia.  
Non stacchiamo i nostri sguardi fino all’ultima frase, all’ultima nota suonata.  
Ti alzi e vieni verso di me, per alcuni secondi rimani a fissarmi mentre mi alzo anch’io e poso la chitarra poi finalmente reagisci e mi abbracci stringendomi forte. Dopo un iniziale momento di commozione tutti applaudono mentre mi baci e stavolta non hai paura nemmeno di tua madre.  
Ricambio l’abbraccio con intensità mentre le solite Bridget e Amber fischiano e ci invitano a tornare in noi.  
“Ehi ragazze, datevi una calmata che stanotte dovete dormire separate.”  
Ci allontaniamo leggermente e tu ancora piangi.  
“Grazie amore, sei stata bravissima, non sapevo che sapessi cantare così bene, hai una voce bellissima, da ora in poi dovrai cantare per me ogni volta che te lo chiederò.”  
“Spero non quando ci sono i clienti o li faremo scappare tutti.” “Voglio che canti anche domani al banchetto di nozze. Sceglieremo la canzone adatta e tu la canterai per noi.”  
Sorrido mentre continui ad abbracciarmi e sei tutta elettrizzata, come se avessi scoperto chissà cosa. Cominci a rivolgerti a tutti dicendo quanto io sia stata brava e quanto tu sia fortunata a sposare una donna come me. Mi si scalda il cuore a vederti così contenta e così innamorata. Finalmente credo di aver trovato la persona capace di amarmi per tutto il resto della vita, sei tu.  
Continuiamo a far festa fino a tardi e i più giovani si divertono col karaoke. Alla fine riusciamo a convincere a cantare anche Lorna e Luisa, serata da ricordare.  
Al momento di andare a dormire io ti seguo in mansarda, ma tua madre ci blocca davanti alla porta.  
“Sun, tu dormi al piano di sotto.”  
“Volevo solo prendere il pigiama.”  
“Quale pigiama ?” Mi chiede mentre arrossisco.  
Tu alzi le spalle in segno di resa.  
“Lorna, ci conceda almeno cinque minuti per augurarci la buona notte.”  
“Solo cinque minuti.”  
Ci permette di entrare, ma lei resta in corridoio mentre io chiudo la porta.  
“Accidenti, tua madre è un vero mastino.” Ti dico sottovoce.  
“Ti ho sentita.” Udiamo da fuori la porta.  
Ci guardiamo sconcertate. Se ho solo pochi minuti non voglio perdere tempo. Mi avvicino e ti bacio. Anche tu non ti tiri indietro e mi ricambi subito con molto trasporto.  
Ci divoriamo l’un l’altra fin quando tua madre minaccia di entrare e ci separiamo.  
“Ti amo Kay. Ti rendi conto che domani a quest’ora saremo finalmente sposate ? Promettimi che ci ameremo per tutto il resto della vita e che anche se litigheremo la notte prima di andare a dormire faremo sempre la pace.”  
“E tu promettimi che mi amerai anche quando sarò una vecchietta e non avrò più la pelle fresca e giovane come ora.”  
Ti bacio ancora fin quando entra tua madre e mi costringe a uscire.  
Ti sorrido e ti mando un bacio. Ridi anche tu e quando sto per chiudere la porta mi corri dietro e mi dai un bacio a stampo prima di lasciarmi andare definitivamente.  
“Ragazze, voi due non siete normali. Kay, mica deve andare in guerra, si tratta solo di una notte, dovete dormire separate per una notte.”  
La porta si chiude e sento le parole che dici a tua madre.  
“Non chiuderò occhio senza di lei.”  
Anche tu non riesci a dormire senza di me. Ormai ci siamo abituate ognuna alla vicinanza dell’altra. Mi basta il calore del tuo corpo al mio fianco per sentirmi al sicuro. Allungare una mano e sentirti accanto a me, sentire la morbidezza della tua pelle, il tepore e il piacere del contatto. Da domani inizierà la nostra vera vita insieme, sei come un sogno meraviglioso. Chiudo gli occhi e ti vedo mentre scherzi con le ragazze, come in un film al rallentatore, come quel giorno in cui ci conoscemmo. Sorridi, scuoti la testa muovendo fluentemente i tuoi splendidi capelli e sento già il loro profumo, la morbidezza. Ti vedo anche se non sei con me, ti immagino come eri solo fino a pochi minuti fa, ma il tuo ricordo non mi basta. Vorrei rientrare in camera nostra, ma quando tua madre esce e mi trova ancora qui mi guarda in un modo che è più chiaro di mille parole.  
“Me ne vado subito.”  
“Devo mettere un materasso davanti alla porta e fare la guardia ?”  
Sorridiamo tutte e due.  
“Non è necessario, vado in camera mia. Buonanotte Lorna.”  
“Buonanotte Sun, cerca di riposare, domani sarà una giornata intensa.”  
Mi volto stupita verso di lei, mentre incrocia le braccia al petto e aspetta che me ne vada.  
Rido ancora e la saluto con la mano. Che tipo ostinato.  
Scendo al piano di sotto e mi dirigo in quella che sarà la mia stanza solo per questa notte perché da domani tornerò in mansarda come tua moglie e sempre da domani ovunque tu debba andare io ti seguirò e tu seguirai me. Cercheremo di non separarci mai anche quando tu dovrai girare film o andare ad eventi. Più che altro dovrò essere io a seguire te, ma va bene purché si rimanga insieme.  
Ora mi metto a letto, ma sarà dura riuscire a dormire.  
Mi sdraio e tento di chiudere gli occhi, mi giro e rigiro, ma niente. Mi alzo e scendo in cucina dove decido di farmi una camomilla. Luisa sente dei rumori e mi raggiunge.  
“Tesoro, che succede ? Non ti senti bene ?”  
“Non riesco a dormire, scusa se ti ho svegliata. Stavo per farmi una camomilla.”  
“Dai siediti, te la preparo io. Sei nervosa ?”  
“Non riesco a chiudere occhio senza Kay.”  
“Certo che voi due siete incredibili. Vorrei che vi amaste sempre come ora, sarei la donna più felice del mondo se riusciste ad essere sempre così unite.”  
“Non hai tanta fiducia in noi.” Le chiedo.  
“No, al contrario. Non ho mai visto nessuno amarsi come voi due. Quando siete insieme siete perfette. Ricorda Sun, il matrimonio è una promessa seria e importante. Dovrai fare di tutto per mantenerla anche se fosse Kay a sbagliare. Dovrai lottare per il vostro amore e per lei, non ti dovrai mai arrendere, è troppo bello quello che avete.”  
“Ce la metteremo tutta Luisa, ormai siamo grandicelle e abbiamo imparato dai nostri errori.”  
“Ne sono felice, conto su di voi e spero che da qui a un paio d’anni vogliate allargare la famiglia.”  
“Vuoi diventare nonna ?”  
Luisa mi guarda e sorride.  
“Lo sai, non ho potuto avere figli, ma tu … tu sei la figlia che avrei sempre voluto. Mi hai dato un sacco di grattacapi, ma anche le soddisfazioni più grandi. Ti voglio bene piccola mia.”  
Ho le lacrime agli occhi quando mi avvicino a lei e l’abbraccio.  
“Anche io ti voglio bene Luisa, tu sei la mia mamma.”  
Ci stringiamo e piangiamo in silenzio.  
“Cos’hai Luisa, ti vedo pensierosa.”  
“Niente figurati. Non voglio rattristarti.”  
“A cosa stai pensando ?”  
“Non è niente, te lo ripeto.”  
“Ti stai chiedendo come mai non abbia cercato nessuno della mia famiglia ?”  
Lei mi guarda stupita, poi sorride anche se amaramente.  
“Sì, era proprio a questo che stavo pensando. Il matrimonio è una cosa importante, come mai non hai voluto nessuno dei tuoi ? Almeno le tue sorelle e il tuo fratellino. Loro non hanno colpa di quello che è successo.”  
“Non mi hanno mai cercato, su internet sarei facilmente rintracciabile.”  
“Come vuoi piccola, non voglio rovinarti questo giorno. Sicuramente hai ragione tu e poi hai tutto il tempo per rintracciarli anche più avanti.”  
“Tu li avresti cercati ?”  
“Non lo so Sun, non hai mai parlato tanto di loro, ma se non te la sei sentita avrai avuto le tue ragioni ed io le rispetto. Sei una ragazza molto matura, mi fido di te.”  
“Ho sofferto molto a causa loro, non me la sono sentita. Anche se forse …”  
“Non devi dirmi niente, non ora. Anzi scusami davvero tanto, non volevo rattristarti proprio stanotte.”  
“Sono stata io a tirare fuori l’argomento, non devi scusarti di niente. Sei tu la mia mamma e per ora va bene così. Quando me la sentirò tornerò a cercarli, ma non adesso.”  
Restiamo in silenzio per un po’ poi Luisa mi fa la camomilla e la beviamo insieme. Non accenna più niente, anzi la vedo desolata per aver affrontato questo argomento proprio adesso, ma non è colpa sua se ora sono triste. Erano giorni che pensavo a loro, ma adesso non voglio rovinarmi questo momento. Affronterò la mia famiglia quando mi sentirò pronta a farlo.  
Torno a letto alle due del mattino, ma continuo a non chiudere occhio, quando mi addormento è quasi l’alba.


	20. Fiori d'arancio e schizzi di sangue

CAPITOLO 19

FIORI D’ARANCIO  
E SCHIZZI DI SANGUE

“Sunny sveglia … dai ti devi preparare, sveglia. Guarda che se sei nuda io sto per entrare. Copriti con le lenzuola o ti salto addosso e ti tolgo la verginità il giorno del tuo matrimonio.”  
“Amber piantala. Entra pure.”  
Amber, Bridget e Luisa entrano nella mia stanza con un sacco di oggetti in mano. Luisa ha un phon e una trousse per il trucco, Bridget ha il bouquet da sposa appena ritirato dal fioraio che è arrivato per andare al lago ad infiocchettare l’isolotto. Amber tiene in mano una bottiglia di spumante.  
“Vuoi ubriacarmi Amber ?” Chiedo.  
“Questa è per me, devo alleggerire la tensione.”   
“Tu ? E io allora ?”  
“Voi due piccioncine siete così innamorate che non avete motivo di essere tese.”  
“E tu per cosa lo sei ?”  
“Perché ho perso la testa per un uomo affascinante che non mi guarda nemmeno.”  
“Guarda che è un Don Giovanni, avresti dei seri problemi a tenerlo a bada.”  
“E chi vuole tenerlo a bada, mi basta solo scopare con lui.”  
“Dai non esagerare. Ricordati che oggi Kay ed io ci sposiamo e ...”  
“Non ti preoccupare sorella, non farò cavolate.”  
“Sarebbe la prima volta.”  
“Lo sai che ti voglio bene, se non ti avesse sposato Kay lo avrei fatto io.”  
“Ma smettila.”  
Lei diventa seria.  
“Non sto scherzando stavolta. Kay è una donna fortunata, sei speciale Sun.”  
Luisa, Bridget ed io ci blocchiamo e la guardiamo incredule.  
“Che avete tanto da guardare, anche io ho i miei sentimenti e siccome non potrò mai avere te allora devo trovare qualcun altro. Bry ?”  
“Non guardare me, io devo truccare la sposa.”  
“Vedi Sun, non posso fare altro che bere … per dimenticare.”  
“Non ci provare, tu mi dovrai accompagnare in una canzone e ti voglio sobria. Se ti comporti bene potresti fare colpo su qualcuno. Magari finisci la giornata in compagnia.”  
Riesco a convincerla e dopo aver fatto la doccia aiuta Luisa a collaborare nella mia vestizione.  
Il mio abito da sposa modello sottoveste ovviamente bianco è stato un colpo di fulmine come con te. Appena l’ho visto ho capito che era quello giusto per me, semplice ed elegante che risalta il mio fisico e il mio decolté con del pizzo sulla schiena e una scollatura vertiginosa. Voglio vedere se sarai gelosa anche il giorno del nostro matrimonio quando gli uomini guarderanno i miei seni.  
Luisa e Bridget mi stanno sistemando i capelli mentre Amber dà gli ordini e ogni tanto beve un sorso di spumante, per l’ora del matrimonio sarà ubriaca.  
Chissà a che punto sei tu. Io sono quasi pronta, il trucco e i capelli sono perfetti, mi basta indossare il vestito. Sono le dieci, manca ancora un’ora, ma io devo partire prima. Antonio mi porterà col calessino poi verrà a prendere te mentre io ti aspetterò all’altare dopo che mi avrà accompagnata Giacomo.  
Sono in fibrillazione, ho il cuore a mille, le mani sudate e sono felice, immensamente felice soprattutto perché fra poco ti vedrò con l’abito da sposa. Non vedo l’ora.  
Luisa è emozionata quanto me ed ora che io sono pronta lei, Bridget e Amber si truccano e si sistemano fra loro. Con te ci sono tua madre e le tue cugine.  
Alle dieci e trenta siamo tutte e quattro pronte.   
Scendo le scale e sento che di sopra le tue cugine ridono e scherzano con te, ma non sento la tua voce. Mi manchi amore, ma presto ti vedrò e finalmente ci sposeremo.  
Sul vialetto d’ingresso c’è Antonio col calessino e Giacomo sta venendo verso di me.  
“Sei meravigliosa Skyler, credo che non riuscirò mai a dimenticare questa visione di te.”  
“Giacomo, non esagerare.”  
“Scusa, ma sei così bella che credo di sentirmi male.”  
Sorrido compiaciuta, è il solito galante.  
Mi accompagna al calesse dove ci attende Antonio vestito di tutto punto che mi guarda incredulo.  
“Signorina … signorina … è davvero molto bella …”  
“Grazie Antonio, ma quando imparerai a chiamarmi Sun.”  
Lui arrossisce mentre Giacomo mi aiuta a salire poi si siede accanto a me e tutti e tre ci dirigiamo al laghetto.  
La giornata è splendida, calda ma non troppo e in cielo non c’è una nuvola. Insomma è tutto perfetto.  
Giacomo sembra emozionato quanto me e devo ammettere che col suo tight è veramente affascinante.  
Giunti al laghetto scendo dal calessino e aspettiamo il tuo arrivo prima di attraversare la passerella. Quando un quarto d’ora dopo ti vedo sopraggiungere ci incamminiamo prima che tu scenda dal calesse e veda il mio abito. Ci incontreremo sul laghetto dove ci sposeremo.  
Al termine della passerella tuo fratello e Sandy tua cugina aprono le fronde del salice e mi fanno entrare sull’isolotto dove all’altare c’è il sindaco che ci aspetta.  
Giacomo ed io procediamo mentre ai lati gli invitati sono sistemati su delle panche. Ovviamente si sono alzati tutti appena ci hanno visti arrivare. Mentre percorriamo la navata, se vogliamo chiamare così il corridoio fra le panche, sento che dietro di noi sei arrivata anche tu. Quando ci fermiamo all’altare Giacomo fa un inchino e mi bacia la mano poi si accomoda sulla panca accanto alla mia testimone, Luisa in lacrime vicino a Sergio con gli occhi rossi. Dall’altra parte saluto Bridget chiedendomi come abbiano fatto lei e Luisa ad arrivare prima di me. Mando loro un bacio poi mi giro verso il corridoio dal quale mi stai per raggiungere e quando finalmente ti vedo al braccio di tuo padre il mio cuore perde più di un battito ed io resto senza fiato. Un angelo ammutolirebbe al tuo cospetto. Sei davvero una divinità, la donna più bella che io abbia mai visto. Il tuo abito bianco a sirena risalta la tua perfetta silhouette. Ti fascia come una seconda pelle fino al ginocchio per poi aprirsi fino ai piedi con delle splendide lavorazioni di pizzo. non ha le spalline ma il velo che scende sulle tue spalle e davanti al tuo viso. I tuoi capelli sono sciolti ma tirati sulla tempia sinistra dove ti hanno fatto un’acconciatura con dei fiori che richiamano il vestito. Sei stupenda, meravigliosa, non ho davvero parole. Emani come un alone di luce, una specie di aura che non mi permette di vedere nessun altro che te come se in questo isolotto ci fossimo solo noi due. Quando sei arrivata al mio fianco ti sorrido, all’inizio non riesco nemmeno a muovermi, poi finalmente torno in me e alzo il velo che copre il tuo splendido viso. Dio come sei bella amore mio, ti bacerei subito, ma devo trattenermi.  
“Sei splendida Kay, una visione.” Ti dico racimolando tutto il fiato che mi rimane.  
“Anche tu amore sei bellissima. Hai una scollatura vertiginosa, come farò ad arrivare a stanotte proprio non lo so.” Mi dici sottovoce avvicinandoti leggermente, rischiando di farmi perdere il controllo.  
“L’ho fatto apposta, volevo che arrivassi alla notte di nozze più arrapata possibile.” Ti rispondo sempre sottovoce.  
Torniamo serie mentre ci adoriamo con gli occhi.  
“Ragazze, un attimo di attenzione. Anche se non sono tanto bello ora dovete guardare me, poi dopo la cerimonia potrete fare quello che vorrete.” Dice il sindaco sorridendo.  
Gli ospiti ridono mentre il mio cuore scoppia nel petto al pensiero che fra poco sarai mia moglie.  
“Oggi 26 giugno 2021 avanti a me Roberto Landolfi quale ufficiale di stato civile sono personalmente comparse la signorina Sunshine Skyler e la signorina Kayleen Cooper alla presenza dei testimoni al fine di costituire mediante la presente dichiarazione, l’unione civile tra di loro.  
Ora procedo alla lettura degli articoli n. 143, 144 e 147 che riguardano i doveri coniugali …”  
Mentre il sindaco legge gli articoli ed io non capisco nemmeno una parola di quello che dice mi volto leggermente verso di te e ti guardo con occhi sognanti. Tu senti il mio sguardo e fai lo stesso dandomi un’occhiataccia e facendomi notare che devo tornare a guardare il sindaco, ma quell’uomo è brutto e noioso ed io invece voglio guardare te che sei meravigliosa e fra pochi minuti sarai mia per sempre anche davanti alla legge.  
Con la bocca ti sussurro impercettibilmente che ti amo e tu che mi guardavi male ora sorridi e hai i miei stessi occhi a cuoricino. Leggo il tuo labiale mentre mi dici che mi ami anche tu.  
Il sindaco ha quasi finito di leggere gli articoli quanto torno a fissarlo.  
“Ora ragazze siamo arrivati al momento delle promesse. Vuoi tu Sunshine Skyler unirti civilmente in matrimonio alla qui presente Kayleen Cooper ?” Mi chiede il sindaco.  
Mi giro verso di te e ti prendo le mani fra le mie. Gli occhi mi si stanno riempiendo di lacrime, tu le stringi e vedo che tenti di trattenerti per non farmi scoppiare a piangere proprio ora.   
“Una persona dal grande cuore ci ha insegnato che l’amore non vive di parole né può essere spiegato a parole proprio come il mio per te. E’ così grande e immenso che non riesco a quantificarlo né a spiegare quello che provo, so solo che oggi in questo luogo magico io ti prendo per sposa e ti prometto solennemente che ti accompagnerò lungo il nostro viaggio restando costantemente al tuo fianco, che ti sarò fedele sempre nella gioia e nel dolore, in salute e in malattia, per amarti e onorarti tutti i giorni della mia vita. Kayleen con questo anello io ti sposo.”  
Bacio la fede e te la infilo al dito mentre alzo lo sguardo e ti vedo commossa.  
Mi guardi intensamente e mi fai tremare. Prego di riuscire a resistere senza scoppiare in singhiozzi. Mi sto trattenendo, ma non so se ce la farò.  
Il sindaco continua col rito.  
“Vuoi tu Kayleen Cooper unirti civilmente in matrimonio alla qui presente Sunshine Skyler ?”  
“Ti amo Sunshine, con tutto il cuore e con tutta l’anima, sei tutto il mio mondo, tutto ciò che desidero di più, sei il premio più prezioso, il mio film più bello e oggi in questo luogo magico io ti prendo per sposa e ti prometto solennemente che ti accompagnerò lungo il nostro viaggio restando costantemente al tuo fianco, che ti sarò fedele sempre nella gioia e nel dolore, in salute e in malattia, per amarti e onorarti tutti i giorni della mia vita. Sunshine con questo anello io ti sposo.” Baci la fede e me la infili al dito.  
Il sindaco ora procede col rito della sabbia che abbiamo scelto come rappresentazione del nostro amore. Davanti a noi c’è un banchetto con una grossa bottiglia di cristallo e tre vasetti più piccoli con sabbia di tre colori.  
Il sindaco prende il vasetto di cristallo con la sabbia di colore bianco, tu prendi il vasetto con la sabbia di colore verde ed io quello con la sabbia di colore azzurro.  
Il sindaco spiega il rito.  
“L'amore è la forza eterna della vita. L'amore è la forza che ci permette di affrontare la paura e l'incertezza con coraggio. Ma anche se condividerete la vita, non dimenticate di essere due persone distinte. Coltivate e affermate le vostre differenze. Amatevi l’un l’altra. Mantenetevi fedeli al vostro impegno. Insieme potrete ridere e piangere, essere in salute e in malattia, felici e arrabbiate, condividere e crescere. Crescere a volte insieme, a volte separatamente.  
A simboleggiare l'importanza dei singoli individui all'interno del matrimonio e l'unione di due vite in una sola entità, uniremo insieme 3 colori di sabbia.  
Cominciamo con uno strato di sabbia che simboleggia il fondamento del matrimonio.”  
Il sindaco versa la sua sabbia all’interno della bottiglia di cristallo con i nostri nomi scritti dentro il simbolo dell’infinito insieme alla data del matrimonio e ad una frase semplice, ma essenziale. “Insieme per sempre.”  
Il sindaco continua a spiegare il rito.  
“Poi versiamo i singoli colori, il verde di Kayleen” E tu versi parte della sabbia dal tuo vasetto. “ E il blu di Sunshine” Ora verso io. “Tutto quello che eravate, tutto quello che siete e tutto quello che potrete diventare. Questo simboleggia che il matrimonio si basa sulla forza degli individui. Ed ora uniamo i colori, a simboleggiare due vite unite insieme per sempre. I colori individuali non esisteranno più, ma saranno uniti insieme come una sola cosa. Proprio come questi granelli di sabbia non potranno mai essere separati così sarà il vostro matrimonio.”  
Ora versiamo tu ed io insieme ed i nostri colori si amalgamano e non potranno mai essere divisi.  
“Sunshine, Kayleen, con il potere conferitomi dallo Stato italiano vi dichiaro civilmente unite nel vincolo del matrimonio. Signore e signori ecco a voi le signore Sunshine e Kayleen Skyler Cooper. Ora potete baciarvi.”  
Sorridiamo felici, faccio un passo avanti e mi avvicino alle tue labbra con le mie. Gli ospiti applaudono. Tu alzi la mano e accarezzi la mia guancia mentre contraccambi il mio bacio. La nostra effusione è tenera e delicata, uno sfiorarsi delle nostre labbra appena accennato che via via si accende diventando più intenso e prolungato. Siamo sotto il salice, al centro dell’attenzione di tutti, ma in realtà siamo solo tu ed io, nella nostra bolla a baciarci il cuore ad occhi chiusi mentre l’universo assiste osservandoci dal di fuori. Vorrei che il tempo si fermasse qui, compagno silenzioso e partecipe di questo nostro amore così profondo e totalizzante, ma pochi istanti dopo si spezza l’attimo perché quelle due grandissime rompi bolle di Amber e Bridget iniziano a commentare a sproposito, come sempre.   
“Ehi ragazze non le consumate tutte quelle labbra, lasciatene un po’ per stanotte.”  
Ahimè ci stacchiamo dal bacio e continuando a sorridere, nonostante le disturbatrici, mi abbracci forte ed io contraccambio stringendoti a me e fulminando con lo sguardo una Amber in avanzato stato di ebbrezza.  
Ci voltiamo verso gli invitati che applaudono ancora ed iniziano a gettare in aria una quantità industriale di riso.  
Prima di tornare a casa per il banchetto decidiamo di farci delle foto sotto il salice. Le facciamo con tutti gli invitati in varie combinazioni poi restiamo solo noi due insieme al fotografo.  
Ci fa tante di quelle foto in tutte le pose possibili che ci vorrà una vita per scegliere le più belle.  
Quando ha terminato oltrepassiamo la passerella mano nella mano e Antonio ci aiuta a salire sul calessino per tornare a casa dove gli ospiti ci stanno attendendo.  
Al nostro arrivo tutti applaudono e ci bacchettano per il ritardo, sembrano avere fame.  
Ci gustiamo gli antipasti servendoci al buffet e gli invitati, per la maggior parte scozzesi, ne rimangono piacevolmente colpiti.   
Dopo l’aperitivo ci sediamo ai tavoli e iniziamo a consumare il nostro pranzo di nozze sempre secondo la tradizione italiana. Gli ospiti sembrano contenti, la comitiva è piuttosto allegra ed io sono così felice che credo si veda dai miei occhi costantemente a cuoricino. Ammirare il tuo splendido sorriso mi scalda il cuore in questa giornata praticamente perfetta. Per la prima volta nella mia vita sono immensamente felice. Non dimenticherò mai questi attimi, li imprimerò a fuoco nella mia mente. Mi fermo a contemplarti mentre stai degustando i tuoi ravioli al pesce in salsa di pinoli, stai sorridendo a Bridget che continua a provocarti con battute e doppi sensi. Mi piaci anche nel modo di mangiare, di tenere le posate, di sollevare fin troppo spesso il calice per brindare. Sei così elegante, aggraziata, il fiore più prezioso del mio giardino.  
Ti guardo sognante mentre continui a ridere e a discutere con le tue amiche.  
“Ma guardate la bionda come fissa la mogliettina, la sta divorando con gli occhi. Scommetto che non vede l’ora di metterle le mani addosso.” Interviene Amber già molto in là con i brindisi.  
“Smettila sorella, lo sai cosa dobbiamo fare dopo, non esagerare con l’alcol e con le cavolate che spari.”  
“Ehi smettila tu e tieni quei tuoi occhioni belli dentro le orbite. Trattieniti per stanotte che magari arrivi al momento saliente spompata e non ce la fai. Tua moglie è giovane e carina, non puoi permetterti di fare una figuraccia.”   
“Piantala Amber, stai calma e modera i brindisi, la festa è appena iniziata.”  
“Hai paura che stia male ?” Mi chiede interessata.  
“Ho paura che ci incasini la serata. Saresti capace di vomitarmi sul vestito.”  
Bridget scoppia a ridere mentre Amber mi fissa falsamente offesa.  
“Così mi uccidi sorella, ma come puoi pensare una cosa simile di me ?”  
“Perché lo hai quasi fatto all’addio al nubilato ricordi ?”  
“Ops, davvero ? Veramente non ricordo una mazza di quella sera.”  
Gli ospiti ridono, ma la cosa non fa demordere la nostra Amber dal continuare coi suoi precisi propositi.  
“Ma ricordo bene cos’avete combinato voi due in bagno in quell’incontro ravvicinato della terza topa.” Insiste.  
Tu sputi il vino che stavi bevendo mentre il tuo sguardo corre preoccupato verso tua madre che ci guarda con espressione indecifrabile. Luisa la distrae, ma non credo le sia sfuggito il sottinteso.  
“Io e te faremo i conti un giorno. Preparati Amber.” Termino io mentre la stronza se la ride.  
Il banchetto continua allegramente, ti sei ricomposta anche tu nonostante il rossore sulle tue guance non accenni a diminuire.  
“Ricorda che anche se è tua amica questa è l’ultima volta che la invitiamo a casa nostra.” Dici nascondendo la rabbia con un sorriso smagliante.  
“A casa nostra.” E’ la prima volta che lo dici e mi scoppia il cuore di gioia mentre me la rido anch’io sotto i baffi. Sei deliziosa quando ti arrabbi con gli altri.

Abbiamo già mangiato i primi quando le simpaticone della festa iniziano a romperci le scatole coi soliti scherzi matrimoniali, sempre secondo tradizione italiana, che per gli ospiti scozzesi è un piacevole diversivo, per noi un po’ meno. Quel gran briccone di Giacomo dovrà fare i conti con me.  
“Allora Sun, ora vediamo quanto conosci bene la tua bella mogliettina. Cominceremo con degli scherzi molto soft per arrivare a stanotte con qualcosa di più hot.” Interviene Amber.  
“Gli scherzi li fate solo a me o anche alla mia dolce metà ? Non mi sembra giusto accanirsi solo sulle bionde, è discriminante.”  
“Taci sorella. Ora ti benderò e dovrai baciare con la lingua cinque ragazze …”  
“Cosa ?” La tua voce che spicca tra tutte.  
“Volete farci divorziare subito ?” Continuo io.  
“Dai Kayleen è solo uno scherzo.” Interviene anche Bridget. “Solo qualche bacetto.”  
“Non ci pensare proprio a baciare qualcuna o te la faccio pagare.” Mi minacci appoggiando le mani sui fianchi e fissandomi indispettita. Sei davvero adorabile in questo momento.  
Lo sanno tutti che tu sei la più gelosa fra le due, lo stanno facendo apposta e tu ci caschi sempre.  
“Dai Kayleen, era solo una burla, ma aspettatevi comunque degli scherzi. Ora ridimensioniamo la cosa e procediamo col primo. Sun ora ti benderemo, una ad una dovrai toccare cinque nasini e dovrai riconoscere quello di Kay. Se sbaglierai sarai fustigata da tua moglie.”  
“Fustigata ?” Diciamo in coro.  
Ogni errore Kay ti dovrà colpire con questo frustino sul popò.  
Mi volto verso di te e ti chiedo di fare piano.  
“Già pensi di sbagliare ? Dovresti riconoscermi subito.”  
“E’ una parola riconoscerti dal naso.”  
“Ehi Amber e se invece del naso le facessimo toccare la …”  
“Ragazze, un po’ di contegno, ci sono anche dei bambini.” Interviene Luisa bloccando Bridget appena in tempo.  
“Scommetto che la riconoscerebbe meglio, hai ragione Bry.” Continua Amber spanzandosi dalle risate.  
Continuiamo ad intrattenerci fra portate, scherzi, schiamazzi, le provocazioni di Amber e Bry e baci, tanti baci. Questa è la parte che mi piace di più.  
Siamo tutti felici e allegri, perfino tua madre.  
Cominciamo così a duettare col karaoke e ci divertiamo a prendere in giro gli stonati. Luigino lo adora così cantiamo insieme parecchie canzoni fin quando ad un certo punto del pomeriggio chiamo sul palchetto le solite Amber e Bridget per accompagnarmi in una canzone che ho intenzione di dedicarti. Everything I do I do it for you di Bryan Adams. Prevedibile la tua reazione, mi salti al collo e mi baci per l’ennesima volta, la cantiamo anche insieme e mi stupisci con una interpretazione che mi toglie il respiro. C’è qualcosa che non sai fare ?  
Mi reciti delle bellissime poesie, io ti faccio vedere il filmato che ho preparato con le foto che ha portato tua madre e le nostre in cui siamo insieme. Non facciamo che coccolarci e baciarci.   
A Bridget e Amber si unisce anche Spencer che ora comincia a non poterne più delle nostre smancerie.  
La vittima preferita dei loro scherzi sono sempre io, non riesco a capire perché.  
Ci è toccato fare anche il cambio pannolino a due bambolotti. Io ho eseguito tutto in modo perfetto mentre tu non sei stata capace. Per penitenza ti volevano far mangiare la nutella del pannolino, ma ti sei rifiutata così ti hanno obbligato a cantare una canzone demenziale al karaoke e te la sei cavata anche con quella.  
Il pomeriggio continua così, all’insegna della gioia e dell’allegria. Vedo i nostri ospiti piuttosto allegri, forse l’atmosfera piacevole e il buon vino toscano stanno facendo il loro effetto, in parecchi hanno alzato il gomito soprattutto Luciano che si sta facendo avanti spudoratamente con tua cugina.   
Balliamo per il resto del pomeriggio, faccio un ballo perfino con Giacomo anche se tu non gradisci più di tanto. Ti rincuori quando lo vedi danzare anche con Amber.  
Siamo sedute al nostro tavolo, ti sto osservando. La tua attenzione è rivolta alle coppie che stanno ballando. Hai uno splendido sorriso sulle labbra e sembri serena, chissà se riuscirò a farti felice tutti i giorni della nostra vita come lo sei oggi.  
E’ da un po’ che ti fisso quando ti volti verso di me e mi sorridi ancora di più.  
“Che c’è amore, tutto bene ?” Mi chiedi.  
“Ti guardavo, sei così bella Kay.”  
“Anche tu lo sei Sun.”  
“Tu di più.”  
“Hai ragione, io sono molto più bella di te. Tu sei una racchia vecchietta di trentuno anni. Mi chiedo cosa ti abbia sposato a fare. Probabilmente stanotte ti addormenterai per la stanchezza invece di fare l’amore con la tua giovane mogliettina.”  
Socchiudo gli occhi e faccio un sorriso sornione.  
“Non mi addormenterò affatto, al contrario sarai tu a crollare, te lo garantisco.”  
“Non ci contare. Ho una grande resistenza anche se sembro gracilina.”  
“Cosa credi che ci sia in quel pacco che ci hanno regalato quelle due pazze.”  
“Non dirmi che non ci sei arrivata.”  
“Ammetto di essere curiosa, che ne dici, stanotte sarai abbastanza in forze per provare qualche giocattolino ?” Ti chiedo sussurrandoti all’orecchio.  
“Se ce la fai tu, io sarò sicuramente più in forma.”  
“Vuoi provocarmi ?”  
Sorridi e vedo una luce stupenda nei tuoi occhi, la stessa che credo di avere io nei miei. Sono perdutamente innamorata di te e credo che lo sia anche tu. Mi avvicino e ti do un bacio sulla guancia.  
“Ti amo.” Ti dico.  
Ti volti e hai un espressione diversa.  
“Io no.” Poi scoppi a ridere e mi baci sulle labbra.  
“Non vedo l’ora di poterti dimostrare il mio amore.” Mi sussurri e mi baci ancora.  
Stiamo amoreggiando come due ragazzine quando Giacomo ci interrompe.  
“Se poteste staccarvi per dieci secondi vorrei fare un brindisi.”  
“Già ragazze, fate proprio schifo sempre con le labbra appiccicate, ci farete venire una crisi ipoglicemica.” Continua Bry.  
“Va bene, abbiamo capito.” Concludo io.  
Giacomo alza il bicchiere pieno di spumante.  
“Sun, ci siamo conosciuti cinque anni fa e mi sei entrata subito nel cuore lo ammetto. Non è un segreto per nessuno che mi piaci, ma per una volta nella vita accetto la sconfitta Kayleen e mi ritiro di buon grado. Sei la mia migliore amica Skyler o meglio sei la mia unica amica donna, ma tu sei come ha detto tua moglie la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati. Le ho chiesto cosa ci trovasse in te e lei mi ha risposto semplicemente che sei speciale e aveva ragione. Skyler tu sei una donna speciale, sei forte, bella, sincera e tu Kayleen sei proprio fortunata, lo siete entrambe. Kayleen anche se ci conosciamo meno, so benissimo quanto vali, che splendida donna sei e quanto Skyler sia innamorata di te. Io mi auguro con tutto il cuore che voi due possiate essere immensamente felici per tutto il resto della vita proprio come lo siete oggi. Spero davvero che vi rimanga sempre quella luce negli occhi.”  
Alza di nuovo il bicchiere.  
“A voi ragazze.”  
Beviamo tutti mentre lo guardo colpita. Non mi aspettavo che provasse un affetto tanto sincero. Anche lui è il mio migliore amico.  
Lo ringrazio con un bel sorriso.  
“Ehi piccola, tutto bene ?” Ti chiedo.  
Tu sorridi, ma c’è un ombra nei tuoi occhi. Sei molto gelosa di lui, ma non devi temere.  
“Ti amo lo sai, amo solo te non ti preoccupare.” Ti dico e tu mi sorridi con un po’ di malinconia.  
“Ehi amici, ora è il mio turno.” Interviene Amber completamente ubriaca.  
“Prima di tutto dico a Giacomo che si è giocato la sua opportunità con me. Visto la dichiarazione che hai fatto a Sun ti puoi scordare la sottoscritta.”  
Tutti ridono pensando a uno scherzo in realtà Amber sta parlando sul serio.  
“Sun a quanto pare sono arrivata tardi anch’io, con Kay non c’è speranza, non credo che guarderai mai più nessuno come ora guardi lei. Sono un po’ invidiosa dico la verità, ma visto che tanto non ci posso fare niente non posso che augurarvi di essere felici per tutta la vita e di scopare ogni notte come farete in questa. La vita è troppo breve per sprecare anche solo un attimo.”  
Alza il bicchiere e tutti brindiamo. Tu non sembri molto convinta.  
“Ehi.” Interviene Bridget. “Ci sono anch’io mia adorata sorellina.”   
“Kaily, noi ci conosciamo da sempre. Ne abbiamo fatte di tutti i colori insieme. Ci siamo divertite, abbiamo litigato, ci siamo dette sempre tutto. Tu sai che ti voglio bene e te ne vorrò sempre, quando mi hai parlato di Sun era in un contesto che me l’aveva fatta odiare, ma poi l’ho conosciuta e mi sono dovuta ricredere. Siete entrambe speciali, avete qualcosa in più quando state insieme e vi auguro di tenervelo stretto. Cercate di comprendervi sempre, di capirvi, di amarvi oltre che come innamorate anche come amiche perché l’amicizia vera non muore mai. Kay, Sun vi auguro tanta felicità, con tutto il cuore. Che siate felici ed abbiate una nidiata di marmocchi.”  
Alziamo i bicchieri e brindiamo per l’ennesima volta.  
“Ora sarà il caso di rimboccare i calici.”Interviene Amber.  
“Tu l’hai rimboccato parecchio il tuo.” Le dico e lei mi fa la linguaccia.  
Mentre riprendiamo dell’altro spumante si alza anche Luisa e ne rimango stupita. E’ molto timida quindi non me lo aspettavo.  
“Sun, Kay non voglio farla tanto lunga. Sapete quanto vi voglio bene. L’unica cosa che vi chiedo e di prendervi cura l’una dell’altra. Amatevi, rispettatevi, non dite e non fate cose che se le dicesse o facesse l’altra vi farebbero soffrire. Pensateci bene prima di offendere mentre non abbiate mai timore di dimostrare tutto il vostro amore e ricordate che i gesti e i comportamenti valgono più di mille parole. L’amore e il rispetto sono fondamentali, non scordatelo mai.  
Che Dio vi benedica, vi mantenga in buona salute e vi aiuti a superare tutte le difficoltà. Vi vogliamo bene.”  
Ho le lacrime agli occhi e non posso fare a meno di alzarmi e abbracciare la mia mamma.  
Ci stringiamo e a noi ti unisci anche tu.  
Poi lasciandoci senza fiato si alza Lorna e qui ho un leggero mancamento. Ti vedo sbiancare.  
“Visto che è intervenuta Luisa non posso esimermi dal farlo anch’io.” Restiamo ferme pietrificate accanto al tavolo mentre tua madre prosegue.  
“Kay sei la mia bambina quindi è ovvio che desideri per te tutto il bene di questo mondo. Quando mi hai telefonato parlandomi di Sunshine ho creduto di morire. Tutto mi sarei aspettata tranne che mi dicessi di esserti innamorata di una donna.”  
Gli ospiti prima sorridenti ammutoliscono insieme a noi due.  
“Ti ho odiata Sun, l’ho fatto con tutte le mie forze. Credevo avessi plagiato la mia bambina, le avessi fatto il lavaggio del cervello. Quando ti ho conosciuta, quando sei venuta in Scozia per invitarci personalmente alle nozze mi sono in parte ricreduta, ma non ero ancora convinta. Pensavo che fossi una persona falsa. In questa settimana qui insieme a voi ho capito come sei, ma soprattutto ho capito quanto tu sia importante per mia figlia. Non l’ho mai vista così radiosa, felice, non l’ho mai vista tanto innamorata. All’inizio non volevo quasi accettarlo, poi ho cercato di guardarti con gli occhi di Kay. Certo non sono innamorata di te e mai lo sarò, ma tu la rendi felice e questo mi basta. Dovrai prenderti cura di lei come lo abbiamo fatto suo padre ed io. Te l’affidiamo. Per il resto la penso esattamente come Luisa. Le cose più importanti sono l’amore e il rispetto. Ora so che mia figlia avrà entrambe le cose e ne sono felice. Tuo padre, io e tuo fratello vi auguriamo ogni bene e saremo contenti se ci regalerete una nidiata di nipotini.”  
Restiamo alcuni secondi basite. Ho sentito bene o è stato solo l’effetto spumante ? Tu sei più sconcertata di me, ma che c’era nel cibo che ha mangiato ?  
L’abbracci forte e mentre ti stringe allunga la mano verso di me che mi avvicino e vi abbraccio entrambe. Oggi è avvenuto un vero miracolo, ma mi aspetto che arrivi una calamità da un momento all’altro.  
In realtà sta per arrivare la torta e torniamo al nostro tavolo, siamo felicissime dopo l’affetto che tutti ci hanno dimostrato, io in modo particolare che non ho mai avuto una giornata come questa in tutta la mia vita costellata solo di dolore e solitudine.  
Tu ti siedi mentre io resto in piedi e richiamo un attimo l’attenzione.  
“Visto che voi siete stati così gentili con noi io vorrei dire cosa sto provando in questo preciso istante. Credo, anzi no, sono certa che questo sia il più bel giorno della mia vita. Ho sposato la donna che amo, con lei inizierà un viaggio che spero ci porti molto lontano. Sogno di restarle accanto per tutta la vita, di amarla e rispettarla e di avere una nidiata di marmocchi, se sarai d’accordo anche tu amore.”  
Tu fai un sorriso, hai le lacrime agli occhi e non riesci a dire niente.  
“La mia vita non è stata facile, ho vissuto momenti molto dolorosi, ma ora sembra che la ruota stia girando e la felicità stia prendendo il posto della sofferenza. Sono felice Kay, come mai prima d’ora, di stare con te, di stare con voi tutti che siete qui a gioire insieme a noi. Siete le persone più importanti, dal primo all’ultimo, le più importanti nella mia esistenza e vi ringrazio di averci dato questa gioia oggi. Vi chiedo di poter condividere ancora momenti come questo, di restarci accanto, di festeggiare ancora con noi, magari ad un compleanno o alla nascita dei nostri figli. Vi ringraziamo con tutto il cuore per questa giornata e per l’onore che ci avete concesso di condividere la nostra felicità. Vi vogliamo bene, voi tutti siete la nostra famiglia.”  
Poi mi giro verso di te.  
“Ti amo Kay, ti amerò sempre.”  
Ti alzi e ti avvicini a me dandomi un soffice bacio poi ti rivolgi agli invitati e sorridi.  
Dopo averti detto ciò che provo il mio sguardo viene catturato da un puntino rosso sul tuo petto.  
Tutto accade in un attimo. Il tempo si ferma come il mio respiro. Sento gli schiamazzi dei nostri ospiti, le chiacchiere, le risate. Il tempo riparte al rallentatore. Ti guardo mentre tu stai sorridendo. Sei bella amore mio, sei tutto per me ed io non posso perderti, né oggi né mai. Mi lascio guidare dall’istinto e ti spingo via e nel farlo perdo l’equilibrio e mi porto in avanti. Sento un rumore secco, come un petardo e poi un dolore atroce al petto, mi manca l’aria, non riesco più a respirare.  
Percepisco delle urla, tu sei caduta ed io addosso a te mentre il mio vestito diventa rosso, sento qualcosa di caldo colarmi addosso, hai il viso pieno di schizzi rossi come vernice, rossi come sangue, il mio. Ci guardiamo negli occhi ed io faccio in tempo a dire soltanto poche parole.  
“Sarò sempre con te.”  
Poi diventa tutto nero.


	21. Addio

CAPITOLO 20

ADDIO

POV KAYLEEN

Non abbiamo avuto nemmeno un giorno per essere felici insieme, non c’è stato concesso nemmeno quello, il nostro amore era così bello, non meritavamo qualcosa di meglio ?  
Le ore successive al tuo ferimento le viviamo come in un incubo.  
Sento ancora le urla dei nostri ospiti. Mia madre che corre verso di me e mi si getta addosso. Vede il sangue sul mio vestito, ma è il tuo, amore mio.  
All’inizio non riusciamo a capire cosa sia successo. Il tuo petto gronda di sangue, hai perso i sensi poco dopo che sei stata colpita, hai fatto in tempo a dire solo quelle poche parole poi più niente.  
Gli ospiti scappano dalle tavolate, Giacomo li fa nascondere in casa poi rovescia dei tavoli e li posiziona tra noi e la direzione del proiettile. Si è accorto subito che sei stata colpita da un colpo di fucile ed ora sta cercando di metterci al sicuro. Prende il cellulare e chiama il 118 e i carabinieri. Luisa corre subito verso di noi, io ti tengo fra le braccia mentre Giacomo le dice di premere un tovagliolo sulla ferita in attesa che arrivi l’ambulanza. La nostra casa è fuori città, ci vorrà un po’, ma Giacomo spiega bene cos’è successo e chiede del sangue per una trasfusione, si è reso subito conto di quanto tu ne stai perdendo.  
Continuo a chiamarti, a pregare che ti risvegli e a piangere disperatamente.  
Sei fra le mie braccia, così pallida, non dai segni di vita ed io non posso fare niente per aiutarti.  
Ti bacio i capelli, ti stringo col terrore che se ti succedesse qualcosa non lo potrei più fare. Caccio questi pensieri, ma ogni volta che vedo tutto il sangue che imbratta il tuo vestito e il mio e quello che ha impregnato il tovagliolo che Luisa tiene premuto sul tuo petto penso che nessuno può riuscire a sopravvivere a tutto questo. Una parte di me cerca di trattenerti continuando a parlare, mentre l’altra ...  
Un quarto d’ora dopo arriva l’ambulanza, mi fanno allontanare e ci chiedono cos’è successo. Giacomo spiega loro l’accaduto ed io cerco di capire la gravità della situazione dai loro discorsi. Parlano fra loro mentre stanno arrivando i carabinieri. E’ Giacomo ad occuparsi di tutto mentre io osservo il dottore del pronto intervento che parla sottovoce con l’infermiere dopo aver controllato i tuoi parametri vitali, e’ molto preoccupato, lo capisco dalla sua espressione e dalle parole che dice.  
“Il cuore non si sente quasi più, ha perso molto sangue prendi subito la sacca di 0 negativo.”  
Ti mettono sulla barella mentre continuo a chiedere come stai, ma nessuno mi dice niente.  
Ti sistemano dentro l’ambulanza e non mi fanno salire. Sergio e Luisa mi trascinano verso la loro auto e partiamo insieme a mamma.  
Seguiamo il mezzo del pronto soccorso. Sergio cerca di stargli dietro, ma va troppo veloce. Lo raggiungiamo una decina di minuti dopo che sei arrivata tu. Cerco di avere informazioni ma mi dicono solo che ti hanno portata in sala medici e successivamente in sala operatoria dove ci dirigiamo mentre la gente mi guarda quasi impaurita. Ho ancora il vestito da sposa sporco del tuo sangue e mi fermo qui davanti alla porta della stanza in cui dottori e infermiere stanno cercando di salvarti la vita. Non riesco a ragionare, non voglio pensare a cosa potrebbe succedere e rimango quasi inebetita col cuore spezzato e l’anima dilaniata dal dolore.  
Qualcuno ti ha sparato, perché amore, perché siamo così sfortunate da arrivare sempre ad un passo dalla felicità per poi perderla di nuovo ?  
“Non mi lasciare Sun, ti prego resta con me, non puoi andartene ora che stavamo per farcela. Ho bisogno di te amore, da sola non ce la farò.”  
Sono ferma davanti alla sala operatoria ormai da due ore insieme alla mamma, Luisa, Sergio e Giacomo. Mezz’ora fa sono arrivate anche Bridget e Amber insieme a mio fratello, mi hanno portato qualcosa da indossare, non potevo restare col vestito da sposa imbrattato di sangue.  
In bagno mi faccio aiutare per cambiarmi, non ho più la forza nemmeno di muovermi, lascio fare alle ragazze che si prendono cura di me, mi lavano le mani, il viso schizzato, mentre continuo a piangere disperata e a chiedere a tutti se ce la farai. Mi sembra di stare impazzendo, se mi lasci io morirò, non ce la farò stavolta. Sei la parte migliore di me, sei diventata tutta la mia vita.  
Torniamo davanti alla sala operatoria e mi siedo di nuovo vicino alla mamma che mi tiene stretta mentre aspettiamo. Luisa di fianco a noi continua a piangere in silenzio, vuole farsi vedere forte, ma non ce la fa, ti ama troppo anche lei. Perfino Giacomo è sconvolto, lo vedo dai suoi occhi rossi e dalla disperazione che vi leggo.  
Ci fissiamo per alcuni secondi, mi sorride lievemente come a volermi incoraggiare e solo ora mi rendo conto quanto sia grande il suo amore per te. Sono sempre stata gelosa di chiunque ti si avvicinasse, avevo paura di perderti. Quando mi hai raccontato del tuo matrimonio con lui non c’ho creduto, poi per un attimo, vedendovi così belli insieme ci sono quasi cascata. Pensarti sposata con lui è stato un colpo durissimo. Lo so quanto tu gli sia legata, lui è il tuo migliore amico, ma per Giacomo non è lo stesso. Lo guardo mentre sta seduto coi gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia e la testa fra le mani. E’ disperato. Ti ama così tanto da sopportare il nostro matrimonio, ma non la tua assenza. Se tu … se … credo che soffrirebbe quanto me.  
Lo osservo e non vedo l’uomo d’affari che si è costruito tutto da solo, ma un uomo disperato che attende come me che esca un dottore a dirci che sei fuori pericolo.  
Aspettiamo in trepidante attesa come il condannato sul patibolo che attende l’operato del boia. Ho paura, per la prima volta nella mia vita ho veramente tanta paura, ancora di più quando alzo gli occhi e vedo i suoi, terrorizzati quanto i miei.  
Come si fa a vivere senza una donna come te accanto, sia come moglie che come amica. Tu sei straordinaria, davvero insostituibile.  
Hai sofferto molto Sun, di un dolore che non riesco nemmeno ad immaginare anche se c’ho provato, ma sei riuscita a restare la più tenera e dolce delle persone. Non ti sei indurita e sei ancora capace di amare con tutta l’anima e di farti amare. Tutti ti vogliono bene. In questo corridoio siamo in tre ad essere innamorati di te. Amber è stretta a Bridget, anche se tenta di nasconderlo lo vedo che continua a piangere, Luisa e Sergio ti considerano come una figlia e sono disperati e Bridget che mi conosce da sempre credo ti voglia bene tanto quanto ne vuole a me. Hai un grande dono Sun, il tuo sguardo limpido e pulito è capace di conquistare il più duro dei cuori. Ed io che avevo avuto il più grande dei privilegi conoscendoti e facendoti innamorare ora sto rischiando di perderti. Se dovesse davvero succedere credo che morirei insieme a te … ma ora non ci voglio pensare. Andrà tutto bene e tu presto ti rimetterai e cominceremo la nostra vita insieme. Non ci lasceremo più, mai più.  
Cerco di farmi coraggio, ma quando abbasso gli occhi ancora su Giacomo e leggo la sua disperazione non posso fare a meno di capire che stiamo davvero rischiando di perdere il tesoro più prezioso.  
Sun ti prego non mi lasciare amore, non te ne andare. Devi resistere, devi tornare da me.  
Un’infermiera esce dalla sala operatoria distraendomi dai miei pensieri, ma poco dopo rientra con una sacca di sangue e senza dire una sola parola.  
Dopo quattro lunghe, terribili ed esasperanti ore, finalmente esce un dottore. Si sta togliendo la mascherina dal volto e lo vedo subito dall’espressione e dai suoi occhi. Non ho il coraggio di chiedere niente, non ce la faccio.  
Luisa scoppia a piangere insieme a Sergio, Bridget e Amber si abbracciano singhiozzando mentre mio fratello tenta di consolarle, Giacomo è inebetito, mamma mi stringe mentre io non riesco a dire o fare niente. Sono pietrificata mentre il chirurgo davanti a me mi dice poche semplici e terribili parole.  
“Abbiamo provato di tutto, ma il suo cuore non ha retto. Il proiettile gli è passato vicino, ha perso troppo sangue. Mi dispiace signora.”  
“Mi dispiace signora. Abbiamo provato di tutto.”  
“Mi dispiace signora. Il proiettile è passato troppo vicino al cuore.”  
“Mi dispiace signora … mi dispiace … mi dispiace.”  
Queste parole si disperdono nell’aria, nella mia mente che esplode insieme al mio cuore ormai a pezzi. Fisso Giacomo di fronte a me che si avvicina con le lacrime agli occhi. Mi manca il respiro, non riesco più a vedere bene, improvvisamente non ho più forze e sto per cadere. Le forti braccia di Giacomo mi trattengono mentre intravvedo mia madre che muove le labbra, ma non la sento più, se ora morissi potrei riunirmi a te.  
Quando mi riprendo mamma è ancora accanto a me. Sono sdraiata su un letto. Cerco di alzarmi ma qualcosa mi tira sul braccio.  
“Ferma Kaily, tesoro. Hai una flebo. Resta sdraiata.”  
“Dimmi che è stato tutto un incubo mamma, dimmi che Sun è viva e sta bene.”  
I suoi occhi si riempiono di lacrime e resta immobile senza rispondermi.  
“Voglio morire, fatemi morire.” Le lacrime scivolano ai lati del mio viso mentre resto sdraiata.  
“Non dire così piccola mia. Ce la faremo amore, siamo qui con te. Non ti lasceremo mai sola, ci siamo noi.”  
“Ma io voglio lei, io voglio Sun e lei mi hai lasciata il giorno delle nostre nozze. Non può essere vero, non ci credo.” Grido senza nemmeno rendermene conto.  
“Calmati Kay.”  
“Chi le ha sparato, voglio sapere chi è stato, lo voglio qui, voglio fargliela pagare.” E comincio a spingere via mia madre per alzarmi dal letto.  
“Kay che dici, calmati tesoro.”  
Vedo Luisa allontanarsi e tornare dopo qualche minuto insieme ad un’infermiera.  
Inserisce qualcosa nella flebo con una siringa e poco dopo sento le palpebre diventare pesanti e ho bisogno di chiuderle, di dormire. Sono stanca, terribilmente stanca, spezzata, finita. Torno a sdraiarmi.  
Come farò amore mio senza di te, non può essere vero, non ci credo.  
Mi addormento.  
Nemmeno nei sogni riesco a trovare pace, sei sempre nei miei pensieri, sempre, continuamente. Solo per un breve oblio la mia mente si spegne per poi ridestarsi più disperata di prima. Sei il mio primo pensiero, non appena apro gli occhi penso subito a te, a te che eri tutta la mia vita, che mi avevi fatto innamorare come una ragazzina, che mi avevi rapito il cuore e mi avevi reso la donna più felice del mondo. Penso al nostro incontro, a quanto eri impacciata quel giorno, alla formichina sul tuo naso, allo sbaffo di terra sulla tua fronte, ai capelli spettinati, al sorriso sincero, alle guance arrossate quando mi avvicinavo. E’ stata la settimana più bella della mia vita anche se al terzo giorno mi hai chiesto di andarmene, ti avevo fatto innamorare ed eri terrorizzata. Lo ero anch’io, ma non potevo andarmene, non potevo lasciarti andare, allontanarmi da te. Ci conoscevamo da poche ore e già avevi invaso e catturato il mio cuore. Quando mi hai cacciato via e mi sono ritrovata sola su quell’aereo di ritorno a Los Angeles mi sono sentita persa per la prima volta nella mia vita. Ricordo ancora i pianti al telefono con Bridget. L’ho assillata talmente tanto che è venuta da te e ti ha riportato a me. E’ stato il gesto più bello che Bry abbia mai fatto per me. Non lo scorderò mai, ci siamo sposate grazie a lei, sono stata felice grazie a lei, ma ora …. ora. Non è possibile che tu mi abbia lasciata sola, che non sia più vicino a me. Non posso pensare di trascorrere una vita intera senza di te, senza vedere più il tuo sorriso, sentire le tue dita accarezzare la mia pelle, il calore del tuo corpo la mattina quando ci risvegliamo strette l’una all’altra, nude dopo una notte d’amore. Non ci credo, non è possibile, non riesco a staccarmi da te, come se fossi ancora viva, come se fossi ancora qui. Sento la tua presenza, ti sento accanto a me e non voglio, non posso lasciarti andare, ma non mi basta sentirti, voglio toccarti, voglio stare ancora con te. Non riesco a stare ferma in questo letto, non ne posso più.  
Cerco di alzarmi, ma mia madre mi trattiene. Tento di spingerla via e ricomincio a piangere disperatamente. Mi sembra di soffocare, di impazzire. Sto urlando, me ne rendo conto solo ora e arriva ancora l’infermiera che mi inietta qualcosa nella flebo e di nuovo tornano le tenebre, spero di non sognare più niente. Vorrei solo poterti raggiungere.  
Mi addormento di nuovo. Di nuovo i sogni tornano a tormentarmi, quegli stessi sogni che a volte bramavo, ora li detesto. Sento la tua voce che mi chiama, vorrei raggiungerti, ho bisogno di vederti anche sul tuo letto di morte.  
Mi sveglio di soprassalto ed è notte fonda, mamma è addormentate sulla poltrona accanto al mio letto. Comincio a rigirarmi e ho sempre la tua immagine davanti agli occhi. Le lacrime scendono sul mio viso senza nemmeno che me ne accorga. Mi sento soffocare, sarai il tormento della mia vita, la tua mancanza finirà per farmi impazzire. Come si fa a sopravvivere all’altra parte di sé ? E ripenso ancora all’amore che abbiamo condiviso, al tuo respiro sulla mia pelle, ai tuoi abbracci, ai baci dolci e innocenti e a quelli appassionati che ci scambiavamo per ore. Ero così felice di addormentarmi fra le tue braccia e risvegliarmi stretta a te. Mi piacevi anche quando mi prendevi in giro, quando facevi la dura e ti fingevi spietata per poi scioglierti in un abbraccio. Non riuscivi a tenermi il broncio, finivi sempre per soccombere alle mie carezze e ai miei baci. Ti lamentavi e brontolavi perché non riuscivi a resistere a stare lontana dalle mie labbra. Anche se litigavamo alla fine cedevi sempre, mi bastava farti un sorriso o una carezza. Ci amavamo così tanto, era tutto così bello. Se solo esistesse un modo per tornare indietro nel tempo cercherei di salvarti anche a costo della mia vita. Ricomincio a singhiozzare, ma non voglio svegliare mamma e Luisa.  
Mi alzo senza fare rumore ed esco dalla stanza. Mi asciugo gli occhi e mi avvio lungo il corridoio.  
Non riesco ancora a credere che non sei più vicino a me, che non potrò vedere più i tuoi occhi, la loro bellezza, quella dolcezza infinita con la quale mi guardavi. Non potrò più stringere le tue mani, sentirne la morbidezza e il calore, la presa a volte delicata altre così salda.  
Mi mancherai da morire Sun.  
Non ricordo nemmeno come ho fatto ad uscire dall’ospedale, ma mi ritrovo nel giardino che lo circonda e mi fermo su una panchina. E’ notte fonda, l’aria calda, il frinire monotono dei grilli mi culla mentre resto seduta dondolandomi avanti e indietro con lo sguardo fisso a guardare un punto imprecisato davanti a me, in mezzo a cespugli di lavanda, ma non vedo niente altro che te. Tu che mi sorridi, che mi chiami, che mi tendi le mani e mi chiedi di seguirti. Rivedo i nostri momenti insieme, noi due che parliamo, che scherziamo, che litighiamo, che siamo abbracciate sotto al nostro salice, noi due che facciamo l’amore, tu che mi fissi adorante e mi sussurri parole d’amore, io che ti accarezzo il viso e di guardo in quel cielo azzurro che sono i tuoi occhi. Tu che continui a sorridere mentre io scoppio a piangere e mi ripeti che resterai sempre con me, che non mi lascerai mai e invece te ne sei andata, mi hai abbandonata qui da sola.  
Dio come farò a vivere senza di te amore mio.  
Scoppio a singhiozzare mentre alcune persone in lontananza percorrono il viale che porta ai reparti.  
Vorrei scappare, sparire dalla faccia della terra. Vorrei sapere dove sei e raggiungerti per passare tutta l’eternità insieme a te, ma poi ripenso alla mamma e alla mia famiglia.  
Sto impazzendo, non so più che fare, che pensare.  
Sto per alzarmi e correre via quando sento accanto a me una presenza. Una mano si appoggia sulla mia spalla.  
“Kayleen … si sente bene ? La prego mi segua. Qualcuno vuole vederla.”  
Una giovane donna con una divisa da infermiera mi guarda con un espressione seria e mi tende la mano.  
Non credo di capire cosa voglia da me. Chi può volermi vedere a questa ora della notte e soprattutto in queste circostanze. Non voglio vedere nessuno.  
“Mi lasci stare, per favore se ne vada.” La supplico, ma lei insiste e mi costringe a rimettermi in piedi.  
“Mi creda è una cosa importante. Venga con me.”  
Insisto che mi lasci in pace, ma lei è più ostinata di me e finisco per assecondarla.  
Torniamo dentro all’ospedale anche se non vorrei. Il tuo corpo senza vita è qui da qualche parte ed io non posso accettarlo, non lo farò mai. E quando ti penso sola in qualche stanza buia e al freddo scoppio di nuovo a piangere. L’infermiera si ferma ed io mi aggrappo a lei come se la conoscessi da una vita. Lei rimane sulle sue, probabilmente si sente in imbarazzo, ma io non riesco quasi a reggermi in piedi.  
Anche se con difficoltà dopo alcuni istanti torno a seguirla per i lunghi corridoi.  
“Dove mi sta portando ? Chi vuole vedermi ?”  
“Per fortuna che l’ho trovata. Quando non l’ho vista nel suo letto ho temuto che fosse scappata via.”  
“Non riuscivo a dormire e … e …” Ricomincio a piangere.  
“La prego Kayleen si calmi.” Mi dice un po’ troppo freddamente.  
“Ma lei ha idea di quello che mi è successo ? Oggi è morta mia moglie, si rende conto ?”  
Quasi grido e la guardo dritta negli occhi.  
“So benissimo quello che le è capitato due giorni fa.”  
“Sono passati due giorni ?” Chiedo stupita.  
“Era fuori di sé e le hanno dato dei calmanti che l’hanno fatta dormire per un paio di giorni. Ora però deve calmarsi. Mi creda, la persona che vuole incontrarla potrebbe aiutarla molto. Per favore si fidi me.”  
Mi porge un fazzolettino di carta ed io lo prendo asciugando le mie lacrime. Lei mi fa un lieve sorriso a cui non rispondo. Sono arrabbiata, stanca, sfinita, a pezzi e questa vuole farmi incontrare una persona che potrebbe aiutarmi ? Nessuno può fare più niente per me.  
Arriviamo all’ascensore e scendiamo nei sotterranei dell’ospedale. Continuo a seguirla lungo un corridoio dietro l’altro fino ad arrivare ad una porta che mi chiede di aprire guardandosi intorno circospetta. Non riesco a capire dove mi abbia portata, si sente puzza di chiuso e non si vede una persona in giro.  
“Mi scusi, ma costa sta succedendo ?” Le chiedo.  
“La prego entri. Vedrà un’altra porta, dovrà aprila e lì troverà la persona che l’aspetta.”  
Fa un sorriso di circostanza e mi dice che aspetterà qui fuori.  
La stanza in cui entro è buia, accendo la luce ed in effetti mi ritrovo davanti ad un’altra porta.  
Mi avvicino e apro anche quella. Stavolta la luce è accesa anche se bassa. Vedo un paravento davanti a me e mi fermo un attimo prima di oltrepassarlo.  
Faccio un passo avanti e ho paura, sento una strana agitazione, sta per accadere qualcosa.  
Un altro passo col respiro in affanno, mi si appanna la vista, ma riesco ugualmente a fare il terzo e mi sporgo dal paravento.  
“Oh mio Dio.”


	22. Come la fenice

IN QUESTO CAPITOLO VENGONO AFFRONTATE TEMATICHE MOLTO DELICATE E ANCHE MOMENTI DI VIOLENZA. SI CONSIGLIA LA LETTURA AD UN PUBBLICO ADULTO E NON IMPRESSIONABILE.

CAPITOLO 21

Come la fenice

Sono sbigottita quando incontro i tuoi splendidi occhi azzurri puntati nei miei e poi di nuovo il tuo sorriso. Il tuo volto si illumina. Dio quanto sei bella anche se sembri stanca, sei spettinata e pallida. Ma sei vera o sto solo sognando ?  
“Kaily.” Dici e mi tendi la mano.  
Sono senza parole e letteralmente pietrificata, non credo ai miei occhi.  
“S ... Sun …?” Dico con un filo di voce.  
“Vieni piccola.” Mi sorridi e mi inviti ad avvicinarmi.  
Non riesco ancora a muovermi, se sto davvero sognando non svegliatemi.  
Finalmente riesco a fare il primo passo, il secondo poi ti raggiungo, prendo il tuo viso fra le mie mani, voglio capire se sei davvero qui davanti a me, se sei viva, calda. Se sei ancora mia. Quando mi rendo conto di percepire il tuo calore mi sembra di impazzire dalla gioia e ti bacio dappertutto.  
Rido, piango, ti accarezzo, ti bacio la fronte, gli occhi, le labbra, le tue bellissime e calde labbra che ormai pensavo non avrei più potuto baciare, sento il calore del tuo respiro e il sapore delle tue lacrime. Dio mio le tue labbra sono calde, sono calde. Sei viva e sei qui accanto a me mentre sto tremando e ho il cuore in gola.  
“Amore, ma cos’è successo. Mi avevano detto che …” Dico mentre ti stringo.  
Tu emetti un lamento e subito mi fermo.  
“Sono ferita amore, ma puoi continuare a baciarmi quanto vuoi.”  
“Non ti hanno colpita vicino al cuore ? Il dottore ….”  
“Ha mentito, ha dovuto farlo. Il proiettile mi ha perforato il polmone. Niente di così grave.”  
Rido e ti bacio ancora, stavolta con meno impeto, ma le mie labbra approfondiscono la conoscenza mentre le nostre lingue si cercano come sono solite fare. Quasi perdo il controllo, mi fermo quando tu ti lamenti ancora.  
“Scusa, ti ho fatto male. Ora però devi spiegarmi e devo correre a raccontarlo a tutti. Credevamo che fossi morta e ….”  
“Aspetta tesoro, non puoi dire a nessuno che sono viva.” E mi fermi afferrandomi la mano.  
“Cosa ? Sei pazza ?” Dico stupita.  
“No, non volevano che lo dicessi nemmeno a te, ma li ho praticamente obbligati.”  
“Di cosa stai parlando.”  
“Larry James e quella pazza della madre. Lo ha aiutato ad evadere ed ora mi cercano. Deve essere stato Larry a colpirmi, ma la cosa peggiore è che voleva uccidere te, voleva farmi del male facendone a te.”  
Dici e mi guardi con un espressione impaurita, sono confusa.  
“Quel Larry James ?” Ti domando ancora confusa dalle circostanze.  
“Mi hanno trovato ed hanno pensato bene di farmi soffrire colpendo te, ma la cosa non gli è riuscita per fortuna.”  
“Quindi ...?”  
“Quindi non possiamo dire niente, non puoi rivelare che sono viva nemmeno a Luisa o a tua madre, non devi dirlo a nessuno. L’FBI è sulle tracce di Larry, ma deve credere di avermi uccisa e che nessuno dubiti che si sia trattato di lui. Pensano che qualcuno lo stia aiutando. Fin quando non lo troveranno io dovrò restare nascosta e tu dovrai riprendere la tua vita come se fossi davvero morta.”  
“Non lo vuoi dire nemmeno a Luisa ? Quella donna sta patendo le pene dell’inferno credendo di averti perso. Ti rendi conto di quello che ho sofferto e che sta soffrendo lei ? Non ho mai provato un dolore simile in vita mia e non voglio che ….”  
“Kaily figurati se non comprendo la sua sofferenza. L’agente Walker non voleva nemmeno che lo dicessi a te, l’ho minacciato pur di farti arrivare quantomeno un messaggio, ma ha fatto una sola eccezione. L’infermiera che ti ha portata qui in realtà è un agente operativo. Si occupa di me, è la mia guardia del corpo.”  
“Quella stangona è la tua guardia del corpo ? Starai scherzando.”  
“Kay, non ricomincerai con la gelosia.”  
Sorrido e ti accarezzo il viso.  
“Avrai anche tu una guardia del corpo, anzi. Per alcuni giorni dovrai stare a casa, sia tu che Luisa, non dovrete uscire. Vi terranno d’occhio, ma non sfidate la fortuna. Spero che credendomi morta non faccia pazzie. Hanno messo degli agenti a protezione anche di Luigino.”  
Mi riavvicino di nuovo alle tue labbra e le bacio teneramente. Stavolta sei tu a cercarle di più e allunghi la tua mano fino ad accarezzarmi il viso.  
“Se penso che ti avrebbe potuto ….”  
“Sono qui e sto bene, mi hai salvato la vita Sun.”  
“Non è vero, sono la causa di tutto quanto. State rischiando la vita a causa mia.”  
“Che dici, se quello è pazzo non è colpa tua. E’ lui quello sbagliato, quello pericoloso, non tu.”  
“Vattene Kay, allontanati da me finché sei in tempo.”  
“Sun … non dirlo neanche per scherzo.”  
“Ma non hai visto che hai rischiato di morire ? Lui voleva colpire te, non me lo sarei mai perdonato.”  
“Sono viva e lo sei anche tu. Non puoi dargliela vinta, non puoi lasciarti distruggere la vita. Ce la faremo, voglio restare con te, costi quello che costi.”  
Mi sorridi.  
“Perdonami Kay, ci sono stati momenti in cui ho dubitato di te, ora dovrò passare la vita intera cercando di fare ammenda. Mi perdonerai ?” Mi chiedi con voce implorante.  
“Non hai niente da farti perdonare, hai rischiato di morire per salvarmi, non c’è dimostrazione d’amore più grande.”  
“Nessuno mai ti amerà come ti amo io. Non scordarlo mai Kaily.”  
“Lo so Sun, lo stesso vale per me.”  
“Vieni piccola, stenditi sul letto accanto a me.”  
“Ti farò male.”  
“Mi farai male se non lo fai.” Termini facendomi uno splendido sorriso ed io non posso negarti niente.  
Mi sdraio accanto a te e ti stringo in un tenero abbraccio. Sento il tuo calore, il tepore del tuo corpo. Mi sistemo col capo nell’incavo del tuo collo. Sono così felice che tu sia viva, non riesco quasi a crederci, ma sono qui al tuo fianco e tu respiri e sei calda, sei ancora mia, la mia donna, la morte non ti ha portato via, c’ha provato, ma non ce l’ha fatta. Sento il tuo respiro diventare più pesante. Sei stanca e ti addormenti. Ne approfitto per osservarti.  
Ho rischiato di perderti, di non poterti più abbracciare come sto facendo adesso, di non poterti più guardare mentre dormi, mentre il tuo petto si alza e si abbassa con quel movimento ritmico calmo e regolare. Sei serena e pacifica al mio fianco, sei ancora qui con me nonostante tutto e questo mi fa sperare che potremo avere un futuro insieme anche noi. Mi stringo di nuovo a te e tu contraccambi l’abbraccio, ma non apri gli occhi. Sei sicuramente sfinita.  
Dio mio se penso che avrei potuto perdere attimi come questo per sempre mi sembra di morire e di rinascere ancora quando ti sento viva accanto a me e mi sforzo di ridere e di ridare un’ immagine a quel domani insieme che avevo temuto di aver perso. Alla fine non mi hai lasciata, sei tornata da me e di questo te ne sarò eternamente grata. Mi hai graziato perché la mia vita senza di te sarebbe stata impossibile da vivere e sarei comunque morta dentro.  
Vorrei che questo attimo non finisse mai e che potessimo godere ancora di questo tepore, di questo silenzio confortevole e del calore dei nostri corpi innamorati. Il Cielo ci ha concesso altro tempo ed io non lo sprecherò, per nessun motivo al mondo.  
Penso queste cose e intanto le mie palpebre diventano sempre più pesanti e mi addormento anch’io.  
Quando mi risveglio tu mi stai accarezzando i capelli.  
“Sono una donna fortunata, mi domando perché tu abbia scelto proprio me.” Dici baciandomi la fronte.  
“Mi piacciono le bionde problematiche.”  
Ridi e ti fa male la ferita.  
“Ti è ritornato il senso dell’ironia ?” Dici stringendomi di più.  
“Non spaventarmi mai più come hai fatto in questi ultimi due giorni. Qualsiasi cosa accada io sono tua moglie e dovrai dirmi sempre tutto. Ricordalo. Siamo state fortunate, siamo ancora insieme.” Ti dico quasi come se fosse un ordine e solo ora capisco quello che hai passato lontana da me quando ti ho nascosto quello che stava succedendo.  
“Sì, certo. Ti rendi conto che non ci siamo godute nemmeno la notte di nozze ?” Dici distraendomi dai miei pensieri e facendomi tornare il sorriso.  
“A cosa vai a pensare ?”  
“Se quello stronzo non mi avesse sparato ora saremmo a letto a fare l’amore e invece siamo qui.”  
“Quando questa parentesi sarà chiusa allora sfogheremo i nostri istinti.” Ti dico ridendo.  
“Parentesi.” La tua espressione torna ad essere triste.  
“Potrebbero volerci giorni o magari anche mesi. Chissà dove si sono rintanati. Anche se mi duole dirtelo, sarebbe meglio se tu ...” Insisti.  
“Sta zitta, non ti lascerò mai, nemmeno se Larry James in persona mi puntasse una pistola alla tempia.”  
“Kay ti amo troppo per rovinarti la vita fino a questo punto.”  
“Al posto mio tu che faresti ? Scapperesti davvero ?”  
Finalmente non replichi.  
“Non devi assumerti responsabilità che non hai. Quel mostro ti ha distrutto la vita già una volta, non permettergli di farlo ancora, devi lottare e stavolta lo faremo insieme perché io resterò sempre con te. Anche se non lo potremo fare alla luce del sole io ci sarò e potrai contare su di me.”  
Mi accarezzi la guancia e cerchi ancora le mie labbra. Ci baciamo per un tempo indefinito, ci assaporiamo lentamente, con amore. Cerco di non farti male, ma la nostra posizione non è delle migliori.  
“Mi mancherai.” Mi dici a bruciapelo.  
“Dove ti porteranno dopo l’ospedale ? Forse potremo incontrarci di nascosto.”  
“Non credo che ce lo permetteranno.”  
“Una volta ogni tanto, non dico tutti i giorni. Non possono impedirci di vederci.”  
“La cosa è più seria del previsto. Larry è estremamente pericoloso. Se penso di essere la causa di tutto questo.”  
Mi alzo dal letto.  
“Te l’ho detto proprio adesso che non sei la causa di niente. E’ lui il pazzo non tu. Sei diventata la sua ossessione, in un certo senso posso comprenderlo anche se non giustificarlo ovviamente.”  
“Cosa ?”  
“Tu non ti rendi nemmeno conto di quello che puoi diventare quando entri nei pensieri e nel cuore delle persone, non si riesce a cacciarti via. Ti ho amata dal primo momento che ti ho vista esattamente come ha fatto Giacomo, anche Amber ha perso la testa per te.”  
“Ma smettila.”  
“Me lo ha confessato qualche giorno fa, prima del matrimonio e mi ha anche assicurato che non si sarebbe mai messa tra di noi, ma mi ha minacciata di ritorsioni se non ti rendo felice come meriti.”  
Sorridi.  
“Non si può fare a meno di amarti e poi sei così bella con quei lunghi capelli biondi e con quegli occhioni azzurri come il cielo, per non parlare delle zinne.” Dico ridendo.  
“E questa dove l’hai sentita ? Tu che parli dialetto romanesco non me lo aspettavo.”  
Ridi di gusto e di nuovo ti blocchi per il dolore al petto.  
Alzi la mano verso di me che la stringo tra le mie.  
“Tu sei la mia ossessione, se io sono bella tu sei meravigliosa perché sei molto, molto più bella di me.”  
“Però amano tutti te.”  
“Non è vero. Tu sei piaciuta subito a Giacomo.”  
“Si è dimostrato interessato solo per ingelosirti.”  
“Ma dobbiamo parlare proprio di queste stupidaggini ? Non sai cosa darei per essere più in forma e …”  
“E ?”  
“Se solo potessi muovermi, non sai cosa ti farei.”  
Sorrido e mi avvicino di più fino a baciarti ancora.  
“Siamo davvero così mielose ?” Ti chiedo e tu ridi ancora di più.  
“E’ tutta invidia quella degli altri.”  
Torni a baciarmi quando sentiamo bussare alla porta.  
Compare ancora la bella spilungona e tu le chiedi altri cinque minuti.  
“Devo proprio andare ?” Ti chiedo.  
“Temo proprio di sì. Dammi un altro bacio.”  
“Quando ci rivedremo ? Ho voglia di stare con te ora più che mai.” Dico con voce supplichevole.  
“Lo vorrei tanto amore, ma ti ho già ...”  
“Sì lo so, ho capito. Torno di sopra, ma non so se riuscirò a stare zitta. Povera Luisa, almeno lei.”  
“Ti prego amore, non puoi. Mi farò perdonare, ma ho troppa paura e non voglio che corriate alcun pericolo. Promettimelo Kay, prometti che starai attenta e che farai quello che ti diranno di fare. Tasha ti spiegherà tutto e ti porterà da Walker.  
“Tasha, vi date del tu ? Scommetto che le piaci.”  
“Smettila Kay.”  
“L’importante è che non ti piaccia lei.”  
Mi fissi sconcertata.  
“Sto scherzando stupidona.” Mica tanto però.  
Ti bacio un’ultima volta e la spilungona entra senza nemmeno bussare.  
“Sun adesso la devo riportare di sopra, si saranno sicuramente svegliate e …..”  
“Va bene ho capito, guarda che non c’è bisogno che parli con lei, anche le mie sinapsi funzionano, sono in grado di comprendere e ragionare.” Sputo fuori queste parole anche più sgarbatamente di quanto avrei voluto.  
Questa mi sta proprio sul cavolo.  
Mi giro di nuovo verso di te e ti do il bacio dei baci, tanto per mettere le cose in chiaro.  
Tu rimani per alcuni istanti frastornata.  
“A presto amore, la prossima volta che ci vediamo ti rivoglio in forma.” Ti faccio l’occhiolino e ti vedo deglutire. Sei così carina quando ti metto in imbarazzo.  
Vado verso la porta e vedo Tasha uscire dopo di ché sento un tonfo e la porta si richiude. Ti guardo e vedo il terrore nei tuoi occhi.  
“Chiudi la porta a chiave.” Dici improvvisamente.  
Giro la chiave senza pensare.  
“Togliti dalla porta.” Mi ordini e torno verso di te.  
“Che succede, perché mi hai detto di chiudere. Fuori c’è Tasha e …..”  
Sentiamo dei colpi, come di una colluttazione.  
“Hai il telefono ?”  
“Sì, in tasca.”  
“Dammelo subito.”  
Fai un numero e aspetti qualche istante.  
“Ciao Giacomo, sono Sun. Non fare domande e fidati di me. Siamo nello scantinato dell’ospedale e siamo in pericolo. Porta i rinforzi di tua fiducia e vieni subito, ti prego.”  
Chiudi la comunicazione, abbassi il volume della suoneria e sistemi il telefono dentro il cuscino.  
Due minuti dopo sentiamo un colpo di pistola contro la porta.  
“Mio Dio, che sta succedendo.”  
Cerchi di spostarti, ma sei dolorante.  
“Nasconditi sotto il letto.”  
“Cosa ?”  
“Nasconditi sotto il letto subito. Ora.” Mi ordini decisa.  
Lo faccio senza esitare oltre mentre vedo la porta aprirsi. Sto tremando.  
Qualcuno sta spostando il paravento.

********

“Ciao Tyler …. come stai ... tesoro mio ?”  
“Ciao …. Larry.” Sento la tua voce con tono sicuro. Mio Dio è proprio Larry James.  
“Non bene grazie a te.” Continui tu.  
“Non volevo farti del male amore. Lo sai che ti amo.” Prosegue lui con tono ironico.  
“Non smetterai mai vero ? Continuerai sempre a perseguitarmi non è così ?” Gli dici senza la minima esitazione.  
“Certo piccola. Non posso fare a meno di te e tu ti sei addirittura sposata, come hai potuto, dopo quello che c’è stato tra di noi.” Continua ancora con tono sarcastico.  
Quell’uomo è proprio pazzo da legare.  
“Hai ragione, ho sbagliato, ma ancora facciamo in tempo, no ?” Dici tu sorprendendo non solo lui.  
Qualche istante di silenzio.  
“Cosa ?” Ti dice.  
“Perché non andiamo via da qui tu ed io. Ci dileguiamo e mandiamo tutti a quel paese ?”  
“Ty … davvero lo faresti ?”  
“Certo, solo noi due.”  
Resta altri istanti in silenzio poi comincia a ridere all’inizio in modo naturale poi la risata si trasforma, è più rumorosa e diventa un ghigno. E decisamente un pazzo psicopatico.  
“Mi fai ridere Ty, ma davvero pensavi che ci cascassi ?”  
Tu non rispondi.  
“Mi fate pena, tu e la tua sgualdrina. Volevo uccidere lei ormai credo che tu l’abbia capito no ? Avresti sofferto come ho sofferto io quando mi hai rifiutato, quando a causa tua mi hanno dato l’ergastolo.” Dice ora con tono sprezzante.  
Continui a restare in silenzio mentre vedo i suoi piedi, si sta avvicinando a te dall’altra parte del letto.  
“Perché lo hai fatto Tyler, perché mi hai respinto ? Volevo solo un po’ d’amore.” Prosegue ora con tono supplichevole e vomitevole, aggiungerei.  
“Bel modo di amare non c’è dubbio. La tua mammina ti ha insegnato a rispettare le donne in quel modo ?”  
“Non nominarla nemmeno.” Si infuria e ti colpisce con uno schiaffo.  
“Come mai non è con te ? Di solito sei sempre sotto le sue gonne, scommetto che ti ha detto lei cosa fare anche stavolta.” Altro schiaffo, questa volta più violento, lo sento dal tuo gemito di dolore.  
“Sun che stai facendo, lo stai provocando.” Penso terrorizzata.  
“La mia cara mammina sta aspettando i rinforzi che hai chiamato tu. Mi dispiace per te, ma non arriverà nessuno ad aiutarvi.”  
Smetto di respirare.  
“Credevi che non sapessi che Kay è con te ? A proposito posso chiamarla Kay, vero ? E tu ? Come vuoi essere chiamata ? Preferisci Sun ? L’hai fatta nascondere sotto il letto vero ?”  
“La cosa riguarda solo noi due, lei non c’entra.”  
“Oh sì che c’entra perché lei è la tua donna e tu soffrirai quando morirà.”  
“Soffrirò anche a starle lontano. Lasciala stare ed io verrò con te.”  
“Ma che stai dicendo Sun.” Penso.  
“No.” Do voce ai miei pensieri e mi alzo.  
“Salve Kay, ben arrivata.”  
Ci guardiamo, hai gli occhi smarriti. Hai paura per me lo so, ma Larry sapeva bene dov’ero e se vuole uccidermi non lo fermerà sicuramente un letto.  
“La lascerai stare se … se …” Cerco di dire.  
“Fantastico, sei pronta a sacrificarti per lei. Ma che tenere che siete, mi fate invidia.” Dice con astio.  
Restiamo in silenzio e lo guardiamo gironzolare nella stanza. Si sfrega la canna della pistola sul mento mentre pensa cosa fare. Devo ammettere che me lo immaginavo molto diverso. E’ un bel uomo, alto, capelli scuri leggermente mossi, se non fosse per il ghigno malefico dei suoi occhi … La sua voce mi ridesta dai miei pensieri.  
“Ho in mente grandi cose per noi. Ora che siamo tutti e tre possiamo fare qualcosa di epico. Mi è venuta un’idea Ty.”  
Ti vedo deglutire e impallidire, sicuramente le conosci bene le sue idee.  
Si volta improvvisamente verso di noi e ci guarda con occhi ancora più spiritati.  
“Ora vi spiegherò ogni cosa, oggi sarà una giornata da ricordare. Vero ?” Ridacchia.  
Tu non rispondi.  
“Tyler ora scenderai e ti siederai qui.” Posiziona una seggiola in fondo al letto.  
“Poi Kay si spoglierà nuda e si stenderà al tuo posto. Io e lei faremo sesso mia cara e tu starai a guardarci dalla prima fila. Vedi, se a suo tempo mi avessi accettato non saremmo arrivati a questo punto. E’ tutta colpa tua puttana. Tutta colpa tua. Sei troppo bella, troppo sexy, troppo intensa e appassionata. E’ difficile scordarsi di te.” Dice con quel suo tono viscido.  
Sento brividi intensi continuare a percorrermi tutto il corpo mentre vedo il tuo petto andare su e giù troppo velocemente. Sei agitata e impaurita.  
“Non ti scorderai mai questa giornata amore mio. Io e la tua troia faremo la scopata che avreste dovuto fare voi due la notte di nozze e tu ci guarderai ….. dopo che avrà goduto a dismisura la torturerò davanti ai tuoi occhi, come ho fatto con te. Ricordi piccola ? Hai ancora qualche segno scommetto.”  
Ancora brividi di terrore.  
“Quando mi sarò divertito abbastanza la ucciderò mentre lei implorerà il mio perdono al posto tuo. Quando sarà morta ed io avrò vendicato il tuo affronto allora mi reputerò soddisfatto e me ne andrò. Ti lascerò vivere Ty perché so che non reggerai a lungo e presto o tardi completerai la mia opera con le tue stesse mani.”  
Sto letteralmente tremando mentre tu ora hai uno sguardo diverso. Per la prima volta da quando ti conosco leggo odio profondo nei tuoi occhi. Mi stai facendo paura. Temo che tu possa fare un gesto avventato pur di salvarmi.  
La tua mano destra stringe forte la coperta e sta tremando mentre l’altra è nascosta sotto.  
“Calmati piccola e fai quello che ti ho ordinato. Esci dal letto e lascialo alla tua bella.”  
Ti volti verso di me e i tuoi occhi cambiano all’istante, sono tornati quelli di sempre, teneri e pieni d’amore nei miei confronti, ora sembri disperata, ma ugualmente determinata.  
Lui si avvicina a me puntandomi la pistola alla testa e mi fa spostare afferrandomi il braccio. Ha una presa ferrea e mi sta facendo molto male. Mi lamento e vedo il terrore nei tuoi occhi.  
“Non toccarla, lasciala stare o giuro che te la farò pagare, sarò io a torturarti, mi ricordo bene come si fa, mi hai insegnato tu.”  
Lui per un attimo allenta la presa e ti guarda. I suoi occhi hanno una luce malefica, sembra posseduto. Mi riprende con più sicurezza e mi punta la pistola alla tempia tenendomi col braccio intorno al collo. Non riesco a muovermi mentre ci fissiamo intensamente.  
Non so cosa sia successo, ma nel tuo sguardo non leggo più paura, hai un espressione decisa e sicura, cos’hai in mente ? Non fare niente di avventato ti prego, non vivrei senza te.  
Fai molta fatica, ma riesci a tirarti su seduta. Il braccio sinistro e attaccato al corpo a causa della fasciatura mentre cerchi di spostarti facendo forza sul destro. Porti le gambe fuori dal letto e scendi. Ti alzi in piedi e continui ad appoggiarti al letto. Pian piano arrivi verso di noi mentre Larry mi afferra per i capelli e mi strattona lontana da te portandomi dall’altra parte del letto. Vuole davvero fare sesso con me ? Il solo pensiero mi terrorizza e mi disgusta, piuttosto preferirei morire.  
Sempre tenendomi saldamente e puntando la pistola alla mia tempia ti ordina di sederti e tu lo fai mentre mi getta contro il letto e mi preme la testa sul cuscino. Spinge così forte che mi sembra di soffocare. Mi fa male tenendomi per i capelli e sento il suo corpo premuto sul mio. Posso sentire la sua eccitazione. Terrore e disgusto mi provocano un senso di nausea. Improvvisamente mi lascia e si allontana.  
“Ora spogliati e fallo come lo hai fatto nel film, ricordi quando hai interpretato la parte della tua donna ? Ty non ti ha raccontato tutto, le cose sono andate ben oltre quello che avete mostrato. Mi chiedo come abbia fatto a tornare a vivere normalmente, pensavo che si sarebbe suicidata.”  
Lo fisso sconvolta e spaventata, ho il cuore a mille, la salivazione azzerata, il respiro in affanno, ho paura … paura da morire.  
“Sbrigati, che aspetti ? Spogliati troia.” Strepita furioso.  
Mi si getta di nuovo addosso e mi strappa la camicia cercando di togliermela. Mi riprende per il capelli mentre io mi oppongo cercando di fermarlo. La colluttazione lo distrae da te che improvvisamente lo chiami. Lui si gira.

POV SUNSHINE

La mia vita si ferma qui, in questo preciso istante, quando vedo Larry metterti le mani addosso e cercare di farti del male. La rabbia e l’odio si impadroniscono di ogni parte di me. Se ne avessi la forza mi alzerei da questa sedia e lo colpirei a mani nude fino a ….  
Le immagini si susseguono al rallentatore, lo vedo afferrarti per i capelli e sprofondo ancora di più nel mio incubo. Larry che afferra me, che mi impreca contro, che mi tiene stretta, che mi sbatte contro il muro poi mi getta al suolo. Sono con la faccia a terra, annaspo prona tra la polvere con Larry sopra di me che mi strappa ciò che resta dei miei vestiti. Ha un coltello in mano e lo appoggia sulla mia schiena. Dapprima non comprendo cosa stia succedendo, ho dolori dappertutto. Mi dimeno, cerco di liberarmi e solo ora mi rendo conto che la lama sprofonda nella mia carne, che mi sta segnando la schiena mentre viola ancora la mia innocenza. Non capisco nemmeno quello che sta dicendo, non lo sento più, non lo voglio ascoltare, ora basta. Prego solo che tutto finisca, che qualcuno spinga la sua mano così forte da far sprofondare la lama dentro di me fino ad uccidermi, fino a far terminare questa tortura, questo dolore infinito al corpo e all’anima. Dopo aver tentato di tutto per liberarmi mi arrendo sfinita, non ce la faccio più, voglio solo che mi si spenga il cervello, voglio smettere di sentire, smettere soffrire, voglio ...  
Improvvisamente si ferma, sentiamo delle voci, qualcuno si sta avvicinando al capanno ed io torno in questa camera d’ospedale in cui ti spinge contro il letto, ti tiene la testa premuta sul cuscino, ti sta soffocando mentre ti strappa la camicia, cerca di spogliarti mentre tu cerchi di opporti. Non posso permetterlo, non può farti lo stesso male che ha fatto a me. Ho sperato fino all’ultimo di poterlo evitare, ma siamo alla resa dei conti. Lui è talmente preso da te che si è distratto, ha forse dimenticato la mia presenza. Muovo la mia mano sinistra e la infilo dentro al camice dove Tasha ha nascosto una pistola da usare solo in caso di assoluta necessità, credo che questo sia il momento giusto. La tiro fuori e la punto conto di lui. Torno indietro a quei giorni di giugno della mia adolescenza, lui è sopra di te, ma è come se fosse sopra di me, come se stesse soffocando la mia anima. Lo chiamo.  
Lui si gira e il tempo rallenta ancora di più. Vedo l’espressione del suo viso, i suoi occhi carichi di odio ci mettono qualche secondo di troppo per rendersi conto di cosa sto impugnando nella mano sinistra. Ti lascia i capelli e solleva la sua mano, vuole uccidermi e forse sarebbe meglio così, questo incubo finirebbe, ma poi ci sei tu e il pensiero di farti soffrire mi ucciderebbe più del suo proiettile.  
Smetto di pensare, prendo la mira e sparo e mentre la pallottola esce dalla canna della pistola mi svuoto di tutto l’odio. Non voglio più provare un sentimento simile. Vedo i suoi occhi e per la prima volta ritrovo quelli di un uomo e non quelli di un demone. E’ paura quella che leggo nel suo ultimo sguardo.  
“Addio Larry.”  
Comincio a tremare e resto con la pistola puntata verso il muro. Tu scosti disgustata il suo corpo e ti rimetti in piedi. Sei sconvolta quanto me, ma riesci a raggiungermi e cercando di attirare la mia attenzione posi la tua mano sulla mia che stringe ancora la pistola e cerchi di abbassarla.  
Sto per farlo quando si apre la porta e vedo la madre di Larry affacciarsi. Questo incubo non finirà mai.  
Si guarda intorno e lo vede riverso sul letto. Comincia a urlare.  
“Cos’hai fatto puttana, hai ucciso il mio bambino.” Strepita.  
La sua espressione è una maschera di orrore. Mi punta la pistola addosso ed io sollevo la mia.  
Il mio è un movimento automatico, istinto di sopravvivenza. Mi posiziono davanti a te, prego che non ti faccia del male e sparo ancora mentre lei colpisce me più di una volta.  
Sento un dolore lancinante al petto e perdo i sensi cadendo ancora sopra di te.  
POV KAYLEEN

Sono terrorizzata e non riesco a muovermi. Sono ferma dietro di te mentre quella donna ci punta contro la pistola e grida, urla come un’ossessa.  
Ho le lacrime agli occhi, penso che ormai siamo alla fine, che questa volta non ce la faremo. Mille immagini di noi due mi passano davanti agli occhi. Ti vedo come avessimo vissuto insieme tante vite oltre questa e l’ultima immagine prima degli spari è una fotografia in una cornice in cui abbiamo qualche anno in più e siamo insieme a due bambini. Un biondino di una decina d’anni con due splendidi occhi azzurri e una bambina di tre o quattro dai capelli castani lunghi e gli occhi chiari. Sento degli spari e poco dopo sono a terra e tu sopra di me.  
Dalla porta stanno entrando Tasha e Giacomo.  
Ti prendo fra le mie braccia e ti vedo svenuta o morta non lo so. Comincio a chiamarti a scuoterti quando scopro più di un foro di proiettile all’altezza dello stomaco.  
Sento le lacrime rigare le mie guance mentre Tasha ti dà degli schiaffetti sul viso e cerca di farti rinvenire.  
“Le hanno sparato, chiamate un dottore.” Sto gridando.  
“Calmati Kayleen. Ha il giubbotto antiproiettile sotto il camice, è solo svenuta per il colpo. Non è morta, non temere.”  
Ti stringo a me e ti bacio il viso. Davvero non sei morta ? Davvero sei solo svenuta ?  
Ti chiamo ripetutamente ora con dolcezza.  
Dopo diversi minuti vissuti in bilico tra il terrore e la speranza finalmente apri gli occhi.  
“Kaily, stai bene ?” Sussurri. Che tesoro sei, ti hanno sparato e tu hai paura per me.  
Ti stringo forte.  
“Ahi ….. mi fai male. Non respiro Kay, calmati.” Mi dici e scoppio a ridere mentre piango, mentre ti accarezzo il viso, mentre torno a respirare e vedo nascere un sorriso anche sulle tue labbra.  
“Ti amo Kaily.” Mi dici ed io ti bacio sulla bocca.  
“Anch’io Sun, anch’io ti amo. Siamo vive. E’ tutto finito, nessuno potrà più farci del male.”  
Tu sorridi ancora e ti rilassi fra le mie braccia. Sei così stanca che perdi i sensi un’altra volta, mentre arrivano delle persone che ti rimettono sul letto.  
Ti tengo la mano e non la lascio mai. Te la stringo anche quando ci riportano ai piani superiori, quando ti sistemano dov’ero io fino a poche ore prima e dove troviamo mia madre e Luisa ancora assonnate. Quando ti vedono Luisa ha un mancamento. Per fortuna un infermiere la prende al volo o avrebbero dovuto ricoverare anche lei per una commozione cerebrale.  
Piange per un’ora sbaciucchiandoti tutta la faccia proprio come farebbe una madre a cui hanno restituito una figlia creduta persa. Piango anch’io insieme alla mamma che mi stringe forte.  
Trascorriamo l’ora successiva a raccontare l’accaduto. Luisa sapeva di quello che avevi passato da adolescente, ma mia madre no e le accenniamo qualcosa.  
“Povera piccola, cosa ti hanno fatto.” Continua a ripetere. Ora io e Luisa ci cambiamo di posto ed io ti poso un soffice bacio sulle labbra.  
“Ehi donne, che ne dite di andare a casa e di lasciarci un po’ da sole dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato ?” Dici tu guardandomi sorridente e facendomi l’occhiolino.  
Sergio, commosso anche lui fino alle lacrime, si alza e intima alle donne di lasciarci sole. Ormai è l’alba, si propone di portarle a fare colazione e poi a casa a riposare.  
Tu stai bene ed io sono felice perché se anche con qualche giorno di ritardo, ora potremo davvero vivere insieme il nostro amore. Larry ha provato a distruggerlo, ma non c’è riuscito. Non ci riuscirà mai nessuno, il nostro è un amore indissolubile e indistruttibile e noi avremo i due bambini del ritratto. Ho impressi i loro volti nella mia mente come se fossero già realtà.  
Ti guardo ancora, hai chiuso gli occhi, sei stanca.  
“Voglio due figli.” Ti dico a bruciapelo.  
Tu li riapri e mi fissi sbalordita.  
“Adesso ? Subito ?” Chiedi sorridendo.  
“Torneremo a casa, faremo le valigie e partiremo per il viaggio di nozze. Al nostro ritorno dovrò per forza andare a Boston e tu, se vorrai, verrai con me. Appena terminato di girare il film andremo in una clinica specializzata e mi farò impiantare il tuo ovulo fecondato nel mio utero. Avremo un bel maschietto. Dopo qualche anno avremo anche una femminuccia.”  
“Hai deciso già tutto. Posso contribuire in qualche modo o pensi anche di autofecondarti ?” Mi chiedi ridendo divertita.  
“Metteremo su famiglia e saremo felici, tu ed io fin quando saremo due vecchiette. Scommetto che sarai arrapata anche quando avremo novant’anni.”  
“Ci vedi mentre cerco di baciarti e mi cade la dentiera sulla tua faccia ?”  
Mi dici mentre faccio una smorfia di disgusto.  
“Stai zitta stupidona. Non avrai la dentiera e sarai sempre bella come ora.”  
“Sì certo. Magari.”  
“Per me sarai sempre bella.” Concludo.  
Smetti di ridere e con la mano cerchi la mia guancia. Mi accarezzi.  
“Si può morire più di una volta, ma con una donna come te accanto si può anche risorgere dalle ceneri, come la fenice. Mi hai ridato la vita, la speranza, la voglia di provare a essere di nuovo felice. Sei tutto per me Kay, sei il dono più bello che il cielo poteva farmi. Ho sofferto tanto, ma ne è valsa la pena se siamo arrivate fino a qui, fino a superare tutto e a crearci un futuro insieme. Ti adoro anima mia.” Mi sussurri accarezzandomi il viso.  
Ho le lacrime agli occhi quando mi tiri verso di te e ci baciamo teneramente sulle labbra.  
“Dammi solo un paio di giorni per riprendermi e recupereremo la prima notte di nozze.”  
Scoppio in una risata sincera e tu invece di ridere con me fai il broncio.  
“Pensi che non possa farcela ? Ti farò vedere io e …”  
“Calma, calma tigrotta. Com’è che dici tu ? Non arruffare subito il pelo. Lascia un po’ di energie per i prossimi giorni, ti assicuro che ne avrai bisogno.”  
Ti guardo languidamente e ti do un bacio sulle labbra.  
Ora ridi e mi arpioni la nuca con la mano per baciarmi con più ardore.  
“Non vedo l’ora.” Mi dici.  
I giorni passano veloci e quando torni a casa vieni accolta da una mega festa che ho organizzato insieme a mamma e Luisa che è al settimo cielo. Ci siamo quasi tutti. Ceniamo allegramente e balliamo per tutto il resto della serata fino a tarda notte. E’ l’alba quando tutti ci ritiriamo nelle nostre stanze. Sei stata allegra per tutta la sera, e anche se sei stanca hai flirtato un po’ troppo con Tasha ed io per ripicca con Giacomo che mi ha chiesto di ballare un sacco di volte. Per fortuna stasera siamo calme e felici, come non lo siamo mai state. Non siamo gelose o infastidite perché sappiamo di amarci e abbiamo imparato a metterci l’una nelle mani dell’altra, in tutti i sensi.  
Le tue ferite si stanno rimarginando bene, ora stai meglio e non vedo l’ora di vivere la nostra prima vera notte di nozze perché fino ad ora non c’è ancora stata. L’altra sera avresti quasi voluto farlo in ospedale, ma ti ho fermata. La prima notte deve essere perfetta, soprattutto la nostra. Tu ed io ci meritiamo il meglio dopo tutto quello che è successo.  
Sono in bagno e dopo la doccia ho indossato il completino intimo più sexy che abbia mai avuto. Praticamente sono nuda, è come se avessi addosso della carta velina per quanto è trasparente e striminzito. Quando l’ho chiesto alla commessa del negozio le ho detto che avrei voluto farti saltare gli occhi dalle orbite e lei me lo ha mostrato. In realtà non c’era molto da mostrare, ma è il Victoria’s Secret più hot che avessero. Mi ha fatto l’occhiolino e mi ha assicurato che me lo avresti strappato di dosso. Mi ha anche fatto una mezza avance, ma questo non te lo racconterò, non stasera almeno.  
Socchiudo la porta e ti vedo sdraiata sul letto in intimo. Mi stai aspettando e sei buffa perché ti sistemi i capelli e il reggiseno. Anche se sei dimagrita i tuoi seni sono ancora molto abbondanti. Voglio proprio vedere la faccia che farai quando mi paleserò ai tuoi occhi.  
Apro la porta e faccio un fischio sensuale per attirare la tua attenzione.


	23. La vita vera comincia adesso

CAPITOLO 22

LA VITA VERA COMINCIA ADESSO

Quando alzi lo sguardo e mi vedi con la schiena appoggiata allo stipite della porta sei letteralmente a bocca aperta. Stai decisamente sbavando. Con le dita della mano destra mi accarezzo la coscia e salgo lentamente. Sfioro l’inguine mentre tu mi fissi e deglutisci. Mi avvicino ancheggiando e ti guardo languidamente. Raggiungo il letto e mi abbasso mostrandoti il decolté, mi appoggio con le mani sul materasso iniziando a gattonare molto lentamente verso di te. Sembri pietrificata mentre hai gli occhi sgranati.  
Ti chiudo la bocca alzandoti il mento con un dito.  
“Respira mia bella biondina, non voglio rischiare di perderti un’altra volta.” Sussurro con voce roca.  
“Che ... ti ... ti sei messa ?” Mi chiedi balbettando e avvicinandoti alle mie labbra.  
“Ti piace ?” E mi alzo in ginocchio sul letto proprio quando stavi per baciarmi.  
Quasi ti spavento per la velocità del movimento. Hai i miei seni proprio davanti agli occhi. Il reggiseno me le strizza così tanto che sembrano grosse anche le mie.  
Ti soffermi sul decolté e poi scendi con lo sguardo e ti perdi sugli addominali e giù fino al perizoma quasi completamente trasparente. Arrossisci e la respirazione comincia ad andare in affanno.  
“Allora ? Non mi hai risposto. Ti piace come mi sta ?”  
Deglutisci ancora.  
“S..sì.” Balbetti.  
Poi scendo velocemente dal letto.  
“Dove vai ?” Dici tu e cerchi di afferrarmi con una mano.  
“Ferma, polipona. Volevo solo fartelo vedere meglio.”  
Mi metto in piedi accanto al letto. Muovo i miei fianchi a destra e a sinistra poi mi giro di schiena continuando a guardarti ed è come se ti avessi dato uno schiaffo in pieno viso non appena vedi il mio sedere quasi completamente scoperto. Lo fissi spudoratamente e ti lamenti quando mi giro ancora.  
“Ehi, preferisci il lato B a quello A ?”  
Scoppi a ridere e mi prendi la mano attirandomi a te. Mi lascio andare.  
“Vieni qui mogliettina, voglio godermi ancora un po’ questo completino e poi mi voglio divertire a togliertelo. Che dici, pensi che possa riuscirci con i denti ? Continui mentre ti stringo il viso sul mio petto.  
“Basta che non me lo rovini. Voglio tenerlo da parte e usarlo tutte le volte che vorrò farti scoppiare le ovaie.”  
Ridi sguaiatamente e mi abbracci immergendo il naso fra i miei seni. Me li baci dolcemente poi mi afferri per le natiche che palpi sapientemente.  
“Sono fortunata Kay, non so tu, ma io ho la moglie più sexy del mondo.”  
Sei tornata seria, mi stringi con dolcezza, sollevi il volto e mi guardi teneramente.  
“Ti amo.” Dici adorandomi con lo sguardo.  
“Anch’io piccola.” Ti rispondo spingendoti sul materasso. Mi piace la tua dolcezza, ma in questo momento voglio qualcos’altro.  
Mi metto a cavalcioni sopra di te e sospiriamo entrambe quando i nostri corpi si toccano.  
“Sei l’amore della mia vita.” Continuo accarezzandoti il viso con la mano che tu prendi con la tua e la baci. “Ti voglio Sun, ti desidero da morire.”  
Ti infiammi all’istante, ma non mi salti addosso come avrei immaginato. Ti rialzi seduta e con molta dolcezza mi slacci il reggiseno. Me lo sfili molto lentamente, così lentamente che le tue mani su di me mi fanno impazzire. Scivoli con le dita sulle spalle e giù lungo le braccia, senza fretta, ti prendi tutto il tuo tempo. Le sento carezzarmi e mi si increspa la pelle mentre il calore aumenta.  
Mi abbracci, mi stringi forte. Mi fai sdraiare accompagnandomi con le tue braccia che mi sorreggono la schiena. Chiudo gli occhi mentre scivoli giù con la mano passandola lentamente sulla mia pelle in fiamme cominciando dal collo giù fino al seno. Mi pizzichi il capezzolo ed io non posso fare a meno di mordermi le labbra e purtroppo per me faccio l’errore di aprire gli occhi e guardarti. Il blu intenso delle tue iridi mi ingoia e mi perdo come sempre. Il respiro va in affanno e non riesco a evitare un gemito quando raggiungi il perizoma e lo sollevi accarezzandomi dolcemente.  
Ti fermi e mi guardi restando in silenzio. Quanto sono belli i tuoi occhi in questo momento, due laghi azzurri in cui desidero immergermi e nuotare fin nel più profondo della tua anima. Continui a non parlare e mi sento quasi in imbarazzo.  
“Qualcosa non va amore ?” Ti chiedo.  
Mi dai un soffice bacio sulle labbra.  
“Va tutto bene Kaily, mai stata meglio.”  
Trovo strano che tu continui a fissarmi senza fare niente, non è da te.  
“Sun, c’è qualcosa lo sento. Dimmi tutto.”  
“Il fatto è che non sono abituata ad essere così felice.” Mi sussurri.  
Sorridi teneramente senza mai smettere di guardarmi. I tuoi occhi sono pieni del tuo amore per me, mi avvolgono, mi stringono in un caldo abbraccio lasciandomi senza parole, senza respiro.  
Ti sorrido e ti accarezzo il viso. Tu baci la mia mano mentre la tua inizia ad accarezzarmi con più vigore. Quando mi fai tua il piacere mi riempie, mi possiede completamente, mi scuote, mi fa rabbrividire e bruciare insieme. L’ondata mi pervade e dal basso ventre sale fino al cuore e poi alla gola e al collo, la pelle si increspa, il respiro si ferma mentre torna giù sconvolgendo di nuovo il mio corpo facendomi fremere fino alla punta dei piedi.  
Cerco di soffocare il grido di piacere che emetto senza controllo e mi lascio andare fra le tue braccia mentre l’onda prosegue il suo corso e pian piano si placa.  
“Oddio Sun, cosa mi hai fatto ?” Sussurro compiaciuta.  
“Ti amo.” Dici mentre ti posi su di me e ti rilassi sul mio corpo.  
Per alcuni minuti non riesco a muovermi, non fin quando sento l’ultima goccia di piacere possedermi il corpo e l’anima, poi sollevo le mani e le poso sul tuo capo che appoggi teneramente sul mio petto. Sei sfinita anche tu che dalla forte eccitazione hai raggiungo il piacere insieme a me.  
Ci stringiamo l’una all’altra felici ed appagate.  
Dopo alcuni minuti durante i quali cerco di riprendere fiato, tu resti immobile appoggiata al mio cuore ed io penso che ti sia addormentata quando invece ti sollevi ancora tornando a fissarmi.  
“Allora sono stata abbastanza brava ?” Chiedi conoscendo già la mia risposta.  
“Avresti potuto fare qualcosina in più.” Dico provocandoti e tu accogli la sfida ed inizi a farmi il solletico.  
Mi raggomitolo non riuscendo a fermarti e ti imploro di smetterla.  
“Ma come, prima mi vuoi e poi mi respingi ?” Dici continuando a giocare.  
Le tue mani si muovono vogliose sul mio corpo. Mi sposti riportandomi sotto di te e torni a guardarmi. All’inizio sorridi, sei felice. Sei completamente immobile, non muovi nemmeno le palpebre. Per un po’ ti guardo sorridendo e scherzando del tuo comportamento ma poco dopo vedo quell’azzurro placido e calmo dei tuoi occhi mutare rapidamente da mare quieto e tranquillo ad oceano scuro e tempestoso.  
I tuoi lineamenti assumono una espressione diversa, il tuo sorriso cambia e diventa un ghigno.  
La tua mano che mi accarezzava teneramente mi afferra dolorosamente e ti trasformi. Ora ci sono altri due occhi su di me, quelli freddi e crudeli di Larry che si fionda sul mio collo come una bestia feroce assetata del mio sangue.  
Nell’attimo stesso in cui sento i suoi denti mi ritrovo al buio, col cuore in gola, il respiro in affanno.  
“Kaily, piccola. Cosa c’è ?” Sussurri.  
Non capisco cosa stia succedendo. Stavamo facendo l’amore e tu … poi tutto mi torna in mente, mi sono addormentata.  
“Kay, amore stai male ? Sei agitata e accaldata.”  
Ti sposti da dietro di me e cerchi il mio sguardo illuminato a mala pena dalla luce della luna piena che si intrufola dalla persiana che abbiamo lasciata socchiusa.  
“Un brutto sogno ?” E mi accarezzi il viso spostando una ciocca di capelli.  
“Sei tutta sudata. Kay, hai avuto un incubo ?”  
Accendi il lume.  
Non so che rispondere, ancora il cuore mi batte a mille e ho sempre quell’immagine davanti agli occhi.  
“Piccola, che succede ?”  
“Niente amore, non è successo niente.”  
“Non direi, ti lamentavi nel sonno. Hai sognato quello che è successo in ospedale ?”  
“Cosa ? No Sun, non è niente te lo assicuro. Ho solo sognato che stavo cadendo da una scala e ho avuto paura.” E giro la testa evitandoti.  
Tu non rispondi, mi sposti il viso e cerchi di nuovo i miei occhi.  
“Non fingere con me. So cosa può succedere dopo quello che abbiamo vissuto. Dimmi la verità, potrei aiutarti.”  
“No credimi, sto bene.”  
Torno a sdraiarmi cercando di evitare il più possibile il tuo sguardo. Non posso mentire guardandoti negli occhi.  
Tu ti sdrai ancora dietro di me e mi stringi forte. I nostri corpi nudi aderiscono perfettamente come sempre, ma stavolta non me la sento di ricominciare a fare l’amore e tu lo capisci al volo che c’è qualcosa che non va.  
“Scusa se ti ho svegliata Sun.” Ti dico ancora ansimante.  
“Non ti preoccupare.” E ti avvicini fin quando non sento il tuo viso appoggiato alla mia spalla e il tuo braccio che mi avvolge. Con te mi sento al sicuro, non ho paura. Per fortuna mi riaddormento quasi subito.  
Quando mi risveglio, è tardi. Sicuramente ti sei già alzata, ma muovendomi ti sento ancora appiccicata a me. Mi stringi forte e sei alle mie spalle.  
“Quando ti sei svegliata ?” Ti chiedo.  
“Da un po’.”  
“E come mai non ti sei alzata come al solito ?”  
“Volevo stare sdraiata accanto alla mia bella brunetta. Ti stavo ammirando. Come stai stamattina?.”  
“Benissimo amore.”  
Mi giro e ti guardo. Tu mi appoggi la mano sul ventre e mi fai sussultare poi lentamente la fai scivolare sempre più giù. Una scarica elettrica mi scuote e tu te ne accorgi e sorridi maliziosamente.  
“Ecco perché sei rimasta, non avevi ancora sfogato tutti i tuoi bollenti spiriti ?”  
Mi baci sulle labbra e con le dita ti intrufoli un po’ troppo.  
“Niente preliminari stamattina ?”  
“Ho fame, non abbiamo tanto tempo.”  
Scoppio a ridere mentre ti abbraccio e capovolgo la situazione.  
“Non scherzi neanche tu a quanto pare.” Dici sorridendo sulle mie labbra.  
Che splendido risveglio, vorrei che fossero tutti così.  
Inutile dire cosa facciamo nell’ora successiva e troviamo anche il tempo per fare la doccia insieme, tra un bacio e l’altro.  
Al piano terra ci stanno aspettando tutte per la colazione e appena arriviamo le solite due ancora hanno voglia di fare apprezzamenti sconci.  
“Vi siete sfogate ?” Chiede Amber sfacciatamente.  
“Amber Morgan.” Interviene mia madre.  
“Lorna Cooper se volesse potrei far ululare anche lei. E’ ancora un bel bocconcino, io sarei disponibile.” Dice Amber lasciandoci senza parole.  
Papà sputa tutto il caffè mentre Luisa sorride nonostante tenti di restare seria. Mamma diventa rossa come un peperone e ammetto che è la prima volta che qualcuno riesce a tapparle la bocca.  
“Amber per favore.” La interrompi tu.  
“Mi comprometti la parentela a pochi giorni dal matrimonio ? Se fai la brava ti troviamo una ragazza. Ti piace Tasha ?”  
“Ci ho già provato, ma non mi vuole.”  
Restiamo allibite.  
“Davvero ? E quando ?”  
“Ieri sera alla festa. La stavo per convincere, ma poi se n’è andata sconvolta dopo che le ho infilato la mano negli slip.”  
“Amber, ma sei irrecuperabile.”  
Lei fa una smorfia poi comincia a ridere.  
“Ci stavi prendendo in giro vero ?”  
“Già, figurati se mi metto con una sbirra. Poi non potrei fare più niente di illegale.”  
Ci mettiamo tutti a ridere.  
Facciamo colazione scherzando e giocando. Se penso che pochi giorni fa avrei voluto morire ed ora siamo qui tutti insieme a festeggiare. Tu sei felice e ogni tanto ti becco che mi guardi e poi fai finta di niente.  
Mi avvicino.  
“Che c’è bellezza. Mi vuoi dire qualcosa ?” Ti chiedo sussurrandoti all’orecchio.  
“Vorrei stare da sola con te.”  
“Ma se siamo qui solo da una mezz’ora ?”  
“E con questo ? Ho voglia di te.” E mi stringi.  
“Eccole, ma le vedete ? Cominciano davvero a fare schifo. Ma si può essere più melense e sdolcinate. Scommetto che la bionda gliela sta chiedendo spudoratamente.”  
“Bridget smettila.” Stavolta è Luisa a zittirla.  
“Dite loro qualcosa, non possono starsene tutto il giorno a pomiciare e a strusciarsi. Sono adulte e non delle ragazzine in piena tempesta ormonale.”  
“Non è che sei invidiosa e vorresti essere al posto mio ?” Le dici tu.  
“Veramente Kay è come una sorella, pensare di fare sesso con lei mi fa venire i brividi.”  
“Ehi ?” Dico io. “Che intendi ? Ti faccio schifo ?”  
“Kay dai, non in quel senso, ma tu faresti sesso con me ?”  
“Certo che no.”  
“E allora ?”  
Andiamo avanti tutta la mattina a prenderci in giro e a pensare cosa fare nel pomeriggio così decidiamo di andare alle cascatelle e di chiamare anche Giacomo.  
Partiamo tutte insieme trascinando anche Luisa e la mamma. Arrivate a destinazione coi cavalli e il calessino ci stendiamo al sole e facciamo anche un picnic.  
L’acqua stavolta è più calda e passiamo tutto il pomeriggio a fare dispetti a Giacomo che con tutte le donne che si ritrova intorno non riesce nemmeno a riprendere fiato. Noto ovviamente che continua a lanciarti occhiatine, soprattutto dopo che ti metti in costume. I tuoi seni non passano inosservati senza parlare poi delle tue curve morbide e avvolgenti. Le tue curve che sono solo mie perché solo io posso toccarle e mi avvicino a te per farlo capire a tutti. Ti abbraccio e ti stringo da dietro. Tu appoggi le braccia sulle mie, ti volti quanto basta per baciarmi.  
Amber e Bridget ridacchiano mentre ci guardano, ma stranamente non dicono niente. Non fin quando una secchiata d’acqua gelata ci bagna completamente.  
“Giacomo ?” Urli.  
Tu lo segui e lo spingi in acqua. Da lì scoppia una vera e propria guerra di spintoni e secchiate d’acqua, anche a Luisa e alla mamma che sorprendentemente scoppia a ridere. Siamo tornate ad essere tutte ragazzine.  
Trascorriamo uno dei pomeriggi più allegri della nostra vita. La sera torniamo tutti a casa e ceniamo insieme.  
Sergio e Jeff si uniscono alla comitiva.  
Ci divertiamo insieme fino alla nostra partenza per il viaggio di nozze. Abbiamo scelto i Caraibi e trascorreremo in pace e solitudine circa una ventina di giorni in quelle isole tropicali che visiteremo ognuna per qualche giorno, Santo Domingo, Bahamas, Giamaica. Ci siamo accertate che non ci siano uragani in arrivo visto la fortuna di questi ultimi mesi.  
In aeroporto ci portano Amber, Bridget, Sergio e Luisa. Partono anche Amber che torna a Los Angeles e Bridget a Dornoch. Mamma e papà sono rimasti a casa nostra, partiranno la prossima settimana. Luisa e mamma hanno fatto amicizia e hanno voglia di stare un’altra settimana insieme.  
Dopo i saluti di rito ci ritroviamo sul nostro aereo pronte ad affrontare ben tredici ore di volo, ma la destinazione ci ripagherà di ogni disagio da viaggio.  
Tu sembri serena e questa per me è la cosa più importante. Tutta la vicenda di Larry sembra non averti lasciato conseguenze. Con i carabinieri abbiamo già chiarito tutto, non avrai ritorsioni per avergli sparato, si è trattata di legittima difesa e la madre è stata uccisa da Tasha che l’ha colpita mentre lei colpiva te. Per nostra fortuna hanno arrestato anche i due malavitosi italiani che li avevano aiutati. Insomma sembra che alla fine siamo riuscite ad uscirne sane e salve.  
Da quella notte tutto sembra tornato alla normalità, anche se ogni tanto ho degli incubi, ma non voglio che ti preoccupi e poi credo sia una cosa normale dopo quello che abbiamo passato. Spero che questo viaggio serva per far tornare serenità in tutte e due.  
Abbiamo vissuto momenti bellissimi in questi ultimi anni insieme, ma anche tanto dolore e sofferenza, ora abbiamo raggiunto finalmente la serenità. Siamo sposate, felici, vogliamo mettere su famiglia e mi hai confermato di desiderare dei figli da me. Sono felice Sun, felice di essere tua moglie, la donna che hai scelto di avere accanto come compagna e come madre dei tuoi figli. Voglio vivere con te ogni attimo della mia vita, assaporare ogni momento d’amore e superare tutte le difficoltà che dovremo affrontare. Ho trovato l’altra parte della mia anima e farò di tutto per farti felice come lo sono io. Ti amo Sun, la nostra vera vita comincia adesso.


	24. Il viaggio di nozze

CAPITOLO 23

Il viaggio di nozze

Arriviamo al resort di Santo Domingo il pomeriggio inoltrato e l’assistente ci mostra il bungalow insieme al depliant con tutte le escursioni del posto. Tu sei molto calma e rilassata mentre io sono eccitata come una ragazzina. Non avevo mai fatto un viaggio alle isole caraibiche così lungo con te.  
Appena arriviamo alla nostra capanna ti getti sul letto e mi fai capire di voler riposare. Sono un po’ delusa soprattutto considerando la bellezza del posto. Io opto per un salto giù in spiaggia, voglio provare quest’acqua meravigliosa.  
Dopo aver passato quasi un’ora a sistemare i nostri vestiti mi accorgo che ti sei addormentata come una bambina. Ti guardo e sorrido. Mi siedo sul letto e ti bacio teneramente sulle labbra. Cerco di non svegliarti, ma tu mi arpioni con i tuoi tentacoli e mi trascini sopra di te.  
“Pensavi che stessi dormendo ?” Mi chiedi ridendo e invertendo le posizioni.  
“Credevo fossi stanca per il viaggio.”  
“Che ne dici di provare la Jacuzzi ? Mi ha fatto venire una certa idea.”  
“Non mi dirai che hai intenzione di passare questi venti giorni chiuse nella nostra capanna a fare l’amore ?” Ti dico provocandoti.  
“Ti sembra un’idea così brutta ?” Rispondi con una faccia buffa.  
“Non hai visto la bellezza di questi luoghi ? Voglio uscire e vedere tutto quello che posso.”  
“Anch’io voglio vedere tutto quello che posso.”  
E cerchi di abbassarmi gli shorts che ho indossato appena arrivate.  
“Ma non pensi ad altro ?”  
“E a cosa dovrei pensare quando per tutto il giorno sto accanto ad una donna bella come te ?”  
“Non hai voglia di uscire ?”  
“No, più che altro ho voglia di entrare.” E mi tocchi l’inguine da sopra i pantaloni.  
“Sun … che ti prende oggi ?”  
“E’ o non è il nostro viaggio di nozze ?” Dici spostandoti imbronciata.  
“Sì ma qui è tutto così bello.”  
“Anche qui è tutto così bello.” E mi tocchi ancora.  
“Ho capito, sei irrecuperabile. Va bene. Che ne dici se adesso lo facciamo e poi usciamo e andiamo in spiaggia ?”  
“Va bene ci sto.”  
“Ma guarda un po’ cosa bisogna fare per campare.” Dico e tu ridi divertita mentre riprendi a slacciarmi gli shorts.  
Dopo più di un’ora di amore nella Jacuzzi riesco finalmente a convincerti a fare una passeggiata mano nella mano lungo la spiaggia.  
Passeggiamo ammirando la natura che ci circonda. Le palme ci fanno ombra mentre camminiamo a piedi nudi sulla sabbia quasi bianca. Il sentiero si conclude e magicamente si apre l’oceano immenso davanti a noi. Lo ammiriamo in tutta la sua magnificenza cercando di scorgere l’orizzonte. E’ una giornata fantastica. L’aria è calda e c’è una brezza meravigliosa che ci scompiglia i capelli e sferza la pelle accaldata. Ti fermi e raccogli un po’ di sabbia facendola scorrere fra le dita.  
“Sembra diversa da tutte quelle che ho visto fino ad ora. Questi luoghi sono meravigliosi, avevi ragione amore.” Dici rialzandoti e baciandomi sulle labbra. Mi tolgo i vestiti restando in costume e tu mi guardi. Non dici niente e continui a fissarmi. Ti chiedo di tuffarti con me e dopo aver esitato per qualche minuto finalmente ti convinco e mi segui dopo aver abbandonato gli abiti sulla spiaggia accanto ai miei. Mi lascio sollevare e coccolare dalle onde che sono stupende, mentre mi raggiungi e cominci a schizzarmi scherzando e sorridendo. Il tuo volto è rilassato e sereno, ti stai divertendo e vederti felice è la gioia più grande per me.  
Quando finalmente riesci ad acchiapparmi mi stringi e ci ritroviamo nell’acqua fino al collo. Le onde ci sollevano e noi ci lasciamo travolgere e non solo dall’impeto dell’oceano. Mi stringi e mi baci. Non dici niente, non serve. Lo so perfettamente che mi vuoi bene. Ti sfuggo di nuovo e torniamo a giocare come ragazzine.  
Terminato il bagno torniamo in spiaggia e riprendiamo a passeggiare con le goccioline di acqua salata che si rincorrono sulla pelle. Sei splendida come al solito, così sensuale in costume. Quando intravvediamo un’altra coppia avvicinarsi ti metti il pareo. I due sposini novelli si presentano, lei è molto carina e spigliata, lui non ti piace, lo vedo da come lo squadri male. Ci propongono di fare l’escursione del giorno successivo.  
Inizialmente sembri un po’ restia, ma ti convinco ad unirci a loro.  
Sono al settimo cielo, domani andremo a Bayahibe e di seguito all’Isla Catalina insieme ai nostri nuovi amici. Alla fine hai ceduto, ma ho dovuto cedere anch’io perché anche stanotte mi tocca fare gli straordinari con te che sembri molto più infuocata dell’aria del posto.  
L’indomani mattina ci svegliamo all’alba e tu sei stanca dopo tutto quello che abbiamo combinato stanotte, ma non te la faccio passare liscia, stavolta si farà a modo mio, non voglio restare chiusa nel bungalow tutto il tempo.  
Dopo mezz’ora di capricci siamo finalmente arrivate all’incontro con i nostri accompagnatori e l’altra coppia che ci aspetta già da un po’.  
Non so per quale ragione ma Jeremy non ti piace, dici che mi guarda sempre, ma che importa se poi io guardo solo te.  
Trascorriamo una giornata molto piacevole e alla fine finisci per divertirti anche tu. Partecipiamo a tutte le escursioni che organizza il nostro gruppo e finalmente non fai più storie. Il giorno siamo sempre in giro in mezzo alla gente e ogni notte nella nostra capanna ritroviamo la pace e la nostra intimità.  
Dopo sei giorni piuttosto intensi siamo pronte alla seconda parte del viaggio e domani partiamo per la Giamaica, ma oggi hai vinto tu. Abbiamo deciso di restare alla nostra capanna e dopo una lunga passeggiata sulla spiaggia e un bagno nel Mar dei Caraibi decidiamo di trascorrere il pomeriggio a sguazzare nella Jacuzzi.  
Durante questa settimana ti sei molto abbronzata e sei più bella del solito con quegli occhi chiari che risaltano sul tuo bel viso imbrunito dal sole. I capelli biondi si sono ulteriormente schiariti, sei divina ed io sono sempre più pazza di te. Arrivi col pareo allacciato ai fianchi e col reggiseno che contiene a stento i tuoi splendidi seni. Mi guardi e sorridi, lasci il portavivande con le bibite e ti giri verso di me che sono appena entrata nella nostra vasca preferita. Ti avvicini e lasci che sia io a sciogliere il pareo. L’indumento ti scivola addosso cadendo a terra e ti immergi in acqua avvicinandoti e piazzandoti dietro di me. Mi abbracci ed inizi a baciarmi la spalla. Le tue mani mi accarezzano il ventre dolcemente e strano ma vero si fermano lì. Sono stupita dal tuo comportamento, di solito quando mi vedi nuda diventi piacevolmente aggressiva.  
“Sunny … cosa c’è ?”  
Mi baci la guancia e mi stringi di più.  
“Sono felice.” Mi rispondi ed il mio cuore esplode, come se fosse la prima volta che lo dici, come se mi avessi appena detto “ti amo da morire”.  
Contraccambio l’abbraccio appoggiando le mie sulle tue braccia.  
“E’ così grave ?” E sorrido.  
“Gravissimo perché voglio che nessuno mi svegli da questo splendido sogno.” Dici col sorriso sulle labbra, ma con un velo di tristezza negli occhi.  
“Non è un sogno.”  
“Ne sei sicura ?”  
“Certo amore.” E mi volto verso di te.  
“Hai paura ?”  
“Un po’.”  
“Di cosa ?”  
“Di avere troppo, di non meritare questa felicità. Di non meritare te.” Dici alla fine quasi sottovoce, scostandomi dietro l’orecchio una ciocca ribelle di capelli.  
“Piccola mia.” Ti sollevo il viso e ti guardo dritta in quel cielo limpido che sono i tuoi occhi stamattina.  
“Abbiamo lottato tanto per arrivare fino a qui ed ora meritiamo di essere felici. Non dubitarne mai.”  
Ti bacio dolcemente e ti stringo. Restiamo così a lungo, senza fare l’amore, in questo momento non è necessario perché ormai siamo così unite che ci basta stare insieme per essere felici.  
Questa prima settimana è propria volata e siamo state bene, sei serena e ti vedo così contenta da non esserti nemmeno accorta dei miei incubi. Per fortuna non ti sei svegliata l’altra notte. Dovrei dirti quello che mi sta succedendo, ma per ora non lo farò, non voglio rovinare il nostro viaggio, non ti ho mai vista così felice, sembri una bambina e per nessun motivo al mondo voglio rovinare un momento come questo.  
Tutto il resto del viaggio è di una dolcezza infinita, visitiamo le Bahamas e la Giamaica e dopo ventidue giorni di amore e divertimento riprendiamo la strada di casa, in Toscana. Sì, perché quel luogo ci ha visto innamorare, lì ci siamo sposate e lì torneremo per sentirci ogni volta a casa, lì troverò il modo di parlarti, di raccontarti quello che mi tormenta.  
Sergio e Luisa ci vengono a prendere all’aeroporto. Passiamo i successivi due giorni a raccontare, mostrare i video e le foto che abbiamo scattato. Tu sei raggiante ed io sono folle d’amore. Quello che mi dispiace in tutto questo è che le vacanze stanno per finire. A ottobre dovrò iniziare a girare il film e già a settembre dovrò cominciare a lavorare sul copione e a parlare col regista, dovremo trasferirci a Boston e spero che tu non ci abbia ripensato.  
Devo decidermi ad affrontare l’argomento, penso che lo farò proprio stasera dopo cena quando saremo in camera nostra.  
Mi ritiro piuttosto presto e tu mi segui un po’ preoccupata.  
Quando dopo una doccia veloce mi sdraio sul letto tu ti avvicini e mi siedi accanto.  
“Dimmi Kaily.”  
“Mi conosci così bene ?”  
“Tu che ne pensi ?”  
“Che ci leggiamo come libri aperti.” Dico stringendoti la mano.  
“Quando vuoi partire per Boston ?” Mi chiedi sorprendendomi.  
“Hai dei ripensamenti ?” Ti domando un po’ intimorita dalla tua eventuale risposta..  
“Affatto. Riprenderò a scrivere il mio romanzo mentre tu studierai la parte e inizierai a girare. Se vuoi qualche volta potrei anche venire con te e vedere com’è il tuo mondo.”  
“Davvero ? Ti piacerebbe ?” Dico entusiasta saltellando sul letto.  
“Certo, magari potrei anche scrivere la tua storia.”  
“Magari la nostra.”  
Sorridi.  
“Sei sicura che non ti dispiaccia lasciare l’Italia e il tuo salice delle magie ? Come farai quando avrai il blocco dello scrittore ?”  
“Con te accanto non avrò alcun blocco, sei più magica del nostro salice.”  
Ti brillano gli occhi quando mi guardi così.  
Mi alzo seduta, ti accarezzo una guancia e ti bacio le labbra dolcemente.  
“E poi potrei anche flirtare con qualche bella attrice mentre tu lavori. Mi va bene anche una comparsa.”  
“Brutta ...” Ti spintono fintamente seccata e tu ridi.  
“Ci proverò in tutti i modi e ci riuscirò.” Continuo.  
“A fare cosa a cacciarmi via dal letto ?” Mi chiedi appoggiandoti alla spalliera del letto  
“Proverò a farti felice.”  
Tu smetti di ridere e mi guardi.  
“Lo stai già facendo.”  
Ti sdrai accanto a me, mi abbracci e restiamo così, a crogiolarci nel silenzio confortante di nostri cuori. Vorrei parlarti del mio stato d’animo, ma lo farò domani, non riesco a rovinare questo momento e restiamo allacciate l’una all’altra fin quando non ci addormentiamo.  
Quando mi risveglio sono ancora in quella stanza, lo sono tutte le volte. Apro gli occhi e tu sei seduta su quella sedia mentre Larry sta per … Improvvisamente mi sveglio col cuore in gola. Sono al buio, guardo la sveglia ed è ancora presto, ma non riesco a rimanere a letto. Tu dormi placidamente dandomi le spalle.  
Mi alzo e vado in bagno. Mi lavo il viso, ma non basta. Ho bisogno di farmi una doccia ed entro nel box sperando che riesca a cacciare via questi pensieri che mi tormentano ogni giorno di più. Inizialmente succedeva di rado, ma ora sembra che Larry mi attenda ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi.  
Lascio che l’acqua tiepida accarezzi la mia pelle, è una sensazione stupenda. Sono immobile sotto il getto, ci resto a lungo e quando inizio a sentirmi meglio esco e mi asciugo lentamente. Mi guardo allo specchio. Ho ancora i segni dell’abbronzatura, ma del viaggio è rimasto solo questo. Mi sento strana, mi sta succedendo qualcosa che non comprendo, sono molto ansiosa e anche se mi hai confidato di essere felice di partire con me sento che non è così. Non lo so, sono piena di dubbi e di paure che fino a poche settimane fa non avevo. Non capisco cosa mi stia succedendo, dovrei parlartene, ma finirei solo col preoccuparti maggiormente e ora che dobbiamo andarcene e che soffrirai tanto ad allontanarti da questi luoghi e dalle persone che ami non me la sento di aggiungere altra carne al fuoco. Spero che col tempo questi incubi diminuiscano. Prima o poi passerà.  
Sono ancora qui nuda davanti allo specchio quando entri in bagno.  
Hai i capelli arruffati e ti stai stropicciando gli occhi. Sei davvero adorabile.  
“Come mai … wow hai già fatto la doccia ?” Dici mentre mi divori con gli occhi.  
Questo amo di te, quando mi dimostri anche con un semplice sguardo quanto mi ami e quanto mi vuoi.  
Ti avvicini sorridente e mi dai un bacio.  
“Copriti o ti salterò addosso. Il tuo corpo nudo è una tentazione irresistibile.” Dici cercando di far finta di niente.  
Non so che mi succede, ma devo cacciare il pensiero di Larry. Mentre ti lavi i denti rimango fissa a guardarti e mi lascio travolgere da un improvviso quanto violento desiderio di te. Mi sorridi ancora, ma stavolta mi scruti incuriosita.  
“Qualcosa non va ?” Dici mentre continuo a fissarti seria.  
Cambi espressione anche tu, la vestaglia ti si slaccia e sotto sei nuda. Mi si annebbia la vista e l’attimo dopo sto letteralmente divorando le tue labbra. Boccheggi colta di sorpresa.  
Sei piacevolmente colpita e sorridi mentre ti spingo contro la parete. Rabbrividisci al contatto con le mattonelle fredde, ma ti scaldi subito al contatto con le mie dita. Sento il tuo gemito strozzato quando ti prendo senza tanti convenevoli e questo scatena ancora di più questo desiderio selvaggio di te. Il mio corpo è premuto contro il tuo che non riesci a contenermi. Cerchi di riprendere fiato tra un bacio e l’altro mentre sto cercando di farti raggiungere la vetta. Ti mordo il collo mentre una mano ti tortura il seno e l’altra ti scuote le membra sempre più nel profondo. Non so cosa mi stia succedendo, ti voglio in una maniera quasi insopportabile. Tu sei mia, solo mia. Nessun altro potrà mai averti tranne me. Questo continuo a pensare mentre per la prima volta ti possiedo con così tanta veemenza contro questo muro. Poi torna il pensiero di Larry e della mia egoistica necessità di sentirti più mia. Rallento un po’, ma ormai sei al limite.  
“Oddio Kaily…” Sussurri e ti mordi le labbra lasciandoti andare all’onda di piacere che l’orgasmo ti procura. Sento le tue gambe cedere, sei senza fiato e ti sorreggo abbracciandoti.  
“Wow …” Dici in affanno.  
“Scusa.” Dico io insieme a te.  
“Scusa ?” Chiedi ancora col fiato corto.  
“Non dovevo farlo in questo modo, perdonami. A volte mi dimentico di …”  
Tu sollevi le braccia e mi stringi forte.  
“Tu mi hai guarita, non ho più paura. Con te posso fare qualsiasi cosa.”  
Una lacrima mi scivola sulla guancia, ma tu non la vedi perché l’asciugo velocemente.  
Tornate in camera nostra non diciamo più niente, ma hai capito che qualcosa non va anche se non ne fai cenno. Dobbiamo parlare con Luisa per metterla al corrente della nostra partenza per gli Stati Uniti e ci concentriamo su quello.  
La cosa più dolorosa dei nostri viaggi è proprio quella di lasciare la nostra casetta e soprattutto Sergio e Luisa. Non credevo che mi sarei affezionata tanto a quei due. Non ho conosciuto mai delle persone così dolci e rispettose. Luisa è un angelo e so che ti costa tanto lasciarla. E’ diventata davvero come una madre per te e ne sono felice, ma proprio per questo non sarà facile allontanarti da qui, dal tuo porto sicuro.  
Per amore mio faresti qualsiasi cosa lo so e come previsto partiamo. Passiamo qualche giorno a Los Angeles dove ho alcuni incontri coi produttori e gli sceneggiatori per gli ultimi dettagli del film e poi partiamo per Boston.

I giorni passano e nonostante questa non sia la nostra città riusciamo ad ambientarci abbastanza in fretta e tu sembri felice. Il tuo romanzo prosegue bene come anche il mio film. Sono quasi tutto il giorno sul set e a volte anche la notte, ma tu non ti lamenti, sei così presa dal tuo lavoro che non fai caso al mio o almeno così sembra.  
Dal canto mio a volte sono così stanca che la notte non sogno nemmeno e questo è positivo, almeno non faccio i soliti incubi.  
Ultimamente ho qualche difficoltà con alcune scene e mi sento un po’ giù. Tu sei molto dolce e mi proponi di portarti con me, se può essermi d’aiuto. Accetto e mi rendo conto che quando sei sul set invece di mettermi in difficoltà e di sentirmi in imbarazzo, la tua presenza mi aiuta e riesco a recitare bene anche le scene più ostiche. Sono felice, tutto sembra andare per il meglio anche se noto che ultimamente stai venendo sempre più spesso e hai fatto amicizia con Megan, ammetto di esserne un po’ gelosa.  
Ieri vi ho viste confabulare in un angolino e ridere con troppa confidenza. La cosa non mi piace, ma manca poco alla fine delle riprese, non vedo l’ora di tornare in Italia e venire con te al tour di presentazione dell’ultimo romanzo che la Mondadori ha spostato di qualche mese.  
Ultimamente sei un po’ misteriosa, rimani sempre sul vago se ti chiedo spiegazioni e la sera quando andiamo a letto sei sempre dolce, ma non mi cerchi più come prima.  
Subito dopo il matrimonio non mi davi tregua, dovevo fingere il mal di testa per avere un po’ di pace, ora invece nonostante tu mi riempia di attenzioni devo ammettere che sono io a chiederti di fare l’amore, cosa che fin’ora non era mai successa. Eri sempre tu a farti avanti anche se sapevi benissimo che avevo voglia anch’io. Non è possibile che tu non mi desideri più, non ci posso credere.  
Stasera, quando mi sei venuta a prendere eri più bella del solito con quel vestito attillato che mostrava le splendide curve del tuo corpo. Ho visto come ti ha guardato Megan, a parte tutti gli uomini del set. Perché sei venuta vestita così ? Per far colpo sulla brunetta ? I miei pensieri iniziano a spaventarmi. Mi sto scoprendo ogni giorno più gelosa.  
Ora siamo in camera nostra e tu stai scrivendo col tuo notebook.  
“A che punto sei ?” Ti chiedo.  
“A che riguardo ?”  
“Col romanzo.”  
“A buon punto grazie. Tu col film ?”  
“Abbiamo quasi finito. Mancano ancora poche scene e dopo il montaggio forse ci saranno alcune parti che dovremo doppiare.”  
“Quanto pensi che dovremo restare ancora ?” Prosegui.  
“Penso che saremo libere per Natale. E’ troppo per te ?”  
“No per niente. Scrivere qui o in Italia cambia poco.”  
“Ti mancherà Boston ?”  
“Affatto. Non vedo l’ora di tornare a casa. Così ti avrò tutta per me.”  
“Davvero ?” Dico illuminandomi.  
Tu mi guardi un po’ stranita.  
“Che c’è Kaily, sei un po’ strana stasera. Cosa ti preoccupa ?”  
“Mi sembri un po’ lontana ultimamente.”  
“Lontana ?”  
“Mi cerchi molto meno.” Dico sottovoce.  
“Cosa ?”  
“Non mi vuoi più ?” Sussurro quasi con timore.  
Scendi dal letto e mi raggiungi. Mi sollevi il mento per guardarmi negli occhi.  
“Ti cerco meno ? Ho fatto uno sforzo sovrumano per non romperti le scatole tutte le notti. Ti vedevo così stanca che non ho avuto il coraggio di …”  
Ti prendo il viso fra le mani e ti bacio appassionatamente.  
“Continua pure a rompermi le scatole. Ho avuto tanta paura sai ? Pensavo che ti piacesse Megan.”  
“Cosa ? Ma dici sul serio ?” E mi afferri le mani bloccandomi.  
“Parlavi sempre con lei quando eravamo sul set.”  
“Siamo diventate amiche, niente più. Non puoi davvero aver pensato che preferissi lei a te. Stai scherzando vero ?”  
“Non mi cercavi come prima, stavate sempre insieme …”  
“Ma come devo fare a farti capire che per me ci sei solo tu. Devi imparare a fidarti di me, stiamo insieme da tanto anche se tra alti e bassi credevo fosse chiaro quello che provo. La nostra unione per me è sacra, per nessun motivo al mondo la tradirei.”  
“Hai ragione scusa, ma ti amo così tanto che ho avuto paura di perderti. Ero sempre sul set e ti ho trascurata. Pensavo ti fossi stancata.”  
“Ma cosa dici. Non mi stancherò mai di te. Siamo ancora in luna di miele, pensi che il mio amore sia tanto fragile da resistere così poco ?”  
“Non fraintendermi Sun. E’ stata solo colpa mia, non dovevo lasciarti sola tutto quel tempo e …”  
“Adesso basta, non voglio continuare a parlare di questa storia ed esigo che tu non pensi più una cosa del genere o mi offenderò sul serio. Devi imparare a fidarti di me, non hai motivo di dubitare.”  
“Scusa amore, non ti arrabbiare così”  
“Non sono arrabbiata, ma ferita. Più cerco di farti capire quanto tu sia importante per me e più tu diventi gelosa e dubiti. Che senso ha ?”  
Ti bacio per farti stare zitta. Tu all’inizio quasi ti opponi poi i miei baci ti confondono e finisci per cedere alla mia adorazione. Hai ragione Sun, non ho motivi per dubitare, ma sei così bella che temo che tutti ti vogliano come ti voglio io. Devo smettere di essere così gelosa o finirò per pagarne le conseguenze.


	25. La terapia

CAPITOLO 24

LA TERAPIA

Da quella sera le cose sono cambiate, non ti ho detto più niente e siamo tornate quelle di prima, unite e affiatate. Natale è ormai alle porte e siamo agli sgoccioli col film, fra una settimana saremo di nuovo in Toscana e non vedo l’ora.  
Domani ci sarà la festa di fine riprese e siamo andate a comprare un bel vestito da sera. Tu ne hai scelto uno rosso e sei letteralmente divina, stai proprio bene. Non so come farò quando tutti ti guarderanno.  
Quando infatti ci presentiamo alla festa tutti iniziano a fissare il tuo decolté.  
“Cos’hai Kay, sei strana stasera.” Mi chiedi.  
“Sono solo stanca.”  
Megan corre verso di noi e ti abbraccia un po’ troppo intensamente. Tu ovviamente ricambi senza malizia, ma la mia gelosia mi annebbia la ragione e perdo il controllo.  
Mi allontano da te facendo finta di essere stata chiamata dal regista e non faccio che evitarti per buona parte della serata. Che stupida che sono, ma la gelosia mi acceca, non riesco a capire cosa mi stia succedendo. Non riesco a trattenere la rabbia che mi fanno gli sguardi degli uomini e delle donne interessate a te.  
Ti avvicini più di una volta, ma ti sfuggo fin quando ti stanchi e mi afferri il braccio e stavolta sei decisamente arrabbiata.  
“Si può sapere che ti prende ?” Sussurri per non farti sentire.  
“Niente.”  
“Come niente, mi stai evitando da quando siamo arrivate. Ti rendi conto di quello che stai facendo? Sono tua moglie mica un’amica. Non puoi trattarmi così davanti ai tuoi colleghi.”  
Le tue parole mi scuotono. Hai ragione.  
“Scusa.”  
“Se il tuo atteggiamento non cambia giuro che torno al nostro appartamento.”  
“Va bene, non c’è bisogno di alzare la voce.”  
Mentre stiamo ancora litigando torna di nuovo Megan e si intromette ancora tra di noi.  
“Sun vieni, mi hanno detto che sai cantare benissimo, perché non ti esibisci per noi? Ho parlato con l’orchestra e sarebbero felici di …”  
“Certo Sun, vai a cantare.” Dico ironica interrompendo Megan.  
Tu mi fissi punta nel vivo.  
“Mi dispiace, ma non ho nessuna voglia di cantare stasera, anzi penso proprio che toglierò il disturbo. A quanto pare non sono più gradita in questo posto.”  
“Ma che dici Sunny, se ti adorano tutti.”  
“Ti ha chiamato Sunny, non ci posso credere.” Mentre sto pensando queste cose mi rendo conto dell’assurdità stessa dei miei pensieri, non credevo che la rabbia provocata dalla gelosia potesse fare questo effetto. Non eravamo mai state veramente insieme come adesso e per tutto questo tempo. Di solito quando ci vedevamo lo facevamo per qualche settimana e stavamo sempre insieme senza uscire quasi mai. Ora che invece affrontiamo il mondo in due mi rendo conto di quanto la mia gelosia ci stia facendo del male e nonostante questa consapevolezza non riesco a controllarmi. Cosa sto facendo ?  
Ti vedo dirigerti verso la porta d’uscita mentre Megan ti segue quando invece dovrei farlo io. Ti ferma e tu parli concitata con lei e mi guardi, ma sono impietrita e non riesco a muovere un muscolo. Lei ti si avvicina e ti posa una mano sul braccio ed io perdo la testa.  
Ti raggiungo a passo spedito e mentre stai ancora parlando con lei afferro il tuo braccio e ti trascino in bagno. Ci sono un paio di ragazze che si stanno lavando le mani. Una esce poco dopo mentre l’altra le sta asciugando.  
“Amore scusa, ma credo che mi si sia rotta la lampo del vestito. Controlli per favore?” E ti trascino nel primo bagno aperto. Chiudo la porta a chiave e mi volto verso di te che mi guardi incredula.  
“Che stai combinando Kay.” Sussurri seria.  
Ancora una volta mi lascio trasportare da questa smania di possesso e ti spingo contro la parete. Ti bacio voracemente mentre una mano ti palpa il seno e l’altra ti accarezza all’inguine. Tu dapprima rispondi al mio bacio poi cerchi di fermarmi e alla fine mi respingi.  
“Sei impazzita ?” Dici spostandomi e cercando di uscire.  
Ti afferro il braccio.  
“Sun io …”  
“Smettila.” Chiudi il discorso seccamente ed io ti lascio come se il tuo braccio mi avesse scottata.  
Esci dal bagno che stanno arrivando altre signore. Sento le lacrime spingere per uscire mentre ti seguo avvicinandomi allo specchio.  
Tu ti sistemi il trucco e con un fazzolettino pulisci ogni traccia del mio rossetto. Non dici una parola, ma lo sguardo furente che rimbalza dallo specchio fino a raggiungere il mio mi lascia senza fiato. Esci stizzita senza nemmeno guardarmi in faccia. Non ti seguo subito, mi appoggio al lavandino cercando di calmare il mio cuore impazzito. Prendo anche io un fazzolettino di carta e tolgo le sbavature del rossetto con le mani che mi tremano. Mi guardo in faccia allo specchio e quasi non mi riconosco, ma che sto facendo ?  
Quando torno in sala ti ritrovo a parlare ancora con Megan. Ma quella stronza non ha niente altro da fare che romperti le scatole ? Non mi avvicino e vi osservo attentamente.  
Dapprima scuoti la testa in senso negativo, poi lei ti prende per mano e ti trascina accanto al palco. Parla con uno dei musicisti che sorride e ti invita a salire insieme a loro. Resto a guardare incredula.  
Il solista del gruppo fa la tua presentazione mentre il pubblico applaude incuriosito dalla tua presenza accanto ai musicisti.  
Io sono sempre più allibita e quando sento le prime note della canzone di Bryan Adams che mi dedicasti il giorno delle nozze commetto il primo grande errore perché fraintendo la tua scelta e considero la canzone un vero affronto, quasi come se la stessi dedicando a Megan. Me ne vado dalla festa lasciandoti lì e quel che è peggio è che tu non mi segui e torni a casa due ore dopo.  
Sono in camera seduta sul letto a cercare per la centesima volta di leggere la stessa riga di questo maledetto libro quando tu rientri. Ti sento nel nostro piccolo salottino che ti muovi. Sbatti lo sportello del frigorifero, sarai sicuramente nervosa. Entri in camera e non mi degni di uno sguardo, sei ancora incazzata con me. Prendi dall’armadio la coperta pesante, un cuscino e la tua maglietta ed esci sempre senza guardarmi. Se pensi che ti rincorra ti sbagli.  
Tu ti sistemi sul divano e per la prima volta da quando siamo sposate dormiamo separate.  
Il mattino successivo non mi parli e io non faccio niente per chiarire la situazione, non ci riesco.  
Restiamo in silenzio tutta la mattina mentre tu scrivi o meglio provi a scrivere perché non fai che sbuffare.  
All’ora di pranzo prendi qualcosa dal frigo quando solitamente prepari sempre un piatto di pasta per tutt’e due. Non dico niente, non ho voglia di parlare, né di litigare né di chiarire. Sono bloccata, continuo a non capire il mio stesso comportamento. Provo rabbia, paura, ansia e un amore infinito che mi frena come non mi era mai capitato prima. L’amore che provo per te sta diventando un’ossessione, nessuno ti si può avvicinare. Non lo puoi permettere invece sei sempre così gentile con tutti e sei adorabile e la gente ti ama quando invece posso farlo solo io … solo io.  
Esco dalla cucina e mi chiudo in camera scoppiando a piangere.  
Dieci minuti dopo entri tu.  
“Kaily che ti prende, cosa sto sbagliando, dimmelo per favore.”  
Continuo a singhiozzare col viso premuto sul cuscino.  
“Io ti amo, perché non basta più ? Perché continui a metterlo in dubbio. Cos’è successo così all’improvviso ? Andava tutto bene, eravamo felici. Non capisco, ti prego parlami.”  
“Non è colpa tua, ma solo mia.”  
“Cosa vuoi dire ?”  
Ti sdrai accanto a me e cerchi di voltarmi verso di te, ma ho vergogna a guardarti.  
“Tu sei adorabile ed io non riesco a dividerti con gli altri. Non so cosa mi stia succedendo, ma non accetto che tu sia dolce e gentile con tutti. Lo devi essere solo con me, ho paura che qualcuno possa … possa …”  
“Kaily.”  
Mi dai un bacio tra i capelli e poi un altro e un altro ancora. Ti avvicini di più e mi accarezzi la schiena.  
Mi getto fra le tue braccia e ti strappo letteralmente i vestiti di dosso. Facciamo l’amore, ma diversamente dal solito. Sono aggressiva e possessiva, non voglio più dividerti con nessuno, nemmeno in amicizia.  
Tu mi lasci fare, sei fin troppo accondiscendente, ma ho paura, stavolta ho paura sul serio perché non riesco più a controllarmi.

Un paio di giorni dopo torniamo a casa in Toscana e tutto sembra tornare alla normalità. Tra di noi c’è di nuovo serenità e complicità. L’antivigilia di Natale arrivano i miei e anche mio fratello con la fidanzata. Trascorriamo una settimana meravigliosa poi, poco prima della fine dell’anno dopo la loro partenza dobbiamo partecipare ad una festa della Mondadori.  
Siamo entrambe bellissime lo ammetto, tu col vestito blu elettrico simile a quello della premiazione degli Oscar hai due occhi che farebbero resuscitare i morti. Sei splendida e qui esce ancora la parte possessiva di me che non appena inizi a parlare con l’assistente del tuo editor, una donna piuttosto avvenente, mi fai uscire dai gangheri.  
Vi vedo confabulare e ridere. Lei ti posa una mano sul braccio e si avvicina. Cosa vuole fare ? Non ci posso credere, ti sussurra qualcosa all’orecchio. Ma come si permette ? Che intenzioni ha ?  
Lascio la conversazione con uno della compagnia che non so nemmeno chi sia e mi avvicino a voi due. Non ci vedo più dalla rabbia, come fai a non capire che questo atteggiamento è offensivo nei miei confronti.  
Quando ti raggiungo capisci al volo che sono arrabbiata e cambi espressione.  
“Amore ti ricordi di …”  
“Certo Samantha, come potrei dimenticare ? Cos’avevate di tanto interessante da dirvi all’orecchio?” Sputo con arroganza.  
Tu rimani allibita e lei in imbarazzo ti sorride e si congeda dalla conversazione.  
“Che fai ricominci anche stasera Kayleen ?” Dici già arrabbiata.  
“Cos’avevate da dirvi all’orecchio. Qualcosa che non dovevo sentire ?”  
“Che non doveva sentire Lorenzo, il mio editor nonché suo datore di lavoro. Mi stava raccontando che ha preso una cotta per un nuovo acquisto della società.”  
“Dovrei crederci ?” Ti provoco spudoratamente.  
Tu mi fissi sconcertata.  
“Non è possibile, stai ricominciando. Fin quando siamo solo noi due va tutto bene, ma come siamo in compagnia tu inizi a sragionare. Ti ascolti quando parli ?” Mi sussurri alla fine per non farti sentire.  
“Se ti irrita tanto la mia presenza me ne vado.”  
Mi afferri il braccio.  
“Non ci provare, non fare come l’altra volta o ti assicuro che non starò più zitta a guardare mentre distruggi il nostro matrimonio.”  
“Io ? Io distruggo il nostro matrimonio ? Tu lo fai lasciandoti corteggiare da tutti.”  
Stringi ancora di più la presa.  
“Questa è l’ultima volta che usciamo insieme te lo assicuro. Non sono più disposta a tollerarti mentre scleri senza motivo.”  
“Forse per te non c’è un motivo, ma per me …”  
“Adesso basta. Sei un’attrice, fingi di divertirti e non fare scenate almeno per un’altra ora, poi ce ne andremo e ti giuro che sarà l’ultima volta.”  
Stavolta sei incazzata sul serio, vedo i tuoi occhi furenti e decido di stare zitta. Continuo a fare il muso per il resto della serata e ce ne andiamo prima del solito. Ti inventi una scusa e lasciamo la festa per prime. Torniamo a casa la sera stessa. Non hai voluto nemmeno trascorrere la notte nella camera che avevamo prenotato.  
Quando arriviamo a casa senza esserci scambiate una sola parola, tu sei letteralmente furiosa e Luisa che ci ha aspettate alzata dopo la mia telefonata si accorge subito che qualcosa non va, ma ovviamente non dice niente.  
Sali in mansarda e ti sdrai sul divano per riposare, non vuoi andare sul letto dove mi stendo io.  
Le cose si stanno complicando.

Dopo domani è l’ultimo dell’anno e Giacomo ha invitato tutti alla festa alla sua cascina. Tu declini inventando una scusa, ma spingi Luisa e Sergio a partecipare. Loro accettano, probabilmente Luisa lo fa più che altro per lasciarci sole e sistemare le cose fra noi, ma non so se stavolta avrai voglia di sistemarle perché sei più nervosa e irascibile del solito.  
Quando ci ritiriamo in mansarda tu ti sdrai di nuovo sul divano senza dire niente.  
“Adesso non vuoi più nemmeno dormire con tua moglie ?”  
Rimani in silenzio e appoggi il braccio sopra gli occhi per non essere costretta a guardarmi. La cosa mi offende e mi chiudo nella nostra camera da letto. Piango per tutta la notte, ma stavolta non vieni a consolarmi e la cosa mi ferisce ancora di più.  
Il mattino ti sento alzarti molto presto. I tuoi vestiti sono in camera da letto e sei costretta ad entrare, ma lo fai silenziosamente. Ti sento ma faccio finta di dormire mentre tu prendi il completo da equitazione ed esci dalla stanza.  
Riprendo a piangere e rimango in mansarda fino all’ora di pranzo senza scendere nemmeno per la colazione. Ti vedo dalla finestra mentre torni in sella a Black, sei bellissima, sembri un’amazzone, una valchiria, hai un’eleganza e una sicurezza incredibili quando sei a cavallo.  
Porti Black nelle scuderie ed esci mezz’ora dopo entrando in casa. Non sali a cambiarti, non ti fai vedere per niente, così decido io di scendere e non volendo ascolto una conversazione tua con Luisa.  
“Vai a chiamarla Sun, non ha fatto colazione stamattina.”Dice Luisa con voce preoccupata.  
“Può benissimo scendere da sola se ha fame.” Rispondi stizzita.  
“Certo che voi due siete straordinarie. Vi amate come non ho mai visto nessuno farlo così intensamente, ma quando litigate uscite proprio di senno. C’ è bisogno di fare una tragedia per una cosa simile ? Dovete parlare e chiarire, non è successo niente di irreparabile. Credevo fossi una donna non una ragazzina. Se tua moglie è in difficoltà dovete aiutarvi, non litigare.”  
“Perché devo essere sempre io la comprensiva. Ti rendi conto o no che Kay sta svalvolando. E’ gelosa anche della mia ombra perché mi sta troppo appiccicata, sono stanca di questa situazione.”  
“E pensi che la risolverai smettendo di dormire con lei e scappando via ? Dovete comportarvi da adulte e affrontare il problema. La sera del vostro matrimonio Kay ha creduto di averti persa per sempre, ti rendi conto di che trauma deve essere stato per lei ? E due giorni dopo ha rischiato insieme a te di essere violentata e uccisa da quel pazzo criminale. Lei dice che sta bene, ma prima non si era mai comportata così. E se non fosse solo gelosia, ma la sua reazione alla paura di perderti ? Non c’hai pensato?”  
Le parole di Luisa fanno riflettere entrambe perché sento che non rispondi.  
“Perché non andate da uno psicologo, potreste andare dalla tua dottoressa. Con te è stata bravissima, potrebbe aiutare anche lei, che ne dici ?”  
“Non accetterà mai.” Rispondi.  
“Provaci. Non potete rinunciare a lottare con un amore come il vostro. Devi combattere per lei. Non si tratta di essere sempre quella comprensiva, si tratta di tirare fuori gli attributi e cercare di risolvere i problemi insieme, non potete continuare a scappare l’una dall’altra. Smettetela di fare i capricci come due ragazzine e iniziate ad affrontare le difficoltà come due donne. Mi deludi Sun se non riesci a capire una cosa semplice come questa e poi dite di volere dei figli. Non riuscite ad affrontare i vostri problemi di coppia e volete dei figli ?”  
Resti in silenzio, Luisa è meravigliosa e siamo fortunate ad averla accanto. Ha ragione, credo davvero non si tratti solo di gelosia. Sono terrorizzata non solo gelosa quando ti vedo insieme a qualcuno. Ho sempre paura che tu decida di scappare da me, di lasciarmi.  
Sono ferma accanto alla porta quando uscendo ti scontri con me.  
“Kaily.” Dici sorpresa di trovarmi lì.  
Non dico niente e ti abbraccio. Tu sprofondi il viso fra i miei capelli, come ti piace fare e mi stringi forte.  
“Ti amo Sun, anche se sbaglio, anche se esagero. Non dimenticarlo mai.”  
Restiamo abbracciate a lungo, nessuno ci disturba. Mi riporti in mansarda e parliamo. Ammetto di avervi ascoltate e per fortuna non ti arrabbi, ma confermi che sarebbe meglio andare da uno psicoterapeuta. Accetto, lo faremo non appena termineranno le vacanze natalizie.  
Scendiamo a pranzo molto in ritardo e aiutiamo Luisa a preparare qualcosa di veloce e da leccarsi le dita, come sa fare solo lei.  
Passiamo due giorni sereni e decidiamo di partecipare alla festa di Giacomo. Stavolta cercherò di restare calma.  
Sei splendida col tuo vestito, hai messo il tubino nero con le bretelle, tieni i capelli sciolti, liberi e selvaggi, ti mangerei di baci per quanto sei bella.  
Giacomo ci accoglie con calore e ceniamo accanto a Sergio e Luisa, Lucia Luigino e Giovanni che ci fanno da scudo dalle ingerenze esterne alla nostra bolla. Tu sembri serena anche se ti vedo pensierosa e noto gli sguardi preoccupati di Giacomo. So benissimo che è innamorato di te, ma stavolta non mi faccio prendere dall’ansia e dalla gelosia, è solo in pensiero per te, cerco di non farmi i miei soliti film.  
Trascorriamo una serata piacevole e tu resti sempre al mio fianco, senza darmi modo di essere gelosa. Parli con poca gente e questo mi fa soffrire, ma non posso dirti niente, non sarebbe giusto visto che lo fai proprio per me.  
Poco prima di mezzanotte ti porto in disparte in un angolino del salone.  
“Perdonami Sun, mi dispiace se a causa del mio comportamento tu stai soffrendo.”  
“Abbiamo chiarito, non sto soffrendo. Mi sto divertendo, davvero.” Dici sorridendomi.  
Ti faccio gli occhi da cucciolo e tu mi accarezzi il viso, mi dai un bacio a stampo, mi prendi per mano e mi porti in mezzo agli altri dove tutti stanno ballando. Un paio di mesi fa mi avresti strappato i vestiti di dosso anche se eravamo in pubblico, ora un bacetto appena accennato.  
Quando arriva mezzanotte tutti si abbracciano e si augurano buon anno, tu lo fai solo con me e il nostro gruppetto poi ti allontani andando verso il terrazzo. Giacomo ti segue subito dopo. L’ansia mi coglie di sorpresa, anche se cerco di trattenermi stavolta inizio a pensare le cose più assurde di voi due. Mi avvicino alla finestra e vi vedo conversare amichevolmente, lui ti si avvicina e tu ti allontani. Cerca di abbracciarti, ma gli posi la mano sul petto respingendolo.  
Mi sposto immediatamente e vado verso il terrazzo opposto della casa, dove tutti ammirano i fuochi d’artificio.  
Calde lacrime scivolano sul mio viso e Luisa viene subito verso di me.  
“Ti senti male Kay ?”  
“No Luisa, non ti preoccupare.”  
“Stai piangendo piccola, cosa è successo ?”  
“Assolutamente niente, te lo assicuro.”  
La vedo preoccupata, ma non voglio rovinarle il momento anche se in realtà l’ho già fatto.  
Scendo le scale fino alla cucina ed esco dal retro della casa. Sono col mio vestitino leggero e fuori fa un freddo terribile. Quando mi ritrovo sul bordo della piscina e mi stringo nelle braccia sento qualcosa di caldo avvolgermi. Mi giro e sei tu, mi hai appena appoggiato un pile sulle spalle.  
“Non hai freddo ?” Mi chiedi dolcemente.  
“Adesso non più.”  
“Come mai sei scappata via ?” Continui preoccupata.  
“Volevo stare un po’ da sola.”  
“Ho fatto qualcosa che …”  
“No, no … assolutamente. Va tutto bene.”  
“Davvero ?”  
Mi avvolgo nel pile.  
“Mi manchi Kay, non so più come comportarmi, non so più se va bene quello che faccio.”  
“Tu non hai mai sbagliato niente amore mio.”  
“Lo sai che ti voglio bene vero ?” Mi fissi confusa.  
Ti guardo e sorrido.  
Tu mi stringi, ma io non reagisco, nemmeno io so più cosa fare.  
Quando torniamo a casa alle due del mattino siamo tutti piuttosto silenziosi. Luisa e Sergio ci salutano e ci fanno ancora gli auguri mentre saliamo in mansarda.  
Giunte in camera da letto mi aiuti a spogliarmi e mi baci la spalla e poi il collo.  
“Piccola mia.” Dici, poi mi stringi da dietro appoggiando teneramente le mani sul mio ventre senza esagerare, sembra quasi che tu abbia paura.  
Restiamo per un po’ in questa posizione, sento il tuo respiro caldo sul collo e le mani che mi accarezzano timidamente i fianchi. Mi giro verso di te. Sento le tue dita scivolare giù fino al mio sedere e mi guardi trattenendo il respiro.  
Poso le mie braccia sulle tue spalle e mi avvicino piano a te. I tuoi occhi nei miei, le tue labbra a sfiorare le mie e la voglia mi travolge. Le premo sulle tue e le assaporo lentamente. Sai di buono come sempre, sei morbida, calda, rassicurante, mi fai venire i brividi, ogni tuo movimento, il modo in cui mi baci, in cui mi fai sentire.  
“Ti amo Sun.”  
Non rispondi e mi trascini sul letto. Ti spogli velocemente e mi togli il vestito poi mi fai distendere e ti adagi di fianco a me. Mi guardi e i tuoi occhi mi accarezzano come fossero le tue mani.  
“Sarò per sempre tua, qualsiasi cosa succeda.” Sussurro nel tuo orecchio.  
“Cosa vuoi che accada amore. Vuoi lasciarmi ?” Mi chiedi preoccupata.  
“No, mai e tu ?”  
“E come farei senza di te ? Non riuscirei a sopravvivere e nella vita voglio vivere, vivere con te e coi nostri figli ricordi ? Non li vuoi più ?”  
“Certo che li voglio.”  
“Allora apriti con me, dimmi cosa sta succedendo. Combattiamo insieme questa battaglia, unite come è giusto che sia.”  
“Ho sempre paura di perderti, quando ti allontani, quando parli con qualcun altro, quando fai qualsiasi cosa senza di me.”  
“E questo ti succede da quando Larry ha cercato di ucciderci ?”  
“Sono sempre stata gelosa di te, ma questa non è semplice gelosia, è paura, puro terrore di perderti, di dover vivere senza di te, di essere costretta solo a sopravvivere come quando ho pensato di averti persa per sempre.”  
“Luisa aveva ragione. Ha capito quello che avrei dovuto capire io.”  
“A volte queste cose sfuggono alle persone coinvolte.” Continuo.  
“Ma io ho già vissuto tutto questo e dovevo arrivarci. Perdonami Kay.”  
“Smettiamola di chiedere perdono, perché non cerchiamo di ricominciare da capo. Andremo dalla tua psicoterapeuta e ce la faremo. Ci amiamo, riusciremo ad uscirne e quando starò bene faremo un bambino.”  
Stavolta ridi di gusto e ricominci a baciarmi. Mi piace quando mi fai sentire così amata.

Trascorrono i giorni e hai già fissato un appuntamento dalla tua psicoterapeuta. Ho un po’ di timore, non voglio che tiri fuori qualcosa di me che ti faccia ancora più paura.  
Quando arriviamo e ci presentiamo noto con piacere che ha un sorriso sincero e rassicurante, ci stringiamo la mano cordialmente. E’ un bel tipo. Con te scambia un’occhiata più complice.  
Entriamo e ci fa accomodare su due poltrone in pelle. Sono molto comode. Mi guardo intorno, sono nervosa. Lo studio è molto ordinato con un arredamento moderno. Al muro un paio di mensole con sopra tanti libri, libri ovunque, ma disposti ordinatamente. Alla finestra le tende sono chiuse e la luce è tenue. Un luogo rassicurante come l’espressione della dottoressa che ora attira la mia attenzione riprendendo a parlare.  
“Sono felice di conoscerti Kayleen, mi chiamo Valentina Autieri, Sun mi ha accennato qualcosa. So quello che vi è successo, quello che è accaduto tanti anni fa a Sun e un evento simile può portare a conseguenze terribili se non affrontato subito e nel modo giusto. Vi farò delle domande separatamente, poi ne discuteremo insieme. Vi va l’idea ?  
Annuisco e lo stesso fai tu. Valentina ti fa uscire e inizia con me.  
“Hai paura Kayleen ?”  
“Un po’”  
“Di cosa ?”  
Esito.  
“Non pensare alla risposta, dì subito quello che pensi.”  
“Che venga fuori qualcosa che possa allontanarci ancora di più.”  
“Siete qui per chiarire, non avevo capito che vi foste allontanate.”  
“Non volevo … non intendevo …” Scoppio a piangere.  
“Di cosa hai paura Kayleen ?” Mi chiede scandendo bene e porgendomi un fazzolettino.  
“Di perderla.”  
“Lei ti ama, hai paura che ti lasci ? Perderla in che senso spiegati meglio.”  
“Ho paura di tutto, che le piaccia un’altra persona, che qualcuno le faccia del male, che io possa farle del male, magari senza volerlo. Ho paura anche che … che …”  
“E’ da quella notte che hai tutto questo timore ?”  
“Sì.”  
“Non ci sarà Larry James dietro ogni angolo. Ora che è morto nessuno vi minaccerà più.”  
“Lo so, ma non riesco a controllarmi.”  
“Quali vantaggi hai con questa reazione, nei pensieri che stai facendo ?” Mi chiede la dottoressa.  
“Mi fanno provare solo maggior dolore.”  
“Questo modo di pensare e di agire ti serve per stare meglio ? Migliora la tua vita ?”  
“Assolutamente no.”  
“La tua paura è giustificata da quello che ti è successo, ma devi anche ragionare e accettare che le cose accadono. Che niente è immutabile, tutto può capitare anche se due si amano. Quando, come voi due, si ha la fortuna di trovare la persona giusta non si deve gettare tutto al vento e si deve godere di ogni singolo giorno che la vita ci dona. I momenti passati ad aver paura di perderla sono momenti buttati via, inutili. Che vi fanno male e a volte possono anche allontanare davvero e definitivamente. Ti stai procurando lo stesso male dal quale cerchi di scappare.”  
La dottoressa mi parla molto apertamente e dopo aver ascoltato le sue parole mi sento già meglio. Mi fa un elenco di domande che poi farà anche a te e ne discuteremo insieme.  
Dopo un’ora fa entrare te che ti intrattieni con lei solo una mezz’ora e poi mi fa tornare dentro.  
“Allora ragazze, ho posto le stesse domande a entrambe ed ora discuteremo insieme delle risposte che avete dato.”  
Ti guardo un po’ timorosa mentre tu mi sorridi e mi stringi la mano per incoraggiarmi.  
“Alle domande più semplici che vi ho fatto per vedere quanto vi conoscete avete risposto in maniera sorprendente. Non mi era mai capitato di avere una coppia tanto giovane che si conosce così a fondo, sono piacevolmente sorpresa. Qualche problemino lo incontriamo invece sulla paura dell’abbandono per entrambe, per Sun dopo la separazione dalla sua famiglia e per Kayleen dopo il tentato omicidio nei confronti di Sun e di qualcos’altro di cui non mi hai parlato.” Dice infine sollevando lo sguardo su di me.  
La fisso stupita. Ti guardo smarrita e vedo che sei più incredula di me. Ci rifletto e mi chiedo come la dottoressa abbia fatto a capire che c’è anche un’altra ragione.  
“Kay, qualcuno ti ha fatto del male ?” Mi chiedi impaurita.  
“Non è questo vero ? Nessuno ha abusato di te Kayleen, è qualcosa di diverso, ma ugualmente doloroso che ora è tornato a tormentarti scatenando questa paura della perdita dopo quello che è successo con Sun.”  
“Amore mio, non devi aver paura di dirlo. Io sono qui, non ti lascerò. Ci aiuteremo e ce la faremo, lo hai detto anche tu. Se vuoi parlarne solo con la dottoressa io me ne vado e …”  
“No Sunny, tu sei la persona più importante della mia vita e sei la prima ad avere il diritto di sapere.”  
“Sono qui.” E mi stringi le mani nelle tue.  
Prendo un respiro profondo e comincio il mio racconto fissando le nostre mani giunte.  
“Fin da piccola ho sempre avuto paura di essere abbandonata senza capirne il motivo. Quando mamma e papà si lasciarono la cosa peggiorò. Ero diventata possessiva e gelosa di ogni cosa e di ogni persona che mi stava accanto. Ho iniziato a recitare fin da bambina e la mamma era sempre con me, non poteva lasciarmi un attimo. Quando si rese conto che cominciavo ad esagerare un po’ troppo parlò con uno psicologo e decisero di rivelarmi un segreto. Quando sono nata avevo un gemello che morì pochi mesi dopo la nascita. La mamma me l’aveva tenuto nascosto per non farmi soffrire, ma io avevo quel vuoto dentro che ho riempito solo quando ho conosciuto te Sun. Il giorno delle nostre nozze sono stata la donna più felice del mondo, avevamo coronato il nostro sogno ed io ero al settimo cielo, ma quando ti hanno sparato e mi hanno detto che eri morta io ho creduto di essere morta insieme a te e improvvisamente tutto è tornato fuori, il terrore assoluto, il senso di vuoto e la paura di essere rimasta di nuovo sola. Il mio fratellino mi aveva lasciata ed ora anche tu. Per fortuna non era vero, ma la paura è rimasta e da quella sera si è spezzato qualcosa dentro di me. Ti amo ancora più di prima Sun, ma non riesco più a separarmi da te o a vederti accanto a qualcun altro. Non fraintendere, non sto dicendo che mi hai dato modo di dubitare, ma che se ti vedo ridere o toccare o scherzare con qualcuno io perdo la testa, non riesco più a controllarmi. Ho il terrore di perderti anche se so benissimo che mi ami e che non mi lascerai. Anche il mio gemello mi amava, lui è morto ed io no. Quando Larry ti ha sparato io … hai rischiato di morire per salvare me.”  
“Tesoro mio, non possiamo opporci agli avvenimenti della vita e per niente al mondo devi incolparti né della morte del tuo fratellino né tantomeno del mio ferimento. Larry voleva ucciderti per farmi del male, ma per fortuna non c’è riuscito. Ci sono cose a cui non possiamo opporci, ma dobbiamo riuscire a superarle. Il nostro amore è stato così grande che siamo tornate insieme nonostante tutto e quando mi hanno sparato non sono morta. Noi siamo fatte per stare insieme, non aver paura, io non ti lascerò mai e se la vita decidesse diversamente io ti ritroverei comunque. Lo farò sempre, te lo prometto.”  
Sono senza parole e mentre tu mi fai questa splendida dichiarazione d’amore io piango per l’emozione e per la gioia di sentirti dire quello che ogni donna vorrebbe udire dalle labbra della persona amata.  
Mi baci le mani e hai anche tu le lacrime agli occhi.  
“Lo so che mi ami e ti amo anch’io credimi. Ci proverò amore mio, seguirò il tuo consiglio e anche le sedute con la dottoressa.”  
“Il tuo dolore e la perdita che hai subito non l’hai ancora superata, ma con la buona volontà e qualche seduta vedrai che riusciremo a sistemare tutto. Hai la fortuna di avere conosciuto Sunshine, insieme ce la farete, ne sono sicura.”  
La dottoressa parla con noi ancora per più di un’ora, alla fine mi sento meglio e anche tu sembri più serena. Fissiamo altri appuntamenti fino a quando dovremo partire per il tuo tour alla fine di gennaio.  
Quando torniamo a casa mi sento più sollevata.  
“Sei sempre d’accordo di continuare con la terapia ? Non l’hai detto solo per farmi piacere e ...”  
Ti appoggio due dita sulle tue labbra e ti bacio dolcemente poco prima di scendere dall’auto e rientrare in casa.  
“Sto meglio Sun e sono contenta di seguire questa terapia con te.”  
Tu sorridi e stavolta me lo dai tu un bacio decisamente più caldo e appassionato.  
“Che ne dici se ci ritiriamo subito dopo cena e passiamo un po’ di tempo insieme a sperimentare le lezioni della dottoressa, se te la senti ovviamente.”  
“Non mi pareva che ci avesse impartito lezioni di sesso.”  
“Non ti ho parlato di sesso, come ti è venuto in mente ?”  
Ci baciamo ancora, mi piace quando fai così, quando hai voglia di me e me lo dimostri.  
Quando rientriamo a casa Luisa non chiede niente, ma è ansiosa. Tu come al solito te ne esci con una delle tue.  
“Non ti preoccupare Luisa, va tutto bene. La dottoressa ha detto che per sistemare tutto basta fare ancora più sesso.”  
“Sun ?” La chiamo e divento rossa come un peperone e anche lei arrossisce lievemente.  
“Vedo che la terapia ti ha fatto bene, sei tornata la stupida di sempre.” Dice Luisa facendomi l’occhiolino.  
Durante la cena sei molto allegra e questo migliora anche il mio umore, anche Sergio e Luisa sembrano più sereni.  
Poco dopo aver sistemato tutto tu mi abbracci per le spalle e rivolta a Luisa le dici:  
“Ora noi andiamo, dobbiamo iniziare la terapia.”  
Ti do un buffetto sul viso e tu mi guardi sconcertata.  
“Lo so che sei impaziente, mi rendo conto, con una bonazza come me. Non vedi l’ora di mettermi le mani addosso.”  
Mi copro il viso con le mani e scuoto la testa mentre Sergio va in salotto e Luisa scoppia a ridere.  
“Che c’è ? Ho detto solo la verità.”  
“Ma smettila.” Ti do una spinta e tu mi trascini in mansarda continuando a ridere.  
Ti siedi sul divano e mi chiedi se voglio vedere un film o fare qualcos’altro di piacevole.  
“Avevo capito che volessi seguire una certa terapia.” Ti domando ammiccando.  
“Solo se te la senti piccola. Posso anche aspettare, dopo quello che hai confidato oggi non vorrei che ...”  
Ti faccio spostare e mi stendo sul divano. Accendo la televisione e ti invito a sdraiarti con me. Gattoni verso di me e ti appoggi delicatamente sul mio petto.  
“Ti amo.” Dici.  
“Anche io amore, anche io ti amo.”  
Ti sistemi più comoda.  
“Sono pesante ?” Mi chiedi.  
“No, resta pure.” E ti stringo.  
“Stai bene ? Ti senti meglio ?” Sussurri.  
“Se tu sei con me, io starò sempre bene.”  
Sollevi il capo e mi guardi.  
“E dove vuoi che vada. Sarò sempre qui per te, sempre tua, sempre pronta ad amarti.”  
Riappoggi il capo sul mio seno.  
“Sun.” Ti chiamo.  
“Sì.” Rispondi calma.  
“Io sono tua da sempre.” Ti dico facendoti alzare di nuovo.  
Non dimenticherò mai il modo in cui mi stai guardando ora, il modo in cui ti avvicini, mi posi un bacio che pare un soffio, una lieve carezza sulle mie labbra.

Note autrice:

Fin'ora non ho detto mai niente, ma voglio ringraziare tutti i lettori e le lettrici che prendono in considerazione questo mio lavoro. Spero che sia di vostro gradimento  
e anche se non è ancora terminato mi farebbe piacere sapere la vostra opinione in merito con qualche commento, se vi va, naturalmente.  
Spero di avervi fatto passare qualche ora piacevole e rinnovo i ringraziamenti anche per i Kudos, per le preferenze che mi avete lasciato e che vorrete ancora regalarmi.  
Grazie infinite di cuore.  
Un caro saluto.  
Al prossimo capitolo.  
Padi


	26. Il ricevimento

CAPITOLO 25

IL RICEVIMENTO

POV SUNSHINE

Dopo un paio di mesi di psicoterapia sembra che finalmente tu abbia imparato a gestire meglio la tua paura di perdermi. Certe volte mi chiedo come tu possa pensare una cosa simile, come tu riesca anche solo a concepire che possa decidere di lasciarti quando ti amo più della mia stessa vita e farei e sto facendo di tutto per te. Ma so bene che quello che abbiamo vissuto non è stato poi così indolore. Spero solo che tu riesca a star meglio il prima possibile.  
Tra pochi giorni inizierà il tour della Mondadori e hai deciso di venire con me, voglio vedere come reagirai e se davvero riuscirai a controllarti, perché fino alle feste di Natale la cosa stava diventando insopportabile.  
Domani sera c’è l’inaugurazione del tour con la partecipazione di una decina di scrittori della Mondadori con tutti gli editor, il direttore editoriale, i manager editoriali e perfino Marina Berlusconi in persona. Sono emozionata, per me queste serate sono come per te gli eventi promozionali dei film o addirittura le premiazioni cinematografiche, anche se odio presenziarvi sono fondamentali per la mia carriera.  
Siamo pronte e partiamo salutando calorosamente Sergio e Luisa. La tua gestione della paura viene subito messa alla prova perché è stato invitato anche Giacomo essendo un caro amico del direttore editoriale e ci accompagnerà nel viaggio di andata dopo di ché lui tornerà a casa e noi continueremo con la promozione. Da Milano andremo a Torino, scenderemo a Genova, poi torneremo in Toscana e andremo a Firenze, poi Bologna, Ancona e giù fino in Sicilia. Mi sembra quasi di essere una cantante anche se io frequento le librerie e non i palasport e gli stadi.  
Ci vorrà più di un mese per promuovere il mio nuovo romanzo e tu hai insistito per stare con me anche se mi chiedo cosa farai mentre io leggerò qualche pagina del libro e firmerò autografi e scriverò dediche, presumo che ti annoierai, ma ho lasciato decidere te e non mi sono opposta. Forse vuoi vedere com’è il mio mondo e potrebbe farti bene perché ovviamente con me non corri i pericoli che io corro con te che frequenti tutti gli attori più belli di Hollywood.  
In albergo ci siamo preparate e devo ammettere che sei davvero splendida, stasera tutti mi invidieranno con te accanto. Indossi un vestito lungo nero morbido con le bretelle sottili e con uno spacco quasi inguinale e la schiena completamente nuda. Hai i capelli lunghi sciolti, ma non liberi e selvaggi come piacciono a me, li hai tirati indietro con un’acconciatura che ti dona molto e ti rende particolarmente sensuale. Un lieve trucco e delle scarpe dal tacco vertiginoso. In poche parole sei una tentazione ambulante, un vero attentato alla sanità mentale, non dovrò mai perderti di vista.  
Dal canto mio mi hai obbligato a indossare un vestito azzurro di Armani che ti è piaciuto in modo particolare, io lo trovo un tantino esagerato, hai voluto sfidare il tuo autocontrollo perché il mio abito ha un decolté vertiginoso, per fortuna ha le bretelle se no avrei perso le zinne per strada. Anche le mie scarpe hanno un bel tacco dodici, non so proprio come farò a camminarci, cercherò di restare ferma in un punto e passarci tutta la serata se riuscirò almeno a stare in piedi. Il trucco mi evidenzia gli occhi che effettivamente non sono niente male. Poco prima di darci il rossetto vuoi baciarmi e mi fai l’ultima raccomandazione.  
“Ricorda che sei mia.”  
“Cominciamo bene” Penso tra me.  
Un’auto con autista ci scorta alla festa e arriviamo un pochino in ritardo, come al solito per colpa mia, ma sembra che la cosa sia a nostro vantaggio perché davanti all’Hotel cinque stelle designato per la serata si è creata una parata di fotografi come al Festival del cinema di Venezia.  
Un bellissimo ragazzo ci apre lo sportello dell’auto e ci aiuta ad uscire. La prima a scendere sei tu, poi vengo io. I fotografi si precipitano verso di noi e gli addetti alla sicurezza devono fare il loro lavoro per tenerli a bada. Cominciano a chiamarti e incredibilmente si ricordano anche il mio nome che credevo di essere invisibile accanto a te.  
Questa serata mi ricorda un po’ quella a cui avevamo partecipato la sera della premiazione degli Oscar quando mi avevi preso per mano e mi avevi portata dentro il salone delle feste.  
Faccio un paio di passi e anche questa volta intrecci le tue dita alle mie e procediamo lentamente per permettere ai fotografi di fare il loro lavoro. Tu sei sciolta e ti metti in posa in modo seducente, mentre io sono l’ennesima imbranata e me ne resto accanto a te a sorridere in evidente imbarazzo. Siamo quasi arrivate alla porta di ingresso, ce l’abbiamo quasi fatta quando un fotografo ci chiede un bacio e tu raccogli la palla al balzo.  
Quando ti avvicini a me e mi guardi negli occhi hai lo sguardo di una pantera pronta a sbranare la preda, deglutisco poco prima di sentire il sapore delle tue labbra nascosto un po’ da quello del rossetto. Mi assapori in modo provocante, sento le farfalle nello stomaco come una ragazzina. Alla fine dell’effusione sorridi soddisfatta, ma non credo che la cosa finisca qui, ho notato una strana luce nei tuoi occhi stasera. Credo proprio che si invertirà la situazione e sarò io a essere folle di gelosia.  
Quando entriamo la gente si volta incuriosita dalla calca dei paparazzi che continuano a chiamarci e non appena ci vedono entrare gli uomini si avvicinano piacevolmente colpiti. Effettivamente siamo due bonazze non indifferenti, stasera credo che abbiamo davvero esagerato, ma per una volta accetterò di stare al centro dell’attenzione. La promotrice di questo successo di sguardi sei stata tu con le tue scelte di abbigliamento, non capisco se tu l’abbia fatto per farmi notare o per mettere alla prova i due mesi di terapia psicologica.  
Giacomo è già arrivato e si precipita letteralmente verso noi due facendoci un rigoroso baciamano e iniziando da te, essendo a conoscenza del problema. Si piazza in mezzo a noi due come un salame e lo prendiamo a braccetto. Ci accompagna in mezzo alla sala dove ancora c’è solo gente che colloquia ossequiosamente, ma presto inizieranno le danze e voglio proprio vedere cosa succederà. Tu sei di una sensualità spropositata, mi viene quasi il dubbio che ti sia fumata qualcosa perché non sei la solita. Sei sciolta, disinibita, provocante, ma discreta, insomma stai facendo scoppiare ogni uomo presente nella sala e probabilmente anche qualche donna, non dall’invidia, ma dal desiderio. Hai lo sguardo di un demone tentatore, non ho parole, sarà una lunga ed intensa serata.  
Non appena ci fermiamo arriva subito il direttore editoriale con l’editor, gli assistenti e i manager, ci si mettono intorno e noto subito come ti guardano, ti stanno spogliando con gli occhi. Ammetto comunque che in parecchi hanno adocchiato anche me, soprattutto il balcone in bella vista che hai voluto tu. Mi riempiono di complimenti per il romanzo, ma soprattutto per la splendida moglie che mi ritrovo e tu fai la timida, che falsa che sei. Ci godi di questa situazione, stare in mezzo alla gente che ti venera è il tuo ambiente naturale e stasera ti vedo a tuo agio. Vuoi vedere che sei passata da un estremo all’altro e adesso devo stare attenta io a quello che fai e con chi parli ? Forse potrebbe essere una tua vendetta nei miei confronti e non avresti tutti i torti.  
L’entrata trionfale è comunque di Marina Berlusconi che non appena in sala ci si avvicina incuriosita.  
“Nice to meet you.” Ci saluta. Ovviamente le rispondiamo in italiano, ormai hai imparato bene anche tu che eri una schiappa.  
Conversiamo piacevolmente con lei per un buon quarto d’ora, ci presenta il marito e qualche altro personaggio importante poi ci lascia ed iniziano le danze.  
Ho i piedi già a pezzi, non so come farò, ma ho promesso un ballo a Giacomo e non posso esimermi, come ne farò sicuramente con te che mi guardi come se volessi divorarmi da un momento all’altro.  
“Ho voglia di fare l’amore qui davanti a tutti.” Mi dici lasciandomi letteralmente senza fiato.  
“Ma davvero ti sei fumata una canna prima di partire ? Non mi sono accorta, ma ...”  
Scoppi a ridere e mi arpioni la mano trascinandomi tra le coppie che hanno già iniziato a ballare. Ce ne sono poche quindi l’attenzione è tutta su noi due mentre tu appoggi le tue braccia sulle mie spalle e ti avvicini.  
“Stringimi, voglio sentire il tuo corpo aderire al mio.” Ordini.  
“Kay, siamo in pubblico, non possiamo dare scandalo davanti a tutti.”  
Ti avvicini ancora di più e sei con la bocca quasi sulla mia, sento il tuo respiro nel mio è ho quasi un mancamento.  
“Potrei sapere la ragione di questa vendetta ? Perché ti stai divertendo alle mie spalle ?”  
“Volevo solo mostrarti che non ho più paura di perderti.”  
“Sì però adesso ce l’ho io questa paura. Qui dentro ti stanno fissando tutti, soprattutto il tuo splendido culo.” Dico mentre sorridi sorniona.  
“Guardano anche le tue tette che ora avrei voglia di strizzare per bene.”  
“Santo cielo, no. Non ci provare o mi licenzieranno. Ma che ti sei bevuta ?”  
Mi abbracci completamente e mi sembra di essere Sophie Marceau ne “Il tempo delle mele”.  
Continuo a deglutire col cuore a mille come una ragazzina alla prima cotta e come se ci fossimo appena conosciute, ma che mi stai facendo stasera ? Quando torneremo in albergo ti strapperò letteralmente i vestiti di dosso.  
Mi sussurri qualcosa all’orecchio, ma non capisco niente. Lo ammetto sto svalvolando e tu te ne stai approfittando, lo fai apposta. Ti stai vendicando di me e la cosa non mi dispiace per niente perché era da tanto che non ti sentivo così sciolta e calda in pubblico. Sei tornata finalmente.  
Facciamo un paio di balli con tutti gli occhi puntati addosso. Tu per fortuna non esageri troppo e quando mi chiedi di posarti le mani sul culo e mi rifiuto alla fine scoppi a ridere e sei ancora più bella. Dio mio stasera mi farai morire, mi hai già ridotta ai minimi termini.  
Decidiamo di tornare tra i comuni mortali che stanno sbavando e Giacomo ci aspetta con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. A chi chiederà di ballare per prima ?  
Tu adocchi un assistente editor piuttosto carino che si precipita come un cagnolino e mi guardi languida mentre torni in pista con lui.  
Giacomo scoppia a ridere e mi afferra la mano trascinandomi a ballare. E’ alto, non bastano nemmeno i tacchi a permettermi di abbracciarlo al collo, così mi prende la mano e la posa sul suo petto mentre gli appoggio l’altra sulla spalla. Lui mi fissa con quel suo sguardo seducente.  
“Ehi, ma che avete tutti stasera ?” Gli dico facendolo sorridere.  
Mentre balliamo ogni tanto lancio un occhio nella tua direzione, meglio controllare, non si sa mai ti fossi fumata davvero una canna ed esagerassi con quel povero ragazzo che stai spolpando fino all’osso. Se arriva alla fine del ballo è già un miracolo.  
“Allora Skyler, la piccola Kayleen non mi sembra aver più alcun problema.” Esordisce Giacomo.  
“Evidentemente la psicoterapeuta che ci segue fa miracoli oppure si sta prendendo gioco di me. Se vuole può essere molto vendicativa.” Gli dico e lui scoppia a ridere.  
“Adesso sei gelosa tu ?”  
“No, ma meglio tenerla sotto controllo. Stasera è particolarmente su di giri.”  
“Sta tranquilla, ora le chiederò io di ballare.”  
“Eh, ci mancavi anche tu. Dalla padella nella brace.”  
“Lo sai che per me esisti solo tu, di cosa hai paura ?”  
“Giacomo, dai non dire stupidaggini.”  
“Sei magnifica stasera, stai mettendo a dura prova il mio autocontrollo.”  
Sorrido, ma non so fino a che punto stia scherzando. Stasera c’è qualcosa nell’aria, ho paura di come andrà a finire.  
Quando torniamo tra la gente tu stai ballando col mio editor, quel grandissimo figlio di una … e subito mi si avvicina il direttore editoriale. Come faccio a non concedergli un ballo ? Sono costretta ad accettare, ma il mio occhio cade sempre su di te e sul tuo splendido culo, per non parlare di quello spacco che sta mostrando un po’ troppo per i miei gusti.  
Parlo col direttore e guardo te che balli con Lorenzo e guardi me. Mi stai divorando con gli occhi. A questo punto spero molto nel ritorno in albergo. Ti vedo piuttosto attizzata. Sto già fantasticando.  
Dopo una decina di balli e i piedi ridotti a brandelli decido di ritirarmi nascondendomi in un angolino della sala, tu mi segui dopo poco.  
“Qualcosa non va amore ?” Mi chiedi.  
“Non vedo l’ora di tornare in albergo.” Dico.  
“Hai voglia di fare l’amore ?” Mi chiedi sensuale.  
“Mi fanno male i piedi.” Rispondo io facendo una smorfia di dolore.  
Te ne vai stizzita e ricominci a ballare, stavolta con Giacomo.  
Vi osservo, siete una bella coppia. Tu ridi, chissà cosa vi state dicendo. Non sono gelosa, ma stasera sei così bella che metteresti in difficoltà un santo.  
Penso di averla fatta franca quando si avvicina il mio editor, il gran figlio di …  
“Ciao bellissima, fin quando pensavi di sfuggirmi ?”  
“Sarebbe stato troppo bello vero ?” Figurati se questo marpione non ci provava.  
Ride e mi arpiona i fianchi. E’ un bel uomo, ma un po’ troppo manesco per i miei gusti.  
Mi stringe un po’ troppo quando balliamo, ma è assolutamente innocuo, tutto fumo e niente arrosto.  
Finalmente la serata sta volgendo al termine e tutto sembra essere andato bene. Marina Berlusconi in persona tiene il suo discorso di incoraggiamento per i nuovi arrivi ed elogia un paio di scrittori affermati includendomi nel gruppo. Sono sorpresa, non me lo aspettavo. Mi fa un sacco di complimenti e approfitta della situazione per salutare anche te e ricordare a tutti che siamo due premi Oscar. Ti guarda in modo strano, vuoi vedere che …, no … non è possibile.  
Finalmente siamo sull’auto e stiamo tornado a casa. Mi stringi la mano e devo ammettere che sono felice, siamo tornate quelle di una volta, hai capito che puoi fidarti di me.  
In macchina non dici una parola, strano, ma forse sei stanca, non hai fatto altro che ballare per tutta la sera.  
Saliamo in camera e sei calma e rilassata, comincio a pensare che il fuoco iniziale si sia spento, ma quando chiudiamo la porta alle nostre spalle non mi dai nemmeno il tempo di scendere dai trampoli che ho ai piedi e mi spingi contro il muro.  
“Ho aspettato tutta la sera, ora non resisto più. Ti voglio Sun, voglio scoparti tutta la notte.”  
Rimango sconcertata, non mi avevi mai parlato così. Ora ho la conferma che sei fatta di qualcosa.  
“Ehi, calma tigre. Ma che ti succede ? Dico ridendo.  
La psicoterapeuta mi ha dato un consiglio che ha provocato questa mia reazione.  
“Davvero ? E che consiglio è ? Dillo un po’ anche a me ?”  
“Penso proprio di no, me lo terrò per me visto che funziona così bene.”  
“Che egoista che sei.”  
Dopo l’impeto iniziale ci ritroviamo l’una accanto all’altra. Tu seduta sul letto ed io in piedi, davanti a te, mani nelle mani.  
Non diciamo più una parola, non serve. Mi attiri a te ed io ti seguo.  
Facciamo l’amore come non succedeva da tempo, quasi come lo facevamo le prime volte, con quella trepidazione, quell’ansia, quell’agitazione e quella voglia di essere l’una dell’altra.  
“Ti amo.” Ti dico mentre ti stringo da dietro e poso le mia mano sul tuo cuore.  
“Lo so.” Rispondi sussurrando.  
“E’ stato bello.” Continuo.  
“Anche per me.” Dici con un filo di voce.  
“Hai sonno ? Sei stanca ?”  
Non ti vedo, ma scommetto che stai ridendo.  
Ti giri e ne ho la conferma.  
“Quanto sei bella Sun, dopo aver fatto l’amore lo sei ancora di più, coi tuoi capelli post scopata e lo sguardo selvaggio che hai.”  
Torno a baciarti, ma stavolta con dolcezza, lentamente, profondamente. Ti assaporo a lungo, ci baciamo come due ragazzine appena conosciute, con la voglia di scoprire qualcosa di nuovo anche se ormai sappiamo tutto l’una dell’altra. Mi stringi, ti stringo e sospiriamo coi corpi appiccicati come fossero uno solo e le anime unite da qualcosa di superiore, di più grande di noi.  
Ci addormentiamo alle quattro del mattino.  
Quando ci risvegliamo è quasi mezzogiorno e ci precipitiamo fuori dal letto nude. Corriamo per la stanza, andiamo in bagno e facciamo la doccia insieme per far prima, ma come sempre peggioriamo la situazione. Alla mezza siamo in sala da pranzo in perfetto orario. Non so come abbiamo fatto, ma io ho i capelli mezzi bagnati e sento ancora le tue mani su di me. Questa notte la ricorderò a lungo.  
Pranziamo allegramente e ci prepariamo per gli incontri che avrò già da oggi nella libreria Mondadori centrale di Milano.  
Quando arriviamo c’è un sacco di gente all’entrata ed ovviamente non me lo aspettavo. Capisco che non sono io il centro dell’attenzione ma tu. Uno stuolo di ragazzine sta chiamando il tuo nome. Dovrei essere gelosa invece ne sono orgogliosa, ti vogliono tutti, ma tu sei solo mia.  
Non appena scendiamo dall’auto iniziano gli applausi e quando procediamo verso l’entrata ci chiedono gli autografi e ci facciamo dei selfie. Pensavo che volessero solo te invece ci vogliono insieme e si congratulano per il matrimonio e per aver superato le nostre non poche difficoltà. La maggior parte sono ragazzine molto dolci e simpatiche, ci incoraggiano e ci dimostrano tutto il loro affetto, ci regalano anche dei peluche. Lo ammetto non me lo aspettavo.  
Tu sei felicissima, come sempre la folla che ti acclama ti piace da morire, tu vivi per questo. Quando entriamo la biblioteca è piena e hanno preparato delle sedie già tutte occupate con un sacco di gente dappertutto. Non riusciamo quasi a raggiungere la scrivania coi miei libri da autografare. Mi siedo al centro e tu in prima fila che sorridi orgogliosa.  
Leggo alcune pagine, quelle che ritengo le più belle e intense poi dopo un po’ di conversazione col pubblico inizio a fare gli autografi. Molte delle ragazze presenti fanno la fila da me e poi vengono da te per avere anche il tuo autografo, per questo l’organizzatore decide di farti sedere al mio fianco e firmiamo insieme. Tu all’inizio non vuoi, ti sembra di togliermi il centro dell’attenzione, ma per me è un piacere averti accanto e insisto fino a convincerti.  
La fila non finisce mai e continuano a entrare nella libreria senza sosta. Alle sette del pomeriggio ci defiliamo sfinite e l’organizzatore ci accompagna a cena in un localino davvero carino. Quando torniamo in albergo siamo stanche morte. Niente amore stanotte, anche se abbiamo voglia siamo davvero a pezzi e ci addormentiamo abbracciate.  
L’indomani partiamo presto procedendo per Torino e via via tutte le città del tour con te che diventi sempre più il centro dell’attenzione ed io che sono sempre più felice.  
Il mese passa quasi fosse una vacanza, troviamo il tempo anche di visitare qualche museo e fare qualche giro turistico, ma con mia grande sorpresa dobbiamo quasi nasconderci che tutti ci riconoscono e ci chiedono l’autografo. In Italia stiamo diventando delle vere star. Tu sei felice, finalmente ti vedo serena.  
Presto torneremo a casa, ma poco dopo dovremo ripartire per Los Angeles. Sei felice qui insieme a me, ma il tuo lavoro ti manca da morire lo so, ti vedo che cominci a scalpitare, non ne puoi più, devi ricominciare a recitare.  
Hai in progetto un film che dovrebbe occuparti da maggio a luglio e poi a novembre hai deciso di accettare una nuova serie televisiva che interpreterai nientemeno che con Emilia Clarke e la nostra Amber. Sarà un poliziesco che fa sperare grandi cose. Una cosa ci ha comunque sorpreso, diversi registi italiani ti hanno chiesto di interpretare delle fiction e tu ci stai pensando. Sarai occupata senza sosta fino a Natale e poi se la serie va bene ne avrai anche per gli anni prossimi, ma sembri interessata anche ad affrontare il pubblico italiano, in fondo l’Italia è la tua seconda casa.  
Quando partiamo per Los Angeles sono i primi di maggio. Luisa per non sentire troppo la nostra mancanza ha deciso di riaprire il B & B ed io le ho dato carta bianca.  
Tu sei serena, sembri felice. Non vedevi l’ora di ricominciare a lavorare. Chissà forse il peggio è passato.


	27. Luigino

CAPITOLO 26

LUIGINO

La nostra vita nella città degli angeli è ripresa già da un paio di mesi e tu sei super impegnata col nuovo film, siete piuttosto avanti con le riprese e sei felicissima, ti sta dando molte soddisfazioni, sei la protagonista e anche se non è un film impegnato come lo era stato quello che ti ha fatto vincere l’Oscar, ogni tanto ci vuole anche un film più commerciale. E’ anche un modo per farsi conoscere di più.  
La nostra unione è salda e continuiamo a volerci bene senza eccessiva gelosia da nessuna delle due parti. Abbiamo trovato un bel equilibrio e questo ci fa stare bene. Sei così felice che mi hai fatto anche una proposta. Dopo gli impegni a Los Angeles, e lo spostamento dell’inizio della serie con Amber, vorresti restare in Toscana un po’ più a lungo e mettere su famiglia. Quando me lo hai detto sono caduta dal pero. Sapevo che volevi dei figli e ne avevamo già parlato durante i nostri problemi nella gestione della paura, ma poi con tutto il lavoro che hai accumulato ho pensato che ci avessi rinunciato per il momento, ma stanotte mi hai sorpresa con la tua proposta. Mi hai detto che vorresti avere Liam, sei così sicura che sarà un maschietto che mi hai quasi convinta, mi piace anche il nome che hai proposto. Interpreterai l’ultimo film qui a Los Angeles e poi ci prenderemo un po’ di pausa da tutto e forse davvero avremo un bambino. Sono molto eccitata ultimamente, l’idea di mettere su famiglia mi piace, mi fa sentire ancora più unita a te e sapere che vuoi prenderti un impegno così serio con me mi rende felice.

Era tutto troppo bello, che non poteva continuare così perché quando Lucia ci sveglia alle due del mattino con la sua telefonata mi crolla il mondo addosso.  
“Che succede Lucia ?”  
“Ti prego vieni subito, ti supplico.” Dice agitata.  
“Lucia, calmati. Cosa sta succedendo ?”   
“Luigino … ti prego …”  
Mi racconta tutto e mi lascia senza fiato. Sta piangendo, ma riesco a capire che è capitato qualcosa a Luigino e mi sento male. Riesce a dirmi che ha avuto un incidente e che è ricoverato in ospedale a Firenze. Giovanni il suo compagno l’ha lasciata un mese fa e il bambino non ha reagito bene. E’ scappato di casa e non si sa come è arrivato con la sedia a rotelle in una piazzetta dove è caduto da un muro di cinta. Le sue condizioni sono gravi.  
Sono sconvolta e senza nemmeno pensarci su la saluto, chiudo la comunicazione e corro in bagno per prepararmi.  
Tu non hai capito bene, ma mi segui preoccupata. Ti spiego e decidi di venire con me.  
“Amore, devi finire le riprese, manca poco. Termina il lavoro e raggiungimi appena puoi.” Ti dico mentre mi sposto dalla camera al bagno senza nemmeno guardarti in faccia.  
“Cosa ? Ma ancora ci saranno due settimane di lavoro, come minimo.” Rispondi cercando di fermarmi.  
“Non puoi mollare le riprese proprio adesso. Hai preso un impegno.” Continuo prendendo un trolley ed infilandoci dentro le cose necessarie.  
“Ma che stai dicendo Sun, Luigino è grave ed io dovrei restare qui ? Anche io voglio bene a quel bambino.” E mi afferri il braccio cercando il mio sguardo.  
“Kay, lui non è un tuo familiare, non ti permetteranno di rimandare le riprese. Hai idea di quanto costi mandare avanti una produzione cinematografica ? Tu sei la protagonista, non te lo consentiranno. Finisci le riprese e raggiungimi a Firenze. Se dovesse succedere qualcosa e spero davvero che non succeda mai, ti chiamerò e mi raggiungerai.” Ti rispondo accarezzandoti la guancia.  
Non sei convinta, non so cosa ti passi per la testa in questo momento, ma il terrore che provo nel non sapere le condizioni esatte di Luigino non mi fanno pensare ad altro.   
“Tu non mi vuoi con te.” Dici all’improvviso mentre continuo a riempire il trolley e tu guardi fuori dalla finestra.   
Alzo lo sguardo e ti vedo asciugare velocemente le lacrime dal viso.  
Per un attimo mi viene quasi voglia di risponderti male, ma poi mi rendo conto che non deve essere facile nemmeno per te.  
Mi avvicino e ti abbraccio da dietro baciandoti sul collo.  
“Amore, ma cosa vai a pensare?”   
Tu sussulti, ma continui a guardare fuori senza nemmeno rispondermi. Sembri arrabbiata, sei nervosa e infastidita tanto che mi irrito anch’io, non puoi essere gelosa in un momento come questo.  
Prendo il pc e prenoto il primo volo per Firenze mentre tu sei sempre più inquieta.  
“Perché ha chiamato te ? Ha un compagno, cosa c’entri tu ?”  
“Ma che stai dicendo, voglio bene a Luigino, mi ha avvertito.”  
“Non è solo questo, vuole te accanto a lei, com’è possibile ? Poteva chiamare Luisa e chiederle di avvertirti invece ha chiamato direttamente te.”  
Commetto un errore quando evito di raccontarti che Giovanni ha lasciato Lucia perché so che scoppierebbe il finimondo, ma sono consapevole che la pagherò cara.  
“Se ti crea problemi allora vieni con me, ma io devo partire subito.” Dico alla fine sfinita.  
Fai delle telefonate, ma l’unica cosa che ti senti dire è che non se ne parla, non possono interrompere le riprese con questa motivazione, è crudele, ma come ti avevo già detto io non è un tuo diretto familiare e le riprese devono continuare.   
Il primo aereo parte a mezzogiorno ed io sono già pronta, ma tu sembra che non voglia lasciarmi andare, insisti come se ti fossi accorta che c’è qualcos’altro. Dovrei dirtelo, sto quasi per farlo quando chiama Luisa.  
Le confermo che so già quello che è accaduto e la sento davvero preoccupata. Il bambino sembra aver avuto delle lesioni interne molto preoccupanti. Dopo aver chiuso la telefonata con lei chiamo Giacomo che non sapeva niente e gli chiedo di andare a Firenze e informarsi con più precisione. So che è molto amico con uno dei primari del Meyer e gli chiedo di seguire la faccenda per me, lo supplico di fare tutto quello che può.  
Ovviamente decide di partire immediatamente per Firenze mentre io prendo un taxi per l’aeroporto internazionale di Los Angeles lasciandoti con l’amaro in bocca per la situazione, ci scambiamo appena un bacio a stampo e non mi guardi nemmeno in faccia mentre lo fai. So già che finirà male questa cosa, ma Luigino è troppo importante e in questo momento mi sento in colpa per lui. Dopo i problemi che ho avuto con Lucia l’ho trascurato e con l’arrivo di Giovanni pensavo che avesse trovato un equilibrio familiare, ma evidentemente non era così. L’ho lasciato solo dopo l’incidente del padre ed ora l’abbandono di Giovanni deve averlo scosso profondamente. Dovevo stare più attenta e se gli succedesse qualcosa di brutto non me lo perdonerei mai.  
Per fortuna la partenza dell’aereo è puntuale e l’arrivo è in piena notte. Giacomo, da uomo stupendo qual è, dopo la mia telefonata viene subito a prendermi.  
All’alba siamo all’ospedale e corriamo da Lucia che aspetta all’esterno della camera di rianimazione. Giacomo le chiede se ha saputo qualcosa, ma lei nega. Esce dal reparto cercando di rintracciare il suo amico.  
Con Lucia ci sono il fratello e la cognata, ma lei appena mi vede mi abbraccia stringendomi forte. Ricambio per rincuorarla, ma sono in evidente imbarazzo.  
Lucia mi racconta quello che ha saputo perché non ha visto Luigino sul posto, ma è stata chiamata dai carabinieri che lei stessa aveva avvisato dopo la scomparsa del bambino. Non fa che piangere e dire che è colpa sua, ma in parte è anche mia come anche di quel pezzo di merda di Giovanni che non si è nemmeno fatto vivo.  
Quando torna Giacomo ci conferma di aver parlato col primario che riceverà Lucia a breve in ambulatorio.  
Mi siedo su una poltrona fuori della camera insieme al fratello di Lucia che non si dà pace, nemmeno lui aveva capito lo stato emotivo del bambino.  
Sta esattamente come me, si sente in colpa per non essersi accorto di niente. Come me aveva pensato che insieme a Giovanni avessero formato un solido nucleo familiare, ma un paio di settimane fa Lucia lo aveva informato che il suo uomo l’aveva lasciata di punto in bianco. Si era resa conto che non è tutto oro quello che luccica e quello che le era sembrato un bravissimo ragazzo si era dimostrato invece un grandissimo stronzo. Si sentiva soffocato, le aveva detto. Lucia invece lo aveva seguito una sera e lo aveva beccato con un’altra. Una ragazzina di poco più di vent’anni che gli aveva fatto girare la testa.  
A Luigino ovviamente non aveva detto niente, gli aveva raccontato che loro due non si amavano più e che avevano deciso di separarsi. Apparentemente aveva accettato l’accaduto senza dare segni preoccupanti, poi invece la sua fuga aveva mostrato un disagio molto profondo con un epilogo del tutto inaspettato.  
Loris, il fratello di Lucia, era a pezzi, non si perdonava di aver sottovalutato la situazione. Povero piccolo, dopo la perdita del padre all’età di quattro anni e la paralisi alle gambe aveva vissuto momenti difficilissimi nonostante la tenera età. Non erano riusciti nemmeno ad avere un euro di risarcimento dopo la morte del padre a causa di problemi burocratici tra le due assicurazioni e le varie responsabilità del sinistro.   
Solo quando li avevo invitati a vivere da me Luigino aveva ritrovato un equilibrio ed io che ho fatto per tutelare il suo futuro ? Cosa ho fatto per quel bimbo che aveva ed ha il diritto come tutti di essere felice ? Ho anteposto la mia alla sua felicità. Ma che persona sono ? Mi vergogno di me stessa. Mi sento soffocare, se a Luigino succedesse qualcosa di brutto, non me lo perdonerei mai.  
Sto per scoppiare a piangere quando tornano Giacomo e Lucia.   
Giacomo ci spiega, Luigino dovrà essere operato al più presto, ma la situazione non è delle migliori. La lesione già presente alla spina dorsale ha avuto un peggioramento e il primario è stato chiaro, qui in Italia non c’è nessuno in grado di operarlo, nemmeno lui, ma conosce chi potrebbe intervenire e salvarlo. Si sta mobilitando per contattarlo, ma non sarà facile. Per il momento il bambino è in coma farmacologico per non farlo muovere. Spostarlo dall’ospedale sarebbe un rischio troppo grosso perciò devono per forza riuscire a trovare questo specialista e chiedergli di venire in Italia.  
Passiamo tutta la notte in apprensione in attesa di sapere qualcosa. Ti ho già telefonato per spiegarti la situazione, ma sei stata fredda e distante. Sono talmente preoccupata per Luigino che in questo momento non ho voglia di pensare ai tuoi capricci, anzi ne sono proprio infastidita.  
Passiamo i giorni successivi vivendo un incubo. Luigino è ancora in coma e non può essere mosso dalla stanza, finalmente lo specialista è stato rintracciato, ma non potrà arrivare prima di una settimana. Stiamo vivendo nel terrore che possa succedere qualcosa di terribile nel frattempo. Lucia è inconsolabile e non si muove dal corridoio accanto alla camera di rianimazione. Si assenta solo per farsi la doccia e mangiare qualcosa. Giustamente vuol restare col figlio e ci organizziamo per fare i turni accanto a lei.  
Tu mi chiami più volte al giorno, ma la situazione è sempre la stessa. Le riprese sono state accelerate proprio per farti terminare prima e arriverai poco dopo l’operazione.  
Sembra che tu ti sia calmata anche se ti sento strana. Non mi chiedi mai di Lucia, ma lo so che sapermi con lei tutto il giorno ti infastidisce. Praticamente sono sempre con Giacomo e Lucia e posso capire come ti senti, ma in una situazione come questa non puoi certo pensare che possa succedere qualcosa. Quello che mi preoccupa è la reazione che avrai quando ti dirò che Giovanni e Lucia non stanno più insieme ed io te l’ho nascosto. Adesso non ci voglio pensare, affronteremo tutto a tempo debito.

I giorni passano e finalmente il dottor Brooks è arrivato con la sua equipe e la sua attrezzatura. Stanno preparando tutto e presto ci sarà l’operazione. Il dottore aveva già controllato gli esami che Giacomo gli aveva mandato tramite posta elettronica, ma ora vuole rifare tutto da capo. Lucia è in fibrillazione, dorme pochissimo, è smagrita, sfinita, non si dà pace.  
Devo ammettere che anche io non sto tanto bene, oltre alla preoccupazione per Luigino sono anche molto stanca e il pensiero di quello che dovremo affrontare una volta che arriverai e ti arrabbierai con me non mi dà tregua.

Siamo arrivati al giorno dell’operazione. Giacomo e Lucia hanno parlato col professor Brooks e lui si dice ottimista, ma la situazione è sempre critica. L’intervento durerà diverse ore e ci vorrà tutta la mattina e parte del pomeriggio. Stanotte siamo rimasti tutti qui e nessuno ha chiuso occhio. Devo ammettere che non mi reggo in piedi forse ho preso l’ influenza.  
Giacomo mi tocca la fronte e capisce subito che ho la febbre. Mi impongono di tornare in albergo per riposare, ma come potrei in questo momento ?  
Trovo una poltrona e mi sdraio coprendomi con una coperta gentilmente offerta da una infermiera molto simpatica che mi ha preso in simpatia, mi ha riconosciuta e mi ha portato addirittura una copia del mio romanzo da autografare.   
Sono talmente stanca, ma Lucia sta sicuramente peggio di me e mi vergogno a occupare la poltrona per riposare e la cedo a lei, ma le infermiere sono magnanime e ce ne trovano due.  
Mi stendo sfinita e nonostante tenti in tutti i modi di restare sveglia mi addormento percorsa da brividi per tutto il corpo. Sicuramente mi sta salendo la febbre, ci mancava solo questa.  
Un paio d’ore dopo mi sveglio di soprassalto e trovo Lucia accanto a me.  
“Scusa se mi sono addormentata.”  
“Hai la febbre Sun, la tua fronte scotta. L’infermiera mi ha dato una tachipirina, prendila.”  
La ringrazio e faccio quello che mi chiede senza nemmeno rendermene conto. Sono a pezzi.  
“Si è saputo qualcosa ?”  
“No, ancora non si è visto nessuno. Non lo hanno riportato in camera.”  
Sono preoccupata, ormai doveva essere tornato, Brooks aveva detto che lo avrebbero rimandato verso le cinque del pomeriggio ed ora sono le otto passate. Sono quasi dodici ore che è su in sala operatoria. Siamo tutti terrorizzati, ma non possiamo fare assolutamente niente.  
Mi sdraio di nuovo sulla poltrona e mi appisolo, mi sento proprio uno straccio.  
Non so quanto tempo passa, ma mi sveglio che albeggia e Lucia dorme accanto a me sulla sua poltrona. Giacomo non c’è.  
Ho un terribile mal di stomaco, non ho mangiato niente tutto il giorno così decido di scendere al piano terra e prendere qualcosa da mangiare e anche qualcosa di caldo da bere.  
Invece di prendere l’ascensore decido di fare le scale e dopo la seconda rampa vedo una morettina in fondo che si ferma.  
La guardo, mi guarda e il cuore si ferma l’attimo che ci fa incontrare con gli occhi per poi ripartire a mille. Restiamo a fissarci per qualche istante poi corri su per le scale mentre io sono impietrita. Mi raggiungi e mi stringi.  
“Quanto mi sei mancata.” Dici immergendo il tuo viso fra i miei capelli.   
Restiamo abbracciate mentre la gente sale e scende e ci guarda sorridendo. Un paio di ragazze ci fanno una foto mentre alcuni ridacchiano, ma a me non importa degli altri, mi importa solo che sei qui stretta fra le mie braccia mentre sto per svenire.  
Improvvisamente diventa tutto nero.  
Quando riapro gli occhi sono su una lettiga del pronto soccorso con te accanto che mi stringi la mano.  
“Amore, come ti senti.” Mi chiedi preoccupata.  
“Sono svenuta ? Non ricordo niente di quello che è successo.”  
“Hai la febbre alta e sei crollata sul pianerottolo. Per poco non sei caduta dalla rampa.”  
“Mi hai salvata tu ?”  
“Sono riuscita a sorreggerti.”  
“Questo è l’effetto che mi fai. Quando ti vedo mi manca la terra sotto i piedi.”  
“E ti viene anche la febbre a quaranta ?”  
Sorrido.  
“Hai saputo niente di Luigino ? Stavo scendendo a prendere qualcosa di caldo da bere.”  
“Da quant’è che non mangi e non dormi come si deve.”  
“Da quando sono partita.”  
Tu ti avvicini e mi baci la fronte.  
“Luigino è in camera di rianimazione, è stabile e l’operazione è andata bene, è appena stato qui Giacomo per avvertirci.”  
“E’ fuori pericolo ?”  
“Ancora hanno dato un paio di giorni di prognosi, ma Giacomo ha visto il professor Brooks ottimista.”  
Sono così sollevata che svengo ancora una volta.  
Ti sento schiaffeggiarmi leggermente la guancia e quando riapro gli occhi mi accarezzi il viso con le mani.  
“Amore sei sfinita. Il dottore mi ha rassicurato che non hai niente di grave, solo una banale influenza e tanta stanchezza arretrata. Ora torniamo in albergo e ti fai una bella dormita.”  
“Voglio fare un salto su in reparto.”  
“Ti accompagno, ma poi andiamo a riposare.”  
“Avrei immaginato un incontro diverso fra noi due dopo due settimane, ma ….”  
Tu sorridi e sfiori la punta del naso col dito dicendomi di stare zitta.  
L’infermiera ci dà il permesso di andarcene e noi facciamo un saluto a Lucia e sua cognata che sono come al solito davanti alla camera di rianimazione. Tu e Lucia vi salutate timidamente e la cosa mi insospettisce.  
Quando ci incamminiamo lungo il corridoio tu mi abbracci per sorreggermi e ci dirigiamo verso gli ascensori.  
“Sei arrabbiata ?” Ti chiedo.  
“Per cosa ?”  
“Lo sai benissimo.”  
“Certo che no. Il fatto è che sapere che Lucia ti ama ancora mi rende ansiosa.”  
“Chi ti ha detto che mi ama ancora.”  
“Si vede benissimo.”  
“Hai saputo di Giovanni ?”  
“Sì, me lo ha detto Luisa. Pensava che lo sapessi.”  
“Temevo che avresti reagito male.”  
“La cosa non mi fa piacere, ma so che ami me quindi …”  
Ti stringo il fianco.  
“Vorrei darti un bacio, ma non voglio attaccarti l’influenza.”  
“Infatti, gradirei anch’io non beccarmela.”  
“Antipatica, speravo insistessi per baciarmi.”  
“Non ci penso proprio. Non ho voglia di stare male.”  
Appoggio la testa sulla tua spalla che mi sorreggi e mi baci tra i capelli.  
Scendiamo e mangiamo qualcosa al bar. Io non ho tanto appetito, ma mi convinci a mettere qualcosa nello stomaco prima di prendere un’altra tachipirina.  
Arrivate in albergo, per la prima volta da quanto stiamo insieme, crollo a letto senza nemmeno farti una avances. Si vede che sto male.  
Tu mi coccoli, ma eviti accuratamente di baciarmi. Che egoista che sei. Dopo essere andata un paio di volte in bagno ti metti a letto.  
Ti raggiungo accoccolandomi accanto a te e mi addormento come un sasso.  
Quando mi risveglio è il pomeriggio del giorno successivo, ho dormito una decina d’ore, ma adesso mi sento meglio.  
Ti chiedo se hai saputo qualche novità di Luigino e mi dici che Giacomo ha chiamato rassicurandoci che ormai è scongiurato ogni pericolo. Il bimbo è in rianimazione e ovviamente non fanno entrare nessuno tranne la madre quindi devo obbligatoriamente restare a letto.  
Io ti faccio l’occhiolino e cerco di baciarti, ma tu mi tieni ancora a distanza.  
Scherziamo un po’, ma anche se non lo voglio ammettere ancora non sono al top e nonostante abbia una gran voglia di lasciarmi coccolare da te, quando vai in bagno per farti la doccia io crollo di nuovo e mi appisolo sul letto.  
Quando mi risveglio tu ti stai preparando per uscire.  
“Dove vai ? Mi lasci sola ?”  
“Voglio andare in ospedale.”  
“Vengo con te.”  
“Non se ne parla. Quando sarai guarita allora mi accompagnerai. Per oggi andrò solo io.”  
“Ma …”  
“Niente ma. Luigino sta meglio, ma non fanno entrare nella sua stanza. Lucia lo sa che stai male, non se la prenderà se per un giorno non ti vede.”  
“Non mi stai mentendo vero ? Luigino sta meglio davvero ?”  
“Certo, credi che lo farei in una situazione del genere ?”  
Mi avvicino a te e ti bacio la guancia.  
“Insomma vuoi proprio farmela prendere questa influenza.”  
Tu non resisti e mi prendi fra le tue braccia baciandomi dolcemente. Dopo un paio di settimane di lontananza sentire il sapore delle tue labbra è come tornare a respirare. Il calore del tuo corpo è la mia medicina migliore.  
Dopo avermi lasciato senza fiato per l’emozione te ne scappi in bagno e mi lasci davvero a letto da sola.  
Ho ancora molta stanchezza arretrata e torno di nuovo a dormire tanto che non ti sento nemmeno uscire.  
Mi risveglio quando sei già tornata.  
“Ehi, ma ho dormito tutto questo tempo ? Dico.  
“Hai fame ?”  
“Mangerei un bue.”  
“Uhm, non credo che ne abbiano uno intero, ma posso ordinare la cena in camera.”  
“Mi raccomando voglio anche il dolce.”  
Tu mi fai un sorriso sornione che non so come prendere.  
Ceniamo da sole in camera e ci coccoliamo per tutto il tempo, sei davvero adorabile, quanto mi mancava questo lato dolce di te.  
Quando mi sdraio sul letto tu mi fai l’occhiolino e mi chiedi di aspettarti, dici che tornerai dopo esserti cambiata in bagno.   
Me ne resto sopra le coperte cercando di immaginare come ti paleserai a me. Ho già un paio di pensieri audaci quando ti vedo apparire. Hai addosso un pigiamone intero di colore rosa. Sembri un coniglio gigante.  
Scoppio a ridere e tu con me.  
“Che avevi in mente ?” Dici sorridendo.  
“Lo sai benissimo che avevo in mente.”  
Continui a ridere mentre ti sdrai accanto a me.  
Ci sistemiamo cercando la posizione più comoda e tu mi abbracci appoggiando il capo sul mio petto.  
Ci coccoliamo a lungo almeno fin quando mi addormento. Sono ancora stanca e tu lo sai per questo ti sei mostrata col pigiamone. Sei stata molto dolce.  
Mi sveglio in piena notte. La luce è ovviamente spenta e muovendomi ti sento dietro di me, mi stai stringendo e hai la mano sotto la mia maglietta come fai sempre.  
Un brivido mi percorre da capo a piedi, ma stai riposando e non ti disturberò.   
Cerco di muovermi il meno possibile per non svegliarti e mi lascio cullare dal calore del tuo corpo e dal ritmo regolare del tuo respiro. Ti amo Kaily, non sai quanto.

Note autrice:

Volevo ringraziare tutti quelli che leggono la mia storia. Spero che il mio lavoro sia di vostro gradimento, se volete potete lasciarmi un pensiero, mi farebbe piacere sapere che ne pensate.  
Grazie ancora a tutti.  
Un abbraccio  
Padi


	28. L'amnesia

CAPITOLO 27

L’AMNESIA

Il mattino successivo mi alzo presto e mi fiondo in doccia, ne ho un disperato bisogno.  
Dopo essermi lavata resto a lungo sotto l’acqua calda con gli occhi chiusi fin quando non sento le tue mani stringermi i seni e dentro di me scatenarsi l’inferno.  
Mi giro e ti bacio.  
“Ben svegliata.” Dico fra un bacio e l’altro, ma tu non hai voglia di parlare.  
Facciamo l’amore dolcemente anche se per come mi avevi piacevolmente aggredita in doccia pensavo che fossi infuocata. Sei così dolce che quasi non ti riconosco. Mi ami teneramente senza diritto di replica, mi dai amore e piacere come non facevi da tempo, hai qualcosa di diverso che ancora non riconosco. Non ho mai visto quella luce nei tuoi occhi, sono piacevolmente stupita. Mi coccoli e mi stringi accarezzandomi continuamente. C’è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi, ma non trovi il coraggio. Ormai ti conosco bene.  
Ho quasi timore di questo pensiero che inizia a ronzarmi in testa, ci mancherebbe solo un’altra complicazione proprio ora.  
Mi addormento e quando mi sveglio non ci sei. Ti sento in bagno e pensando che tu stia facendo la doccia decido di entrare senza bussare e ti ritrovo riversa sulla tazza che vomiti.  
Svelta mi avvicino per aiutarti, ma alzi subito la testa trattenendomi.  
“Non è niente, qualche sforzo di stomaco. Vuoi vedere che alla fine me l’hai attaccata davvero l’influenza, magari quella intestinale che è ancora peggio.”  
Cerco di abbracciarti e improvvisamente torna quel pensiero, quel dubbio, ma non è possibile, questo proprio no.  
Non ti dico niente, ma la mia espressione e il mio umore cambiano velocemente. So come sono fatta e quando certe insicurezze tornano a tormentarmi divento intrattabile. Tu te ne accorgi subito.  
“Cosa c’è amore ?” Mi chiedi.  
Ti rispondo con un sorriso tirato ed esco dal bagno. Torno in camera e mi vesto, voglio andare a trovare Luigino, non voglio pensare a niente altro adesso, soprattutto non a questo.  
Tu mi vedi strana e chiedi spiegazioni. Continuo a sorridere, ma ti rispondo appena.  
Ti vesti anche tu e andiamo in ospedale.  
Quando arriviamo è molto presto e troviamo Lucia addormentata sulla poltrona. Prendo la coperta appoggiata sull’altra sedia e la copro.  
Tu non prendi bene questo gesto e te ne vai o almeno credo questo. Ti seguo senza farmi vedere e vai di nuovo in bagno. Apro leggermente la porta, non dovrei spiarti, ma quel pensiero torna a tormentarmi.  
Hai di nuovo degli sforzi di stomaco.  
Io non ho l’influenza intestinale, la mia era solo stanchezza. Tu hai qualcosa di diverso che mi infiamma il corpo e l’anima. Se fosse così allora sarebbe davvero la fine di tutto.  
Chiudo la porta silenziosamente e il cuore mi parte a mille, sto sudando, ma stavolta non è febbre. Mi si appanna la vista e mi sento la bocca asciutta. Inizio a tremare e la paura diventa un dolore insopportabile e poi una rabbia incontrollabile. Improvvisamente mi rendo conto di non riuscire a gestirla.  
“Ditemi che non è come penso.” Sussurro a me stessa.  
Mentre sono ancora lì tu esci e ti fermi di colpo quando mi vedi. Mi giro verso di te e ti rendi subito conto che ho capito. Sbianchi.  
Ora ne ho la conferma.  
Allunghi la mano per toccarmi, ma ti respingo.  
“Non è come credi.” Dici spaventata.  
“Non mi toccare.”  
Il contatto con le tue mani ora è peggio di un fucilata in pieno petto, non voglio nemmeno che mi sfiori.  
Esco dal bagno che sono inferocita. Non torno in reparto, ma prendo la porta d’uscita. Ora tanti piccoli pezzi del puzzle tornano al loro posto. Eri diversa da prima che partissi a causa di Luigino. Non ti avevo detto niente, ma ti vedevo pensierosa. A volte non riuscivi nemmeno a guardarmi in faccia, mentre stanotte sei stata così dolce e affettuosa, dovevi farti perdonare qualcosa ?  
Sento che mi chiami, ma non mi fermo. Entro in ascensore mentre si sta chiudendo la porta e tu per fortuna non fai in tempo. Scendo al piano terra e comincio a correre.  
Sento il cuore in gola, le lacrime bruciarmi gli occhi, mi manca il fiato, ma corro lo stesso. Sto per avere un attacco di panico, ma mi trattengo.  
Sono all’esterno, oltrepasso il giardino dell’ospedale e mi avvicino alla strada. Ho il respiro in affanno, sono sudata ed ho le lacrime agli occhi. Non mi sento bene per niente e ancora meno quando nella mia mente ti rivedo uscire dal bagno e sbiancare in volto.  
Hai capito che ti ho scoperta, quando pensavi di dirmelo ? Non sei riuscita a farlo a causa della mia partenza. Ora mi chiedo come tu abbia potuto fare l’amore con me dopo avermi tradito. Non riesco a pensare a niente altro che a te insieme a un altro, ma chi ?  
Nel film c’erano scene di sesso col coprotagonista, ti sei innamorata di lui, hai avuto un’avventura? Una botta e via che ti è costata cara ?  
Scuoto la testa, mi sembra di impazzire poi sento una voce, la tua.  
“Sun.” Mi chiami. Sei al margine dell’aiuola dell’ospedale.  
Sono così confusa che riprendo a correre e attraverso la strada. La oltrepasso continuando a piangere mentre continui a chiamarmi.  
Vorrei scappare via, vorrei sparire dalla faccia della terra, sparire all’istante perché se malauguratamente fosse davvero come penso sarebbe la fine del nostro matrimonio, la fine di tutto, anche della mia vita e morirei ancora, per l’ennesima volta e questa sarebbe sicuramente la più devastante.  
Ho voglia di scappare via, di andarmene più lontano possibile da te, ma improvvisamente non riesco più a muovere un muscolo e mi giro verso di te che sei dall’altra parte della strada. Le auto passano tra di noi che continuiamo a guardarci senza dire niente. Stiamo piangendo entrambe. Sento il cuore andarmi in pezzi.  
Fai un passo verso di me ed io uno indietro. Non ho voglia di parlarti, ma non posso continuare a scappare. Basta fuggire da te anche se sto morendo dentro.  
Stai per venire verso di me, ti sei distratta e non hai visto che sta sopraggiungendo un’auto. Cerco di fermarti urlandoti contro e comincio a correre verso di te che finalmente ti sei resa conto del pericolo, ma la vettura è troppo vicina. Rimani a guardarla impietrita mentre ti travolgo tuffandomi.  
Sento un dolore fortissimo alla gamba destra e mi ritrovo a terra. Batto violentemente la testa sull’asfalto e tutto si fa sfuocato.  
Sono riversa a terra e sento qualcosa di caldo colarmi sulla fronte. Cerco di sollevare la mano, ma non ci riesco. Apro gli occhi, ma non vedo nitidamente, sono intontita e frastornata.  
Mi sposto lentamente, vedo qualcuno avvicinarsi e muovere le labbra. Sta parlando, ma non sento quello che dice. Ti cerco con lo sguardo, ma non ti vedo. Non riesco a muovermi bene.  
Sono sempre più dolorante, la nuca mi fa male. Cerco di voltarmi e finalmente eccoti, qualcuno ti sta aiutando a rialzarti e stai venendo verso di me. Sembra che tu stia bene per fortuna. Stai piangendo, sei spaventata. Mi parli, ma non sento, non capisco una parola di quello che dici. Sei sopra di me quando tutto inizia a diventare scuro, i rumori ovattati sempre più lontani ed io perdo i sensi.  
Quando riprendo coscienza di me mi sento sospesa in un luogo con una luce soffusa, ma calda ed accogliente. Non vedo e non sento niente se non questa specie di nebbia tutta intorno a me, sono sola, ma non ho paura al contrario mi sento molto bene e sono felice di trovarmi lì. Sono come una batteria che si sta ricaricando. Questa nebbia mi dà forza ed energia oltre ad un amore infinito. Mi sento benissimo.  
Ricordo tutta la mia vita in un attimo e la prima immagine che vedo è il tuo volto continuamente davanti a me, con diverse espressioni, abiti diversi, tempi diversi, ma sei sempre tu, lo so. Non ricordo cosa stavamo facendo prima che mi trovassi in questo posto, so solo che ti amo, che ci amiamo da sempre. Mai come ora mi sento parte di te e ti voglio con me. Voglio tornare da te con tutto il cuore. Esprimo questo desiderio e dopo un tempo indefinito mi sento come risucchiare, non capisco dove, ma sento dolore e paura. Voglio raggiungerti, ma il luogo dove sei mi terrorizza. Ormai il vortice si è attivato e non posso tornare indietro. Sprofondo sempre più in basso e poi ancora il buio.  
Quando riapro gli occhi sento le palpebre molto pesanti, sono confusa e non so dove mi trovo.  
Sento una voce di sottofondo, una voce che riconosco. Qualcuno sta parlando accanto a me.  
Faccio uno sforzo enorme per tenere gli occhi aperti, non ci riesco.  
“Sun … oh mio Dio … Sun mi senti ? Sun amore … sono io tesoro mio. Mi senti ?” Continua la voce.  
Qualcuno mi sta toccando il viso, percepisco un calore confortevole, un tocco familiare.  
“Infermiera … dottore … correte.” Ancora la voce.  
La luce è soffusa e non vedo bene. Ci metto molto per riuscire a mettere a fuoco poi improvvisamente intravvedo qualcosa, dei movimenti ed altre voci.  
Una luce forte mi acceca e le voci diventano quasi un rumore fastidioso. Qualcuno fa qualcosa ai miei occhi, mi solleva le palpebre. Non ho voglia di svegliarmi, vorrei … vorrei … non so nemmeno io, sono molto confusa, ho la mente annebbiata.  
Qualcuno mi schiaffeggia le guance.  
“Mi guardi signora, segua il mio dito.” Mi ordina una voce baritonale  
Lo muove ed io faccio quello che dice.  
“Come si chiama ?” Mi chiede e per alcuni istanti non ricordo niente. Sono come un guscio vuoto, non ricordo nemmeno il mio nome. Poi mentre lui continua a parlarmi mi torna in mente.  
“Sun, mi chiamo Sunshine.”  
“Bene Sunhine, è un buon segno ora mi dica in che anno siamo.”  
Mi sento terribilmente stanca.  
“Non so, non me lo ricordo.”  
“Cosa ricorda Sunshine ?”  
Ci penso e mi rendo conto che è tutto offuscato nella mia mente. Vedo una donna di spalle. Ha i capelli castani e lunghi, un corpo esile, longilineo. Mi sembra familiare e importante per me, ma le vedo la schiena e non il viso.  
Poi un’ombra nera mi fulmina il cervello e mi rifiuto di pensare ancora.  
“Non ricordo niente, non voglio ricordare.”  
L’uomo che sta parlando con me è un dottore ed ora si sta rivolgendo all’infermiera, le dice di andare a chiamare la psicologa.  
Resto sdraiata sul letto senza proferire parola mentre il dottore mi sorride e cerca di spiegarmi che con quello che mi è capitato può succedere di avere amnesie temporanee.  
“Ma cosa mi è successo ?” Chiedo alla fine, dopo quel suo lungo monologo per me inutile.  
“E’ stata investita e ha battuto la testa. E’ andata in coma e si è appena svegliata. Ora parlerà con la psicologa, le spiegherà la situazione nel modo migliore.”  
Dopo che il dottore è uscito dalla stanza le infermiere si prendono cura di me, mi lavano e mi cambiano infilandomi un pigiama invece del camice dell’ospedale. Sono stanchissima come se avessi corso una maratona e mi sento terribilmente debole, riesco a muovermi con molta difficoltà e sono davvero tanto confusa. Passano un paio d’ore, sto sonnecchiando quando entra nella stanza una bella ragazza, alta e coi capelli biondi, un bel tipo. Mi sorride e si avvicina porgendomi la mano.  
“Ciao Sunshine, sono Jessica una delle psicologhe dell’ospedale. Scusami se ti ho fatta aspettare, ma oggi è una giornata infernale. Permetti che mi sieda ? Vorrei fare due chiacchiere con te.”  
“Va bene.” Rispondo indifferente.  
L’infermiera che mi stava cambiando la flebo esce e ci lascia sole.  
“Vorrei cercare di raccontarti quello che ti è successo.” Ricomincia lei.  
“Di cosa avete paura ?” Le chiedo io.  
“Della tua reazione.” Risponde.  
“Cosa mai potrei fare ?” Chiedo sempre più confusa.  
“Lo sai che sei stata investita e hai battuto la testa ?”  
“Me lo ha detto il tuo collega.”  
“Sei andata in coma subito dopo l’incidente e sono passati parecchi giorni.”  
“Quanti ?”  
“Cosa ricordi ?” Mi chiede prendendo un block notes e una penna.  
“Quasi niente, mi è venuto in mente il mio nome e vedo dei volti offuscati, delle voci, ma niente di chiaro.”  
“Ricordi qualche altro nome ?”  
Mi fermo a pensare, ma in effetti qualcosa mi turba molto profondamente.  
“Cosa ti blocca, hai paura di qualcosa in particolare ? Questa potrebbe essere la ragione delle tua amnesia.  
“Cosa vorresti dire che uno spavento mi ha fatto dimenticare tutto ?”  
“Ci sei arrivata molto vicina.”  
“Come fai a sapere che qualcosa mi ha spaventato ?”  
“Qui fuori ci sono delle persone a cui sei molto legata e non vedono l’ora di abbracciarti. Vorrei farne entrare uno, che ne dici. Ti senti pronta ?”  
“Sì certo.” Rispondo curiosa e al contempo impaurita.  
La dottoressa si sposta, esce dalla stanza e rientra poco dopo con un bel uomo, alto brizzolato, proprio un bel tipo.  
“Ciao.” Mi saluta facendomi un sorriso splendido.  
“Giacomo.”   
Lui quasi si commuove quando pronuncio il suo nome.  
“Chi sei mio marito ?”  
Sta per stringermi la mano quando si blocca imbarazzato.  
“Veramente io avrei voluto, ma tu ti sei innamorata di un’altra persona.” Dice sorridendo  
Arrossisco.  
“Non sono sposata ?”  
“Tu ricordi Giacomo e ricordi anche in quale circostanza vi siete conosciuti ?” Riprende la dottoressa.  
“Mi pare che ci siamo conosciuti vicino a una bella casa in campagna. Mi ricordo dei bellissimi vigneti, dei campi verdi e un lago, sì un meraviglioso lago con al centro una pianta enorme, un salice.”  
Giacomo sorride.  
Sorrido mentre ripenso alla mia casa, sì perché quel posto lo è e lui ne fa parte, ma non è mio marito. Non riesco proprio a ricordare. Vedo sempre quella figura femminile, ma stavolta mi sto avvicinando a lei e le afferro la mano. Lei sta per girarsi quando la dottoressa fa entrare una signora che mi guarda con gli occhi in lacrime. Rimane ferma in fondo alla stanza, ha quasi paura di avvicinarsi.  
“Ciao Luisa.”  
Come pronuncio il suo nome lei viene verso di me e mi abbraccia.  
La stringo forte e lei ricambia.  
“Piccolina mia, che paura ci hai fatto prendere. Per fortuna ti sei svegliata. Posso fare entrare anche Sergio, ne sarebbe felice.”  
Giacomo mi dà un bacio sulla guancia ed esce dalla stanza mentre entra Sergio.   
Lo riconosco, è il marito di Luisa e tutto mi riporta a quella splendida casa immersa nel verde.  
Ci abbracciamo e poi escono anche loro.  
Jessica torna a sedersi vicino a me.  
“Ora ci sarebbe un’altra persona, per te è la più importante. Probabilmente è la donna di spalle di cui non riesci a vedere il volto.  
“Non voglio vederla.”  
“Cosa ?” La dottoressa che si stava alzando si ferma sconcertata.  
“Non farla entrare, non voglio vederla. Non voglio vedere più nessuno. Sono stanca, voglio riposare.”  
Jessica si siede di nuovo e mi prende la mano.  
“La donna ti procura disagio ?”  
“Non voglio incontrarla, mandala via.”  
“Sei sicura Sunshine ?”  
“Sono stanca, lasciatemi stare.”  
Cerco di girarmi e darle le spalle. Lei mi saluta ed esce dalla stanza.  
Voglio riposare, non voglio vedere nessun altro, sono stanca. Non voglio ricordare niente altro.  
Appena uscita sento la dottoressa parlare con qualcuno poi il silenzio. Mi addormento poco dopo.  
Il mattino seguente mi sveglio con una necessità impellente. Chiamo l’infermiera chiedendole di aiutarmi ad andare in bagno, ma lei si rifiuta. Io insisto e lei mi dice che non posso scendere dal letto perché non riuscirei a camminare. Io sto per scendere quando lei mi trattiene e mi rivela che sono su quel letto da cinque mesi e che non ce la farei a stare in piedi.  
“Cosa ?” Chiedo incredula e spaventata.  
Il cuore mi parte a mille e mi sento svenire. L’infermiera si morde la lingua, alza le sponde del letto e se ne va.  
Sono stata in coma cinque mesi ? Non riesco quasi a crederci e continuo a tremare senza capirne il motivo. Ho ancora questo malessere interiore che mi costringe a non ricordare. La donna di spalle si sta girando quando entra la psicologa.  
“Sun, come ti senti ?”  
“Bene, non vi preoccupate. Non è successo niente.”  
“Non ti avevamo parlato della durata del tuo coma per non spaventarti ulteriormente.”  
“Senti io ora mi sento bene, aiutatemi a scendere da questo letto e lasciatemi tornare a casa.”  
“A casa ? E dove sarebbe casa tua ?”  
Già, dov’è casa mia ?  
Metto le mani fra i capelli e la testa inizia a farmi male. Sento un dolore terribile e la donna di spalle si gira.  
“Mio Dio Kayleen, avevo dimenticato proprio te ?”  
Una strana sensazione mi opprime il cuore. C’è qualcosa che non va, non ricordo il perché, ma temo il nostro incontro. Anche se sembra assurdo non ho voglia di vederti. Se ti penso mi sento male, che mi sta succedendo ?  
“Calmati Sun, andrà tutto bene. Non c’è niente di irrisolvibile credimi. Ci sono cose che non sai, ma quando avrete chiarito vedrai che tornerete quelle di una volta. Credimi Sun, ora calmati, ti prenderai un paio di giorni, ma poi dovrai affrontare questa cosa, non puoi rimandare non sarebbe salutare né per te né per lei.”  
Resto in silenzio ripensando alle parole della dottoressa. “Ci sono cose che non sai”. Cosa intendeva dire ? Sono molte le cose che non ricordo.  
Per quanto ci provi non ci riesco, mi sto consumando e mi fa male la testa, ma proprio non mi sovviene la ragione di questo mio terribile malessere. Sento dentro me una pena infinita e se da una parte vorrei chiarire con te, dall’altra non voglio ricordare niente altro, ne ho troppa paura, quasi terrore.  
Ti vedo bella come il sole, sorridere coi capelli al vento, correre spensierata, ti vedo mentre reciti, mentre ti trasformi. Ti vedo sorridermi e accarezzarmi il viso, ti vedo parlare, ridere, arrabbiarti, riflettere, gioire e soffrire. Ti vedo mentre facciamo l’amore, vedo i tuoi occhi innamorati, ma alla fine vedo quello sguardo infinitamente triste, l’ultimo che ho in mente.  
“Non è come pensi.” Queste parole e i tuoi occhi malinconici.  
Cosa ci è successo Kay, cosa c’è che non so ancora ? Lo voglio davvero sapere ?


	29. La verità

CAPITOLO 28

La verità

Sono trascorsi diversi giorni e la dottoressa non è tornata, nessuno è venuto a trovarmi e la cosa mi fa pensare. Mi sembra molto strano.  
L’indomani finalmente ecco Jessica fare capolino sulla porta.  
Mi chiede come sto e se me la sento di incontrarti. Ammetto di vivere un profondo disagio, come se stesse per crollarmi il mondo addosso, ma devo affrontare questa cosa ed accetto un incontro. La dottoressa se ne va e resto di nuovo da sola.  
Con gli esercizi della fisioterapista che mi sta seguendo mi sento meglio e sto riprendendo a camminare sulle mie gambe, ora vado in bagno da sola e ho fatto anche qualche passeggiata lungo il corridoio, con le stampelle ovviamente. I dottori sono stati tutti sorpresi dalla mia velocità di ripresa. Presto mi lasceranno uscire, ho quasi la tentazione di andarmene da sola. Ho indossato un completino sportivo e sto camminando lungo i corridoi dei vari reparti, è tutta la mattina che lo faccio per tenermi in allenamento.  
All’ora di pranzo invece di restare nella mia stanza e mangiare il pasto che mi passa l’ospedale decido di scendere al bar.  
Mi prendo un panino e un succo di frutta e mi siedo ad un tavolo. Mentre sto terminando di mangiare vedo un volto familiare attraversare l’entrata.  
So di aver visto quella donna, ma quello che mi colpisce di più è il bambino che procede al suo fianco con le stampelle.  
“Luigino.” Lo chiamo senza rendermene conto.  
Lucia si volta e mi guarda incredula. Quando mi vedono il viso del bambino si illumina. Inizio a camminare zoppicando verso di lui e una volta raggiunto lo abbraccio stringendolo forte.  
Sono stretta a lui che continua a ripetere il mio nome. Sto piangendo come una bambina poi mi allontano quel poco per guardarlo e vederlo lì in piedi mi fa stringere il cuore.  
“Luli, hai ripreso a camminare ? Dio quanto sono felice. Non lo sapevo.”  
“I dottori si sono raccomandati di dirti le cose con molta delicatezza facendo attenzione a non crearti ulteriori traumi, per questo non siamo venuti prima.” Dice la donna.  
Sollevo lo sguardo e la fisso. Lei resta in silenzio, non osa dire niente, ma si vede che è in ansia.  
“E pensavi che sarebbe stato un trauma vederlo camminare ? Sono felicissima, non riesco a credere ai miei occhi. Sto meglio ora, non ti preoccupare per me … Lucia.”  
Luigino comincia a raccontarmi un sacco di cose, è così straripante di vitalità che quasi non capisco quello che mi dice. Ci accomodiamo al bar dove stavo finendo di mangiare e mentre il bambino si prende una fetta di torta io e Lucia ordiniamo un caffè e restiamo sedute senza dire niente, è calato un insolito imbarazzo.  
“Come ti senti ora ?” Mi chiede Lucia guardando suo figlio, ha quasi timore di quello che possa dirle.  
“Sto meglio grazie.”  
“Hai ricordato tutto ?”  
“Non completamente, ma i ricordi stanno pian piano tornando. La nebbia si sta diradando.”  
“Hai visto Kayleen ?”  
“No, non ancora.”  
“Come mai ?” Mi chiede stupita.  
Resto in silenzio e lei si scusa per la domanda troppo personale. Io non rispondo, effettivamente non saprei cosa dirle. Non ti ho ancora incontrata e non so il motivo che mi spinge a comportarmi così.  
Siamo ancora lì sedute quando Luigino attira l’attenzione su una morettina che sta entrando proprio ora in ospedale.  
“Ehi Sun, Kaily sta entrando proprio adesso.” E la chiama a gran voce mentre il mio cuore parte a mille e il mio viso si infiamma.  
Alzo gli occhi e ti vedo fermarti a pochi metri da noi che mi fissi senza dire una parola. Restiamo allibite entrambe, tu per la sorpresa di trovarmi qui ed io per la sorpresa di vederti con un pancione di almeno sei mesi.  
Luigino ride e si alza venendo verso di te e ti abbraccia. Lucia capisce al volo la situazione, ma non sa che fare. Evidentemente non era al corrente che non sapessi del tuo stato.  
Tu continui a restare ferma lì mentre la gente ti passa accanto frapponendosi fra di noi.  
Io sono pietrificata e finalmente capisco il motivo del disagio che sentivo in questi giorni, ecco qual’era il motivo che mi teneva lontana da te, non ci posso credere.  
In questo momento ti amo e ti odio insieme, sei così bella, ancora più del solito. Sei splendida col pancione, non posso credere che quella creatura non sia mia, che tu sia stata capace di portarmi via la cosa più preziosa che avevo, la speranza di avere una vera famiglia.  
Fai un passo in avanti ed io mi alzo e ne faccio uno indietro.  
“E’ tuo Sun, è tuo figlio.”  
“Non prendermi per il culo.” Rispondo con rabbia mentre delle persone si girano verso di noi.  
Lucia si avvicina e cerca di calmarmi.  
Io mi allontano e la spingo via, ma Lucia mi sorprende afferrandomi la mano.  
“Tu scappi un po’ troppo spesso, non serve a niente te lo assicuro. Lei è la tua donna, ascoltala, merita la tua attenzione.”  
La fisso disorientata poi torno a fissare te che mi implori con gli occhi.  
Lucia ti guarda e ti invita a sederti al tavolo poi ci saluta prende il figlio e vanno verso l’uscita.  
“Mamma perché andiamo via subito, volevo stare con Sun.”  
“Domani amore, torneremo domani.”  
Il mio cuore è in fermento, sono agitata e le tue parole continuo a sentirle a ripetizione in testa.  
“Sun io …”  
“Non raccontarmi cazzate, non te lo perdonerei stavolta.”  
“Non ti ho tradito, questo è il tuo bambino.”  
“Come fai a dire una cosa del genere, come avrei fatto a metterti incinta, con la forza del pensiero?”  
“Forse ora non lo ricordi, ma quando siamo andate in clinica a Los Angeles per parlare col ginecologo ti hanno fatto il prelievo di alcuni ovociti che hanno congelato.  
Poco prima della fine del film sono andata in clinica di nascosto per farmi impiantare uno dei tuoi ovuli fecondati. Di solito ci vogliono diversi tentativi invece sono rimasta incinta subito.  
Volevo farti una sorpresa, non volevo che soffrissi se il tentativo fosse andato male così ti avrei detto tutto solo se fossi rimasta incinta. Stavo per rivelartelo, ho cominciato ad avere le nausee proprio quando è successo l’incidente di Luigino. Tu sei partita ed io non ho fatto in tempo a parlarti. Quando mi hai visto vomitare hai frainteso, hai pensato che ti avessi tradito e sei scappata. Per salvarmi ti hanno investita, sei rimasta in coma per cinque mesi. Quando ti sei svegliata la dottoressa non ha voluto farmi entrare subito, temeva la tua reazione e a dire la verità anch’io. Ero terrorizzata che non mi ascoltassi, che mi rifiutassi.”  
Restiamo in silenzio entrambe.  
“Non mi credi ? Pensi davvero che possa averti tradito ? Sun guardami.”  
Ho abbassato lo sguardo, sento le lacrime salirmi agli occhi.  
Mi prendi la mano ed io ti lascio fare. Quando sento le tue dita accarezzare le mie mi si riscalda il cuore. Mi sollevi il mento con la mano.  
“Ti amo Sun, tu e lui siete le persone più importanti della mia vita, non mi lasciare, non ti sto mentendo. Amore mio, ti prego.”  
Stringi le mie mani mentre le lacrime ti rigano il viso e piango anch’io.  
“Ho le prove di quello che dico, basta che chiami la clinica a Los Angeles, ti confermeranno tutto e quando potremo faremo il test del DNA.”  
“Non faremo nessun test.”  
Ti blocchi. Trattieni il fiato.  
“Ti credo.”  
“Davvero ?” Dici mentre ti si illumina il viso. Se ora potessi vederti coi miei occhi.  
Ti avvicini con la sedia e mi accarezzi la guancia.  
“Posso darti un bacio ?” Chiedi singhiozzando.  
“Basta che non mi smoccioli tutto il viso.” Rispondo seria.  
Ti viene da ridere mentre continui a piangere e mi prendi con la mano dietro la nuca avvicinandoti alle mie labbra.  
Sentire il tuo sapore anche se mescolato alle lacrime equivale sempre a tornare a vivere per me. Mi sfiori teneramente le labbra in un bacio fatto di sussurri, respiri e aspettative. Quando poi mi porti la mano sul tuo pancione devo smettere di baciarti perché scoppio a piangere come una bambina. Ti abbraccio mentre mantengo la mano sul tuo ventre e lo sento, per la prima volta sento mio figlio dentro di te, sento nostro figlio muoversi e mi scoppia il cuore di gioia. Lui è dentro di te, una parte di me che cresce nel tuo ventre, che sarà il frutto del nostro amore. Liam è già una realtà, ancora non è nato ed è già così importante per noi. Dio mio Kaily, che felicità sto provando adesso, non hai idea del dono prezioso che mi stai facendo. Mi chiedo come abbia potuto dubitare di te. Ancora. Farò di tutto per farmi perdonare. Restiamo abbracciate a piangerci di gioia.  
Quando ci alziamo in piedi mi stringi in vita e mi aggrappo a te e ad una stampella. Ancora devo fare attenzione quando cammino, ma mi sto riprendendo e credo che presto torneremo a casa nostra e saremo in tre, ancora non riesco a crederci. Mi hai fatto questo splendido regalo. E’ vero, sei andata in clinica da sola e questo mi ha ferito, avrei voluto essere con te, ma lo hai fatto per evitarmi una delusione, hai pensato a me e all’eventuale dolore che avrei provato se non fosse andata bene. Lo hai fatto per non farmi soffrire ancora ed io come sempre sono scappata e non ti ho lasciato il tempo di spiegarti. Sono proprio una stronza amore mio, ma ora ho capito e non vedo l’ora di formare una famiglia con te, non vedo l’ora di vederti con lui, di ammirare i tuoi occhi quando lo bacerai la prima volta, quando lo stringerai al seno, quando lo allatterai, lo cullerai, giocherai con lui, gli cambierai il pannolino, gli farai il bagnetto, quando lo faremo dormire in mezzo a noi due per sentirlo più vicino, lo vizieremo e poi non vorrà più dormire nel suo lettino e dovremo andarcene noi se vorremo fare l’amore.  
Dio quanto sei bella amore mio, ora che aspetti nostro figlio sei davvero radiosa. E’ proprio vero che le mamme in attesa sono molto più belle, hanno dentro il dono della vita che le fa risplendere come un sole.  
Quando arriviamo nella mia camera l’infermiera avvisa subito la dottoressa, erano tutte spaventate perché non mi trovavano da nessuna parte.  
Jessica si rende subito conto che ora so tutto ed è felice di apprendere che è andato tutto bene e che non ti ho respinta. Non era preoccupata solo per me, lo era anche per te e per il nostro bambino se io avessi reagito male. Temeva che potesse essere uno stress troppo grande per te.  
Informiamo subito Luisa e tua madre, poi pian piano tutti gli altri.  
La stessa sera ci viene a trovare anche Giacomo con la scusa di un impegno in città, in realtà voleva accertarsi che tutto andasse bene e lo vedo sinceramente felice per noi due. Ormai ricordo quasi tutto e sicuramente lui è il mio migliore amico.  
Sono felice per come si sta sistemando la situazione, soprattutto fra noi due. Rimane comunque un’ombra scura ai margini della luce, come se dovessi ricordarmi ancora qualcosa di essenziale, ma purtroppo terribile.  
Ora non ci voglio pensare, prima o poi ricorderò ogni cosa. Adesso voglio concentrarmi su noi due e su questo splendido pancione. Dio che emozione toccarlo e sentire il nostro bambino, non avevo mai provato un amore così grande, così intenso.  
Stamattina stai per arrivare e presto mi porterai via da questo ospedale, torneremo alla nostra vita insieme e non vedo l’ora. Sono stanca di stare qui dentro.  
Finalmente verso le dieci arrivate tu e Giacomo. Ho voluto che ci accompagnasse lui a casa, non me la sento di farti guidare troppo nel tuo stato.  
Sono così ansiosa di andarmene che sto aspettando ormai da due ore in cima alla rampa di scale. Quando ti vedo mi si illumina il viso proprio come il tuo che sali velocemente le scale e mi baci sulle labbra.  
Aspettiamo di parlare con la psicologa che mi consegna il foglio delle dimissioni con la cura che dovrò seguire per circa un mese. Mi chiede di ripresentarmi alla scadenza del periodo prefissato per visitarmi e fare degli esami di controllo.  
Si congratula ancora con noi e finalmente ce ne andiamo.  
Giacomo è felice come un ragazzino e prima di rimetterci in viaggio verso casa decidiamo di andare a pranzo in un ristorantino molto carino.  
Pranziamo allegramente e voi due non fate altro che raccontare del passato, di quando ti portai da lui la prima volta, di quanto io finsi di averlo sposato, del nostro matrimonio. Voi due scherzate amichevolmente ed io mi sento felice, la mia vita sta ritrovando un senso e una direzione, siete tu e il nostro bambino.  
Arrivate a casa Luisa ci aspetta già in fondo al selciato. Non faccio in tempo a scendere dal Suv di Giacomo che mi si stringe al collo. Lei è davvero come una madre per me e Sergio da timidone qual è rimane sulle sue dietro la moglie. Sono io che lo abbraccio e gli chiedo dei nostri cavalli. Vediamo in quel momento arrivare Antonio tutto trafelato. Mi stringe la mano felice di vedermi ed io abbraccio anche lui che diventa rosso come un peperone.  
Entriamo tutti in casa e Luisa prepara un tè coi pasticcini.  
Chiediamo a Giacomo di restare per cena.  
Quando stanca mi siedo sul divano mi ritrovo Cutie sulle ginocchia e comprendo all’istante che me l’hanno sostituita con una gemella perché inizia a farmi le fusa.  
Tu ti siedi accanto a me ed accarezzi la gatta appoggiando la testa sulla mia spalla. Mi coccoli come una bambina mentre Luisa non fa che chiedere se mi serve qualcosa. Sono diventata il centro dell’attenzione di tutti, perfino della gatta.  
Sono così stanca per tutto questo trambusto che mi addormento sul divano. Mi risveglio all’ora di cena e ti vedo preparare il tavolo con Giacomo che ti aiuta mentre Luisa finisce di cucinare. Siete tutti felici e lo sono anch’io se non fosse per la solita macchia scura che non riesco ad eliminare. Quando saremo sole in camera nostra parlerò con te, magari c’è ancora qualcosa che devo ricordare.  
Durante il pasto siamo tutti sereni e distesi, mi piace quest’atmosfera casalinga, ma ammetto di non vedere l’ora di restare sola con te.  
Quando Giacomo ci lascia per tornare a casa io decido di ritirarmi in camera nostra che tu e Luisa avete preparato al piano terra, hai pensato che sarebbe stato meglio trasferirsi nella mia vecchia stanza sia per me, sia a causa del bambino. Vivere al piano terra è sicuramente più comodo che in una mansarda.  
Sfinita vado in camera e mi faccio subito una doccia. Sono sotto il getto dell’acqua calda quando sento le tue mani su di me e mi rilasso.  
Prendi la spugna e la imbevi col doccia schiuma passandomela sulla schiena, sulle spalle, poi mi lavi i capelli mentre resto ferma e ti lascio fare. Quando mi vieni davanti ti vedo nuda per la prima volta col pancione. Sei bellissima e ti accarezzo lasciando la mano per sentirlo muovere. Come se mi avesse percepito lo sento scalciare e ridiamo insieme mentre tu hai appoggiato la tua mano sulla mia. Vorrei che il tempo si fermasse qui, in questo preciso istante.  
Terminata la doccia torniamo in camera e ci mettiamo a letto. Tu ti accoccoli accanto a me e mi stringi appoggiando la testa nell’incavo del mio collo e abbracciandomi in vita.  
“Amore perdonami.” Ti dico.  
“Per cosa ?” Ti sposti quel tanto per guardarmi.  
“Per tutto quello che hai sofferto in questi mesi a causa mia quando invece avresti dovuto vivere senza stress e preoccupazioni. Per essere scappata come una stupida e averti giudicata senza ascoltarti.”  
“E’ passato Sun, non ci pensiamo più. Quello che voglio ora è stare con te e riprendere la nostra vita. Presto saremo in tre ed io non voglio perdere più nemmeno un attimo.”  
Ti stringo forte e tu ti risistemi sulla mia spalla.  
“Perdonami anche per un’altra cosa.”  
“Per cosa ?”  
“Sono così stanca che non credo che riuscirò a fare l’amore con te, anche se ne avrei tanta voglia.”  
Scoppi a ridere e mi stringi di più.  
“Lo faremo domani, non ti preoccupare avremo tutto il tempo per recuperare.”  
Ci addormentiamo così, strette l’una all’altra con la mia mano appoggiata sul tuo pancione.  
Non credo di averti mai amato tanto.

**********

I giorni passano serenamente come la tua gravidanza. Il tuo pancione cresce come il mio amore per te. Ormai penso di aver ricordato tutto di noi, mi hai parlato degli avvenimenti più importanti della nostra storia ed io li conoscevo già perfettamente, rimane solo un punto interrogativo. Tu, Luisa e Sergio sapete di me qualcosa che mi sfugge, ma che badate bene dal raccontarmi. Durante le mie docce ho sentito le cicatrici sulla schiena e le ho viste. Non credo siano dovute ad un incidente.  
Ho dei flash che mi spaventano, ma non riesco mai a vedere niente, provo solo tanta paura.  
Ne ho parlato anche con Jessica quando sono andata ai controlli, non capisco perché non riesco a rammentare niente della mia infanzia e dell’adolescenza. Tu mi hai raccontato di essere nata a Chicago, ma io ho come un vuoto totale relativo alla mia terra natia. Non sono un genio, ma deve essere sicuramente successo qualcosa che non volete farmi sapere e che mi perseguita costantemente.  
Ormai è già da un paio di settimane che mi sveglio di soprassalto quasi ogni notte e non riesco a riprendere sonno. Non ho voluto dirti niente per non farti preoccupare, ma la cosa non mi dà pace.  
Sono certa che è una cosa negativa, forse è meglio che non sappia, allora perché questo tormento continuo ?  
Ieri ti sei assentata tutto il pomeriggio e hai inventato una scusa. Volevi andare a vedere qualcosa per il corredino del bambino, ma non ci credo perché hai riportato solo delle scarpine.  
Questa sera non ho voglia di compagnia e mi ritiro presto in camera nostra. Tu ovviamente mi segui quasi subito.  
“Cosa c’è amore ? Non ti senti bene ?” Mi chiedi preoccupata.  
“Non mi sento mai bene quando mi racconti bugie.” Ti rispondo triste.  
Non sei sorpresa della mia risposta e sorridi.  
“Te ne avrei parlato quando saremmo state da sole. Sono andata da Valentina e le ho raccontato tutto. Sapeva già del coma, era venuta a trovarti, ma non sapeva della evoluzione della tua situazione. Abbiamo fissato un appuntamento, se vuoi domani possiamo andare da lei e parlarne. Sempre che tu sia d’accordo.”  
Ti guardo colpita, ti eri già accorta del mio malessere interiore. Ormai penso davvero che tra noi ci sia un filo che unisce le nostre anime e anche le menti, perché a volte sembra proprio che tu mi legga nel pensiero.  
“Sì, voglio parlare con Valentina e sentire cosa può consigliarmi. Lei sa tutto di me.”  
Mi stendo sul letto e tu mi segui girandoti verso di me e abbracciandomi per il fianco, ma col pancione non sei comoda così facciamo l’opposto e mi giro io verso di te posando come sempre una mano sul nostro bambino.  
Lui si muove ed io ti bacio per la felicità, sembra quasi che mi senta quando ti tocco.  
Ti guardo negli occhi che sono tutto un programma, leggo amore e desiderio.  
“Hai voglia ?”  
“Tu no ?” Mi dici ridendo.  
“Io ho sempre voglia di te, ma è quasi ora, dobbiamo stare attente.”  
“Possiamo divertirci stando attente, conosci i miei gusti ed io i tuoi.”  
Sorrido ed ammicco con un malizioso occhiolino.  
Almeno in questo non ho mai avuto alcuna amnesia, so benissimo quello che vuoi e ti accontento in tutto.  
Dopo l’amore fatto in modo piuttosto soft ci stendiamo su un fianco ed io ti abbraccio da dietro stringendo dolcemente il pancione per sentirlo. Tu posi sempre la tua mano sulla mia e ci addormentiamo ogni notte così.  
L’indomani mattina dobbiamo andare da Valentina e ammetto di essere un po’ tesa. Cosa succederà ? Mi aiuterà a ricordare ?  
Quando ci ritroviamo tutte e tre nel suo studio improvvisamente vengo colta dal panico, ho paura e vorrei scappare via, come sempre quando ho timore di qualcosa.  
Valentina cerca di mettermi a mio agio, ma per me è difficile stavolta.  
Tu mi chiedi se devi andartene, ma ti voglio qui con me.  
La dottoressa va subito diretta al punto.  
“Sun, sia Kayleen che io sappiamo cosa ti è successo e cosa hai dimenticato. La mente umana a volte usa modi particolari per difendersi, per evitare il dolore e la sofferenza quando sono troppo grandi da gestire. Quello che non ricordi più non riguarda Kay e nessuno dei membri della tua famiglia attuale. Riguarda qualcosa che ti è successa diversi anni fa, quando eri solo una ragazzina, ma è una cosa passata che tu avevi superato, eri andata oltre.  
Con l’amnesia dovuta al colpo in testa hai perso i ricordi più dolorosi o quantomeno quelli che ti spaventavano di più, per questa ragione non ti sei ricordata subito di Kay. Aver scoperto che era incinta per te era stato devastante, lo stesso è accaduto per i tuoi ricordi adolescenziali. Ti è successa una cosa molto dolorosa. Come amica ti direi quasi di lasciar perdere e andare avanti così, ma come psicoterapeuta non me la sento, potresti ricordare da un momento all’altro e senza un supporto psicologico sarebbe pericoloso per la tua psiche già messa a dura prova. Sono dell’idea di affrontare l’elaborazione del tuo dolore un po’ alla volta, in sedute successive dove parleremo della tua infanzia e via via fino all’adolescenza. Pensaci Sun, decidi pure con calma e nei prossimi giorni se vorrai ne riparleremo. Sei d’accordo ?”  
“Mi sveglio ogni notte di soprassalto, so di aver avuto un incubo, ma non lo ricordo. Pensate che sia piacevole ? Forse se sapessi tutto … non riesco a vivere così, voglio la verità.”  
“Sei sicura ?”  
“Assolutamente sì.”  
“Va bene, oggi ti racconterò della tua infanzia poi magari la prossima settimana …”  
“Voglio sapere tutto … adesso.”  
“Sun non credo sia la soluzione migliore credimi.” Insiste Valentina.  
“Ditemi tutto … ora …”  
“Sun, sei testarda all’inverosimile. Potrebbe essere un trauma troppo grande.” Prosegue la dottoressa.  
“Tu non capisci, io so già la verità dentro di me. Mi basterà poco per ricordare ogni cosa, lo sento. Ho solo bisogno di sbloccarmi, di una piccola spinta e tutto tornerà alla mente. Non serve a niente rimandare ad un’altra giornata.”  
“Come vuoi, visto che sei così ostinata e non riesco a farti ragionare ti racconterò tutto, ma tieni sempre conto che è una cosa passata, conclusa. Non ti potrà più fare del male a meno che non glielo permetta tu.”  
Faccio un segno di assenso e Valentina inizia a raccontare.  
Parola dopo parola è come se si aprisse una tenda nella mia mente. Rivedo il mio paese, il quartiere dove vivevo, i miei fratelli, mio padre e mia madre. Valentina mi parla della mia infanzia, della vita che conducevo quando a soli dieci anni dovevo prendermi cura dei miei fratelli più piccoli fra cui Thomas di soli due anni. Invece di uscire a giocare dovevo fare da babysitter e occuparmi della casa. Mi descrive il senso di solitudine e l’isolamento in cui vivevo e dell’amicizia con Claire, la mia migliore amica, l’unica che era stata capace di capirmi e starmi vicina. Alcune cose di quegli anni non le sapevi nemmeno tu e rimani in silenzio con le lacrime agli occhi ad ascoltare la dottoressa.  
Quando arriviamo agli anni del liceo non è più necessario che Valentina parli perché ricordo ogni cosa. I ricordi mi travolgono come un fiume in piena e mi lascio portare via dall’onda scoppiando in un pianto fragoroso.  
Tu ti avvicini e non riesci a trattenerti, piangi pure tu anche se in silenzio. Non dovevo farti restare, non volevo che soffrissi ancora e soprattutto non adesso nel tuo stato.  
Mi faccio forza e smetto di piangere, riprendo il controllo di me stessa, negli anni ho imparato a farlo, ma stavolta la ferita che si è riaperta è molto più profonda. Non dico niente, ma qualcosa si è rotto in me, per l’ennesima volta torno a morire sopraffatta dal dolore e dal senso di abbandono. Improvvisamente mi sento come precipitare nel vuoto più assoluto, senza appigli, senza via di scampo, senza un barlume di luce. Nemmeno tu che sei al mio fianco riesci a tamponare la ferita. Non so cosa mi stia succedendo, non so perché la vita mi stia costringendo a rivivere questo momento proprio ora che poteva essere il più bello della mia vita. Sembra che l’ombra di Larry mi perseguiti anche dopo la sua morte per mano mia. Ho ricordato tutto, anche di essere stata io ad ucciderlo.  
Tu mi passi un fazzolettino ed io mi soffio il naso. Quando mi guardi negli occhi leggo nei tuoi la paura. Non appena incontri il mio sguardo vedo cambiare il tuo come se stavolta fossi tu a non riconoscermi.  
“Sunny” Mi chiami quasi sottovoce.  
Non rispondo, mi sento vuota, improvvisamente persa e non ne capisco la ragione esatta. I miei ricordi sono tornati, so quello che ho passato e quanto ho lottato per chiudere quei momenti in un cassetto e lasciarli intrappolati lì, ma stavolta non riesco a farlo. Il cassetto si è bloccato, è rimasto aperto ed io mi sento sopraffatta dal dolore.  
Valentina ti chiede di uscire e tu rimani sorpresa, ma acconsenti.  
La successiva mezz’ora la dottoressa mi parla ed io non la sento, non capisco nemmeno una parola di quello che dice, sono avvolta dal vuoto assoluto. Non riesco a capire, non riesco a ragionare, non trovo la via d’uscita, sono immersa nell’oscurità e non trovo luce nemmeno nei tuoi occhi.  
Sono terrorizzata.  
Quando saluto Valentina rassicurandola che sto bene capisco al volo che non mi crede infatti mi prescrive delle gocce che dovrò prendere per cercare di stare rilassata. La vedo parlarti sottovoce per non farsi sentire, ma non l’avrei sentita comunque.  
Torniamo a casa e non dico una parola per tutto il viaggio anche se tu mi parli. Quando siamo a casa chiedo di restare sola e salgo in mansarda lasciandoti senza parole.  
“Sun, ti prego …”  
“Ho bisogno di stare da sola, per questa notte. Scusatemi.”  
Li lascio in cucina mentre si guardano confusi e pieni di sconforto. Vorrei non farli soffrire, ma voglio stare da sola, voglio uscire da questo tunnel con le mie forze per poi non tornarvi mai più.  
Quando arrivo in mansarda mi sdraio sul divano e scoppio a piangere disperatamente. Non so per quanto tempo, non mi rendo conto dello scorrere delle ore, ma solo del dolore infinito che mi ha incatenato il cuore e che non lascia più uscire nemmeno l’amore che provo per te. Questa è la vendetta di Larry che è riuscito a raggiungermi anche dopo morto.  
Mi rendo conto di aver passato la notte in bianco quando vedo albeggiare. Non ho chiuso occhio e sono stanchissima.  
Mi alzo, scendo al maneggio e preparo Black. Ho voglia di cavalcare.  
Tu mi hai sentita e ti precipiti per sapere come sto.  
“Voglio restare sola.” Sono le mie uniche parole, non ti guardo nemmeno. Mi scoppia il cuore perché sono consapevole del male che ti sto facendo, ma non riesco a evitarlo. E’ come se stesse uscendo tutto l’odio e la rabbia che avevo tenuto dentro per tutto questo tempo. Valentina mi aveva sempre detto che il mio modo di reagire era stato straordinario e che non aveva mai visto superare un dolore come il mio senza apparenti conseguenze. Quello che non era successo in quindici anni è successo in un attimo e mi sta consumando l’anima.  
Cavalco a rotta di collo per la mia tenuta rischiando di sfiancare il mio povero cavallo che alla fine si ferma senza fiato. Scendo e riprendo a piangere e a gridare cercando di liberarmi dalla rabbia che ha preso il sopravvento su di me. Non mi era mai successa una cosa come questa. Non avevo reagito così nemmeno dopo le violenze e nemmeno dopo quello che era successo nei giorni successivi al nostro matrimonio. Mi sembra di impazzire.  
Vedo qualcuno avvicinarsi con un cavallo, è Giacomo.  
Si precipita verso di me e quando mi raggiunge e si piega per raccogliermi da terra io lo caccio via.  
“Non mi toccare.”  
Rimane senza parole, non sa quello che mi sta succedendo. Si allontana, mi parla, ma non lo ascolto. Salgo ancora sul mio cavallo e scappo via. Per un po’ mi segue poi si arrende e prende la direzione di casa mia.  
Resto fuori tutto il giorno, mi sento stanca e apatica, di nuovo un guscio vuoto. Cerco di farmi forza, di reagire, ma sono nello sconforto più totale.  
Quando torno a casa c’è ancora Giacomo ed è arrivata anche Valentina.  
Riporto Black nel suo box e salgo dal retro senza passare in cucina. Dopo alcuni minuti tu mi raggiungi in mansarda.  
Non ti parlo e non ti guardo, non ne ho la forza.  
“Sun per favore dimmi qualcosa.” Mi sussurri dolcemente.  
“Perdonami Kaily, ma ora voglio stare da sola.”  
“Non ti fa bene, parla con me, sfogati.”  
“Non voglio ripeterlo, lasciatemi stare. Mi basteranno solo un paio di giorni e tornerò come nuova, ma ora voglio essere lasciata sola. Sono stata sufficientemente chiara ?”  
Sono fredda e crudele consapevole che non dovrei, che stai soffrendo, che aspetti nostro figlio, che sono un mostro, forse sto diventando come Larry, ho perso il controllo della rabbia che mi sta divorando, la vita si accanisce contro di me e sono così stanca.  
Aveva ragione Valentina, non dovevo cercare di ricordare, avrei dovuto lasciare tutto nascosto in quell’angolo buio della mia mente, ma sono una testona e voglio fare sempre a modo mio senza ascoltare gli altri e mi isolo e scappo, continuo a fare sempre gli stessi identici sbagli, senza imparare, senza cambiare. Sono una stronza e quello che mi dispiace di più è che ti sto facendo soffrire proprio in questo momento tanto importante per te, per noi. Devo riuscire a reagire per te e per il nostro bambino o non me lo perdonerò mai.

Dopo tre giorni trascorsi nel più completo isolamento, senza parlare con nessuno e senza mangiare, finalmente risorgo dalle ceneri, ma è solo una facciata. La mia anima è cambiata, si è sporcata dell’odio che purtroppo non riesco più a trattenere e finirò col trascinarti a fondo con me. Scendo in cucina e tu non ci sei, starai ancora riposando. E’ l’alba, ma Luisa è già in piedi e si precipita verso di me quando mi vede. Si ferma, non dice niente e non sa cosa fare, vuole abbracciarmi, ma ha paura, sono io che la tolgo dall’imbarazzo del momento e la stringo fra le mie braccia.  
“Ho superato tante cose, supererò anche questa.” Le dico mentre mi guarda in lacrime.  
“Ce la faremo.” Risponde e poi inizia a parlare a raffica chiedendomi cosa voglio per colazione, cosa ho intenzione di fare nella giornata, se mi va di andare a fare spese e magari comprare qualcosa per il bambino.  
Mi lascio travolgere dalle sue chiacchiere, ma in realtà non la sto nemmeno ascoltando, mi limito a sorridere.  
Quando arrivi tu cala il silenzio.  
“Ciao.” Mi dici.  
Ti guardo per alcuni secondi lunghi una vita poi mi avvicino e ti abbraccio.  
“Perdonami.” Ti dico per l’ennesima volta e tu mi stringi quasi a soffocarmi. Quante volte ancora te lo chiederò e quante volte ancora me lo concederai ?  
“Ti amo.” Mi dici e continui a stringermi come se avessi paura che io potessi scappare via. Quello che non sai è che è proprio così, sono già scappata via. Quella che hai davanti non è la donna che hai sposato e non so nemmeno se lo sarà mai più.

I giorni passano e sembra tornata la serenità, ma sono solo l’ombra di quella che ero prima e tu ovviamente lo hai capito subito che sto fingendo.  
Ora dormiamo di nuovo insieme, siamo state separate solo quattro notti, ma non ti ho più sfiorata nemmeno con un dito, non riesco a toccarti, mi sembra di sporcarti.  
Mi sento un’anima nera, lordata dalla rabbia, dall’odio che si sono sprigionati da me improvvisamente e senza controllo dopo il ritorno troppo veloce e violento dei ricordi. Tutto troppo in fretta e non sono riuscita e non riesco a gestire il risentimento misto al terrore di farti del male e di trascinarti nel mio limbo.  
Non riesco proprio a capire la mia reazione, sono stata più forte quando ero un’adolescente, come mai ora sto reagendo in questo modo ? Cos’è scattato nella mia mente ? Sono più grande, più forte eppure mi sento più fragile di allora che ero sola e indifesa davanti al mondo.  
Quello che mi preoccupa di più sei tu e il male che ti faccio anche se fingiamo che vada tutto bene.  
La notte mi cerchi, ma faccio finta di niente, mi volto su un fianco e ti dico che sono stanca. Vedo la delusione e la paura nei tuoi occhi, ma sono come pietrificata, non riesco a muovermi e a reagire come dovrei.  
Un giorno dopo l’altro siamo quasi alla fine della gestazione, dovresti partorire nei prossimi dieci giorni e il ginecologo ha detto che ogni momento può essere buono da ora in poi.  
Sei un po’ tesa così cerco di tenerti sul il morale coccolandoti, ma non mi spingo mai oltre delle innocue carezze. Tu vuoi di più te lo leggo negli occhi, ma io ancora non riesco. Ieri ti sei assentata di nuovo insieme a Sergio, sicuramente sei andata da Valentina, ma non mi hai detto niente quando sei tornata. Non so quanto tempo ancora resisterai e ho paura di quello che ci aspetta. Volevo dare a nostro figlio la vita che non avevo mai avuto e invece sto rovinando tutto proprio nel momento più bello e importante. Non so più cosa fare e nonostante sappia bene che da sola non ce la posso fare non riesco a chiedere aiuto a nessuno, nemmeno a te che al contrario sto cercando di allontanare da me.  
Sto facendo una cazzata dietro l’altra e non so come fermarmi. Devo riuscire a fare qualcosa o sarà troppo tardi e comprometterò anche il futuro di nostro figlio.


	30. Liam

CAPITOLO 29

LIAM

Oggi sei stranamente silenziosa e avvilita, ci avviciniamo al grande momento e ho come un presentimento.  
“Che c’è Kaily, non stai bene ?” Ti chiedo preoccupata.  
“Non scalcia come al solito, ho paura.”  
Prendo la borsa che abbiamo preparato, la carico in auto e decidiamo di andare in ospedale, non voglio correre rischi e partiamo.  
In clinica ti fanno subito una ecografia e il tracciato ed effettivamente trovano il bambino in sofferenza, devono farlo nascere, non è più il caso di aspettare oltre.  
Ti vedo terrorizzata e cerco di rassicurarti, ma ho più paura di te.  
All’inizio optano per un cesareo, poi dopo averti indotto i dolori vedendo che la dilatazione procede bene decidono per il parto naturale. Tu rifiuti anche l’epidurale e affronti i dolori.  
Sono costantemente al tuo fianco, non ti lascio un attimo neanche quando i dolori diventano insopportabili e mi mandi a quel paese quando ti dico come respirare.  
Cerco di immaginare il dolore che puoi provare e vorrei poter prendere il tuo posto credimi e mi struggo per non poter fare niente per alleggerire questa tua sofferenza.  
Dopo un paio d’ore di contrazioni e dolori fortissimi ti portano in sala parto ed io entro con te. I dolori atroci proseguono per un’altra ora. Fai diversi tentativi fin quando l’ostetrica intravede la testolina di nostro figlio. Sei emozionata e sfinita, stai cercando di riprendere fiato e il coraggio e la forza per dare la tua ultima e poderosa spinta. Prendi un lungo respiro e ce la metti tutta. Un grido soffocato o forse più un rantolo. Sei rossa come un’aragosta quando nostro figlio viene al mondo.  
“E’ un maschietto.” Ti dico mentre sorridi spossata.  
Il bambino non piange e vedo il tuo sorriso diventare una smorfia di terrore.  
“Perché non piange ?” Chiedi terrorizzata. Trattengo il fiato.  
Il ginecologo lo prende in braccio e va dietro un paravento. Vedo che pulisce la bocca e libera la gola di nostro figlio che un attimo dopo inizia a strillare come un matto.  
“Tutto OK.” dice il dottore mentre l’infermiera lo avvolge in un panno caldo e ce lo porta.  
Tu lo prendi fra le braccia e sorridi mentre lo baci sulla fronte ed io dopo di te. Ci guardiamo con le lacrime agli occhi. Stiamo piangendo mentre lo adoriamo con gli occhi. Ho quasi paura di toccarlo, quelle manine minuscole e delicate. Questo piccolo grande miracolo è solo merito tuo amore mio, mi hai fatto il dono più grande del mondo.  
“E’ nato il nostro Liam, sei sempre d’accordo di chiamarlo così ?” Mi chiedi mentre le lacrime rigano ancora il tuo volto.  
“Certo amore, Liam Skyler Cooper, caspita, suona proprio bene.”  
Lo guardi in un modo in cui non hai mai guardato nessuno, come se quella creatura ormai staccata da te in realtà fosse ancora una parte integrante del tuo corpo e della tua anima. Lo guardi esattamente come lo guardo io, con occhi innamorati persi.  
Piangi per la commozione mentre l’infermiera lo riprende e tu non vuoi darglielo.  
“Dobbiamo farlo visitare dal pediatra, poi ve lo riportiamo subito.” Dice la ragazza mentre si allontana con Liam dopo avervi messo i braccialetti.  
Guardi il bambino finché puoi poi i tuoi occhi tornano su di me.  
“Grazie amore per il dono meraviglioso che mi hai fatto.” Ti dico.  
Ti bacio teneramente sulle labbra, mentre il dottore si schiarisce la voce e mi riprendo asciugandomi in fretta gli occhi e facendoti uno splendido sorriso.  
“Mi scuso, ma devo interrompere questo momento. Riprenderete fra qualche minuto in camera.”  
“Scusi lei dottore.” Dico mentre posi una mano stanca sulla fronte e fai un sospiro.  
Sei sfinita, sudata, gonfia, ma non sei ma stata più bella da che ti conosco. Non credo di averti mai amato tanto come in questo momento. Sei una donna meravigliosa e mi hai fatto il regalo più grande che un essere umano possa fare, hai partorito mio figlio, solo tu potevi amarmi così tanto da farlo. Insieme a nostro figlio siete le persone più importanti della mia vita.  
Quanto torniamo in camera tu sei affaticata, ma felicissima. Fra poco ce lo riporteranno e potremmo stare con lui più a lungo anche perché lo lasceranno nella stanza.  
Ti guardo negli occhi leggendo tutta la tua felicità e ti bacio dolcemente sulle labbra.  
“Abbiamo un bambino Kaily, è nato nostro figlio. Grazie amore mio. Ti amo.”  
Tu mi prendi il viso con le mani e mi baci ancora.  
“Anch’io ti amo, ma adesso smettila di ringraziarmi.”  
Ti riempio il viso di baci mentre qualcuno si palesa alle mie spalle.  
Mi volto e ci troviamo davanti Luisa e Sergio, non hanno resistito e sono arrivati nonostante non li avessimo ancora chiamati.  
“Scusate ragazze, ma è stato più forte di me. Volevo sapere come stava la mia bambina.”  
Ti si avvicina e ti bacia sulla fronte come fossi sua figlia poi fa lo stesso con me.  
“Dov’è ?” Ci chiede avendo capito che è già nato.  
“Lo sta visitando il pediatra. E’ un maschietto, aveva ragione Kaily.”  
Siamo tutti felici anche Sergio che si commuove sorprendendoci tutti. Per loro è come se fosse un nipote e abbiamo già deciso che per Liam loro saranno i nonni, come se fossero davvero i miei genitori.  
Quando per un attimo penso alla mia famiglia sento un macigno sopra al cuore, ma cerco subito di cacciare questi pensieri. In questo momento non voglio che il mio incubo intacchi la nostra felicità.  
Quando ci riportano Liam vestito, lavato e pettinato è davvero un piccolo lord per quanto è bello, coi suoi capelli biondi.  
Tu lo guardi e poi guardi me.  
“Ti somiglia, siete due gocce d’acqua.”  
In effetti ha qualcosa di mio, ma ancora è troppo piccolo.  
Dopo alcuni minuti notiamo che respira a fatica e chiamiamo l’infermiera che arriva insieme al pediatra.  
“Signore ci dispiace separarvi da vostro figlio, ma dobbiamo seguirlo con una terapia antibiotica, ha emesso meconio nel liquido amniotico durante il parto e potrebbe prendere un’infezione ai polmoni, dobbiamo evitarlo. Lo terremo in osservazione per qualche giorno, ma non preoccupatevi, andrà tutto bene.”  
Restiamo entrambe senza parole e tu insisti a chiedere se sta dicendo la verità o vuole solo indorare la pillola perché hai appena partorito. Il pediatra ci rassicura, ma vedo quell’ombra nei tuoi occhi per tutta la sera. Ti appisoli per qualche minuto e ne approfitto per andare in sala infermiere per chiedere di poter parlare col dottore. Dopo una buona mezz’ora mi fanno entrare nel suo studio.  
“Qualcosa non va ?” Mi chiede.  
“Volevo degli ulteriori chiarimenti sul nostro bambino e vorrei sapere se effettivamente non corre alcun pericolo.”  
“Signora, coi neonati non possiamo mai essere sicuri di niente, ma secondo me non ci saranno complicazioni. Se non insorgono nei prossimi due giorni non ci sarà più alcun pericolo.”  
Per alcuni secondi resto senza fiato, allora qualche rischio c’è.  
Il dottore si rende conto del mio stato d’animo e mi rincuora come può.  
Tornata in camera ti trovo che stai dormendo e Luisa è al tuo fianco.  
Prendo il telefono e mando messaggi un po’ a tutti i nostri conoscenti. Tu hai chiamato la tua famiglia ed io chiamo Giacomo che sente subito che qualcosa non va anche se nego. Dopo mezz’ora è già in ospedale e mi confido con lui perché non posso mostrare la mia paura a nessuno della mia famiglia.  
Giacomo si rivela l’uomo meraviglioso che è e le sue parole mi sono subito di grande conforto. Mi stringe in un caloroso abbraccio mentre scoppio a piangere per la tensione che ho accumulato. Quando entriamo in camera ti saluta con un bacio sulla fronte e si congratula con te lasciando il mazzo di rose sul comodino. Tu mi guardi e ti accorgi subito che ho pianto ed io che hai capito tutto. Non ti sfugge niente e leggi nei miei occhi come fossero un libro aperto.  
Fai finta di niente, ma non appena Giacomo, Luisa e Sergio ci salutano mi aspetti al varco.  
“Che sta succedendo Sun, Liam sta bene ?” Chiedi in ansia.  
“Non ti preoccupare, tutto bene. Ho parlato col pediatra, non c’è niente di cui aver paura.”  
“Non è vero, mi stai nascondendo qualcosa.”  
Ti stai agitando, ma io nego con forza e tu finisci per arrenderti.

I due giorni passano e Liam sta bene, fortunatamente non è successo niente di grave e tu sei felicissima. Ce lo riportano in camera e domani torneremo a casa tutti insieme. Leggo nei tuoi occhi una gioia che non avevo mai visto prima e quando lo tieni in braccio e lo allatti sei raggiante. Ti scatto un sacco di foto e le mando a tutti quelli che conosciamo, sto andando fuori di testa per la felicità. Sono così orgogliosa di te e del nostro meraviglioso bambino.  
Non appena mi accerto che tutto vada bene ti lascio in camera insieme a Luisa ed esco finalmente da questo ospedale dopo quattro giorni in cui non vi ho mai lasciato. Vado a comprarti un mazzo di fiori e un regalino per la nascita. Andrò a ritirare la catenina che avevo ordinato con un ciondolo a forma di cuore. Nel tuo c’è un piccolo zaffiro e nel mio uno smeraldo. Dietro ci sono scritti i nostri nomi, il tuo il mio e quello di Liam. Ho lasciato spazio per un eventuale altro bambino.  
Quando torno in ospedale e mi vedi coi miei regali ti commuovi e vuoi subito indossare la catenina. Sei felice ed io più di te.

Non facciamo in tempo a tornare a casa che arriva anche tua madre. La compagnia della suocera non era il mio sogno, ma è pur sempre la nonna di Liam e faccio buon viso a cattivo gioco, ha promesso di restare solo un mese, speriamo che sia di parola.  
Tu sei veramente felice, non ti avevo mai vista così. Sei sempre appiccicata a Liam, lo controlli in continuazione e quando lo tieni in braccio ti illumini.  
Di notte dormi pochissimo e ogni tanto ti alzi per accertarti che tutto vada bene. Ti consiglio di prenderla con più calma, ma sei piuttosto convinta e niente ti distoglie da lui. Ovviamente ti lascio fare, è il nostro primo figlio e ci sta che tu sia un po’ apprensiva.  
Tua madre è un tantino invadente, da quando è arrivata riesco a prendere mio figlio in braccio solo di notte quando siamo in camera nostra e la cosa comincia a darmi sui nervi e tu te ne sei accorta, ma cerchi di calmarmi. “Tanto presto se ne tornerà a casa”. La scusa è sempre questa, ma quando la vedo entrare nella nostra stanza senza nemmeno bussare perché Liam sta piangendo perdo definitivamente la pazienza.  
“Crede che sua figlia ed io non siamo capaci di calmare nostro figlio ?”  
“Volevo solo aiutare, ma se sono di troppo.”  
“Se permette questa è la nostra camera da letto, almeno qui potrebbe non rompere le scatole ?”  
Se ne va indispettita mentre tu mi guardi male perché ho alzato la voce. Ammetto che questa situazione comincia a stancarmi.  
Cominciamo anche a discutere per questa ragione tanto che alla fine finiamo per metterci a letto bisticciate con Liam che strilla come un matto. Tu ti rialzi ancora e lo riprendi in braccio. Lui si calma all’istante, il piccoletto è furbo e tu ovviamente sei talmente innamorata che non riesci a lasciarlo piangere. Io che ho tirato su mio fratello, so benissimo che i bimbi prendono facilmente vizi vorrei solo consigliarti di provare a lasciarlo piangere, ma non se ne parla. Ci rinuncio e mi metto a letto mentre tu sbuffi e passi la notte in bianco.  
Il mattino successivo sei stanchissima e arrabbiata con me perché non ti ho aiutata.  
Tua madre mi aggredisce perché non collaboro, l’unica che se ne sta al posto suo è Luisa che osserva in silenzio, ma la vedo che scalpita. Che cazzo di situazione, mi auguro che passi in fretta questo mese e che poi non sia troppo tardi.  
Oggi sono talmente esasperata che quando Liam si addormenta, tu lo stesso e tua madre prende per l’ennesima volta il comando della situazione esco e vado a fare una cavalcata.  
Durante la passeggiata incontro Giacomo.  
“Problemi in paradiso ?” Dice al primo sguardo.  
“Non lo definirei un paradiso, mia suocera sta trasformando la mia vita in un inferno.”  
“Porta pazienza, in fondo tra un mese …”  
“Lo so se ne andrà, ma per allora potremmo essere arrivate al divorzio.”  
“Addirittura.” E si mette a ridere.  
Gli racconto tutto e lui ride ancora di più. La sua risata è contagiosa e finisco per fargli compagnia mentre decidiamo di tornare a casa. Vuol vedere Liam e a me fa un gran piacere che lui sia interessato al nostro bambino. Una figura maschile come la sua mi piacerebbe vederla accanto a nostro figlio durante la sua crescita.  
Quando arriviamo in casa, tua madre è inferocita con me che me ne sono andata invece di aiutarti.  
“Invece di stare al suo fianco te ne vai a spasso con quel tipo che non mi piace proprio per niente.”  
A questo punto non ci vedo più dalla rabbia e la rimetto al suo posto specificandole che la casa in cui sta vivendo è mia, che il figlio è nostro e non suo, che se me ne sono andata da casa è solo perché mi sentivo soffocare dalla sua invadenza, che Giacomo non è un delinquente, ma un amico sincero e che se continua a rompere le scatole la rimanderò a casa sua.  
Tu ci rimani male, ma questo trambusto inizia a infastidirmi sul serio e visto che da dopo il coma non ho più quella gestione perfetta della rabbia le cose mi escono con una facilità sorprendente. Non me ne frega niente di offenderla e se la difenderai ancora avrò qualcosa da dire anche a te che per fortuna rimani zitta.  
La lite avviene in cucina davanti a Luisa che resta in disparte e a Giacomo che cerca di stemperare l’atmosfera proponendo una cena a pizza e birra.  
Lo assecondiamo e va proprio lui a prenderla per tutti.  
Quando verso le undici Giacomo riprende la strada di casa e noi ci ritiriamo in camera non saluto nemmeno mia suocera che va a dormire con un gran muso lungo.  
Tu sei in difficoltà lo so, sei nel mezzo e soffri per me e per lei che vorresti andassimo d’accordo, ma è più forte di me, non accetto la sua ingerenza e il tuo permissivismo solo perché è tua madre.  
In camera quasi non parliamo. Per fortuna Liam è buono, ha appena mangiato e si mette subito a dormire.  
Ci sdraiamo ognuna nel su lato del letto e restiamo a fissare il soffitto senza scambiarci una parola.  
Mi addormento e mi risveglio quando sento Liam piagnucolare. E’ notte, tu dormi ancora ed io lo prendo in braccio per non farti svegliare. Lo coccolo a lungo e come al solito noi adulti diventiamo degli idioti quando parliamo coi neonati ed io non sono da meno. Non voglio viziarlo, ma lo amo anch’io infinitamente e mi posiziono dalla mia parte del letto facendogli giochi e boccacce. Lui che è sveglio come una lucciola ride e in quel suo modo istintivo mi riconosce. Passo parecchio tempo a giocherellare con lui e mentre gli mordo i piedini alzo lo sguardo e ti vedo sorridere mentre ci guardi.  
“Scusa, ti abbiamo svegliata.”  
Tu ti sposti avvicinandoti e mi dai un bacio sulle labbra.  
“Ti amo.” Dici e mi accarezzi la guancia.  
“Lo so piccola e ti amo anch’io credimi. Mi dispiace se sono nervosa ultimamente, ma tua madre ...”  
Tu mi posi un dito sulle labbra.  
“Ti prego pazienta ancora un po’. Lo so che non è giusto che sia sempre tu a dover sopportare, ma fra un paio di settimane tornerà a casa e …”  
“Lo so amore, lo so che devo restare calma, ma ultimamente è molto difficile per me. Sono più nervosa del solito e basta un niente per farmi saltare i nervi. Cercherò di controllarmi di più, te lo prometto.”  
Tu continui ad accarezzarmi il viso mentre ci guardiamo negli occhi, lo vedo che hai voglia di fare l’amore anche se non sono trascorsi i proverbiali quaranta giorni, ma come al solito io sono bloccata, non riesco nemmeno a sfiorarti.  
Liam comincia a piangere, ha fame e tu lo prendi e lo attacchi al seno. Lui che non vedeva l’ora di metterti le mani addosso ti strizza il capezzolo facendoti sussultare.  
Questo furbetto ti vuole tutta per lui e se ne approfitta perché siamo tutti rincretiniti da quando è venuto al mondo. Anche Giacomo fa lo stupido davanti a nostro figlio, sembra un altro.  
Tu lo sfami, gli fai fare il ruttino io lo cambio e lo rimettiamo nella culla che hai voluto vicina al tuo lato del letto. Stavolta si lamenta un pochino, lo riprendo e dopo una buona mezz’ora si abbiocca tra le mie braccia. Lo sistemo nella culla e torno da te.  
Mi guardi intensamente e so già cosa vuoi, ma io sento ancora questo blocco che ci fa star male. Ti avvicini sdraiandoti accanto a me, sali lentamente con la mano dalla gamba su fino alla maglietta che sollevi. Sento le tue dita sulla mia pelle che si increspa e un fremito al basso ventre mi sorprende togliendomi il fiato. Mi senti fremere, pensi che sia piacere invece resti senza fiato quando ti tolgo la mano con la scusa che ancora è presto per te che stavolta ci rimani proprio male. Vedo i tuoi occhi lucidi.  
“Ma che ti prende ?” Dici alterata.  
“Niente, perché ?”  
“Come niente, ti rendi conto che sono più di due mesi che non mi sfiori neanche con un dito ? Ti faccio così tanto schifo ora ?”  
“Non dire stupidaggini.” Rispondo facendoti cenno di parlare sottovoce.  
“Almeno se si sveglia avresti la scusa buona per evitarmi.”  
“Smettila adesso.”  
“E’ evidente che hai un problema, sei cambiata da quando hai saputo del …” Ti fermi e mi guardi.  
“Sii sincera Sun, non mi vuoi più ?  
“Sì Kay è vero, non ti voglio più.”  
Ti irrigidisci.  
“Non ci credo, non è possibile.”  
“Certo che non è possibile, come puoi pensare che io non ti ami più o che non ti desideri, ma ho un problema è vero, un problema serio che sta peggiorando invece di migliorare. Ho parlato con Valentina, finora era sempre riuscita a scuotermi e a farmi uscire dai miei stati depressivi, ma stavolta è diverso. Stavolta non sono depressa, sono incazzata, furiosa e tutto sta tornando fuori anche il male che mi hai fatto tu.”  
Mi guardi sconcertata.  
“Mi stai rinfacciando gli errori che ho commesso in passato ?” Chiedi con voce tremante.  
“No, il passato è passato, ma la rabbia per tutta la sofferenza che ho sempre dovuto sopportare e che ancora mi perseguita non mi dà pace. Sono arrabbiata col mondo intero. Non comprendo nemmeno io il motivo di questa reazione ritardata agli eventi di quindici anni fa, ma è quello che mi sta succedendo ed è quello che mi impedisce di stare con te. Ti amo Kay, i miei sentimenti non sono cambiati, ma dentro di me c’è una bestia selvatica che si è svegliata, che ha sparato a Larry e che lo rifarebbe se necessario. Sta uscendo tutto e questo mi fa star male e non ho voglia di fare l’amore. Cosa ci posso fare ? Vuoi uccidermi per questo ? Tanto sono già morta dentro.”  
Tu mi ascolti in silenzio e le mie ultime parole credo ti abbiano spezzato il cuore. Mi odio per averle dette, ma la mia anima oscura sta venendo fuori ed è giusto che tu lo sappia se vuoi continuare a stare con me.  
Ti giri nel letto, ora mi dai le spalle e anche se non ti fai sentire vedo che stai singhiozzando silenziosamente.  
Io mi giro lo stesso ed ora siamo entrambe di spalle.  
Restiamo in silenzio, facciamo finta di dormire, ma siamo sveglie, l’unico che dorme è Liam, per fortuna.  
Restiamo così per un po’ poi ti giri e mi sorprendi perché mi abbracci da dietro, mi stringi come fai sempre dopo aver fatto l’amore. Avvicini il tuo viso immergendolo tra i miei capelli e mi sussurri parole che mi lasciano senza parole.  
“Io sono qui Sun e non ti lascerò. Forse in passato ho sbagliato, ma non ripeterò gli stessi errori. Resterò al tuo fianco e mi auguro che anche tu voglia farlo.”  
Non rispondo, resto ferma e muta, ma stavolta sono io a piangere.  
“Ti ho sempre amato anche quando ho commesso degli sbagli, ti starò vicina anche se mi manderai via. Ora abbiamo un figlio, siamo una famiglia ed io non voglio rinunciarvi per nessun motivo al mondo.”  
Le tue parole mi colpiscono in pieno e appoggio la mia mano sulla tua che mi stringe in vita. Grazie amore mio, la maternità ti ha cambiato. Fino a pochi mesi fa avremmo litigato invece ora mi stai stringendo e ti sento vicina come non lo sei mai stata.  
Riusciremo mai ad avere un po’ di pace ?


	31. Il passato che ritorna

CAPITOLO 30

Il passato che ritorna

Mi sveglio il mattino successivo e sono sdraiata sul letto con te appoggiata all’incavo del mio collo. Mi stringi.  
Quando faccio per muovermi mi blocchi, sei già sveglia.  
“Stai ferma, voglio stare ancora un po’ abbracciata a te.” Mi dici e mi baci il collo.  
Mi si increspa la pelle e un brivido mi attraversa da capo a piedi. Sento un’improvvisa eccitazione.  
Cerco di spostarmi, ma continui a trattenermi.  
Cerchi il mio sguardo e lo trovi.  
Stai per baciarmi quando sentiamo dei movimenti nella culla. Ci giriamo verso nostro figlio e sorridiamo, si sta svegliando.  
“Ce la faremo.” Dici continuando a guardarlo. Fai per alzarti, ma ti trattengo.  
Liam sta iniziando a frignare quanto ti attiro a me e ti bacio.  
“Ce la faremo.” Confermo.  
Tu mi dai un pizzico nella gamba e ti svicoli dall’abbraccio per raggiungere nostro figlio. Ha dormito sei ore di seguito, un vero record. E’ un bambino meraviglioso e veramente buono. Quando lo prendi in braccio e gli sorridi, lui per quanto piccolo ti riconosce e ti guarda curioso.  
Tu gli baci la fronte e la punta del nasino poi apri la giacca del pigiama e scopri il seno per allattarlo. Lui si aggrappa alla tua mammella e succhia affamato.  
“Ahi.” Dici mentre continua a nutrirsi facendo quel dolce verso con la gola, quello che fanno i neonati quando succhiano il latte della mamma con la bocca piena del tuo capezzolo. Mi avvicino e mi siedo accanto a voi. Ti do un bacio fra i capelli e poi bacio Liam sulla testolina.  
Potremmo essere così felici se non fosse per i problemi che ho io in questo momento. Vorrei davvero poter cancellare tutto. Ho già superato questo una volta, perché non dovrei farlo ancora ?  
Ti stringo in vita mentre tu continui ad allattare anche se ora ti sei voltata e mi guardi. Sta albeggiando, ma ancora non si muove nessuno, è presto e tutti dormono.  
Dopo aver rimesso il bambino nel lettino mi volto a guardarti. Sei ancora seduta sul letto e mi stai fissando.  
Il tuo sguardo è più eloquente di mille parole, vuoi fare l’amore.  
Mi alzo e vado verso la porta. La tua espressione cambia e passa da quella carica di desiderio alla delusione più totale e dolorosa, ma non hai capito cosa voglio fare, perché giro la chiave nella toppa e mi volto verso di te.  
“Non vorrei che tua madre ci beccasse in flagranza di reato. Atti osceni in presenza di minore.”  
Scoppi a ridere ed io sono felice perché non c’è niente di più bello dei tuoi occhi e delle tue labbra quando sorridi come ora.  
Torno verso di te e ti tolgo una ciocca di capelli ribelle dal viso. Ti guardo mentre sento il cuore pompare a mille quasi a voler uscire dal petto.  
Lo vedo che mi vuoi, ma non ti muovi, temi l’ennesimo rifiuto.  
Finalmente ti bacio e non è il solito bacio affettuoso, ma è un bacio vero che diventa subito esigente, voglioso, appassionato.  
Non appena ti rendi conto che ho voglia anch’io, che sto cercando di mandare affanculo tutti i dubbi e le paure mi trascini sul letto. Sono due mesi che non lo facciamo e anche se non sono passati i quaranta giorni di rito hai un gran desiderio e vuoi soddisfazione.  
Sento dentro di me la belva risvegliarsi e se fino all’ attimo prima avevo pensato che sarei riuscita a farlo ora mi blocco di nuovo.  
Tu sei calda ed eccitata, mi vuoi lo sento e quando vedi i miei occhi spenti ti fermi senza che lo faccia io e ritrovo di nuovo la paura nel tuo sguardo. Vorrei sprofondare perché farti del male è l'ultima cosa che desidero.  
Fai un lungo sospiro e ti rimetti al mio fianco, non dici niente.  
Vorrei urlare, gridare al mondo intero la mia sofferenza, invece rimango immobile a piangere in silenzio.  
Non so quanto tempo sia passato, tu ti volti verso di me e mi abbracci posando la testa nell'incavo del mio collo.  
“Ti amo Sun, non dimenticarlo mai.” Dici in un sussurro mentre hai alzato la testa e mi stai guardando.  
Ti scosto i capelli scompigliati dal viso e ti do un bacio a fior di labbra.  
“Anch’io ti amo piccola mia, vi amo.” Rispondo con le lacrime agli occhi.  
Ci vestiamo mestamente mentre ti guardo e ti sforzi di sorridere.  
Liam sta dormendo pacificamente.  
Ce la metterò tutta amore mio, cercherò di comprendere fino in fondo questo mio malessere e di superarlo. E’ come un tarlo che mi consuma lentamente e che purtroppo mi ha cambiata. Quello che mi dispiace di più in tutta questa storia è proprio che non sono più la persona di prima e non so nemmeno se tornerò ad esserlo.  
Andiamo in cucina e prendiamo il baby monitor per tenere sotto controllo Liam che è ancora nella nostra camera da letto.  
Quando arriviamo Luisa sta già preparando la colazione per tutti.  
Tu le vai vicino e la baci sulla guancia sorprendendola.  
“A che ora ti alzi al mattino ? Per una volta dovremmo preparare noi la colazione per lei non ti pare amore ?” Mi chiedi voltandoti sorridente verso di me. Sono stupita perché nonostante il dolore fingi di essere felice, non vuoi preoccupare gli altri, visto l'atmosfera di questi ultimi giorni. Luisa ci cade e come al suo solito inizia a parlare a raffica. Anch'io ce la metto tutta per sembrare contenta, ma tu sei più brava.  
Quando arriva tua madre mi raffreddo un po’, ma cerco di restare calma.  
“Dov’è il frugoletto ? Chiede a te. A me ancora non rivolge la parola.  
“Dorme ancora, ha mangiato e sta bene.” Rispondo.  
“Perfetto.”  
Poi si gira verso di te e si sorprende vedendoti sorridente come non lo eri da tempo, si volta ancora verso di me e poi di nuovo verso di te. Solleva il sopracciglio e sorride.  
“Bene, visto che le cose sembrano migliorare vi avviso che stamattina ho una fame da lupi.”  
“La colazione è quasi pronta Lor.” Luisa ha iniziato a chiamarla così, non riesco a credere che siano davvero diventate amiche.  
“Se hai tempo più tardi mi accompagneresti al centro commerciale ? Volevo fare degli acquisti, ti va di venire con me ? Le chiede sorprendendo tutte.  
“Certamente, mi farebbe piacere.” Risponde una sorridente Luisa.  
“OK, siamo d’accordo. A loro non lo chiedo tanto penso che non vogliano venire.”  
Credo che tua madre abbia frainteso e abbia pensato che le cose tra noi siano migliorate. Sto al gioco anche se con difficoltà poi per fortuna sentiamo un miagolio sospetto.  
Liam si è svegliato.  
Non faccio in tempo a voltarmi che ti vedo già in stanza da lui. Lo prendi e dopo in minuto sei in cucina col frugoletto in braccio.  
“Non è molto che ha mangiato perché piange ?” Chiedi.  
“Avrà dei doloretti.” Rispondo. “Non ti preoccupare è normale nei bambini.”  
“Ti vedo sicura di te Sun, hai avuto esperienze in merito ?” Mi chiede Lorna sprezzante.  
“Ho tirato su i miei fratelli, Thomas è nato quando avevo dieci anni e Jessica cinque … mia madre … doveva lavorare quindi mi prendevo cura io di lui.”  
“A dieci anni ?” Dice Lorna incredula.  
“Non potevamo fare diversamente, non ci potevamo permettere una babysitter.”  
“E un asilo ?” Continua.  
“Nemmeno quello. Non navigavamo nell’oro e con quattro figli i miei dovevano lavorare sodo. Io mi occupavo di Tom e Lauren giocava con Jessica.”  
Finalmente riesco a zittire mia suocera che si avvicina a Luisa e le dice che avrebbe voglia di preparare qualcosa di speciale per stasera.  
Tu ti avvicini con Liam che sta iniziando a strillare per bene.  
“Vuoi che lo culli io per un po’ ? Ti chiedo.  
“Certo.”  
Me lo passi delicatamente sostenendo sempre la testolina ed io comincio a spupazzarlo come piace a me. Lui per un po’ ferma il pianto e mi osserva.  
“Tu sei un furbetto.” Gli dico e sembra quasi che mi abbia capito perché fa una faccetta strana quasi un sorriso. Mi avvicino alla carrozzina e faccio per adagiarlo quando riparte in quarta.  
“Tu sei proprio un birbante piccoletto.” Io vorrei lasciarlo in carrozzina, ma ti vedo già scalpitare.  
“Non sopporto di sentirlo piangere, mi si stringe il cuore.” Dici riprendendolo e stringendolo al tuo petto. Lui dopo un po’ si zittisce.  
“Si sta prendendo gioco di te, non te ne accorgi ?” Ti dico, ma tu continui a guardarlo estasiata ed io non riesco a negarti niente, soprattutto nostro figlio anche se non condivido i vizi che gli stai dando.  
“Mi dispiace ammetterlo figlia mia, ma Sun ha ragione. Se continuerai a fare così fra un po’ ve lo ritroverete tra di voi nel letto e dopo sarà troppo tardi.” Interviene tua madre sorprendendomi con la risposta. Penso che presto ci colpirà una calamità, non era mai successo che mi desse ragione, l’ultima volta che è stata umana con me mi hanno sparato, cosa dovrò aspettarmi ?  
Trascorriamo la mattinata serenamente, pranziamo e subito dopo Luisa e tua madre partono in direzione del centro commerciale.  
Noi restiamo sole e Liam ha appena mangiato e si sta appisolando nella carrozzina.  
Mentre lo osservo attentamente noto che effettivamente mi assomiglia ogni giorno di più.  
Tu mi abbracci da dietro e appoggi il mento sulla mia spalla.  
“Abbiamo un figlio bellissimo vero ?”  
“Tutto la sua mamma bionda.” Dico io.  
“Speriamo che da grande non diventi un tappetto.” Dici tu ridendo.  
“Stai cercando di dirmi che sono bassa ? Guarda che tu lo sei quanto me allora.”  
“Io sono più alta.”  
“Niente affatto.”  
“Sì che lo sono."  
Giochi con me e mi sorridi, sono stupita dal tuo comportamento, sei meravigliosa e stai lottando col tuo dolore per cercare di sollevare me e di non farmi pesare troppo il macigno che ho sul cuore.  
Mi dai un bacio dolcissimo e mi guardi con quegli occhioni belli. Ora più che mai capisco per la prima volta quanto tu sia innamorata di me perché stai facendo di tutto per restarmi accanto nonostante io cerchi di allontanarti.  
Passiamo il pomeriggio a parlare e scherzare. Sembriamo quasi serene. Verso le quattro del pomeriggio sentiamo Liam svegliarsi, è puntale come un orologio e reclama il suo pasto.  
Tu lo prendi e te lo sistemi con cura al seno. Mi piace guardarvi mentre lo allatti.  
“Siete belli insieme.”  
Vi scatto una foto di sorpresa mentre tu lo guardi, poi una mentre guardi me.  
Ho proprio una bella famiglia.  
“Facciamoci un selfie.”  
Mi siedo accanto a voi e col telefono scatto una foto che spedisco ai nostri amici più cari e a tuo fratello, magari decide di mettere su famiglia anche lui.  
Riguardo il selfie e ti vedo sorridere, ma ti conosco troppo bene per non notare quel velo di tristezza.  
Trascorrono i mesi e Liam cresce bene, è proprio un bel bambino biondo e con gli occhi azzurri come me. Effettivamente mi somiglia molto e per me è una grande soddisfazione. Tua madre è tornata a casa dopo un lunghissimo mese e mezzo, ora siamo più rilassate, almeno io. Oggi verranno a trovarci Luigino e Lucia e ti vedo già nervosa. Vuoi bene a quel ragazzino, ma la madre proprio non la sopporti. Luigino sta molto meglio e ha imparato a camminare con una sola stampella. Ormai nel giro di poco dovrebbe lasciare anche quella. La madre è felicissima, ma da quella mattina all’ospedale, anche se siamo state insieme altre volte, non abbiamo mai parlato. Tu non le permetti di avvicinarsi a me tanto che appena arrivano mi trascini insieme a Luigino da Antonio per far visita al suo pony che gli abbiamo regalato dopo l’operazione. Lui è al settimo cielo, ma ancora non lo può cavalcare, non potrà farlo almeno per un altro anno. Quel bambino è talmente dolce che ci ha chiesto di farlo cavalcare ai bambini portatori di handicap che vengono per la pet therapy.  
Oggi Lucia è strana, sembra che voglia dirmi qualcosa, ma non ne abbia il coraggio finché mentre stiamo per andare verso le scuderie insieme a Liam che scalpita in braccio a te, mi ferma appoggiandomi una mano sul braccio.  
Tu la fulmini con lo sguardo, siamo entrambe stupite.  
“Sun, Kayleen volevo solo ringraziarvi per tutto quello che avete fatto per Luigino. Con tutto quello che è successo da quel momento in poi non ho trovato mai il modo per dirvelo, non so come potrò ripagarvi, ma di qualsiasi cosa aveste bisogno io ci sarò sempre, per quel poco che posso fare.”  
“Lucia, non è necessario ringraziare. Vogliamo bene a Luigino lo sai, credi che avremmo permesso che restasse su un letto a vita ?”  
“Kayleen.” Stavolta si rivolge a te che resti senza parole a fissarla mentre Liam sgambetta desideroso di raggiungere Luigino.  
“Non ho mai avuto modo di … di … di dirti che non c’è motivo di temere che cerchi di mettermi fra di voi. Ti assicuro che non mi sarei mai permessa di separarvi anche se Sun …. anche se ... E’ vero mi ero innamorata di te Sun, ma lo sapevo che non avevo speranze. Ti ho odiato Kayleen perché tu la facevi soffrire e lei continuava ad amarti. Poi è successo l’incidente di Luigino e subito dopo il tuo coma Sun. Quanto ho capito che eri incinta Kayleen ti avrei ucciso, non sapevo che era tuo Sun, pensavo ti avesse tradito. Forse lei non te l’ha raccontato, ma l’ho affrontata e l’ho offesa pesantemente, le ho detto cose terribili e lei nonostante tutto ha pagato il conto altissimo del dottore che ha operato Luigino. Non ti ho mai chiesto scusa Kayleen, mi dispiace per quello che ti ho detto, l’ho saputo dopo che era tuo figlio Sun, me lo ha confidato Luisa quando le ho detto che ti avevo aggredita verbalmente. Mi vergogno per i problemi che vi ho causato e vi assicuro che non ne creerò mai più."  
Tu ed io ci guardiamo, non sappiamo cosa dire. Liam continua a sgambettare e ti alzi senza guardarla, ma le dici una cosa che sorprende entrambe.  
“Per me è tutto dimenticato. Adesso l’importante è che Luigino stia bene. Lo raggiungo.”  
Ti avvicini ad Antonio e Luli mentre vedo Liam tutto eccitato.  
“Grazie Sun, io …” Continua Lucia in evidente imbarazzo.  
“Va tutto bene, tranquilla.”  
Lei mi guarda commossa.  
“Raggiungiamo gli altri.” La invito e lei mi segue.

Da quel pomeriggio i rapporti con Lucia migliorano sorprendentemente soprattutto grazie a te che non sembri più gelosa come prima. La inviti più spesso col bambino e torniamo tutti in pace e armonia come non eravamo da tempo.  
Dopo aver saputo cos’hai fatto pagando il conto delle spese mediche senza dirmi niente sono ancora più innamorata di te, ma nonostante tutto non riesco ancora a sbloccarmi. Da quando ho ricordato tutto dopo il coma non riesco a farmi toccare e tu sei sempre più frustrata da questa situazione.  
Non so più che fare. Continuo ad andare da Valentina, ma nemmeno i suoi suggerimenti funzionano o meglio tutti tranne uno che mi sta proponendo fin dall’inizio e che io ho sempre evitato di seguire.  
Non riesco a liberarmi da questa rabbia che mi sta consumando e che mi impedisce di vivere appieno il nostro amore. Sto tirando troppo la corda, ne sono consapevole, ma non riesco a reagire e temo che se aspetterò ancora finirò col perderti per sempre ed ora non siamo più solo noi due.  
Torno a casa dopo l’appuntamento dalla mia psicologa e tu sei in cucina con Luisa. Quando entro smettete di parlare, non ci vuole sicuramente Sherlock Holmes per capire che stavate parlando di me e già l’ombra nera dentro di me si risveglia.  
“Continuate pure.” Dico scocciata.  
“Non ti alterare subito Sun, non stavamo dicendo niente di male. Le ho solo chiesto se …”  
“Se facciamo sesso ?” Chiedo sempre più irritata.  
“Sun per favore.” Intervieni tu.  
“Non ho chiesto niente sulla vostra vita sessuale, lo sai che sono una persona discreta e non dare a Kay colpe che non ha. Sono stata io a …” Ti interrompe Luisa, ma poi la interrompi anche tu.  
“Sun adesso basta. Non mi piace il tuo atteggiamento. Luisa mi ha vista avvilita e mi ha chiesto semplicemente come stavo.”  
“Le hai detto che a letto non sono più all’altezza ?”  
Tu ti alzi indispettita e giri i tacchi dicendo che vuoi controllare Liam.  
Luisa sembra furiosa.  
“Adesso mi sto stancando, non sei stata mai maleducata da quando ti conosco, perché vuoi iniziare proprio ora che abbiamo bisogno tutti di calma e serenità? Hai tutto quello che hai sempre sognato, perché fai di tutto per rovinare le cose ? Sembra quasi che tu lo faccia apposta.”  
Sbuffo senza rispondere.  
“Vai subito da tua moglie e chiedile scusa.”  
La fisso sorridendo ironicamente.  
“Non mi fai ridere per niente Sun, non sono mai stata tanto seria. O ti dai una calmata o me ne vado da questa casa. Non mi piace come ti stai comportando e non resterò qui a guardarti distruggere quello che hai costruito con tanto amore. Cerca di tornare in te il prima possibile, perché stai davvero compromettendo tutto.”  
“Non ero io quella che scappa ? Ora ti ci metti anche tu ?” Intervengo stizzita.  
“Io non scappo, non voglio restare per non essere complice del disastro che stai facendo.”  
Mi fermo e la osservo attentamente. Non ho mai visto Luisa così decisa e arrabbiata. Faccio un profondo sospiro, mi avvicino a lei e le afferro la mano.  
“Scusa Luisa, sono stata da Valentina e non riesco a venire a capo con niente. Sono solo molto nervosa e non faccio che peggiorare le cose.”  
“Non chiedere scusa a me, vai subito da tua moglie e appiana le cose con lei. Avete un figlio, non fare cazzate adesso Sun o quant’è vero Dio ti prendo a calci in culo.”  
Sorrido immaginando la scena. La stringo in un abbraccio e le do un bacio sulla guancia.  
“Vattene.” Mi dice, ma le sfugge un sorriso sghembo.  
La lascio e mi dirigo in camera nostra.  
Quando sono sulla porta ti vedo piegata sulla culla che sistemi le copertine a nostro figlio. Sei bella da morire. In questo momento il desiderio mi travolge. Avrei voglia di te, ma ho tanta paura, tanta rabbia, tanta confusione.  
Entro e chiudo la porta dietro di me. Tu ti volti e mi guardi arrabbiata, mi restituisci subito le spalle.  
Mi avvicino e ti accarezzo i fianchi, ma tu ti sposti respingendomi.  
“Scusa amore.” Ti dico e mi avvicino ancora afferrandoti in vita e stringendoti a me.  
“Lasciami stare.” Insisti nel cacciarmi, ma si vede che in realtà è qualcos’altro che vorresti ed io ti abbraccio da dietro, ti libero il collo dai capelli e ti bacio con dolcezza.  
Tu reagisci subito e sospiri.  
“Ti va ?” Ti chiedo sussurrando.  
“Cosa, un altro rifiuto ?” Dici arrabbiata.  
Continuo accarezzandoti di nuovo i fianchi e scendendo con la mano sempre più giù.  
“Sei una stronza.” Mi dici continuando a respingermi, ma sempre con minor intensità.  
“Una bella stronza.” Dico io.  
Ti volti di scatto e ti tuffi sulle mie labbra baciandomi tanto intensamente da mordermi.  
“Se fai così dopo le discussioni …”  
“Se ci riprovi te ne accorgi cosa faccio dopo le discussioni.” Concludi.  
Mi baci ancora mentre ti arpiono per le natiche, ti sollevo e ti porto verso il letto. Ti faccio sdraiare e mi poso sopra di te. Sto sollevando la tua maglietta quando quel gran briccone di nostro figlio comincia a frignare.  
“Tempismo perfetto.” Dico ridendo.  
“Il tempo di sfamarlo.”  
“E cambiarlo.” Continuo mentre mi sollevo da te. Vado verso la carrozzina e prendo in braccio Liam già sull’andante agitato. Mentre liberi il tuo seno dalla maglietta ti passo il fagotto.  
Mi fermo a guardarvi, siete splendidi. Ti vedo innamorata persa di lui mentre io sono innamorata persa di voi due.  
Non appena finisci di allattare gli fai fare il ruttino poi ti avvicini al fasciatoio. Ti aiuto e lo cambiamo insieme. Lui è bello vispo e giochiamo insieme più di un ora prima che si riaddormenti. Che bello stare insieme in questo modo.  
Non fai in tempo a posarlo di nuovo nella culla che già mi baci e mi trascini verso il letto. Hai voglia ed io vado avanti anche se l'ansia mi divora.  
Tu non resisti più, sono mesi che non lo facciamo e visto il mio piccolo passo avanti ci provi e ti fai coraggio. Mi baci, mi abbracci, mi stringi, mi accarezzi. Ho voglia, tanta voglia di te, cerco di lasciarmi andare, lotto contro le mie paure, mi sforzo di cacciare i miei pensieri negativi, questa sensazione di sporco che provo sempre quando ti tocco. Mi sento una untrice, come se ti lordassi dei miei peccati, come se tutto quello che mi è successo, che ci è successo fosse colpa mia e potesse ricadere anche su di te se stiamo insieme.  
Quando capisco che non posso più tornare indietro, che tu vuoi soddisfazione e non accetterai un no mi forzo e cerco di amarti senza pensare a Larry James.  
Ti porto all'apice del piacere più di una volta, sembri felice, ma quando sei tu a prendere l'iniziativa ti fermo.  
“Kay, devo partire.” Ti dico di punto in bianco.  
“Cosa ?” Dici impaurita.  
“Dovrò assentarmi per un paio di settimane.”  
Ti sdrai al mio fianco appoggiando il capo sulla mia spalla.  
“Stai scappando di nuovo ? Dove vuoi andare ?” Mi chiedi con voce tremante.  
“Oggi sono stata da Valentina, ormai mi rimane solo una cosa da fare per cercare di risolvere i miei problemi. Non riesco ad affrontare questa cosa perché ne ho lasciate alcune in sospeso e devo affrontarle.”  
“A cosa ti riferisci ?” Chiedi sempre più angosciata.  
“Devo tornare a Chicago, devo affrontare la mia famiglia.”  
Ti sollevi e mi guardi.  
“Vuoi cercare i tuoi ?” Mi chiedi preoccupata.  
“Li ho già trovati, ho parlato con Amber circa quindici giorni fa. Ha incaricato per mio conto un suo amico investigatore di cercarli e li ha trovati un paio di giorni fa insieme alle mie sorelle e mio fratello. Devo tornare a Chicago e parlare con loro, devo affrontare i miei fantasmi, cerca di capire.”  
“Certo che capisco, quando partiamo.”  
Continuo ad accarezzarti la spalla mentre cerco di dirti che tu non verrai.  
“Perché vuoi lasciarmi qui ?”  
“Devi prenderti cura di nostro figlio.”  
“Potremmo partire tutti e tre.”  
“E’ molto piccolo e ci sono troppe ore di aereo, gli Stati Uniti sono lontani da qui, lo sai.”  
Sospiri ancora mentre mi stringi più forte.  
“Mi stai escludendo dalla tua vita in un momento tanto importante ?”  
“No amore, assolutamente. Tu e Liam siete tutto per me, ma questa cosa la devo affrontare solo io, è la parte più dolorosa della mia vita, anche Valentina mi ha consigliato di andare da sola.”  
Non dici niente.  
“Ti amo Kaily, ti chiedo solo un paio di settimane. Quando tornerò spero di aver risolto i miei problemi. Se va tutto come penso potremo ricominciare a vivere.”  
“E se ... se… se a Chicago dovessi affrontare delle complicazioni ? Se …”  
Ti sollevo il viso e ti bacio. All’inizio ti opponi, poi ti lasci andare e corrispondi la mia effusione.  
“Andrà tutto bene amore, fidati di me.”  
La sera per cena informo anche Luisa e Sergio e noto molta tristezza nei loro occhi quando rivelo quello che ho deciso di fare. Non so perché ma avete tutti paura che possa succedere qualcosa di brutto. Sicuramente temete come potrò reagire nel riaffrontare il momento più brutto della mia vita, ma comunque vada è l’ultima cosa che mi rimane da fare o non ne uscirò più.  
L’indomani inizio a preparare la valigia e informo Amber sull’ora di atterraggio del mio aereo.  
Tu sei triste mentre allatti Liam. Siamo in camera nostra, stiamo per metterci a letto, ma nostro figlio non ha tanta voglia di dormire e visto che domani partirò tu lo adagi tra di noi e cominci a giocarci.  
“Così non vorrà più tornare nel lettino.” Ti dico.  
“Solo adesso, ho voglia di stare noi tre insieme prima che tu vada via per quindici giorni.”  
Sei mogia e quando ti accarezzo la guancia la appoggi sulla mia mano.  
“Mi mancherai.” Mi dici sottovoce.  
“Anche tu.”  
Restiamo accanto a Liam fin quando si addormenta poi lo prendi e lo sistemi nel suo lettino. Quando torni a letto rimani per un po’ seduta senza guardarmi poi ti spogli e ti avvicini a me intrecciando le tue gambe alle mie.  
Ti guardo e sorrido.  
Ovviamente non tenti nemmeno di toccarmi, non sopporteresti mai l’ennesimo mio rifiuto, ma stavolta mi fai una domanda che fino ad ora non avevi mai fatto.  
“Cosa provi quando ti tocco, perché non vuoi essere mia ?”  
Ti stringo forte.  
“Non fraintendere, non è come pensi. Non ti sto rifiutando è l’esatto contrario. Da quando mi sono risvegliata dal coma è come se mi sentissi ... sudicia, non voglio sporcarti.”  
“Tu non potresti mai sporcarmi, sei la persona più buona e pulita che abbia mai conosciuto.”  
“C’è ancora qualcosa di sospeso che devo chiudere.”  
“Cosa c’entra la tua famiglia con lo sporco che senti? Fu Larry a violentarti, non i tuoi.”  
“Lascia fare a me, andrà tutto bene.”  
“Tu non vai solo per la tua famiglia vero ?”  
“Che vuoi dire.” Ti chiedo stupita.  
“Vuoi tornare in quella capanna non è così ? Cosa speri di trovare ?” Mi chiedi con la tristezza negli occhi.  
Resto in silenzio per alcuni minuti.  
“Vorrei poter chiudere il cerchio una volta per tutte.”  
“Larry è morto.”  
“Ma il suo spirito è ancora vivo in quella capanna. Voglio superare le mie paure ed estirpare definitivamente il suo ricordo che è come un tormento per me.”  
“Portami con te, non mi va di lasciarti andare sola.”  
“Ci sarà Amber.”  
“Voglio esserci io con te.”  
“Devi pensare a Liam, non voglio lasciarlo solo. Una di noi due dovrà sempre stare con lui.”  
Tu non dici altro, ti limiti a stringermi ancora poi ti alzi e mi guardi negli occhi. Mi accarezzi il viso e sorridi timidamente.  
“Ricorda che ti amo, quando sarai lì ricorda che io sarò sempre con te, non ti lascerò mai amore, mai.”  
Ci abbracciamo ancora e ci addormentiamo così.  
L’indomani mi sveglio presto, Giacomo mi accompagnerà. Ti arrabbi quando ti impedisco di venire all’aeroporto, ma insisto, preferisco salutarti qui insieme a nostro figlio. Gioco per più di un’ora con Liam e lo saluto mentre siamo tutte e tre sul letto dopo la sua poppata. Siete così belli insieme e me ne andrò con questa immagine che fisso anche con una foto sul mio telefonino. Nei momenti dolorosi di questo viaggio penserò sempre a voi due e a ciò che mi aspetta quando tornerò a casa.  
“Non aver paura amore, tornerò sempre da te e dal nostro piccolo grande miracolo, qualsiasi cosa succeda.”  
“Non parlare così, mi fai paura.”  
Ti bacio teneramente sulle labbra e ti sorrido mentre ti stringo e accarezzo la testolina di nostro figlio.  
“Ti ho sempre amato Kay, dal primo momento che ti ho visto quel giorno quando sei scesa dal camioncino di Luciano. Sei entrata nel mio cuore e non ne uscirai più. Tu e lui siete e resterete le persone più importanti della mia vita. Anche se ti ho fatto del male e te ne sto facendo anche ora riuscirò ad uscirne e torneremo quelle di una volta e nessuno più potrà mettersi fra di noi, te lo prometto.”  
Tu mi guardi impaurita.  
“Che stai cercando di dirmi. Vuoi lasciarmi ?”  
“Che dici sciocchina, ma se ti ho appena detto che tornerò sempre da te.”  
“Non so, ti vedo molto malinconica. Perché mi fai questi discorsi adesso ?”  
“Voglio che tu sia sicura dell’amore che provo per te.”  
“Lo sono.”  
Ti sorrido e ti bacio ancora.  
“Ora devo andare.”  
Mi trattieni e posi di nuovo le tue labbra sulle mie in un bacio memorabile. Quando fai così mi fai morire, ma ora non abbiamo tempo per quello, lo faremo quando tornerò.  
“Ti rivoglio qui il prima possibile, hai capito ?” Mi dici mentre mi accarezzi la guancia.  
“Il tempo di chiarire coi miei.”  
“Ricorda anche tu che qui tutti ti amiamo e ti aspettiamo. Non farmi stare in pensiero.”  
“Non vado in guerra Kay, non ti renderai nemmeno conto che me ne sono andata e sarò già di ritorno.”  
Mi spingi via e ridi.  
“Vado.”  
Tu adagi dolcemente Liam nella culla e mi segui fino all’uscita dove ci aspettano tutti.  
Luigino mi stringe forte poi un po’ alla volta saluto tutta la mia famiglia. Per ultima lascio te con un caldo abbraccio e un bacio soffice.  
Mimo con le labbra un “ti amo” e tu contraccambi con un sorriso mentre salgo in auto e saluto tutti con la mano.  
Durante il tragitto Giacomo ed io non diciamo niente fin quando mi sorprende con queste parole.  
“Vuoi che venga con te ?”  
“Davvero lo faresti ?”  
"Lo sai che farei tutto per te."  
Resto per alcuni istanti in silenzio poi trovo il coraggio di dirgli qualcosa che non mi ero mai sentita di dire.  
"Lo sai che provo tanto affetto per te, vero ? Ma non ti fa bene continuare a starmi appresso in questo modo. Hai diritto anche tu di farti una vita e sai che con me ..."  
"Non ho speranze lo so benissimo ?"  
"No Giacomo."  
"Guarda che l'ho sempre saputo, ma non posso farci niente. Una parte di me ti amerà sempre come tu amerai sempre Kayleen."  
"Non voglio che tu soffra per me, non lo meriti."  
"Non sto soffrendo è solo che non posso farne a meno. Puoi contare su di me."  
"Lo so ma questa cosa devo farla da sola, non offenderti."  
"Non mi offendo, ormai ti conosco."  
Arriviamo all'aeroporto e ci salutiamo con un abbraccio.  
Quando mi siedo sulla mia poltrona e penso che dovrò passare le prossime 11 ore su questo aereo mi sento male, ma devo fare questa cosa, non posso rimandare oltre.  
Avrei dovuto cercare i miei molto tempo prima, ho quasi paura di quello che troverò, ma mi basterebbe capire, comprendere i motivi del loro comportamento. Vorrei chiarire anche coi miei fratelli, loro avrebbero potuto rintracciarmi una volta raggiunta la maggiore età, ma non si sono mai fatti vivi.  
Cerco di non pensare a niente e abbassato lo schienale metto le cuffie e mi addormento alla seconda canzone.  
Al mio arrivo in aeroporto trovo Amber ad aspettarmi e dopo esserci salutate con un abbraccio decidiamo subito di andare in albergo, ormai è sera.  
Si ferma nella stanza accanto alla mia. Dice che non mi lascerebbe mai sola in un momento come questo.  
Ti chiamo e ti avviso che è andato tutto bene e sono arrivata sana e salva. Mi fai sentire i versi di Liam e il cuore mi scoppia di gioia. Sono appena partita e già mi mancate e non vedo l’ora di tornare a casa.  
Passo una nottata tranquilla nonostante i timori che non mi lascino un solo istante.  
Il mattino successivo ci rechiamo subito dall'investigatore che ci fornisce l'indirizzo di mia sorella Lauren, non mi dice più di tanto, solo di chiarire con lei.  
Il suo comportamento mi sorprende, ma non posso dargli torto, evidentemente ci sono cose che devo sapere dalla bocca di mia sorella e non da quella di uno sconosciuto, anche se pure Lauren sarà una sconosciuta ormai. Non so nemmeno se sarò in grado di riconoscerla.  
Vedo Amber preoccupata, ma lei cerca di stemperare l’atmosfera.  
Non voglio sentire ragioni e partiamo subito. Amber mi offre un passaggio con la sua auto e ci mettiamo in marcia verso Bolingbrook, una cittadina vicino a Chicago.  
Durante il tragitto non diciamo niente, siamo entrambe molto tese. Amber fa solo qualche riferimento al traffico e al tempo, poi per fortuna iniziamo a parlare di Liam e il tempo scorre più veloce. Arriviamo in città che è quasi ora di pranzo. Decidiamo di mangiare qualcosa in un ristorantino che troviamo lungo la strada.  
Dopo il pasto partiamo dirette da mia sorella Lauren. L'investigatore ci ha detto che il pomeriggio è sempre a casa coi figli. Ha due femminucce che non vedo l'ora di conoscere. E' incredibile la sensazione che provo al pensiero che io abbia delle nipotine e che oggi le conoscerò. Ho una voglia pazza di riabbracciare mia sorella, ma ho paura che lei non voglia saperne di me anche se spero proprio di no. Mi rendo conto che stanotte quando andrò a dormire sarà tutto diverso e ammetto di essere terrorizzata. Le mie paure mi stanno travolgendo, ma non posso mollare ora, devo superare anche questa prova e lo devo fare per la mia attuale famiglia oltre che per me. Non posso deludere te e nostro figlio, voglio tornare la Sun di una volta.  
Quando arriviamo a casa di Lauren ci ritroviamo davanti ad una casetta singola circondata da un giardino molto ben curato, era ordinata e precisa fin da bambina, non mi stupisco che abiti qui.  
Sto tremando mentre suono alla porta. Amber è al mio fianco.  
La fortuna è proprio dalla mia parte perché nessuno viene ad aprire alla porta, ma sentiamo una voce dietro di noi provenire dai giardinetti di fronte alla casa.  
"Sono qui." Ci chiama la voce di una ragazza che riconosco essere quella di Lauren.


	32. Di nuovo una famiglia

CAPITOLO 31

Di nuovo una famiglia

Mi giro e la vedo oltre la strada. Ci fissiamo incredule e stupite.  
Sicuramente le figlie sono in mezzo ai ragazzini che giocano, per questo procedo io verso di lei che deve avermi riconosciuta, sta piangendo.  
Si posa una mano sulla bocca e continua a singhiozzare. Quando la raggiungo mi si getta al collo e mi stringe fin quasi a soffocarmi, ci abbracciamo forte e torniamo ragazzine, io sedici anni e lei quattordici. Piangiamo come bambine, non riusciamo più a trattenerci. Quando ci separarono odiai i miei perché amavo i miei fratelli e con Lauren avevo un rapporto stupendo e fu come se mi avessero strappato via un pezzo di cuore. Soffrii moltissimo e mi chiesi sempre perché non provammo mai e ritrovarci, né io né lei.  
Mentre continuo a ricordare la nostra vita insieme lei lascia leggermente la presa, si allontana un po' e ci guardiamo negli occhi.  
"Perdonami Ty." Si asciuga le lacrime. "Potrai mai farlo ?"  
"Anch'io ti chiedo perdono."  
"Per cosa sorellina."  
"Per non essere tornata prima."  
Lei sorride.  
"Ti ho vista agli Oscar sai. Hanno scritto che hai una storia con Kayleen Cooper, è vero ?"  
"Ci siamo sposate ed abbiamo un bambino, Liam."  
"Davvero ? E' qui con te ?"   
Si guarda intorno e osserva Amber.  
"Non è lei vero ?"  
"Amber è una cara amica. Kay è a casa in Italia con nostro figlio."  
Lory si asciuga gli occhi e torna a sorridere. Ci guardiamo senza dire niente, ma lei sa quello che vorrei sapere io.  
"Sai niente dei nostri genitori ?" Mi chiede sottovoce.  
"No." Rispondo quasi senza fiato.  
"Papà è morto cinque anni fa in un incidente stradale mentre la mamma ... la mamma è rimasta ferita gravemente nello stesso incidente. Ora è in un centro specializzato, ma si muove appena e il cervello è rimasto molto danneggiato, non ne uscirà mai più."  
Lei mi guarda e mi sorride tristemente accarezzandomi la guancia.  
"Lo sai che hai due nipotine ?" Dice cercando di alleggerire l’atmosfera.  
Adesso rido anch'io.  
"Sì e sono qui intorno scommetto."  
"Vieni."   
Mi prende per mano e mi porta verso i giardinetti dove due biondine stanno giocando insieme ad una ragazzino un po' più grande.  
"La più grande è Tyler, la più piccola è Kristine."  
Ci guardiamo e le sorrido passando la mia mano tra i suoi capelli spettinandola. Ricordo che le dava fastidio e infatti si sposta, ma mi afferra la mano e me la bacia.  
“Hai chiamato tua figlia Tyler ? E’ un nome maschile.”  
"Non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda. Mi perdoni ?" Dice cambiando argomento.  
"Non ho niente da perdonarti, non è stata colpa tua se i nostri genitori ci hanno allontanate."  
"Ti ho pensato tanto in questi anni. Ti ho cercata, ma sono arrivata fino a Margaret. Quando siete partite nessuno mi ha saputo dire dove eravate andate. Ho perso le tue tracce. Ti ho rivista alla premiazione degli Oscar e ho creduto di sognare. Da lì ho scoperto che vivevi in Italia, ma non ho avuto il coraggio di contattarti. Non sai quante volte sono entrata nel tuo profilo instagram, ma temevo che mi associassi a ... a ... a tutto il dolore che hai dovuto patire e ... non ce l'ho mai fatta." Scoppia di nuovo a piangere.  
"Lory, voglio sapere solo una cosa, dimenticherò tutto quello che è successo se mi dici in tutta onestà se vorresti tornare ad essere la mia sorellina, conoscere la famiglia che ho formato in Italia e diventare la zia di Liam. Se saresti disposta a ricominciare ad avere un rapporto con me."  
"Ty, me lo chiedi ? Certo che vorrei, più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Sarei così felice di conoscerli, che in nostri figli potessero avere l'opportunità di stare insieme. Kristen sarà felicissima di sapere che ha un cuginetto e anche Ty, ma lei è proprio come te, fa la dura, ma in realtà è la più fragile fra le due. Vieni, te le presento."  
"Ragazze venite, non immaginerete mai chi è venuto a trovarci."  
Le bambine si avvicinano, ma Tyler resta sulle sue, un po' come facevo io da piccola. Porta il mio nome per un motivo a quanto pare.  
"Chi è questa donna mamma ?" Chiede Kristine stringendosi alle gambe della madre.  
"Ricordate la sorellina di cui la mamma vi racconta ogni tanto ?"  
"Stai parlando di zia Tyler ?" Dice la più piccolina.  
"Sì, questa ragazza è vostra zia."   
Kristine è molto espansiva e apre le braccia per farsi prendere in braccio.  
"Quanti anni ha ?" Chiedo a mia sorella mentre la stringo e la sollevo.  
"Quattro anni mentre Ty sei. Sono un po' come eravamo noi due, ricordi ?"  
"Certo che mi ricordo, come potrei aver dimenticato ?"  
Mentre abbraccio Kristine guardo Tyler che si nasconde dietro il corpo della madre.  
"E tu ? Signorina, non dici niente ?".  
Mi abbasso e poso Kristine allungando la mano verso Tyler che rimane un po' in disparte poi quando le dico che ho un bambino anch'io e tanti bei cavalli allora guarda la madre e si mette a ridere."  
"Tyler ama i cavalli, è tale e quale alla zia."  
Finalmente si avvicina e le abbraccio tutte e due.  
"Lo sapete che facciamo ? Per le vacanze estive venite tutti da me in Italia così vi faccio conoscere zia Kay e il vostro cuginetto Liam.”   
"Chi sono ?" Mi chiede la piccola con la sua vocina.  
"Sono mia moglie e nostro figlio."  
"Tu hai una moglie ? Ti sei sposata con una donna ?" Mi chiede Tyler.  
"Ci siamo innamorate e ci siamo sposate quasi due anni fa."  
"Anch'io voglio sposare la mia migliore amica." Dice convinta.  
Guardo mia sorella e scoppiamo a ridere.  
"Vedremo quando sarai grande se la penserai ancora così." Dico mentre mi rialzo in piedi e Lory mi abbraccia.  
“Volete vedere una loro foto ?” E prendo il telefono.  
“Sì zia, facci vedere.”  
Kristine è dolcissima e si diverte a sfogliare la galleria di immagini piena di foto di te e di nostro figlio. Che meraviglia sentirsi chiamare zia. Per farti conoscere le nostre nipotine ci facciamo parecchi selfie tutte insieme e alcuni te li invio. Mi rispondi poco dopo con una foto dove siete tu, Liam e Luisa. Spiego a mia sorella l’affetto che mi lega a Luisa e Sergio e lei mi confida che vorrebbe conoscere anche loro.  
Dopo più di mezz’ora di chiacchiere ci spostiamo e noto Amber che se ne sta tutta sola appoggiata all'auto.  
Ci avviciniamo e faccio le presentazioni dopo di che entriamo a casa di Lauren e ci sediamo in salotto.  
Lauren mi racconta dei nostri genitori, di Thomas che sta terminando l'università, di Jessica che sta lavorando e vive col compagno in un appartamentino lì vicino e di Claire che ha rivisto da poco e che ha chiesto di me. Vive a Chicago dove si è trasferita dopo la laurea. E' un avvocato ed esercita con successo in un noto studio della città. Prima di ripartire farò visita anche a lei.  
Con mia sorella e Amber la sera stessa andiamo a trovare Jessica e restiamo abbracciate per un tempo indefinito, la mia piccolina. Era così dolce da piccola, lei e Thomas mi facevano impazzire, ma li amavo e li amo da morire.  
Con Amber decidiamo di restare in città per qualche giorno. Voglio stare ancora un po' con le mie sorelle mentre Thomas e Claire li incontrerò a Chicago.  
E' il secondo giorno del mio ritorno e mentre Amber, Jessica e i bambini giocano io chiamo Lauren da una parte per parlare con più privacy.  
"Lauren, ho bisogno di parlare con te."  
"Dimmi."  
"Eri grandicella quando ve ne siete andati, hai mai chiesto ai nostri genitori perché mi abbandonarono così ? Non l'ho mai capito e non li ho mai perdonati per questo."  
"Anch'io Ty, credimi. Non sai le volte che gli ho implorati di tornare a prenderti, ma mi impedivano di parlare, avrebbero cacciato anche me se avessi continuato ad insistere ed io ho avuto paura, perdonami per non aver avuto il coraggio di appoggiarti come avresti meritato. Quando ho finito la scuola ho iniziato a lavorare e mi prendevano i soldi e li utilizzavano per casa, non ho mai potuto mettere niente da parte per raggiungerti. Quando poi ho incontrato David abbiamo iniziato subito a convivere e me ne sono andata, ma ero in pensiero per Jessica e Thomas, non mi fidavo a lasciarli con loro. Non so quante volte abbiamo litigato per questo. Quando me ne sono andata, non avendo più i miei soldi, la mamma era tornata a lavorare e lasciavano Jessy e Tom sempre soli e spesso senza nemmeno mangiare. Papà ha cominciato a bere e poco dopo anche mamma. Quando hanno avuto l'incidente sono riuscita ad avere la patria potestà sui nostri fratelli e con David li abbiamo presi in casa. Abbiamo diviso il rimborso dell'assicurazione del conducente dell'auto che li travolse e Thomas li sta utilizzando per l'università. Jessica è andata a convivere con Jeff e hanno messo su casa. Io e David li abbiamo accantonati per l'università delle nostre bambine. Abbiamo accantonato anche la tua parte, non l'abbiamo utilizzata, te l'abbiamo lasciata."  
"Non la voglio, potete dividervela tra voi, non voglio niente che provenga in qualche modo da loro due."  
"Ti capisco." Dice tornando seria e triste.  
"Come si fa a perdonare due genitori che ti abbandonano nel momento più buio e terribile della vita. Ti rendi conto di quello che ho vissuto ? Hai mai parlato con Claire?"  
"Sì, lo so che ti hanno ospitato i suoi genitori durante il processo."  
"Ho vissuto con loro per due anni, degli estranei, anche se non lo erano, hanno provato per me più amore e pietà dei nostri genitori che non c’hanno pensato due volte a voltarmi le spalle. Sono tornata qui proprio per capire il motivo di questo loro comportamento. Speravo di trovarli ancora in vita, non immaginavo che fosse successa una cosa del genere. Non ti hanno mai raccontato niente ? Come hanno giustificato la vostra partenza.”  
“Lo sai com’era papà, la sua cerchia di amici era tutto per lui. Quando successe e tu accusasti Larry di averti violentato il padre di Larry gli chiese di farti desistere, ma tu insistesti, ricordi quanto ci rimase male. Non sopportava che i suoi amici gli avessero voltato le spalle.”  
“E lui giustamente le ha voltate a me.”  
“Ho cercato di parlare con loro e farli tornare a riprenderti, ma si vergognavano di quello che era successo, non volevano essere additati come …”  
Mia sorella si ferma e abbassa lo sguardo.  
“Come il padre e la madre di una puttana ? Mi ricordo quello che insinuò la difesa accusandomi di essere una provocatrice e una sgualdrina, ma è stato ampiamente dimostrato che non era vero, ero vergine quando successe.”  
“Lo so Ty, ma lui ha deciso così e come al solito nessuno ha potuto opporsi. Quando siamo arrivati qui siamo andati a vivere in una catapecchia. Con papà non si poteva parlare e mamma faceva tutto quello che lui voleva senza obiettare. Gliel’ho detto quando hai vinto la causa e Larry ha avuto l’ergastolo e gli ho chiesto di cercarti, ma mi ha picchiata. Ho resistito fin quando ho potuto. Non me la sentivo di andarmene perché avevo paura per Jessica e Thomas poi David si è imposto e così ci siamo sposati molto giovani ed io facevo venire sempre Jessy e Tom a casa nostra. Poi come ti ho già detto papà ha iniziato a bere e subito dopo anche la mamma. Quando hanno visto che i nostri fratelli stavano sempre con me se ne sono fregati e a me andava bene così, ero più contenta che loro stessero con noi, David è un ragazzo meraviglioso. Si è molto affezionato a Jessy e Tom.”  
“Sei straordinaria sorellina.” Le dico sorridendole.  
“Ma non ho avuto il coraggio di farmi viva anche se potevo. Ho pensato che te ne fossi andata per dimenticare ogni cosa e per stare lontana da noi, ma ultimamente ti pensavo sempre più spesso.”  
“Anch’io vi ho pensato tanto.”  
“Perché sei venuta Ty, non che non ne sia felice, ma ... forse c’è stato un motivo scatenante ?”  
Le racconto ogni cosa, del matrimonio con Kay, del ferimento per mano di Larry, della notte in ospedale e lei mi stringe in un abbraccio.  
“Da quando hai vinto l’Oscar ti ho sempre seguita, ho saputo di quello che è successo con Larry. Non ci potevo credere. Per fortuna tutto è andato bene, ma non potrò mai perdonarmi per non averti contattato, ecco perché ti chiedevo di perdonarmi. Vi siete salvate, ma dovevo in qualche modo farmi viva, sentirlo dalla tua voce che stavi bene, ma ho avuto paura, sono stata una stronza Ty. Temevo di farti ancora più male e anche … di essere respinta.”  
“Non dire così, lo so che non è stato facile nemmeno per te. Dimentichiamo ogni cosa e ricominciamo da capo. Non mi importa di quello che è stato o poteva essere, rivoglio la mia famiglia.”  
Ci abbracciamo ancora.  
“Volteremo pagina sorellina. Finché Liam sarà piccolo verremo noi, poi potreste venire voi qui. Non vedo l’ora di passare un Natale insieme o i compleanni. Ti rendi conto Ty, saremo di nuovo una famiglia.”  
Le sorrido, ma in me non si è ancora chiuso quel cerchio.  
Lory mi conosce bene e quando vede il mio riso amaro capisce subito.  
“Vuoi vedere la mamma vero ? Se vuoi posso accompagnarti.”  
“Sì, vorrei vederla.”  
“Pianse molto quando ce ne andammo, ma aveva paura di papà e non si azzardò mai a opporsi, nemmeno quando cercai di farlo io.”  
Nel pomeriggio decidiamo di andare a trovare la mamma e partiamo tutte, compresa Amber. Andiamo col Suv di Lory e arriviamo nel giro di poco, il centro dove è ricoverata è in città. Amber resta fuori con le bambine mentre noi due entriamo.  
Quando arriviamo nel salone dove i degenti trascorrono il pomeriggio le infermiere riconoscono Lory e ci vengono incontro portandoci dalla mamma. Ci avviciniamo.  
Vedo una chioma bionda spruzzata di bianco sporgere da una poltrona, la riconosco subito, mi pare di essere tornata indietro nel tempo a quando lei passava le nottate sulla poltrona del salotto ad aspettare papà.  
“Ciao mamma.” La chiama Lory e lei si volta verso di noi.  
“Guarda chi è venuta a trovarti.”  
Quando ci fissiamo trovo una donna devastata dalla malattia e probabilmente anche da un dolore mai espresso, un dolore chiuso e intrappolato dentro di sé che l’ha consumata pian piano. La guardo e provo una pena infinita. I miei occhi si riempiono di lacrime.  
“Ciao Mamma.” Dico e lei solleva la testa e mi guarda meglio. Mi fissa a lungo, poi fa un sorriso.  
“Tyler.”  
Ho un tuffo al cuore quando la sento pronunciare il mio nome e scoppio a piangere.  
“Somigli alla mia bambina.” Dice.  
“Sono io mamma, sono Ty.” Continuo abbassandomi verso di lei e prendendole la mano.  
“Tyler, io ho una bambina che si chiama Tyler, è bionda come te.”  
Comprendo solo ora che non mi ha affatto riconosciuta. Chissà dov’è coi pensieri in questo momento. Continuo a piangere anche quando l’abbraccio, quando le bacio le guance, quando le dico che le voglio bene e lei mi sorride e continua a ripetere di avere una bambina che si chiama Tyler. Piango per tutto il tempo e le stringo la mano che continuo a baciarle. Improvvisamente ritrovo anche quel sentimento che era rimasto intrappolato dentro di me. Non mi ha aiutata, è scappata anche lei, ma posso comprenderla, aveva paura di papà. Ricordo quando io ero piccola e lei veniva picchiata quando si imponeva per qualcosa che ci riguardava. Ha avuto paura e si è arresa, povera donna che misera vita ha vissuto. Povera mamma. Tutto l’amore che avevo cercato di accantonare mi travolge e quella porzione di cuore che avevo congelato ritorna a scaldarsi di un calore immenso, quello che solo una madre può provare per una figlia e una figlia per una madre.  
Restiamo un’oretta durante la quale non faccio che accarezzarle il viso, poi dobbiamo ripartire, le bambine staranno facendo impazzire Amber.  
Do un ultimo bacio alla mia mamma che mi guarda e mi sorride e per la prima volta dopo quindici anni sento tutta la rabbia scemare via. Lei torna a fissare il vuoto e noi ce ne andiamo.  
Usciamo e torniamo alla nostra auto. Lungo la strada ritroviamo le mie nipotine che stanno mangiando un gelato con Amber.  
“E’ una cara ragazza la tua amica.”  
“E’ la mia migliore amica, è una persona straordinaria, ma non rivelarle che l’ho detto altrimenti si monta la testa.”  
Prendiamo un gelato anche noi e torniamo a casa di mia sorella. Programmiamo una uscita per un picnic per il giorno dopo alla quale si aggiungono anche David, Jessica e Jeff. Trascorriamo una giornata fantastica, indimenticabile e finalmente torniamo davvero ad essere una famiglia. Non vedo l’ora di poterci ritrovare tutti insieme. Pianifichiamo di vederci per le vacanza estive in Italia e le bambine sono entusiaste. Tyler non vede l’ora di conoscere Liam, Luigino e il suo Pony e anch’io non vedo l’ora di averli a casa e di farteli conoscere.  
L’indomani quando ci ritroviamo per i saluti siamo tutti commossi, ma felici. Sarei dovuta tornare prima, ma siamo ancora in tempo.  
Lory mi ha dato il numero di telefono di Tom e Claire e ci ritroveremo a Chicago appena avremo fatto ritorno in città.  
Durante il viaggio Amber mi racconta le sue impressioni ed è felice di aver conosciuto Lory e Jessy, le trova adorabili, si è già autoinvitata per le vacanze.   
Quando raggiungiamo Chicago è tardi ormai così torniamo al nostro albergo e ci mettiamo subito a letto. Domani incontreremo Thomas e Claire, non vedo l’ora di rivederli.  
Raggiungiamo l’università in auto con l’immancabile Amber che mi segue come un cucciolo senza mai obiettare le mie decisioni. Facciamo una passeggiata nei giardini dell’istituto e all’ora di pranzo chiediamo a qualcuno di Tom fin quando non lo troviamo a servire i pranzi in un localino accanto all’università.  
Quando vedo un bellissimo ragazzo dai capelli castani chiari e dagli splendidi occhi azzurri come i miei capisco subito che è lui. Mi avvicino e non dico niente fin quando non è lui che si ferma e mi guarda.  
“Se volete pranzare dovete prima pagare alla cassa e poi …”   
Mi guarda meglio e lo vedo che trattiene il respiro. Mi fissa e gli si riempiono gli occhi di lacrime.  
Non ci diciamo una parola. Appoggia il vassoio carico di piatti su un tavolo e continua a guardarmi. Non abbiamo il coraggio nemmeno di muoverci. Si asciuga velocemente le lacrime, non sia mai che un maschio Mitchell pianga davanti ad una donna.  
“Tyler.” Sussurra ed io sorrido e scoppio a piangere. Lo sento quasi come fosse mio figlio, l’ho cresciuto io sfamandolo e cambiandolo come una madre.  
Ci stringiamo in un abbraccio struggente. E’ più alto di me, per fortuna, ed è forte, ha una stretta energica. Mi appoggia una mano sul capo e mi stringe ancora di più.  
“Quanto ti ho pensata, non lo immagini neanche.”  
“Siamo stati degli sciocchi a non cercarci prima vero ?”  
Ci stacchiamo un po’ e ci fissiamo.  
“Con Lauren e Jessica ne abbiamo parlato spesso, ma hai lasciato gli Stati Uniti e dopo quello che ti era capitato pensavamo che non ne volessi più sapere niente. Abbiamo immaginato che avessi raggiunto un equilibrio lontana da qui e non ti abbiamo cercata solo perché temevamo di farti altro male. Avevi già sofferto per dieci vite. Mi sei mancata da morire. Quando siamo partiti mi sono sentito perso senza di te, eri il fulcro della nostra famiglia. Sei stata una madre più che una sorella, per me sicuramente.”  
Lo stringo ancora poi gli afferro il viso con le mani e comincio a sbaciucchiarlo come facevo quand’era un bambino.  
“Ehi sorellina, ho una reputazione da difendere.” Mi dice.  
“Diranno che hai cuccato una più grande, non sono poi così tanto male.”  
“Direi proprio di no in effetti. Sei diventata proprio una bella donna e poi hai due …”  
Si schiarisce la voce e si ricompone.  
“Fratellino, che fai guardi le tette di tua sorella ?”  
Lui scoppia a ridere mentre un pancione ci si avvicina e gli intima di continuare il lavoro.  
“Ty, devo per forza terminare il turno, ma fra un oretta sarò tutto per te, anche se la cucina non è un granché che ne dici di pranzare qui, offro io.”  
“E va bene.”  
Ci accomodiamo ad un tavolo e noto che sta guardando curioso Amber. Gliela presento e lui diventa rosso come un peperone. Vuoi vedere che la morettina tutto pepe ha fatto colpo, sarebbe un po’ troppo grandicella per Tom, ma ...  
Dopo esserci sedute la metto subito in imbarazzo.  
“Ti piace mio fratello ?” Le chiedo sorprendendola.  
“E’ un bel giovanotto, ma è troppo giovane. Avete gli stessi occhi.” Dice con sguardo sognante.  
“Sì, lui ed io li abbiamo dello stesso colore di papà, mentre Jessy e Lory castani come la mamma.”  
“Siete una bella famiglia, sono felice che le cose si stiano sistemando, vi immagino già insieme questa estate.”  
“Ovviamente sei invitata anche tu.”  
“Lo so, te lo avevo già detto che sarei venuta.” Dice come sempre senza mezzi termini. Chiara e concisa come è il suo solito.  
Chiacchieriamo allegramente mentre pranziamo. Ogni tanto Tom si avvicina e ci sorride continuando ad arrossire, è ufficiale, il piccoletto di famiglia si è preso una cotta per Amber che ammicca e ridacchia compiaciuta. La minaccio, ma lei non desiste.  
Trascorriamo il pomeriggio passeggiando per la città. Tom mi presenta alcuni amici, ma sembra che al momento non abbia una ragazza, dice che non si trova bene con quelle della sua età e vedo Amber continuare a sorridere, non è che me la ritrovo davvero come cognata.   
Gli racconto di Kay e Liam e lo vedo sinceramente colpito, non si aspettava di ritrovarsi anche un nipotino. Facciamo dei selfie e te li invio. Tom terminerà gli studi in concomitanza con le vacanze estive ed ovviamente faremo in modo di ritrovarci tutti insieme in Italia, lo vedo entusiasta e lo sono anch’io. Credo di aver preso la decisione giusta a tornare.  
La sera stessa rintraccio Claire e ci incontriamo il mattino seguente. Ci stringiamo per un tempo infinito e ancora una volta torno ragazzina. Lei era stata il mio unico svago, solo a casa sua tornavo ad essere la ragazzina che ero in realtà. Pranziamo insieme e mi dice che lavora in un rinomato studio legale della città e che convive col suo compagno già da un paio d’anni. Ha saputo anche lei della mia vittoria agli Oscar, mi racconta che non aver creduto ai suoi occhi quando mi vide, ma dopo aver chiamato Lauren non se sentirono di contattarmi, tutti abbiamo avuto paura di affrontare il mio passato e abbiamo lasciato che il tempo scorresse sprecando anni di vita lontani gli uni dagli altri.  
L’ottimismo di Claire mi apre il cuore e dopo aver trascorso la pausa pranzo insieme le confido che resterò in città ancora qualche giorno e ci diamo appuntamento a cena per l’indomani, insieme a Tom e Amber.  
Ora mi rimane solo una cosa, la peggiore di tutte, ma la più necessaria da affrontare per risolvere i miei problemi.  
Racconto ad Amber ogni cosa di ciò che è successo dopo l’amnesia. Era venuta a trovarmi in ospedale tutte le volte che aveva potuto, ma cinque mesi sono lunghi. Ora si sente in colpa di non essermi stata vicina come avrebbe dovuto e vuole assolutamente accompagnarmi sul luogo del mio ultimo appuntamento. Un luogo che mi attendeva da quindici anni.  
Quando raggiungiamo quel tratto di bosco e ci ritroviamo sulla strada sterrata mi sembra già di tornare indietro nel tempo. Mi ritrovo nel pick-up di Larry, mentre scendeva il tramonto e il mio cuore batteva all’impazzata. Era il ragazzo più carino del quarto anno ed io ero pazza di lui. Mentre ancora eravamo in auto io cercavo di immaginare il momento in cui mi avrebbe dato il primo bacio, le parole dolci, gli abbracci. Mai mi sarei immaginata che il mio sogno si sarebbe trasformato in un incubo atroce e che quello che doveva essere solo il momento più tenero e dolce della mia vita sarebbe diventato un ricordo infernale.  
Quando arriviamo al capanno sono già in iperventilazione. La paura mi sta sopraffacendo, mi sento opprimere il petto e mi si appanna la vista. Ho paura, una paura incontrollabile.  
Amber se ne accorge.  
“Vuoi tornare indietro ?”  
“No.” Dico decisa.  
“Voglio riprendere il controllo della mia vita, non posso più farmi soggiogare dal ricordo di quei giorni, devo affrontarli una volta per tutte. Rivoglio la felicità per cui ho lottato in questi ultimi anni, voglio essere una brava moglie e una brava madre e ci posso riuscire solo affrontando Larry per l’ultima volta e cacciandolo definitivamente.”  
Lei non replica e quando arriviamo decide di seguirmi dentro il capanno.  
Scendo tremante dall’auto chiedendomi se ce la farò davvero. Mi fermo e guardo la catapecchia davanti a me che in fondo non è cambiata poi tanto. Nessuno è più venuto qui, per tutti questo è come un luogo maledetto e non si sbagliano affatto.  
Quando riesco a trovare il coraggio di entrare Amber prende la torcia e mi segue.  
La porta non è chiusa a chiave, tanto nessuno avrebbe danneggiato questo posto già cadente di suo.  
Apro e un tanfo di chiuso e stantio mi riempie le narici. La porta cigola come aveva fatto quella sera. Entro e Larry è davanti a me che mi fa strada, ha diciassette anni, il viso senza barba ancora da ragazzino, accende la luce e una lampadina scarna illumina a malapena l’interno del capanno.  
Lo vedo muoversi al suo interno e avvicinarsi al tavolo con intorno quattro sedie e alcuni mazzi di carte insieme a qualche gioco da tavolo accatastati. Mi sorride e cerca di mettere ordine in quel disordine. Sembra impacciato e teso quanto me. Vedo in fondo alla stanza un letto improvvisato e il cuore parte ancora più forte. In quel preciso momento capisco e ho paura, non voglio farlo, non mi sento ancora pronta. All’inizio penso che capirà e sarà comprensivo quando gli dirò che non voglio, ma la sua reazione è ben diversa e quello sguardo tenero e dolce diventa un ghigno e Larry si trasforma.  
Amber apre la finestra che quasi le crolla in mano, ma per fortuna rischiara l’interno mentre comincio a tremare e a ricordare. Ogni angolo nasconde un’immagine che diventano due e poi un film intero e rivivo tutto in pochi secondi.  
Mi accascio al suolo e inizio a piangere, Amber si precipita verso di me e mi abbraccia forte. Mi aggrappo a lei e restiamo lì a lungo fin quando non scarico tutta la paura, la rabbia, l’angoscia che mi portavo dentro da quindici anni.  
Mi riprendo dallo sgomento e mi viene in mente una cosa. Lascio l’abbraccio della mia amica e mi avvicino ad un mucchio di cianfrusaglie accatastate vicino al punto in cui c’era il letto. Infilo il braccio e tasto. Ho un po’ paura, potrebbero esserci insetti vari, ma la curiosità e la voglia di ritrovare quell’oggetto è troppa. Amber non riesce a capire quello che sto facendo e mi si avvicina chiedendomi spiegazioni. Io non rispondo finché non trovo il mattone e lo sposto. Tasto con la punta delle dita e lo sento. Lo afferro e ritraggo il braccio.  
Riporto di tutto, polvere, ragnatele e quell’anello che avevo abbandonato lì insieme alla mia innocenza.  
Lo indossavamo Claire ed io, l’anello della purezza.  
Lo pulisco per bene e ricomincio a piangere.  
Amber prima mi osserva poi torna a sedersi accanto a me e restiamo lì strette l’una all’altra per un tempo indefinito.  
“E’ tutto passato Sun, non aver paura. Pensa alla tua famiglia a quel piccolo miracolo che è tuo figlio. Ti rendi conto ? Hai avuto il tuo bambino dalla donna che ami, ti ha fatto il dono più bello che poteva farti. Kay ti ama con tutta l’anima, abbiamo parlato mentre eri in coma e siamo diventate molto amiche, lo avrai visto. Non permettere che tutto questo amore vada perso, che la vostra famiglia si sfaldi. Dimentica il passato e torna a vivere insieme a chi ti ama. Lo hai già superato una volta. Cancella tutto e ricomincia da capo. Liam e Kay hanno diritto alla felicità, non credi ?”  
Le parole di Amber sono come uno schiaffo in pieno volto. Le ho già sentite una infinità di volte da Valentina, da Luisa e da te, ma qui dentro hanno un significato diverso. Continuo a stringere l’anello fra le dita ed in quel momento è come se mi fossi risvegliata da un incubo, come se il cielo fosse improvvisamente tornato sereno dopo la tempesta.  
Mi scosto da lei che sono ancora in lacrime, la guardo e la ringrazio. Lei mi stringe ancora a sé.  
“Non fare così o mi viene da piangere pure a me.”  
Sorrido lievemente, ma sento dentro di me la morsa sciogliersi e il ricordo di Larry diventare sempre più evanescente fino a scomparire.  
Mi rialzo lasciando Amber stupita.  
“Andiamo amica mia, non ho più niente a che spartire con questo posto.”  
Lei mi segue, chiudiamo la porta del capanno lasciando là dentro il passato insieme alla puzza di stantio, alle ragnatele, alla polvere e all’oscurità di quella notte. Non mi giro neppure una volta.  
Risaliamo in auto e torniamo verso la città.  
Amber non dice niente, sono io a riprendere la parola.  
“Grazie.” Esordisco.  
“Per cosa ?”  
“Per essermi stata vicina in uno dei momenti più brutti della mia vita e per le parole di poco fa.”  
“Mi devi una vacanza gratis tutti gli anni per il resto della tua vita.”  
“Ehm però, non sei tanto economica.”  
“Intendevo a casa tua. Voglio venire una settimana all’anno tutti gli anni quando ci sarete anche tu, Kay, il piccolino e tutta la tua famiglia. Me lo prometti ?”  
Mi volto verso di lei e la osservo mentre guida. Ogni tanto si gira velocemente e mi guarda.  
“Che c’è ? Ho la testa piena di ragnatele vero ?”  
“No.”  
“Allora ?”  
“Sei una ragazza fantastica.”  
“Ah no eh ? Questo no. Se lo viene a sapere tua moglie che ti sei presa una sbandata per me ci uccide entrambe ed io non voglio morire giovane.”  
Scoppiamo a ridere.  
“Mica glielo devi dire.”  
“Vorresti avere dei segreti con lei ?”  
“Che tipa che sei.”  
“Anche tu lo sei, siete due testone, ma vi voglio bene lo stesso.”  
Torniamo a ridere e accendo la radio. Voglio ascoltare qualcosa di allegro e voglio lasciarmi indietro tutto il dolore, una volta per tutte.  
Sento una nuova energia, ritrovo la voglia di vivere e di condividere il resto della mia vita con te e nostro figlio.  
Canto a squarciagola per tutto il resto del viaggio con Amber che mi guarda incredula e felice ed inizia a cantare pure lei. Sembriamo due pazze.  
La sera a cena con Tom, Claire e Amber sono un’altra persona. Sono felici di rivedermi così serena.  
Ridiamo e scherziamo come quando eravamo ragazzini, Tom ci racconta un sacco di cose della sua adolescenza, non fa mai cenno alla vita in famiglia, ma solo agli scherzi e alle pazzie compiute con gli amici forse per riempire il senso di vuoto e il dolore provato.  
Claire mi riporta alla mente le serata passate a casa sua, i segreti rivelati alla luce delle candele mentre i suoi chiacchieravano o discutevano in salotto noi ci chiudevamo in camera sua e sognavamo i nostri principi azzurri e un futuro bello come una favola.  
Passiamo una serata fantastica e sto bene come non mi succedeva da tempo. Non vedo l’ora di riabbracciarti. Quando ti chiamo come faccio ripetutamente da quando sono qui tu mi senti subito diversa e sei felice.  
Ti racconto tutto e ti confido che finalmente mi sento libera. Ti sento piangere dalla gioia.  
Quando mi congedo da Tom e Claire li invito a casa per giugno e già immagino tutta la famiglia riunita.  
Voglio che i miei ti conoscano e che incontrino nostro figlio. Voglio davvero ricominciare a vivere.  
Visto che la casa è così grande e ci sono tante stanze desidero incontrarci tutti insieme così ci conosceremo e festeggeremo il nostro anniversario di matrimonio. Anche Amber sarà presente e inviteremo anche tua madre, magari all’ultimo momento.  
Dopo tanto dolore finalmente la fortuna sembra girare di nuovo per il verso giusto, chissà magari il destino si è stancato di metterci i bastoni fra le ruote e ci concederà un po’ di tregua.  
All’aeroporto mi accompagna Amber, ma inaspettatamente mi ritrovo anche Claire e Tom.  
Quasi non ci credo, mi sembra tutto un sogno. Ho paura di risvegliarmi da un momento all’altro e rendermi conto che è stata tutta una illusione.  
Quando li saluto e li lascio, lo sguardo imbarazzato di Tom mentre guarda Amber mi insospettisce, ma sono così felice in questo momento che potrei accettare anche una storia fra loro due.  
Sull’aereo ho quasi timore di addormentarmi, ma poi la stanchezza prende il sopravvento e mi abbandono al sonno.  
Fra poche ore vi rivedrò e ammetto che non vedo l’ora di stringere e sbaciucchiare il mio bambino e di riabbracciare te.  
Mi sei mancata da morire ed ora più che mai ho la consapevolezza che non voglio rinunciare più nemmeno ad un istante di vita insieme a te. Da ora in poi non ci allontaneremo più l’una dall’altra, resteremo sempre insieme.


	33. Come in un film

CAPITOLO 32

Come in un film

Quando scendo all’aeroporto di Fiumicino cerco Giacomo con lo sguardo e resto senza fiato quando ti vedo chiacchierare con lui e togliere il berretto dalla testolina di nostro figlio. Dio quanto mi è mancato quel ranocchietto. Lo stai sistemando nel passeggino mentre mi avvicino a voi. Tu e Liam siete così belli insieme. Sono fortunata, sono sposata alla donna più bella del mondo e abbiamo un figlio meraviglioso. Stai guardando l’orologio, ti vedo agitata, anche io ti sono mancata come mi sei mancata tu. Con tutto quello che ci è successo immagino cosa proverai in questo momento, ti chiederai se sto meglio, se potremmo tornare ad essere quelle di una volta. Pensare che fra qualche istante sarai fra le mie braccia mi fa già tremare. Ho voglia di stringerti, ne ho proprio bisogno, ormai non riesco più a vivere lontana da te.  
Continui a controllare l’ora e guardi nella mia direzione, ma ancora non mi hai vista. Ci sono numerose persone fra di noi. Quando finalmente ti togli gli occhiali da sole e mi vedi per un attimo mi manca il respiro. Sto camminando e procedo verso di voi. Non lascio mai i tuoi occhi. Per un attimo mi fermo e restiamo a fissarci come due stupide.  
Un ragazzo mi sbatte contro senza nemmeno chiedermi scusa, ma chi se ne frega, non ho occhi che per te che continui a fissarmi quasi con timore.  
Mi avvicino e tu cominci a correre e finalmente ci riabbracciamo dopo due lunghe settimane di separazione. Che sensazione meravigliosa stringerti a me. Lasci leggermente l’abbraccio e sei subito sulle mie labbra.  
“Quanto mi sei mancata.” Dici ridendo sulla mia bocca.  
E’ davvero come in un film, tu che continui a baciarmi e mi abbracci ancora mentre il mondo sembra girarci intorno.  
Quando torniamo in noi ridiamo mentre ci accorgiamo che Giacomo ha preso in braccio un piagnucolante Liam. E’ bello vederlo così affettuoso con nostro figlio.  
Mi baci ancora e mi trascini verso di loro.  
Giacomo mi sorride e mi bacia sulla guancia mentre mi passa il bambino.  
Lo prendo tra le braccia e sento i miei occhi riempirsi di lacrime. Due settimane per un bimbo così piccolo possono averlo allontanato da me. Ho quasi paura che si scosti dal mio abbraccio, invece mi riconosce subito e comincia a ridere quando inizio a fargli le boccacce e a baciarlo dappertutto.  
Me lo spupazzo per bene, come piace fare a me e lui ride come un matto.  
Tu mi guardi e ti vedo più serena. Ti bacio ancora e rimetto Liam nel passeggino anche se non sembra tanto d’accordo.  
Usciamo dall’aeroporto mentre sto raccontando tutto quello che è successo in queste due settimane.  
Prima di riprendere la strada di casa Giacomo ci porta a mangiare in un ristorantino molto carino.  
Ci fanno accomodare in un angolino molto riservato del locale e ci mettono anche un separé per mantenere la nostra privacy mentre allatti.  
Il bambino non si appisola come fa di solito, sembra felice di avermi ritrovata e vuol restarmi tutto il tempo in braccio tanto che non riesco quasi a mangiare.  
Mi tira i capelli, prende le posate e muove le sue manine come se volesse fare chissà cosa, quanto mi è mancato tutto questo.  
Prima di uscire dal locale lo imbacucchiamo per bene e riprendiamo la strada di casa.  
Quando arriviamo vedo già Luisa in lontananza aspettarci in fondo al selciato.  
Ha già le lacrime agli occhi e sembra incontenibile quando mi vede e mi abbraccia.  
Sergio come al solito rimane sulle sue, ma si scioglie quando lo stringo e gli do un bacio sulla guancia.  
Anche Antonio corre a salutarmi, ma deve tornare subito alle scuderie che i bambini sono arrivati per il giro sul pony. Stasera verranno a trovarmi anche Luigino e Lucia. E’ come se fossi stata via un anno invece che due settimane.  
Passo tutto il resto della giornata a raccontare di Lauren e delle nipotine. Vi faccio vedere tutte le foto che ho fatto e tu continui a ripetere che Tyler mi somiglia molto, lo ha detto anche Lory e ammetto che anche il suo carattere è simile al mio.  
Quando vedi la foto di Tom con Amber resti sconcertata.  
“O mio Dio.” Dici.  
“Che c’è ?”  
“Riconosco quello sguardo.”  
“Di che parli.” Ti chiedo.  
“Amber si è invaghita di tuo fratello, riconosco quello sguardo da pesce lesso. E’ lo stesso che aveva quando guardava te. Quella matta non riesce ad allontanarsi dalla famiglia.”  
“Non è solo lei, dovresti vedere Tom quando le si avvicina. Diventa rosso come un peperone e non riesce più nemmeno a parlare. Vuoi vedere che ci imparentiamo.”  
“Ti dispiacerebbe ?” Mi chiedi mentre assottiglio gli occhi e ho un vago sospetto.  
“Amber ti ha chiamata e te lo ha detto ? Siete diventate così amiche da confidarvi gli innamoramenti ?”  
“Veramente … mi ha confidato solo che sono stati insieme tutto il giorno della tua partenza e che questa estate prenderanno lo stesso aereo.”  
“Quella vecchia marpiona mi vuole soffiare il fratellino.”  
“La vecchia marpiona è più giovane di te.”  
“Ma davvero si è presa una cotta per lui ?”  
“Non lo so, ha solo detto che non si sa spiegare come sia possibile, che non ha mai guardato un ragazzo più giovane di lei, ma che Tom sembra più grande della sua età e che stanno molto bene insieme.”  
“Stanno bene insieme ? Hanno fatto sesso ?”  
“Ma no ... hanno pranzato insieme e hanno trascorso una piacevole giornata, poi lui è ripartito perché aveva un esame il giorno dopo e lei doveva tornare a Los Angeles.”  
“Meno male.”  
“Ma si sono dati appuntamento fra una settimana.”  
“Cosa ?”  
“Lui le ha chiesto di rivedersi e lei …”  
“E lei ?”  
“Gli ha detto sì.”  
“Oh mio Dio, Amber e Tom non me li sarei mai immaginati.”  
“Non ti arrabbiare.”  
“Non sono arrabbiata e lo so che Amber è una brava ragazza, è la mia migliore amica. Non so come avrei fatto senza di lei in quei giorni.”  
Tu ti zittisci e cominci a fissare la punta dei piedi.  
“Avrei voluto esserci io con te.”  
Ti guardo e sorrido.  
“Tu dovevi occuparti del nostro bambino, dovevi restare qui. Ti ho sempre pensata sai.”  
“Anch’io.” E mi guardi quasi con timore. Vuoi chiedermi qualcosa, ma non ne hai il coraggio.  
“Sto meglio ora, credo che il peggio sia passato. Quando sono uscita da quel capanno ho deciso di lasciarmi alle spalle tutto quanto e di ricominciare una nuova vita con te, col nostro bambino e con la nostra nuova famiglia. Ti rendi conto di quanto si sia allargata ? Questa estate non basteranno le stanze per tutti.”  
Tu mi guardi e sembri molto sollevata.  
“Non sai quanto ho desiderato sentirti dire queste parole.”  
“Non sai quando ho desiderato riabbracciarti e riaverti nel mio letto.” Dico sottovoce avvicinandomi e baciandoti lievemente sulle labbra.  
“Oh mio Dio ricominciano.” Sentiamo dire Giacomo a Liam mentre giocherella con lui.  
“Che vuoi tu.” Gli dico indispettita.  
“Lo so, ho capito l’antifona. Me ne vado.”  
“Ma dove vai, resta almeno per cena.”  
“Se fate così proprio no.”  
“Non ti preoccupare, vedremo di non fare atti osceni in luogo pubblico, ma per favore rimani.” Dico alla fine.  
Ci ritroviamo a ridere tutti quanti, Liam compreso.  
La sera a cena si aggregano anche Lucia e Luigino al quale ho portato dei pensierini americani, il cappellino e la maglietta dei White Sox e una mazza da baseball con due guantoni  
“Guarda mamma, quanti regali.”  
“Quando Liam sarà più grandicello andremo potremmo farci un viaggetto.”  
Ceniamo serenamente scherzando per tutto il tempo mentre per la prima volta dopo mesi ti vedo serena e ne comprendo anche il motivo.  
Verso le undici Luigino e Lucia tornano a casa loro e così anche Giacomo. Luisa ed io sistemiamo la cucina mentre tu ti occupi del piccoletto. Quando abbiamo terminato decidiamo di andare a dormire.  
Tu prendi Liam in braccio e ti avvii verso la nostra camera.  
“Ragazze aspettate.” Ci ferma Luisa.  
“Per stanotte potrei occuparmi io del bambino, non sarà un peso. E’ buonissimo e dormirà come un ghiro. Spostiamo il lettino e …”  
“Non ti preoccupare Luisa, mi occuperò io di Liam, lascerò riposare Sun.” Dici tu intenerita dal comportamento di Luisa.  
“Non lo facevo per farla riposare.”  
La guardiamo confuse.  
“Potrete avere un po’ più di privacy e potrete parlare e … e …”  
“E … ? Chiedo sorridendo sotto i baffi.  
“E … punto.”  
“Luisa cos’hai in mente ? Ci stai invitando a fare sesso ?”  
Luisa arrossisce e porge le mani per prendere Liam.  
Tu glielo affidi e sorridi.  
“Guarda che non è necessario che tu …”  
“Avete bisogno di parlare, di stare da sole, per stasera ci penserò io al piccolo. Se per voi va bene.”  
“Buonanotte Luisa e grazie.” Le dici tu baciando Liam sulla testolina. Io faccio la stessa cosa e guardiamo Luisa allontanarsi col bambino in braccio mentre aiuto Sergio a spostare la culla per portarla nella loro camera.  
Il piccoletto è già mezzo abbioccato e non appena lo posa sul lettino si lascia andare al sonno. Oggi si è stancato molto, dormirà come un ghiro.  
Chiudo la porta della loro stanza ed entro nella nostra.  
Tu sei in bagno a farti la doccia, io l’ho fatta prima di cena così mi infilo la mia solita maglietta e ti aspetto seduta ed appoggiata alla spalliera del letto.  
Quando esci dal bagno hai solo l’asciugamano addosso e nel vederti ho un sussulto al cuore e mi sento avvampare. Sono molto emozionata, è un po’ come se ti vedessi per la prima volta.  
Ti avvicini alla tua parte del letto, lasci cadere l’asciugamano e resti ferma a guardarmi. Io cerco di fissare i tuoi occhi, ma inevitabilmente il mio sguardo si perde anche da qualche altra parte. Il cuore riparte a mille e mi manca il respiro, deglutisco mentre entri nel letto e ti volti verso di me. Sei distesa e mi stendo anch’io voltandomi verso di te.  
“Ti va ?” Mi chiedi.  
“Cosa ?” Chiedo io col cervello ancora in panne.  
“Di giocare a scopa.” Continui e ridi ammiccando poi alzi la mano e mi accarezzi la guancia.  
Resto in silenzio, ma stiamo parlando con gli occhi che dicono tutto al posto nostro.  
Ora non ridiamo più e ti avvicini ancora un po’.  
“Allora ?” Chiedi di nuovo.  
“Sono stanca.” Rispondo e tu ammutolisci.  
Non voglio farti soffrire troppo e dico subito la verità.  
“Scherzavo, in realtà non c’è niente che desideri di più in questo momento.”  
Per alcuni istanti resti immobile, come se non avessi capito, poi avvicini la mano al mio viso e mi afferri il naso stringendolo.  
“Sei malvagia, ti diverti sempre molto a farmi soffrire.” Dici falsamente arrabbiata  
Sposto la tua mano e anch’io mi avvicino.  
“Ti amo e ti desidero più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, amore mio.” Sussurro.  
“Hai detto che il viaggio è servito, lo hai fatto per rassicurare tutti o effettivamente stai meglio?”  
“Sto bene credimi.”  
“Ne sei sicura, ti prego non mi nascondere niente se …”  
Ti fermo e ti bacio teneramente.  
“Allora tu …”  
“Io cosa ?”  
“Insomma tu … vorresti fare l’amore con me ?”  
“Certo.”  
“Completamente ?” Dici abbassando il tono di voce.  
“Vorresti farlo solo a metà ?” Rispondo divertita.  
“Non fare la stupida, sai cosa intendo.”  
“Certo che voglio fare l’amore con te e voglio farti felice in tutti i sensi e fino in fondo.”  
“Ed io posso fare altrettanto con te ?” Chiedi trepidante e speranzosa  
“Sì amore puoi fare tutto quello che vuoi.”  
“Davvero ?”  
“Certo.”  
Vedo il tuo sguardo mutare lentamente e passare da quello innocuo di una gattina a quello provocante e spietato di una pantera davanti alla sua preda.  
“Cos’hai in mente ? Il tuo sguardo mi sta facendo paura.”  
“In effetti dovresti averne.”  
“Uhm … la cosa mi intriga. Fammi vedere.”  
I tuoi occhi ridono prima delle labbra che mi sussurrano un “ti amo” dolcissimo.  
Da questo momento e per le successive due ore recuperiamo tutto il tempo perso in questi ultimi mesi. Sei decisamente un drago, non eri mai stata così calda e travolgente.  
Quando ci ritroviamo sfinite nel nostro letto ed io appoggio la mia testa al tuo petto tu diventi improvvisamente seria.  
“Non immagini nemmeno quello che sento ora. Ho avuto paura Sun, tanta paura di perderti quando non riuscivi più a lasciarti andare con me. Ho temuto per il nostro amore anche se so che è immenso. A volte le prove della vita riescono a distruggere anche i sentimenti più forti e intensi. Non ho mai dubitato di te, lo so che mi ami con tutta te stessa, ma il dolore che hai dovuto sopportare e combattere più di una volta temevo che potesse finire col distruggerci. Invece mi hai stupito di nuovo riuscendo a superare tutto. Sei meravigliosa Sun, sei una forza della natura, una persona straordinaria ed io sono la donna più fortunata del mondo ad averti incontrata e ad averti sposata. Abbiamo un bambino stupendo e ci unisce un amore infinito, non potrei chiedere niente di più.”  
Mi sollevo, ti guardo e ti bacio dolcemente.  
Ti accarezzo la guancia e tu baci la mia mano.  
“Tu e Liam siete tutto per me. Ho sofferto le pene dell’inferno, ma se tutto quel dolore mi ha regalato il paradiso che sto vivendo ora, che sia benedetto.”  
“Sun …” Sussurri mentre stavolta mi accarezzi tu.  
“Quando ti ho conosciuto ho capito subito che eri l’altra parte di me, ma ho avuto paura e non mi sono fidata completamente del tuo amore. Non riuscivo a lasciarmi andare, temevo di soffrire più ancora di quanto non avessi già sofferto.”  
“Sun tesoro, io …”  
“Lasciami finire. Ci siamo fatte del male, ci siamo comportate da ragazzine capricciose. Ne abbiamo combinata una dietro l’altra senza capire mai quanto fossimo stupide a comportarci così e a rischiare di buttare via un amore come il nostro. Se penso che ci sono persone al mondo che non proveranno mai quello che proviamo noi, che non ameranno mai come ci amiamo noi, mi sento la donna più fortunata del mondo. Sei il mio sogno, tu amore mio sei il mio angelo. Quando abbiamo cominciato questo viaggio insieme pensavo fossi il demone che mi avrebbe distrutto. Mi sbagliavo, sei il mio angelo e mi hai salvato. Mai amerò un’altra creatura come ora amo te e il frutto del nostro amore. Siete la mia forza, il mio coraggio e il mio futuro.  
Continuando il nostro viaggio avremo ancora tante difficoltà. Quelle non mancano mai, ma cercherò di ricordare sempre il modo in cui solo noi due siamo capaci di amarci e ti assicuro che non mi arrenderò mai e lotterò sempre per te, per noi.  
Tu mi hai guarita, mi hai ridato la vita e la speranza in un futuro migliore, mi hai ridato la gioia di vivere e mi hai restituito la mia purezza. Domani vorrei che venissi con me al lago, voglio che tu sia presente quando riprenderò possesso della mia vita.”  
Mi guardi confusa poi ti lasci andare quando torno a baciarti e ad amarti ancora una volta per stanotte.  
L’indomani mi sveglio all’alba come al solito. Ti sto abbracciando e tu sei di spalle. Cerco di muovermi senza svegliarti, ti bacio fra i capelli e scesa dal letto mi vesto ed esco dalla stanza.  
Sento Liam piagnucolare e busso alla porta di Luisa che mi fa entrare.  
Il piccolino si è appena svegliato e lei ha scaldato il tuo latte che avevi già messo in frigo pronto per quanto il nostro piccolo ometto si sarebbe svegliato reclamando il suo pasto.  
“Prendilo e dagli il latte.” Mi dice Luisa.  
Lo sollevo dalla culla, mi siedo e lo sistemo fra le mie braccia. Lui mi guarda curioso e mi sorride quando gli faccio delle smorfie come un’idiota.  
Quando sente la tettarella del biberon non è felice come quando succhia dal tuo seno, ma questa mattina anche lui sembra diverso dal solito perché solleva la manina e si aggrappa alla ciocca di capelli che mi scende sulle spalle come di solito fa con te.  
Mangia tutto il suo latte mentre ci guardiamo per tutto il tempo negli occhi. Anche se non può bere dal mio seno stamattina si è creata una intimità particolare fra lui e me.  
Terminato il pasto gli faccio fare il ruttino e gli cambio il pannolino. Quando lo sistemo nel lettino lui continua a guardami ed io mi siedo accanto a lui e gli stringo la manina. All’inizio la muove freneticamente, poi lo travolge di nuovo il sonno e si addormenta pieno come un ovetto.  
Gli sistemo per bene le copertine e lo osservo per qualche minuto. Mi compiaccio che mi somigli, che abbia il mio stesso colore degli occhi e che sia quel figlio che non avrei mai potuto avere se non grazie a te amore mio.  
Quando sollevo lo sguardo ti vedo sulla porta della camera che mi sorridi.  
Lascio la stanza di Luisa e Sergio che stanno dormendo e ci ritroviamo l’una di fronte all’altra in corridoio.  
“Eravate così belli mentre gli davi il latte.” Dici. “Potresti darglielo anche durante il giorno se ti va.”  
“Preferisco che lo succhi dal tuo seno, per lui è più gratificante.”  
“E per te ?” Mi chiedi fissandomi.  
“Per me è gratificante guardarvi insieme, più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo.”  
Mi prendi per mano e mi riporti in camera nostra. E’ presto ancora e volendo potremmo restare ancora un po’ fra le lenzuola, ma tu non credo voglia dormire perché non appena chiudi la porta della nostra camera ti togli la vestaglia e sotto sei nuda. Il tuo sguardo è più eloquente di mille parole. 

E’ una bellissima giornata, sembra quasi primavera. Sono le dieci del mattino quando chiedo a Luisa di occuparsi ancora di Liam ed andiamo a cavallo fino al salice. Tu sali con me su Black e trotterelliamo fino a destinazione.  
Quando ci ritroviamo sotto le folte fronde del salice tu sei più curiosa che mai.  
“Cosa c’è Sun. Hai detto che volevi riprendere in mano la tua vita e che io dovevo essere presente.”  
Tiro fuori l’anello e te lo mostro, tu lo guardi, ma ovviamente non comprendi.  
“Questo è l’anello della purezza che indossavamo Claire ed io da ragazzine. Quando fui … violentata in quella capanna lo nascosi sotto un mattone e quando ci sono andata con Amber l’ho ritrovato.”  
“Cosa vuoi farne.”  
“Questo anello era il simbolo della mia purezza, del dono che avrei voluto fare al mio primo amore, ma così non è stato. Quando ti ho conosciuta ti ho amata dal primo sguardo che ci siamo scambiate, ma il ricordo del mio passato non mi ha mai lasciato vivere bene in nostro amore, non nei primi tempi ricordi ?  
Da quando sono tornata tutto è cambiato. Questo anello non è più necessario perché grazie a te ho ritrovato la mia purezza e te ne ho fatto dono. Tu sei il mio passato, il presente e il futuro perciò volevo che fossi presente quando dirò per sempre addio a quel tragico periodo della mia vita per concentrarmi sul futuro più radioso che avrei mai potuto immaginare. Riprendo l’anello e lo stringo fra le dita.  
“Capisci quello che voglio dire ?”  
Scuoti la testa in segno di assenso.  
“Lo getterò nel lago dove è giusto che stia. Ora ho tutto quello che mi serve per essere felice, non ho più bisogno di qualcosa che mi ricordi il passato.”  
Tu appoggi la mano sulla mia e confermi col capo.  
“Fallo Sun, liberati di tutto quel dolore. Ora ci siamo noi con te, saremo il tuo futuro.”  
Scosto le fronde del salice e con un gesto deciso e veloce lancio l’anello il più lontano possibile.  
Tu ti avvicini e mi stringi i fianchi. Mi volto verso di te e ci sorridiamo. Saliamo a cavallo e torniamo verso casa.  
Questo momento segna l’inizio della nostra nuova vita, ora finalmente siamo una grande famiglia.  
Luisa e Sergio sono dei nonni meravigliosi e felici di poter condividere con noi questi momenti.  
Con Lauren, Jessica e Tom ci sentiamo tramite Skype, ci mandiamo messaggi al telefono, ogni giorno abbiamo modo di sentirci. Tom sta terminando l’ultimo anno all’università dopo di che avremo un avvocato in famiglia. Claire ha deciso di prenderlo come tirocinante e lui è al settimo cielo per la felicità di poter iniziare a lavorare.  
Questa estate verranno tutti per una decina di giorni in concomitanza con il nostro secondo anniversario di matrimonio. Tu hai deciso di rimandare ancora il ritorno davanti alla macchina da presa. Hai rinunciato ad una serie televisiva, ma ti hanno proposto un film a Hollywood e non appena avrai terminato torneremo in Italia e presumibilmente accetterai una proposta di fiction da girare a Cinecittà.  
La nostra vita non potrebbe essere più bella di così. Non vedo l’ora di riabbracciare mio fratello e le mie sorelline. Abbiamo invitato anche Amber e Bridget. Prego che vada tutto bene perché non riesco nemmeno a immaginare cosa potrebbero combinare quelle due insieme.  
Claire potrà venire solo per un week-end, ma sono felice lo stesso, non vedo l’ora di stare un po’ con lei e di farti conoscere tutti.  
Anche tu hai invitato i tuoi per gli stessi giorni e anche loro non vedono l’ora che arrivi giugno.  
Ci sarà da divertirsi.  
Intanto qui ci vediamo quasi tutti i giorni con Luigino e Giacomo che vengono sempre più spesso per stare con Liam.  
Luigino si sente un fratello maggiore e non vede l’ora di giocare con lui quando sarà un po’ più grandicello.  
Ormai sta camminando con una sola stampella e presto lascerà anche quella. La sua riabilitazione è stata sorprendente e vederlo felice è la gioia più grande di questo mondo. Lucia non fa che ringraziarci e si è offerta di venirci ad aiutare quando la nostra casa sarà invasa dai nostri parenti. Ovviamente abbiamo accettato di averli con noi, non sarebbe lo stesso senza di loro e Giacomo sarà ugualmente ospite.

Quando finalmente arriva l’ultima settimana di giugno andiamo all’aeroporto a prendere tutta la comitiva e ci pensa Giacomo col suo pulmino a raccogliere tutti quanti.  
In aeroporto in parecchi ci osservano scambiarci baci e abbracci. Amber e Tom non me la raccontano giusta, non fanno che guardarsi di sottecchi.  
Le figlie di Lauren sono elettrizzate per il viaggio in aereo, è la prima volta che ne affrontano uno così lungo e si sono divertite molto.  
I tuoi e Bridget arriveranno domani.  
Tu e Liam siete rimasti a casa perché nel pulmino non ci sarebbero stati posti per tutti. Le mie sorelle e Tom non vedono l’ora di conoscervi e saliamo subito in auto fermandoci solo per mangiare qualcosa per pranzo.  
Siamo tutti molto felici e allegri, una bellissima famiglia e per la prima volta nella nostra vita siamo tutti insieme. Al ristorante facciamo un po’ di baccano, ma il proprietario ce lo concede e quando ripartiamo siamo tutti piuttosto allegrotti, tranne Giacomo che guida ed io che non bevo mai alcolici.  
Durante il viaggio ci calmiamo un po’ e le bambine si appisolano. Kristine tra le braccia delle madre e Tyler appiccicata a me. Sembra che io le piaccia molto e devo dire che il suo affetto è del tutto reciproco. Ho spiegato a tutti che ho cambiato il mio nome e che qui mi chiamano Sun. Nessuno ha obiettato tranne Tyler che c’è rimasta un po’ male. E’ orgogliosa di portare il mio nome.  
Quando arriviamo a casa tu e Sergio ci aspettate sul selciato mentre Luisa è all’interno con Liam. Tra il salutarsi e lo scaricare bagagli restiamo fuori per mezz’ora mentre Luisa ci reclama.  
Fatte tutte le presentazioni, le mie sorelle si scoprono subito pazze di nostro figlio. Anche le bambine sono molto prese dal loro cuginetto. Liam che si è svegliato da poco non sa più da che parte guardare. Con tutte queste persone abbiamo quasi timore che si spaventi invece inizia subito a giocare con Tyler che è felice di divertirlo. Anche quando si allontana lui la cerca continuamente. Si è creato un feeling tutto speciale. La sera a cena è una festa continua, ammetto di non essere mai stata tanto allegra come in questi giorni.  
Tutte le persone che amo sono qui con me, quasi non riesco a crederci di aver superato tutto quel dolore e di avercela fatta.  
Amber e Tom sono sempre appiccicati, un po’ come noi due, Jessica e Lauren lo prendono in giro mentre i due non fanno che arrossire. Mi sa proprio che si sono innamorati, certo che il mondo è proprio piccolo. Tutto avrei pensato tranne di trovarmi Amber come cognata. Me lo sentivo che non mi sarei mai liberata di lei esattamente come non mi libererò mai di te che sei la mia vita.  
Per la notte riempiamo quasi tutta casa. Se qualcuno me lo avesse detto anche solo un paio d’anni fa non c’avrei creduto eppure la vita è proprio così, quando sembra che vada tutto bene ti crolla il mondo addosso e quando sembra andare tutto male improvvisamente ti succede la cosa più incredibile e inaspettata. Credevo di impazzire dopo aver ricordato il mio passato ed ora sono felice qui a casa nostra con te, col nostro Liam, le mie sorelle, mio fratello, le nostre migliori amiche e anche con mia suocera, da non credere vero ? E’ iniziata una nuova fase della nostra vita, di un’esistenza piena d’amore e di persone. Sì perché solo ora che ho ritrovato la mia famiglia riesco a comprendere quanto siano importanti le persone e quanto sia vuota e inutile una vita come quella che conducevo prima di conoscerti. Tu Kay mi hai portato fino a qui, mi hai salvata e mi hai restituito la vita che avevo perso quindici anni fa. Abbiamo dovuto superare tante prove, ma ce l’abbiamo fatta ed io non posso che esserti grata di tutto ed amarti con tutta me stessa.  
Sei qui accanto a me, stai mettendo a letto Liam, è tutto così normale, la solita routine eppure non sono mai stata più felice.  
Ti cingo i fianchi da dietro e tu sussulti, forse non te lo aspettavi.  
“Che hai in mente Skyler ? Devo addormentare tuo figlio che stanotte sembra piuttosto sveglio. Con tutte queste novità è molto eccitato.”  
“Anche io sono molto eccitata.” E ti accarezzo i seni.  
Tu reagisci subito e sospiri al mio tocco gentile. Sorridi e ti mordi le labbra. Dio quando sei bella e sexy.  
“Calma tigrotta.” Mi dici ridendo.  
“Pensavo avessi voglia.”  
“Devo addormentare Liam, non vedi che occhietti vispi ? Mi sa che non ha una gran voglia di dormire stanotte.”  
Mi avvicino e lo accarezzo sul viso. E’ vero, ha due occhietti accesi che non credo dormirà tanto presto.  
Mentre cerco di cantargli una ninna nanna tu inizi a spogliarti.  
Dapprima penso che tu stia scherzando, ma quando ti togli il reggiseno e gli slip e resti nuda davanti ai miei occhi ho quasi un mancamento.  
“Ehi Liam, che ne dici di addormentarti alla svelta.” Gli dico mentre gioco con la sua manina.  
Ti avvicini a me, sembra quasi che tu voglia abbracciarmi poi cambi direzione e ti vedo prendere la vestaglia in fondo al letto. La indossi nascondendomi il tuo splendido corpo.  
“Mmmm, non dovevi …”  
“Cosa ?”  
“Non dovevi coprirti, è un peccato nascondere quella meraviglia.”  
Fai finta di niente, ma ridi sotto i baffi mentre tento disperatamente di addormentare Liam che stavolta non ne vuole proprio sapere. Lo prendo dal lettino, me lo spupazzo facendolo sorridere poi me lo stringo al petto e lo cullo canticchiando una ninna nanna.  
Lui continua a sorridere mentre io lo fisso innamorata, ma guardo anche te che ammicchi e ti diverti a prendermi in giro.  
“Te la farò pagare.” Dico.  
“Faresti del male a tuo figlio ?”  
“Non stavo parlando con lui, ma con te.”  
“Vorresti fare del male a me ?”  
Continui a ridere mentre ti sei sdraiata sul letto e ti sventoli come se avessi molto caldo. Sollevi la vestaglia e mostri ogni tanto qualcosa mentre io sono sempre più agitata.  
Resti sul letto ed io accanto al lettino a tentare di far assopire un bimbetto che sembra non volerne proprio sapere di chiudere occhio.  
Dopo mezz’ora durante la quale ho girato tutta la stanza almeno un migliaio di volte finalmente vedo il cucciolo sbadigliare e appisolarsi. Aspetto ancora cinque minuti poi dopo un bacio lo sistemo per bene nel lettino. Lo copro e mi volto verso di te.  
Mi avvicino al letto e mi spoglio. Ti raggiungo sotto le lenzuola, ma stai dormendo e non voglio disturbare il tuo riposo, sarai sicuramente stanca dopo la giornata intensa che abbiamo vissuto oggi.  
Mi accosto a te e i nostri corpi si incontrano come è già successo tante altre volte. Cerco di fare attenzione e non svegliarti, ma tu ti stavi prendendo gioco di me e non appena ti stringo sospiri e ti volti. Sorridi con gli occhi, con le labbra, con quel viso divino che ormai è talmente vicino al mio da sfiorarmi.  
“Credevi che mi fossi addormentata ?”  
“Sei un intrigante, volevi burlarti della tua mogliettina. Come hai potuto ?”  
Ridi ancora di più quando le tue labbra si posano sulle mie.  
“Kay.” Dico stringendoti.  
“Sì amore.” Rispondi tu sistemando la mia mano sui tuoi seni.  
“Sono felice di averti sposata.” Continuo.  
“Te ne rendi conto solo ora ?” Non lo vedo, ma so che stai ridendo.  
“L’ho sempre saputo, ma ora più che mai. Se finalmente sono felice lo devo solo a te, anche se abbiamo avuto tante difficoltà.”  
“Lo so amore, lo so di essere irresistibile, bellissima, sexy, simpatica.” Dici sorridendo.  
“Umile.” Aggiungo io.  
Ridiamo in silenzio per non svegliare Liam.  
“Non sto scherzando Kay.” Insisto.  
“Nemmeno io.”  
Rido ancora mentre sprofondo il mio viso fra i tuoi capelli.  
“Ti voglio sposare ancora, voglio rinnovare le nostre promesse davanti alla mia famiglia.”  
Stavolta stai zitta e ti giri verso di me.  
“Vorresti ripetere le nozze ?”  
“Senza il sindaco, ma solo noi due e i nostri cari. Voglio rinnovare i voti.”  
“Lo fai per la tua famiglia vero ?”  
“Lo faccio perché ti amo, perché voglio che tu sappia quanto mi fai felice, quanto sia importante quello che stai facendo per me. Per ringraziarti del dono più prezioso o meglio dei doni che mi hai fatto perché non mi hai solo dato un figlio, hai dato un senso alla mia vita in un momento in cui un senso non l’aveva più. Hai reso un sogno quello che era un incubo, hai illuminato i miei giorni bui. Mi hai ridato la speranza, la forza, la voglia di fare qualcosa di buono. Vorrei ritrovarti ogni anno sotto quel salice a prometterti ancora amore eterno, fin quando non saremo due vecchiette. E anche allora troverò la forza e il modo di farti capire quanto ti amo. Sei speciale Kay.”  
Ti ho lasciata senza parole.  
“Anche tu sei importante per me e sarei molto felice di rinnovare le nostre promesse. Potremmo farlo ogni anno.” Dici sussurrandomi all’orecchio.  
Lo fai in un modo così sensuale che mi togli il respiro.  
“Possiamo fare tutto quello che vogliamo, tranne una cosa.” Ti dico lasciandoti in sospeso.  
“Cosa ?” Domandi curiosa.  
“Non voglio dormire separata da te la sera prima delle nozze.”  
Scoppi a ridere tanto che rischiamo di svegliare Liam.  
“Shhh, non fare rumore o manderò te ad addormentare nostro figlio.”  
“Sono completamente d’accordo con te.” Dici continuando a stringermi.  
“Certo cosi impari a sganasciarti.”  
“Sono d’accordo nel rinnovare i voti.” Ti spieghi meglio.  
Io mi riavvicino e appoggio il mio capo sul tuo petto.  
“Ti batte forte il cuore.”Dico  
“E’ colpa tua, è l’effetto che mi fai.” Rispondi baciandomi fra i capelli.  
“Buonanotte amore mio. Ti amo.” Dico stringendoti.  
“Anche io scema.” Rispondi tu e so che stai sorridendo.

Note autrice:

Finalmente un po' di serenità. Sun è tornata dal suo viaggio libera dal suo incubo. Larry ormai non potrà più farle del male e la forza che ha trovato per affrontarlo le ha fatto il più grande dei regali, le ha restituito la sua famiglia e una vita piena di amore.

E' iniziata una nuova fase della vita delle nostre protagoniste. Spero che vogliate seguire fino alla fine per non perdervi la chicca finale. Intanto, se vi va, fatemi sapere che ne pensate del mio lavoro.

Grazie di cuore a tutti quelli che continuano a leggere.

Un abbraccio

Padi


	34. Il secondo anniversario

CAPITOLO 33

Il secondo anniversario

L’indomani metto al corrente tutta la mia famiglia del nostro desiderio di rinnovare i voti nuziali e tutti accolgono con entusiasmo la nostra idea, ma abbiamo solo un giorno per preparare tutto.  
Tu ti assenti la mattinata per andare a prendere i tuoi con Giacomo e quando arrivano siamo già indaffarati per l’anniversario.  
Ci organizziamo al meglio e terminiamo i preparativi poco prima del tramonto.  
La sera a cena siamo esausti, ma riusciamo lo stesso a far festa.  
Liam è davvero eccitato. Sgambetta felice mentre si diverte un mondo a giocare con Tyler e Kristine e a far dispetti alla gatta impaurita. Non ho mai visto Cutie così terrorizzata. I minori di dieci anni la spaventano a morte, sono troppo imprevedibili per lei che ama la quiete come una vecchietta. Per fortuna si aggrega Luigino anche se ancora un po’ timido. Alla fine resta completamente conquistato dalla spiccata intelligenza di Tyler e passa tutto il pomeriggio insieme a lei a trastullare un Liam sempre più divertito.  
Luisa è indaffarata con le cibarie e insieme a Lorna ce la stanno mettendo tutta per preparare un vero banchetto nuziale.  
La torta è gentilmente offerta da Giacomo che ha già parlato con una pasticcera, guarda caso sua amica. Nel pomeriggio è anche tornato a prendere Spencer con Karen la sua ragazza all’aeroporto.  
Ora siamo al completo, non manca più nessuno. Claire purtroppo non potrà esserci domani, ma arriverà per la fine della settimana.  
Abbiamo deciso di vestirci di bianco, non solo noi due, ma anche tutti gli ospiti. Abiti semplici, ma chiari.   
La sera a cena cerchiamo di non fare troppo tardi, domattina ci sposiamo di nuovo.  
Non sto nella pelle.  
Per fortuna che non ci hanno imposto di dormire separate, perché non l’avrei accettato questa volta. La sera a letto, dopo aver addormentato Liam restiamo a lungo strette a chiacchierare. Hai visto Amber baciare il mio Tom, credo che fra poco non sarà più il mio piccolino, ma prenderà il volo anche lui. Orami è un uomo innamorato e non poteva trovare compagna migliore.  
Lucia e Giacomo non me la stanno raccontando giusta, anche loro questa sera si adocchiavano un po’ troppo. Bridget ci ha sorpreso parlandoci della sua ultima conquista, ma le pareva troppo presto portarlo qui con noi. Sarà per il prossimo anno. Siamo davvero una grande famiglia e domani questa piccola comunità Skyler Cooper Mitchell si unirà a noi per rivivere il nostro giorno più bello. I miei non sono stati presenti nell’altra occasione e trovo che sia il momento più opportuno. Da ora in poi ci saremo sempre gli uni per gli altri e cominceremo proprio con le nostre seconde nozze.

L’indomani mattina ci svegliamo molto presto. E’ l’alba e Giacomo è già arrivato a casa nostra. Vuole sistemare al meglio l’isolotto insieme a Lucia, guarda caso. Luigino, Tyler e Kristine hanno deciso di prendersi cura di Liam, quando si sveglierà. Tra Luigino ed Tyler si è creato davvero un bel feeling.  
Amber si è offerta di controllare i ragazzi, ma in realtà bisognerebbe controllare lei quindi abbiamo aggiunto Jessica al gruppetto.  
Luisa, Lorna e Lauren stanno terminando di preparare le cibarie mentre noi stiamo preparando i nostri abiti e quello del nostro piccolino. Questa volta abbiamo l’ospite d’onore e sarà presente insieme a noi. Lui è il completamento del nostro amore quindi non può certo mancare all’altare.  
Abbiamo ancora la bottiglia con la sabbia e i vasetti coi colori. Non ci sarà il sindaco, ma solo noi e il nostro bambino per ripetere il rito. Aggiungeremo il giallo per rappresentare lui che è il nostro sole, la nostra forza ed energia.  
Ammetto di essere emozionata esattamente come quel giorno e immensamente felice. Finalmente ci siamo, le nostre vite sembrano aver preso la strada giusta. Mi sento sicura, non ho più le mie paure e i dubbi che possa succedere qualcos’altro. Ormai siamo cresciute e maturate, mi fido di te e non ho più alcun timore di affrontare qualsiasi problema purché si resti insieme.  
Mi stai guardando mentre preparo i nostri vestiti, ti sei fermata e mi fissi.  
“Qualcosa non va ?” Ti chiedo.  
Ti avvicini e mi abbracci.  
“Ti amo.” Dici restando stretta a me.  
“Lo so.”  
“Davvero ?”  
“Sì davvero.”  
Resti abbracciata a me, non riesci a staccarti.  
“Sono felice Sun, come non lo sono mai stata e ne ho quasi paura.”  
“Hai paura che possa finire tutto un’altra volta ? Mi pareva di aver capito che fossi d’accordo con me a fare questa cosa.”  
“Certo che la voglio fare, ma ricordi com’è finita due anni fa ed io …” Dici abbassando il tono di voce.  
“Non temere, non devi temere niente.”  
“Succede sempre qualcosa quando siamo così felici, lo scorso anniversario eri in coma e stavolta ...”  
Ti stringo per incoraggiarti e rassicurarti.  
“Ormai niente e nessuno potrà fermarci, fidati di me. Andrà tutto bene.”  
Tu sorridi e mi dai un bacio.  
Siamo abbracciate davanti alla culla di Liam quando entrano Amber, Bridget, Luisa e Lorna e cominciano a correre da tutte le parti perché dobbiamo prepararci e siamo già in ritardo.  
“Ma insomma, possibile che non vi rendete conto che ora si è fatta e state qui a pomiciare e a fare le cosacce invece di prepararvi ?” Interviene la solita Amber.  
“A proposito di cosacce … e tu e mio fratello ?”  
La vedo fermarsi all’improvviso.  
“Prego ?” Dice arrossendo vistosamente.  
“Guarda che l’ho capito sai ?”  
“Sì certo.” Poi guarda male te. “Traditrice.” Ti dice.  
“Lo aveva compreso da sola che c’era qualcosa.” Rispondi alzando le mani.  
La scruto inizialmente con sguardo serio e la vedo ammutolire. E’ la prima volta che riesco a zittire la nostra Amber. Deve essere davvero tanto innamorata.  
“La cosa ti dà fastidio Sun ? Perché se …”  
“Non ci pensare nemmeno.” La interrompo lasciandola ancora senza parole. La vedo in ansia, in attesa di una mia risposta più precisa.  
“Non mi dà assolutamente nessun fastidio, anzi … Thomas non poteva trovare compagna migliore di te. Vogliatevi bene, non fatevi del male. Parlerò anche con lui e mi assicurerò che abbia intenzioni serie. Non voglio che soffriate nessuno dei due. Tengo ad entrambi. Lui è il mio piccolino e tu sei la mia migliore amica.”   
L’abbraccio mentre lei è ancora senza parole. Giuro che è la prima volta da quando la conosco che qualcuno è stato capace di farla star zitta.  
E’ Lorna che ci interrompe mettendoci fretta.  
“Con tutto il rispetto ragazze, ma ci sono un sacco di cose da fare prima della cerimonia e siamo già in ritardo.”  
Loro sono già vestite di tutto punto, manca solo il restauro ai capelli e al viso. Ci aggiusteremo l’una con l’altra.  
Dopo una decina di minuti arriva anche Lauren tutta trafelata. Ha appena finito di vestire le figlie che ora sono con Jessica e Luigino.  
La nostra stanza è diventata Roma Termini. Incespichiamo l’una con l’altra. Liam che si è svegliato e piagnucola. Tu che lo prendi per allattarlo. Luisa che cerca di sistemarmi i capelli. Lorna che sta controllando i vestiti. Amber sta truccando mia sorella e Bridget che ti sistema i capelli mentre stai allattando. Dio che confusione e che felicità. Non credo di essere mai stata tanto contenta come ora. Le nostre famiglie al completo sono qui, tutti gli amici più cari, tutti quelli che ci amano di più e che sono stati e sono ancora più importanti per noi. Credo che non dimenticherò mai questo giorno e so che lo stesso sarà per te.  
Ti vedo in questo momento mentre stai coccolando Liam e sbraiti con Bridget che ti fa male tirandoti i capelli. Fai delle smorfie buffe a nostro figlio che succhia e ride pazzo di gioia anche lui. Sembra percepire questa atmosfera allegra e festosa.  
Dopo il lauto pasto lo cambio io che ancora non mi sono vestita.  
Il puzzone ha fatto anche la pupù, giusto per non farci mancare niente.  
Bridget e Amber scappano via alla vista del pannolino mentre Lauren, Luisa e Lorna se la ridono divertite.  
“Prima o poi toccherà anche a voi.” Le minaccia tua madre.  
Dopo averlo sistemato Luisa lo prende in braccio. Aspetteremo l’ultimo minuto prima di fargli indossare il suo vestitino della festa.   
Tu ti stai già vestendo quando mi fermo a guardarti, sei splendida. In questo momento sembra quasi che tu riesca ad emanare una luce calda e soffusa. Dio mio quanto sei bella amore mio. Continuo a chiedermi il perché tu abbia scelto me, una persona tutt’altro che facile da amare, ma che ti ama oltre ogni cosa.  
Sono persa nei miei pensieri quando ti giri verso di me e mi guardi. Intorno a noi c’è il delirio, ma si ferma tutto quando indugi sui miei occhi. Sorridi, lo vedo dal tuo sguardo che sei felice anche tu.  
Quando sento Liam tirarmi i capelli capisco che non è il momento di tergiversare, siamo davvero in ritardo e tutto riparte. Luisa sorride mentre le manine del nostro bambino si divertono a scompigliare la mia piega. Gliele prendo e le bacio facendo finta di mangiarle e lui ride come un pazzo. La sua innocente risata è la musica più celestiale che abbia mai ascoltato.  
Bando ai romanticismi e alle smancerie mi metto al lavoro seriamente. Infilo il mio vestito mentre Bridget ti sta truccando. E’ ora di vestire anche il pupo e vedo già le nonne che si stanno dando da fare. Sono felice che siano diventate grandi amiche anche se fanno a gara per prendersi in braccio il piccolino di casa. Luisa ovviamente glielo cede volentieri visto che lei avrà la possibilità di stare con lui anche dopo che tutti se ne saranno tornati alla loro vita.  
Sono felice, lo ammetto sono davvero felice e questa frenesia che ci circonda mi piace anche se mi mette ansia.  
Tu stai parlando con Bridget, le dici come passarti il fondo tinta e lei si arrabbia e risponde che è meglio che tu lo faccia da sola. Sei proprio pignola per certe cose, guai a presentarsi non perfettamente in ordine. Sei così perfezionista che a volte mi spaventi, ma non oggi.  
Sono ancora con la testa per aria mentre Amber mi spinge a sedermi perché deve truccarmi. Io non dico niente, lascio fare a lei mentre sento te che le dai gli ordini di come fare con l’eyeliner. Sorrido mentre tu e Amber litigate. Ora mi rendo conto che non sei così insopportabile solo con me, ma anche con gli altri se non fanno quello che vuoi tu.  
Mezz’ora dopo sembra tornato tutto alla normalità. La nostra stanza si è svuotata, siamo rimaste solo tu ed io.  
“Wow, sarà molto lunga questa giornata.” Dici prendendo un respiro profondo.  
“Datti una calmata però, le hai sfinite quelle due povere ragazze.”  
“Ricominci anche tu ?” Mi dici falsamente arrabbiata.  
Ti abbraccio.  
“Non baciarmi, sbaveremmo tutto il trucco.” Dici seria.  
“Accidenti, quanto sei vanesia. E che importa se ti rovino un po’ il rossetto.”  
“Scherzi ? Dopo un tuo bacio diventeremmo come due clown. Vorresti presentarti così alle nostre famiglie ?”  
“Va bene miss perfettina.”  
“Non sono miss perfettina.”  
“Sì che lo sei.”  
“Non è vero.”  
Ti accarezzo il viso e tu diventi seria.  
“Ti amo lo sai vero ?” Ti dico avvicinando la mano al tuo viso, ma non ti tocco per paura di rovinare quel capolavoro che è il tuo volto.  
Tu mi afferri la mano al volo prima che la ritiri e me la baci.  
“E il rossetto ?” Ti chiedo.  
Ti avvicini e mi dai un lieve bacio sulle labbra.  
“Sì che lo so.” Rispondi alla domanda precedente al rossetto e mi trascini fuori dalla nostra stanza.  
Usciamo in giardino e sono già tutti pronti. Noi due insieme a Liam saliremo sul calessino con Antonio che come l’altra volta ci porterà al salice. Tutti gli altri salgono sul carretto nuziale. Abbiamo predisposto un bel carro tipo vecchio west con delle panche sistemate per permettere a tutti di sedersi comodamente. I bambini sono entusiasti.  
Per l’occasione Luigino è venuto senza stampelle. E’ raggiante soprattutto di farsi vedere da Tyler. Credo che abbia preso una bella cotta per lei. Sono sempre insieme e si cercano continuamente.  
Ci apprestiamo a partire per il salice. Giacomo col suo vestito chiaro è affascinante come al solito. Ci aiuta a salire e ci passa il nostro sgambettante Liam quando siamo sistemate.  
Tu lo prendi sulle ginocchia, è un po’ agitato. Gli piace il calessino. Quando vede gli altri bambini sul carro sgambetta ancora di più, poi torna a guardarsi intorno.  
Ogni tanto richiama la mia attenzione e riprende ad agitarsi. E’ molto felice anche lui. Tutta questa gente è molto stimolante, è un egocentrico come te, gli piace stare al centro dell’attenzione.  
Partiamo tutti insieme tra schiamazzi e grida festose. Ci dirigiamo lentamente verso il nostro salice, faremo una bella passeggiata per la gioia e il divertimento di tutti.  
La mia famiglia che non ha mai visto il salice delle magie ne rimane folgorata.  
Noto con piacere che la comitiva è piuttosto allegra e felice. La giornata è splendida come due anni fa e l’aria è tiepida con un leggero venticello. Si sta proprio bene. Pranzeremo all’aperto sotto il gazebo.  
Ti avvicini strusciando la tua guancia alla mia. Vorresti darmi un bacio ma resterebbero i segni.   
Dopo una bella passeggiata finalmente arriviamo a destinazione.  
La passerella è pronta e infiocchettata. Le fronde del salice sono già state sistemate e l’entrata sembra davvero un’enorme tenda aperta. Giacomo e Lucia si sono superati stavolta.  
Quando arriviamo tutti scendono dal carro e oltrepassano il ponticello lasciandoci per ultime.   
Quest’anno la nostra pianta magica è ancora più folta e sembra davvero di entrare in una chiesa, con le panche sistemate e l’altarino accanto al tronco. Sopra sono già state sistemate la bottiglia con i contenitori di cristallo e i tre colori che uniremo insieme. Quando raggiungiamo l’isolotto ed entriamo nella navata centrale le nostre famiglie sono già accomodate ai loro posti. Le note dell’Ave Maria di Schubert riempiono l’aria. Sei sorpresa, non sapevi che Lauren sapesse cantare così bene. Sta infatti intonando la canzone per noi accompagnata dall’impeccabile telefonino di Thomas che per l’occasione ha scaricato la base e ha organizzato un piccolo impianto stereofonico proprio niente male.   
Ci avviciniamo ai banchetti dove siederemo ed io tengo Liam in braccio. Non aveva mai visto il salice così addobbato ed è talmente stupito che non sa più da che parte guardare.  
Ci sediamo rivolte verso i nostri parenti e aspettiamo che Lauren termini di cantare.  
Tu la osservi meravigliata e noto lo stupore anche del resto dei nostri ospiti, a parte i membri della mia famiglia.  
Sono tutti bellissimi coi loro abiti chiari.  
Nelle prime file Jessica e i bambini attirano l’attenzione di Liam che anche se eccitato e felice si sta comportando proprio da bravo bimbo.  
Siamo tutti rivolti verso Lauren fin quando non smette di cantare e parte un applauso molto sentito.  
Ci siamo, la cerimonia sta per iniziare.  
Mi alzo in piedi, sono commossa.  
“Parenti, amici tutti. Siamo oggi qui riuniti per rinnovare i nostri voti nuziali.   
Gli avvenimenti di questi ultimi mesi hanno cambiato molto le nostre vite e visto che al nostro matrimonio la mia famiglia di nascita non era presente ci pareva giusto renderli partecipi della nostra felicità festeggiando tutti insieme questo secondo anniversario. Ora siamo una grande famiglia allargata e ci auguriamo di poterci ritrovare ogni anno in questo giorno.   
Sapete tutti quanto sia stata difficile la nostra vita anche dopo il matrimonio, ma ce l’abbiamo messa tutta e siamo ancora qui insieme sperando di esserlo per tanti anni a venire, per tutti quelli che la vita vorrà donarci insieme a voi.   
Kayleen, Liam ed io siamo felici ed onorati di avervi qui oggi. Fino a qualche anno fa ero completamente sola, la vita era mera sopravvivenza, ora guardate quante persone. L’amore unisce, accomuna, ed il sentimento che è nato fra Kay e me ha portato a tutto questo. Certo non è stato facile, lo sappiamo di essere due testone.”  
“Parla per te.” Dici tu sollevando le risate di tutti.  
Ti guardo sorridendo con gli occhi rossi e continuo.  
“Kayleen Skyler Cooper sei la mia testona preferita.”  
Tu fai una boccaccia.  
“Come dicevo, speriamo di ritrovarci qui ogni anniversario a festeggiare questa giornata, ma più che altro per poter stare insieme tutti quanti, per poter condividere momenti importanti per la nostra esistenza. La vita non è solo lavoro e impegni, dobbiamo ricordarci di vivere veramente e di farlo con le persone che amiamo. Saremo onorati e felici di avervi qui ogni anno.  
Ora temo sia il caso di farla finita con queste chiacchiere e passare al sodo altrimenti la nostra mascotte inizierà ad intonare una delle sue canzoncine, un po’ diversa da quella di Lauren, lo vedo al limite della sopportazione, è molto agitato.”  
Tutti guardano Liam che continua a sgambettare ed inizia ad essere un po’ troppo agitato.   
I nostri parenti tornano a ridere.  
“Iniziamo il rito.”  
A questo punto Amber si alza e ci si avvicina prendendo il piccoletto in braccio. Liam non la vede tanto spesso, ma è comunque pazzo di lei, per la sua innata simpatia.  
Mi volto verso di te e ti prendo le mani.  
“Kayleen, sai bene quello che provo per te e per quel piccolo e immenso dono che mi hai fatto. Siamo ancora qui nonostante tutto e tutti, siamo ancora qui perché niente e nessuno potrà mai dividerci, potrà mai spezzare il nostro legame.  
La vita continuerà a metterci alla prova, ma ora non siamo più sole, ora abbiamo il nostro piccolo grande miracolo e la nostra grande famiglia e riusciremo a superare ogni difficoltà.  
Con questo rito qui di fronte a te e a tutti i nostri cari, di fronte a nostro figlio Liam io Sunshine Skyler Cooper prendo te Kayleen Skyler Cooper come mia sposa e prometto di continuare ad amarti e a rispettarti ogni giorno della mia vita, di condividere ogni gioia ed ogni dolore, ogni sorriso e ogni pianto, ogni dono ed ogni prova che le vita ci porterà, con te, con Liam e coi figli che verranno.   
Sotto questo salice magico io rinnovo i miei voti donandomi ancora a te. Ti amo Kay.” Mi piego in avanti e ti bacio le mani e l’anello che testimonia la nostra unione.  
Tu sorridi, ma hai le lacrime agli occhi. Non oso immaginare quanto sarai preoccupata di sbavare il trucco, o forse no. Lo leggo nel tuo sguardo il tuo sentimento sincero, so che mi vuoi bene esattamente come te ne voglio io.  
Stringi ancora di più le mie mani e tiri su col naso. Sembri una ragazzina, la stessa che qualche anno fa scese da quel camioncino per entrare nella mia vita come un ciclone e non uscirne mai più.  
“Amore mio.” Dici con voce rotta dalla commozione.  
“Ne abbiamo passate tante e come hai detto tu siamo ancora qui, insieme, l’una per l’altra. Quando mi sveglio la mattina e ti sento accanto a me, quando vedo come guardi nostro figlio, come guardi me, il cuore mi esplode dalla gioia ogni volta. Hai ragione, nessuno riuscirà a spezzare il nostro amore. Anche tu sai bene quello che provo per te ed oggi con questo rito qui di fronte a te e a tutti i nostri cari, di fronte a nostro figlio Liam io Kayleen Skyler Cooper prendo te Sunshine Skyler Cooper come mia sposa e prometto di continuare ad amarti e a rispettarti ogni giorno della mia vita, di condividere ogni gioia ed ogni dolore, ogni sorriso e ogni pianto, ogni dono ed ogni prova che la vita ci porterà, con te, con Liam e coi figli che verranno.   
Sotto questo salice magico io rinnovo i miei voti donandomi ancora a te. Ti amo Sun.” Ti pieghi in avanti anche tu e mi baci le mani.  
Liam inizia a sgambettare sempre di più. Vuole che lo prendi in braccio, Amber non riesce più a contenerlo.  
Tu non resisti e dopo lo sguardo dolcissimo che mi rivolgi, lasci le mie mani e finalmente lo accontenti.  
Ti si getta al collo tra le risate di tutti.  
“Vieni piccolino.”  
Tu te lo stringi addosso e te lo sbaciucchi alla faccia delle sbavature di trucco. Nostro figlio sgambetta felice e si aggrappa ad una ciocca dei tuoi capelli.  
Con nostro figlio che inizia a stancarsi di starsene in braccio ci avviciniamo all’altarino coi vasi e la sabbia colorata. Questa volta sarò io a spiegare il rito.  
“L'amore è la forza eterna della vita. L'amore è la forza che ci permette di affrontare la paura e l'incertezza con coraggio. Ma anche se condivideremo la vita, non dimenticheremo di essere tre persone distinte. Coltiveremo e affermeremo le nostre differenze. Ci ameremo e ci manterremo fedeli al nostro impegno. Insieme potremo ridere e piangere, essere in salute e in malattia, felici e arrabbiati, condividere e crescere. Crescere a volte insieme, a volte separatamente.  
A simboleggiare l'importanza dei singoli individui all'interno del matrimonio e l'unione di tre vite in una sola entità, uniremo insieme 3 colori di sabbia.  
Versiamo i singoli colori, il verde di Kayleen, il giallo di Liam e l’azzurro di Sunshine” Ti porgo il vasetto con la sabbia del tuo colore che versi dentro la bottiglia, lo stesso faccio io con la sabbia del mio colore poi insieme prendiamo il vasetto con la sabbia gialla e la versiamo. Poi visto che tu sei piuttosto impegnata col frugoletto prendo io il vasetto giallo e azzurro e tu quello verde e versiamo insieme.  
“Tutto quello che eravamo, tutto quello che siamo e tutto quello che potremo diventare. Questo simboleggia che il matrimonio si basa sulla forza degli individui. I colori individuali non esisteranno più, ma saranno uniti insieme come una sola cosa. Proprio come questi granelli di sabbia non potranno mai essere separati così sarà il nostro matrimonio. Ora i nostri colori si amalgamano e non potranno mai essere divisi, esattamente come noi tre.”  
Posiamo i vasetti e ci guardiamo negli occhi.  
Liam ti dà una manata in faccia mentre noi ridiamo divertite.  
“Il rito è terminato e le spose si possono baciare.” Dico mentre tutti applaudono. Mi avvicino e ti bacio sulle labbra. Liam si aggrappa ai nostri capelli e stavolta lo prendo io in braccio, tu sarai sicuramente stanca visto quanto si è dimenato fino ad ora.  
Me lo sbaciucchio per bene mentre lui si sistema più comodo sulle mie braccia e mi tira i capelli.  
Tu mi stringi nei fianchi e insieme ci voltiamo verso la nostra famiglia. Tutti coi telefonini che immortalano questo momento mentre abbiamo affidato a Thomas il compito di riprenderlo più seriamente. Lo faremo ogni anno così avremo un bel ricordo di questi giorni e potremo vedere anche quanto cambiamo nel corso degli anni.  
Lauren si avvicina e prende Liam dalle mie braccia. Ovviamente ora inizieranno i saluti di rito.  
Dopo un quarto d’ora di sbaciucchiamenti vari salutiamo il salice delle magie e torniamo sulla terraferma.  
Noi ancora sul calessino e gli altri sul carretto ci dirigiamo verso casa.  
La tavolata è già pronta e Luisa, Lorna e Lauren, le tre L della cucina si apprestano subito a prendere le cibarie.   
Questa volta non abbiamo il catering, volevamo essere solo noi di famiglia e ognuno si dà da fare come può. Le ragazze portando le pietanze ai tavoli e i ragazzi occupandosi dei bambini. Anche tu ed io aiutiamo con le cibarie mentre Liam è in braccio a Giacomo che se ne sta sempre accanto a Lucia. Sono felice per loro, se si mettessero insieme ne sarei lieta. Tu ti avvicini e mi dai un bacio sulla guancia.  
“Guardavi nostro figlio ?” Dici.  
“In realtà guardavo quei due, Lucia e Giacomo. Mi sa tanto che sta nascendo qualcosa. Hanno molto in comune, potrebbero formare una bella coppia e Luigino stravede per Giacomo. Si vogliono bene.”  
“Hanno molto in comune, una cosa sopra tutte le altre riguarda proprio te.”  
Ti guardo confusa mentre sorridi e rispondi.  
“Sono entrambi innamorati di te.”  
Ci fissiamo un attimo poi scoppiamo a ridere.  
“Lo erano, non vedi come si guardano ora ? Credo che mi abbiano dimenticato.”  
“Non so fino a che punto, ma diamo loro una possibilità.”  
Ci abbracciamo mentre Amber ricomincia a sfotterci.  
“Eccole che ricominciano. Portate via Liam o gli sconvolgerete la vita.”  
Dopo un bacio fugace torniamo ad aiutare le tre L.  
Il pomeriggio e la sera continua così, tra chiacchiere, schiamazzi, giochi e canti. Abbiamo deciso di ripetere l’esperienza del karaoke visto il successo che ha avuto l’altra volta.  
Restiamo alzati fino a tardi e permettiamo anche ai bambini di festeggiare con noi, in fondo abbiamo tutto il tempo per riposare.   
Ci ritiriamo a notte fonda e ci ritroviamo stanche morte nel nostro letto. Liam sta dormendo già da un bel po’. Luisa si era offerta di prendersi cura di lui, ma abbiamo deciso di tenerlo con noi. E’ stato bravissimo e ha piagnucolato molto poco, giusto quando aveva fame o aveva bisogno di riposare.  
Tu sei bellissima anche coi capelli sfatti e il trucco sbavato, non sei mai stata più bella di adesso, che ti sei fermata accanto alla culla e hai sistemato le coperte a Liam. Ti volti e mi guardi.  
“Non fissarmi così, devo essere un mostro.”  
“Sei meravigliosa.”  
“Smettila di prendermi in giro.” Dici ravvivando i capelli.  
Mi avvicino e ti accarezzo il viso.  
“Non ti sto prendendo in giro.” Rispondo seria.  
Anche tu cambi espressione.  
“Credo che oggi sia stato uno dei giorni più belli della mia vita, dopo quello della nascita di nostro figlio.”  
“Anche per me.” Dici e mi dai un bacio a fior di labbra.  
Ti sorrido continuando ad accarezzarti il viso mentre tu mi tieni stretta per i fianchi.  
“Sei stanca ?” Ti chiedo ammiccando.  
“Non sarò mai stanca per te.”   
Rispondi felina, ma nonostante la passione, la stanchezza è tanta e dopo qualche bacio ci ritroviamo strette l’una all’altra addormentate come ghiri.  
Ci risvegliamo il mattino successivo un pochino tardi, come tutti gli altri del resto. Dopo le ore piccole della sera prima non poteva essere altrimenti. Oggi dovremo sistemare il casino che abbiamo fatto, ma sarà altrettanto divertente perché lo faremo insieme. Prepariamo la colazione, mangiamo e poi torniamo al gazebo a rimettere tutto in ordine. Liam ha fatto il dormiglione, tanto era stanco ed ora è insieme a Jessica e alle ragazze, mentre noi grandi sistemiamo.  
Ti osservo e ti vedo felice. Stai scherzando con tuo fratello, prima lo colpisci poi lo rincorri e lo abbracci. Vi volete bene lo so. Anche Thomas sta prendendo in giro Lauren, ma Amber gli è sempre appiccicato, ormai dove trovi uno è presente anche l’altra.   
Ti avvicini e mi sorridi. Sei così bella.  
“Allora amore, la smetti di stare lì in piedi come un salame ? Dacci una mano.” Dici sbuffando.  
Ti accarezzo un fianco. Tu mi guardi quasi incredula.  
“Adesso ?” Dici ridendo.  
“Volevo solo dirti che ti amo Kay. Cosa avevi pensato ?”  
Ti metti a ridere, ma quando vedi che io resto seria lo diventi anche tu.  
“Che c’è amore ? Qualcosa non va ?” Mi chiedi.  
“Oh no piccola mia, va tutto bene quando ci sei tu. Volevo solo ringraziarti per tutto questo.” Ti dico accarezzandoti una guancia.  
“Per tutto questo casino ?” Dici ridendo ancora.  
“Per aver dato un senso alla mia vita, per avermi restituito la speranza, ma soprattutto per Liam e per te, grazie di avermi scelta, grazie del tuo amore.”  
“Amore, tesoro mio non devi ringraziarmi. Non ti ho fatto mica un favore. Ci siamo innamorate.”  
Mi abbracci teneramente.  
“Anche tu sei tutto per me, tu e Liam.”  
Stiamo per baciarci quando un gavettone ci prende in pieno.  
Ci guardiamo un attimo e poi …  
“Amber, sei stata tu ?” Chiedo nervosa.  
Tutti ridono.  
Ed è così che scoppia una incontenibile guerra all’ultimo gavettone. Arriviamo alle secchiate d’acqua, ma alla fine siamo fradice ed ebbre di felicità.  
Grazie Kayleen.


	35. Il decimo anniversario

CAPITOLO 34

Il decimo anniversario

Sono trascorsi dieci anni da quando ci siamo sposate, dieci anni di noi sempre insieme.   
Sono passati così in fretta che mi pare ieri quando ci siamo conosciute, prese e lasciate per più di due anni. Ricordo con nostalgia quei momenti che anche se difficili sono stati l’inizio di qualcosa di grande e indimenticabile.  
Abbiamo avuto momenti complicati, ma anche grandi gioie.  
Nonostante le iniziali difficoltà abbiamo messo al mondo due splendidi figli. Liam ora ha otto anni ed è un bellissimo biondino davvero adorabile, assomiglia tutto a me mentre Alycia ha quattro anni, è adorabile anche lei, tutta la sua mamma bruna e non solo per la somiglianza, anche per il caratterino. “Una comandona come mamma Kay” testuali parole di Liam.   
A quanto pare la piccola di casa non ha ereditato solo la tua innegabile bellezza, ma anche la tua voglia di averla sempre vinta. Una vera scavezzacollo che si diverte un mondo a far dispetti a quel povero martire del fratello. Lei è quella peste della sua amica del cuore, la piccola Elisa una ne pensano e cento ne fanno.  
Per chi ancora non lo sapesse Elisa è la figlia di Giacomo e Lucia che poco dopo quel bellissimo mese di giugno del nostro secondo anniversario iniziarono ad uscire insieme sempre più spesso per finire due anni dopo sotto il salice, per nostra gentile concessione, a celebrare l’ennesimo matrimonio.  
Incredibile ma vero, Giacomo si è sposato. Quando mi ha chiesto di fargli da testimone quasi non ci credevo, pensavo che stesse scherzando e invece è accaduto. L’impenitente scapolone si è lasciato irretire. Ora lui e Lucia sono felicissimi, hanno formato una splendida famiglia, ma a quanto pare, le ragazze di nuova generazione sono degli ossi duri perché Elisa sarà ancora una bimba, ma quanto a carattere ne ha da vendere. Per fortuna Luigino è un ragazzo molto paziente e poi è talmente innamorato della sorella che le permette quasi tutto. C’è da dire che ultimamente i suoi interessi stanno volgendo un po’ di più verso un’altra ragazza, che non ha più quattro anni, ma all’incirca la sua età.  
Domani arriva Tyler e Luigino non sta più nella pelle e per lei credo sia lo stesso perché Lauren mi ha confermato che è molto impaziente di tornare in Italia. Non credo sia solo per festeggiare il nostro anniversario. Temo che a questo punto non vorrà più sposare la sua migliore amica.  
Lauren e la famiglia al completo saranno presenti come ogni anno. Le ragazze sono cresciute ed ora iniziano i problemi di cuore. Ty come già anticipato, ma anche Kristen inizia ad essere grandicella.  
Lauren e famiglia arriveranno domani insieme a tua madre e tuo padre. Spencer e la nuova ragazza sono in tournée e non possono essere presenti, ma non importa, ci verranno a trovare ad agosto.  
Non mancheranno nemmeno Amber ed il mio fratellino che ci raggiungeranno dopo domani, ormai sono una coppia consolidata. Convivono a Los Angeles da cinque anni. Tom fa l’avvocato in un importante studio della città mentre Amber sta portando avanti due lavori perché recita in una serie televisiva e si dedica anche alla regia. L’anno scorso sei stata la protagonista del suo film, girato qui in Italia. Devo ammettere che la tipa è proprio brava. Quella ragazza è un talento in tutto. Sempre entusiasta all’idea di intraprendere nuovi progetti, ma non tanto a sposarsi. Thomas sta cercando di convincerla, ma il suo carattere libero e indipendente non le permette di arrivare a prendere una decisione tanto impegnativa. Non credo che sia perché non ami abbastanza Tom, li vedo sempre così affiatati. Amber è così, non ama vivere con l’idea di essere intrappolata in qualsivoglia vincolo. Firma i contratti di lavoro proprio perché è obbligata a farlo per poter recitare altrimenti lo eviterebbe.  
Comunque sia li vedo molto felici, spero che la pazzerellona decida prima o poi di mettere su famiglia. Ho notato che Thomas desidererebbe tanto avere un figlio, ma per ora Amber non sembra dello stesso parere.  
Jeff e Jessica al contrario si sono lasciati e poi ripresi, rilasciati e ripresi ancora. Non riescono a stare insieme e nemmeno separati. La cosa non mi entusiasma. Vorrei tanto che la mia sorellina fosse felice, ma ultimamente la sento piuttosto avvilita. Spero che con questi pochi giorni di riposo e svago riesca a rilassarsi. Verrà da sola, vuole riflettere sul suo futuro e sul suo rapporto con Jeff. Stiamo a vedere. Mi fanno pensare un po’ a noi due.   
Insieme a mia sorella Lauren e famiglia arriveranno anche Claire col marito e la piccola Charlotte. Claire si è sposata sette anni fa ed ha una splendida bambina di sei anni. Ci sarà da divertirsi in casa con tutte queste bimbe dal caratterino tutto pepe.  
Tra gli invitati alle nozze ci saranno Luisa e Sergio naturalmente. Ora Luisa sta meglio, ma abbiamo passato un periodo non tanto facile a causa della sua malattia. Spero che l’aria festosa di questa settimana riesca a tirarla su. Per il pranzo di anniversario abbiamo deciso di utilizzare un catering perché tu stai lavorando a Roma e ti hanno concesso poco tempo, Luisa non può sforzarsi ed io non riuscirei a preparare tutto da sola.  
Il giorno prima dell’anniversario arriverà anche Bridget col nuovo compagno. Questa ragazza non ha fortuna con gli uomini perché continua a macinare delusioni su delusioni. Kevin sembra un tipo con la testa a posto, lo abbiamo conosciuto l’anno scorso a Natale e pare che stiano andando d’accordo e che si vogliano bene. Ci sembrava la stessa cosa con gli altri due, ma non è andata a finire come speravamo tutti quanti. Tu sei un po’ preoccupata per Bry, l’hai sentita molto demoralizzata dopo l’ultima rottura, ma in questi ultimi tempi sembra tornata la Bry allegra e briccona di un tempo. Spero anche per lei le cose migliori perché le voglio bene e desidero che sia felice, ma soprattutto non amo vederti in pensiero visto che lo sei stata parecchio quando ti ha telefonato in lacrime per aver rotto con Jude.  
L’abbiamo fatta venire da noi per una decina di giorni e si è in parte ripresa. Mi dici sempre che ti senti in colpa nei suoi confronti. Lei ha fatto molto per noi, se non fosse stato per Bry probabilmente non saremmo insieme e tu non puoi ricambiare il suo gesto. Spero vivamente che questa settimana in compagnia riesca a rasserenare gli animi di tutti.  
Quest’anno siamo riuscite a convincere a venire anche il nostro ragazzone preferito, James.  
Ha una splendida ragazza e credo che si vogliano sposare. Ne sarei davvero felice, quel ragazzo è meraviglioso.  
All’anniversario ci sarà anche Luciano con la moglie e i due bambini. Incredibile la trasformazione di quel matto che ora è il più attento dei mariti ed il migliore dei padri. La moglie lo ha messo in riga e finalmente è cresciuto anche lui.  
Insomma sembra che non manchi più nessuno. Per il nostro decimo anniversario ci saranno le persone più importanti, le persone che ci hanno accompagnato in dieci anni di vita, che ci hanno visto vivere insieme, crescere, superare le difficoltà e raggiungere la felicità. Ormai nella mia mente ci sono gli ultimi dieci anni. Ho dimenticato il male del passato, non mi fa più soffrire come una volta. La tua presenza e quella dei nostri figli e di tutta la nostra grande famiglia mi hanno guarita da un dolore che da sola non sarei riuscita a vincere.  
Sono passati gli anni, ma continuo a ripetere che da soli non si può vivere, che nella vita bisogna avere qualcuno accanto, che bisogna interagire con le persone e non rinchiudersi nel proprio guscio.  
Noi siamo ancora molto innamorate, siamo unite. Abbiamo ugualmente i nostri battibecchi, le liti per l’educazione dei nostri figli, per il lavoro, per la tua gelosia e un po’ anche per la mia. Sei sempre più bella, la maturità ti ha migliorata. Hai un fascino che con gli anni è cresciuto in maniera esponenziale. Ora sei più sicura di te e delle tue capacità, sai benissimo di essere bella e a volte te ne approfitti, ma mi ami, di questo non ho dubbi e spero che questa sicurezza non venga mai meno. Gli uomini che ti ronzano intorno sono molto affascinanti e a volte mi stupisco che tu stia ancora con me. Mi sento una stupida a pensare queste cose, lo so che ami la nostra famiglia e che non la metteresti in pericolo. Il fatto è che sono pazza di te, ogni giorno di più, ogni giorno più dipendente da te e dalla tua presenza. Quando ti assenti per lavorare, per me è sempre difficile starti lontana.  
Da quando ci siamo sposate lo hai fatto solo per brevi periodi e quando abbiamo potuto ti abbiamo sempre seguito.  
Non frequenti più gli eventi mondani come una volta, ma sembra che la cosa non ti pesi. Il nostro piccolo angolo di paradiso è quello che ti riempie la vita e anche la mia.  
Per fortuna negli ultimi anni stai lavorando molto per registi italiani quindi sei stata quasi sempre nei dintorni. Averti a Roma è più facile da gestire che non gli Stati Uniti.  
Sei diventata davvero famosa, ma non è stato sempre così.  
Dopo il nostro secondo anniversario sei restata con noi fino al secondo anno di vita di Liam, lo abbiamo visto crescere restando sempre insieme ed è stato meraviglioso. Quando hai ricominciato a pensare al lavoro eri stata fuori da quel mondo per quasi tre anni e non è stato facile rientrare nel giro. Nonostante l’Oscar e tutte le richieste che ti avevano fatto poco dopo la gravidanza pareva che nel giro di un paio d’anni tutti ti avessero dimenticata. Hai passato un anno da inferno. E’ stato difficile per te e anche per tutti noi. Eri sempre avvilita, scontrosa, nervosa. Ho temuto il peggio, credevo che te ne volessi andare, che avresti finito per accusarmi della tua infelicità lavorativa, ma così non è stato. Anche se abbiamo passato momenti piuttosto difficili ce l’abbiamo fatta e tu hai ricominciato a recitare dopo la piccola parte che ti ha affidato un regista italiano che ha vinto l’Oscar per il miglior film straniero. Ti hanno notata tutti in quella particina, che nonostante fosse piccola fu molto intensa e ben recitata. Da quel momento le telefonate e le proposte sono ricominciate al punto che hai dovuto rifiutarne parecchie nonostante la seconda pausa con la nascita di Alycia. Con lei non ce l’hai fatta a fermarti per due anni, ma solo per qualche mese. Sei riuscita lo stesso ad essere sempre molto presente coi nostri figli e anche severa direi. Dopo la tempesta per fortuna viene sempre il sereno e tutto è tornato alla normalità. In questo piccolo angolo di paradiso riusciamo a superare sempre ogni difficoltà. Ora che sei di nuovo sulla cresta dell’onda riusciamo a stare in pace solo in questo nostro paesino. La gente di qui ti conosce bene e non ci disturba mai. Sono davvero tutti delle gran brave persone.  
Subito dopo l’anniversario passeremo un po’ di tempo con te a Roma dove stai girando l’ennesima fiction italiana.   
Il prossimo anno avrai per le mani un lavoro molto complesso ed una interpretazione che potrà valerti un altro Oscar. Da allora hai vinto molti premi tra i quali diversi Golden Globe, ma non hai più vinto l’Oscar. Spero davvero che con questo film tu possa raggiungere questa ennesima soddisfazione lavorativa.  
Per il resto a casa non è cambiato quasi niente. Cutie continua a scorazzare pigramente tra cucina e salotto e a cacciare farfalle e uccellini in giardino.  
Con me e Alycia è sempre la solita stronzetta mentre con te e con Liam è adorabile. Ha le sue preferenze evidentemente.  
Le abbiamo trovato un compagno di giochi che non apprezza affatto. Alycia voleva un cagnolino e le abbiamo regalato un Jack Russell che ha chiamato Whisky, ma che Cutie disprezza nel modo più assoluto. Lui stravede per lei, era piccolissimo quando lo abbiamo preso e le si è affezionato molto mentre lei non lo regge e lo tratta con strafottenza. E’ proprio una iena quel felino.

Giorno dopo giorno il tempo è passato. Ci ritroviamo ormai donne, tu trentasette anni ed io quaranta, due figli, una gatta, un cagnolino ed una bellissima famiglia. Tante prove superate, tante gioie, tanti dolori, tanti amici. Abbiamo conosciuto di tutto nell’arco dei dodici anni del nostro amore. Alcuni momenti ho creduto di morire a causa tua, ma siamo qui, cresciute e più forti che mai.  
Ogni tanto mi fermo a guardarti mentre sei affaccendata, mentre pensi che non ti stia osservando. Sei rimasta la miss perfettina di sempre. Tu devi essere sempre perfettamente presentabile e tutta la casa perfettamente in ordine. Mi riprendi quando non sistemo i capelli e certe mattine me ne sto in pigiama. Sei la donna più bella del mondo, il tempo ti ha resa ancora più affascinante donandoti quella sicurezza che ti fa sembrare più donna e meno la ragazzina che conobbi e di cui mi innamorai. Anche se non sei più la piccola Kayleen, la donna che sei diventata mi piace da morire.  
La nostra intesa intellettuale e, diciamolo pure, sessuale, è sempre molto forte. Questo sicuramente aiuta molto il nostro rapporto di coppia. L’amore ci ha accompagnato per tutto questo tempo senza mai tradirci insieme al desiderio e alla voglia di essere l’una dell’altra.  
In questo siamo le ragazzine di una volta. Come si può non amarti e non desiderarti ?  
Tra le due la più assatanata sono sempre io, ma anche se a volte ti fai desiderare lo so benissimo che ti fa piacere essere sempre così “cercata”. Ci amiamo e di questo ringrazio chiunque ci abbia aiutato a incontrarci e a restare insieme.  
Ora stiamo per festeggiare il decimo anniversario e spero davvero di arrivare al ventesimo e magari anche al cinquantesimo, quando saremo vecchiette decrepite, ma pur sempre innamorate.  
Avremo tanti nipotini e saremo circondate dall’amore di una famiglia ancora più grande.   
Ti vedo già ottantenne, perfettamente curata e vestita mentre mi bacchetti come sempre. Non sai cosa darei perché questo sogno si avverasse e mi impegnerò perché avvenga.  
Ti amo Kayleen, di un amore che non sembra nemmeno umano per quanto è forte e intenso. Nonostante le grosse difficoltà e il dolore incredibile che ho dovuto sopportare, qualcuno ha voluto concedermi la gioia di incontrarti e di continuare qualcosa che secondo me è già iniziata tanto tempo fa e sempre sarà. Siamo quelle poche persone al mondo che hanno la fortuna di ritrovarsi, le cosiddette anime gemelle o fiamme gemelle. Siamo l’una il completamento dell’altra.  
Cosa ne sarebbe stato di me senza te ? Non voglio nemmeno pensarci. Se ora ho tutto questo è stato solo per merito tuo, di quella ragazzina all’apparenza infantile e viziata che crescendo con me è diventata una splendida donna piena d’amore e di attenzioni per me e per tutta la nostra famiglia. Sei una persona stupenda, una creatura unica. Sei bella, molto intelligente, talentuosa, affabile, gentile e dolce in pubblico e una gatta selvatica con me. Tutti ti adorano. Su internet ci sono tanti di quei siti su di te e ci sono storie anche su noi due. Ne ho lette alcune di bellissime e le ho fatte leggere anche a te. Sei rimasta piacevolmente sorpresa dall’amore dei tuoi fan, io un po’ meno dei fandom con le storie fra i tuoi personaggi e i rispettivi partners. Ho notato con piacere che comunque sono molto più quelli su noi due.   
Sono veramente felice, in questo momento lo sono davvero e credo che lo sia anche tu che continui a guardarmi dalla poltrona mentre me ne sto seduta sul divano a scrivere sul mio portatile. Sei curiosa di leggere il mio ultimo romanzo, non sai che ho scritto la nostra storia e spero ti piaccia. Non la pubblicherò, ma la lascerò come eredità ai nostri figli e ai nostri nipoti. Magari saranno loro a pubblicarla fra qualche anno.  
Continui a guardarmi sorridendo. Lo fai proprio in quel modo, come se volessi qualcosa di più di un’occhiata fugace.  
Improvvisamente ti alzi dalla poltrona e ti avvicini. Ti siedi di fianco a me.  
“Cosa stai scrivendo ? Ancora con la tua storia segreta ?” Mi chiedi intrigata.  
“Sei sicura di non aver mai sbirciato nel mio portatile ?” Dico osservandoti con la coda dell’occhio.  
“Chi io ? Ma dai. Sono sempre così corretta, come puoi pensare che possa spiare il tuo lavoro ?”  
“Conosco i miei polli.” Dico continuando a sorridere.  
“Mi hai preso per un pollo ?”  
“La mia gallinella.” Continuo mentre ti appoggi col capo sulla mia spalla.  
“Lo sai che ti amo vero ?” Mi dici tornando a guardarmi.  
In questo momento i tuoi occhi sono limpidi e sinceri come quelli della Kayleen che scese da quel benedetto camioncino più di dodici anni fa. Hai degli occhi bellissimi ed io mi fermo a guardarti coi miei occhioni azzurri innamorati pazzi dei tuoi.  
“Smettila di sbavare e poi adesso non abbiamo tempo, dobbiamo andare in paese.” Dici spostandoti.  
“Ma per chi mi hai presa, mica sono una maniaca.” Ti rispondo facendo il broncio.  
“Ridillo stanotte prima di dormire.” Continui ridendo.  
“Ti irrita così tanto ?” Insisto.  
Torni a guardarmi, ma stavolta senza più alcuna malizia.  
“No, non mi dà affatto fastidio sapere che mi ami così tanto e che mi vuoi sempre come il primo giorno. Penso che tremerei se tu stessi troppo tempo senza cercarmi.” Dici seriamente.  
“Non temere, lo sai che se passo più di qualche giorno senza di te vado in crisi di astinenza.”  
Torni a ridere.  
“Fra quindici giorni riparto, sei sempre d’accordo di spostare tutti a Roma ?”  
“E’ quello che vuoi ?” Ti chiedo.  
“Certo che lo voglio, stare lontano da voi mi costa tanto. I bambini mi sembrano contenti di trasferirsi. Sarà solo per tre settimane dopo torneremo a casa.”  
“Non ti preoccupare amore e poi con Luisa resterà tua madre che ha deciso di passare le ferie qui da noi.”  
Mi guardi di sottecchi.  
“Non è che vieni a Roma proprio perché resta mia madre.” Domandi stringendo gli occhi come fessure.  
Scoppio a ridere.  
“Beh … ammetto che stare qui senza di te e con lei non è il mio sogno proibito.”  
Stavolta ridi anche tu.  
“Il fatto è che non posso stare lontana da te e nemmeno i bambini. Gireremo per Roma mentre tu reciterai e qualche volta verremo sul set se ci vorrai.” Ti dico speranzosa.  
“Certo che lo voglio. Lo sai che è sempre una gioia avervi con me.”  
Mentre torni ad avvicinarti per darmi un bacio arriva Liam.  
“Caspita … ma fate proprio schifo. Dovete per forza stare sempre appiccicate?” Dice afferrando una pesca dal portafrutta.  
“Ancora non ti sei innamorato, ma quando accadrà capirai.”  
“Spero solo di non essere vomitevole come voi due.” Insiste lui.  
“Tua sorella dov’è ?” Gli chiedi guardandoti intorno. “Ti avevo detto di darle un’occhiata.”  
“E’ fuori con nonna.” Dice sedendosi sulla poltrona ed armeggiando col suo tablet.  
Ti alzi.  
“Credo che sia il caso di uscire a controllare la volpe. Penso che sia ancora troppo impegnativo per Luisa tenerla d’occhio.” Dici dirigendoti in cucina e da lì uscendo sul retro. Ti seguo e chiedo anche a Liam di uscire con noi.  
Storce un po’ in naso, ma si accoda.  
Fuori troviamo Luisa seduta sulla panchina sotto al grande tiglio. Sta parlando con Alycia che le mostra la nuova bambola e le chiede di giocare con lei a cui affida una delle sue tante bamboline.  
Le osservo con attenzione. Alycia è molto legata a nonna Luisa e a nonno Sergio che le tiene d’occhio qualche metro più in là mentre sta sistemando l’aiuola di rose. Siccome Luisa adora i fiori, da quando si è ammalata Sergio non fa che piantarli ovunque per farle piacere. Le vuole molto bene.  
Luisa è invecchiata in questo ultimo anno, quello che ha dovuto superare è stato una cosa seria, ma ora sembra più serena. Avevamo deciso di non festeggiare questo anniversario, ma è stata proprio lei ad insistere.  
“Abbiamo fatto festa ogni anno da quel secondo anniversario e sarebbe un peccato non farlo proprio il decimo. Sarei felice di vedere un po’ di gente.” Ha detto Luisa un paio di mesi fa permettendoci di organizzare tutto.  
Non so se lo faccia davvero perché vuol stare in compagnia o solo per farci felici, Luisa è una donna straordinaria e sarebbe anche pronta a sacrificarsi per la nostra felicità.  
Tutta la nostra famiglia sa del suo problema, ma abbiamo pregato tutti di far finta di niente e di non farne cenno.  
Luisa è davvero come una madre e come tale ci prenderemo cura di lei e non la lasceremo sola proprio come lei non ha abbandonato noi.  
Ci fermiamo a giocare all’ombra del tiglio. Alycia è scatenata, Liam disperato mentre tu ed io cerchiamo di gestire la situazione sotto gli occhi divertiti di Luisa e Sergio.   
“Mamma falla smettere, possibile che debba sempre averla vinta lei ?” Ti urla Liam correndo via con Sergio verso il maneggio. Sicuramente farà un giro sul pony e quando lo vedrà vorrà farlo anche Alycia, è sempre così e lui brontolerà ancora, ma come sempre cederà e le concederà ogni cosa. Lo sappiamo che la adora e come sempre lei se ne approfitterà.  
“Sun, ti vuoi dare una mossa ?” Mi dici chiedendomi di aiutarti col cavallino.  
“Un attimo, arrivo. Sei peggio di tua figlia.” Ti rispondo borbottando.  
“Ti ho sentita sai ?” Insisti.  
Mi avvicino mentre come al solito Alycia fa i capricci, tu mi brontoli contro, Liam se ne va seguito da Cutie e da un trotterellante Whisky e Luisa ci dice di restare calme e non litigare.  
A casa nostra non ci si annoia mai … per fortuna.

Note autrice:

La storia non è finita, mancano i capitoli finali con la sorpresina ed il colpo di scena. Spero che la storia finora vi sia piaciuta, per favore fatemi sapere cosa pensate del mio lavoro. Vorrei sapere se vale la pena che io continui a scrivere o che attacchi la penna al chiodo. Ditemi che ne pensate.  
Grazie a tutti quelli che mi seguono.  
Un abbraccio  
Padi


	36. Un'altra vita

CAPITOLO 35

UN’ALTRA VITA

Ogni pomeriggio viene in questo locale, si siede al solito posto e ordina un tè con una fetta di torta di mele. Si chiama Alexandra. Ha lunghi capelli castani e meravigliosi occhi verdi, un fisico longilineo e sinuoso, un cipiglio adorabile. Se ne sta tutto il tempo a sorseggiare dalla tazza e a leggere il suo libro. Non parla con nessuno, non alza mai lo sguardo da quelle pagine a cui rimane incollata per tutto il tempo. Dopo circa un’ora lo chiude, fa un sospiro, mangia la torta, si alza, sistema la seggiola e viene alla cassa a pagare il conto. Ogni volta ripete gli stessi gesti come in un rituale e ogni volta immancabilmente le sorrido, lei arrossisce, ma non dice una parola e sospira ancora.  
E’ così da circa tre settimane.  
In questi ultimi giorni l’ho sorpresa a fissarmi. E’ così tenera quando abbassa lo sguardo e fa finta di niente.  
Oggi ho voluto cambiare un po’ le cose, vediamo se reagisce come spero. E’ arrivata, si è seduta e le ho portato la sua ordinazione prima ancora che me la chiedesse.  
Mi ha guardato sorpresa ed ha sorriso timidamente.  
“Offre la casa.” Le ho detto e me ne sono andata tornando al mio lavoro.  
A quest’ora il locale è semivuoto, anzi in questo momento non c’è proprio nessuno a parte il cliente che mi ha appena pagato il conto e se n’è andato. Sarei tentata di avvicinarmi e parlare con lei.  
Mi faccio coraggio.  
“Ciao.” Dico.  
Lei solleva gli occhi da quelle pagine e mi guarda incuriosita.  
“Ti piace proprio tanto ?” Le chiedo guardando il libro leggermente in imbarazzo.  
Fa un lieve sorriso.  
“Sì.” Risponde timidamente.  
“Posso sedermi ?” Le domando col sorriso sulle labbra.  
Sembra sorpresa.  
“Se non disturbo.” Chiedo gentilmente.  
“Certo che non disturbi.” Risponde arrossendo vistosamente mentre noto il suo sguardo indugiare un po’ troppo sulle mie labbra per abbassarsi subito dopo.  
Mi accomodo davanti a lei.  
“Mi chiamo Elizabeth.” E le porgo la mano.  
“Alexandra.” Ricambia la stretta.  
Il contatto col calore e la morbidezza della sua pelle mi fa uno strano effetto. Chissà se ha provato la stessa emozione che ho provato io.  
“Ti vedo ogni giorno sederti qui e leggere con tanto interesse quel libro. Sono curiosa, posso chiederti come si intitola ?”  
“Se solo fosse vero.”  
“E’ così bello ? Sei sempre tanto concentrata. Non distogli mai lo sguardo nemmeno per mangiare la tua torta.”  
“E’ stupendo, te lo consiglio.” Dice chiudendolo dopo aver inserito il segnalibro.  
“Che genere è ? Fantasy ?” Domando curiosa.  
“E’ una meravigliosa storia d’amore.” Risponde timidamente.  
“Ah sì ? Non fa ben sperare, se solo fosse vero implica il fatto che non lo sia.” Dico dubbiosa  
“Leggilo, poi ne riparleremo.”  
“Veramente l’ho già letto.” Le confido mordendomi la lingua.  
Mi guarda sgranando gli occhi poi sorride ancora.  
“Volevi prenderti gioco di me ?”  
“Non mi permetterei mai. Il fatto è che io non l’ho trovato questo granché e volevo sapere perché ti piace così tanto. Sta scalando le classifiche e non riesco a comprenderne il motivo.”  
“Allora non lo hai letto con attenzione. Non devi averne colto l’anima.”  
Resto meravigliata dalla sua affermazione. Pensa davvero di averlo compreso così intimamente ?  
“Non lo hai terminato neppure tu. Poco fa lo stavi sfogliando all’incirca a metà, se non hai letto il finale potrebbe essere una gran delusione.”  
“Veramente l’ho già terminato una volta e lo stavo rileggendo per comprenderlo meglio. Faccio sempre così coi romanzi che mi piacciono. La prima volta non riesco a coglierne tutte le sfumature.”  
“Ti ha proprio preso, conosci l’autrice ?”  
“Si è firmata Sunshine Skyler come la protagonista, ma cercando su internet non ho trovato niente su di lei. Deve essere uno pseudonimo. Non vuole che si sappia il suo nome e non capisco perché. E’ così brava.”  
“Vorresti conoscerla ?”  
“Sì, mi piacerebbe molto. Le farei un sacco di domande.”  
“Su cosa ?”  
“Deve aver sofferto tanto. Forse ha subito davvero una violenza simile a quella descritta.”  
“E tu le chiederesti se è stata violentata sul serio ?”  
“Certo che no, ma vorrei capire ugualmente la ragione profonda del suo malessere.”  
“Come te la immagini ? Giovane, adulta, anziana.” Le chiedo divagando.  
“Giovane, non so perché ma credo sia giovane. Una ragazza dolce che la sofferenza ha plasmato donandole una grande sensibilità e lasciandole pur sempre speranza nel futuro. E’ in cerca dell’anima gemella. Sogna o forse ha già incontrato la donna della sua vita.”  
“Donna ? Credi che sia innamorata di una donna o cerchi una compagnia femminile?”  
“Se davvero avesse subito la violenza che ha descritto potrebbe preferire le donne agli uomini, proprio come Sun ha scelto Kayleen invece che Giacomo.”  
“Magari è bionda con gli occhi azzurri e un bel seno prosperoso ?” Le chiedo sorridendo.  
Lei per un attimo mi fissa osservandomi attentamente.  
Sorride scuotendo il capo.  
“Non ti sembra possibile, vero ?” Chiedo.  
“Cosa ?”  
“Che Sunshine possa somigliare in maniera così sorprendente a me. Ci ho fatto caso anch’io e a chi somiglia Kayleen ?”  
A questo punto scoppia a ridere. Ha un sorriso splendido, luminoso.  
“Vorresti dirmi che Sun somiglia a te e Kay a me ?”  
“Non trovi ?”  
“Beh, Sun descrive Kay come una donna bellissima.”  
“E tu non pensi di esserlo ?”  
Mi guarda seria e la vedo arrossire ancora. Che timida che è.  
Si schiarisce la voce e appoggia il volume sul tavolo.  
Lo prendo, lo apro e scrivo un pensiero per lei poi glielo restituisco.  
“Ti ho fatto una dedica con autografo.”  
Mi alzo e la lascio con uno sguardo sul volto tra il sorpreso e l’incredulo.  
Mi avvicino ad un tavolo e lo pulisco non tralasciando di scrutarla ogni tanto.  
La vedo mentre afferra il volume, lo apre e legge.  
Resta per alcuni istanti interdetta. Sembra non credere ai suoi occhi.  
Controlla le prime pagine del libro con la dedica dell’autrice e poi ancora la mia. Si alza all’improvviso facendo cadere la sedia, chissà forse ha notato quanto la mia scrittura somigli a quella di Sunshine Skyler.  
Arrossisce per l’ennesima volta e la rimette al suo posto.  
Fa per venire verso di me, ma si ferma quando entra una cliente che mi raggiunge alla cassa e lei torna al suo tavolo.  
“Ciao Beth, come stai oggi ?”  
“Bene dottoressa .” E la invito a sedersi accanto a me.  
“Qui non è necessario che mi chiami così.”  
“Va bene dottoressa.”  
Sorride.  
“Hai dormito ?” Chiede preoccupata.  
“Sì mammina.” Rispondo scherzosamente.  
“Ti senti meglio ? Hai più avuto incubi ?”  
“No, sto bene. Non si preoccupi.”  
Poi si volta verso Alexandra, che intanto si è seduta di nuovo, abbassa lo sguardo e torna a leggere.  
“E’ lei la ragazza ?” Mi chiede sottovoce.  
“Sì.” Rispondo io.  
“Carina.”  
“Dottoressa.” La riprendo.  
Lei ammicca e mi fa l’occhiolino.  
“Non mi prenda in giro.”  
“Buttati Beth, un attimo fa ti stava fissando.”  
Scuoto la testa.  
“Figuriamoci.”  
“E’ da un po’ che ti guarda. Tu puoi fare finta che non sia così, ma io ho visto bene.”  
“Parliamo d’altro. E’ forse venuta per farmi arrabbiare ?”  
“Sono venuta per accertarmi che tu stia bene. Hai smesso la cura da una settimana. Questo è il momento più difficile. Devo sapere come ti senti e se …”  
“Le assicuro che mi sento bene e non ho incubi. Tranquilla dottoressa.”  
Torna a guardare Alexandra e la fissa per un po’. La morettina alza gli occhi per riabbassarli subito dopo.  
“Hai ragione, è così tenera. Hai buon gusto Beth, è davvero una gran bella ragazza.”  
“La smetta, non siamo nemmeno amiche.”  
“Potrebbe diventare la tua ragazza, ha dei begli occhi, per non parlare delle labbra.”  
“La prego dottoressa.” La riprendo alzando un po’ troppo la voce e Alexandra torna a fissarmi.  
Rebecca si mette a ridere.  
“Non vuoi proprio chiamarmi per nome vero ?”  
“Mantengo le distanze come è previsto tra dottore e paziente. Me lo diceva sempre lei, non ricorda ?”  
“Ora siamo amiche.”  
“Va bene, se proprio insisti.”  
“Brava bambina. A parte gli scherzi, mi raccomando Beth dimmelo se qualcosa non va.”  
“Non ti preoccupare, sto bene davvero, credo che il peggio sia passato.”  
“E con Alexandra ?”  
“Insisti ?”  
“E’ davvero molto carina, non ci credo che non ti piace.”  
“Lo vedo anche io che è carina, ma non ci parliamo neanche.”  
“Se è timida fatti avanti tu, non c’è niente di male in questo. Magari è proprio quello che vuole.”  
“Ci penserò, ma non possiamo parlare di qualcos’altro ?”  
“Mi diverto troppo a stuzzicarti. Volevo solo sapere se stavi bene e se magari un giorno di questi avevi voglia di uscire a cena.”  
“Vuoi psicanalizzarmi mascherando l’appuntamento con una uscita ?”  
“Macché. Ho solo voglia fare due parole con te, a meno che tu non abbia già un impegno con quella bella ragazza laggiù.”  
E la fissa ancora mentre Alexandra continua a far finta di non guardare da questa parte.  
Entrambe ci siamo accorte delle occhiate della morettina e scoppiamo a ridere come liceali.  
Rebecca è davvero una gran brava persona, lo so che si preoccupa per me anche se a volte è un po’ invadente, come adesso che continua a farmi l’occhiolino.  
“Ma non hai niente da fare oggi ? Devi proprio rompere le scatole a me ?”  
Mi guarda e ridiamo ancora poi mi accarezza il viso affettuosamente, si alza e se ne va salutando con la mano.  
Nello stesso istante entrano due clienti e mi appresto a prendere le loro ordinazioni.  
Quando hanno bevuto il loro caffè e gustato il loro dolce se ne vanno mentre la vedo farsi coraggio ed avvicinarsi a me.  
“Non devi pagare, offre la casa. Te lo avevo già detto.”  
“Era la tua ragazza ?” Mi chiede curiosa mentre il mio cuore sussulta. Ormai è innegabile quanto la sua presenza non mi sia affatto indifferente.  
Scoppio a ridere.  
“E’ così divertente ?” Dice infastidita.  
“Scusami. No.”  
“No cosa ?”  
“No, non è la mia ragazza, nel modo più assoluto.”  
“Ti accarezzava la guancia.”  
“E’ un’amica, niente di più. Sei gelosa ?”  
La vedo infiammarsi in volto.  
E’ decisamente adorabile.  
“Sembra che tu ti stia proprio divertendo a prenderti gioco di me.” Dice.  
“In effetti.”  
Stavolta sorride anche lei.

La nostra conoscenza comincia così e prosegue in caffetteria tutti i pomeriggi. Alexandra legge come al solito e ogni tanto ci scambiamo qualche battuta.  
Non so niente di lei, sembra che sia arrivata nel quartiere da poco. Nessuno ha saputo darmi informazioni, ma ammetto che la tipa mi interessa molto.  
Il suo sguardo triste, quel viso sempre imbronciato, i suoi splendidi capelli, quei meravigliosi occhi chiari e quelle labbra carnose. E’ proprio una gran bella ragazza. Somiglia davvero tanto alla protagonista che ho immaginato scrivendo il mio libro, quasi fosse un segno del destino.  
A questo punto vorrei davvero confidarle che sono io l’autrice, che potrebbe farmele tutte quelle domande che ho cercato mille volte di immaginare anche se quella dedica dovrebbe averle fatto sospettare qualcosa.  
Poi però sarebbe troppo difficile raccontarle che quella violenza l’ho subita davvero, ma che non sono stata forte come Sun, che non ho superato il momento tanto velocemente e sorprendentemente come avrei voluto. Che sono rimasta chiusa in clinica un paio d’anni, che la giovane donna che mi ha accarezzato il viso non è altri che la mia psicoterapeuta, che siamo diventate quasi sorelle e che se non fosse stato per lei non ce l’avrei fatta.  
Il progetto del libro è stata la svolta della mia vita. Visto la mia titubanza nel confidare i miei sogni e le mie paure Rebecca mi ha invitato a scrivere qualcosa che lei potesse leggere e di cui parlare con me. Pian piano, pensiero dopo pensiero e pagina dopo pagina è nato il mio romanzo. Ne ho fatto la mia valvola di sfogo per liberarmi di tutto il male che quell’uomo mi aveva fatto. Ho riversato tutto il mio odio per lui nel racconto del suo ritorno e della sua morte. Il dolore che mi ha causato è stato così interiormente devastante che la Sun del racconto ha subito anche un danno permanente all’utero. Rebecca ha giustificato in questo modo la precisazione che avevo riportato.  
Sapessi Alexandra quanto mi è costato scrivere del mio dolore interiore e lasciarlo imprigionato fra quelle pagine.  
Quello che è successo dopo non lo avrei mai creduto possibile, perché questo mio racconto è piaciuto ad un editor amico di Rebecca che è riuscito a far pubblicare il mio lavoro. In quel momento la mia vita è cambiata completamente, sono uscita dalla clinica, ho affittato un piccolo appartamento dove vivo insieme alla mia gattina, la piccola Cutie, qui vicino al locale.  
Sono arrivati anche i primi soldini dopo la pubblicazione, ma continuo a lavorare anche come cameriera perché non potrei restare tutto il giorno a casa da sola, non ce la farei a sopportare il silenzio.  
Da quando ho incontrato Alexandra le mie giornate sono cambiate. Lei si sta pian piano avvicinando a me, anche se ancora resta sulle sue. E’ da qualche giorno che la vedo diversa, sembra che voglia dirmi qualcosa, ma non ne abbia il coraggio. Non fa che parlarmi del libro e sarei quasi tentata di confidarle la verità. Dovevo farlo subito, ora sono in difficoltà. Magari potrei invitarla a cena e … e rimango sorpresa quando è proprio lei a chiedermelo, quando finalmente trova il coraggio di farsi avanti e di invitarmi. Credo abbia sudato sette camicie per mettere insieme una frase di senso compiuto, ma ora siamo qui al ristorante e lei è così dolce. Penso che le confiderò ogni cosa e spero che non si offenda troppo per aver aspettato tutto questo tempo.  
Dopo una iniziale perplessità, finalmente si lascia andare e la Alexandra che scopro subito dopo la mia rivelazione è una persona completamente differente da quella che avevo conosciuto.  
Mi travolge di domande, è curiosa, entusiasta, piena di aspettative. Mi sorprende con le sue confidenze, che sicuramente non mi sarei mai aspettata. Lei così timida e riservata mi rivela di aver perso la famiglia anni prima in un incidente, di essere rimasta sola quando ancora era minorenne. Sballottata tra un paio di famiglie affidatarie e qualche casa famiglia, grazie all’eredità dei suoi riesce a laurearsi in letteratura. Ama leggere e anche scrivere, quando si ritrova il mio romanzo fra le mani ne rimane affascinata. Fa l’editor per una importante casa editrice, per questo stava leggendo con tanta attenzione il mio romanzo. Il suo editore sembra interessato ai miei lavori ed essendo la sua casa editrice molto più importante di quella che ha pubblicato il mio romanzo pare abbia convinto i suoi capi a prendermi in considerazione. E’ entusiasta quando mi propone una nuova storia e ancora di più quando le rivelo che la sto già scrivendo da un po’, da quando l’ho conosciuta. Mentre il mio primo lavoro era di fantasia, pur sempre ispirato alla mia vita, questo secondo sarà proprio il racconto di noi due. Ho quasi paura a dirglielo, ma lei al contrario ne è felicissima e continuiamo a parlare per tutta la sera permettendomi di scoprire che è una donna capace anche di ascoltare e di comprendermi. Avrei quasi voglia di raccontarle del mio dolore, ma non è ancora il momento giusto. Lo leggerà nel romanzo di noi due e poi chissà, magari un giorno scriveremo una cosa tutta nostra, lei ed io lo faremo insieme.  
Mi accompagna a casa e restiamo in fondo alle scale a raccontarci la vita, ormai è mezzanotte e lei sembra non volersene andare. Non posso invitarla a casa mia, è troppo presto anche per quello.  
“Perché non andiamo in spiaggia ? Ho voglia di passeggiare … con te.” Mi dice lasciandomi letteralmente senza parole. Sono stupita, incredula, senza fiato.  
Cosa mi sta facendo questa ragazza ?  
Non ce l’ho fatta a dirle di no e siamo arrivate, ora stiamo passeggiando sul pontile. Ci sediamo sul bordo al buio, l’una accanto all’altra con le gambe a penzoloni sull’acqua.  
“Elizabeth.” Dice in un sussurro.  
“Dimmi.”  
Posso chiamarti Eliza ?” Mi chiede.  
“Ed io posso chiamarti Lexa ?” Rispondo.  
“Sì.” Diciamo in coro.  
“Credo di averla trovata.” Riprende, ma subito non capisco.  
“Cosa ? Chi ?” Chiedo ancora curiosa.  
“Ricordi la dedica che mi hai lasciato sul tuo libro ?”  
Una ondata di calore mi travolge.  
“Sì.” Sussurro.  
“Mi hai sfidato a scoprire la tua anima, credo di esserci riuscita prima in quel libro e poi in te.”  
E’ tutto buio intorno a noi, solo la luna illumina l’oceano mentre il mio volto brucia e il mio cuore batte all’impazzata.  
Non riesco a dire una parola.  
“Eliza.” Mi chiama ancora.  
“Sono qui.”  
“Promettimi che ci sarai sempre per me.”  
Mi prende la mano e la stringe.  
“Te lo prometto Lexa.”  
“Eliza.”  
“Dimmi.”  
“Mi è appena caduta una scarpa in acqua.”  
Per un attimo resto in silenzio, poi scoppiamo in una fragorosa risata. Lei mi abbraccia per le spalle e mi stringe mentre mi giro e la bacio sulla guancia.  
Appoggio la mia testa nell’incavo del suo collo.  
“Adesso come faccio a tornare a casa ?” Dice disperata.  
“Ti appoggerai a me fino all’auto.”  
“Tu mi sorreggerai ?” Chiede ancora.  
“Sempre.” 

Ti sfido a scoprire anche la mia anima  
Elizabeth

Note autrice:

E così ecco il colpo di scena finale. La storia di Sun e Kay era solamente il romanzo di Elizabeth, una ragazza che è stata davvero violentata e che ha affrontato il suo dramma in un modo un po' diverso da Sun, sicuramente più realista, ma c'è comunque qualcosa che le accomuna, la forza ed il desiderio di superare il dolore e ricominciare a vivere. Riuscirà a farlo con Alexandra? Leggete gli ultimi capitoli e lo scoprirete. Probabilmente alcuni di voi avevano già immaginato una cosa simile, visto il titolo che ho dato alla storia. Per favore se vi va fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, almeno in questi ultimi capitoli. Sono preparata anche agli insulti, ma vorrei sapere se ho scritto qualcosa di decente, appena passabile o addirittura pessimo (spero di no). Ditemi liberamente quello che pensate.  
Comunque sia non abbiate paura, non inizierò a raccontare una nuova storia, mancano solo due capitoli e tutto sarà finito. Vi dico già che mi mancherete molto, ma doveva pur arrivare questo momento.  
Ancora non vi saluto, spero che vogliate leggere fino alla fine.  
Grazie a tutti quelli che continuano a seguirmi.  
Un abbraccio.  
Padi


	37. Epilogo

EPILOGO

E’ distesa al mio fianco e sta dormendo profondamente. I lineamenti del suo viso sono sereni, rilassati. Sembra che sia tranquilla, ha il sorriso sulle labbra, quelle labbra carnose e morbide che ho baciato fino a qualche minuto fa.  
La sua pelle candida profuma di sandalo selvatico e mi inebria i sensi. Ho bisogno di guardarla mentre dorme, voglio memorizzare ogni più piccolo dettaglio del suo viso, del suo profumo, del suo splendido corpo che ho adorato a lungo e che non mi stancherò mai di onorare coi miei baci e le mie carezze. E’ la mia dea, una divinità discesa sulla terra per farmi impazzire. Le sfioro il viso senza toccarla, non voglio disturbare il suo riposo, ma la mia anima scalpita, il mio cuore è gonfio d’amore, mi sembra di scoppiare, è la parte più importante di me, la salvezza e la dannazione.   
La guardo e mi chiedo se sia un angelo o un demone, l’angelo che mi ha salvato dalla mia eterna condanna o il demone che mi condurrà alla pazzia e mi strapperà via l’anima lasciandomi inerme alla sua mercé.   
Mi avvicino e nonostante tenti in tutti i modi di trattenermi non ci riesco, non resisto. E’ come la più potente delle droghe e mi scorre nelle vene insieme al sangue, ho di nuovo bisogno di lei e la bacio fra i capelli. Il suo profumo scatena in me ancora quel desiderio irresistibile di accarezzarla, di assaporarla, di fondermi con lei.  
Una scarica elettrica mi percorre tutto il corpo e sussulto emettendo un gemito sommesso.   
Credevo stesse dormendo, invece sorride e apre i suoi meravigliosi occhi verdi che brillano come smeraldi. Dio quanto è bella, ora che si specchia nei miei occhi e che mi mostra l’anima la riconosco, è l’altra parte della mia che cerco da una vita e che finalmente ho trovato. Sorride e il suo viso si illumina mentre il mio cuore esplode insieme al mio corpo di un calore che mi infiamma e che mi richiama a lei. Mi avvicino e lei allunga le mani, quelle splendide mani dalle dita affusolate.  
Mi guarda adorante mentre mi chiedo se sia vera o solo il più meraviglioso dei sogni.  
Non rispondo, non ci riesco. Mi manca l’aria nei polmoni per la forte emozione. Mi fissa e diventa seria. Sembra spaventata.  
Non parla, si limita a guardarmi. Non servono le parole, non più ormai.  
Torna a sorridere e con le dita mi sposta una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio poi mi accarezza il viso.  
Ci guardiamo per un tempo indefinito e si avvicina di più. Lo ha già capito quanto è diventata importante per me ? Lo ha letto nei miei occhi ? Vorrei chiederglielo, ma non ha voglia di parlare. Il bacio che mi dà è meglio di mille parole. Posa le tue labbra sulle mie all’inizio dolcemente, le assapora con calma, con dolcezza fin quando non sento la sua lingua premere chiedendo un permesso che non ha bisogno di domandare e che potrà reclamare ogni volta che vorrà. Assecondo ogni suo movimento, le permetto ogni cosa, le dono ogni parte di me. Quando il desiderio la travolge ci ritroviamo ad annaspare tra il nostro sapore mescolando le nostre essenze. Brividi attraversano il mio corpo, un calore quasi insopportabile infiamma le mie membra e le mani formicolano mentre continuo ad accarezzare le sue curve morbide e calde. Siamo un groviglio di gambe, di braccia, di pelle rovente, di respiri nei respiri. I suoi capelli su di me, lei su di me che mi toglie il fiato e mi ridà la vita che credevo di aver perso.   
Continua a baciarmi, sembra non voler mai smettere ed io mi sento morire d’amore perché adoro assaporare le sue labbra, amo la loro morbidezza, la pienezza, quella forma perfetta e il sapore buono che ha. E’ dolce come miele, nei baci, nei movimenti lenti e appassionati, nel modo di amarmi, di farmi sentire, di trasmettermi le sue emozioni.  
Si ferma un attimo e mi guarda negli occhi, li vedo inumidirsi, riempirsi di lacrime.  
La stringo forte a me e siamo un’anima sola, l’inizio e la fine, la gioia e il dolore.  
Vorrei dirle tante cose, ma non riesco, non trovo le parole giuste per spiegarle quanto grande sia il mio amore per lei, quanto sia totalizzante e sconvolgente, così immenso da spaventarmi.  
Torna a fissarmi e leggo qualcosa nel suo sguardo che mi fa illudere che non sia solo il mio sogno, ma anche il suo. Non oso sperare tanto e chiudo gli occhi, mi basterà tutto quello che vorrà donarmi e che accoglierò senza pretendere niente di più.  
Mi bacia ancora ed io la prendo, la raccolgo come fosse un fiore prezioso. Tremo, i miei battiti aumentano, li sento nelle orecchie, nella gola, dappertutto come sento lei con ogni fibra del mio corpo e dell’anima.   
Si lascia andare al mio amore, si lascia trasportare dall’onda fin quando stremata appoggia il suo capo sul mio petto e si lascia cullare nel mio abbraccio.  
“Ti amo.” Sussurra ed io credo di morire. Sentir pronunciare dalle sue labbra adorate quelle due parole mi fa scoppiare di gioia. Mi sento bene e male, felice e infelice insieme.  
La stringo di più.  
“Anch’io, anch’io ti amo.” Rispondo quasi senza fiato.  
Aspettiamo che i nostri respiri tornino regolari, che l’agitazione si plachi, che l’appagamento raggiunto ci dia la pace necessaria a lasciarci andare al riposo e al sonno. Lei si volta, mi dà le spalle, ma prende la mia mano e la porta sul suo seno.  
L’ abbraccio da dietro e sprofondo il viso tra i suoi morbidi capelli. Il loro profumo mi confonde, la stringo di più e le auguro la buona notte.  
Sento le sue membra rilassarsi, forse si sta addormentando invece si muove ancora e prende la mia mano portandola accanto alle labbra e la bacia.  
Poi si gira di nuovo verso di me e ride come una matta. Rido anch’io.  
Ci guardiamo negli occhi senza dire niente, non serve. I suoi smeraldi si immergono nel mio oceano, avvolti dal calore del mio amore per lei.  
Continuiamo ad accarezzarci le mani fin quando le intreccia alle mie e chiude gli occhi.  
Stavolta credo che stia dormendo davvero e resto a guardarla fin quando la stanchezza reclama anche me e chiudo gli occhi cullata dal ritmo lento del suo respiro.  
“Buonanotte giovane amore mio, a domani.”   
Sono le ultime parole sussurrate.

Sento cinguettare, ho di nuovo lasciato la finestra aperta. Apro gli occhi e vedo la tenda sventolare al fresco venticello mattutino.  
Mi muovo lentamente nel mio letto. Il mio corpo nudo scivola sinuoso tra le lenzuola, ne sento la morbidezza, il profumo. Penso alla notte appena trascorsa e un sorriso malizioso si dipinge sul mio volto. Mi accarezzo le labbra, le stesse labbra che l’hanno baciata, che l’hanno adorata per tutto il tempo che abbiamo fatto l’amore e che non si stancheranno mai di farlo.   
Da oggi inizia la nostra nuova vita, finalmente ce l’ha fatta a trovare il coraggio di chiedermi di vivere insieme. Ieri sera a cena era davvero un amore mentre cercava di trovare le parole giuste, ma non c’è stato bisogno di dire niente quando ha tirato fuori l’astuccio con le due catenine, una per me e l’altra per lei. Le tremavano le mani quando me l’ha allacciata al collo. Era così felice quando le ho detto sì, i suoi occhi brillavano ancora di più pieni com’erano di lacrime di gioia.  
Lei così timida e riservata mi ha abbracciato davanti a tutti i clienti del ristorante. Non scorderò mai il suo tremore, la bellezza dei suoi occhi, la dolcezza dell’espressione, il calore del suo abbraccio.  
L’amore che abbiamo condiviso è stato il completamento della serata più bella della mia vita, fino ad ora. Alexandra vuole vivere con me, vuole che io sia la sua compagna, il suo futuro. Questo mi ha confidato. Ricordo il movimento delle sue splendide labbra mentre me lo diceva ed il desiderio irresistibile di baciarle. Non avrei mai sperato tanto, io che dalla vita non ho avuto altro che dolore e delusioni. Con lei credo di aver finalmente trovato il mio porto sicuro, lei è la mia ancora di salvezza, è l’amore della mia vita.   
Sento ancora il sapore dei suoi baci, il calore della sua pelle sulla mia e la voglia ed il desiderio di appartenerle ancora mi travolge come un treno in corsa.  
Mi volto silenziosamente, ho bisogno di vederla anche se non la sveglierò, non voglio disturbare il suo riposo.  
Scivolo tra le lenzuola e allungo la mano, ma non la sento.  
Mi volto pensando che fra poco la vedrò distesa, nuda al mio fianco, ma non è così.  
Chiudo e riapro gli occhi, ma lei non c’è. Com’è possibile ? Non l’ho sentita alzarsi.  
Mi sollevo seduta e controllo la stanza. E’ vuota e l’altra parte del letto ha il cuscino ancora intatto. I suoi vestiti non ci sono, eppure c’eravamo spogliate sparpagliandoli per tutta la camera da letto. Non è possibile.  
Il cuore mi parte all’impazzata, non posso essermi immaginata tutto. Improvvisamente un pensiero mi trafigge il cervello.  
La catenina, se avrò la catenina allora vorrà dire che non mi sono immaginata niente.  
Ho quasi paura di toccarmi, sono terrorizzata.   
Sollevo la mano e tremante mi sfioro il collo.   
Non ci credo.  
Sono senza fiato, improvvisamente mi manca il respiro. E’ vero che ho una fervida immaginazione, ma non posso aver solo immaginato la splendida notte che abbiamo trascorso insieme.  
Sta per prendermi un attacco di panico, lo sento dal tremore delle mani, dal ronzio alle orecchie, dalla sudorazione improvvisa, dal terrore che avvolge ogni centimetro del mio corpo.  
Sto per scoppiare a piangere quando vedo la porta della stanza aprirsi lentamente.  
“Eccola, ora entrerà e mi farà uno splendido sorriso ed io tornerò a respirare.” Penso continuando ad ansimare vistosamente.  
Cutie entra ancheggiando sinuosa, fa qualche passo in direzione della finestra attratta dallo sventolare della tenda, poi si ferma e mi osserva. La guardo pietrificata e lei credo che si sia accorta che mi sento male perché torna indietro e salta sul letto avvicinandosi a me. Miagola un paio di volte, si strofina al mio braccio e si sdraia al tuo posto, sul cuscino accanto al mio.  
Non dico una parola, non ne ho la forza mentre cerco di trattenere le lacrime che spingono per uscire.  
Non è possibile, non ci credo. Ieri sera avevamo appuntamento a cena e lei è venuta a prendermi con un bouquet di fiori e mi ha portata al nostro ristorante preferito. Abbiamo cenato mangiando le cose improponibili che ordina sempre lei e che per una volta ho voluto provare anch’io poi ha voluto premiare il mio tentativo e mi ha mostrato l’astuccio.  
Ricordo benissimo quando ho visto le due catenine ed ha preso quella con lo smeraldo allacciandomela al collo mentre io l’ ho aiutata ad indossare la sua con lo zaffiro. Non ho sognato la proposta che mi ha fatto di vivere insieme perché dopo che le ho detto sì siamo tornate a casa con una voglia pazza di fare l’amore.  
Le sento ancora le sue mani su di me, come posso averle immaginate ? Eppure non ho la catenina … dov’è finita ?  
La cerco sul cuscino ma non la trovo, controllo anche il mio comodino, ma non la vedo poi piano tornano i ricordi. “O mio Dio, se solo fosse vero, che festa le farei se ora la vedessi rientrare da quella porta. Rivedo i suoi occhi innamorati guardarmi teneramente, le sue mani accarezzarmi, sento le sue labbra sulle mie e l’allacciatura della catenina che si impiglia continuamente ai miei capelli. Lei che me la sfila e che nota un piccolo difetto nel gancio.  
“Domani la porterò ad aggiustare. Scusami amore, ma non mi ero accorta.”  
Io che vedo la sua costernazione su quel viso tanto bello mentre la ripone nel cassetto del suo comodino.   
Svelta scivolo dall’altra parte del letto spaventando Cutie che scappa via, e lo apro.  
Controllo al suo interno mentre le lacrime riprendono a scendere copiose. Nel cassetto non c’è la mia catenina … ci sono entrambe, l’una accanto all’altra.  
Nello stesso istante entra nella stanza più bella che mai, con quei capelli stupendi che le scendono morbidi sulle spalle e quel viso d’angelo con uno splendido sorriso dipinto sopra. Ha il vassoio della colazione in mano.  
Torno a respirare e scoppio in un pianto liberatorio.  
Lei si avvicina non capendo la ragione del mio comportamento. Lo vedo che è preoccupata ed appoggia il vassoio sul comodino sedendosi accanto a me.  
“Che c’è amore, stai male ?”   
Mi chiede sollevandomi il viso.  
Io la stringo forte e la trascino sul letto. Continuo a piangere mentre lei mi abbraccia e mi chiede cos’ ho.  
Le rivelo i miei timori e lei scoppia a ridere.  
“Sono qui amore mio, non sono un personaggio di fantasia, sono Alexandra e sono qui per te. Non ti lascerò mai, non aver paura.” Dice stringendomi a sé.  
Siamo distese sul letto, l’una fra le braccia dell’altra. In un attimo il mio tremore impaurito diventa desiderio e mi ritrovo a slacciare la sua vestaglia e a divorarle i seni.  
Lei sussulta colta di sorpresa, dice che il caffè si fredderà, ma quando la passione travolge anche lei ci ritroviamo ad annaspare l’una nel respiro dell’altra.  
“Anche se la colazione si fredderà chi se ne importa, ora voglio fare l’amore con te.” Sussurro tra un bacio e l’altro.  
Ci amiamo intensamente prendendoci tutto il nostro tempo, ci fermiamo solo quando i morsi della fame si fanno sentire.  
Consumiamo una veloce colazione per tornare l’attimo dopo l’una tra le braccia dell’altra.  
“Come primo giorno della nostra vita insieme non è proprio niente male, non credete ?  
Se solo fosse vero …”

Note autrice:

Siamo al penultimo capitolo, la prima parte dell'epilogo. Non so che penserete ora, ma dovevo chiudere il cerchio aperto col prologo, ora avete capito che era rivolto ad Eliza e Lexa. Con loro è iniziata e con loro doveva terminare.  
Manca molto poco alla fine di questo splendido viaggio che spero vi sia piaciuto e non vi deluda proprio nel finale.  
Se vi va fatemi sapere che ne pensate del mio lavoro.  
Grazie a chi continua a seguirmi.  
Un abbraccio  
Padi


	38. Dieci anni dopo

Dieci anni dopo

Lexa amore mio,  
sono trascorsi dieci anni da quando uscimmo quella sera a cena per la prima volta, ricordi ? Non dimenticherò mai la tua dolcezza, la tenerezza con cui mi parlasti, con cui mi corteggiasti, come in una storia d’altri tempi. Credo di essermi innamorata di te nel preciso momento in cui mi dicesti che ti era caduta la scarpa in acqua. Ridemmo fino a casa e tu mi accompagnasti alla porta per poi lasciarmi entrare dopo quel tenerissimo bacio appena accennato. Eri stupenda quella sera, i tuoi occhi risplendevano anche nell’oscurità. Allora ancora non potevo saperlo, ma eri già innamorata di me e solo adesso ripensando al tuo sguardo mentre mi salutasti sulla porta posso comprendere quanto già mi volessi bene. Eri così timida che ci vedemmo per più di un mese prima che trovassi il coraggio di darmi un bacio vero.  
Ricordo ancora quell’alba sulla spiaggia in cui ci ritrovammo abbracciate l’una all’altra dopo che al chiarore della luna avevamo fatto l’amore per la prima volta. Non scorderò mai l’emozione e il batticuore di quella notte, l’ansia, il desiderio, l’amore che finalmente raggiungeva la sua completezza. Furono i primi passi del nostro sentimento che sbocciava in tutto il suo splendore, i primi scatti della nostra vita insieme.   
L’ho scoperto sai perché venivi in caffetteria tutti i giorni a quell’ora. Volevi vedermi, desideravi stare sola con me anche senza dire una parola.  
Ce ne abbiamo messo di tempo prima di decidere di andare a vivere insieme, prima di prendere un impegno serio e duraturo. Tu venivi da una vita non facile, da un rapporto difficile coi tuoi, dalla loro prematura scomparsa, da una cocente delusione d’amore mentre io … io stavo ancora male per quello che mi era successo. Non credevo più nell’amore, non avrei mai neanche lontanamente immaginato che mi sarei innamorata così profondamente come lo sono di te.  
Ero confusa all’inizio, non capivo se la tua fosse timidezza amorosa o semplice amicizia. Non siamo state avventate come Sun e Kay. Il nostro è stato un amore nato e cresciuto giorno dopo giorno. Fatto dei nostri incontri, dei sorrisi, degli inviti a cena, del tuo imbarazzo, di quel cipiglio adorabile che hai. Ti ho amata dalla notte sul pontile, ma te l’ho detto mesi dopo. Tu mi confidasti di esserti innamorata di me la volta che ti versai il tè sui pantaloni. Quando cercando di rimediare sfiorai la tua mano e tu provasti quel brivido intenso. Quando notasti il mio rossore sulle guance, il mio imbarazzo, quel tremore che provavo solo accanto a te, quando finalmente capisti quanto tenevo a te. Venisti tutti i giorni per un paio di mesi prima di invitarmi a cena, prima della passeggiata al pontile, prima di capire che eravamo fatte l’una per l’altra.  
Avevamo paura, temevamo di soffrire ancora. Non sapevamo che sarebbe sbocciato un sentimento così profondo e straordinariamente forte.  
Non lo ripeterò mai abbastanza quanto tu sia stata e sia tuttora importante per me. Mi hai salvato dall’incubo che era diventata la mia vita e mi hai strappato alla solitudine e alla chiusura verso gli altri. Ora non siamo più soltanto noi due, abbiamo tanti amici e la mia esistenza ha ritrovato un senso.  
Scatto dopo scatto stiamo riempiendo lo splendido album della nostra vita con tutti i nostri momenti migliori, con tutti gli attimi, con i sorrisi, anche con i dolori, con la passione e l’amore che ci lega e che nessuno potrà mai portarci via. Siamo cresciute, siamo due donne ormai e il nostro è un legame saldo e profondo. Abbiamo preso un impegno serio e lo stiamo portando avanti con amore e devozione. Sei tutto per me Lexa, tutto quello che ho sempre voluto nella vita. Solo con te mi sento amata e al sicuro e solo con te voglio stare per il resto dei miei giorni. Ti ringrazio per questi meravigliosi dieci anni vissuti insieme, ora so che non potrò amare più nessun altro come amo te … o forse sì ?  
Ti aspetto al pontile, il luogo magico dove è sbocciato il mio amore per te. Devo svelarti un segreto e voglio farlo di persona. Ti amo.  
Tua per sempre  
Elizabeth

Quando la vedo sopraggiungere sul pontile con quella sua andatura elegante e sensuale ha un mazzo di fiori in mano e un sorriso smagliante. Mio Dio quant’è bella. La maturità l’ha migliorata. I suoi capelli sono ancora più lunghi ed ora porta gli occhiali. La rendono così sexy che sento il viso in fiamme e il desiderio di baciarla travolgermi. Quando arriva a pochi passi da me mi porge i fiori e mi fa gli auguri di buon anniversario baciandomi dolcemente sulla bocca.  
Indugia un po’ troppo sulle mie labbra e sorridiamo.  
“Hai scritto una lettera meravigliosa, grazie amore mio. A volte mi dimentico di quanto tu sia brava. Ma cos’è che avevi da dirmi di tanto urgente che non poteva aspettare questa sera a cena ? E poi a dirla tutta, chi mai potresti amare tanto quanto ami me ?” Chiede con quel sorriso tentatore che mi fa impazzire. Lo so quello che sta sperando.  
Mi faccio seria e la guardo intensamente. Mi tocco il ventre e i miei occhi si riempiono di lacrime.  
Vedo l’espressione del suo viso cambiare, passare dal sorriso allo stupore e alla commozione.  
“Davvero Eliza ?” Sussurra anche lei in lacrime.  
“Davvero.” Rispondo abbracciandola e lei mi stringe teneramente.   
Sento il suo respiro sul collo, sussurra parole d’amore, continua a ripetermi che mi ama, che ci ama. Sta tremando quando si allontana di poco, asciuga gli occhi, ma vedo benissimo quanto è commossa e felice. Avvicina la mano e l’appoggia sul mio ventre mentre io poso la mia mano sulla sua.   
Ci guardiamo negli occhi e ritrovo tutto il suo amore per me, tutte le speranze per una nuova vita, per un’esistenza non più soltanto in due. E’ molto emozionata, continua a tremare mentre lacrime scendono lente segnando quello splendido viso.  
“Ti amo.” Conclude prima di baciarmi ancora.  
“Anch’io ti amo piccola mia e questo è il dono che ti faccio come pegno del mio amore per te. La nostra famiglia si allarga. Il prossimo anniversario saremo in tre.” Le sussurro.  
Lei mi guarda e capisco subito che non è ancora finita, anche lei ha in mente qualcosa, ormai la conosco.  
Infila la mano nella tasca dei pantaloni e si inginocchia davanti a me.  
Mi mostra un anello mentre le lacrime tornano a scendere sul mio viso.  
“Ti giuro fedeltà Elizabeth, da questo momento e per tutto il resto della mia vita ogni tua necessità diventerà la mia, ogni tuo bisogno, ogni desiderio, ogni tuo sogno saranno i miei. La tua famiglia sarà la mia. Ti starò sempre accanto ogni giorno della mia vita se mi vorrai. Sposami Elizabeth, fai di me la donna più felice di questo mondo.”  
Sono senza fiato mentre l’ascolto pronunciare le parole del mio romanzo, la stessa proposta di matrimonio che Kay ha fatto a Sun. Si è ricordata alla lettera quello che ho scritto ed ora è qui davanti a me con le mani protese, che mi sta offrendo il suo pegno d’amore per rendermi la donna più felice del mondo. Non siamo sotto il salice, non potremo fare l’amore come hanno fatto le mie due protagoniste, ma un bacio posso darglielo.  
Le porgo la mano sinistra e lei mi infila l’anello.  
L’attimo dopo siamo l’una fra le braccia dell’altra desiderando che questo momento duri per sempre.  
Ma come sempre anche le cose più belle passano. Ora non siamo abbracciate, ma va bene lo stesso perché siamo all’aperto, accanto ad un lago e sotto ad un magnifico salice. La mia Lexa lo ha trovato ed ha deciso che sarebbe stata la location delle nostre nozze.  
Infatti siamo qui alla presenza del celebrante e di tutti i nostri parenti e amici. Siamo Lexa, io e una certa signorinella castana e dagli occhi verdi che sgambetta fra le braccia di Rebecca, unite e felici in uno dei giorni più belli della nostra vita. La splendida donna accanto a me sta per diventare mia moglie, viviamo insieme da undici anni e abbiamo una bambina. Lexa ha voluto fortemente che la chiamassimo Sunshine ed io ho accettato. Lei è il nostro sole, mi dice sempre, ma per me anche Lexa è il sole, colei che mi ha donato il suo cuore senza remore e dubbi, che mi ha ridato la vita e la speranza.  
Noi due siamo anime gemelle, nate all’inizio dei tempi ed unite da sempre e per sempre. Anche se vivessimo cento o mille vite ci ritroveremmo ogni volta, proprio come in questa e proseguiremmo il nostro viaggio insieme.  
La guardo negli occhi, sta sorridendo e mi stringe le mani.   
“Grazie Alexandra, per tutto quello che hai fatto per me.” Le dico subito dopo il nostro stupendo primo bacio da donne sposate.  
Lei mi accarezza il volto.  
“Hai visto che ce l’abbiamo fatta? Da ora in poi non voglio più sentirti dire la tua solita frase.” Afferma sicura dandomi l’ennesimo bacio.  
“Hai ragione amore mio, “se solo fosse vero” non va più bene per noi che siamo una realtà. Da questo momento e per tutto il resto della nostra esistenza riempiremo il nostro album di ricordi scatto dopo scatto con tutte le foto di una splendida vita insieme.  
A te Alexandra dedico la mia vita, a te che me l’hai restituita e alla nostra splendida bambina. Con tutto il mio amore.

The end

E così siamo arrivati alla fine di questo viaggio che per me è stato straordinario. Non credevo che sarei riuscita a portarlo a termine, ma eccomi qua, eccoci qua.  
Spero che sia piaciuto anche a voi.  
Vi ringrazio tutti, uno per uno, tutte le mie lettrici ed i miei lettori, tutte le persone che hanno creduto in me (si dice così no?).  
Ringrazio Lory a cui ho fatto leggere per la prima volta il mio lavoro e che mi ha convinta a pubblicare, per i suoi consigli e suggerimenti. Ringrazio chi mi ha letto e mi ha spinto a terminare questa storia piuttosto sofferta.  
Forse non sarà niente di che, ma per me è stata una creatura che una volta nata ha voluto conoscere il suo destino fino alla fine.  
Mi ha tenuto compagnia, mi ha scaldato il cuore e mi ha dato tante soddisfazioni. Sun e Kay sono diventate quasi delle amiche ed essendo il primo vero lavoro che ho portato a termine e che ho pubblicato credo che non lo scorderò mai.  
Tornando ai ringraziamenti un grazie di cuore a Lory o Natory, a tutti voi pazienti lettori e lettrici e per ultima, anche se in realtà non lo è affatto, un grazie grossissimo a NaM o TnT, a tutti i suoi consigli, all’aiuto e alla gran pazienza nel leggere e rileggere i vari capitoli. Santa subito.  
Questo momento è bello e brutto insieme perché è la fine di qualcosa che per me ha voluto dire molto. Spero di avervi tenuto compagnia e che le ore passate a leggermi siano state piacevoli tanto quanto lo è stato per me scrivere.  
Spero anche di ritrovarvi in eventuali futuri lavori, se vorrete.  
E’ stato un piacere immenso ed un onore intrattenervi, un abbraccio a tutti voi.  
A presto.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questa storia ispirandomi a Clarke e Lexa del telefilm THE 100. Le ho inserite in un universo alternativo con nomi diversi.  
Clarke è diventata Sunshine Skyler e Lexa è diventata Kayleen Cooper.  
La storia resta comunque ispirata alle due protagoniste indimenticabili di THE 100 Clarke e Lexa.  
Grazie a tutti quelli che leggeranno.  
Un abbraccio e buona lettura.  
Padi


End file.
